To Read Into The Universe
by Venquine1990
Summary: 3 years after Xehanort's defeat, Kairi finds a Dark Corridor created by Molly and Ginny. Their actions are revealed and Master Yen Sid sends the Island Trio to save Harry and friends. But what's this? Sora is 18, but Harry 15? And what is Sirius' big secret? Warning: Time-Travel, Malexmale, Multipairing and MW/GW/Dursley/AF bashing! Don't like these topics, then don't read!
1. The Keyhole and the Plan

_**To Read Into The Universe  
**__**Chapter 01  
**__**The Keyhole and the Plan**_

_**Kairi's POV**_

The war against Master Xehanort has been over for the last three years and I am getting pretty sick of my current situation. Sora and Riku are so obviously crazy for each other, Riku willing to live in the Realm of Darkness for Sora and Sora actually crying when he and Riku reunited at the Organization's Stronghold.  
But the problem is that while I have been able to see this since forever, actually since the end of our second journey when Sora was nearing the age of sixteen, have Sora and Riku seemingly both decided not to press this topic and have they been dancing around each other, embarrassing themselves every so often with obvious signs.  
Signs that the other then either misses or just passes up as some strange coincidence, something that drives me absolutely up the wall. I have also been trying loads and loads of things to get the two of them to confess, but nothing worked. And believe me when I say I have tried plenty of things over the last few years.

First there were several attempts where I told them to go to the Play Island alone as I wanted to hang with Selphie and the other girls, but the two knuckleheads just used this time to practice their Keyblade Master skills. Then there were times that I passed out on watching the sunsets, during which they only talked of our journeys.  
Then, a few months ago, I tried inviting them to a new Karaoke Bar that my father had let some musicians from another Island build onto the Main Island, but instead of singing sweet love songs – as the opening theme was _**Friends, Best Friends and More**_ – did they spend almost every chance they got singing about the three of us.  
By the end of the night I was ready to bang my head on the table we were sitting on and to make matters worse have both Sora and Riku constantly insisted that I sit between them, an obvious sign they couldn't be seated next to each other out of ridiculous fear that the other would realize how they actually feel.

Unfortunately, to make matters worse, has something awful been happening the last two months; something my Pure Heart led me to discover. Since coming back to the Island have Sora and Riku been strongly avoiding the Secret Place, hidden under lots of vines hanging down from the largest tree on the island.  
Yet two months ago did my Pure heart detect the power of darkness growing there and after a few days did I brace myself enough to go investigate. Inside the Secret Place – where years ago I melted my heart with Sora's to protect it at the start of our journey – a Corridor Of Darkness was slowly taking shape.  
I had been shocked at seeing this as such Corridors usually appear ever so quickly, sometimes only to drop someone off, sometimes to let someone walk through when they're not sure where they'll end up, but this one was nothing more than the base circle on the floor from which the whole corridor would later grow to stand on.

I had written Master Yen Sid, using my Keyblade and tapping the bottle in which I had put the letter to make sure it would travel from the Destiny Island oceans straight to the Mysterious Tower and had after that made sure to keep Sora and Riku in the unknown while studying the Corridor a little more every day.  
After a few days I had discovered that it was someone in a world that I had never been to before that was controlling a large group of Heartless and that her control over them was what made the Corridor grow. I had also made a discovery about this woman that disgusts me to this day and I had written another letter upon the discovery.  
The woman, a small red-haired woman with a very vile heart, was controlling the Heartless in and outside her own home and was using the ones outside to keep others from coming inside, while using the ones inside to force nine people to do as she and her youngest – a girl with red hair and an equally vile heart – wished.  
The eldest of these people under her control was her own husband, a balding man with a great love for something called Muggles, and the five of the others were her actual sons, while the last three were the eldest son's wife, a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with very messy black hair and a scar on his forehead.

The wife of the eldest son was being forced into making love with her husband every night and I feared for her life as she expressed her own fear, of being killed once she had given birth, to her husband one night. I had heard this as the corridor was, by then, big enough for me to stick my head through to the other side.  
The other two, the boy and girl, were in an even worse condition than the young woman as they were forced onto two of the children. The girl was forced by the woman and the Heartless onto the youngest son, while I could already tell that she saw him as a brother and not a boyfriend – no matter the demands of the woman.  
The boy was even worse as I could clearly see the hidden love in his eyes as he looked at the one to youngest males under the woman's threatening control, but it was quite obvious that the woman and her daughter were blind to this and to make it even worse, was the daughter using the Heartless to keep the boy close to her.  
Disgusted at how she was using such creatures of Darkness to claim what could never be hers, I waited each day until the Corridor of Darkness was completed and now, two months later, on the second of August, is it finally at full power and so I know it's now time to call Master Yen Sid and inform Sora and Riku.

Waiting for them at the Play Island as Sora had apparently been sleeping by the time I was canoeing to the Play Island, I see my friend taking their own canoes to get to the Island and I say: "Sora, Riku, I need to meet with you! Meet me at the Secret Place! Hurry!" And I can see them looking at me confused as I run off.  
Running into the Secret Place I wait for them at the entrance and through the vines see that Sora, more than Riku, is hesitating as Riku says: "Come on, Sora. We faced much worse than a dark cave." Sora nods and says: "I just hope this won't put us on another journey that keeps us from home for two and a half years."  
Finally I understand why the two have been keeping away from this place for all this time and hit myself on the head as I feel stupid for not realizing it sooner. Hoping I won't bring truth to Sora's fears, I run further into the cave and stay standing next to the Corridor, waiting for my friends and hearing them push through the vines.

They calmly walk through the small tunnel leading here and I know that Riku must be crouching a little as the tunnel to the cave is at least three inches shorter than he is, but I shake this random thought away as both boys – Sora actually bent over slightly as well – come out of the tunnel and gasp as they see the Corridor.  
Instantly both of them have their Keyblades out, but I throw up my hands and shout: "Wait, let me explain!" They look at me and Sora says: "Alright, but at least step away from that thing, will you Kairi?" I nod, more than willing to appease Sora as I can already see that he fears his words of earlier coming true and say:  
"I felt this thing starting to grow two months ago. And yes, I know they usually grow extremely fast, but this one hasn't been fully operational until two weeks ago. I've been going through it and studying the other side of it for the last two weeks and everything I found – it makes Malificent and Master Xehanort look innocent."

The two look shocked and then a bright white light erupts from beside me and from it, dusting some random stars off his long blue robe, is Master Yen Sid. I bow to him, together with Sora and Riku and he says: "Kairi, I have done as you asked and have also visited the fates of Hades after taking a look at the other side of this Corridor myself.  
The 2nd youngest redhead that is under the control of that evil woman is in love with that young black haired boy, but he and the boy are being kept from each other while both have a near Soul Mate bond connecting them together. Trying to mend that now would not work, not with the other information I have been able to gather."  
"What did you discover, Master?" Riku asks, great respect clear in his voice and Master Yen Sid answers: "There is a spell in this world that supposedly kills people who are hit by it. But because the spell only pushes the soul out of the body, is a Keyblade powerful enough to resurrect anyone hit by this so called _Killing Curse_."

"What does this have to do with mending that Soul bond?" Sora asks and Master Yen Sid says: "There are many forms of Soul Bonds in that world, Sora. Some of them are simply between these users of magic, others are between people who have certain Magical Creature powers attached to their hearts, such as Werewolves or Vampires."  
I look shocked at this and Sora whispers: "Jack would love hearing that." And I know he means Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town. Riku then softly nudges him with his elbow and Master Yen Sid says: "Sora and Riku, what I am now about to tell you – might change everything you know about yourself."

The two look shocked and I wonder what information Master Yen Sid could have for my two friends while also feeling absolutely terrible as it is, now, starting to look like Sora's fears will indeed come true and then Master Yen Sid clears his throat and says: "Sora and Riku – Kairi is not the only one here not from these Islands."  
Instantly we all realize what he means and I ask: "Sora – Sora and – and Riku – are." Master Yen Sid nods and says: "Yes, they are both from the world you have been studying the last two weeks, Kairi. Riku is the son of a man named Frank Longbottom and his wife, Alice Longbottom. He also has a brother named Neville."  
He then turns to Sora and says: "Sora, on the other hand, is proof that – in that world – same-sex relationships can still end up in a continuation of a family line. He is the son of a man named Sirius Black, who is something called a Veela, and his mate named James Potter. Like Riku, he too has a brother, his name Harry."

This makes me look at the Corridor Of Darkness and I ask: "Master Yen Sid. Please, tell me that –." But the man shakes his head with his eyes closed in pain and I gasp as I ask: "That – that black-haired boy? The one forced to be with that red-haired girl who is also in control of the Heartless? That's Sora's brother?"  
Master Yen Sid nods and immediately Sora seems to accept this as he summons his Keyblade and asks: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go save him!" But Master Yen Sid shakes his head with a raised hand and says: "Even if you save him now, Sora, you will never be able to give him all the happiness he deserves."  
Sora stops as he was almost through the Corridor and Master Yen Sid says: "The red-haired boy in love with your brother – used to be part of a twin. His brother died two months ago, but both of them and someone I cannot see yet are all in love with him. Just bringing Harry and that twin together will not make up for their loss of the other twin."  
This makes Sora look down and he asks: "Then what do we do? I can't just leave my brother there! He'll be forced to marry that girl if we don't stop her." To which I cringe as I had heard the woman named Molly discuss this with the girl named Ginny only a few days ago, on apparently Harry's birthday and Master Yen Sid says:

"We will stop her, Sora. But not now." This makes Sora scream and Master Yen Sid says: "We will save him – shortly after the two of you finished your Mark of Mastery." This confuses me and Riku asks: "Our Mark of Mastery? But Master, you already appointed me a True Keyblade Master. You did so – three years ago."  
And as he says this, halting halfway through, do we both share the same thought, the same realization and Master Yen Sid nods as he says: "This boll of Energy that I was given by the Fates of Hades allows for you three to travel back in time – to the day after your Mark of Mastery Exam." And he shows us a glowing ball filled with light.  
We all look at the ball in shock and he says: "Understand that I already have all of our back-up – anyone willing to help you fight these two – back in my Tower and that they too will be travelling back in time. Also understand that once this ball takes you back, it will also instantly transport you to young Harry's location."

We all nod and he opens his robe yet again, this time taking three books out from under his robe and he says: "These books came from my own library. I was taken there by my own instincts just this morning – before Kairi wrote me in the request to pick up anyone I would think wise to fight those two females.  
I know they hold all the information that you will need to know about the last three years. I recommend you read them with Harry and whoever is in there with him as to make sure that the future Kairi has seen develop over the last two weeks does not occur. And also remember that you will have to find that world's Keyhole."

Sora and Riku nod, both determined to get this job done and then I lower my head and say: "Sora – I – I'm so sorry." They all look at me and I say: "You feared so badly that coming here would get us on another two year leading journey and now we're traveling back three years in time. I – I never wanted any of this to happen."  
Sora smiles at me, forgiving me as easily as he always does and says: "This is different, Kairi. This is a journey where we can prevent the darkness from spreading, instead of fighting it and fearing for our lives the whole time. We can make sure we don't have to at all, this way." I smile at him, knowing he is right and Riku asks:  
"So, what are we waiting for?" And Sora says: "Wait, let's gather some supplies first. You know, like Paopu fruits and other things you can only find on the Islands. Then we can prove to Harry and the others that we're really from another world." I nod, agreeing with him, but then Riku laughs ever so softly and asks:  
"And this won't prove that?" And he summons The Way to Dawn very quickly before Sora huffs and says: "Yes, and will probably make them think we're there to attack them." And Riku turns red as he realizes that the brunette has a good point, opening his hand and allowing for the Keyblade to vanish from his hand as he does.

A few minutes later Sora has a few Seagull eggs and some fish, along with one Paopu fruit – which I know he would love to share with Riku – and Riku has a bottle filled with fresh water, one with salt water and some coconuts along with the cloth we had wanted to use for our raft all those years ago – only days before our journey.  
The cloth is wrapped around a few logs and tied together with the rope we also used back then and I wonder what the boy is planning, while Sora tries not to look at the provisions too suspiciously and I can't blame him one bit as I know how much Sora loves just spending time with me and Riku without anything dangerous happening.  
Master Yen Sid and I have been waiting just outside the Secret Place since the two started collecting these items, just to make it a little easier for Sora, and we have been talking about what would happen once our plan takes action and I had agreed with him to forge a connection between him and my Pure heart before leaving.  
I would then use my power and send a powerful heartbeat his way when we have finished the first chapter, letting him know he can send the back-up and he would after this break the connection, but would also give Riku the power over Corridors of Darkness again, so that he could take us back to our homeworlds later.

Still it falls me hard as I know I will have to tell Sora and Riku that this power cannot be used for the next three years as present and future forms of people cannot – under any circumstances – meet. This makes me sigh as it still means that Sora, Riku and I won't be seeing the Islands back for another three years – just like last time.  
Hating this fact and wishing that the twins had never been separated – or that the Corridor had appeared before the twin had been killed – as that is the main reason we are not going to that world in this time, does Master Yen Sid tell me: "Kairi, it is not just young Fred Weasley that makes it better for you to Time-Travel."  
I look at him and he sighs as he says: "James Potter had a truly great heart and wished for no harm to come to a Muggleborn named Lily Potter, so he faked loving her, marrying her and having children with her. The children are really his and Sirius', but only Sirius now remembers this as – as James Potter died 17 years ago."

My stomach disappears and my heart stops beating for a full minute and I ask: "So – so Harry – Harry thinks he – that he is." And Master Yen Sid nods and says: "Yes, he believes himself an orphan as everyone believes for Sirius to be Harry's godfather – and Molly Weasley is also guilty in leading Sirius into his death."  
This makes me take a shocked step back and I ask: "His – his death?" And Master Yen Sid motions for the back of the first book as he says: "At the end of this book Sirius will meet his end in such a way that even the Keyblade would not be able to save him, which is another reason as to why I am sending you back in time."

I nod and have regained my bearings by the time Sora and Riku arrive back with their things and Master Yen Sid hands me a small envelope and the ball of energy as he says: "Break the ball while having Sora and Riku hold your shoulders. It will transport you to where and when you have to be to start all of this. Good luck."  
I nod and Riku switches his stuff over to one arm to grab my shoulder and Sora puts his fish, eggs and the fruit in a bag he had quickly gone to retrieve from home before doing the same. Master Yen Sid then points to the letter and says: "Give that to Sirius while Sora and Riku separate Molly and Ginny from Harry, is that clear?"  
I nod and the man nods back before he bows down slightly and says: "Then all that rests me to say is fair luck and remain strong, together." And Sora says: "We will, Master. See you soon." Master Yen Sid nods and with his nod of assent, do I strongly throw the ball of energy down, the light escaping from it and blinding me instantly.


	2. Sirius And His Sons

_**Chapter 02  
**__**Sirius And His Sons**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

I hate with every fiber of my being that even Remus has forgotten who James was really in love with and know that it is thanks to the fact that everyone here still grieves over the loss of him and Lily. Still, the fact that he has either forgotten who I am in regards to James or that he fakes not knowing has brought me into a dilemma.  
Harry is now finally at Grimmauld and I can sense the discomfort and anger of my son even three floors below him, which makes me know that he is probably shouting the hides of Ron and Hermione full, something I would be talking to him about if he were to actually know of my true relation to him – and to little Sora.

I sigh as that name rings through my head yet again, just like it did all those times while I was in Azkaban and I whisper: "As long as you're safe, son." A chant I have been whispering since we discovered that the star-shaped fruit that was left after my son disappeared did not originate anywhere on this planet.  
To know that my son is somewhere in a world far away from here – as I had checked Muggle science and had discovered that all planets in this so-called Solar System were bare of life – is a fact that had, during my imprisonment, often brought me to tears, but now that I am out and about, I constantly turn my focus away from these thoughts.  
Still the fact that I can't tell my own flesh and blood that I am his father as I am sure that everyone – in their grief – will tell Harry different and could break my relationship with him, is one I hate with a passion, but not even that fact is something I hate as much as I am currently growing to hate one Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett.

The woman is a downright monster and had even been able to silence my mother's portrait, stating that it was due to the strength she gained from raising six sons, but I had seen that it was really something else as the first time this had happened, my mother's portrait had gasped in something I can only describe as pure fear.  
And knowing my mother as well as I do, I know that very little scares her, so for her to be terrified enough that the magic of the curtains almost worked on their own command is something that has made me distrust the ginger-haired woman, a distrust that has been growing into a solemn hatred over the last month.  
The worst part of it all is when I check on my fellow inhabitants and hear Molly whispering about Harry, his money and some baby he will have with Ginny, while at the same time I can hear the twins mumble about Harry in ways that I don't want to think of – especially not as they concern my son, the only link I have left to my family.

Hating that these twins make me embarrassed about how they think of my child and hating Molly for not seeing the possible love that could bloom between the twins and my son, so lost as she is in her own plans, I grumble and softly growl every time the woman starts to talk about my son – even more when she tries to argue with me.  
How a woman that demanding can follow someone like Dumbledore, who – while not currently the brightest – obviously cares more for Harry and his opinions than this wretch does, is something I just can't understand, but I know that – even while locked up here – I won't give up a bit of my rights to care for Harry, not one.  
Still the wretch seems to realize this as her attempts to argue with me have strangely enough increased since Harry's letter, a letter he had sent shortly after being attacked by Dementors of all creatures. I don't blame Harry one bit for the torn up flesh on my hands as I would have written him, had his location been closer to mine.

I do not agree with Dumbledore that the letters with too much information have a higher chance of being intercepted as I know that my son is intelligent enough to hide such information away if given the chance, but do agree that there is too much flying distance between his location and mine, making the chance bigger nonetheless.  
This had been my only reason for agreeing with Dumbledore on not sending too much information, but I can only scowl as I think of all the letters Ron and Hermione had been sending to him. Their information was even less than ours and yet they received more and more letters the longer they kept in contact with Harry.  
I had been able to intercept one of those letters from Ron to Harry myself and had groaned after reading it, almost to the extend where I had told Ron off for his lousy letter as it was filled with nothing but vague hints as to our location and when Harry would see us again and what we knew of Voldemort and whatnot.

I had surreptitiously left a small hint with the redhead that such letters just don't work with teenagers who are just discovering their hormones and how they act in a person's body – namely teenagers of either fourteen or fifteen years of age and Ron had luckily enough taken the hint as his next letter had held a little more clarity.  
Still the letter would have surely set Harry off nonetheless and the way Hedwig had been tormenting us for the last three days was something only Molly was against, but I had shown her I cared not for her opinion by seating Hedwig near me the next time I tried doing something, making the owl focus on prompting only me into writing.  
I had afterwards explained Hedwig why I didn't write anything satisfactory and the owl had been insulted by the idea of being intercepted, but had clearly not taken it out on any of us, which I took as a sign that she did agree with the chances and the risk of the situation, no matter which owl we decided to use.

By now I am sure that Ron and Hermione are very glad that they don't have to write these letters anymore, but I am also willing to bet that they won't be able to supply Harry with what he wants the most and again curse Dumbledore for not listening when I tried coming up with a compromise for our secrecy and Harry's right to knowledge.  
It had been a very simple procedure where I would have told Harry that, as long as he didn't break my trust or his promise to me, I would tell him where it would and would not be beneficial to the Order for him to go to. No talks of the Prophesy or what Voldemort wanted, just proof that I knew Harry would trust the Order's judgment.  
Unfortunately would Albus not hear of it one bit as he seems to focus this entire meeting on the pros and cons of the upcoming hearing Harry will have and how Cornelius Fudge will surely try to work it in his advantage, something I think absolutely abhorrent as no adult should go and slander a minor the way our Minister does.

The idea alone infuriates me and of course distracts me, but then the meeting is over and everyone but Remus, Moody, the Weasleys, Tonks and Kingsley leaves the basement of my ancestral home, while the wretch goes to fetch the kids, of who I know were trying to listen in as the wards informed me of a Extendable Ear being used.  
I shake my head at this as it's just stupid to try and put kids and a top-secret organization together in the same house, especially Gryffindor kids as those – next to Ravenclaw kids – are the most curious and have the biggest chances of trying to explore whatever they can – whether they are allowed to do so or not.  
Shaking my head at this, I whisper at Remus: "We are so going over this the entirely wrong way, Remus, it's just not funny." My friend sits down next to me and asks: "What do you mean, my friend?" And I say: "Putting a Top-Secret Organization and teenage kids together in the same house? That's impossible."

Remus sighs and says: "It's also the safest, especially for Harry now that he has been attacked." This makes me snort as the attack only further proves to me that Harry is not safe at the Dursleys, something I have known since Harry willingly accepted to come and live with me, long before my name was actually cleared.  
Remus then lies a hand on my shoulder, but then the screaming voice of my mother is heard yet again and I curse this house for its many inconveniences as I rush up from the basement to the first floor landing, shouting at my mother to shut up, throwing her curtains closed, throwing my hair back and greeting my little boy.

A little while later has Tonks managed to give Harry a glimpse of our plans, did the twins almost cut my hand off, did Molly cause for yet another uncomfortable silence between her and her family and did we all have a fabulous dinner, after which I decide to relieve my son of some of his inquisitive worries as I say:  
"Not just yet, Molly." Trying not to add any bite to her name as I don't want anyone here to know how much she actually disgusts me as I push my plate away and turn to my son as I say: "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."  
Instantly everything around me freezes and I can almost sense the darkness of that woman coming off of her with her anger as I try not to look at anyone but my son, knowing how important this one on one contact will be for him and it seems that Harry gets a new flash of his anger up as he tells me indignantly:

"I did! I asked Ron and Hermione, but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so –." But there Molly gives me another reason to hate her as she doesn't even give me the chance to interfere, let alone come up with my idea for the compromise and instead of that, does she give off an air of proud fury or something as she says:  
"And they're quite right!" I try not to roll my eyes at her and turn them skyward as I know she has her eyes on me, willing me to fight against her for no apparent reason as she continues: "You're too young!" At this I almost break down laughing as age is something that I know depends on much more than just how old someone is in years.

Instead of that, do I ask: "Since when did someone have to be in the Order to ask questions?" And I send her such a short challenging glare that I know she will later wonder whether or not she saw it right, before I decide to come to my son's defense as Harry seems to respect Molly too much to fight her and say:  
"Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen –." But apparently am I taking this the wrong way as Fred and George, who I know are crushing on my son for all of the right reasons, almost stand up and George interrupts me loudly: "Hang on!"  
And Fred – who I can tell apart thanks to my month trapped inside this place with them – says: "How come Harry gets his questions answered?" And for a short second I wonder if I was right about them, but then realize it's just their hormones affecting their anger as they must be vying for information as Harry probably is.  
Realizing that this is only more proof of my earlier theory, I send a knowing glance at Remus, who nods while George says: "_We've_ been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing." This makes me send a quick glance at Molly, who obviously fumes at George's language.

Shaking my head at yet another sign of her bad parenting skills, I feel chills running down my spine as Fred impersonates his mother just a little too well for my liking and says: _"You're too young, you're not in the Order."_ He then glares and says: "Harry's not even off age!" And instantly I understand the source of their anger.  
They're not angry at not getting information, they're worried that if Harry gets more information than them that they won't be able to protect him. Trying not to smile at this as I am sure that Harry has inherited some of my Veela blood and that that blood is now calling out to the twins, I decide not to make matters worse and say:  
"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing, that's your parents' decision." And I send Fred and George a quick glance, motioning to their mother with my eyes before I decide that it is time I remind Remus of the little something that only he, I myself and James used to know all those years ago and say:

"Harry, on the other hand –." But again the wretch just has to challenge me as she sharply says: "It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" I clench my teeth together as she seems the only one to think this as a single glance makes me know that no one seems to agree with her, before she goes on and says:  
"You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?" And while I secretly think: "I never forget what people say when it concerns people I care about a lot more than you do, you wretch." Do I decide to slightly give in to her challenge, only slightly as I have no intention of losing my temper in front of the children and ask:  
"Which bit?" This time hiding my anger at her with a polite tone. Apparently one that doesn't seem to invite her to be just as polite as she says: "The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know_." Emphasizing the last three words and making me hold down on my anger as she looks down on me as if seeing a three year old.

Hating how she tries to get my anger up to the surface, something she probably thinks will help her win, do I decide to use facts to tear her argument down and say: "I don't intend to tell him more than he _needs to know_, Molly. But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back, he has more right than most to –."  
And while I know that I made her – and some others – uncomfortable with using the name – mostly because she lost her brothers to the taboo Voldemort put on it all those years ago – does she seem to lose her own common sense as she says: "He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix! He's only fifteen and –."  
But this time I interrupt her, still trying to use a polite tone and still keeping my anger at a tight leash as I say: "And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order." Which in turn makes my anger be instantly replaced with great worry, something I try not to show either as I go on and say: "And more than some."

I try not to look at Molly directly at this or the kids or even my cousin, but then the wretch makes it easier on me as she says: "No one's denying what he's done! But he's still –." Now I feel the leash on my anger thinning and I decide to remind her that age is more than just a number as experience is just as important a factor to this and say:  
"He's not a child!" And I just know that I won the argument in Harry's eyes as I feel his happiness almost radiating at me as he stares at me while the rest of the kids have been switching their gazes between me and the wretch and I let a small smile be shown on my face to show him I have his side before Molly says:  
"He's not an adult either!" And while I wish that I could agree with that, do I know that, after last June, that statement is no longer true – at least not fully as Harry's mindscape is surely that of an adult now, but then the wretch makes the leash I have on my anger snap as she – with reddened cheeks – says: "He's not _James_, Sirius!"

And instantly I need to tone down on most of my anger as I have no desire to change into my Veela form here – even if it will possibly remind Remus who James really belonged to – and instead of rising to her obvious bait, do I decide to show her what can happen when you try to anger a Black and coldly spat:  
"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks Molly." But then Molly makes it even worse, causing for me to be the one to start trembling, but then in a desperate need to keep my self-control as she says: "I'm not sure you are! Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"More like I have a new chance with the family I once had in James and his parents, you bitch." I think, but don't say this as Harry asks: "What's wrong with that?" And I hate those four words with a passion as Harry should be trying to find out who he is, not try and be the mirror image of his father – or actually his mother.  
Then, for a single second, does Molly make me feel as if she does understand how to treat Harry as she says: "What's wrong, Harry, is that you are _not_ your father, however much you might look like him!" Then she angers me again and says: "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"  
And while I hate myself, do I open my mouth, ready to use that vile title of godfather yet again as I first want to convince Remus that I'm Harry's father before taking any other step concerning this, but then a bright light shines from the doorway to the stairs, somehow coming from the floor and blinding us all.

Instantly Moody, I myself, Remus and Harry have our wands drawn and while I hate how my son has the mind of a warrior at age fifteen, do I know that it proves my point of him having the right age to know what is going on with a war that will – thanks to Voldemort and his madness – be centered around him for sure.  
But then, when the light leaves the room, can I only gasp in shock as I see the three people standing there. One of them has messy brown hair and sea-blue eyes that shine with a happiness that I wish would shine in Harry's eyes as well, yet there is no mistaking that blue color as only Blacks can get eyes that blue.  
Looking at my long-lost son I suddenly hear something that makes my control over my Veela side snap: "NO! I GOT RID OF YOU! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN HERE! HOW DID YOU GET BACK HERE! I GOT RID OF YOU!" I turn my head from where my son and his friends are standing and see Molly.

The woman has a mad gleam in her eyes and her hands are covered in some strange swirling cloud of black-colored tendrils of smoke, the same kind of tendrils rising up from the outer corners of her eyes as she looks at both my son and his male friend, who has silver hair and crystal blue eyes – and who is fiercely glaring at the woman.  
Then the boy speaks and says: "We used means stronger than you will ever be." And my son – my Sora – then says: "You can take us from our home, but you can't take our need to come home." And I smirk as that is a comment James would have made – something I know Remus realizes too if his gasp is anything to go by.

Then Arthur asks: "Molly, do you know these kids?" And the girl answers: "Not me, but she does know Sora and Riku. And if I have to go by the smirk on that man's face, I'd say he does too." And I smile as the red-haired girl with sea-blue eyes looks straight at me and then everyone else looks at me as well and Remus asks:  
"Sirius?" And I sigh as I decide that it's high time that idiot gets off his stupid cloud of ignorant bliss as I say: "You can ask me to accept a lot, Remus, but I will never accept that you don't remember what I named my first born. Even if you still grieve Lily and James, you have no right to forget about that – or about him."  
The man looks shocked and then looks down as he says: "Sirius, it wouldn't be right. You're still a wanted man and –." But then my son makes my heart sing with pride as he says: "Wanted man, hunted man, tortured man. What of those titles takes a man his right to be a father? Especially to a son he lost before infancy."

And instantly I walk over and hug my son tightly, ignoring the irritated grunt from Moody as I know he still has his wand aimed at the three of them. Sora hugs me back, his face in my shoulder and whispers: "I had a good life, dad. I know I am who you would have wanted me to be. You can really be proud of me, I promise."  
I smile widely and whisper into his hair: "I know, son, I know." I then turn to the other boy and say: "Sorry to say your parents aren't here, Riku. They –." I stop and instantly the happy smile disappears off of Riku's face, to be replaced with a worried frown as he asks: "Did she get to them as well?" And I see him motion for Molly.

The woman screeches and I shake my head as I say: "Others did. They're not dead, they're just – just – just no longer able to function in the world outside of their rooms." This worries the three teenagers and the girl asks: "Are they hurt? Where are they? What happened to them? Did the Darkness take their hearts?"  
This confuses me and I ask: "What?" And to my shock the three of them show me a blade, the size of a regular sword, but each of them very different from the other. My Son's sword actually looks like a key with a golden guard, a bright blue rain guard and silver teeth at the end that kind of look like a crown or something.  
Riku on the other hand has a sword that slightly bows down, that has a red, purple and blue shade and that has a bright blue eye at the handle, while the handle itself consists of dark braids. The girl's sword looks quite harmless, having the color of a sunset and having flowers as teeth at the end of the blade and finally having a fruit for a chain.

But then I recognize the fruit and say: "THAT'S THE FRUIT WE FOUND IN SORA AND RIKU'S CRIBS! AFTER THEY WERE SENT AWAY!" And the girl looks at the fruit as I hear Molly cursing and Arthur asks his wife: "Molly, what on earth do you know of this? And why are you so against any of this anyway?"  
And I spat: "Simple, Arthur, I did not want to say this in front of everyone, but I have always believed that someone I trusted had taken me my son and while, until now, I believed that to be Pettigrew, do I now feel stupid as even he would not be low-hearted enough – let alone powerful enough – to send my son to another world."

"So – so Sora really – really is?" Harry then asks me and I couldn't be happier as Sora asks: "His son? Yep, and so are you." Harry looks absolutely flabbergasted at this and I say: "I wanted to tell you, but I first wanted a steady home and everyone else had already sold you the stupid excuse of me being your godfather and all."  
"You're – you're my – but – but what about?" Harry now stutters and I say: "James was my Veela mate, but he loved Lily like a sister and wanted her protected as Voldemort was really into targeting powerful Muggleborns, so we used a Time Turner and they married on the same time he and I bonded to each other.  
We just faked that Lily was pregnant both times James was and said that Lily's pregnancy made James real needy to stay home, which gave us the perfect excuse not to let his pregnant form be seen by the public as we feared what Voldemort would do with a child born from a disowned Veela and the Lord of an Ancient Line."

Harry looks at me in shock and I let go of one of my sons, only to walk over and closely hug the other, whispering: "Please Harry, forgive me for not saying anything, but even that doofus over there has been faking that he doesn't remember this. I just didn't want to tell you one thing and have everyone else tell you otherwise."  
The boy nods and then Riku says: "Well, now that that has been taken care of, time to do what Master Yen Sid told us." And I see all three of them aim their weapons at Molly, causing for Moody to glare at them as he re-aims his wand and the woman looks shocked for only a short second before getting angry again as Riku says:  
"You might have noticed, you fiend, that we don't look the ages we're supposed to be, but that is because we are nineteen and twenty years old respectively, so figure that one out, if you can." And instantly Hermione, looking more scandalized than I think she should, stands up and says: "You used Time-Travel!"

"Right in once, orders of our Master, of course." This worries me and I ask: "Master?" And Sora says: "Master Yen Sid, our mentor and the one that named us Keyblade Masters." And he swings the weapon in his hand a single time before aiming it at the angry wretch yet again, while I can see her fingering her own wand.  
Moving one arm away from Harry ever so slowly as to grab my own yet again as I have no intention of letting her hurt my son yet again, I listen as Kairi says: "Listen up, woman, in every heart, there is darkness. The older someone gets the more darkness can grow in one's heart, depending on the life this person leads.  
If a person leads a truly dark life and gives in to the Darkness they turn into monsters called Heartless – or so we thought. Apparently in this world, if you give yourself over to the Darkness, you can learn to control the Heartless – and that is exactly what I've seen you do during the months of June and July in nineteen-ninety-eight."

Then Sora goes on: "Naturally, after seeing such a thing, Kairi informed our Mentor, Master Yen Sid, and he too got a good look at this world. He discovered my and Riku's heritage and told us that – even if we would step in and stop you from controlling the Heartless in that timeline, it would not be as beneficial as if we did it now."  
Then Riku goes on and says: "So he gave us this ball of energy, gave us these three books and told us to go to this date, to separate your wretched form – and that little runt over there – from Sora's brother and then to give Sirius this letter – which I can only assume will explain everything all over again, but probably better."  
And he hands me a small envelope at the end of this speech, before turning his Keyblade straight at Ginny, something that has Ron standing up, but then Sora says: "Ron, if you don't want Harry's happiness to be ruined by that runt, you sit down now." But Ron seems adamant to protect his little sister and asks:  
"What proof do you have that Harry's happiness will be ruined?" But then I say: "This." And I show him a picture of an older Harry scowling at an older Ginny, who is cuddling up to him on a rickety-looking staircase, while the other steps are covered in little black creatures with antennas on their heads and yellow eyes.

Ron looks at the picture shocked and I say: "The envelope is full of them. All kinds of pictures that prove that these two control those black little monsters and are ruining your lives. There's even one of you and Hermione." And as Ron looks at me shocked, do I hand him the second picture I had found in the envelope.  
This one shows a very stiff Ron and Hermione sitting together while the same little creatures crawl over the couch around them, the only parts touching each other being the hands that are obviously clasped together in moral support instead of affection or anything else. Ron takes the picture and looks at it open-mouthed.  
Then Arthur asks: "Molly, what are those monsters doing inside the Burrow?" And Kairi answers: "Inside, controlling your lives the way those two want to. Outside, keeping anyone who can save all of you away from what she probably thinks is a perfectly good family home – more like a prison in Hollow Bastion, if you ask me."

And Sora and Riku nod in agreement, while I can only worry for the dark shadow I saw pass over Riku's eyes when Kairi said Hollow Bastion. Then Fred asks: "Wait, our lives? You mean – all of us?" And I nod as I lie the pictures down on the table, some showing George, others Bill and Fleur and one even Arthur.  
The man in question looks shocked and I can't blame him as the picture shows a horrendous sigh of the creatures destroying his shed, with him holding hands with that wretch, obviously trying to squeeze comfort out of the cold-hearted bitch next to him that probably caused for the destruction in the first place.

Hating how little Molly cares, even for her own husband, I decide on something I never thought I would do and say: "Kreacher, here. NOW!" And I hiss the last part, ordering the little filth to appear with a crack as he bows and asks: "What can Kreacher do for Master?" Before he starts to mumble under his breath again.  
Not caring for this, do I say: "Put Molly Anne and Ginerva Molly under House Arrest. Lock them in my father's room and don't let them out. They, their food and their clothes are now your full responsibility. Am I clear, Kreacher?" And while I can tell that the little devil hates his new orders does he spat:  
"Yes Master, Kreacher will obey." Then, deciding to give him some incentive, do I say: "You can safeguard the future happiness of an Heir of Black the better you follow these orders, Kreacher. They might not look it due to glamours and lives away from here, but there are two Heirs of the House of Black currently present."  
I can see the little wretch look at the room in shock and then he bows, lower than he did before and says: "Kreacher will do anything for future House of Black." And with a snap of his fingers, are Molly and Ginny out of the room, before he snaps his fingers again and disappears himself, making me smile in a very satisfied way.

I then turn to the books Riku also had been carrying and ask: "And those books are?" And Sora cringes as he says: "They're about the next three years. And they're not pretty." To this Riku asks: "How do you know this?" And Sora answers: "I took a quick peek at one of the back covers. The summary isn't comforting."  
This makes me cringe as well and then I look at the others, knowing what they will probably now expect of me and clear my throat, Harry and Sora the first to look at me, which makes me smile ever so shortly before I focus back on a task James and I had agreed would be mine once the boys were old enough to remember.  
I take a deep breath and say: "I know you had rules back where you came from, Sora, and I know you don't like rules all that much, Harry, but your grandfather from James' side had three rules that he took to heart and James and I had agreed when James was pregnant with Sora, that we would let you follow these rules as well."

The two boys nod, both looking solemn, but I can't help, but hate the look of hidden fear that is in Harry's eyes as I say: "The first rule is that you never, ever knowingly hurt yourself or someone else. An enemy like these Heartless, or a Death Eater – heavens let that never happen – is tolerated, any other person isn't."  
"And what if someone who is not a Death Eater attacks Harry or Sora first?" Ron asks and while I know that he probably has a good reason to ask this, do I take a deep breath, trying to feel like I did when James first told me that I would be responsible for making sure that these rules were lived up to by our boys and say:  
"James asked me to make sure these rules were lived up to by both Sora and Harry and while an attack by someone else is an exception, will I still consider punishment if I find that they instantly retaliated with an attack instead of thinking of ways to get out of that attack unharmed. This rule is for their safety and for their safety mostly."

This makes Ron nod, while Remus now has an amused smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow showing me his disbelief, do I glower at him for a very short second, hating how he lives in the past so much he doesn't see how I am trying to grow into being the responsible father James would have wanted me to be.  
The man catches the glower and the raised eyebrow is joined by the other in shock as I say: "The other goes more for Harry than for Sora, but mostly because of what happened at the end of Harry's third year." This makes Harry gulp and I take a deep breath as I say: "Harry, I cannot deny my gratefulness for you saving me."

This makes my son smile at me, while Sora and Riku share a worried glance and I say: "But I can also not deny that the idea of you willingly confronting Dementors makes me want to lock you in the top of Gryffindor tower and keep anyone and everyone away from you – just to keep you safe from harm and possible death."  
This makes Harry cringe and I say: "Therefore the second rule goes for you more than Sora. Next to never intentionally hurting yourself or another person, do I never – _ever –_ want to see you endanger yourself. Any event where you believe you can end up in the Hospital Wing where you still go through with, will be punished."  
Harry now cringes in on himself and I sigh as I say: "Understand that this is simply a rule to help you stimulate every bit of your natural born survival instincts. Any child born in a war is born with those instincts and I am just trying to help you develop every aspect of them as currently I only see your hero instincts growing.  
That worries me, Harry, because it doesn't help you stimulate your magic, your talents, your intelligence or even your common sense and we both know that there are enough witches and wizards out there who lack common sense. I just don't want you ending up like them, especially not with Voldemort around the corner."

Remus now looks at me shocked, which only further fuels my anger, but I keep it at bay as I see Harry relax again, sending me a small smile before I say: "One last rule and then we will discuss the punishments, if I catch you breaking these rules. And understand that this rule is a matter of trust more than anything else."  
Sora and Harry both nod and I say: "Never, _ever, ever_ lie. If there is something you don't want to tell us or a question you don't wish to answer, tell us. But never lie. Lying will get you nowhere and by our family will only be seen as a sign that you don't take us or our rights as your family serious enough to be honest with us."  
The two look shocked and then Sora says: "I won't ever lie, dad. I promise." And Harry nods, his head almost moving too fast for me to not catch the determination in his eyes to live up to that promise. Smiling at my two boys, I think: "That speech does the job every time, Uncle Charles." While thinking of my father-in-law.

I then take a deep breath and say: "I know you and your friends are way past the age of grounding, but I can honestly say that, in the matter of these rules, you can be over the age of sixty and you still don't break them. Dorea, your grandma, once put Charles, your grandpa, in the corner for trying a spell he knew could hurt him.  
And I will do the same with you. So break the first rule and it's the corner. No turning around, no talking, just sit in the corner and think of what you did. The time limit can go from ten minutes for two full hours. Any longer will depend on whether or not you broke the second rule and that can extend to a grounding of a week."

My boys nod and Riku says: "Our Island parents had just about the same rules. Break one of them and you were not allowed to leave the Main island for a certain amount of time." I nod, while I wonder where exactly my little Sora had been send to and then say: "Another part of the second punishment – well."  
I take a deep breath and say: "I once did something in my Sixth year, Harry can tell you of that later, but with it, I endangered the life of a rival of mine and Uncle Charles saw this as me breaking the second rule. He grounded me for the entire Christmas holiday and – and I was sixteen at the time – he spanked me."  
Sora and Harry now whiten in shock and I say: "Yes, he did. But he also made sure it didn't hurt, made sure to stop when he felt I had learned my lesson and held me in a very loving embrace afterwards, as proof that I was forgiven and that the mistake was behind us. Something Snape obviously doesn't get."  
I grumble and then shake my head and say: "This consequence and the procedure I just explained you will be handled and dealt with, if you break rule number two. And trust me, Aunt Dorea even threatened with it on our Bonding day – and we were nineteen years old." And quickly Sora and Harry nod in understanding.  
Glad that this is almost over, do I say: "The final punishment – for the last rule – is the one thing I already told you and a mouthwash. A mouthwash is where I lie a small piece of soap on your tongue, you close your mouth and I count the amount of time I believe justifies for the severity of your lie. Afterwards you can spit it out."

The two nod in relief, but I can tell that the relief for Harry's side is a little more than just about the spitting part and I decide to slowly confront my son about this later. I then turn to another matter at hand and say: "Harry, I would love to answer any questions you have, but I believe that book will do a better job than I can."  
And we all look at the three books that Riku is still holding, me again remembering what Sora said about them and fearing what they will be about as I just know that Voldemort will be in them and will – together with Fudge and his dumbass actions – ruin any chance Harry still has for a few last normal years as a teen.  
This makes me sigh and then Riku puts the books down and walks over to me, lying his hand on my shoulder as he says: "Don't worry. We have back-up just waiting to come here and help us with whatever we will discover in these books. And, in three years, we can show Harry all the places we have travelled to."  
This makes me smile at the silver-haired boy and he says: "And in the mean time, can we use the books to swap stories, no?" And I nod, already feeling excited at the prospect of hearing about my eldest son's life. But then Remus makes my life a lot harder and asks: "Sirius, if you're James' mate, how are you still alive?"

* * *

_**And that makes Chapter 02  
I'll admit that this AN was written while editing the chapter, but I also admit that I forgot how amazing my non-CR chapters can be. I already have about 18 chapters of this story and if you pick this one, I guarantee it will be one you will enjoy as I seriously enjoyed writting it. Remember, I will chose one of five when the Vote count reaches 100!  
Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	3. Lupin's Mistake And The First Chapter

**_I just want to let everyone know that the book I used for the CR part is the OotP hardcover First Edition, Published in 2003._**

* * *

_**Chapter 03  
**__**Lupin's mistake and the First chapter**_

_**Remus' POV**_

I just don't understand. Back in the days I do remember James and Sirius bonding, but ever since James and Lily died, did I believe for that to be just a bonding between close friends, something they did to strengthen themselves and make them more capable of protecting Harry, especially after they lost Sora.  
I know Sora is Sirius' son, but with everything that confused me after James and Lily died, has it been harder and harder for me to understand how this could be possible. And yet, now I see the ultimate proof of this as Sora is standing here in front of me, a powerful weapon in hand and looking like the spitting image of Sirius.  
Looking at the boy and having asked the one question that has been confusing me every time I tried to remember that James and Sirius were lovers, do I not at all understand the shocked and devastated looks Sora and Harry are sending me as anyone knowing Veela would know that they die a year after their mates do.

"Did you have to tell my son that rudely that his mother is dead, Lupin?" Sirius then suddenly spats at me and I whiten as I realize that I really didn't think that question through and he goes on, obviously angry at me for reasons I just can't fathom as he says: "And I lived, because our bonding happened on the same day as the wedding.  
We used a Time-Turner to make sure that Lily becoming the new Lady Potter would be on the same day as James becoming my Bonded mate and because he was pregnant of Sora when we bonded, did Lily's magic as Lady Potter lessen the strength of that ritual and did Sora's life energy tie me to this plain, would anything happen to James."  
Understanding his explanation and feeling stupid as that one makes perfect sense, do I see that Sirius is still glaring at me and he says: "I understand that you still grieve over Lily and James, Remus, I really do, but your behavior to me when I explained my sons the rules I wanted to instate proves that you live in the past just too much."

This shocks and confuses me and Sirius says: "You are behaving as if I'm still the fifteen year old wild lover-boy that was famous at Hogwarts for kissing every girl of his year and as if the responsible man I was trying to become when James told me he was pregnant never existed. I really expected more out of you, old friend."  
This makes me lower my head, mostly as I can barely believe how well Sirius has seen through me and he says: "Although personally – I wonder how much of a friend you really are." I look at him shocked and he says: "Not to me, but to Harry." This makes me look at the boy, who looks at his father with great confusion.  
Then Sirius goes on and says: "I can understand that Albus told you stories of Harry's wonderful upraising and that he was not to get in contact with the Magical World until he was ready, but the way he behaved to you in the Shrieking Shack proves he saw you as nothing but a teacher, which means something unforgiveable, Remus."

I look at Sirius, seeing his eyes blazing with hidden fury and he says: "You kept your friendship with James a secret from his own son. I don't blame you for doing that concerning your friendship with me, but with James is a whole other story as I know that you would be clever enough to talk of James without needing to mention me.  
We agreed, when Sora was growing inside of James, that even if one of us would die, we would always be in contact and would play major roles in the lives of every child of the Marauders. Sora's journey to another world made that impossible concerning him, but Harry was in the Magical world three years before you taught him.  
You purposely and knowingly kept yourself from Harry and as much as I am still grieving over the loss of my love and Sub, do I still remain in contact with my son, for his sake. I cannot say the same of you and that hurts me more than words can say." I lower my head in shame this time, knowing that all he's saying is true and Sirius asks:

"What I don't understand is why you didn't contact him last year. What kept you, Remus? Were you waiting for me to contact you before you would contact Harry? Were you in the belief that Harry would want you as nothing but a teacher? Or were you just falling back so deep into your grief that you forgot about him?"  
I cringe harshly at the last one and Sirius, his voice now thick as he tries to hold back some kind of emotion – I can only surmise that it must be anger – says: "James and Lily are gone, but we know them better than anyone else, especially Harry and Sora, so it's our duty – ours, Remus – to make sure they know them as well as we do.

And you failed in that." These last five words cut straight through me and I cave in, lying my head on the table in front of me and lying my hands around my head in shame. Sirius sighs and says: "I just don't understand why, but I hope that – with Sora and Harry here now – you will at least try to make up for your failure, old friend."  
And I look at my friend in shock as he looks away and says: "Failing or not, it stays our duty to take any chance we get to tell Harry and Sora everything we can about the people we lost. They, more than anyone, deserve to know who their mother and his sister-by-magic were. You know that as well as I do, don't you?"  
I nod and Sirius asks: "So when Harry goes back to school, I won't be the only one writing him?" I shake my head, knowing that that is what made Sirius know I stayed away from Harry after resigning from my job and the man nods, before he says: "Then let's start reading." And he seats himself back in his chair, Harry beside him.

_**Sora's POV**_

"So one of mum's friends has been keeping himself away from my little brother this entire time, while he had multiple chances to stay in contact and even taught him for a full year? What kind of friend is that?" I wonder silently as I take the seat on the other side of my father with Riku seating Kairi next to me and sitting himself next to her.  
I look at the love of my life, the guy of my dreams and wonder if I, perhaps, have enough of my father's Veela nature in me to make him my mate. Deciding to ask my father later, I look up as he takes the first book, with a yellow front cover, red lettering and a Phoenix in flight under the letters from the stack.  
"Good front cover, very promising." He mumbles before handing the book to a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes that I suddenly notice hold a lot of surprise and wisdom. Then Kairi whispers: "That's Hermione, Molly was forcing her and Ron together back in our time. I think she sees Ron more as a brother, though."  
I nod and smile as it seems that Hermione is very happy that Sirius offered her the book. Then Sirius – dad – makes me laugh and says: "Best let our most studious read first before they pluck the book out of our hands with their need." Hermione scowls at him playfully while Ron and Harry laugh and she starts reading.

_**Hermione's POV**_

Sirius might have made a joke of my need to read, but just by what he has been doing since Sora and Riku came in can I tell that the man is a lot more observant of his surroundings and those in them than even Professor Lupin seems to realize as I have been looking at the books with fascination quite a few times the last half an hour.  
Still, the fact that Harry still has a parent is the best news I have heard in ever so long a time, the last time being when Harry told me that Sirius had invited him to stay with him. Of course the man had made that offer, he was the boy's father and I can't exactly blame him for faking to be different with what everyone else thought.  
Hating how Harry could have known almost two years ago now that he still had a living parent and that the man who knew this was also Harry's teacher for a full year, I try not to glare at Lupin myself as I believe that Sirius has vocally punished him enough. Instead of that, do I open the book to the first chapter and start reading.

**_Dudley Demented  
_****_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 - OotP_**

"When is this?" Sora asks and Harry says: "If I have to go by the title, I'd say it's about three days ago." This makes Riku asks: "How does the title tell you that?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Let's just say that was not a good day to be me." The two boys nod and I look at Harry in worry before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 - OotP_**

"Wow, if you're not even complementary about your own appearance." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "Then I fear to hear ours." And the first nods in agreement as I suddenly notice Sora looking at Harry with a contemplative stare as he asks: "Riku, remember what Master Yen Sid told us about Hearts and the Keyblade?"  
"That the Keyblade can unlock a person's heart, you mean?" Riku answers in a question back and Sora nods as he says: "What if that counts for more than just what he told us? About that curse that pushes the soul out of the body." I feel absolutely horrified that such a curse exists and Riku hums in contemplation as he says:  
"You might be onto something there, Sora, but what exactly are you trying to say?" And Sora answers: "Well, Harry looks ever so much like our mother, but I don't see any traits of our dad. What if I can unlock those traits with my Keyblade?" Now Riku looks at Sora shocked, while Kairi smiles and says:

"Sora, that's a great idea." And Sora smiles at her before he asks: "Can I give it a try, da – eh Sirius. Sorry, still getting used." To this Sirius smiles and says: "Nineteen years old and raised by perfectly good parents, I'm not surprised you're getting used to this idea. And if Harry agrees, I would love it if you could try."  
"Me too. Try ahead." Harry answers happily as Sora looks at him and Sora smiles, before they both stand up and Sora summons that strange weapon yet again, again out of thin air, making me wonder how he actually does that. He then aims the end of it straight at his brother and Harry closes his eyes as Sora seems to take focus.  
I look at the two and see stars and tendrils of light start to swirl and shine around the end of the weapon before a bright beam of white light is shot out of Sora's weapon and hits Harry right in the chest, where I can almost see the beam connecting itself with Harry's actual heart, something that shocks me deeply.

Then suddenly, as if from the background, do I hear Harry's heart and to my shock doesn't it beat like a regular heart, but at a slightly slower pace, making me worry for Harry's health all over again and a quick look at Sirius shows me that the father has realized the same. Then, something I will never be able to explain happens.  
The light beam that Sora shot at Harry seems to suddenly grow from Harry's heart to every part of his body, as if the energy split itself down inside his heart and now flows through his veins and before my very eyes – before the shocked eyes of everyone here – does Harry start to change in appearance with every single heartbeat.

His hair turns slightly longer and grows quite thicker, almost to the same extend as Sora, but stays the same ebony black color, even if the light now surrounding him seems to make it shine a lot more. His face grows slightly fuller and grows slightly longer as well, giving him a much closer resemblance to Sirius than before.  
His entire body seems to grow as well, but when it stops does it almost seem as if he now grew in a much healthier way than described in the book. Then, while I can no longer see any changes surround Harry, can I almost tell that Sora is still unlocking things – like abilities – inside Harry's heart as Sora seems to keep his focus.  
Finally after almost ten minutes does the beam of energy disappear and when Harry opens his eyes, Sirius is the first to gasp. The same sea-blue eyes as Sora, but then with a dark brown ring around the edge of the iris look up ever so slowly and I gasp myself as magic seems to shine wildly inside the blue color of the eyes.

Having always looked up to Harry because of the amazing way he held himself and the amazing aura of magic I could feel around him when he would talk to us about something important – like when he convinced Ron and me that he had to get through the trapdoor – I now actually feel that same amazing aura surrounding my friend.  
Amazed that that power has always been a part of Harry, something that he was supposed to have to his ability all the time and not just when it came down to something dangerous, can I only imagine how Harry must be feeling right now as Sora must have unlocked incredible things within Harry's heart to have these results.  
Then suddenly I see Harry squinting and wonder what could be wrong with the boy I have considered my brother since First year before he slowly raises his left hand and pulls his glasses off his face, the brightness of his eyes almost blinding me without the glasses in front of it and Harry gasps as he must be seeing much better now.  
He then looks from his brother to his own right hand and he slowly raises it, his eyes showing his confusion and his attempt to focus on something and before all our eyes does another weapon like Sora's appear in Harry's hand, this one gold colored with a dark colored handle and a red-colored rain guard.

Sora and Riku look at the Keyblade in shock and Harry looks at it, tilting his hand a little as he tries to look at it from different points of view, but then Riku recovers from his shock and says: "Why are we surprised?" Sora looks at him and he says: "He is your brother, it's only natural his Keyblade looks like yours, right?"  
Sora nods at him and Harry nods as well, before he asks: "So – how do you work this – Keyblade?" And Sora says: "Don't worry, we'll teach you all about it later, okay?" Harry nods, the excitement almost radiating off of him and then Sirius says: "So you're an Empathic Veela." And we all look at him as he smiles at Harry.

"An – an Empathic Veela?" Harry asks and Sirius says: "It's the term for Veela who let their magic make their emotions be felt like some kind of Aura. Teenage Veela usually only use this when certain emotions rise up, yours are currently all over the place. It will be handy to help you find your mates." And Harry asks:  
"Mates? As in plural?" Sirius nods and says: "Empathic Veela need more than one mate. They need multiple. Sometimes two, sometimes three or four. It depends on how strong they can let their emotions become a magic of its own. That magic after all needs a strong base and Mates are a Veela's base for power."  
Harry nods and Sora asks: "Siri – dad – do you – do you think I'm Veela too?" And we all look at him as he seems worried about this, but then Sirius smiles at him and says: "Well, you are born before Harry was and he is Veela, so I'm pretty sure I passed my Veela gene onto both my offspring. So yes, Sora, I think you're a Veela too."  
This makes Sora smile widely and Riku says: "Why don't we see if we can unlock the Veela inside Sora's heart once we've read a few chapters, have our back-up here and are a little more settled in?" Everyone nods and the two boys go back to sit with their father, Sirius wrapping a proud arm around them both as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 - OotP_**

Now Sora looks at his brother and mutters: "You know, I think I can convince the three fairies to make you a piece of armor like they did with me a few years – I mean –." He then seems to contemplate the years and says: "I think that was about half a year ago or so, from this timeline, that is." He then shakes his head and says:  
"Time travel is so confusing." And I think: "Don't I know about it?" Glad that we're not reading about Third year as I don't want the twins to find out that I had broken the rules to save Sirius as I just know that they would never let me live it down. Trying not to think of that, do I focus back on the task at hand and read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 7 - OotP_**

"How big was that chance?" Sora asks and Harry answers: "Until that day, pretty damn zero. They were too content with staying indoors and trying to keep cool to really wish to be outside." Sora nods and I wonder what could have happened to change that, before deciding that the book will answer my question and read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 7 &amp; 8 – OotP _**

This shocks me and I ask: "You don't even watch the news during dinner together?" And Harry laughs hard and coldly, the atmosphere changing with his emotions apparently and making me shiver before he stops and asks: "Oh wait, you were serious?" I nod, confused as to why he would think I was joking and he says:  
"No way, dinner time is Dudley's time for the TV and when it's Dudley's time not even Vernon can decide to change the channel." This shocks me as no child should be able to have that kind of power over an adult and Sirius asks: "You do realize that, if we had a TV, that would not go for either you or Sora, don't you?"  
And while Lupin still seems amazed at Sirius' parenting, something he now obviously tries to hide, does Harry smile and say: "I know, and I'm glad you won't let me be that spoiled." And he hugs Sirius ever so shortly, the atmosphere around me warming up quite comfortably with his happiness and making me smile.  
Sirius smiles back at his son and Moody says: "That the boy is an Empathic Veela just made this whole reading thing a whole lot more interesting." And all the adults nod, the twins doing so in clear excitement, while Harry turns red as he finally seems to realize his effect on the atmosphere around us and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 – OotP _**

"Trying to butt in? How is wanting to see the news trying to butt in?" Kairi asks confused and Harry looks at her from behind Sirius as he asks: "Kairi right?" Kairi nods and he says: "The best way to try and understand what Vernon thinks is to not try at all. I did for a few years and then I just gave up." The girl nods and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 – OotP _**

"How is that a good thing?" I ask appalled and Harry says: "Hermione, remember. This is Vernon we're talking about." But then Sirius says: "You know, Harry, I am really starting to wonder about your home life, with how you're talking about that Muggle and all." Harry cringes and again the atmosphere changes.  
For the shortest of seconds, just after Harry cringes, do I feel as if frost is growing on my shoulder and instinctively try to shake it off, seeing others do the same before we all realize what we're doing and then Harry asks: "Can we just read the chapter?" But while Sirius looks at him worriedly, do I simply continue reading.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 – OotP _**

"Wait, Figg – not – not Arabella Figg, right?" Sirius asks and I wonder about the anger and worry that seems to sound through his now thick voice and Harry asks: "I think so, why?" Sirius shakes his head and says: "I – I need more proof. There are plenty of people named like that in the magical world. I just need some more proof."  
This worries me and I wonder who Sirius could have known that was also named Arabella as it seems as if the man has a really bad history with this person. But then I see something that makes me rethink this thought as the arm Sirius has around Harry seems to have tightened for some reason, even if only ever so slightly.  
Wondering what could have happened to the Potters that Sirius knows about, I decide to go with Sirius' idea of letting it go until we know for sure that this is the same Arabella Figg as the one Sirius seems to know this bad thing about and while hoping that it isn't the same, for Harry's sake, do I continue reading.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 – OotP _**

"And even more so about how to act normal and like a perfectly normal family." Harry snorts and Sirius asks: "What do you mean with that?" And Harry shrugs as he says: "I think I thought about it that day. It's a pretty stupid thing they did, we'll probably read about it." Sirius nods, while still looking at Harry and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 – OotP _**

"Harry, how can you be sure they would do such things?" Lupin asks him shocked and Mr. Weasley goes on: "Surely Dudley respects his parents enough not to lie to them." But Harry snorts again and I feel another need to shake off that same frost as earlier, before he says: "This is Dudley we're talking about, Mr. Weasley."  
This shocks the adults and Ron and I share a glance as Harry had never really talked a lot about his family, but during the spare times he did, it was never really anything positive and most of the time made Ron and me worry about what Dumbledore was thinking sending Harry back there every summer again.

But then a sudden thought shocks me and I say: "Harry, Dumbledore can't send you back there anymore." Everyone looks at me and she says: "You told me he constantly sends you back there for your own protection, that you're safest there because of your mother. But your mother is James, James has no relation to them."  
Harry's eyes are wide and the whole atmosphere seems to have frozen, but this time not with some kind of cold, just the feeling as if every bit of wind and air has stopped moving. Then tears appear in Harry's eyes and I feel the air around me move again as Harry seems overwhelmed with happiness at this very fact.  
He then turns to Sirius and asks: "You'll let him know this, won't you? You'll let him realize I have no relation there anymore, won't you? This will convince him! He'll be without reason to send me back! Please dad, don't let him send me back." And the strong hope with which Harry speaks almost chokes me up.

Sirius seems just as choked up, if not shocked by the desperation Harry shows and he hugs his son tightly as he whispers: "I worry over your need not to go back there, Harry, but I promise to make sure Albus stops sending you there anyway. You're right, as my son, you have no relation there and he has no reason to send you there."  
Now Harry cries and I feel as if an amazing weight has been lifted off my shoulders, a weight I never wanted to have in the first place and touching my heart at the emotions Harry sends me, I feel my own fear mounting as it almost feels as if something inside that house has Harry absolutely terrified of going back.  
Looking at my brother in all but blood and fearing for what could have happened in there as Harry always seems so reserved and closed-off for the first few days after he comes back from that House, do I suddenly wonder why I never brought my fears and worries to the teachers – or to Dumbledore for that matter.

After a while Harry stops crying and Sirius says: "We'll have a few pillow talks about this, okay?" Harry nods and I wonder what pillow talks are and Harry wonders the same as he asks: "Pillow talks?" And Sirius answers: "Small talk before bed. Charles and I used to have those in his before he would send me to mine."  
Harry smiles at this and Sirius turns to Sora and says: "And those are available to you as well, of course." And Sora almost shines with the happiness he feels at hearing this and then Sirius moves closer to Sora and whispers something in his ear that I can't hear, but that makes Sora nod in agreement before I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 – OotP _**

"Why scavenge for old newspapers?" Riku asks and Harry answers: "The Dursleys were kind enough to have at least one news channel. I wanted all the information I could get, so I tried to get it from different sources and seeing as how the news on the TV isn't always the same as the news from newspapers."  
Riku nods and asks: "But why old ones?" And Harry answers: "As I said, they were kind enough to put that channel on. Asking them for the newspaper would go too far in their book." This shocks Riku and makes Ron and me share another glance, both of us nodding and after this do I quickly regain everyone's attention as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8&amp;9 – OotP _**

"What were you waiting for?" Sora asks and Harry seems to be feeling just as morose as he apparently did then as I can almost feel the shadows creeping up around me in response to his softly mumbled: "You'll see." Sora nods and softly clasps his brother on the back, making Harry smile and making the atmosphere light up again.  
"So distress is shadows creeping up." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "Cringing causes a small frost to grow on the shoulder." Then Ron goes on: "Happiness makes this room seem to light up." And I finish it the listing and say: "And desperation makes the air around people feel like it stopped moving."  
"Sure is interesting so far." The twins chorus and Harry turns red, making me want to wave myself some coolness as Sirius says: "And embarrassment makes the temperature rise up." Which makes the twins snicker and makes Harry hit himself on the head. Sirius wraps another arm around him with a smile and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 9 – OotP _**

"You actually consider that a normal reaction from that man?" Lupin asks in shock, while I can barely believe that anyone would even say such a thing and Harry mumbles: "He's been saying that since the whole strike started hitting the news. Nothing new to me, really." This shocks me and I barely hear Sirius mumble:  
"How can Albus condone you staying there if people like him say such things?" Harry shrugs and asks: "He doesn't know?" To this Sirius shakes his head and says: "Whether she is who I think she is or not, I know Albus gets all his information about them from her. There's no way he couldn't know about this."  
But Harry and I share a look as he rants and I know he and I think the same thing. If that woman really is someone who once hurt the Potters, then she wouldn't exactly hesitate to not tell Dumbledore everything if that, in turn would hurt Harry. Nodding at each other to show that we indeed think alike, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 9 – OotP _**

"Death and destruction?" Sora asks shocked and Kairi goes on: "Why would you want to know about that?" And Harry says: "Because we're on the brink of a war and I'm just wanting to know when it will really commence. The news telling me about those things will let me know when to start preparing."  
Sora, Kairi and Riku look at Harry in shock and Sirius says: "And that is why I don't think Harry's age should matter the way Molly has been going on about it." Everyone looks at him and he says: "Anyone with brains would know that age isn't just a number, the amount of experience someone has is also an important factor.  
And whether I like it or not, Harry has more experience with Voldemort than anyone here and that is something I think should be held accountable." Everyone of the adults looks shocked at this, while Riku seems to nod in agreement and Harry smiles widely at his father who whispers: "We'll talk later." And I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 9 – OotP _**

"That near crash could have been something." Sora says, but Harry shakes his head and says: "The Pilot had not taken the wind into account when he flew and got stuck in a crosswind. It also happened closely after he took off, so no follower of Voldemort could have planned and achieved such a thing with so little time."  
Sora nods and Riku asks: "Am I the only one hating how Harry is just as smart and war-clever as we became after our journeys?" And both Sora and Kairi shake their heads at this as Harry asks: "Journeys?" To which Sora says: "We'll explain once back-up's here, it's not pretty." His brother nods and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 9 – OotP _**

"How is that even news?" Moody asks in shock and I sigh as I say: "Some news reports have what they call fillers. Small pieces of news that can interest only very certain groups of people, but that are mostly used to make sure the full time frame a news hour has is filled." The Auror grunts in disgust at this and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 9 – OotP _**

"And when several things happen in quick succession around Harry." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "You can be assured that those things are never good." And Ron and I sigh as I wish that I could argue that statement, yet my best friend really does seem prominent on finding trouble all the time.  
Then I snicker as I remember what Harry always says to that statement. _I don't go looking for trouble, it always finds me_. I then look at Sora, remembering what he said only minutes ago and think: "I guess it runs in the family." But while this makes me smile, do I know that it will only gravely worry Sirius and with that do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 9&amp;10 – OotP _**

"Epic, terrified, well-prepared – painful." Sora cringes at the end and Moody says: "Good place to put your wand, Potter, better than when we met a few hours ago." To which Tonks asks: "I still want to know who that person is that lost a buttock to putting his wand in the back pocket of his jeans, hmm?" Moody growls at her and Sora asks:  
"Is that even possible?" And the Auror answers: "It is if you say even half a spell while trying to pull your wand out and finding out that it's stuck under your waistband." This causes for new frost to appear on my shoulder as we all cringe and I try to fight the urge to shake it off, knowing it's not really there before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 10 – OotP _**

"And WHAT?" Sirius shouts and while I can see how furious the man is, does the temperature in the room seem to lower dramatically and Mr. Weasley says: "Sirius, control your anger, you're scaring Harry." And instantly the man – who had shot up in anger – sits back down and takes his son in a firm hug as he whispers:  
"We really should have picked you up weeks ago. If only I had told everyone the truth when they got here. You should have never gone to that awful place." And while he keeps mumbling things like this, does the temperature of the room return to normal and Kingsley, who has a thoughtful, angry frown on his face, says:  
"What I'd like to know is why Dursley thinks he can do such a thing. Surely someone of the Magical World has told him of the severity with which we punish Muggles that commit one of the five crimes against a minor." But then Harry proves the tanned Auror wrong and asks: "The five crimes? What five crimes?"

And Kingsley answers: "The five crimes Muggles are more likely to perform on Magical Minors than witches or wizards are. They're therefore punished harder than witches or wizards, but that's only because this fact was proven by extensive research which is performed at least once a century by the Unspeakables.  
The five crimes are Neglect, Starvation, Abuse, Rape and Murder. For the first two, a Muggle is send to life-long prison and the Muggles on the neighborhood where he lives are told that the Government has found his name on a list of members of whatever terroristic organization is currently at large, or that they were Neo-Nazi's."

Harry nods, while I shudder at the idea of Neo-Nazi's actually being here in this country and then suddenly remember the few times over the last few years that perfectly harmless people were suddenly found to be actual Neo-Nazi's. Wondering if those people had actually been starving or neglecting a magical minor I listen on.  
"For the third sentence – and only the third because we have stumbled upon quite a few forms of abuse over the years – will the Muggle be sentenced before the Queen herself, usually with banishment from the country. The neighborhood is then told that he or she has been ordered to move to the Queen's court."  
"And those in the neighborhood would then instantly think that it was for something good and leave it at that, right?" I ask the man and he nods, while Harry is still looking at Kingsley and just by the small changes I feel in the atmosphere do I know that Harry is listening intently in an attempt to keep a firm hold on his emotions.

Then Kingsley says: "The last two, because they really should never be committed, are sentenced with immediate transport to Azkaban. The Muggle committing either of these crimes gets one day out of Azkaban to explain himself, but the rules are very clear that, no matter the explanation, the Muggle is never to leave prison again."  
"So like when I was send to Azkaban after that whole thing with Pettigrew?" Sirius asks and Tonks says: "Exactly like that, only that in your case it was illegal to do so and in the case of a Muggle even attempting to rape a Magical Minor, he gets a Port Key thrown at him and that's that. An excuse to the neighborhood and done."

But while the young woman sounds very upbeat and light-hearted, can I tell by looking at her and how her hair has changed to a very deep brown, that she is taking this conversation quite seriously and then Kingsley says: "So seeing what we just discovered, do I think I will need to contact her Royal Majesty as soon as possible."  
"What? What for?" Harry asks shocked and Kingsley asks: "What for? Harry, what we just read already happened and is – by anyone with common sense – considered a clear sign of abuse. That man is to be arrested on the spot." And just by these words does the temperature in the room drop below zero so quickly it almost shocks me.

Looking at Harry and seeing his pure white face and his trembling hands, I can only surmise what else Dursley has done that Harry obviously fears will come to light if the man were to be put on trial and I decide to calm my brother in all but blood down as my body starts to, involuntarily, shiver and I turn to Kingsley as I ask:  
"If a Muggle were to be arrested for this, would his arrest be published as well, Kingsley? I'm sure people like Skeeter would love to get their hands on things like that." But Kingsley shakes his head and says: "We have a small section in the daily prophet where we write _Muggle this committed certain number out of five crimes.  
_That's all, it's a small section on one of the last pages, just next to job offerings for certain more specified career possibilities such as Aurors and Hit Wizards or Healers of Certain Illnesses." I nod at the man and the temperature rises again, making me smile at Harry, who smiles back at me tentatively but with relief in his eyes.  
Then Kingsley says: "Sorry if I worried you, Harry, but we never allow for crimes committed by Muggles to be published. And with people like Malfoy having shares in that paper, I don't think anyone will ever be interested enough in actually reading it anyway." This makes Harry smile in relief and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 10 – OotP _**

This shocks me and Sora says: "It must have been one of the blocked abilities in his heart. The terror of being suffocated must have released some of it, just enough to help him." The others nod and then Riku hums: "I wonder." As he looks at Harry and – upon closer look – at his scar. Harry sees this too and covers the scar instinctively.  
Then Ron asks: "What? What do you wonder?" And Riku answers: "Keyblade Wielders can use specific forms of magic. Fire, Ice, Time and a few others. I'm just wondering if perhaps Harry has an affinity with the Thunder magic of Keyblade Wielders and if that could be what surged through him that day."  
Harry looks shocked and says: "That might just be it." While Kairi and Sora smile at the silver haired boy brightly. Then suddenly do I shake my head and look closer at Sora as I could have sworn that I saw a hint of adoration in the boy's eyes. Looking from him to Kairi, I see her catching my glance and see her lips move:  
"Help me get them together, will you?" And with a shock do I realize that Sora is indeed looking at Riku with adoration – because he's in love with the silver-haired boy. Looking between the two, I wonder why they allowed Kairi to sit between them, but then realize that it must be because they don't know it of the other.

Shaking my head at this fact, I hear Mr. Weasley ask: "Are you alright, Hermione?" And I look at him before deciding to encourage Sora a little and send a very quick wink Kairi's way before I say: "Yeah, I'm fine." I then turn to Sirius and ask: "Sirius, how long did it take you to realize you loved James as more than a friend?"  
Sirius looks shocked and confused, but I motion ever so softly for his right and he seems to get the hint as he leans back on his seat, with his arms crossed and says: "Well, I have to admit that didn't take me all that long, Hermione. It was getting the courage to tell him that took me quite a few years of my school time."  
"Did it now?" Kairi asks with a hidden smirk and Sirius says: "Yeah, you wouldn't say that for a Gryffindor, but I was so afraid of ruining our friendship, it took me from the first Hogsmeade weekend in my fourth to the Valentines Weekend in my sixth. Two years and four months before I had the guts to even ask James on a date.

After that things quickly went uphill and within the month we were sharing just about everything. James even insisted within 2 months that I mark him as my own as I had been holding in for so long. I refused, of course, marking a mate deserves more than a quick make-out session and back then exams were right around the corner."  
He then shakes his head and says: "But James was nothing if not persistent. Right after the exams, he took me on his broom, took me to that secret little spot we found on the Astronomy tower and there he showed me just how much he wanted to be mine. He even threatened that he would officially propose if I didn't mark him."  
This shocks me and Harry asks: "Is that bad?" Sirius shrugs and says: "For an unbound Veela Dominant, that's bad, yes. A proposal from a Submissive is – for us Veela – like a sign that our loyalty to our mate isn't strong enough and Veela are a lot, but we're not the purest creatures of love since Ancient Greece without reason."

Harry nods in understanding and Sirius pulls his sons close as he says: "So word of advice to both of you. If you think you've found your mate, gather up your inner Gryffindor courage and approach him first chance, but make sure you have firm rules when it comes to the marking, understand?" And both boys nod solemnly.  
I then see that, while Harry is happily smiling at his father, that Sora's smile lacks the same happiness as he seems reluctant about something and then Kairi makes matters worse as she asks: "So how big is the chance that either Sora or Harry's best friend becomes a possible mate?" And Sirius laughs before he says:  
"With me as their father, at least fifty percent, Kairi. At the least." Kairi grins and says: "Well, I know that Sora has a good way of bonding himself to his possible mate, don't you Sora?" Sora turns red at this and asks: "Huh?" But then Riku answers: "The Paopu fruit you stocked, remember?" And Sora, even redder now, says:

"Oh yeah, you're right." And from the bag on his back does the boy pull out the same kind of fruit as I saw dangling from Kairi's keychain. Large and star-shaped, orange colored and with two green leaves attached to one end of the fruit. He then lies it down in front of him and Sirius asks: "So what's so special about it?"  
And Kairi answers: "The legend behind the Paopu fruit says that, if you share it with someone you care about, your destiny becomes intertwined with that of theirs and you remain a part of each other's life forever. Kind of like a fruit creating a soul bond, don't you think?" Sirius laughs and says: "Yeah, does sound like that."  
He then looks at the fruit apprehensively and says: "Sure would have been nice to have had that when James was still alive. Then maybe our intertwined destinies could have found a way to save him." To this Harry hugs him closely and Sirius wraps a strong arm around his son as Sora puts the fruit back in his bag and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 10 – OotP _**

"Got to admit, that's a good excuse." Tonks says with her arms crossed on the table and Kingsley grimaces as he says: "Yeah, but I don't like how easily he makes that excuse. He's obviously had practice and if he made those same excuses to Harry, then that proves he's also guilty of neglect." To this Ron says:  
"But Harry knows about magic." And Kingsley answers: "I don't mean in the current time, Ron. I mean before Harry got his letter." To which Mr. Weasley says: "Surely that's impossible. How would they be able to explain to him how his mother died then?" And suddenly I see Ron looking at Harry with wide eyes.  
Realizing what his wide eyes mean, I see Harry trying to send Ron a pointed glare and – not wanting for Harry to get angry at Ron for spilling beans that are still to remain buried – so to speak – do I send my own glare at Ron, telling him that he shouldn't be so obvious silently. The redhead turns to me and I quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 10&amp;11 – OotP _**

"Good instincts, lad, wish we had realized you were that observant earlier on this summer. Would have let us know you could be onto us." Moody growls and Harry growls back: "I wasn't and neither do I like being watched without knowing it. I feel like I'm some caged animal locked in a cell with a hidden camera or something."  
All of the adults cringe and Sirius says: "Harry, I did agree with Dumbledore that you needed to be watched, but that was for two reasons. One, Voldemort was after you and I was unable to do anything about it. And two, if you were to find out about it, it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort did as well.  
That was just a risk we couldn't take as he could very well let Lucius Malfoy tell Fudge that – say – Kingsley was guarding you without direct orders. It could endanger the Order. Do you understand?" And while I feel shocked at his wisdom, does Harry sigh in defeat and say: "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." And I quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 11 – OotP _**

"Because you don't know how to behave like decent people and give your nephew the opportunity to watch the news. It's almost as if you don't want him to learn anything with how you were talking about your own son." Mr. Weasley snarls and while I can barely believe that the Muggle Loving man is angry at Muggles, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 11 – OotP _**

"And that's my pride coming out, right there. I wouldn't have used that kind of wit, but I definitely would not have allowed for Muggles like that to talk in such tones to me, no sir." Sirius laughs and Harry smiles widely, the atmosphere in the room heating up quite nicely as he does so and I smile at my friend before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 11 – OotP _**

"Seeing the few cases where I heard of people being accused of being Neo-Nazi's, I'm not too sure if that's true anymore." I then mutter and Kingsley asks: "Could you name one, Hermione?" And I think back, racking my brain as I say: "Andrew Hornsby?" And instantly do I know I hit it right where it hurts as Kingsley hisses.  
"One of the worst of all cases I have ever encountered. He actually turned three of his children from witches and wizards into squibs with how little he fed them. Only gave them a small loaf of bread and a single cup of water a week, both of them overflowing with way too many vitamins and whatnot to still be healthy for the kids."

This makes me cringe and Harry asks: "Starvation can actually lead to a loss of magic?" Kingsley nods and Tonks answers: "A healthy diet and full course meals are really important for kids between age 11 and seventeen. From when you first receive your wand your magic becomes very dependent on how you are raised.  
The healthier your upraising – diet, exercise, physical signs of parental affection and stimulation in magic and theory – the easier it is for your core to fully develop. If any of these cases lack in your upraising you can severely damage your core or even fully block yourself from your magic, which can have severe consequences."

"Consequences? Like what?" Sora asks and Tonks shrugs as she says: "I only heard rumors, but apparently one girl was once so badly abused by Muggles for showing magic that she pushed herself to never perform again. She was just still very young and accidental magic was still very powerful inside her. It caused major problems."  
Harry and I look at each other shocked and Moody nods, his lips thin and his scars standing out as he says: "Some who know this rumor, also know of the rumor that, in the end, the girl's magic lashed out at completely the wrong time and with such force it ended everything around her – including her mother's life."  
Everyone looks shocked at this and Moody says: "No one knows who this mother was, so we're not sure if the whole thing is true or just a rumor, especially because the girl disappeared off the face of the earth shortly afterwards. Since then she's been more or less a motivation for Aurors to never let such a thing occur again."  
Harry nods and then asks Mr. Weasley: "Is that why – why she was always so adamant on me eating so much if I stayed with you guys?" Mr. Weasley nods and says: "She might have dark plans for your future, Harry, but she really did care for you at some point and really wanted to help you get healthy again, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not." One of the twins suddenly says and we all look at him shocked as his twin goes on and says: "We read up on this ourselves after our little escapade with Harry and his Muggle relatives. Apparently because Harry eats so little at the Dursleys, feeding him as much as she did only worsens the whole thing."  
The other then goes on, while all of us are shocked at this and he says: "Harry has a shrunken stomach. We know this because we've seen his eating patterns back at Hogwarts. He eats very little at the start of the year, regular to a little over during Christmas, and even less than very little at the end. His stomach is in turmoil, we're sure of it."  
Everyone looks at them shocked and the second one says: "We know this because we read up on diagnostic spells after Harry was attacked by that Bludger, because of that whole thing with Lockhart. Harry's stomach is damaging his core, but Harry doesn't have a choice. He doesn't get the food he needs at the Dursleys, so –."  
And Mr. Weasley ends: "He makes sure he doesn't starve when staying with them by purposely shrinking his own stomach before the school year ends." And the twins nod, both faces looking more firm and serious than I have ever seen them and I can barely believe how far these two have gone for my best friend.

Thinking about Harry suddenly makes me realize that the atmosphere around us hasn't changed at all, while I was actually expecting it to become freezing cold due to Harry's fear. Instead of that is that same nice warmth embedded around us, like on a nice summer day just before the heat wave truly hits the English Isles.  
Looking at Harry in curiosity, I see him smiling at the twins, the same adoration in his eyes as I saw in Sora's eyes earlier and I suddenly realize that Harry's Empathic Veela side might have very well been reaching out to Fred and George this whole entire time, causing for them to worry about him as much as they have.  
Wondering how Harry's life will be if he mates with the twins, I suddenly realize something that makes me smile at the whole idea. The twins are all about laughter and humor and with You-Know-Who chasing after Harry's life, having people who can keep him happy is something my best friend really needs and deserves.  
Turning to my other best friend, do I see him looking between Harry and the twins as well, the same content smile on his face as I am sure is seen on my own and when he sees me looking, does he nod and I happily nod back, knowing that we will try to get Harry together with Fred and George. And with that do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 11 – OotP _**

This makes Ron and me lower our heads in shame and Sirius says: "Harry son, listen. The only reason I agreed with Dumbledore on that and didn't fight with him over it, is because of the distance between Privet Drive and here. I know Hedwig would never let anything happen to the letters, but what can an owl do against Death Eaters?  
And you can't deny that there isn't plenty of space between here and Privet Drive for those monsters to hide and attack whatever owl they see – without any of us knowing as we would be unable to see the owls after they take off. Do you understand?" Harry nods and I smile at Sirius, happy that he made Harry understand as the boy says:  
"I would just have liked it if somebody at least told me that. Just reading all those hints made me bloody irritated, especially after reading the same stuff three times in a week." This makes me cringe as the boy has a point and Sirius: "Good point, just wanted you to understand why." Harry nods and hugs him as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 11&amp;12 – OotP _**

"Uh-oh, you're definitely showing signs of having dormant Veela blood inside of you. That was definitely the temper of a Veela." Sirius then says and he lies his finger on his chin as he goes on: "But not that of a Dominant, I would say. A Dominant Veela would have gone further than that, especially one of my blood."  
"What are you saying, Siri – dad? That I'm a Submissive?" Harry asks and I feel the nice warmth leaving the room, a slight chill now growing around us, not really uncomfortable, but still noticeable enough and Sirius asks: "Well, with everything you've been through, wouldn't you want a Dominant to help care for you?"  
This makes the chill leave the room just as fast and Harry looks down as he says: "I guess so, yeah. Didn't think of it that way." Sirius smiles and says: "I can get that you won't. With how you've been assigned to depend on yourself for all these years, to have someone be called your Dominant partner must feel a little wrong."

Harry nods and Sirius hugs him closely with one arm as he lies the other on Harry's heart and says: "Don't you worry, Harry, if Dominant Veela are known for one thing, it's that their love and care for their mate always comes first. And the same goes for witches and wizards who are chosen as Dominant over a Veela."  
Harry smiles at this and then Sirius says: "Just imagine it, Harry. You, me, Sora, his mate and yours, sitting together on the veranda of some really beautiful country home, you on your mate's lap and all of us talking, hugging and laughing together. That's an image I'm working forward to. You in with me, kiddo?"

Harry nods, the air now almost electrical with excitement and Sirius hugs him tightly and says: "Then all that leaves us now is finding your mate, unlocking Sora's inner Veela and finding his. And making sure Kingsley gets me my freedom, of course." He mutters as if the matter is just an afterthought or something.  
Harry laughs at his tone, the air heating up again very comfortably and I smile at how amazing Sirius is as a father and think: "I can only imagine how wonderful he would have been in raising Harry – had he had the chance." And yet again do I curse Bartemius Crouch senior and Peter Pettigrew for their actions before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 12 – OotP _**

"That's not good." Tonks says, but Moody grunts and says: "No, it actually is. If Potter knows where he's going instinctively, then he'll be better capable of shaking off whoever tries to catch him. He'll know his surroundings inside out and that is something anyone in danger is supposed to know. Good of you, lad."  
Harry shrugs and says: "I've always had to make sure I knew where I was. In Hogwarts more than anything, seeing how far some of the classes are apart and how much Filch loves to catch students out of bounds and all." To this I can't help but feel as if there's more to it, but Moody simply nods and I quickly start reading again.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 12 – OotP _**

Harry hangs his head and says: "And now you'll find out why not giving me even the slightest of hints of any of this was a bad idea." This makes me cringe and then I say: "Actually Harry, that was my idea." Harry looks at me shocked and I say: "I know you, Harry, and if you had gotten wind of it, you would have investigated it.  
You weren't supposed to know, remember? Sirius just explained why. We couldn't risk you showing signs that you knew about something as we feared it would alert Death Eaters. We knew You-Know-Who didn't know where you lived, but Pettigrew did and we didn't want him reporting back to his master about hidden things or people."  
Harry sighs and says: "And if I had known that Dumbledore would have allowed me to have some back-up or something of the like, then I would have probably been constantly doing what I did back then, with that gazing over my shoulder and all. Yeah, I guess I see your point." I smile at him, feeling for him and read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 12 – OotP _**

"Potter, if there is anything I have learned from what others have told me of you it's that your instincts, kid, are better than any others. You knew it was someone using magic and you just have to make sure you keep that belief strong. With that belief and that instinct we can win this, if you use it the right way, of course."  
Moody mumbles in the end and Tonks laughs as she asks: "I was already wondering, where did that positive attitude of yours come from, Moody?" The man glowers at her, but I can tell by the look in his good eye that he isn't really mad at the young Auror and I shake my head at their friendly banter before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 12 – OotP _**

"I take it now Sora will have his answer as to what you were waiting for and I will get some more intell in why you were scavenging old newspapers?" Riku asks Harry with no real bite in his strict tone and Harry nods, holding himself close to Sirius in an obvious attempt not to feel like he did back then and I quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 12&amp;13 – OotP _**

"Which, I am sure, caused for a little issue back up there while we were meeting?" Sirius suddenly asks and Harry asks: "How do you know?" To which Sirius answers: "Veela can tune in to the emotions of their young, kiddo. I felt your anger all the way down here, you know. Pretty chilly feeling, that was."  
Harry cringes and I say: "I understand that you were angry at Ron and Hermione, but you should have thought that one through as they are more likely to listen to the orders of adults than you. This should have told you that your anger should be directed at us, not them and you know that. I hate it, but I expect an apology, young man."  
But then I say: "Harry already apologized, Sirius, don't worry. He does get angry sometimes, but he always feels bad afterwards. He apologized after the twins and Ginny went back downstairs." Sirius nods and smiles at his son as he says: "Then all is forgiven." And Harry smiles at him widely before I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13 – OotP _**

"You send that in your letters? No wonder he wasn't expecting anything out of you anymore?" Sora almost shouts in shocked disbelief and Riku says: "If those letters had been addressed to Sora, he would have used the first the best Keyhole he could find to get to you guys." And Sora shouts: "You know I would!"  
This makes the two other friends smile at each other and then Ron asks: "What's a Keyhole?" And Sora answers: "They're usually the portal to the heart of a world, but they can also, by Keyblade Wielders, be used to travel to different worlds and they keep the pathways for Gummi ships open between worlds too."  
To this Ron shakes his head and says: "The heart part I understood – sort of – and you had me at the Keyblade part, but Gummi ship?" And Sora answers: "A space ship that we use to travel between worlds." To this I decide to help my clueless friend and say: "Kind of like a boat, Ron, but then for outer space."

The red-head nods and Mr. Weasley asks: "Do you have one near? Can I see one?" Sora laughs and says: "Sorry, but the only one we have is back in the Mysterious Tower and now that we travelled back in time, can we not visit our other worlds until time has returned to where we came from, which is August the Second."  
Mr. Weasley nods and I feel sorry for the three as they decided to leave their home world behind for us for three years. Hating how Mrs. Weasley caused for them to make this decision, I see Sirius wrap a warm arm around Sora and he says: "You're still home here, son, all three of you." And the three smile at him as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13 – OotP _**

Now Sirius laughs and says: "Trust me, those two were not having fun. None of us were, for that matter. It was either cleaning this place up, conversing on what to clean up next or having Order meetings. Dull, boring and something that just got us nowhere as the meetings were constantly about the same subjects.  
You didn't miss a thing, kiddo, trust me on that one." Harry nods and says: "Then I can only wonder how quick the beliefs of my book self will be crushed once we start reading of the future." Sirius nods, still softly snickering as he agrees and I look at Sora, knowing he will make sure Harry is all but bored. Smiling at this, I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13 – OotP _**

"Wait, she can clearly see how skinny and thin you are compared to other teens your age and definitely compared to your cousin and still she gives you wilted salad? Why that? Why put you on a diet?" Bill asks in pure shock and Harry answers: "I wasn't the one on Diet, Dudley was. School ordered him to."  
And Kingsley goes on: "That still doesn't explain why you were given wilted salad." And Harry sighs before he says: "Aunt Petunia believed that if Dudley should be on a diet, then that we should all be on a diet and because she knows Dudley and I don't – see eye to eye, so to say – does she make it worse for me."  
"By feeding you even less than she is forced to feed him?" Kingsley asks and when Harry nods, does he say: "And that's another case of neglect and a case of starvation I can add to that list. Better write it all down if I want to get a good shot at that family." This shocks Harry and Sirius says: "Make sure to make copies for Albus."  
Kingsley nods and writes everything down – I see – in four different lists. Looking at the parchment on which he writes, I read the names _Petunia, Dudley, Vernon, Marge_ upside down and realize he is making lists to make sure he punishes exactly the right people for exactly the right crimes and after the man finishes, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13 – OotP _**

Then suddenly Harry looks up and he says: "I can't believe I'm saying, but Professor Snape is actually correct for once. When locked up at the Dursleys I really do start to sound as arrogant as he always claims me to be." But then Ron, who has stood up while Harry talked, walks over and hits Harry over the back of the head, hard.  
"Never, ever say that again, buddy, because you're dead wrong. You're not arrogant, you're just finally admitting that what you did all those years is something amazing, something I know you always deny whenever you get the chance." Harry turns red and Ron sits back down while I smile at him before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13 – OotP _**

This shocks me senseless as Harry had said absolutely nothing about the incident after coming back from Professor Dumbledore's office and while Ron and I had really wanted to know what had been bothering our best friend so much, had we respected his need not to talk about it until he felt that he was ready.  
Then I read on and wince as I say: "I know we agreed with Harry to wait asking about that night until he was ready, but being around the Dursleys apparently didn't exactly help with his waiting and silent healing process." This makes the others look at me worried and Harry has his head down, to which Sirius hugs him as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13 – OotP _**

This makes a small smile appear on Sirius' face and he says: "I worried for you. You were so eager to come with me when I offered it to you a few years back, I just felt that you didn't feel comfortable where you were. Didn't think you had it this bad though." And he hugs Harry closer at the end of the little speech.  
Harry smiles at him and he says: "I really should have told Dumbledore I was your father the first chance I got. That same night in his office. Now there was an opportunity if I ever saw one." To this Sora asks: "Then why didn't you take it?" And Sirius makes Harry smile widely as he says: "Harry needed me more."  
Sora nods and Sirius wraps the arm not around Harry around his older son, pulling the boy close and whispering something in Sora's wild mop of hair that makes the elder teen hug him close, something that apparently inspires Harry to do the same as he wraps both arms around his father and as I smile at the three of them, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13&amp;14 – OotP _**

"_Don't do anything rash? _Is that really coming from the wildest Ladies Man Hogwarts has ever known?" Remus asks in shock and Sirius says: "Hey, I knew what kind of dangers were out there and I had faced them myself during the war. I didn't want to risk my son doing the same, because he could have inherited it from me."  
Now the Werewolf looks shocked and Sirius says: "Yes, I was one of the wildest students Hogwarts has ever known, but that also allowed me to know what to look out for when it comes to things that can endanger my son. And as much as he can take care of himself, do I like to think that I'm watching out for him as well."  
The man nods, now almost white with shock and I smile at Sirius as I know that even Mrs. Weasley could not have fought up against that. Still wondering what Kairi and the others have seen her do as they seemed really angry at her, do I look up at the ceiling of the room, as if seeing the room she's in before I turn back to the book.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 14 – OotP _**

"That is indeed quite the achievement, seeing the wild people you are actually born from." Sirius then says with a large smile and Remus says: "I agree, he sounds like how you were back in those days. You couldn't sit still for more than ten minutes, half an hour if we were lucky and slightly longer if we tied you up."  
This makes Sirius stick his nose in the air and he says: "A privilege only James was allowed, I assure you." And everyone laughs once this sentence has sunk in, while Remus rolls his eyes with a smile and Moody simply snorts, showing his amusement, while keeping a wary eye on the room as a whole. Calming down, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 14 – OotP _**

Now Lupin laughs hard and says: "That is so James right there!" But I see that Sirius isn't laughing along and instead does the man look at his best friend with a raised eyebrow and does he ask: "What are you talking about, James never made comparisons like that. You did." Lupin stops laughing and looks at Sirius in shock.  
Then Sirius rolls his eyes and says: "Merlin, how far off is this world when it comes to caring for my son. Even my best friend gets people mixed up when he compares my son to someone else." To which Sora says: "Something that I've heard happen quite a lot so far." And Sirius nods in agreement, now frowning heavily as he says:

"You're right, son, people really are comparing my son to others a lot. And with the age he is, that isn't a good thing." To this Lupin looks at his friend and his friend's son in shock and while I clearly remember the incident that happened shortly before Sora arrived, does Harry asks: "Why? What's so wrong about that?"  
And Sirius answers: "It's wrong, because it can affect someone's sense of self-worth. If someone is compared to other people by someone else too much, he can grow to think that he can only win that other person's affection by becoming the people he is being compared with and that is – for someone your age – highly dangerous."  
Harry looks shocked at this and Sirius says: "I hate saying this, but Harry, could you make a list of every year and write down in numbers how many times you were compared to someone else in that year?" Harry nods, looking slightly confused and I already know that list will be really, really long as I continue reading.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 14 – OotP _**

This seems to worry all of the adults and Harry asks: "Is something wrong? The bad part of that hasn't even been read yet." To this I quickly read on and cringe before asking: "Harry, why didn't you write about this?" And Harry retorts: "Other than for the reasons Siri – dad – just mentioned?" I nod and he says: "Just read." Which I do.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 14 – OotP _**

"Excuse me?" Sirius asks in shock and then he goes on: "And that's what I mean with an affected sense of self-worth. You're in pain, but you don't believe others to be worried about that." He then hugs Harry and looks at Sora as he says: "We'll change this." And the older brother nods agreeing, before I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 14 – OotP _**

"And more evidence." Sirius groans, but then Kingsley says: "This isn't just done by all that comparing, Sirius, this runs deeper. This sounds more in the direction of mental abuse, where a victim has been told how worthless and unneeded he is so many times he starts believing it – at least in small portions at first.  
Sounds like Harry is in that stage. I best listen on and see in what part of my list I can write this down." Sirius nods angrily and holds Harry so tightly, the boy is almost on his lap as I ask: "How do you know this, Kingsley?" And the man shocks me as he says: "That is the only form of abuse that wizards also use sometimes.  
It's quite a common form of abuse with the Pureblood lines that adults use when a Pureblood Heir – specifically one directly in line for inheriting everything – ruins an important party or something. My division caught and arrested so many Purebloods on this one, it's more than all the Muggles that were arrested for the Five Crimes together."  
To this Sirius nods and says: "My mother was often arrested for that one. I think she even holds the record of most arrests on a single person for that crime." To this I ask: "How is that possible?" And Sirius answers: "She escapes justice as easily as Snakes around Snape." This makes me cringe and I quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 14&amp;15 – OotP _**

"Damn, if you put it like that, we really should have thought of a better way to protect and keep an eye on you. This was just ridiculous, especially with these aftereffects." Tonks says, looking slightly guilty and Sirius says: "We could have easily let Remus come by to check on Harry during his walks, like I said so many times."  
"Sirius, the Muggles –." Lupin tries and Sirius asks: "What Muggles, those abusers? As if they would have cared. Stay away from them and they won't care a bit, you've seen that yourself." The man sighs and Mr. Weasley says: "I could have also visited Harry every now and then. No Death Eater would have found that suspicious."

"Why didn't you?" Harry asks, looking at the man slightly hurt and Mr. Weasley answers: "I never proposed it to Dumbledore and Molly believed that you were looked after just fine and that I should focus on my job more." This makes everyone sigh, especially the Weasley kids and I look at them with sympathy.  
Ron catches the glance and sends me a small smile, while I know that he and the others now feel bad for listening to the woman, when it's ever so obvious that Harry needed us. Hoping that, over time, the boys can find a better mother – and Mr. Weasley a better Mrs. Weasley – I focus back on the book and continue to read.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 15 – OotP _**

"What's a bike?" Ron asks and Harry answers: "It's like a Muggle version of a broomstick, only then build different. You know how a motorbike is build, right?" Ron nods and Harry says: "It's quite similar, only then with paddles in the middle that you need to move with your feet to get the bike to move as well."  
The redhead looks shocked, but interested, with his head tilted to the side and he asks: "You mean those things you see Muggles ride those special red paved roads on." And Harry answers: "Yeah, those things." While I can barely believe how easily Harry just explained something Muggle to my best friend and read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 15 – OotP _**

"What's Boxing?" Bill is this time the Weasley asking and I turn to Harry, wondering how he will explain this one. The boy sees it and smiles at me before he says: "Imagine your hands wrapped in thick round gloves, like the Dragon Hide gloves you wear at work, but then made of much, much thicker material."  
Bill nods and Harry goes on: "You're in a square ring with another person, you're supposed to use those gloves to hit the other out, but you're not allowed to badly damage the other, cause a break or hit below belt. Lifting someone up to then throw them down is legal and they have to be down for ten counts for you to be winner."

The redhead now looks interested and Harry shrugs: "Short said, a way to make bullying legal without really damaging the opponent. Really good way for people with anger disorders to blow off steam." The second eldest nods, while I'm shocked that Harry knew about this second bit and when Harry sees my shock, he says:  
"Vernon had us watch several documentaries the first day of summer to prepare Dudley for his big finale. I just got to watch a bit of that before he put it off and grumbled about it for over half an hour. Was interesting – till he started." This makes the twins snicker, but I can tell that it bothers Harry and quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 15 – OotP _**

"And that goes under Dudley's list, heavy abuse." Kingsley writes and Harry says: "It wasn't all that heavy, it was just a game." This makes Kingsley raise an eyebrow and Sora asks: "How can being a punching bag be just a game?" And I can tell by his tone that he is very worried for how lightly his little brother takes this.  
But Harry shrugs and says: "I'm not happy with it, but Dudley had this game named Harry hunting where he and his gang were allowed to chase me, I had to run and if they caught me – which rarely happened – they were allowed to go down on me." This description worries me even more and others too as Riku asks:  
"Go down on you? And I take it that resulted in broken bones and fractured ribs?" Harry shrugs, his head down and says: "Sometimes, but really, they barely ever caught me. I was wicked fast, even then. I owe all my speed – even on a broom – to those games." But then he stops as Sirius presses Harry's face in his shoulder and says:

"It never should have existed. The whole game is a positive sign of physical abuse. How on earth did anyone allow for that game to exist?" And Moody growls: "A question I will be sure to ask those rotten people back in that little community. Surely someone believed it wrong for a group of lads to go down on someone like Potter."  
But Harry shakes his head and says: "You hit the nail right on the head there, Moody. Because it was me no one bothered. The Dursleys made sure of that. Just wait, the chapter will probably explain why." This worries me even more, along with all of the adults around the room and while I feel horrid that this happened, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 15 – OotP _**

"Attended WHAT?" Sirius shouts and Harry says: "And there's why no one ever bothered. Discovered that one when you escaped." And he smiles at his dad, while everyone else is in pure shock that Harry takes such an insult so lightly. Apparently our reason behind our shock is quite obvious as Harry sees it and says:  
"Guys, I already had my chance to get angry over it, it didn't help. I still didn't get my slip signed, remember?" This confuses me and Ron asks: "What does this disgusting lie have to do with you not getting your slip signed?" But apparently is that all Harry is willing to let loose about it as he shudders and does something shocking.  
Looking as if he's actually five instead of fifteen, Harry hides his face in his father's shoulder, his hands clinging to Sirius' robe and Sirius – worried over his son – hugs the boy tightly as he whispers at Kingsley: "Figure that one out, will you? Question those Muggles." The Auror nods, his anger visible in his eyes and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 15&amp;16 – OotP _**

"Wow, is that your inner Veela coming out early? Spicy little thing, isn't it?" Sirius asks, obviously trying to get his son to forget about whatever frightened Harry enough to try and hide himself and it seems to work as Harry moves his face up a little and says: "No, that was just a month anger at being locked up coming out."  
Sirius shrugs at this and says: "I can understand that." To which the old Harry seems to come back as he pulls away, eyes wide and asks: "Really? You? I never would have guessed." Making everyone laugh as Sirius softly swats him over the back of his head and says: "Cheeky little bugger." Before I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 16 – OotP _**

"I would like their names, Harry, in case I find evidence that proves I have to question them as well. Would you mind giving them after this chapter has been read?" Kingsley asks quietly and Harry shakes his head, now lying his head on Sirius' shoulder and sitting next to him again and while Sirius happily smiles at his son, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 16 – OotP _**

"Maybe if you weren't around, but I certainly wouldn't have done it either if you had been." Sirius tells his son with a slightly stern voice and Harry smiles at him as Sirius says: "After all, I have to be an example you can look up to – no matter what Mr. Disbelief over here might think of me." He ends motioning for Lupin.  
The other man sputters as the twins, Sora and Harry laugh their heads off and Lupin asks: "How was that comment setting an example?" And already do I know that the man dug his own grave as Sirius says: "It's an example of how to fight off other people's beliefs of you and be your own person, and a very fine one too."  
Lupin hangs his head and I laugh, but I know that Harry will need all the encouragement and help in exactly that department that he can get, especially with what the students are sure to start thinking after a month of what the Daily Prophet has been sprouting. Hoping that Sirius will continue setting this example, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 16 – OotP _**

"I'm not exactly sure how to describe that one. I'm a little in fight with myself as to under which category I should place that. A verbal sign of abuse or a sign of neglect towards a person's rightful living space." Kingsley mutters, the end of his quill tapping against the side of his lips and Tonks scowls as she says:  
"I would put it under both. And by the way Harry thought about it, after thinking about all that other stuff, it almost sounds as if it wasn't the first time he did such a thing. Kingsley, I'm in on this and I want to know all about why that Muggle thinks he can threaten Harry like that. I'll question him about it." Kingsley nods and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 16 – OotP _**

"And that is one of the reasons why the Dursleys just stink in their need to be normal and considered such. They don't do anything to improve my appearance and that ruins their chance to truly be considered normal. But do they realize it's their fault, because they don't treat me, right? No, they just blame me and are done with it."  
Harry grumbles and Kingsley mutters: "Neglect of human rights and proper treatment of a child. This is really getting interesting. Can't wait till we get done with these Muggle chapters, I'll be heading straight for those Muggles after that and I won't be back for a while, I can assure you that." Everyone nods and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 16&amp;17 – OotP _**

"Well, that's three names. Now I just need their last names and I can question them when needed. Do you know any, Harry?" Kingsley asks my friend, who answers: "Piers' last name is Polkiss, the others I don't know, but I do know that Malcolm lives on Privet Drive number seven, because Petunia always talks of his mother."  
The man nods and says: "I'll be sure to ask both Piers and Malcolm then." Then suddenly Harry remembers something and asks: "Hey, is there a Mark Evans is on the list for Hogwarts?" Everyone looks at him and he says: "I know that there's an eleven year old boy named Mark Evans living near Privet Drive.  
Dudley and his gang had beaten him up only a few days before the day of this chapter. I just wonder if he's magical too, because then you have a valid reason to arrest the other guys for abuse of a magical." Everyone looks shocked and then Ron says: "That's Harry. Always looking out for others, before thinking about himself."  
And I nod as Harry turns slightly red at this and Sirius wraps a proud arm around his shoulder while the temperature turns slightly hotter and Tonks says: "I will surely look into that before questioning that Muggle on why he thinks he can get away with threatening you with that shed thing." Harry smiles at her and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 17 – OotP _**

This makes the twins snicker and then Harry asks: "How can you laugh about that? Your nickname for Ron isn't much better." The twins turn white as they realize this, while Ron sends my best friend a grateful smile and the twins bow their head as they apologize to their little brother, something I never thought I would see happen.  
Shaking my head, I see them sending very small glances at Harry and wonder about this as I had been seeing them do so ever since Harry's transformation. Then, looking from them, to Harry, to Sirius, I suddenly wonder if it could be the Empathic Veela side in Harry that is coming out and attracting the two of them to him.

Then suddenly Sirius turns white as he turns to Sora and says: "We have to De-Age you guys!" And everyone looks shocked as Sora asks: "De-Age us? But why?" And Sirius hurriedly explains: "You're a Veela, Sora, and Veelas have exactly one year after their sixteenth birthday to find their mate or they die of heartache.  
The only reason that didn't happen is because you were too far away from your homeworld to be affected by all of this, but if you stay here for a few days more, the whole process will surely catch up with you and – as 19 year old – your Veela will feel that it failed in finding its mate – and I don't want to lose my son again."

Everyone looks at this shocked and then Lupin says: "I will contact Severus, it will take some time to convince him, but surely –." But then suddenly I notice Harry looking at me in great worry and ask: "Is something wrong, Harry?" Everyone looks at him and he asks in a very soft tone: "Don't tell the teachers, please?"  
And after we all nod, does he run up the staircase and, a few minutes later, does he come back with one of the robes I suddenly recognize as the one he always wears if we have Potions in our schedule. My best friend lies the robe on the table and opens a couple of buttons which I didn't even notice were buttoned up.

Opening the robe further, he suddenly withdraws another robe from inside it and to my shock, this one is stacked full with potion bottles, all stuck to the robe with special pieces of fabric wound around the thin part of the bottles. Harry gently lies the robe down again and says: "Madam Pomfrey discovered I have many allergies.  
Most of them are bad, because they concern certain ingredients that are highly required for certain healing potions, like the horn of a Unicorn for Skelegrow. She discovered this in First and since then have we been fixing potions together to make sure I don't drink anything I can be allergic to. We always do it when I get sick again."

He then finds the bottle he was searching for and says: "Madam Pomfrey always told me that, if I wanted, I could drink this once I finished school and start over, but then glamoured so that no one would recognize me and I could be just another student. We agreed that I could pose as her nephew from another country."  
Everyone looks shocked at this story and he hands the bottle to Sora and says: "You need it more than I do. I would rather be famous for the rest of my life than be without my newfound brother." Sora smiles at him widely, small tears visible in his eyes and takes the bottle as Harry says: "Three and a half gulps should do the trick."

Sora nods and says: "Would that take three and a half years of my age?" Harry nods back and says: "Then I would still be sixteen. I'm born the fourth of January and it was the second of August, so I'd be sixteen and a month old." This makes Sirius cringe and as Sora looks at him, he says: "The first week of your birthday."  
Now Lupin cringes as well and says: "Veela get certain specified dreams of their mate in the first week of their birthday. We need to think of a way to get you to that age." And Sora says: "Or I just take four gulps and become fifteen and a half." Lupin shrugs, realizing the idea to be pretty good and Sora gulps down the potion.

Instantly, while not entirely visible, can I see that Sora is a few years younger as he shrinks at least an inch and his muscles seem to lessen ever so slightly. Looking at his arms himself, he groans and says: "I forgot, I didn't do my Mark of Mastery until half a year after my sixteenth birthday." Riku laughs at this and says:  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Master Yen Sid won't let you redo the test again." And Sora says: "Actually, in a way, I am redoing the test. My young-older self is now doing the test, remember? It's August and in August 95, we took the Mark of Mastery Test. The one where you passed and I got captured by Master Xehanort."

"CAPTURED?" Sirius asks shocked and Riku answers: "Story for another time. We need everything else explained first before we get there." Sirius nods, but is obviously still worried and then Riku says: "Well, 4 gulps for Sora, 4 gulps for me. We're in this together, after all." And Kairi nods before Riku takes the potion as well.  
With him the changes are less prominent as he only shrinks less than an inch, his muscles actually tone out a little and his hair grows longer, proving he has cut it sometime recently. Grabbing a few strands of hair that are hanging in his eyes, Riku groans and summons his Keyblade, shocking us as he cuts the hair off with it.  
We all look at him shocked and he asks: "What? We have a hellish barber back on the Main Island he once tried to trim Sora's hair because he believed he was an Animal trimmer instead of a barber. He's a nutjob and we swore never to go to his place again." To this I nod in understanding as Sora grabs his hair in remembrance.

"Until our journeys, that was the scariest thing that ever happened to me." He says while tugging on the strand and Riku laughs as he says: "I remember that. You didn't know how fast you had to run out of that chair and hide behind me when your mother recognized that trimming device that nutcase was about to use on you.  
And he even insisted he had been using it on all his customers." Riku shakes his head and Kairi asks: "How come I don't remember that?" And Riku answers: "Sora was just about to turn four, that was before you came to the Island, Kairi." The girl nods and while I wonder where she's from, do I focus back on the reading.

**PS. Yes, Kairi gulped the potion down too.**

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 17 – OotP _**

"He shouldn't even think about hitting you in the first place. He should just try and banter back." Tonks spats in anger and Harry growls: "Then I would rather that he hit me." We all look shocked and Kairi asks: "You don't mean that, do you?" But Harry just mumbles: "Just wait, you'll understand." Before I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 17 – OotP _**

"I thought you said Mark Evans was eleven?" Bill asks and Harry answers: "It was the day before Mark's birthday." Kingsley nods and Tonks growls: "I sure hope that pig has a good reason for beating someone up." But Harry retorts: "Nope." Popping the 'p' with his hands behind his head, making me read even faster.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 17 – OotP _**

"Do you know what Mark Evans said, Harry?" Hermione asks and Harry answers: "Yeah, I heard Mss. Evans talk about it on my way home. She was pretty pissed and not even at Mark. Apparently he said Dudley should focus on classes as much as he did on boxing. How Dudley thought that was cheek, I'll never understand."  
This makes me shake my head and I ask: "Mark Evans gave your cousin some good advice and he gets beat up over it? How does that work?" Harry shrugs, his hands still behind his head and his head tilted back as he says: "Dudley is as much a mystery as the rest of them, one I don't want to solve." I nod at this and read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 17&amp;18 – OotP _**

"How can you say things like that to him? You're never like this." I say to my best friend appalled and he answers: "Hermione, when we both thought I'd be going to Stonewall, he told me they put your head in the toilet there on the first day and asked if I wanted to practice. And that's just one of the many things he told me."  
I look at this shocked and he looks down on me as he says: "You don't know my cousin, Hermione, and trust me, you can bless yourself with that fact. Why do you think I always fake that they don't exist when I'm at Hogwarts?" This shocks me as I realized that Harry's behavior to the Muggles was that extreme.  
Thinking back on the last four years, I realize that Harry is right as the only times those Muggles are mentioned is when either Ron, I myself or one of the teachers mentions them. Feeling horrible that I never noticed such a clear sign of dislike between my best friend and his so-called family I quickly focus back on the reading.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 18 – OotP _**

"Good battle strategy, Potter. Make your opponent unsure of what you can and cannot do. Very clever." Moody grumbles and I ask: "Should we really consider Dudley Harry's opponent if he's his cousin?" But Harry answers: "Of course we should, because he isn't." I look at him as he's looking up again and says:  
"Sirius is my father and James my mother, remember? I have no relation to them." But I shake my head at this as I stumbled across a little thing Harry forgot and say: "Other than that you are. Lily became Lady Potter and that still makes you related through family." Harry shrugs and says: "But not through blood."

"How does that matter?" Sora asks, his tone – I now notice – a few octaves lighter and Harry answers: "Dumbledore once told me that Voldemort couldn't touch me because Lily had put a special protection in my blood when she died. Now that I know I'm not blood related to her, do I know that that is not true."  
But then the easy look on his face disappears and says: "That does bring back an old problem though." And Ron asks: "What problem?" To which my best friend retorts: "If it wasn't Lily's blood sacrifice that protected me – then what saved my life all those years ago?" And we all look at each other, none of us knowing, before I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 18 – OotP _**

"Of course he was twice as heavy as me. Anyone who boxes has to be at least that. They need a firm body to stay strong when their opponent hands out a strong punch." Harry says honingly, obviously getting agitated by having to experience this day all over again and then Sora seems to want to calm his brother down as he says:  
"Don't worry, a little bit of Keyblade training and you'll be fine muscled in no time." This makes Harry smile at his brother and Sirius says: "As long as we make sure to add a healthy diet to it, that is. And no, that doesn't mean you'll be eating even less than you did tonight." Harry smiles at his father and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 18 – OotP _**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asks angrily and then Harry, who now seems really angry, says: "And this is why I don't want Dudley to bicker with me. He's nastier with words than he is with his fists – and that's saying something." This worries me as I can almost see the pain in my best friend's eyes and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 18&amp;19 – OotP _**

"What is he talking about?" Tonks asks angrily and Harry asks: "You really can't guess?" The woman looks at him and he says: "I'm in my bed, moaning and during a time I'm supposed to be asleep. What would I be having?" And the woman whitens as I whisper: "No – no way – he wouldn't." But this makes Harry look at me.  
The dead look in his eyes and the way the atmosphere around me almost freezes so badly I feel like the Dementors are back instantly makes me realize that Dudley Dursley would indeed go down to such levels and Kingsley says: "That kid is so getting the full procedure on his neck or my name isn't Kingsley Jonas Shacklebolt."  
This makes the temperature go back up some and enough to make me feel comfortable again as Harry smiles at the tanned man and he says: "Thanks Kingsley, but I think you just showing up and saying you're from my world will be enough to scare the crap out of that little piggy." Making Kingsley shrug before he says:

"I don't care. He shouldn't talk about things he doesn't know about and he should definitely not talk ill of the dead. Maybe I should invite the Diggorys to his arrest and let them know what he said." This makes Harry laugh and he says: "Oh Merlin, I do not want to be Dudley when Mr. Diggory finds out about that."  
But then Sora asks: "Wait, Merlin?" And we all look at him as he asks: "Why use his name?" And I answer: "Because he was the first wizard to have ever lived. He's a right-out legend." And Sora seems confused by this as he asks: "A legend? He lives in Radiant Garden." Shocking each and every one of us to the core.  
"You know Merlin?" Ron asks in awe and Sora asks: "Know him? I learned most of my magic from him." And the twins shout: "You were TAUGHT by MERLIN?" Before fainting off of their chairs in pure shock and Riku says: "Ehm Sora, I think they were serious when they said that Merlin is but a legend to them."

The brunet looks at his friend and asks: "You think? I mean, we can't exactly ask him to come here or open a Corridor of Darkness and go to him – even if Master Yen Sid did give me permission to use my Summoning Powers – but how can he be old enough to be a legend to them?" And Riku shrugs as I suddenly remember something.  
"Wait, Legend does say that Merlin travelled an amazing lot before settling down to teach Arthur. Maybe he did so again after teaching Arthur and travelled so far, he accidentally travelled through time and came there." This makes Sora look at me shocked and I ask: "It's possible, isn't it?" And at his nod, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 19 – OotP _**

"THAT UNBELIEVABLE LOW-LIFE!" Sora shout and Riku spats: "I've seen Heartless that are less cruel than that pig!" And Sora goes on: "Xemnas might have lied to his men, but even he didn't exploit their weaknesses like that! For his own amusement! Even he had more heart than that!" And Kairi asks:  
"How can a human being be more cruel and cold-hearted than the Nobody and Heartless of Master Xehanort? A man that led three people into a Darkness even Riku can't get into!" But none of us have an answer to this, while Harry smiles at the three and whispers: "Thank you." Causing them to look at him in shock.

"_Thank you? _Why are you thanking us?" Sora asks and Harry answers: "You haven't known me for more than an hour and already you're – you're this enraged. You care for me this much. I don't often see signs like that and especially not when it concerns the Dursleys. When they do something, people are usually indifferent about it."  
"INDIFFERENT! How can they be indifferent about THAT!" Riku asks, his hand pointed at me with pure fury and then suddenly Sora shouts: "RIKU!" And when he looks at the boy, he sees Sora looking at his hand, which I now suddenly see swirling with the same darkness that I saw around the hands and eyes of Mrs. Weasley.

Riku looks shocked about this and creases his forehead in focus, the tendrils of smoke disappearing and he takes a deep breath as he says: "I still don't control the Darkness enough, I guess." But then Sora says: "We haven't had anything challenge your hold on the Darkness for the last three years, it was bound to weaken."  
Riku sighs and says: "I guess so – huh – guess it's back to intensive training for me." To this Sora smiles and says: "Good idea, and then we can teach Harry about Keyblade Wielding while you're at it." Riku smiles at this and says: "Yeah, good idea." Making my best friend smile widely at the prospect before I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 19 – OotP _**

"THAT LITTLE!" Sirius is this time the one shouting and Sora goes on: "NO ONE INSULTS MY MOTHER! NO ONE!" But then, as if out of instinct, does Riku hug the boy close and apparently does this help Sora calm down as he clings to Riku's vest in pure rage, while Sirius has his knuckles white and his eyes blazing.  
Barely able to believe that any boy of my age can be cruel enough to not only mock the dead but use Harry's dead parents and his nightmares against him, I now more than ever understand why Harry would rather feel his ex-cousin's fists than hear him taunt him and I look at Harry, not wanting to know what else he's been through.

Harry in the mean time seems quite busy calming down his father and – when it seems as if nothing else will help – does he slowly crawl onto Sirius' lap and do I see him making himself as small as possible, as if trying to shrink back into infancy, something that seems to shake Sirius out of his angered state.  
The man looks down at his son and quickly takes his arms off the arm rests of his chair as he hugs his son tightly and whispers: "I will present this evidence to Dumbledore, Harry. This is obviously nothing new to that brat and I will point that out as evidence that you are never to go back there. I promise you, son."  
Harry softly rubs his head under that of his father and Sirius sighs: "If only James were here. How I wish he was here to help me remain calm and raise you like you and Sora deserve." But then Lupin says: "Whether he's here or not, you're doing a brilliant job of it already, Sirius, and I'm sorry that I doubted that."  
Sirius nods at his best friend and I smile, glad that that friendship overcame another terrible hardship as I know that Lupin's trust in Sirius is something the man takes very seriously and especially when it comes to Harry – even if my best friend himself doesn't exactly realize that. Shaking my head at his ignorance, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 19 – OotP _**

"And there you know Dudley went too far." Ron moans and he goes on: "Harry never gets physical or draws his wand unless you really anger him." And I nod at my best friend, while Sirius smiles at his son, obviously proud of Harry's self-control and while Harry seems really comfortable where he's seated, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 19 – OotP _**

"Wow Harry, you've been holding back fourteen years of anger?" Sora asks and Riku says: "That's not good. That can really hurt you or make you weak to the Darkness." This makes Ron and me share a look and I think: "Harry can't really be weak to the Darkness, can he?" And when I voice this question, does Riku answer:  
"Maybe not, but that anger will definitely call the Heartless to him. I think the only reason it hasn't yet is because he has friends like you guys to keep him from giving into that Darkness. You're his light that keeps the Darkness in his heart down enough that the Heartless don't detect it." He then nods and says softly:  
"It's a good thing he has you guys." And while Ron and I smile at each other, knowing we will always be there for Harry when he needs us – even if he doesn't know it – does Sirius say: "And it will be even better when he has his mates. Two or more beacons of love and light? Those Heartless won't ever find him."

This makes Kairi gasp and she says: "Of course, that's how there were so many Heartless around the Burrow. Harry couldn't fully count on his friends, because they too were surrounded by those fiends and he was forced away from his mate, so the Darkness must have been evident in his heart, drawing even more Heartless out."  
This shocks everyone and Harry asks: "The Heartless – were my fault?" Making Ron and me hit ourselves over the head and Sora asks: "What? Of course not. Didn't you hear what she said? You were forced away from your beacons of light, you didn't have any control over it. The Darkness was forced out of you."  
This makes Harry look down as he softly touches his heart and says: "But – it's still in there. It's still my Heart." And Riku says: "Can't believe I'm saying this, but Harry, that Darkness is not your own. It's forced onto you, just like that situation three years into the future was forced onto you. You have no control or say over it."

Harry still has his head down and Riku asks his friends: "Was I really like that?" And Sora laughs: "Yep, you were just like that." Riku shakes his head with a groan and asks: "How could you stand that?" And Sora, with his hands behind his head, says: "Easy, we knew you'd grow out of it, stronger than ever before."  
Now the frustrated scowl changes into a smile and says: "Ever the confident one, aren't you?" And he grabs Sora into a headlock, causing for the brunet to smile as I look at Harry, who still has his head down and his hand on his chest, but then – I suddenly notice – with a small smile on his face. This reliefs me greatly and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 19&amp;20 – OotP _**

Instantly Sirius freezes up and Harry cringes, silently reaching for his second robe and he grabs a bottle, not even looking at the robe as he does and, while keeping a close eye on his dad, does he move his hand to the goblet Sirius was drinking from, only to be stopped by Lupin grabbing his arm before he can tilt the bottle over.  
Harry looks at the man and Lupin shakes his head as he says: "Sirius is allergic to the Moondust inside it. Don't." But then Harry pulls his arm free and says: "There's no Moondust in here. I'm allergic to that too. I switched it with Glittersprinkles left over by fairy wings." The man looks shocked and nods.

My best friend then tilts the bottle into Sirius' goblet and allows for a few drops to fall into the water filled goblet, before handing the item to his dad and softly, calmingly whispers: "This will be enough for half an hour. Just about enough for the reading of this thing. I'll be here, in your lap, when you wake, I promise."  
Sirius nods and takes the drink, having obviously heard the discussion between ex-teacher and ex-student and while he drinks the water, does Lupin wave his wand over Sirius' chair, changing it into a brown colored recliner with bendable backrest. Soon Sirius is fast asleep and lies himself back, the backrest bending with him.  
Lupin makes sure the goblet doesn't fall out of his friend's hand and puts it back on the table as Harry smiles, snuggling into his father's chest and half lying-half sitting on the recliner as he does so. Then Lupin asks: "Harry?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "I'll take it if I think I need it." The man nods and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 20 – OotP _**

"As scary as this sounds." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "You have to admit." And they chorus: "It's an amazing description." And while I nod, do I see that Harry turns more red than he would have done had it been anyone else making the compliment. Wondering back on my earlier thoughts I glance at Ron.  
My best friend seems to have caught onto the same as I did if his smile is anything to go by and I already know that he is envisioning what it would be like if Harry did have Fred and George for mates. Knowing that it will, at the least, help him keep the Darkness in his heart down and perhaps even banish it, do I smile and read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 20 – OotP  
_**

"Am I the only one weirded out that Harry has such amazing experience with Dementors?" Tonks asks and I cringe as I answer: "They attacked Harry three times when they were supposed to keep Sirius out of Hogwarts." And the two Aurors and Ex-Auror all shout in fury and rage: "ATTACKED HIM THREE TIMES?"  
But then Harry shushes them as Sirius cringes slightly, only his eyebrows and Harry says: "I was attacked three times because the Dementors were attracted to my memories of when my mum and Lily were attacked. It's thanks to them that I now know what mum and Lily said when Voldemort attacked us all those years ago."  
The three adults look shocked and Moody says: "I know the lad's been through a lot, but even I don't want to be attacked by Dementors for more than once, thank you." And the two other adults nod, while Harry turns red like he always does when the attention is on him and I decide to relieve him of it as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 20&amp;21 – OotP_**

Now Kingsley hits himself on the head, Lupin groans loudly, the twins hit their heads together and Ron, Moody and Tonks all smash their heads against the hard-wooden table as Bill asks: "Is that Muggle completely retarded? Something dangerous and magical is happening so he attacks the only safeguard he has?"  
And Harry says: "I never said Dudley was smart now, did I?" To which Ron says: "No, but even I wouldn't be stupid enough to knock Malfoy out if he was the only able to protect me from something Slytherin." And this alone says enough about Dudley's intellect as it's common knowledge how much Ron despises the Malfoy line.  
Shaking my head at the fact that this family would only give You-Know-Who more incentive to kill all Muggles and that that reason would even be accepted by the rest of the Magical Community if they knew of this, do I think: "And Harry ended up with this bunch of retards, how exactly?" Before focusing back on the reading.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 21 – OotP _**

"Can this get any worse?" Kingsley asks in exasperation, but apparently is that the wrong thing to ask as Harry shudders and quickly reaches for the bottle and his own goblet, filling the water with a few drops of the potion and swallowing it wordlessly, falling asleep on his dad only mere moments after putting the goblet down.  
Everyone looks at the sleeping boy and Ron says: "Yes Kingsley, apparently it can get worse. Harry would not have reached for that Dreamless Sleep potion if it didn't." And while I agree with my best friend, do I worry about this fact as well as it definitely isn't easy to scare my best friend. Hoping to find out what did, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 21 – OotP _**

"Oh no!" Everyone shouts and Kingsley looks at Harry as he says: "Yep, he definitely had reason to reach for that bottle." But then Ron and I share a glance and I say: "Wait a minute, we knew there were more than one. That's not why Harry took the Dreamless Sleep Potion." The Auror looks from me to Harry and Sora asks:  
"But if that's not the reason, then what is?" I shake my head and say: "I don't know, but there is one common fact that always gave me courage. It's really hard to make Harry feel real fear and this obviously does. He really is scared of what will be happening – or already happened – and that scares me." Sora nods and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 21 – OotP _**

"The what?" Everyone asks in shock and Sora says: "Harry's heart must be in contact with his wand. There are some moves with the Keyblade where you actually let go of the blade, but where you are still capable of performing the magic spell. This must be the same, the wand must be acting like a reserve Keyblade."  
Everyone nods, while I feel amazed – yet again – at Harry's incredible power and then Ron says: "Wow, I wonder what Harry's life would have been like if he had had the Keyblade this whole time." And I nod again, while grateful for the change of topic and when everyone has calmed down again, do I read on once more.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 21 – OotP _**

"The spell hadn't WHAT?" Ron and I now shout and Lupin almost whispers: "That's what made Harry reach for the Dreamless Sleep potion. He must have heard his parents again and he doesn't want to do that now." I nod, while looking at my slumbering friend with pained eyes and – trying to blink the tears away – do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 21&amp;22 – OotP _**

My stomach shrinks on itself as I read this, fear almost overpowering my reading voice and I stutter almost at every word, barely able to believe that this is what Harry had gone through only three days ago. "We should have picked him up right away." Kingsley suddenly says and I embarrass myself by screaming loudly.  
I look at the man in shock and he says: "Dementors are the foulest creatures ever. Even those that can fight them get left with aftereffects and now that we know how those Dursleys treat him – we should have never left him there." I nod at this, still finding it stupid that we could have been here for weeks and Harry couldn't and ask:  
"If Grimmauld Place is supposed to protect us, why didn't Harry come here first? This place is obviously better protected than Privet Drive." And Lupin answers: "Dumbledore believes that Harry is safest at the place he calls home." This makes me snort and Ron says: "Then Dumbledore needs a reality check."

Everyone looks at him in shock and he says: "Harry has been claiming Hogwarts as his home since just about the first day of First year. Even when all students went against him because of those points lost he still claimed it to be better than at Privet Drive. He never saw that place as home, it was a living hell – literally."  
This makes the adults lower their heads and Lupin asks: "How does Dumbledore not know of this? Does Harry not tell him this?" And I decide to answer this one for my friend as I say: "Harry tried asking Dumbledore not to be send back during the end of his first. He said Dumbledore just dismissed all his protests."  
To this Lupin shakes his head and says: "I'll be sure to tell Dumbledore the full story first chance I get and make sure he doesn't interrupt me with any of his wise speeches as to why Harry should go back. If I start with the fact that Harry has no blood relation to Lily because he is James' son, then I should have a good chance."  
This makes me nod with a smile and Moody says: "Let's diverge after the last Muggle chapter. Then Kingsley and Tonks can arrest and question those Muggles, I can go check on those wayward Weasleys and question them if needed and Lupin can go and convince Dumbledore not to send Potter back." And with that do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 22 – OotP _**

"That's not JAMES!" Lupin shouts and Tonks whispers: "It's – it's – it's Him. Harry can't even remember his parents' attack anymore because the Graveyard is still so fresh on his mind." This tears me apart as my friend should have found solace with that event weeks ago and I look at Harry with tear-filled eyes before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 22 – OotP _**

This shocks me into silence, the last few words read out almost breathlessly and Ron asks: "We? He – he thought of us for a Patronus?" And Sora says: "Of course he did." We turn to him and he says: "You guys are a constant in his life, a positive constant. Something he can always fall back on and come back to. That means a lot."  
This makes Ron and me smile at each other and while I can barely believe how much Harry actually relies on us – as I always thought it was the other way around – do I feel stupid for thinking that I considered my friendship with Harry and Ron more valuable than either of the boys did and with that happy thought, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 22 – OotP _**

"Okay, that kid may be facing trial by the Queen and her court themselves, but no person, Muggle or Magical would deserve the Kiss." Kingsley growls and Tonks says: "I will be sure to have that in my report. I can say you told me to keep an eye on Harry in case Black decided to attack him and that I couldn't conjure a Patronus myself."  
Kingsley nods while I feel ever so happy with the excuse that can grant us a witness in case Fudge tries to make the Hearing hard on Harry – something I just know the crazy minister is planning to do, if only to discriminate my best friend – and while hating that Harry even has the government against him – do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 22 – OotP _**

And, as if on cue, does Sirius yawn and ask: "Did I miss it all?" I nod and Lupin says: "Harry just made the Second Dementor float away from Dudley." Sirius nods and then looks down, shocked at seeing Harry asleep on his chest and asks: "What happened? Was the story too detailed? Did Harry have a relapse?"  
We shake our heads and Mr. Weasley answers: "He had trouble conjuring. It almost sounded as if he wouldn't conjure the Patronus at all. He even heard You-Know-Who's voice instead of James and Lily's." This shocks the man and Kingsley says: "It's my fault. I asked if anything else could go wrong and he took the potion."

Sirius looks from the Auror to his son and then, slowly, stands up, taking Harry in his arms and whispers: "I'll be right back." Leaving the room for a few minutes, before coming back and saying: "I laid Harry in my bed and charmed the pillow and the blanket to warn me if he has a nightmare or if he's waking up."  
Everyone nods and Lupin says: "Seeing as how that Muggle will think that it was Harry who attacked him and will probably report this to his father, I think it's only best that Harry will not have to re-experience that on top of everything else." Everyone here nods and Sirius sits back down, this time taking Sora's hand as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 22&amp;23 – OotP _**

"Now what? He just faced those Dementors, don't tell me he has to face more!" Ron shouts exasperated, but I shake my head and say: "No, but – Sirius, remember what you asked about that woman at the start of the chapter?" And instantly Sirius sits ramrod straight, his focus solely on me as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 23 – OotP _**

"She's the Figg woman Dumbledore's in contact with, alright. And she sounds just as crazy as that old witch that attacked James all those years ago. I just won't know if it's the same woman until I hear her first name." Sirius mumbles worriedly and I say: "That will have to wait then, Sirius. It's the end of the chapter."  
The man nods and says: "We best just get to bed and do the next chapter tomorrow. Merlin knows we'll need our energy – especially if this is only the start of it all." We all nod and it takes only simple minutes to clean up the plates and all head for our respective rooms, but when I reach mine, do I notice a huge difference.  
Where there used to be two beds in the room before, is there only a single one now and that one is much bigger than before. Looking at the queen-sized bed in shock, I have no doubt Ron and Mr. Weasley are experiencing the same – seeing that Harry will probably stay in Sirius' room for the night and seeing Mrs. Weasley's state.

Then the fatigue of worrying all morning, the pain of being bitten by Hedwig, the turmoil of emotions I felt while Harry was shouting at Ron and me, the worry and fright of during the fight between Sirius and Mrs. Weasley and everything else that I've been feeling since Sora, Riku and Kairi arrived catch up with me.  
Feeling absolutely drained, I don't even put on my sleeping wear and only undress and quickly brush my teeth before giving into the comfortable, inviting warmth of the comforter, bedspread and blanket that are lying on the queen-sized bed and close the curtains before lying my head on the lush, thick pillow and falling sound asleep.


	4. Dreams Rescue And Disney Shocks

_**Chapter 04  
**__**Dreams, Rescue and Disney Shocks**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

I have no idea where I'm at and the last thing I remember is going to sleep with my little boy beside me as I hadn't wanted to move Harry now that he was finally getting some much needed rest after reading about how he had kept visiting the graveyard in his nightmares, but now, I seem to be somewhere else.  
Somewhere dark and slightly musty, but still with a cleanliness in it that reminds me of Molly and I wonder why I would be dreaming of something that has to do with that wretch. Looking around, I feel that – even in the dream – I am in control of my own body and try to see with my hands along with my Veela senses.  
Then suddenly my nose picks up a scent I haven't smelled since October 1981 and my eyes tear instantly as I just don't understand what James' scent – of winter pinecones, warm marshmallows and a bottle of Butterbeer that has just been opened – is doing in this dangy little place – wherever here is anyway.  
Trying to follow my nose and my sense of rightness, which is growing stronger as I seem to be drawing closer to the scent, does my hand suddenly touch fabric and, as if this is the magic touch, does the room around me light up and do I look straight into a pair of shocked – almost scared – hazel brown eyes.

Taking a step back in shock, I see the messy hair, the high cheekbones, the divine lips and everything else that – oh so long ago – made me fall for James Potter head over heels and I whisper: "James?" But the man before me doesn't answer, even if his eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly open as if trying to speak.  
Hating myself for dreaming of my own beloved just when my two sons need me, my mind suddenly catches up with what is going on here and I ask: "Wait a minute, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in your grave? And how is it you're still as stiff as when you died? The body is supposed to go limp when it dies."  
I quickly move back and touch every muscle I can, trying to relax it and amazed as I can still feel blood flowing through the veins that seem to be have been pushed up against the skin over the last few years. Wondering how in hell any of this can be possible, I decide on a new tactic to find out what happened with my love.

Focusing on my magic, I lock my gaze with that of my mate and whisper: "Enter." Using the Veela bond between us to see into my beloved's mind. Roaming through it, I feel a sliver of James' magic trying to push me away, but let my mental projection be covered in my Veela scent and the sliver dies away, almost humming softly.  
Then I see the memory I'm looking for and hear: "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –" And looking straight ahead, I am suddenly standing in the very familiar hallway that I visited in my Azkaban-induced nightmares so many times, James standing in front of me and the door being blasted out from behind me.

Turning around, I hear Voldemort laughing, but don't pay attention to that as I now know that something – or someone – saved my mate's life that night and then I see her. Lying low in the grass of the front lawn on the other side of the street, her hair actually changed into a grass-green color, is Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett.  
Wondering what she could possibly be doing here, I see her aim her wand at my James at the same time Voldemort does and while I hear that monster say: "Avada Kedavra." Do I read the lips of Molly Weasley, which say: "Petrificus Basilicus." And I realize instantly – upon impact with James – what actually happened.

Shaking my head, I am suddenly back in the basement, but somehow feel that I am still in James' mind and then see Molly, looking much younger than she does now and making me know I am still in a memory, walk down a narrow staircase and – apparently like I had to earlier – trying to reach out to James in the dark.  
Finding my mate is indeed the magic touch as the lights spring up around her as well and she croons as she says: "I'm just so sorry, James, but with you loving Lily and with Lily gone and Harry who-knows-where, I just couldn't let you be killed or set you free again. It would bring that bastard child back and Harry doesn't deserve that.  
Don't worry, that retched bastard of that Black line got what he deserved. I just don't understand why he betrayed his own mate, but with everything that happened, it seems as if everyone is believing that rumor of him being just a friend of the family and all. Don't worry, James, one day you'll be free and with your son once more."

And with that she leaves and I leave my mate's mind, shocked that he isn't really dead and that Molly saved him in the belief that I had betrayed him. Shaking my head at her idiotic ideas, I softly let a hand run down the smooth chin of my beloved and whisper: "I'll have the twins get you out of here by tomorrow, I promise."  
And with that am I shot out of the dream, now wide awake and shocked beyond words. Sitting up, I try to think of what could be the best way to get those two to go back to the Burrow, but then realize something even more important. I have no idea what the counter-curse is to that spell Molly used on my James.  
Hating that retched woman and knowing for a fact she won't tell me – or Arthur – let alone anyone else, I decide that taking Madam Pomfrey into the Order is a must as she must know how to undo a Petrification that lasts this long, but then my memory catches up to me – like my mind did back in the dream and I think:

"That Chamber incident back in the forties. Students had been Petrified there too and one of them had been killed. But what had revived those others again? MANDRAGORA JUICE!" I almost shout, now exhilarated and overjoyed and I look at my little boy as I think: "Bill, he can help us. He has the juice on his equipment belt."  
But decide to ask that to the young adult the next day as I softly crawl out of bed and make my way to the other side of the hallway, where Reg's room and a guest room are. Opening the first door – to my brother's old room – I look in and try not to get revolted with all the green as I sneak a glance at my other little boy.

Sora seems deeply asleep and – as my eyes adjust to the light in his room – do I see the first signs of Veela magic starting to swirl around him, making me know he might just get a taste of the Dream week already as part of his magic must still be slightly recognizable as that of someone above the age of sixteen.  
Hoping that he will get whoever he truly loves and whoever might actually deserve my eldest son, I hear him mutter: "Ri – ri – Riku." And snicker as it seems that my son isn't at all being affected by the Dream Week, he's just having a romantic dream about his best friend – and obvious crush – Alice's eldest son, Riku.  
Loving the very idea that Sora and Riku will join together, I try not to think what kind of influence that will have on the Potter, Black and Longbottom line as those things only matter in the long run, not when it comes to the happiness of my son. Shaking my head at this, I sneak one last glance before closing the door again.

Then I hear Remus ask: "Can't sleep?" And I turn around as I say: "More that I just woke from a terrific dream." This makes the Werewolf smile and he asks: "If it was so terrific, why did you wake?" And I shrug as I retort: "Because it was time?" Remus sighs and shakes his head before I say: "Sora and Harry will have both parents."  
The man looks at me shocked and I say: "Molly was afraid that killing James would bring Sora back so she saved his life. She Petrified him like that Monster of the Chamber Petrified those students fifty years ago. I know where his body is and I just need Mandragora Juice to get him back into Sora and Harry's life."  
The man looks at me as if he's just seen a ghost, a sight I've been witnessing quite a few times now as Remus sometimes wakes up with the idea that it's still 1993 and he still believes me to be a traitor and Peter to be dead and all that. Shaking my head at my poor friend's condition, I say: "I'll let the twins pick him up tomorrow."  
The man nods and we both return to our rooms, Remus walking in a daze and not even really gasping as he walks right into the banister and me cuddling back up with my little boy as soon as I have crawled under the blanket and comforter again. And then, with the thought of my family soon reunited, do I fall back asleep.

_**Harry's POV**_

I don't know who's hands I'm feeling holding mine, but the grip is amazingly firm and yet so gentle I feel as if they want to hold onto me forever and are, at the same time, terribly afraid of breaking me, something that – even when I can't open my eyes – brings a loving smile on my face. Still the lack of sight is worrying.  
Trying to open my eyes, I feel as if the magic of my dreams is keeping me from doing so and then realize what is going on as it must have something to do with my Empathic Veela side having been brought to the surface. Deciding to ask my dad about it in the morning, I suddenly feel something that does really worry me.

Together with the two sets of hands clasped around each of mine, is there another set of hands softly, lovingly running up and down my sides, the hands much larger than the other two sets and with rough skin on each finger, even if the touch itself feels gentler than the fluttering of wings or a flower petal rushing past my cheek.  
Feeling that the third set of hands should actually be frightening me, seeing that it means there are three people here that I can't see, I try to stay calm through the fact that this dream is much better than the nightmares I have been revisiting every other night – even if the book stated it had been every night of the last month and a week.  
Then one of the hands disappears from my side and I worry greatly as the other sneaks under my back to wrap itself around me, but then the missing hand returns with an ever so soft caress of my cheek and a strong, deep voice whispers: "So badly damaged – by so many people – and still, you're so amazingly beautiful."

This – while at first had scared the crap out of me – calms all my worries down as strong, thin and slightly long lips softly wrap themselves around the tip of my nose in a gentle kiss and the voice returns as he says: "Never more, my little flame, never more. Wait for me. Promise you will wait for me, my Flame."  
And while I don't understand what I should be waiting for, do I feel the ability to speak returning and, feeling touched by how my hands are held and how I am held by this man, not to mention how he speaks to me with love and – obvious – respect and need, do I whisper: "I – I promise." And another kiss on the nose is my reward.

Then the hand on my cheek and the arm around my waist disappear and for a very short second I feel like crying – as if part of me has been cruelly ripped from my body – but then one of the hands around my left hand leaves my hand and starts the same loving motion on my right side as the man before him had been doing.  
Feeling the other person moving to lie over me, I don't even feel scared, but feel safe and with a strange urge to laugh, as if the person above me just cracked a joke. Wondering if this is some kind of sign to point me to one of my mates, I listen as he huskily whispers: "We might be with two, but you're our only one, little love."  
And a single kiss on my right cheek is my only answer, before the hand leaves my side again and returns to firmly, yet gently, clasp itself around my left hand, before the one on my right does the same, but then with one thing different. Instead of caressing my side, do I feel a single finger drawing circles on my stomach.

This makes me suddenly realize that, other than a pair of sweatpants, I am not wearing a thing and blush, but then the husky voice of my right mate whispers: "Every aspect of you – whether hurt and touched or still unblemished – is pure perfection, perfection we should treasure and perfection we will forever protect."  
Feeling warm and loved by the obvious promise in the man's voice, I don't at all feel awkward with the fact that this person seems at least a year or two older than me and then the man makes himself stand out from the other two again as he kisses me ever so close to the right tip of my mouth, as if restraining himself from a real kiss.  
Feeling warmer, more loved and more treasured than ever before, I still feel as if part of me is empty and know that this is because the other man – the first one – is no longer here in my dream, no longer caressing my sides or holding my waist with his one arm. Still, with my two mates, I feel warm, comfortable and loved.

_**Sora's POV**_

I can't feel my eyelids or open them for that matter and still, hearing the ocean and feeling the soft sand under me has me relax from any possible panic or worry I could feel over having lost control of my eyesight, even while I feel that I am not alone here, on this beach that I somehow created inside my dream.  
Trying to feel if I have the powers I had during my Mark of Mastery, I feel as if I shouldn't even reach into those powers, as if there is no reason to want to fight and that all is well. Wondering how I can feel that, as I've felt on edge and ready to battle since we defeated Master Xehanort, my ears suddenly pick up on something.

A pace. A pace of someone tall and slim, with great muscle and who is also barefooted as I hear the sand crunch under his feet and between his bare toes as he seems to be walking closer to me and strangely enough do I feel as if that is exactly what he should be doing, as if I should encourage this person to come closer.  
Then the person sits down next to me and softly starts to caress my hair, as if loving how I am here, here with him and him alone. Knowing that the person is male as his hand is long, yet rough as if he dabbled in Darkness, I try again to open my eyes – open my eyes and hopefully see the silver hair of my beautiful Riku.  
But my eyes fail to cooperate, even if my ears don't. Laughter, rich, strong and with a depth as strong as the darkness I saw surrounding Riku when he fought that Dream Eater that had surrounded me in my sleep only a few years ago reaches my ears from where the other person is sitting and my heart misses a beat in happiness.

"Riku – he's my mate. I'm really meant for him! What I have hoped and believed in since coming out of that tank and wishing he was there to see me wake up is really true. I'm in love with my future mate – and I have been for longer than I should have kept from him!" My mind rambles in happiness and I tilt my head to my love.  
This makes the hand caressing my hair softly touch my cheek and then the best part of the dream – something I have been trying to let Dream-Riku do since I realized it was him – happens as Riku's long, slim lips softly – almost tentatively – touch mine for such a short time, I feel as if Riku is afraid of going further.  
Trusting on my instincts and on knowing – from life-experience – where everything is, do I sit up and lean towards Riku, my eyes still closed, but my body heating up as I get closer and, on pure luck, do I reach out and wrap my arms around Riku's neck, pulling him closer and kissing his divine lips myself, Riku quickly responding.

The silver haired beauty pushes me back on the sand as he kisses me with the strength I always knew he had in him and wraps his arms strongly around my waist, in a hold that tells me he is not willing to let me go anytime soon, but my main focus lies on my lips as Riku's kisses are more divine than looking at him during sunset.  
Kissing with such expertise I wonder who else he could have kissed, I surrender to his lips, moaning softly and feeling his lips open to his tongue, which caresses my lips one at a time, asking for entrance ever so tentatively – ever so playfully. Moaning again, I grant my beloved access and with that lose myself in the experience.  
Riku's kisses are amazing and his tongue is pure heaven as it licks and caresses every inch of my mouth, mapping it out and showing me Riku's love and adoration for me at the same time. Then I notice how I'm not wearing a shirt or jacket as Riku's arms are now softly going up and down my sides, touching me with delicate love.

His fingers, long and beautiful and rough in texture, caress my sides with reverence and as his left hand goes over the small spot on my left, just under my mid-riff, does fire explode all over my body and do I moan loud, my arms now wrapped around Riku in a near strangle hold as I try to, physically motivate him into more.  
Riku seems to realize what he did and slowly breaks the kiss, causing for us both to take deep breaths, me almost moaning as I breath and I hear Riku whisper: "This is only the start, Sora. If you accept me as yours, I will show you stars you have never seen before. I will be your Darkness, Sora, as long as you admit to be mine."  
Not wanting anything else, I try to catch my breath and moan: "Ri – ri – Riku." But the silver-haired beauty only laughs and I whisper: "Always." Turning my still closed eyes to him as he seems to be looking at me as well and while I don't know if he's sitting or lying, do I just feel absolutely amazing, lying here next to him.

_**The next morning  
**__**Sirius' POV**_

The whole night I slept only half, worried that Harry would be troubled by another nightmare, but at seven in the morning is my son still fast asleep and is there a small smile on his face, as if my son is happy, but still feels that he's missing that last little piece to make his whole day and to make him absolutely exhilarated.  
Wondering if Sora releasing the abilities in his heart could have caused for his Veela to come out a year early – as that has been known to happen every now and then throughout my family line, do I lie next to my son on the large bed, my arm under my head and my eyes on my little boy, ready to step in if he does get a nightmare.

But then Harry wakes, blinking a few times before stretching his arms out high above him into the air – just like James used to do, even if my love would reach above his head instead of up – and he looks at me, his eyes wide for just a few seconds, before he seems to remember that his eyes had been healed the other night.  
The young man smiles at me and I ask: "Dreaming of possible mates?" Harry nods, slightly red and I don't feel the atmosphere changing as I say: "Seems that affecting the atmosphere thing is officially over, huh?" Harry yawns, stretching once more as he sleepily says: "Yeah – I guess it is." Before smiling at me and saying:  
"Good thing too, that was embarrassing." Making me laugh before I turn serious and I say: "Harry, you weren't the only one who dreamed last night, son." And instantly Harry asks: "Sora too?" I shake my head and say: "I think he was just having a lover's dream, so to say. No Harry, I was the other dreamer last night."  
Harry tilts his head and I sigh as I say: "Apparently Molly feared that James dying would bring Sora back, so when Voldemort attacked you, did she hide in the yard on the other side of the street and did she cast some kind of spell that – if what I saw last night is anything to go by – has the same affects as that monster of fifty years ago."

Harry looks shocked, having gone from lying down to sitting up with his legs crossed and he asks: "Mrs. Weasley saved mum's life?" I nod and say: "She's been holding him captive in the basement of her home for the last 14 years. I plan to have the twins pick him up after breakfast. I just hope it wasn't some hopeful dream again."  
Harry nods and asks: "How sure are you?" And I smile as I answer: "Pretty sure, I dreamed of that basement, found James and was, in the dream, able to enter James' mind and even see the two memories about that event. The one where she cursed him and the one where she explained why she cursed him."  
This makes Harry look at me in excitement and I say: "Understand that it is only the fact that I could enter James' mind that proves there is a high chance of this not being some hopeful dream. The chance is still there, just less than before all of this." Harry nods and says: "Let's get going, I'm getting hungry."

I laugh at this, knowing it's Harry's way of saying that he wants to see his mother and a few minutes later, we're all sitting at the dinner table again, this time Hermione, Fleur and Harry working on breakfast and when the girls try to protest, does Harry retort: "This and gardening were the only chores I liked."  
Which makes the girls turn back to their preparing in silence, while I share a glance with Kingsley, who writes this down as _a too wide amount of chores (abuse)_ on his list, putting the crime down under both Petunia and Vernon's lists and I just know that, based on their reaction to the Dementors, we can add a few more crimes very soon.

Deciding to have my mate back by my side before that, do I ask: "Does anyone remember my explanation about the Dream Week?" Everyone nods, except for Harry, Hermione and Tonks, who are obviously too busy with the food to notice and I say: "I had a – as we call it – specific dream myself last night."  
"What was it about, Sirius?" Arthur asks, while Riku and Kairi seem just as intrigued and close their mouths, obviously having planned to ask the same thing themselves and I answer: "Your basement." This shocks and confuses everyone and I say: "And more important – a certain beloved of mine who was locked up in there."

"Locked up?" The twins ask in shock and then Bill says: "That would sure explain why she forbade us from entering the basement after 1981. She must have locked someone up there and – not wanting us to free him and ruin her plans – did she make us swear never to go in there again." To this I nod and then Ron asks:  
"Who's locked in there, Sirius?" And I look at Sora and Harry carefully, keeping an eye on Harry more in case something goes wrong as I say: "James." That one word causing enough pandemonium that Harry dives under the table to avoid being hit with the flying pieces of food that Hermione and Fleur throw up in shock.  
Everyone looks at me in shock and Tonks asks: "Are – are you sure, Sirius?" And I sigh as I answer: "Yes. Normally I would believe it to be a hope-filled dream as much as you do now, but I was able to use magic in that dream and see into James' mind. I even felt his body heat and everything, even while he seems Petrified."

I then turn to Bill and the twins and say: "And that is why I need the three of you. I know you, Bill, have some Mandragora juice on your equipment belt that Dumbledore asked you to keep wearing no matter what and the twins are the best to pick James up as they can carry him equally between the two of them and not let him get hurt."  
The three stand up and say: "We'll get right on it." But then Arthur says: "Not before you three had your breakfast. You'll need to apparate there and everything and stay hidden as well, so I need you in top shape and for that you know you three need a well-filled stomach." His sons nod and sit back down, accepting their plates.

_**Fred's POV**_

I still have trouble believing the story I was told this morning – that is, until I walked into a basement I haven't seen since I was three years old. The darkness of this place instantly reminds me of why my brothers and I never played Hide and Go Seek after mum told us she had claimed the place and still does it prove Sirius' tale.  
This, in itself worries me, as it's just so unbelievably wrong that Harry spent two entire summers living above his own mother without knowing it and while wondering what else that terrible woman could do wrong, do I sincerely hope not to find out anything else – something I fear will happen when we continue reading.

Then suddenly, after having gone down the staircase and walking around in the pitch black darkness for a few minutes, does my toe stab something, something hard and something made of leather, making me know I might just have found what George and I were searching for and I slowly reach out my hand.  
Touching a piece of fabric with my forefinger and middle finger and touching a bit of flesh with my ring and little finger, I seem to have activated some kind of magical spell as the room lights up and I look straight in the hazel brown eyes of one James Potter, Harry and Sora's actual mother and Sirius Black's Submissive Mate.

Gasping at the sight, I finally feel reality kicking in and George shouts: "Holy Godric, Sirius was telling the truth. That dream he had was real. Harry's mum is actually stuck in our basement." My brother and I share a quick glance, trying to get over our shock together, before we both nod and turn back to James.  
Putting my arms behind him from his left, I slowly tilt his body down and when he's almost head to head with the floor, does George grab his legs, the Petrification making it quite easy to lift him up, but making it harder once we reach the small staircase. Sharing another glance, I see George nod and he slowly turns around.  
Standing with his back to the staircase, he looks at me as I look at his feet and I say: "Twelve o'clock." George steps back and perfectly hits the first step. Smiling at me – to which I quickly smile back – I keep repeating what I said before, giving George twenty seconds to react and find his balance before repeating it again.

_**Bill's POV**_

Fred, George and I had agreed that I would wait just outside the steps to the front door, yet I can't help but look back at the house in disbelief as mum using Heartless to control our lives is one thing, but her petrifying Harry's mother and not telling him either time during the two summers he spent back at the Burrow goes too far for me.  
That and the fact that Sirius had seen this all in a dream, makes me look back down at the equipment belt Sirius had asked me to wear while waiting outside and I look at the small bottle of Mandragora juice, a juice that is highly required seeing how strongly Ancient Egyptians worshipped the many powers of the Snake.

Grabbing the bottle and swirling the messy goo around inside it, I think: "On one hand can this really grant Harry everything he ever wanted and can it help him have a normal life – minus the fame, of course. On the other hand, did Sirius spend a lot of time in Azkaban and that always affects the mind one way or the other."  
But then, while I wonder what side of this problem to believe, do the twins apparate in front of me – and do my eyes widen at what I see between them. Wearing a fancy suit with leather boots, having his glasses straight on his face and having a shocked look in his hazel brown eyes is the man Sirius told me about, James Potter.  
"Mum, how could you?" Goes through my mind very quickly before I run over to my twin brothers and say: "Lie him down, I need to administer the juice." The two do so, George sitting crossed legged to make sure Mr. Potter doesn't have to lie his head on the stone pavement and I gently pry his lips slightly apart.  
Keeping my thumb at the cork of the vial, I gently push most of the opening in-between Mr. Potter's lips before pushing the cork off, causing for the liquid to flow out of the vial slowly as the stuff really is just gooey and I quickly turn to Fred and say: "Go get a glass of water, this stuff is horrid as an aftertaste."

My brother does so and just when he returns, having Apparated to get there and back faster, have I put the cork back on the vial and is James Potter starting to move. Looking at every limb as it moves more and more a little at a time, I hear George ask: "Why does he take so long? The students didn't take this long two years ago."  
And while I really don't want to know what my little brother is talking about, do I say: "Mandragora juice is really thick stuff and needs to be taken from the stomach into the heart and from the heart into the blood to make sure it can undo the Petrification effects. The longer someone has been Petrified the longer the body needs to adjust."  
My brother nods and then a loud groan hits my ears as James Potter asks: "What did I just swallow? Did Siri push me into another pool of mud?" And while Fred hands him the glass of water, do I say: "Mr. Potter, this is going to come as a shock, but our mother Petrified you on the day you were attacked – which is 14 years ago."

Instantly the man spits out the water he was drinking and he shouts: "Fourteen?" I nod and he groans as he says: "That means my little baby is already fifteen. No, this can't be. I can't lose my baby already." This in turn makes Fred, George and me look at each other in worried confusion and I ask the man:  
"What do you mean?" James Potter sighs and says: "Just after we went down under, Lily and I decided we would surprise Sirius by discovering how much Veela blood he had given Harry when we made him. We discovered he was an Empathic Veela and Empathic Veela get their Dream Week at age fifteen instead of sixteen.  
I'm already on the brink of losing my little boy to more than one mate." But then I see Fred and George share a glance and while wondering how strongly they believe themselves to be possible mates, do I know that there can be no one better for Harry's light than these two Shining stars of pranks and laughter.

The two then turn back to James Potter and Fred says: "Mr. Potter, we – we're of the belief that – we might be Harry's mates." And then George goes on: "And we also know how much Harry values any possible family he could get." Fred then hits James Potter's shoulder and, with the friendly smile I know of him, he says:  
"So don't worry, you won't lose your son to us." This makes the man smile at the two and then he says: "You look familiar." And I answer: "These are Fred and George and I'm Bill, Bill Weasley." And then James Potter makes my day as he says: "I know you. You're Little Willy." And the twins burst out laughing.  
But while they do, do I smile at James Potter in gratitude as I haven't heard that epic nickname since his death – another thing my so-called mother took from me as she said it would dishonor James Potter's death. Starting to understand why Sirius was growing to hate her so much, I suddenly look up and say:

"Sirius, he Harry and Sora are still waiting inside.""Wait, he, Harry and – did you just say Sora?" James Potter asks me, his voice proving how little he dares to hope that he heard me right and I say: "Apparently my mother screwed up the future real bad, so Sora, Riku and Kairi came from 1998 to here to help us fix it."  
This makes the man stand up and – while I wonder how he can see the place – is he past us and inside the door quicker than I can almost blink and Fred, George and I look behind me, all shocked at the man's speed and George says: "Well, it's obvious where Harry got his Seeker Speed from." And Fred and I nod.

_**James' POV**_

I might have been Petrified for the last fourteen years, but that definitely changed nothing about my feelings and I run while I don't even want to start to wonder as to why Sirius is living at his Parents old place as I can only too clearly remember how he came out of there the last time – which was during Christmas of our Sixth.  
Then, completely ignoring the screaming portrait on the second floor landing, do I run down the staircase to the basement kitchen, somehow knowing by heart that my Siri will be there and I am proven right as the man is up from his chair, his eyes wide, the minute I run through the door and down the last steps.

We stay standing opposite each other for only a few seconds, before a slightly smaller person, with long, yet very, very messy black hair attacks me and I feel my fancy robe, which I had put on to do Lily a favor that night, getting wet with something hot and moist and looking down to my chest, I see my little boy crying.  
Harry looks exactly like me, but then with Siri's long face and thin cheekbones and with his long hair, even if it's still as messy as my own. Proud of how my little boy turned out to be, I hug my son close and with my head in his hair, do I whisper: "Harry. My little cub. You look so amazing, Harry, I am just so proud of you."  
This makes the crying become all the harder and I hug Harry even closer, Sirius slowly walking over and gently hugging Harry and me as well, Harry quickly grabbing the man's robe with his right arm, while I can tell from his crying eyes that the boy is acting more out of instincts and his Veela inheritance than anything else.

Still, not bothered by this in the slightest, do I pull Sirius closer, wanting to feel as much of my Siri as I can after fourteen years of separation and while I worry over how thin and bony Sirius' waist feels to my arm, do I still feel his warm blood and the muscles he had been developing for so long thumping under the frail skin of his side.  
Smiling at the love of my life, do I see in his eyes that the man is slightly doubtful and he asks: "You – you still love me, don't you James?" And as an answer, while trying not to stir Harry in anyway, do I pull Sirius closer and do I lovingly kiss his delightful flush lips, lips that have apparently not been affected like the rest of his form.

Siri quickly grabs my hair with the one hand not holding Harry and while I know that the boy's crying is all that keeps my love from fully embracing me, do I still easily give in to the amazing way that Sirius caresses and treasures my mouth as he lovingly kisses my lips and softly licks my bottom lip, just like he knows I love.  
Giving into the little tease, I open my mouth, trying not to moan as this is obviously a moment where my son needs me and when the need for air becomes apparent, do I part from my love and burry my head back in my son's hair, Sirius seeming to focus back on our little boy as well as he sees this, but then I feel something.

Another pair of arms, this pair long, yet filled with lean muscles of obvious years of training, are around Harry, myself and Siri and instantly I realize who has just joined our family as I look to my right and see the messy brown hair and bright, happy sea-blue eyes of my son, my little Sora, who I lost so long ago.  
Feeling that I should hug him back, but not wanting to release Harry with my one arm or Sirius with my other, I decide to lie my forehead against that of my son as a sign of my love for him and Sora seems very happy with this as he pushes back, slightly pushing me and making me smile at him, loving his spirited nature.

Then finally does Harry stop crying, but his hold on me is still iron strong and I sigh, trying – ever so slowly – to move to the chairs at the dining table and sitting down in one of them, Harry now sideways in my lap and the boy's head under my own as he seems to ask for shelter, although I can't think of against what that could be.  
Sirius sits down to my left and Sora on my right, a silver-haired, crystal eyed youth sitting down next to him and a girl with red hair and blue eyes next to him as Sirius softly caresses Harry's cheek as if having expecting this kind of behavior from my son, while I would have never guessed that he would raise Harry like this.  
Then Sirius seems to read my mind as he says: "This isn't my work, James, Harry was abused and didn't get to know me until he was thirteen." This shocks me senseless and I quickly hold my son all the tighter, Harry making a soft happy sound as he grabs onto my shirt yet again and Sora and Sirius smile at me widely.

Then the boy next to Sora says: "It's good to see your family complete, Sora." And my son nods as he says: "Now just to get my and Harry's future mate in the picture and it's complete." To which I can, almost, see the face of the silver-haired boy turn sad, but he seems to hide this very well as my son doesn't seem to notice it.  
Soon the twins and Little Willy are seated around the table once more and a tanned man I suddenly recognize as my old friend Kingsley Shacklebolt, says: "We best continue with the story. The sooner we're done with those Muggle chapters, the sooner we can get them arrested." Everyone nods and I look at my mate.

Sirius sees me look and says: "Sora, Riku and Kairi came from the future to help us end the war against Voldemort and keep the aftermath from going terribly wrong. They've just taken a De-Aging potion, because Sora had already passed his sixteenth birthday and would be badly affected by the magic here realizing that."  
I look shocked that my eldest son is actually older than he looks and ask: "How old is he really?" And my son answers: "I was nineteen years and almost eight months old when I took the potion. I am now fifteen and – starting tomorrow – eight months old." I nod at this, shocked that my sons now only differ eight months.  
Then, shaking my head as I know of myself that I never would have cared for this in the first place – had I been able to raise my sons myself – do I ask: "So Sora, any dreams when you turned sixteen?" And Sora seems to shock Riku as he says: "Yeah, I had a week of them – I just don't remember who they were about."

"Must be the magic of Destiny Island going against your inner Veela magic. It must have disordered your abilities, making you able of having the dreams, but making it feel afterwards as if they were just regular dreams you could just forget about. It must also be the Destiny Island magic that kept you alive after you came off age."  
Sirius tells our son and Sora nods in understanding, while Riku and Kairi look at the boy in shock and relief and I can't help but feel the same as I would have surely been crying by now if they had arrived here through time without my first born. Wrapping an arm around my first little boy I pull him closer while holding Harry tightly.  
I then see in Riku's eyes a hidden pain that I know will make it very easy for Sora to hunt his mate down once his Dream Week is over and I smile as the two already make a very cute couple just sitting so close together, closer than I think Sora even notices as the closeness between them is almost enough to be called romantic.

Deciding not to think about that as my son and I still need a lot of time to get reunited, I suddenly see the red-haired girl next to my son and his friend touch her left temple and hear her whisper: "Master, send for some back-up. We're ready. Just don't send it all in one go. Send someone with a fierce patience first, please."  
This makes me wonder what she is on about and when she sees my – and probably many other – stares, she says: "We have back-up, but it can't be from this timeline. They will just go back to their worlds once the timelines have set themselves straight again, meaning when we're back on the date they left." And she shakes her head in the end.  
Yet I fully understand what she means and nod as a bright light reveals a young woman with bright red flowing hair, bright blue eyes and full red lips, who has an hourglass figure and slender legs along with a man with handsome features, thick black hair and the same bright blue eyes as the woman he has an arm wrapped around.

The two smile at me and Sora and then the young woman says: "Sora, how wonderful to see you again. Thank you so much for this amazing chance. This is more than I ever dreamed about." And the man laughs and says: "Yeah, although I am still not happy with the timing of it all." Making the redhead glare at him.  
Feeling as if I have my sister back is some weird way, I hear a soft female voice whisper: "Just no way." And we all look at a girl Harry's age with bushy brown hair and very wise brown eyes as she looks at the two in what I can only call deep shock and disbelief – something I find very strange of her as she seems pretty intelligent.  
The girl then turns to Sora and says: "You said you made journeys to other worlds." Sora nods, while both my excitement and my motherly worries rise up inside me and she asks: "Was one of them – and don't get shocked, please – was one of them, by any chance, named Atlantica?" And still Sora and the two newcomers are shocked.

Sora nods and asks: "How did you know?" And Hermione takes a deep breath as she says: "You now know that this world has Magicals and Non-Magicals, right?" Sora nods, while the two newcomers look interested and Hermione says: "In the world of the Non-Magicals, there was one person who became very, very famous.  
He was able to create these creatures, imaginary creatures, and have them experience these amazing adventures. He called them Disney creatures, because his name was Walt Disney and he became World famous for it. There are even theme parks named after him where those imaginary creatures are the stars of the parks."  
Everyone looks shocked and the girl turns to the newcomers as she says: "All I can guess – because these two come from one of those imaginary stories – is that that Non-Magical was really a Seer, who was able to see into your universe and saw the adventures you were about to have and then changed that into child's stories."  
The two nod and the man asks: "So you know us then?" And the girl retorts: "I do if your names are Ariel and Erik." The red-haired woman smiles and nods as Sora asks: "So why aren't you happy with our timing?" And the man named Erik shocks my son senseless as he grumbles: "Because Ariel is pregnant with our daughter."


	5. When Did You See That?

_**Chapter 05  
**__**When did you see that?**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

I still think Erik is overreacting with his worry over me and the baby – and the way he seems convinced that the baby will be a girl – but it also warms my heart and had, yet again, proven to my father that choosing Erik as my own was a wise decision as my father had really warmed up to my husband's worries and concerns.  
I shake my head at this as it had taken Master Yen Sid much longer than it should have to convince those two to let me go, but I still feel very proud that my patience in waiting to explore other worlds and my resolve to become human, if only for Erik, are attributes that made Master Yen Sid send us here as the first ones.

I then look at Sora and the family he is with and can easily see how the four of them are related as the youngest of them has the same messy hair as the black-haired adult holding him and has the same blue eyes as Sora and the slender black-haired adult sitting next to them, all of them sitting close together and showing a deep family bond.  
I smile at this as Sora really deserves a family of his own – even if he's had one for the last nineteen years – and then Erik helps me sit down on a brown recliner that looks very out of place around the other wooden chairs, but I decide to ignore this as the baby seems to react to the sudden traveling we experienced and moves.

I grab my stomach and instantly Erik is next to me, his hands over mine and his blue eyes that I love so much filled with worry as he asks: "Are you alright? Did something happen? Do you need anything?" And while I shake my head and say: "Nothing's wrong, Erik, just the baby responding to our sudden journey."  
Does the black-haired man with silver-blue eyes say: "I was just like that when James was pregnant with Sora. Happens to every first father, I guess." And I sigh as it's only been three months and Erik is already driving me up the wall. Then the other man – probably James – lies a hand on my shoulder and says:

"You know, there is such a handy little thing called the couch." This confuses me and he shrugs as he says: "A perfect object to threaten with if he becomes too much, if you catch my drift?" This shocks me and he stretches as he says: "I do believe Sirius spent 3 weeks of my 9 month pregnancy sleeping there if I remember correctly."  
This makes me smile widely and I ask: "You let your husband sleep on the couch?" While Erik seems absolutely horrified by the idea and James says: "It's a pretty common way for submissive males or females of a relationship to punish their other halves. A night on the couch means no cuddling with your loved one, after all."  
And while Sirius moans: "Did you have to tell her that?" Does Erik look at me desperately as I say: "I'll consider it, thanks." And the man moans, while Sora and the other kid are laughing their heads off, making a bushy haired, brown-eyed girl and a red-haired, blue-eyed boy smile at the Sora's brother in great pleasure.

Wondering about the bond between these two and my best friend's younger brother, do I look as a tanned man with bald head and a long purple robe on coughs softly, drawing everyone's attention and strangely enough making everyone but the messy haired male, myself and Erik become serious and silent in a matter of seconds.  
The messy haired man looks around confused and the man next to him says: "It's about the last three days. The first chapter wasn't exactly promising." The man nods, holding his youngest a little tighter and I smile as that is exactly the kind of mother I want to be once my little one is there – whether it be male or female.  
Turning to the bald, tanned man, I look at the book he's holding and think: "He seems only on the second chapter. How bad can the first few chapters of a book be? Aren't the first few chapters usually easy fillers?" And when I mutter this to Erik, does he nod and whisper back: "We'll just have to listen to understand, I guess."  
I nod, while wondering if the seriousness of these people and the worry they seem to emit as they look at the book can be healthy for my upcoming baby – even if I'm only three months along. Deciding not to worry about this like my husband has been over the last, aggravating month, do I focus on the upcoming reader.

_**Kingsley's POV**_

Having taken the book out of Auror duty and to make sure I know exactly when my partner Tonks and I will be able to leave for our duties as Aurors and protectors of Minors – like Harry – against Monsters – like the Dursleys – do I only listen half to what is going on around me, even if Hermione's news is nothing but shocking.  
Having read up on Walt Disney for my Muggles Studies N.E.W.T.s I can barely believe that the man was a Seer and that all his stories are actually based on worlds where – if I have to go by what I heard last night – Sora has travelled to during his journeys. Focusing my thoughts back on my task at hand, I start to read.

**_A Peck of Owls,_**

"Don't you mean, pack?" Hermione asks, while I can tell it is more automatically than really to judge me and Harry mumbles: "It refers to a bit of misspeaking from Vernon." The girl nods, now looking at Harry worriedly, while I hate how only the thought of that man takes away Harry's happy attitude and quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 24 – OotP _**

"She sure sounds like her, but I need more proof." Sirius growls and Harry asks: "Who exactly does she sound like, Siri –dad?" And the man looks from his son to his mate, who whitens with his eyes wide as he whispers: "No. No, she wouldn't be. She – she can't be. It – it just – it can't be her, Siri, it can't be."  
But this worries me even more and Harry and Sora ask: "Who?" And James takes a deep breath as he says: "Shortly before my eleventh birthday did a neighbor of the village we were living close to inspire my dad to hold my birthday party in the plaza of that village, because eleven meant I would be attending Hogwarts."  
We all nod, while I can see how this information intrigues those that travelled here, especially Sora, and James sighs as he says: "Unfortunately was the plaza a trap and if my father didn't believe in a proper family presentation as he led me and my mother there, would my life had ended that very day – at that very party."

This shocks everyone and Sirius growls as he says: "Apparently had little Figgy only invited James and his family, because her family was in feud with his and she wanted to end it – the wrong way. She had let someone of Knockturn Alley set a specified spell on the fountain in the middle of the plaza and had awaited him there.  
James and his parents had arrived and if it weren't for Charlus being aware of the Feud and being very wary of the woman – then I never would have met my mate as he and his family would have been either blown to their deaths by the exploding fountain or been drowned by the flood of water that came with the explosion."  
My eyes are wide as James never told me any of this and Sirius says: "It took me six years of friendship and half a year of him and me dating before James finally told me this. Apparently Figgy was arrested and was sentenced to Azkaban, but because it concerned a feud gone wrong, was Life-Sentence out of the question.

She got free in fifth and James only told me this, because – because she had – because he had received." But then the man stops and I can tell that it's not from pain, but from anger as the man has his hands clenched tightly while his arms are wrapped around his family, pulling Sora along and firmly against James and Harry.  
Hating that my friend had to live next to a delusional woman like that, do I hear James say: "After the letter arrived, did dad send me a letter, telling me he had moved our house and changed it to go under, as a way to throw Fanatical Figgy – as we named her – off our back. Since then Godric's Hollow has been our home."

This shocks me as I never would have guessed that the house James was attacked in is actually the mansion I first met him in during a Christmas Celebration thrown by the Potter House and I look at the man, who had to go through so much, both as a youth and as an adult and a mother and to this I turn my head away.  
Away to hide the angry glare I know will shock my friend as he might just think that I am angry at him if he sees it, while really my anger is at everyone who has ever hurt that family – Voldemort, the Dursleys, Fanatical Figgy, Dementors and so many more. Resolving not to let anything else happen to them, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 24 – OotP _**

"A Squib?" Sirius asks, now whiter than freshly washed white linen and James almost whimpers: "It's her. It's Fanatical Figgy. She's back and she found my son." Instantly the man's embrace on his son is as tight as Harry's was on James when he first entered this room, but then suddenly the fire in the fireplace lights up.  
Realizing it can be only one person as no one else uses the Fireplace but Albus, I quickly cast a Disillusion spell on James, Sora, Riku, Ariel, Kairi and Erik and cast a spell to make the recliner look like a wooden chair, just when the white-haired, white-bearded, blue eyed Headmaster of Hogwarts steps through the fire.

_**Albus' POV**_

Yesterday my Order and I had a meeting on what to do now that Harry was at Headquarters, about what Cornelius could do and what I expected of Kingsley and Tonks until the hearing was over. To find out that neither of them have reported at their stations yet worries me and I decide to check on my new recruits.  
Therefore, finding them seated in the basement kitchen of our Headquarters, with Kingsley holding an interesting looking book and everyone else seeming to be listening to him is something I was not expecting, especially not of the ever so vibrant and active Weasley twins or the ever more agitated-growing Sirius Black.

Wondering what could be happening here, do I step through the fireplace and with a small tap into my magical core, do I vanish the sooth and ashes from my robes before Alastor says: "A little late, Albus. We're already down to the second chapter." As if I have been here all reading, which confuses me, but makes the twins snicker.  
Deciding to play along – and silently smiling as I see Harry and Sirius sit quite close together – do I ask: "Well now, Alastor, what did I miss?" And the loaded glances that everyone shares with each other worries and intrigues me, before Sirius says: "The Dursleys committed three out of five, Albus. Three out of five."

This shocks me as Arabella was sworn to inform me of things like this and, as if reading my mind, does the man say: "And before you start, Fanatical Figgy isn't exactly the right candidate for a report job there." And just by that nickname, do I know that I made a terribly grave mistake in choosing a guard for young Harry.  
Then Sirius sighs and says: "We're lucky that every form of Darkness has its own way of being defeated." This confuses me and Sirius asks: "What creature blood runs down my family?" And as he asks this, does he wrap an arm around Harry and instantly the truth hits me like a Bombarda spell as I whisper:

"Harry was yours." And Sirius retorts: "Was and is. And he's not going back. He's not Blood-related and if you even try, you will have your own men – and I don't even mean me this time – against you as those two are just dying to arrest them." And he motions for Kingsley and young Tonks, who nod at me in confirmation.  
Then Sirius says: "As I said, every form of darkness has its own way of being defeated and some – take time travel. Time travel and a first born." And with that does the man apparently remove a very powerful Disillusionment spell from a boy with his full face, high cheekbones and eye color, but then with messy brown hair.  
I look shocked to see young Sora Arturo Black-Potter and then, as if him being visible is a match to light up a torch, do more and more people become visible, under which a boy I recognize as Alice and Frank's first born, but then the man in between Sora and Sirius shocks the living daylights out of me and forces me to sit down.

Messy black hair that sticks out mostly at the back, hazel brown eyes that look at me with mischief and then at Sirius with deep love, a skinny face with high cheekbones, a broad chest, but slim waist and the clear build of a Veela's Submissive who has spent his whole life playing Quidditch is James Christian Black née Potter.  
Looking at the man I thought I lost so long ago – the mother I thought Harry lost so long ago – I see the man smiling at Sirius with a love that I know only James Potter can show off and then Arthur shocks me even more as he says: "It was Molly, Albus. She saved him and then locked him away in our basement for all these years."  
I look at the man as he has his head down in shame and lie my hand on his shoulder, slightly overwhelmed by this new revelation, but not enough to not support my own troops and I say: "If she can fool every witch and wizard in this world – including myself – then you cannot be blamed for not seeing through her lies, Arthur."

The man nods and says: "Sirius found James in a dream last night and the twins brought him back this morning. Bill woke him and now we're reading the second chapter of a book concerning the upcoming year. We just finished reading about the Dementor Attack on Harry and now seem to be dealing with the aftermath of it."  
Grateful for the short, but thorough summary of the events that led to all of this, do I ask: "And once that aftermath is done, will Kingsley and Tonks leave to arrest the Muggles?" Arthur nods and I sit down, wanting personal evidence that Fanatical Figgy is really as bad as she was when she tried killing James so long ago.

_**Kingsley's POV**_

Relieved to understand why Albus came here as he must have visited the Ministry before coming here to check on why we weren't there, do I change the chair of Ariel back, Erik making sure it's tilted slightly back to give her some more comfort and smiling at me gratefully as he does so. I nod at the man and read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 24 – OotP _**

"As if Fanatical Figgy cares about that. She must already be thinking of ways to explain why Harry was outside and all that." Sirius growls and I see Dumbledore looking inquisitive as he asks: "Why were you outside, Harry?" And Harry shortly answers: "I feel safer outside than in." Before turning back to his parents.  
This worries me and further proves that those Muggles abused the poor lad and I turn to Dumbledore as he seems to be expecting more of an answer. Catching the man's glance, I slowly slide my list of accusations down to his chair and the man reads them, whitening before he asks: "And you found all of this –."  
And I end: "In only the first chapter. That monster tried choking him and Harry came clean about just how much he had been doing and how little he himself knew of the Wizarding World. I'm personally amazed that no one told either that Muggle or Harry about the consequences of committing those crimes."

And just by saying this do I seem to have triggered something in my Leader's memory as Albus says: "Arabella assured me she had done so while Harry was at Diagon Alley with Hagrid." To this Harry asks: "How could she? Hagrid found me in a hut in the middle of the ocean and we took the only boat off that island.  
The Dursleys only came home ten minutes before I did and they were still soaking wet. They were about to take a shower when I came in." This shocks the man and Sirius growls: "Seems like Fanatical Figgy isn't above lying to keep her plans running." And while James cringes at this, does Harry hug them close and do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 24 – OotP _**

"But she knows exactly how to make people do magic for her." Sirius growls and he goes on: "She proved that plenty enough twenty four years ago." But then James shudders and says: "Siri, please, no more. I just want this part over with. The idea of my little boy near her scares me enough." The Veela nods and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 24&amp;25 – OotP _**

"That is bad, even for someone like him." Bill murmurs and Albus says: "William, surely young Dudley –." But I quickly page back and show Albus the paragraph about Dudley making fun of Harry's nightmares. The man's eyes widen as he reads about this and he sags down in his chair as he asks:  
"How could any child be this cruel? Surely Dudley knows what happened to young Mr. Diggory?" But we all shake our heads and I say: "We discovered that Harry keeps the Dursley world apart from his magical world. They never talk. Not during dinner and not about anything magical." The man looks at me and Sirius coughs.

Albus looks at him and he says: "I hate saying this, Albus, but when Hermione mentioned to Harry that, as my son, he has no blood relation to those Dursleys, did Harry respond to this by begging me to tell you that and to convince you to never send him there again. He cried as he begged me, Albus, and that's saying something."  
Albus seems overwhelmed at this, while James hugs Harry tighter to him and whispers soft comforting words that I can't hear in his hair as Albus looks at the two and then Sora says: "I was able to connect to my brother's heart last night, sir, and it was filled with so much light and darkness fighting each other – it frightened me."

More and more does the shock on the elder man's face become visible and Sora says: "The light was clearly coming from Harry's feelings for his friends, his family and those close to him, but the darkness was so strong, I could only focus on the word Dursley ringing through my head as I looked at it, with a whisper of Voldemort."  
Albus is almost blended together with his seat by now, his limp form making me worry for the man and I say: "It wasn't fully your fault, Albus. You might not have listened to Harry's pleas in his first year – as Hermione told us – but you were a victim of Fanatical Figgy as much as Harry was a victim of those Muggles."  
The man nods and I can tell that even Sirius and James agree with me on this one as Albus asks: "Harry, would you mind telling me everything those monsters ever did to you?" But Harry shakes his head so fanatically, I only see a blur of his wild swinging hair until James grabs the side of his head and pushes it into his shoulder.

Albus looks at this in shock and Sirius says: "Understand that Harry has only just reached the sanctuary of his light. He only just reunited with his friends and family. To discuss it now would only allow the Darkness to grow. Give it time and help Harry heal, then it will be easier for him to talk about it."  
Albus nods, now sitting up straight again and a fire in his eyes that makes me know Arabella is going to be in a lot of trouble as I can already predict what the man is going to say. And indeed does he turn to me and say: "I will accompany you when you arrest the Muggles, Kingsley, Arabella and I need a firm word together."  
I nod, more than happy to let the man have the first shot at this woman and say: "Just make sure to officially report to the Auror Department about your visit after you're done, Albus. If she's in on the abuse, then she will be arrested along with those Muggles." My leader and friend nods back and I focus back on the reading.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 25 – OotP _**

To this my friend nods and says: "We can only hope that we can be prepared for whatever Cornelius tries to gain from this as he will surely try to exaggerate it to the fullest extent." I nod and say: "Good thing then, that this book goes further than our current timeline. It concerns all of the school year and thus Harry's hearing."  
The man nods, still looking slightly wary and Sirius says: "Trust me, it's better than this outcome." And he draws the same envelope as the one Riku gave him last night out of his robe pocket and shows it to Albus, the man looking over the pictures and, with wide eyes as he looks at the last, asking: "What are these creatures?"

"They're called Heartless." Riku answers and he goes on: "Where we come from, every heart has darkness in it and Heartless are Darkness made real. They're what's left of a human heart if it gives into the power of Darkness. In this world apparently, you can learn to control the darkness in your heart and with that the Heartless."  
He then shakes his head and says: "Something I once could as well, a long time ago." To this Sora hugs him and says: "Only because Malificent and Ansem were controlling and manipulating your every move. You after all gained the power, after Malificent found Kairi and brought her to you, remember?"  
Riku nods and Sora, with his fists up, says: "I have no doubt that, by then, she already knew Kairi was a princess Pure of Heart. Why else would she later try to use Kairi and ditch girls like Wendy. She must have known all along and used that – along with stupid excuses – to lure you into helping her find the other Princesses."

"And to convince me, she said Kairi had lost her heart and that it could possibly be found behind the Door to the Heart of All Worlds. I listened to her stupid tale and she gave me that power. I actually reveled in it." The boy is almost growling at himself at the end and Sora shouts: "KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"  
Riku looks at him shocked and Sora says: "You are the only one who has ever been able to turn Darkness as strong as that of Ansem into a power of Light. Only you can do that, Riku, and that proves how strong you really are. Nothing what Ansem, Xehanort, Xemnas or even Diz threw at you knocked you out, remember?  
You can't be beaten, Riku. No one can ever defeat you and anyone trying to use Darkness against you has already lost the battle, because you conquer that darkness, return it to Light and throw it right back in that person's face." He ends with such vigor and strength I am absolutely amazed by his powerful stance and strength of speech.

Riku, in the mean time, is smiling at the boy gratefully, as if he's actually used to speeches like this and then Ron says: "Guess Harry didn't get that speech talent from a stranger, it runs in the family." And Hermione goes on: "It sure does, I haven't felt these goose bumps on my arms since Harry's speech in first year."  
And while the two smile at each other and Harry turns red at the praise, does the youngest son of Potter and Black still smile at his brother in pure pride and I think: "How much longer will it take for Sora to make such a speech and confess his love while doing it?" But deciding to let that matter drop for now, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 25 – OotP _**

Now Albus' shock seems to have returned and he says: "So she's been lying to me all these years." Harry turns to him and he says: "Arabella told me she confronted you the day after your first visit to Diagon Alley and that you have been having secret Potter Lord Practice with her to prepare yourself for your seventeenth birthday."  
Harry looks shocked and says: "I haven't seen her in between this summer and my first unless I was strolling through the neighborhood. The last time I've been to her place was when Aunt Petunia took Dudley shopping for his first school uniform." The elder man sighs in defeat and Harry looks at him worriedly as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 25 – OotP _**

"HOW MUCH EVIDENCE OF NEGLECT AND ABUSE DO YOU NEED?" Sirius shouts at the book and James grumbles almost fearfully: "Want to bet she reveled in knowing that and not reporting it to Albus or anyone else. Putting up a disgusting front to my son and a perfectly peachy front to everyone else."  
He shakes his head and whimpers: "She hasn't changed a bit. She was exactly like that before she wrote her letter, when she got out of Azkaban. Reveling in our fear of what she would do next and telling everyone else she would never more harm me in the mean time. It scared us all so much to see her like that."  
The man shudders again and Harry hugs him tightly, whispering: "I haven't seen her in a long time, mum. She invited me over constantly this summer, but I never went. We only met in passing. She was too out in the open to harm me." And this seems to be exactly what James needs to hear as he calms down considerably.

Hugging his son close and whispering a soft: "Thank you." In his hair, I really wish for a change of subject and again, as if reading my mind, does Albus ask: "Where exactly are Molly and young Ginerva?" And Riku answers in a cold retort: "Didn't exactly take a good look at those pictures, did you sir?"  
The man looks shocked and while I can tell that Hermione wants to address him about his tone, does he ask: "Who were the only ones on those pictures not looking terrified, heart-ached, agitated or deeply angered and annoyed?" And the man answers: "Molly and young Ginny. Were they – were they controlling the Heartless?"  
Riku nods and says: "The pictures, like me and my friends, are from the future. It was our reason for traveling back in time and taking these books with us, because just changing things there would not be as beneficial as doing it in this timeline. Or so our mentor, Master Yen Sid, told us before he send us on this mission."

Dumbledore nods and Hermione says: "And to top it all, Headmaster, is the famous Muggle Walt Disney actually a Seer who looked into the worlds Sora traveled to. All the creatures we know as Disney characters are actually living beings, living in their own world in the universe Sora and Riku were send to."  
The man looks at – what I can only call – his smartest student ever in wondering shock and I feel glad that the man can finally be revealed something that is shocking, but then in a very pleasant way and while I wonder who will be arriving next – probably next chapter – do I focus back on the book and do I continue reading.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 25&amp;26 – OotP _**

"Talk about a change of subject, she really has gone mad in Azkaban." James says shocked and I see another ghost of the man Sirius became in that Prison float over Sirius' face ever so shortly, proving how much the man is trying to hide his own past from his mate and seeing what we are reading about, can I not blame him as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 26 – OotP _**

"So you got our family's Cloak, did you?" James asks in excitement and while almost everyone except Albus, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione are shocked at hearing this does Harry answer: "Yeah, Professor Dumbledore gave it to me for my First Christmas at Hogwarts. It really came in handy the last few years."  
But James seems confused and asks: "Why only then? I charmed it to make sure you would get it at age five, in case I was away on mission or something?" Harry shrugs and then Albus shocks me deeply as he asks: "Harry, did you ever receive any of the gifts and letters those concerned of you have been sending you?"  
And Harry answers: "Not since I got Hedwig and since then it's only been from Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall and the Daily Prophet." The man frowns at this and says: "It seems someone put a ward around your house to keep you from what is rightfully yours, dear boy.  
I do remember seeing the cloak trying to disappear and even saw a House Elf I did not recognize appear in the chamber I kept it in on the day of your Fifth birthday, but while it did have the cloak, did it seem unable to disappear to your location and I promised the little guy I would give it to you when you were ready."

Everyone looks at this tale in shock and James says: "She was able to convince a Knockturn Alley Curse Breaker to put that lethal spell on the fountain back in the plaza, no doubt did Fanatical Figgy hire the same Curse Breaker to put those wards around my little boy's place. She must have been getting everything ever send to him."  
"Something I will be sure to rectify after I had a few words with her, James, I assure you." Albus tells the young adult and James nods gratefully, while Harry looks down in wonder, obviously thinking about what could possibly have been kept from him, a thought that is almost enough to anger me again as I continue reading.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 26 – OotP _**

"She sure has a vile mouth for someone who is willing to try and kill an eleven year old." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "It fits her, I guess." And while the first nods, does Erik look at the twins in shock and he says: "No offence to you guys." And he turns back to his pregnant wife before he says:  
"But I really hope you're only expecting a single child." To this Ariel laughs and says: "If I'm anything like my mother, you can bet on that. And on a pregnancy every year for the next few." To which Erik shouts: "A PREGNANCY EVERY YEAR? WHY?" And Ariel answers: "Because I have six sisters, of course."  
Erik sags down in shock and asks: "So those six girls swimming around your father during our wedding were your sisters?" Ariel nods and says: "Yep, and they were all born with one year in between. My mum was a little fertile, you see." And while the young man looks at his wife in shock, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 26 – OotP _**

"It really wasn't smart of him to have said that around her." Harry mumbles and then Sirius growls: "He shouldn't have said it at all, in the first place." And Arthur, Erik, Ariel and James all nod, just as angry and I smile at the middle two as Arthur says: "Oh, you'll be excellent parents, I can already tell you that."  
The two smile at him and Erik asks: "Are you sure?" And Arthur nods as he says: "You're just as angry as we parents are over a child – sorry Harry – being left behind for some business deal. Trust me, you will do just fine." The two smile from my red-haired colleague to each other and I smile at him myself before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 26&amp;27 – OotP _**

"He didn't get the chance." Sirius says and when Harry looks at him, does he say: "Figgy had already warned Albus that something was wrong with the pendant he and she share and it made me know he had screwed up. When I heard from him that it was Dementors that he allowed near you, I just lost it and went bonkers on him."  
"Like you went bonkers on Frank when he tried to play airplane with Harry?" James asks and Sirius strictly says: "Exactly like that – and worse." Making James cringe before he laughs and Harry asks: "Airplane?" To which his mum says: "Holding you in the sides while he had you high up in the air and was spinning on his axis.  
Sirius thought he was about to throw you like those baseball players sometimes do – Lily's work – and trust me, even his Grim form couldn't have scared Frank more that day. He never held you higher than his side again." The man ends, shaking his head with a large smile on his face and Harry looks at him with wide eyes as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 27 – OotP _**

"Did she just seriously ask that? Why didn't she send you off further ahead while she dealt with him? How can she round it on you when she's the one to blame?" James asks in shock and Harry answers: "The story of my life at the Muggles. Blame Potter and be done with it." Which in itself makes Albus blanch in shock.  
I personally shake my head and grab the list again, writing down: _mental abuse; make subject think everything is his fault by constantly putting blame of everything on subject. _Making sure to write this down under all three of the residential Muggle names – as I have too little information on Marge to do so – do I quickly read on afterwards.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 27 – OotP _**

"Those are some really strange sayings, you know." Hermione suddenly says and James says: "Lily said the exact same thing when I taught her the most common used to help her during Pureblood parties and all that. Can't say I don't believe the same about Muggle sayings, though." The girl shrugs at this and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 27 – OotP _**

"What happened in June?" James asks his son, but instantly fear is seen on Harry's face and Sirius lies a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as he looks at James and whispers: "Let me tell you that. Harry told me and after that he tried getting over it himself. It didn't work." His mate nods and asks: "Was it – that bad?"  
And Sirius whispers: "War." In James' ear, only barely loud enough for me to hear, but enough to make James blanch as badly as Harry has and he hugs his son close, his cheek rubbing up and down the top of his son's head and a soft hum sounding from the back of his throat, that slowly seems to calm Harry down.

"You always were a genius when it came to calming down our little boy." Sirius smiles at his mate and James retorts: "Just like only you and my parents were ever able of calming me down. It runs in the family – and in those you trust the most." Sirius nods and Hermione and Ron share a happy smile at hearing this.  
I too feel glad as it means that Harry – even while knowing nothing about his parents – already trusts his new-found mother enough to calm down just from a soft humming tune and I think: "And Molly was actually keeping Harry from that kind of love and comfort. I really hope she gets her due." And with that I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 27 – OotP _**

"She really was way too obvious there. Should have just told him that others would tell him stuff and leave it at that. Shouldn't have mentioned she was awaiting instructions. She just ratted herself out there, the dumb bint." Alastor growls and I know he means our plans to keep other listening ears from hearing too much.  
"Does it really matter? Harry already knew she was in contact with the Order." Ron says and Alastor answers: "Yes, but Death Eaters didn't, did they lad?" Ron turns red as he realizes this and Arthur says: "Just let me answer my son's questions about the Order, alright Alastor?" The ex-Auror grunts and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 27&amp;28 – OotP _**

"What is with that woman and retarded nicknames?" Ron now asks, obviously in need to blow off steam and Hermione says: "I would almost call it a whole new case of abuse." And to this Albus answers: "Which in turn should make us glad she didn't treat Harry this way. It truly was a blessing in disguise, as Muggles say."  
"A blessing that should have never happened." Sirius growls and then he says: "Albus, there is one thing I want to talk to you about when this chapter is over and no, it doesn't concern Harry." The older man nods and James looks at him inquisitively, but Sirius shakes his head and whispers: "Later." To which I quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 28 – OotP _**

Now Harry turns to his parents and asks: "Please tell me you wouldn't react like that. I felt so embarrassed watching it and I wasn't even the target of her Drama-Queen bitching." And the teens laugh, while Sirius says: "I might have reacted slightly like that, but I still don't like you using those words, young man.  
The drama-queen, I can accept, the bitching goes a little far for even your age. And even your grandfather would have agreed on that." He says as Harry has opened his mouth twice now and James goes on: "Even I agree with that and my tongue can be quite vulgar when it wants to be." Remus and Sirius nod at this and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 28 – OotP _**

"Now that does go too far. That does deserve the title you just gave it, minus the last word of that title, that is." Sirius says, aiming a single finger at the book and James nods as he says: "Even I wouldn't have overreacted like that without getting information. After getting it – can't tell yet, haven't experienced it."  
To this all Weasley kids present share a glance and James asks: "I probably will, won't I?" And Hermione seems to have decided to bring the news gently as she says: "Harry has a saying that I think will explain our shared glance. _I don't go looking for trouble, it usually finds me._" James rolls his eyes at this and says:  
"That's what dad always used when he tried creating a new spell while knowing he had failed his Ancient Runes O.W.L.s. He was just so determined to make up for that and prove he had what it took to create spells – it just always ended up with either mum screaming at him or him ending up in St. Mungo's again."

This makes me laugh as one of those meetings in the hospital also led to James and me meeting as my father and I had just returned from a long trip through Africa from South to North and I say: "But James, surely not all those visits were all that bad." And my old friend seems to recognize me as he laughs and says:  
"No, they weren't all bad. I really had some good experiences there too. I even met a few friends." He ends, smiling at me and Harry asks: "You met in the Hospital?" And I answer: "My dad and I had just gotten back from traveling from South Africa all the way to North and needed a private room there to rest and gain energy again."  
The teen looks at me shocked and Sora whispers: "I don't know how far that is, but by my brother's look, I'd say as far as our travels or at least something like that." To which Riku, to who he was whispering nods and I quickly summon a map of the world, spreading it out to the two boys and saying:

"This here is South Africa." And I point to one of the lowest parts of the map, before slowly moving my finger up the continent and ending up between Egypt and Libya and say: "And this here is North Africa, the Bardiyah Bay to be exact and that is where my father and I took our Portkey back to Europe, which is above it, here."  
And while I motion for the continent above it, are Sora and Riku wide eyed and Riku asks: "And where are we now?" And I aim for our proud motherland as Sora asks: "Our home is on an island that small?" And Riku, at the same time asks: "Our home world is actually that big?" Making everyone laugh hard.  
The two then look at each other and Sora says: "Your journey is almost as much as me traveling from Twilight Town to Port Royal." And Riku and Kairi nod, Kairi still looking at the map in shock. I smile at the three new arrivals and banish the map again before sitting back down, sharing a smile with my friend, James, and reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 28 – OotP _**

"This can only end bad, can't it?" Erik asks as we all groan and Riku says: "You have no idea." Albus seems worried about this and I know that part of him still wants to believe that Petunia really does care for Harry. Shaking my head and hoping that the man will soon see sense regarding his student, do I quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 28&amp;29 – OotP _**

"How sick is that woman? What makes her say such things? Doesn't she understand the bloody ramifications of what she's actually saying?" Hermione shouts and she goes on: "From any other point of view but from a magical one's, that could sound as if she's accusing Harry of rape or something. Seriously, how sick is she?"  
Everyone looks shocked and she sighs as she says: "I'm sorry, but these chapters have made me see the truth behind Harry's actions regarding the Dursleys and the many signs of abuse that Ron and I have constantly been seeing, but never reported, because Harry never really seemed to care enough to make me think it mattered."  
We all nod and Remus says: "You're right, Hermione, and you're not the only one to blame. We were all so adamant to treat Harry as another student that we started believing only that ourselves and that made us too stubborn to accept signs we too saw very clearly. We're all at fault here." But to this Harry suddenly shouts:

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Everyone looks at him shocked and he whispers: "It's my fault." Shocking me as I had been expecting him to accuse the Dursleys and give me more evidence to fill my list with, not for him to have a backslash and fall back into behavior obviously pushed into him by multiple forms of severe abuse.  
Instantly, James seems to realize the same and he jumps up himself, hugging Harry tightly and muttering: "It's not your fault, or ours, son. It's the Dursleys. The ones who started it all. They're at fault and they'll suffer, Harry. They'll finally get what they should have gotten a long, long time ago. I promise, little one."  
But Harry barely seems to hear him and whispers: "But if I didn't exist, Voldemort wouldn't be after you and then –." But then Riku says: "And then Sora wouldn't have had a brother to travel back in time for and none of this would have happened. That woman would have won. That is what would have happened, had you not been born."

Harry looks at him in shock and Riku whispers: "Please tell me I was not like this." But Sora cringes and says: "When you were really down on your self-confidence – heh, Harry came pretty close there." Riku hits himself on the head and Harry releases a small smile, while we can both clearly see the love shining in Sora's eyes.  
Wishing that the young man was old enough to have the dreams, I look from him to Riku and again, just like the many times they were speaking to each other last night, see how absolutely perfect for each other they are as Sora's way of sitting makes it almost too easy for Riku to lift him up and sit the boy down on his own lap.  
Hoping that, when Sora does get the dreams, he will have dreams of Riku all the time, I share a glance with my best friend and younger Auror, Tonks, who nods, making me know she is as determined as I am to stimulate Sora into chasing after Riku as his mate, the minute he has his first dream. This makes me smile at her as I turn back.

Harry seems to really relax in James' arms as the man has his head softly on top of his son's and seems to be humming a soft tune in his son's hair and I smile as I remember the one time I met Harry as a baby as he had been slightly frightened of my tall form and James had done the exact same thing back that day.  
Glad to know that that same trick still works even fourteen years later, I smile as James leads Harry back to his seat and Riku and Sora instantly go sit around the teen, both hugging him closely in clear comfort and while Harry seems to tense up for just a second, does he seem to feel the comfort as he relaxes instantly afterwards.  
Hating how these chapters – and the fact that these events were only three days away – are affecting the poor boy that has so much love to give and deserves even more love and comfort in return, I quickly grab my list and write down: _Abuse extensive enough to fear personal contact_ before continuing to read.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 29&amp;30 – OotP _**

"Wait a second, how does that make sense?" Erik suddenly asks and he goes on: "First they snap his wand and then he gets to go to a disciplinary hearing? How could that work?" And Ariel goes on: "And why didn't they investigate? Surely the spellwork was severe enough that they wondered why he would use it, wasn't it?"  
Harry sighs and says: "Fudge is very adamant on getting me in as much trouble as possible and dragging my name through the mud as much as he can, so getting my wand snapped and then making a big, national drama of my hearing is exactly what he would love." This confuses the two newcomers and Ariel asks:  
"But you were innocent. How would that have helped him?" And Harry asks: "How do you think it would look if the Boy-Who-Lived – another time – had to go and buy himself a new wand at age fifteen. It would have been spoken about and rumored about and exaggerated to the point of absolute madness."

The two now look shocked and Erik asks: "And people just accept that? How can they think such a thing is right?" And Harry groans: "They don't think about right or wrong. They see my scar and they stop thinking all together." To this Erik turns to me and says: "Please tell me you have a house of royalty along the Ministry."  
I nod and say: "Yes, but she and her court are Muggle. Even if you are royal yourself it would take us months to explain it to them." And Ariel retorts: "Not if we invite them to our palace. Then she can see with her own eyes that we are real and that magic makes much more possible than she knows and we can tell her all about this."  
This makes me share a look with my partner and Tonks says: "That is actually a really good idea. We always go to them to inform them, but it won't be too hard to think of an excuse she can use to come to us now, will it?" I shake my head and decide to write the letter as soon as the chapter is over, which makes me read a little faster.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 30 – OotP _**

"How is that a good idea?" Ariel asks shocked and Harry retorts: "Better than anxiously waiting for those monsters." The girl shrugs and Erik says: "I still think it –." And Sirius answers: "It is, but let me." The man nods, while some of the people around me are shocked at Sirius' behavior and he turns to Harry as he says:  
"Harry, running away would have only given Fudge more reason to drag your name through the mud. He could have ruined your reputation and made it like mine is today. It might have been better than to wait in fear, but running from those responsible for you – whether your guardians or the Ministry – is never right, understand?"

Harry nods and James smiles, hugging the man tightly and muttering: "I just knew you'd be an awesome father. I just knew it." This makes Sirius smile at his beloved widely and he asks: "Good, then maybe you can convince Mr. Disbelief over there as well?" And he motions, again, for a shocked looking Remus.  
The man shakes his head as James looks at him and then James turns back to Sirius and asks: "What's the matter with him? It's almost as if he's forgotten the many times you were responsible around Harry." And while Remus turns red, proving his friend's point, does Sirius roll his eyes and does the man answer:  
"He's a little stuck in the past, Jamie. Not a bad thing, per say, but our friend's a little too far stuck – say back when we were in fifth or sixth year or so." James groans at this and says: "Back before you and I got together and you became responsible because you wanted to prove you took our relationship seriously, you mean?"

Sirius nods and Remus turns even worse red, proving he has forgotten about that as well and James asks: "Why on earth would he forget about that?" And Sirius answers: "He's still stuck grieving for what, until yesterday, we thought were your and Lily's deaths and that made thinking about times like that hard for him."  
"But Sixth year was nineteen years away. Why would he try and forget so far back?" James asks, now obviously even more confused and Sirius shrugs as he says: "My guess, the time before Sixth was the happiest we had and the memory of those happier times makes it easier for him to forget about everything bad after that."  
His lover nods, while Remus has wide eyes and James groans as he asks: "So he even forgot about your perceptiveness?" Sirius shrugs and says: "That I have no answer to. I just think, because of my behavior back in fifth, that he still tries to see me as Snape does; as an irresponsible player who loves being popular and loves pranks."

James shakes his head and says: "Dad always told us that living in the past like that is just bad for you. Didn't he say that, Paddy?" Sirius nods and says: "Yeah, along with that if we keep our face in the same pose for too long, magic will allow it to stay like that forever. Those 2 advices always followed each other up, remember?"  
James nods at his love and Harry says: "Grandpa sure sounds like a really smart man, having all those rules and giving all those pieces of good advice." James smiles at his son at this as it's obvious that his ire over his friend is gone now that he has his son close and he pulls Harry back on his lap, Harry smiling at this as he says:

"Dad was a brilliant man, Harry. He was a writer, a law enforcer, he even worked part time at Muggle shops every now and then during the summer. He really did so much, he just inspired us to be just as varied, but – being as young as we were and having the war over our heads – we decided to be wide and varied in our pranks first."  
Harry looks at his mum in amazement and Hermione asks: "You said Law Enforcement. Does that mean something else than Auror?" James nods and says: "He worked for the office of the Ministry that made sure Aurors didn't break any laws themselves if they went on missions. He was send out quite often during the war."  
The girl looks amazed and asks: "There really is such an office?" James now looks confused and asks: "Of course there is. How come you don't know of it?" And while the girl looks abashed, does Albus answer: "Lucius took several Courses off of the curriculum over his time as Member of the Board of Governors, I'm afraid."

James looks shocked and says: "Then he must have used his marriage to Narcissa to get on that Board, because the Malfoys have long since been banned of that job offer." He then turns to his mate and ask: "Why didn't you stop him from using that title? As my mate and father of two Heirs of Black, doesn't that title belong to you?"  
Sirius sighs and says: "I'll explain it after we've read a few chapters today, okay love? Kingsley and Tonks really want to arrest those filthy Muggles and we've been running off course a lot of times already." James nods at this, while obviously concerned for his mate and I decide to ease off his tension as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 30 – OotP _**

"Harry!" Everyone shouts and Harry spats: "Look, I wasn't thinking, okay? The magical world was all I ever had and to be expelled from it – next to Dementors – is my greatest fear because it means a lifelong stay with those monsters! I could only think of that, so I panicked and I never do the right things when I panic."  
Everyone looks shocked and Sirius says: "I can more than understand that, Harry, but why did you think it would mean a lifelong stay there? Surely Muggles leave their parents when they grow up?" And Harry blushes as he says: "I thought being expelled meant I wouldn't have access to my money anymore either."  
The man groans and James asks: "I take it Law and Order was also taken off the Curriculum?" And Albus answers: "It was one of the last Lucius took off the list, but he was sure to get it off before Harry came back. And before you ask, I took a look at all the courses and those taken off would have really benefitted Harry."

"Benefitted me? How?" Harry asks and Albus answers: "Lucius thought you would be Lord Potter once you grow up, because we all believed Lily and James to be dead, thus making you the direct and only Heir to the House of Potter. By taking off these courses, he kind of made sure you would remain unaware of this fact."  
Harry looks shocked and James, glaring at this, says: "Something I will be more than happy to get him back for. Taking my son the rights to his inheritance. I'm betting half the classes he took off were classes my family specifically put into the curriculum to help upcoming Heirs to several Noble and Ancient Families."

Albus nods and Harry says: "But that doesn't make sense. Why take off such classes if they benefit me as well as his own son?" And Albus says: "You forget that Lucius really thinks things through, Harry. He must have already begun teaching Draco those things himself and must have inspired his friends to do the same thing."  
Harry nods and asks: "So what courses are we talking about, exactly?" And Albus answers: "Well, there are Law and Order, as your mother mentioned, Feasts and Socialization, Finances for the Financial and Ancient History of Ancient Houses. All classes a Direct Pureblood Heir would greatly benefit from."  
Harry looks at this shocked and Albus sighs and says: "Add to that that he took Magical Traditions and Tragedies off the curriculum and changed Muggle Studies from a Mandatory to an Elective Course and he made it all the harder for you to properly function, not to mention many other Muggleborn students around you."

"Muggle Studies was mandatory?" Hermione asks shocked and Sirius says: "Running off course again." The Muggleborn turns red and James says: "Don't worry, we'll help you guys. We'll just do some small studies after the reading to make sure you know the basics of the subjects and then try to get the courses back."  
Everyone nods at this and Sirius says: "And if you can get my name cleared – don't ask –." He says as James looks concerned and confused and he goes on: "We can use the Potter-Black name combined to get those classes back and make all the changes Hogwarts really needs." This makes the students cheer and I read on, smiling.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 30&amp;31 – OotP _**

"How is that helpful advice? And why write it like that? Couldn't you have at least asked him how he was? Surely you know he wouldn't use magic unless absolutely necessary? And, did I forget, the danger was two DEMENTORS!" James shouts at the end of his rant and Arthur turns red in shame as he says:  
"I was reacting more to the fact that I knew Harry would most likely overreact to being expelled than anything else and I didn't really think my letter through. I just wanted Harry somewhere we could reach him as I saw that Sirius was finally winning ground on getting Harry to be brought here and that's what I wrote the letter for."  
"What do you mean, finally winning ground? Why didn't anyone listen to that in the first place? Doesn't Sirius have first right in decisions regarding Harry?" James asks, confused and angry and Sirius grumbles: "Not if everyone believes me to be the boy's godfather and knows that I'm hiding from the law trying to catch me."  
James looks at this shocked and asks: "Why on earth are they still believing that stupid rumor? And what in Merlin's name do you mean _hiding from the law_?" Sirius sighs and says: "Let's just say Halloween had a really bad ending, for both Harry and myself." James looks curious at this, but I see my chance and read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 31 – OotP _**

"I really should have written you a better letter. I just really thought I had everything covered that would help you calm down and keep you from overreacting." Arthur sighs in defeat and Harry says: "There are many sides of me you don't know." The man nods and Sora says: "And even more that I don't know about.  
Good thing these books are here, now I can." He ends exuberantly and I see Harry sharing a look with Arthur's youngest son and Hermione, one that obviously says: "Wonder how long he'll think that." Sighing as Harry just didn't have an easy life and won't have either, with the war that's coming ever closer, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 31 – OotP _**

"Thank goodness those Muggles didn't destroy all your faith in others or adults." Remus sighs and Harry says: "Oh, in adults they destroyed it, alright. I just had a lot more people around me, ten months a year, four years in a row that helped me restore it – or enough that I can stop myself from overreacting too much."  
He ends with his hand in the back of his hair and his head down a little, making Sora tilt his head before he shakes it, as if unaware of his own actions. Wondering what that could be about, do I decide to believe that it must be because of the boy's so called _journeys_ and, confident to find out more about that, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 32 – OotP _**

"He really thinks the Ministry for Magic has a hand in the British Government? Who on earth brought Harry there, because they obviously forgot to help those Muggles integrate, or at least explain them enough to help them explain Harry would he need it." Moody growls and then suddenly a loud sound is heard.  
Looking around, we see Harry lying on the floor, his hands over his stomach and laughing so hard, tears run down his cheeks and his eyes are closed in near pain. We all look at him shocked as he gasps: "In-in-inter-integrate? Them? Oh, hilarious! Yeah right and Voldemort is the Kindest Minister For Magic of the Century."  
And he laughs on, his eyes now closed in actual pain and he cries: "My stomach, my lunges, I can't take it." Before laughing on, while everyone of us either looks at him shocked or shares a worried glance with someone sitting close to us. Finally Harry wheezes down and gasps, pushing himself up on hands and knees.

He shakes his head and says: "Now that was a laugh I strongly needed." He then turns to Mad-Eye and says: "Thanks, Moody, I needed that." But the man says: "Potter, I wasn't joking." Shocking the teen as he goes on: "It's not uncommon for orphans to be raised by Muggles until they can get into the adoption program.  
Those that do – are raised by Muggles, I mean – have someone be send with them to explain the Muggles of the Magical World, all its Magical Means, where we have connections and what the duties and responsibilities of the Muggles are regarding the child, would he or she stay for longer than the program actually requires."

Harry looks at the Ex-Auror in shock and he says: "Then I really wonder who left me there, because he obviously forgot to fulfill a couple of his duties as my sender, so to say." And from the corner of my eye, do I see Albus lower his head, which confuses me as it's usually a Ministerial worker that delivers off an orphan.  
Wondering how the man could have gotten this duty set on his shoulders and why he didn't fulfill these duties himself if he did get the job, I see that Sirius glaring at the Headmaster, obviously already knowing it was him. Deciding to attend that discussion between the two at a later time, do I focus back on the reading.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 32 – OotP _**

"And that there proves that no one came and told those Muggles what is custom for them to be informed of." Moody growls and Albus says: "You have to remember that Petunia was –." But then James says: "Forget it, Albus, empty argument, right there." The man looks shocked and James sighs as he says:  
"Yes, Lily did tell me that her sister used to spy on her, but do you really believe that her interest in the Magical World would exceed her disgust for anything she deems not normal, whatever the hell that means." He growls at the end and Albus says: "James, I did not believe that, but surely her love for her –."

"Love? Her – her love?" James asks shocked and this time he is the only laughing, bending himself over the table and hitting the platform with his fist. Albus looks at this shocked and James says: "Albus, Petunia never loved Lily. She was friends with her sister and that friendship was killed by her own petty jealousy.  
There was never any love from Petunia's side to Lily's and there never will be. Her hatred for all things magical is too great for that to be possible. I pity anyone that tries to go in there. Which makes me wonder who the hell would be dumb enough to send my son there. Must have been someone who doesn't know Lily."

This makes me look at Albus, who is now white and he asks: "So you would never go there? Not even if Petunia was sick?" James shakes his head and says: "I know where I am and am not welcome and I know Petunia would rather be on her sickbed, ready to die, than ever have me visit her neighborhood, let alone her herself."  
The man looks shocked, obviously devastated that his belief over Petunia and her love for her family was so wrong and then James asks: "What makes you even think she loves any of us? Surely you remember what she was like?" Albus sighs and says: "I had hoped that her sister's death inspired her to love her remaining family."

James hits himself on the head, hearing this and says: "That might have worked, Albus, but by the sound of it, was that attempt done the wrong way. How exactly was she told her sister was dead? Having someone like Remus or Andromeda say it might have worked, but I can tell that that isn't what happened, was it?"  
Albus shakes his head and says: "I'll explain how I did it at the end of this chapter, once Kingsley and the others have Petunia and her family in custody." And James asks: "So you agree that she is a danger to Harry?" The man nods and Harry sighs, obviously relieved that the man finally understands, which makes me sigh as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 32&amp;33 – OotP _**

"And that only further proves that they know nothing of the magical world." James sighs and Sirius says: "Which is strange, because Lily did confess to us that her sister is amazingly intelligent and has a photographic memory. Add to that her nosiness and that she used to spy on her little sister and it just doesn't explain the whole picture."  
James rubs his chin at this, pulling at the skin with his forefinger and thumb like he always did when investigating a case for the Aurors or Hit Wizards and he says: "It must be because she doesn't know what caused the whole thing. If she hears it was Dementors, then surely she will understand why Dudley was hearing things."  
Sirius nods and slaps his mate on the back, saying: "As brilliant and thinking things through as always." And Hermione smiles: "Just like Harry." Making Harry blush as his mother smiles at him in pride, something I know Hermione planned on letting happen with that comment and I smile at the young witch as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 33 – OotP _**

"Most bullies actually feel what their victims feel when near Dementors. They feel as if they are the victims and as if it's happening over and over again." Kingsley mutters and Harry asks: "How do you know that?" And Kingsley answers: "There were some cases of magical Bullies that I investigated back in my early days.  
I felt just as curious as you did a few days ago, so I called for a Questioning Hour, where the prisoner is allowed out of his cell and into an Interrogation Chamber inside Azkaban for an hour and where an Auror can question them about anything, and where there will be Patroni outside the small room, keeping the Dementors at bay.  
I did just that and found out. Felt it was quite the suitable punishment as well. Not only do those Dementors suck the happiness out of those idiots, they also make them feel as if they were the victims of their own bullying. Poetic justice, that's what I call it." Harry nods and then seems to realize something as he asks:

"If you did that, then why didn't you question Sirius as well?" And the man sighs as he says: "Knew you were going to ask that. I was still a Second Year Trainee when I did this, only two levels below where Tonks is now and only Hit Wizards and the Minister were allowed in the area of Azkaban where Sirius was kept.  
I had no right to even be near that place, let alone get involved with the criminals incarcerated there. If I had been, I would have surely questioned Sirius first chance I got, seeing I became a Trainee shortly after he was arrested. It just took me five years to get to Tonks' level and after that, cases like that aren't opened anymore."

"But that's just plain wrong. Even in the Muggle World criminals can ask for temporary release, no matter how harsh their crimes. The decision on whether to grant it, of course, does slightly depend on that, but still. If cases like Sirius' aren't opened anymore, how are we supposed to get him set free?" Hermione asks angrily.  
And Ariel answers: "We reveal that Walt Disney was a Seer and that I am of Royal Blood." Everyone looks at her shocked and she says: "I am a Princess of the Sea and a Queen of the Land world in my world, since I married Erik years ago. I have full rights to stand for Sirius and give him a trial myself, I'm sure of it."  
To this I sigh and say: "You might have that right, Your Highness, but Fudge is not going to allow it." And Moody says: "Unless he has to." I turn to him and he says: "We're already planning to inform Her Majesty of what has been happening to the Hero of our world, why not inform her of this injustice while we're at it?"

This makes my eyes shine in happiness as I've been wanting to free Sirius since I joined the Order and discovered about his innocence and then Hermione asks: "Why didn't anyone else think about presenting Sirius' problem to the Queen?" And I sigh as I say: "We have some very precise agreements with her.  
We are not to disturb her unless Hogwarts and another Magical School in England both need her assistance. We are not to inform her of anything regarding the Ministry, other than the elections for Minister. And we are not to present every single case of Wizarding Judgment to her, unless they are linked together."  
The girl nods and says: "And with Sirius being Harry's father and Harry being the victim in the Heavy Abuse Case, that would be a linked case you could present to the Queen, having her court take care of the Dursleys, while she takes care of Sirius' innocence." I nod and smile at her intelligence before reading on again.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 33 – OotP _**

"And there's the proof that she, like her sister, has a Photographic memory. Just such a shame she uses it for the wrong reasons." Arthur sighs and Moody growls: "I call it a good thing, will help us get the truth out of her easier if she still has such clear recollections of what she and her monster of a husband put Potter through."  
This makes me nod, even if I wish it wasn't true and James turns Harry to him as he asks: "What on earth did that Monster put you through?" And Harry hangs his head low as Sirius lies a hand on James' shoulder and says: "Enough that he needs our love, comfort and full-time support." James nods and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 33&amp;34 – OotP _**

"I never talked with Lily about the Dementors. She already knew about them by the time we really started talking with each other." James says confused and Albus answers: "Lily had another Halfblood living near her home. She was good friends with him – but, alas." James seems to understand this and he asks:  
"They were friends before she came to Hogwarts? I always assumed she was close to him because he was the first she met on the train that seemed to be able to help her understand. I didn't know they had talked of the Magical world before that." And he lowers his head in shame, while I look at Sirius, who shakes his head and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 34 – OotP _**

"Excuse me? When exactly did this happen?" James asks, now head up and angry, obviously over the insult to his sister-by-magic and Harry spats bitterly: "On the same day as that I received my first letter and that I was told you and Lily were killed instead of dying in a car accident." But then he seems to realize what he said.  
He slaps a hand over his mouth, but it's obvious the pot is on fire now as everyone is beyond furious and I certainly can't blame them as no one should be lying to a child about his parents, let alone how they were killed. Trying to focus on writing this down under Petunia's name, I try to use the focus to stay calm and not lose my temper.

Others have less problems with that as both Sora and Riku have drawn their Keyblades and have apparently drawn each other into battle, their minds obviously so onto their anger they can only focus on each other as they swing their weapons and parry and block the many attacks the other throws at them.  
Kairi is sitting next to Ariel with Erik, trying to calm the redhead down and remind her of her child and Sirius is holding onto James and Harry so tightly, it's obvious he's using his love for them to keep his own anger under control, James holding onto him as well and making a soft crooning sound, even if the anger is heard underneath.  
Ron and Hermione have joined the twins, who have drawn out a list of their own and the four of them seem to make a formidable foursome as they whisper and mutter and snicker together, obviously thinking of many devious ways of getting back at the woman who was horrible enough to lie to her own nephew, their friend.

Tonks is next to me and while she and Moody seem to be holding a _break-your-opponent's-hand _competition, is her hair growing and lengthening beyond any I have ever seen, the color so black, I almost wonder if there is enough light in this room as the darkness seems to swallow her up like a dark shadow of some kind.  
Arthur is just as angry as anyone and he seems to actually be educating his son in the many ways Ancient Runes can be used to hurt people instead of protecting them – something I know he was studying before he married Molly and joined the Ministry – and Bill is angrily scribbling down everything his father tells him.  
Remus, on the other hand, seems to take this the worst as he had stormed out of the room and I can now hear him raging upstairs on the first and second floor and I almost wonder if, in his anger, he'll be able to take Mrs. Black down, but then lie my focus where it really belongs – with the little boy this is all about in the first place.  
Harry is just looking from his father, to the door leading upstairs, to Hermione sitting with the twins, to Arthur, to Kairi and then back to his father, before the whole cycle begins again, even if his father seems to draw Harry's attention the most, another piece of evidence that the boy has been deprived of love for too long a time.

Then suddenly I notice something and ask: "Where did Albus go?" And everyone seems to calm down at hearing this as they all look around, but nothing indicates that the man was ever here, other than the empty space next to Arthur where the man had been seated earlier. Looking around some more, I see something.  
The fireplace is still alit and I can see small green sparks flying from the ashes, while the pot of Floo Powder is lying on the floor, having obviously been smashed as someone must have reached for it in a daze and I realize that the man must have been too devastated by what he heard to stay, something I can't blame him for.  
Sirius sighs and says: "Sora, Riku, blades down. That'll do." The two nod, but Riku's eyes still shine with fury and I know the teen will probably demand to come along when we go to arrest the Dursleys. Hoping to have even more evidence against them by the time that happens, if only to really secure their punishment, do I read on.

Or so I try, but Sirius says: "Not now, Kingsley. Wait a second, if you please." I nod, understanding that the man must still be too angry to listen to anything about those monsters right now and he turns to Harry as he says: "Harry, this – what you just told us – is a crime in and of itself. Do you know why it is?"  
Harry shakes his head and Sirius says: "Because you not knowing what happened to James and Lily could have very well allowed for others – like the Malfoys or the Lestranges – to twist the story around and make you feel guilty for taking down their lord. They could have caused Last June to happen a lot sooner.  
You not knowing this truth, this story, is a danger to you and to anyone who tries to honor Lily's death as – anyone at age eleven – would be willing to believe other stories if they hear someone knew their parents and knew they couldn't have died in a car accident. But that's not what I'm most angry about." The man ends.

I look at him confused and he says: "What I am most angry about, Harry, is that I know Petunia and if she told you about Lily's faith when you were eleven and when you received your letter, then I just know she wasn't fair to you when she told you the truth. She must have told you some horror story and that isn't right either."  
Harry smiles at this and says: "Don't worry, Siri – dad. Hagrid was there and he told me the story – well, what people knew of it anyway." Sirius nods, while I can tell that he's confused as to why Hagrid would be there and I can't help but agree with him and wonder about the Half-Giant myself as I read on as Remus returns.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 34 – OotP _**

"What's that?" Arthur asks and Harry, Hermione, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Erik and Ariel look at him shocked, but for some reason do I get the feeling that the shock of Harry and Hermione has a different reason behind it than that of the others and then Ariel says: "It's the first of April when everyone plays little pranks on each other."  
This makes the man look at his twin sons, who look at each other shocked and then Ron laughs and says: "They were actually born pranksters. Mum having them on that day actually made them born pranksters. This is – is- is just too – too – too good." And he laughs on, his hand banging on the table in front of him.

"So you never knew your sons were born on the day where everyone plays practical jokes and hoaxes on each other, even if it's not recognized as an official National Holiday?" Hermione asks shocked and Arthur shakes his head as he says: "That must be a Muggle thing, because Pranks aren't exactly restricted to one day with us."  
"They aren't with us either, Mr. Weasley, Muggles just tend to go loose a little more with hoaxes and pranks on April Fool's day, that's all. It's just something that has been going through Muggle history since Medieval times." The man nods, looking very interested in this and I feel intrigued myself before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 34 – OotP _**

"And he thinks that's going to work?" Sora asks and he goes on: "It didn't work last time, why would it now?" And Riku answers: "First of all Sora, I'm more worried about that letter. And second, and this is a question formed from what Harry told us, do you really want to try and understand that Muggle or how he thinks?"  
The boy wrinkles his nose at this, something I notice that Riku pays more attention to than anyone else really would and he says: "Forget I asked." The silver-haired lad nods and I really wish Sora would be sixteen again as it's obvious those two belong together and just need the dreams to prove it and with that thought, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 34&amp;35 – OotP _**

"That woman is totally mad!" Sora ends with a shout and he goes on: "She's capable of writing down how much time there was between the two letters, but can't even bother finding out why my brother used the Patronus charm? What kind of a hag is that?" No one has an answer to that and Hermione says:  
"I got to agree with him. Why is it even possible that the Ministry can detect Magic done around Muggles, but don't take the time to investigate?" And Alastor grunts as he says: "We decided not to investigate the cases anymore after discovering that 60% of our cases were accidental magic performed by those under age eleven.  
It made us so busy trying to tune the detectors onto those at the right age that, in the end, the Wizengamot tied several Magical Laws to the detection spells and after that the detection spells became the Trace, which is added to each new bought wand and is broken when the witch or wizard turns off age.  
Therefore our needs to investigate the cases became unnecessary as the trace was a part of both the Wizard's core as well as their wand. Any magic more severely than that of a ten year old was considered a violation of the rules and thus in need of the letters we send to them. I now see that that plan spiraled out of control."

The man grunts again and says: "Too bad we have no one at the Wizengamot or they could have brought this up right next meeting." This makes my lips turn thin yet again as I absolutely hate how Fudge is trying to ruin everything and I ask: "Would it be too much of a risk to get Bonehead Fudge coming to this reading as well?"  
And Harry shouts: "WITH MY FATHER RIGHT NEXT TO ME?" And while Sirius smiles at being called dad, do I hit myself in the head and say: "Right, didn't think that one through. Sorry." Harry shrugs and says: "It's okay, I get that all the time. Or, at least a lot of times." And while Ron and Hermione nod, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 35 – OotP _**

"In a WHAT?" James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody and Arthur shout and then Arthur says: "In name of the Department of Misuse Of Muggle Artifacts do I, Arthur William Weasley, Head of the Noble House of Weasley, demand right to attend the Hearing of Vernon Dursley after his arrest. So I swear, so mote it be."  
I look shocked at this, but know Arthur has that right as this still concerns a Muggle, even if he's not being baited like all of Arthur's other cases and then Harry asks: "That hearing will be private, right?" And I nod as I say: "It will probably be a Private Hearing inside the Queen's court, that's at least what I'm working on."  
This makes the young man smile in relief and he says: "Just make sure not too many people attend that hearing, it will draw suspicion." And Sirius laughs as he asks: "Didn't we already prove that we can hide ourselves from the public eye? Look at this house! Look at the guard duty we've been performing for the last month."  
Harry smiles at his dad and the man goes on: "And don't forget who you're talking to either, young man. I have been able to keep out of the hands of the Ministry for the last two years, you know?" Harry now smiles widely and while I personally don't really see that last one as an accomplishment, do I want read on.  
But then suddenly the fireplace lights up again and Albus steps back through, his face a mask of calm I can easily see through as he asks: "Did I miss anything?" And Arthur answers: "I vowed to come along when the Muggles are arrested." The headmaster nods at this and takes his seat again, repairing the Floo jar as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 35 – OotP _**

"That bastard is so dead." James snarls and then Riku turns to me and asks: "Permission to use Keyblades in between hearing and official sentencing?" And I smile as I say: "You'll have to repeat that request to her Majesty, Riku, but if you didn't have to, I would have approved." The silver haired boy smiles and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 35&amp;36 – OotP _**

This makes James hit himself on the head as he says: "And I bonded my family through magic to that?" To which many snicker and the man sighs before he shrugs and says: "At least Lily made it worthwhile." To this Sirius nods and then Harry looks up and says: "Wait a second, I – I wonder about something."  
We all look at him and he turns to his mother as he asks: "If Lily and I didn't share blood, then how was it possible that her love for me and her acceptance to stand between me and Voldemort caused for a Blood Protection to be activated inside me upon her death?" James looks at this shocked while I feel intrigued and he asks:  
"You think that's what happened?" And Harry turns to Dumbledore as he says: "Sure, what else?" And James says: "Harry, you're an Empathic Veela. Lily simply changed all her emotions into a transportable form of magic and upon her death transported that to you, enchanting your own Empathic powers."

This shocks the boy and I hear Dumbledore whisper: "_The power the Dark Lord knows not."_ And while I still hate that sentence, do I agree with the man as Voldemort would never care for Veelas as people enough to study the many kinds there are and thus never discover the actual power Empathic Veela hold in their emotions.  
Relieved that Harry now has a real power – one he can learn to harness – to defend himself, I still hate this fact at the same time as it proves that Harry is indeed the child of the Prophesy and I look at Sora, having full trust that the kind-hearted boy – that is so easily liked – will do anything he can to aid his little brother.  
Smiling at this as Harry and Sora both have this trait as part of their personality, I just know that the two together will be a force to be reckoned with – even without them really having to do anything as their personalities will be enough to take anyone that stands in their way everything that person could hold dear.  
Shuddering at the thought – and the idea of being on the wrong side of that event – I take another look at the two boys and think: "How can two people, who are so kind and generous, be so dangerous – just by being so kind and generous?" Deciding not to think about it anymore, do I turn my attention back on the book.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 36 – OotP _**

"This guy officially needs medical help, fast." Ariel says and then Erik goes on and says: "Yeah, on how to grow some understanding and then some. And of course – when he finally gets it – the help of someone understanding the Magical world like he understands that boxing thing." This shocks Harry and then he says:  
"That's it." We all look at him and he says: "I've – I've always believed that if you explain Muggle things to a magical person in such a way they understand it, then the gap between Muggleborns and Purebloods would shrink. I could just never think of a way to do so, so I kept my mouth shut. But what Erik just said – that's exactly it."

Everyone looks from the confused prince to the young man and he says: "All we need to do is put a lot of Magical references in our Muggle explanations and the Purebloods will feel as if we're explaining the Floo system to them or something. They just don't understand Muggle stuff, because technology has too many unknown terms in it."  
Everyone looks at the boy with wide eyes and Hermione asks: "You really think that can work?" And apparently wanting to prove his point, does Harry ask: "Ron, remember those two-wheeled things you see crossing the street sometimes, that ride on those special painted paths?" Ron nods, while Arthur looks intrigued and Harry says:  
"The paddles in the middle are like the accelerator on a broom. The steering wheel's the same as the front of a broom and the metal bars attached to them are like the brake on a broom. The rest of it – just the frame to make sure the bike stays together and that everything works in perfect order without causing incidents, you get me?"  
The other boy looks at his best friend shocked and asks: "So it's – it's just a Muggle form of sport gear?" Harry nods and says: "Yes, like brooms they have sport-models and easier models. Hell, they even have models for grandma's and all." Ron looks shocked and Hermione asks: "So you actually get it now?"  
And Ron answers: "Get it? Heck, I would take Muggle studies first chance if the stuff would be explained that way." And the girl's mouth just drops open, while Riku, Sora, James and Sirius smile at their son, brother and best friend's brother in total pride, Harry turning red and trying to hide as he sees this.

Hating how the boy just can't accept a praise, not even a silent one from his family, do I decide not to add this to the list as some people are just naturally shy and instead do I say: "I really think Harry should open up a small study group when he gets to Hogwarts and invite students to understand Muggles his way."  
Everyone nods at this and Harry says: "That will get some heavy criticism from the Board of Governors." And James says: "Not if I can get myself registered as alive before that time and can get the Board back under my control, seeing that the original Founding Father of that Board of Governors was a Potter."  
This shocks Harry and he asks: "So – if – if Mrs. Weasley hadn't had you where you were and I would have turned seventeen –." And James ends: "Then you would have officially been allowed to take over the Board as Leading member." This shocks Harry senseless and James says: "Which is exactly what I'll be doing soon enough."  
"NO!" Harry suddenly shouts and everyone looks at him shocked – that is, everyone but Sirius as the man lies his hands on his son's shoulders and says: "We'll discuss this after the chapter, okay son?" Harry nods, still looking at his mother with a fear I just can't seem to understand and instead of trying, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 36&amp;37 – OotP _**

This makes Harry cringe harshly, but then Sirius wraps an arm around his shoulders and says: "With everything you have been waiting for and the fear you've been growing to feel thanks to all that not knowing and all those nightmares, can I honestly say that I cannot blame you, son, I really, honestly can't."  
This makes Harry smile at him slightly uncomfortable and then Albus asks: "Harry, are you still –." And Sirius asks: "Having nightmares about that horrible event? Yes, yes, he is, Albus. I told you it was a bad idea to question him so soon after he experienced it all. Heck, it wouldn't even have been half bad, had the scenery been different."  
This confuses Albus and Sirius asks: "As a fourteen year old, where would you rather relieve yourself of a mental, exhausting burden? An office filled with things you don't know about and living portraits, or a living room with warm fireplace and your friends surrounding you, holding your hand in comfort and support when needed."  
The man cringes and Sirius says: "You should have allowed for Harry to choose the time and place for where he would tell you what you needed to know. You should _not_ have expected of him to report to you like we of the Order do – and then not even accept him into said Order, because that is just too hypocritical and wrong."

Albus sighs and says: "You're right, Sirius and I apologize. Harry, I will fully pay for whatever funds you need to get yourself healed of what happened back in June." To which Sirius rolls his eyes and asks: "Ehm, who's cousin of mine did you allow into the Order and what is her mother's profession again, Albus?"  
And everyone turns to Tonks, who is happily smiling as she says: "Mum would love to come and help." And James asks: "After she got to know Harry and Harry has had time to get to know her as well?" Tonks nods and Harry smiles at his parents, while I can tell that Albus feels as if he failed Harry again and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 37 – OotP _**

Now James turns to his mate and asks: "And I had the guts to shout at Arthur? What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" But then Hermione distracts him and says: "Actually was he busy killing Mundungus. I only just got him to write that down and didn't exactly read it through myself before sending it off."  
The man looks shocked and then he shrugs, relieving us and says: "I can get that." But then he says: "But still, you really should have tried to control your temper, love. You always know just how to put yourself into other people's shoes when you do, after all, and our son really needed that side of you back then."  
Sirius nods and says: "That's true, sorry Harry." But Harry just smiles widely, staring between his parents and I can only shake my head at how much Harry takes out of seeing his parents interact and finding out what kind of people they are. Still silently blessing the boy for getting more chances like this, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 37 – OotP _**

This makes the two mentioned men cringe in guilt and Arthur says: "We really should think the situations we're in through before writing Harry next time." But Sirius shakes his head and says: "We shouldn't do that, we should have, whoever guards Harry, take him away and back to us the minute he's in danger again.  
Then we can show him we care and worry and he won't feel like he's being punished or that we aren't proud of him." This makes Harry smile and then Sirius goes on and says: "Not taking into account that our little man will be working hard to keep himself to the three rules I set up earlier, of course." Harry cringes at this and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 37 – OotP _**

"Was it Voldemort?" Harry asks, but Albus shakes his head and says: "If I have to go by what we've seen Cornelius try to take out of this situation, am I almost 80% sure that this was an inside job, done by someone working highly up the Ministerial rank, someone who cannot have this crime be traced back to them."  
This makes Harry shudder and then Riku asks: "And the reason we didn't just take Harry out of his timeline and back into ours and our world was –?" Shocking us all and he says: "What? This world has more hearts filled with Darkness than all the people I've met since Ansem – and he was a Heartless for crying out loud."  
This makes Sora sigh and he says: "We can't do that. Harry belongs here and so do we, Riku. We were born here and – I guess we just have to work our magic here like we did in the other Universe. We have to use the Keyblades and our Back-up and friends to give the Light a new chance to shine in this world."

This makes Riku sigh and he says: "Three years after a war and we're thrown right back into a new one. Will we ever be able to just relax and be ourselves?" To this Harry lies his hand on the boy's shoulder and says: "You can. Here you have family, friends and everyone who cares about you and will help you.  
You're helping us better this world, we'll help you be yourself. No one will ever expect anything more out of you than they should." This makes Sora and Riku smile at the boy and Ron asks: "You mean like people expect the craziest of things out of you?" And Harry cringes as Hermione slaps Ron on the back of the head and Harry says:  
"They expect that out of me because I'm considered their hero, Ron, and it's not like I can do anything about it." This angers me as the helplessness in the boy's voice proves to me that he has just given up on trying and then I send a look at Albus, silently telling him that his students are partially responsible for this as well.

The man sighs and says: "No, but I can, Harry, and I haven't. The teachers and I tried to stay as neutral to you as possible to prove to the other students that, to us, you were but a normal student, but it seems that in our effort, we failed you as we failed to officially punish anyone giving you any other idea or impression of yourself."  
"Add the abuse that I have listed to that and it's a miracle he's still on our side." I mutter silently, trying not to let Albus hear me and it seems that the man doesn't as he keeps his eyes on a now squirming Harry and before the boy can open his mouth – probably to argue – does Ron intervene and does he say:  
"Don't even think about it, mate. Those bastards deserve to be punished for everything they put you through, just because they didn't think any further than your scar and trust me, I've already served detention myself. I reported myself after the first task and McGonagall was very disappointed in me, like she should be."

This shocks Harry and Ron says: "And not just at me either, Harry, she should be disappointed in everyone in school, except the Ravenclaw and Slytherin First and Second years and the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff First years. Everyone else deserves to feel ashamed of what they did and they deserve to be punished, no matter what."  
Harry hangs his head at this, obviously disagreeing, but recognizing the Weasley Stubbornness like myself and while I cannot believe how little self-value Harry has that he won't even stand up to people expecting ridiculous stuff out of him, only because of his scar, do I vow to help Albus take this notion out of the world and do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 37&amp;38 – OotP _**

"Speaking of that, Headmaster." Harry suddenly says, his voice almost too low for me to hear and I can tell that he is seriously fighting with himself to continue and then he says: "I do agree on your plans to stop Voldemort, sir, I – I really do. I – I just –." He then stops, his mouth obviously trying not to work anymore.  
We all look at him and Albus asks: "Yes, dear boy?" And Harry takes a deep breath as he says: "I just think they were steps you should have offered to Fudge a little later into the war. Not right at the brink of the start of it and definitely not so soon after someone had died. It was bound to have him refuse your every offer."  
We all look shocked and he says: "The best way to fight Voldemort is to take him everything he takes his power from and he takes most of his power out of the growing differences between Muggleborns and Purebloods, so if we help integration on both sides, will Voldemort lose followers, because people will be happier that way."

This makes us all look at each other shocked and then Hermione asks: "Now why didn't I think of that?" And Harry shrugs as he says: "Voldemort and his war are mostly known out of two things; how most of his followers are Purebloods and how Muggles and Muggleborns were victims of his terror and killing the most.  
If we can prevent that by integrating Purebloods into Muggle society – like I just did with Ron and the bike – and integrating Muggleborns into the Pureblood society – by, well, taking them their need to change things – we can win the war against Voldemort without having to raise a single wand or risking a single soul."  
This makes everyone smile at the boy in pride and Albus says: "Why don't we discuss your integration plans at the end of this chapter, dear boy? I do believe that would be better." Harry nods, his face red at the chance of sharing his intelligence with his headmaster and I smile at the brilliant little guy before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 38 – OotP _**

"Speaking of which, why are wizards scared of his name anyway? I've been wondering that for the last four years now. Why is that?" Harry asks, obviously trying to get over his shyness and Arthur sighs as he says: "We're afraid, Harry, because – back in the last war – Voldemort had put a Taboo on his name."  
This makes Harry tilt his head and Moody says: "He means a special enchantment, Potter, one that breaks down wards and allows for Death Eaters to track down and find whoever says the name in a second. It's what caused most of the deaths in the Order, back in the last few years." This shocks Harry and he asks:  
"Voldemort had a spell on his name that allowed for his men to find yours no matter what spells or wards they put up? No wonder everyone's still afraid." And Arthur nods, before Harry turns to Ron and asks: "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Making the redhead look shocked while everyone laughs hard and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 38 – OotP _**

"That uncaring bastard. He might not care for me or my death, but that is no reason for him to hurt your feelings or talk so lightly about it. Oh, just wait until I get my hands on him – heck, I won't even need my hands when I get to him – I'll just talk him right out of whatever high cloud of selfish bastardness he's living on."  
James growls and then Sirius kisses his cheek as he says: "And that is the James I know and love. The one I fell in love with in fourth year and didn't dare get a chance with until I was halfway through my sixth." James laughs and says: "Yeah, because I forced you to take me on that Valentines Hogsmeade Weekend, remember?"  
Sirius blushes at this as everyone else laughs and says: "Hey, after that things really went upwards fast and we still turned out very happy. You can't deny that." But then James kisses him straight on the lips and whispers: "Did you hear me deny it then, my lovely mutt?" And while Remus laughs hard at Sirius' shock, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 38&amp;39 – OotP _**

This makes everyone around me shake their heads in sorrow and Hermione says: "I might not tell my parents everything that happens at Hogwarts, but I certainly don't feel like there's a wall separating them from the Magical World." This makes Harry lower his head and mumble softly: "It was there for my self-defence."  
This makes the girl look at her best friend with pain and Albus asks: "Was it really necessary, Harry?" Harry nods and says: "By having that wall in my mind, it was easier for me to pretend they didn't exist when I was away from them – just like they always pretended that I didn't exist when they talked about me with me in the room."  
This makes my old friend and leader lower his head and he says: "I really should have seen that there was something wrong when your behavior to those Muggles didn't match up with the reports Arabella kept sending in. I just believed it was because you were growing to be a regular teen and they don't like associating with family."

This makes everyone shrug and James says: "I might not like that Fanatical Figgy was that close to my little boy, but even I can see how she has been keeping everyone from realizing what she has been doing – even if it wasn't really her doing it or that her doing it like that still creeps me out even more than before."  
To this Sirius and Harry quickly hug their mate and mother and we all look at the man, knowing that he must be reliving that terrible event on his eleventh birthday as he hears about this. Then, in an obvious attempt to cheer the man up, does Albus say: "James, I assure you I will get to the bottom of this when I go talk to her."  
James smiles at the man and I can tell that this is both very important for the older man – a clear sign he sees James as more than an Order member and former student – and that James is really taking comfort in everything we all do to help him forget about what happened so long ago. Deciding to attribute to that, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 39 – OotP _**

This makes James shake his head and he says: "I know Lily always wanted for her sister to understand what she was going through, but I know for a fact that she would not have wanted it this way." This makes Harry lower his head and James, seeing this, pulls his son close against his side, making Harry smile as he says:  
"That, however, does not mean that she would be blaming you for causing this as whoever it was that sent those retched Dementors to you is the cause of all this happening, of all the events you had to go through that night." Harry smiles, while Sirius, Sora and Riku nod at their son, brother and friend's brother and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 39 – OotP _**

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED IN JUNE?" James asks in pure shock and he turns to Sirius as he asks: "Why didn't you contact Andromeda? Isn't she?" And Sirius answers: "One, I wasn't sure she still was. Two, Harry doesn't know her and I didn't want to force him into confiding in someone he's never met.  
And finally, is Fudge Minister and is he convinced that I betrayed you guys, killed Pettigrew and with that another twelve Muggles and has been wanting my head – or better said, my soul – for it for the past two years. I'm lucky that Albus believes in my innocence or I wouldn't have been able to be near our son at all."

James looks at this shocked and then turns to Albus and asks: "Why hasn't anything been done about that?" But then Harry asks: "Mum, you do know Fudge right?" The man hits himself on the head and says: "Unfortunately, yes. Yes, I do." But then his hand leaves his face and I am very surprised to see the victorious smirk on his face.  
"And I also know that his father promised my father – and vice versa – that neither he or I would ever climb the Political Ladder higher than our Family Rank and perhaps Hit Wizard – if we ever got to that rank. He broke that promise and it was exactly that promise that ended a feud that was financially ruining his family."  
"So if we remind him of the promise, he'll have to quit his job and we can get a Minister that will set Sirius free?" Ron asks shocked and then Ariel interrupts: "That, or we put the topic of Sirius being innocent in the meeting between myself, Erik and her Royal Majesty. Surely that will be a good reason for her to come?"  
Everyone looks at the redhead shocked and then Harry hugs the woman around the neck, bending his upper body around her own in a clear attempt to keep himself from hurting her pregnant stomach and the woman laughs and hugs Harry back, before he again takes his seat and I smile at the brilliant idea before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 39&amp;40 – OotP _**

"EXCUSE ME!" Everyone shouts and then Hermione raves: "I better be hearing that wrong or that Muggle will understand the power of a true Mudblood." And everyone is instantly silenced as they all stare at her in shock, all except Harry it seems as the boy seems to smile at Hermione in a pride I just don't understand.  
Then Hermione asks: "What? The best way to defeat an enemy is to take away any ammunition he can use against you. If I start using the term myself and start carrying it with the same pride he carries that stupid Malfoy name, then that will be a win for me and a very sore loss for him. I'm a Mudblood and I'm proud of it."

Everyone looks at the girl in shock and Harry says: "And that is exactly what I think we should do to defeat Voldemort. Take him the one thing he uses the most to get his war going and keep it going. The general hatred between Muggleborns and Purebloods, that is mostly caused by wrong-placed pride and bad integration."  
Everyone looks at the boy in shock and Harry says: "All I'm saying is that there are loads and loads of common, everyday Muggle and Magical things that either the Purebloods or the Muggleborns feel very stupid about when they ask the other kind about it, because the other kind will instinctively look at them as if they're stupid.  
And yes, even you guys sometimes did that and Hermione, you do that as well every now and then." He then tells the Weasley kids and Hermione and they all look down ashamed as Harry says: "All we got to do is show Purebloods that it's their role to explain things to Muggleborns – at least if they want to keep things the way they are."

This makes my friends and I look at each other and Harry says: "Muggleborns – to Purebloods – stand for change, because Muggleborns see things they don't see in the Muggle world – where they grew up – and when they aren't explained why these things are the way they are, they want to change that to make themselves feel comfortable.  
That is something that has been happening for so long – and yes, I did some studies into it – that the Purebloods now resent any kind of change, especially when it comes as suddenly as a new bout of Muggleborns entering Hogwarts. And because the Muggleborn population keeps growing, do the Purebloods feel threatened."

He then looks at Ron and says: "I know you and your family don't fall under this category, but you can't deny that you're the misfits under the Pureblood society and that most of the other Purebloods don't see things your way." Ron nods, while James smiles at his son in pride and while Harry ignores this, does he say:  
"Purebloods hate Muggleborns, because they fear the changes Muggleborns tend to bring when their modern society upraising comes to clash with the standstill Pureblood society, but the solution to this entire problem is making Purebloods believe that it's their role and goal to educate Muggleborns in the Pureblood ways.  
If Muggleborns understand why Purebloods have things they way they do and why things came to be the way they are, their discomfort will go away, because they'll feel more at home with the world their magic belongs to and that will reduce their need to change things into what they like and what they have grown up with.

"It's just that simple. Communication and Consideration. If those two factors become a common thing in every day Pureblood and Muggleborn society, Voldemort will lose before this war has even begun, because then Purebloods won't have to fear sudden changes or hate Muggleborns anymore. That should be possible, right?"  
Dumbledore nods and Ron asks: "But if that's what's needed, then why did Malfoy take away all those classes that could help Muggleborns understand society?" To this Harry shrugs with his eyes closed as he says: "I can only guess that he just doesn't know the Muggle saying; Those who play at balls, must look out for rubs."  
This makes me nod as it does make sense and Ron says: "But that sounds just like Those who play Beater, must look out for Bludgers." And Harry says: "Probably the wizarding equivalent." Ron nods and says: "So Malfoy tries to keep Muggleborns away from making changes, but his actions only make them change more?"

Harry nods and Albus says: "I will make sure to install all old classes once I get back to the Board tomorrow and I will happily use your theory to convince people, Harry. I just need something that will convince them just as hard that Voldemort is indeed back." Harry sighs at this and I feel for the boy as he says:  
"Just ask them why they believe me a liar on my parents' murderer and then reveal the whole thing with dad being Veela and all that. The first will make them realize what those articles really say about me and the second will get dad his freedom back." Albus nods, smiling widely at the boy, who turns his eyes skyward as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 40 – OotP _**

"Care to give some explanation?" James asks his son with a raised eyebrow and a sneaky smirk and Harry says: "Owls explains itself, really. The pudding was Dobby in my second, the Ford Anglia the same, Dudley's tale I swore I wouldn't speak of, Marge was third year and the lounge was Mr. Weasley's birthday gift to me."  
Now everyone laughs, some of us looking at Arthur in shock as he says: "Harry, that was an accident, it was no birthday present." But Harry shrugs and says: "It sure felt like one, a brilliant one at that." And James and Sora laugh even harder, while Sirius sighs in defeat and Riku and Arthur shake their heads as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 40 – OotP _**

Instantly all laughter is drained from the room and Sora growls: "He did not just say that." While I furiously write: "_Personal abuse, willing to leave subject to his own fate, hours after Dementor attack."_ Trying to use the writing as a way to keep my anger at bay – even while I have to work really hard not to break my quill.  
Then suddenly Tonks says: "Two chapters and already that list has expanded more than the one Fudge is trying to create on Harry's supposed crimes." And everyone's anger turns to shock as they all look at her and she says: "Just kidding, I just hate anger-filled rooms and this one was getting cramped with negativity."  
To this Riku nods and says: "I can smell it. There's definitely a faint smell of darkness in this room and our anger is letting it grow stronger. We need to control it or we'll just call the Heartless to us and that will give those two women the chance to create the future we just left." To this everyone nods and I quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 40 – OotP _**

"_Mental abuse, calling subject abnormal and voicing physical desire to turn subject to tormentor's beliefs of normalcy." _I write down, trying to read on as I do as this is exactly what I will need to get that man convicted. Trying not to let anyone realize what I'm doing as it will cause new anger to flow, do I speed up my reading.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 40 – OotP _**

"Okay, what is that about?" Ron asks in shock and Albus answers: "Fanatical Figgy wrote me a lie, saying that Petunia will allow Harry inside as long as no magical creature ever comes near her home and with the Dementors having just left, did I feel the need to remind her why she had taken Harry into her home in the first place."  
"So you sent her that Howler? I've been wondering about that for the last four days. Why didn't you make your voice more recognizable? Why alter it like that?" And Albus asks: "What do you mean? I was speaking like I always do at the opening speech." This makes us all look at each other and James shudders as he says:  
"Figgy. She must have intercepted the letter and changed the voice to further – mentally – agonize my little boy. That – that woman is pure evil." And he keeps on shuddering, causing for Sirius to hug him closely while I hate how the memory of that woman can change my friend so drastically and I decide to help him as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 40&amp;41 – OotP _**

"That was most definitely not my Howler. I had written a completely different one, reminding her of Lily's wishes for Harry and her to be safe, no matter what happened to her. I had written _Lily wants you and Harry safe, remember that, _not these ominous words." Albus says shocked and I look at my partner, Tonks.  
The girl smiles at me with a raised eyebrow as she says: "Way ahead of you." And on her lap I suddenly see a book with a roll of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink set on top of it, the statement of Albus written down at the bottom of the list and the woman's name at the top of it. Smiling at my partner, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 41 – OotP _**

"Can't she at least show a little bit of care? Why say things like that?" Hermione asks furiously and Kairi answers: "I think it's a mix. Part of her is trying to keep things as normal as she likes them and part of it must be because of what the Howler had said. Had it been the right Howler, she would have reacted differently, I think."  
The girl nods and Harry mutters: "I sure wonder how she would have responded had it been the original Howler." This makes many nod, but then he shrugs and says: "At least I have one mystery less to worry my ass off about." And while Sirius hits him over the head for his language, do the rest of us laugh as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 41&amp;42 – OotP _**

"Was that last shout really necessary?" Bill asks and I say: "Maybe not, but at least we have plenty enough to get those monsters arrested." This makes Ariel smile and she says: "Then I guess – oh wait." We all look at her, Erik in deep worry, as she says: "We can't. Erik and I can't go to our palace. The time's wrong."  
This makes us all cringe and James says: "Then we use Potter Place, the Royal family has been coming there every few generations. I'm sure her Majesty won't mind." This makes Ariel smile and Sirius asks: "You were planning to suggest that the whole time, weren't you?" And James smiles widely as he says:  
"I was wondering when they would realize that their current palace was unavailable due to their own sacrifice." And Sirius laughs, while Harry and Sora share a smirk and I say: "Okay, Tonks and Albus go visit Figgy to ask her some questions and get those gifts and letters she obviously blocked from Harry all these years."  
The two nod and I turn to Alastor as I say: "Alastor and I go check the wards around Privet Drive and arrest the Muggles living there." The Ex-Auror smirks and Erik says: "And Ariel, James and I will go and prepare Potter Place for the royal visit of the Queen, so she can have her trials of those Muggles and Sirius there."

Everyone nods and Harry asks: "Can Sora and I come too?" And James looks shocked as he asks: "Come? Of course you can! It's your home too, you know?" And Harry smiles as Sirius sighs and says: "I can't wait to get back there. I – wait, Potter place was changed into Godric's Hollow and that's been destroyed."  
This shocks James and he asks: "And it hasn't been restored since? I mean, the attack was years ago!" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "They kept it the way it was to keep it as a monument. I even saw some strange statue of you, Lily and Harry at the square." To this everyone of us adults looks shocked and Remus asks:

"When did you see that?"


	6. Ministerial And Royal Issues

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this will be my new update schedule. I will post one chapter per story at the end of every month, but this does not mean that all of my stories will be updated every month, just that I will update any new chapters that are done at the end of the month. So if you don't see your favorite story get an update, just wait till next month.  
**__**Hope that's clear,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 06  
**__**Ministerial and Royal Issues**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

"Why do people keep getting shocked whenever one of my family opens their mouths?" I think while looking at everyone that looks at me shocked and I say: "Maybe during my trip from Privet Drive to Hogwarts, as Godric's Hollow is a small village you have to pass through no matter what road you take when going north?"  
Everyone seems to realize this and I wonder if they expect us to be stupid and subservient or something, but then cough and say: "Either way, will the reparations to Godric's Hollow take just enough time for us to contact the Queen and get an appointment with her, so I suggest we go take our chores to action."  
Everyone nods and Sora, Harry, James, Tonks, Alastor, Kingsley, Albus and I all stand up as I turn to Arthur and say: "Keep an eye on the rest and tell Kreacher this will be the Potter-Black summer home and possible home of one of the Black Heirs. It should inspire that little rot to go and clean up here for a change."

The man nods and I conjure a soft brown collar and leash, hating the things, but knowing they will be necessary if we want to get to Godric's Hollow and give them to James while sending a small stinging hex at Remus, who I know – even when having my back turned to the werewolf – is trying to smother his laughter.  
The werewolf yelps and I smirk as James looks at the leash confused and Harry says: "We need dad's Animagus form to keep him from alerting the Dementors. It's the only way he can travel." James looks shocked at this, but I pay this no mind as I focus on the form I have been using so many times while in Azkaban.  
Feeling the black fur grow all over, the muzzle grow out of my nose and mouth, the bones in my ears breaking and rearranging themselves at the top of my head before lengthening and changing shape, do I fully give into the canine mind of my Animagus form, if only to suppress my inner Veela telling me to hump my mate's leg.

_**James' POV**_

I don't really understand why Sirius uses his dog form to travel from one place to another, or why he thinks using this place as a summer home is a good idea, seeing his own past experiences here, but I decide to just go with the plans that have been made around me and take Sora, Harry and Sirius outside of the hollow place.  
Walking a few blocks on Harry's insistence, I wait on the corner of a street three blocks away and when I look at Harry, I see him looking around, while crouching down and pretending to pet his father. Finally do I understand why Harry insisted and feel proud of how my son is keeping enemies away from our temporary home.  
Then, at the nod of safety my son sends at me, do I nod back and raise my wand arm, already preparing to show the Wizarding World my return with a great shock – something I know is the only way those thickheads will believe it in the first place. Then a great shock comes to my eldest as the Knight Bus arrives right before us.  
Triple-decked and bright purple on all sides, I shake my head at the exterior and decide to make sure that the Bus gets its old magnificence back as it once belonged to the Potter family, but obviously fell into the wrong hands after Harry – at age one – was deemed too young to care for all his family has left to him.

Determined to change this once we have everything settled, I suddenly notice that Harry has already paid the conductor of the bus the fee required to get the three of us and our 'pet' to Godric's Hollow and quickly get on board, glad to see that the sleeping settlement that my dad installed is still part of the bus' interior.  
But then I shake my head lightly, as if trying to make sure I really see what I think I'm seeing and when I look again, do I growl softly as the royal, rich beds that used to be part of the bus seem to have been replaced with metallic beds with shallow beddings and actual wheels under the beds, making them move with the movement of the bus.  
Hating whoever thought of this dumb idea, do I ask: "Just a question, dear man. Who owns the Knight Bus?" And the conductor, someone who can't be much older than Sora and has more freckles than the Weasley family all together – almost making it look like a bad case of acne – turns my anger up a notch as he says:  
"The Crouch family, dear sir, or at least it used to. The family died out a few weeks, you know. So now – we's be all alonesies." And I growl: "Not for long." Making the man slap me on the shoulder in thanks before he helps us up to the first floor of the bus, while the driver and the moving beds make it near impossible to move properly.

Reaching the first floor, I am glad to see that there are a few wooden seats between the beds and when the conductor sees this and wants to change it, do I lie my own hand on his shoulder and say: "Please, keep it this way. We should be at our destination soon enough anyway." The conductor nods and leaves back to the floor below.  
I turn back and sit with my family, hating how we are the only ones on this floor as there had been barely anyone downstairs and definitely not anyone my son or I had recognized, meaning it would be a lot harder to prove myself as who I claim to be would any of the strangers downstairs have any suspicions about my looks.

Then suddenly Harry pulls my thoughts away as he asks: "Why were you so angry just now, mum?" And I whisper: "I'll explain when we get home. It concerns your inheritance." The boy nods, his eyes wide, but I can tell – also by his wide eyes – that he has no idea what I am talking about, which only angers me more.  
Then Sirius pushes his nuzzle into my knee and I see him sitting in front of me as we sit at some of the wooden benches. Smiling at my mate, I allow for him to lie his head on my lap as I softly pat the fur on his head, using it as a way to keep myself calm – and to keep my food inside – as the bus moves as wildly as a bucking broom.

Finally do we arrive at Godric's Hollow, but then a few blocks away from our actual home and Harry says: "I told them to drop us off at the town's edge. It makes less people suspect that I am here to check out what made me famous and all that and will throw more people – like Death Eaters – off our trails that way."  
I nod, while hating how Harry thinks like he's already at war, and follow his example by leading my family to our old family home through many detours and sideways. Eventually do we reach our backyard and already can I see just how awful it was that the Ministry kept this place as a monument to the war.  
The front door, just like I remember and can see through a large window in the back wall is blown off its hinges and through the small mirror that Lily had installed next to it, can I see that there are burn marks on the staircase positioned against the right wall of the hallway, while there are small cracks visible in the front window.  
Then I look up and instantly I can almost guess what actually happened after Molly made sure I wasn't killed – even if it was for the wrong reasons. The right wall and a large part of the back wall are completely gone, some long strands of ivy either growing into what I know is the nursery or keeping the rest of the wall from collapsing.

Hating how what was once my family home now looks, do I try to see even the smallest hint or sign that this is the Manor I grew up in until my Sixth, but other than the enchanted bird bath – that my dad told me was the key between the changes of the House and the Manor – has everything either been destroyed or overgrown.  
"You know, if the Ministry had declared this a war monument, then the least they could do is keep it from looking like a total wreck." Sora says, his anger visible in his eyes, but only his eyes as his arms are behind his head and he's leaning on his right leg, giving off a pose that says he isn't bothered by anything at all.  
Hating how right my son is, I decide to overthrow them – as is my birthright – and give them a shock they won't soon forget as I walk to the bird bath, clean the water with a small wave of my wand – which Molly had retrieved for me before she had put me down in her basement – and then put both my hands in the clean water.

Closing my eyes and focusing on what my father taught me the one day he changed the Manor back and then back into the cottage I see before me – or what's left of it – do I say: "I, James Christian Potter, hereby call upon my birthright as Lord Potter and order the change of this Manor to its Original State as Potter Place.  
So I swear, so mote it be!" And as I speak the last words, do I feel tendrils of water boiling under the surface and wrapping around my hands, mixing with my blood and obviously testing it. Feeling no pain, I know the water accepted my claim and I say: "Best turn away, boys. I was almost blinded the last time this happened."  
And just at the end of my words, does a light brighter than a thousand Lumos Maxima's erupt from the cottage before me and do I feel an official seal breaking, making me know the Ministry even dared lie their claim on what was once my Family Ancestral Home. Hating their guts and loving how this will affect them, do I wait patiently.

_**Harry's POV**_

I can feel something break deep within the cottage before me and I can only assume it to be the claim the Ministry laid on my home when I turned into an orphan. Wanting to look at my mum in guidance, I wish the light would diminish, but even from where I'm standing can I almost feel assured that my mum will handle the case.  
Then the light does fade, but just when I want to open my eyes, does the same feeling come on me as when the Ministerial members working at the World Cup surrounded me, Ron and Hermione and I shout: "DOWN! GET DOWN!" Pushing Sirius and Sora down on the ground with me as at least a dozen loud POPs are heard.

Looking around, I see the pinstriped suit of Cornelius Fudge and the Dark blue robes of several Aurors, who all have their wands out. Not seeing Kingsley or Tonks amongst the group, I turn to my dad in worry, but Sirius just sits up straight next to my legs, posing as a proud family pet more than a hidden Animagus.  
Then the cynical voice of my mum is heard and he says: "Well, well, well. Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Minister for Magic. What a wonderful sight to behold." And while many of the Aurors have their wands trained on my mum, can I see by the look in his eyes that I don't have to fear anyone casting anything at him.  
Fudge in the mean time has wide eyes and a slightly open mouth as my mum asks: "What surprised to see me? Don't worry, I have evidence to prove my birthright." And he opens the right side of his robe, showing off a badge with an amazing, intricate symbol on it, along with the letter P engraved behind the symbol.

Everyone around me gasps at this and Sora whispers: "Do you know what that is?" And I whisper: "Remember what Dumbledore said that Figgy had been – so-called – teaching me into? That badge must be something I would have known about had I really had those lessons." My brother nods and Fudge asks:  
"How are you still alive? We found your body!" But mum shakes his head and says: "No, you found a piece of the wall that had been destroyed back during the attack that Molly Prewett decided to change into my body before she kidnapped me. She's also the one that saved me of Voldemort's Killing Curse, but that is other news."  
The Aurors around myself, dad and Sora are still with their wands up and when mum turns his gaze to that, does he smile and he says: "Ah, gentlemen and ladies with their wands out, you might want to have a look at what was once the family cottage." Everyone looks confused and I decide to be the first to follow his advice.

Turning away from the entire scene and looking back at the cottage, my mouth drops and my eyes almost fall out of their sockets as I have to tilt my head far back to look at the five story manor with at least seventeen large windows on the second and fourth floor and over double of that, but then, smaller windows on the other floors.  
The grounds themselves have also been remodeled completely and where once ivy and high grass and wilted trees were standing, are now lush grounds filled with the most beautiful flowers, a whole field of ambrosias in the left front corner of the front yard, that is surrounded by berry bushes, a small forest and even a beautiful fishing pond.  
Looking at what has been my birthright all this time, I think: "And the Ministry tried to claim this when I became an orphan?" And I glare at the group, fury above anything filling me up as I whisper: "Take them down, mum." Before suddenly I feel something else, something very powerful stirring up from right under us.

Looking around as the grass and the fields softly start to shake, I hear one of the Aurors ask: "What the heck is that Potter brat doing?" And can only roll my eyes at the stupidity of the question, before a strong voice shouts: "Not my grandson." And a man with very strong features, a goatee and my own knobbly knees rises from the ground.  
I see my mum's eyes widen and the ghost says: "And I would kindly ask you, dear Auror, to show some respect to the Heir of Potter on his own Living grounds, thank you." The man ends very sternly, almost reminding me of Professor McGonagall and the Auror whimpers, which I think quite odd seeing all the ghosts at Hogwarts.  
Then suddenly the term the man has been using to call me gets through my shocked subconscious and I ask: "Gr-gr-grandpa?" And the man smiles widely at me as he says: "Yes, little one, Grandpa. And I must say, you truly are a fine specimen of Black and Potter united blood. Yes, yes you are indeed, young man."

This makes me smile, but then Fudge asks: "What do you mean, Black and Potter united blood? Lily Potter wasn't a Black, she was an Evans." This makes grandpa glare at the man, who whimpers as well and I realize it must be because Grandpa has control off the lands here that the people around me are scared of his ghost.  
The ghost himself then speaks and says: "Yes, Lily was an Evans and a fine one at that, but I would kindly ask you not to insult the bond between my son and son in law by suggesting that my son would betray his own mate by Veela Blood, thank you very much." To which one of the more busty-shaped Aurors retorts:  
"But Black betrayed the Potters. He sold them out to You-Know-Who." To which grandpa shouts: "SAY HIS NAME WHEN ON MY GROUNDS!" And the Busty Auror whimpers at the power behind grandpa's voice. My grandpa then calms down and says: "Furthermore, how could any Veela betray their mate? Can you tell me that?"  
The Auror winces, obviously unable to and grandpa says: "I thought as much. Harry is the son of Sirius and James and Sirius has never done anything to harm either of them. Let that be a reminder to all of you." The Aurors and Minister nod and then my dad's voice sounds from further away than I expected as he says:

"Good, glad that's finally been cleared up." And we all see dad walk over from the front yard, which makes me finally realize that a certain dog is no longer sitting where he was before and the man easily walks over, to the shocked gazes of the Aurors and the Minister, while mum, Sora and I have trouble holding in on our laughter.  
Dad sees the shocked looks and asks: "What, did you really think that I had forgotten who my mate was, or even who my sons were? Why else did you think I escaped? And don't give me that crap of me wanting to kill him, my sentences while I slept in Azkaban were _way_ too impersonal for you to be sure I was after my own son."  
This makes Fudge lower his head in shame and dad pats him on the shoulder as he says: "Hey there, it's not fully your fault. Crouch Senior should have never sent me to Azkaban without trial and Rita Skeeter should have never started the rumor that James had betrayed me and slept with Lily after Harry was born."

This makes Percy, who for some reason is also present, turn red and he shouts: "Mr. Crouch would never –." But then grandpa asks: "How else would you suggest that Crouch could send my son in law to Azkaban and make no one complain about his accusations that are based on nothing, seeing Sirius' Veela nature and whatnot!"  
The redhead turns even more red, but then of embarrassment and I try not to let anyone see my need to turn my eyes skyward as suddenly a large black limo with golden engraving here and there on the sides rides up the front road and I look at it shocked as I think: "No way did Kingsley and the others already contact the Queen."  
And indeed am I proven right as only men with tailored jackets with tails and a holster for their pistols slightly visible under their jackets step out of the back of the limo, all of them standing in two lines opposite each other. Then, following the men, is another set of two men, but these carrying large trumpets, one each.  
The two men stand at the end of the lines and while the Minister and the Aurors are all shocked, obviously only just realizing who might come out of that limo, are my mum, Sora and I smiling at each other, while I can't help but wonder what could have made the Queen decide to come before we got the chance to invite her.

Then a man on the front right starts to shout in a voice I can hear all the way back here as he says: "Presenting Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith,"  
And a beautiful woman with curly white-grey hair and silver-blue eyes, who wears a silver-white dress with a royal blue ribbon over her left shoulder and a golden crown on her curly hair steps out of the limo, thanking her crew with a nod, before taking a small bit of her skirt into her right hand and walking over to us.  
Instantly do I go down on one knee with both my hands on my left knee and my head down and everyone – even Sora, grandpa and the Minister – follow my example, while the female Aurors go down on their knees with their arms around their head and the woman smiles and nods at us all, telling us we can rise.

Then she speaks and instantly makes me understand how she could have come here before Kingsley or Ariel could have had a chance to invite her as she curtsies and asks: "Greetings, ones from our Magical Realm, could one of you please explain to us who here re-activated the Noble Magic of the Royal House of Potter?"  
I look at my mum and he bows with his right arm in front and his left behind him as he says: "It was I, Your Grace, and I would like to thank you for coming as we have another combined case of problems that concern the welfare and rights of your citizens." Fudge raises an eyebrow at this as Her Grace nods and says: "Tell me more."

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

To have sensed the Royal Power of The Potter Family come back to life was a blessing as I know that one of its Heirs holds a very important title in the Magical Realm of my Sovereign and I had felt the need to visit the palace known as Potter Place, if only to hopefully find the young Potter Heir living up to his Family's reputation.  
Instead of that, do I find several officers of my Magical Ministry along with the ghost of my dear Friend Charlus – who so often visited on the many parties my family organized – and Charlus' dear son, son in law and their two sons – of who one I was told had been kidnapped to an area far out of my rights of judgment.  
Feeling intrigued by all that I am seeing, do I ask the one question that made me come here in the first place and I feel ever so glad to see that James Christian is every bit the gentleman his father was, but then he brings me news I had not expected to hear, even if I had slightly expected there to be a severe reason for the return of the Palace.

To hear that one of the reasons as to why the Magical Kingdom contacts me is in order, do I nod at the young man and ask: "Please guide us inside and explain us more, if you would?" And James Christian bows yet again before offering me his arm, his partner – who I know many of my men are looking down on – smiling proudly.  
I then take the man's arm and with his sons in perfect sync behind us and James Christian's partner in marriage behind them, am I escorted into the magnificent palace that many of my ancestors visited before me, before James Christian escorts me to a wonderful parlor with wide open windows and a table big enough for the five of us.

Another table is set next to it on the left, this one big enough for the Minister – who I think very little off, seeing what my Prime Minister has told me of him – and his Assistant, while another table on the left is big enough and has enough chairs for all of my own men and the Aurors that are still holding their wands as they enter the room.  
Glancing at James Christian, does the man nod at me, release my arm and does he bow yet again, before turning to the Minister and asks: "Fudge, are you really going to let your men hold a threatening pose in front of Her Grace?" And the man blubbers a little before he says: "My men have their reasons not to trust Black!"  
And the men nod, as James Christian lies his fingers against his forehead, with his eyes closed and his head shaking in defeat. Deciding to aid the kind man, do I step forward and say: "Our men have been keeping their eye on Lord Black since his escape and we have yet to see reason to believe your accusations against him."  
This shocks both Lord Black – but happily, I notice – as well as Fudge and the Aurors and I continue: "Lord Black has shown no reason for us to believe he has any harmful will to any of our people, neither magical or not, and has only shown good will and care when it comes to what you consider his target of murder.  
So please do not insult our men, their intelligence or their reports to us and let your men lower their wands and weaponry when in our presence. If we feel threatened, we have our Royal Guards ready to defend us." And while I can hear some of the Aurors snort derisively, do all of them holster their wands as requested.

I then seat myself at the table near the large window and James Christian, his sons and partner seat themselves around me in perfect order, with young Harry opposite of me, James Christian on my right and Lord Black on my left. I then turn to James Christian, while the others take their own seats, and ask him politely:  
"What exactly is this combined case of problems that concern the welfare and rights as a person of one of Our own, James Christian?" And the man bows his head as he says: "Your Grace, my son, Harry, has been hailed as a hero for the last five years, but according to what I have been told, does this fame have no foundation.  
The only reason, I have been told, that this fame exists is because my son, supposedly, was the only survivor of the attack on myself and my family fourteen years ago. No investigation was done to verify or deny this and instead, did the Magical Government allow for fame, gossip and scapegoating to run amok, concerning my son.  
His rights as a person have been severely ignored due to people easily seeing his scar and having been told many stories during the time he was in the wrong hands of care and therefore people have been so deeply gone to believe my Heir as Hero, they no longer see how – like them – he too is of flesh and blood, how he too is a human."

This worries me greatly and I ask: "Do you have any proof to verify this?" And young Harry raises his hand, making us all turn to him as he bows his head before he says: "Your Grace, the biggest piece of evidence to verify this occurred last year, when a reporter was allowed to write whatever she pleased about me without my verification.  
None of the adults responsible for me at the time said anything about her article, which was filled with lies and slander, and neither did the Government do anything about it, while – as far as I have been told when I was still in my primary school years – publicly slandering a minor is against the English Code of Law.  
Your current Minister for Magic is even currently continuing on the slander written by this same reporter and has allowed for the Magical Newspaper to write such sentences and comments, that my current reputation is changing from Mysterious Hero to Attention Seeking Lunatic. My apologies for my language, Your Grace."

I nod at the words, while the redhead accompanying the Minister glares at young Harry and the Minister himself turns red in embarrassment. The redhead then coughs to get my attention and bows his head, sending another glare from under his fringe as he does so, before he turns to me and says: "Your Grace, if I may.  
The Minister is a just man and has yet to do anything that could bring out the irk of the Potter House. It's his right as our Leader of the Magical Community to speak his mind about his citizens. Surely you see that as well, Your Grace?" And while he tries to ignore the furious glares of James Christian and Lord Black, do I say:  
"There is the right to speak one's mind, young man, and there is the law protecting minors against slander. The Minister has the same rights as we do, yet we would never defile the good name of a minor who has no one to defend his rights. Would you sincerely say that these comments in the Daily Prophet amuse you?"

The redhead turns even redder than the Minister and says: "Potter made a comment to the Minister that is so highly in its impossibility that the Minister had every right to retort to it in any way he saw fit, Your Grace, and he did." This makes me turn to young Harry, who has his head turned away from the two and I ask:  
"What comment did you speak to the Minister, young Harry? We are sincerely curious." And when the young man looks up, can I see in his sea blue eyes that he holds a pain no child should have to burden and the sea blue almost swirls with power and regret, making me wish we were in a more informal environment.  
Then the boy speaks and says: "Your Grace, last school year, there was a Tournament held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where three schools were to be represented by one student each, but unfortunately was I also part of this as someone of – back then – unknown origin had put my name in the Cup."  
I nod as I had been told of this by the men I had assigned to keep an eye on Lord Black and the boy continues: "I tried simply to survive the Tournament, which was no easy task as there was a Dragon involved along with swimming in a lake in February. But the Third Task was where this is all centered about, Your Majesty.  
During that task was the sign that the Tournament was over hidden deep within a dark maze, of which the walls were too high for anyone to see. Your Grace can understand how this could easily be used by those still supporting the monster of the War of the Seventies." To this I nod again, while the redhead scoffs and young Harry says:

"This is indeed what happened, Your Grace. The sign in the middle of the Maze had been messed with and turned into a Portkey that took myself and the Hogwarts True Champion, Cedric Diggory, far away from Hogwarts School. We wished to try and get back, but before we could – were we attacked – and was Cedric killed."  
This shocks me as I know enough of the Tournament to know that the Champion is still a minor by the eyes of my Muggle Empire and I turn to the Minister as I ask: "Why were we not informed of this? Kidnap of two children and the murder of one? Surely this case is combined enough to be brought to our attention?"  
The Minister turns red, while the redhead now has wide-eyes, obviously in disbelief that I am speaking down on his boss and I turn back to Harry as he says: "Your Grace, I swear on my Loyalty to your Kingdom, both Magical and Muggle, that Lord Voldemort – the man that killed my dear Aunt Lily – has returned to the living."

Shocking me senseless and I instantly understand what is going on here. Turning from the young man, to the Minister, to James Christian, do I say: "You were well in your right to wish to contact me, James Christian, this is a matter where Muggle and Magical obviously need to unite as we have no wish to repeat the Seventies catastrophe."  
The man bows his head deep and then the redhead asks: "Your Grace, surely you do not believe the Potter boy, do you?" And I answer him coldly: "We see no reason why this child would lie about his Aunt's murderer. We also see no reason for you to think so – or for you to have rights to make our people think so."  
And finally does it seem as if the redhead has been put in his place as his redness disappears and he lowers his head almost enough to hit the table. In the mean time do I see the dark pain disappear out of young Harry's eyes, making their blue color shine beautifully and he bows his head deeply, muttering: "Thank you, Your Majesty."

_**Sirius' POV**_

"Heavens be blessed, the Queen believes us!" Goes through my mind, before I turn to my mate and – knowing he will really need me wherever possible, do I cough myself and ask: "Your Grace, I would be sincerely honored if you could speak to your Magical Empire about your beliefs on my behavior, perhaps even speak in my trial."  
The beautiful elder woman smiles at me and says: "Lord Black, it will be our pleasure to see who is correct in their observations, my men or those of the Minister for Magic. When do you wish the trial to be?" And, knowing I am threading on thin ice, do I bow my head low and whisper: "Whenever it pleases you, Your Grace."  
The woman nods and turns to the Minister as she asks: "Can you call your reporters here for a speed trial? We shall personally convict Lord Black for both sides of the Law if you succeed." And the man instantly stands up, bows deep to the Queen and rushes off, Percival hot on his heels while he tries to get his equipment out of his bag.  
I shake my head at this and think: "I really need to see if that man follows Molly's views or Arthur's. I can't let him further harm that wonderful family." I then turn my head to my youngest and think: "Especially not if two of the kids have an eye on my son." And a large smile grows on my face as I think of this.

About ten minutes later am I seated in a stone chair with chains on the arm rests and the front legs, but while I know that Fudge would have loved to make me sweat by chaining me up, had the chains realized my innocence and had therefore remained opened, even when I purposely laid my wrists on the arm rest chains.  
The man had been shocked at this as the chains only close with those guilty of official charges, but because I was never convicted in trial are the charges therefore not official and that, of course, meant that the chains remained open, something that I know amuses and relieves both my mate and my youngest son.

I quickly glance at them before looking around me at the stone raised circle of seats that completely surrounds me, except for the small, single person entrance right behind my seat. The chairs on the back row around me are filled with Ministerial members that I know Fudge only invited to witness my actual official conviction.  
Forcing myself not to shake my head as this will only blow up in the pudgy man's face at the end of this, do I look at the mid row, where James was able to settle everyone from the Order, even if Fudge got some Wizengamot members to be seated between them, while it will be the Queen's court that will speak out my judgment.  
Finally at the front row is said court, with several Ministers and two official Judges, who are seated on both sides of the Queen herself, who has seated herself right in front of me, a royal staff in her right hand and softly resting on her left shoulder as she looks down on me and I know we're both waiting for everyone to settle down.  
Finally the last of the Wizengamot has taken place between those I know will speak in my innocence and I can even see Ariel and Erik seated right behind the Queen, the younger Queen sending me a quick wink, before motioning for my own Queen with her head and just by that simple gesture do I know everything I have to.

_**Ariel's POV**_

Just before the Queen had taken her seat, had I made sure to be there to meet her up and I had bowed in such a way, Her Royal Highness instantly realized that I too am of royal blood and Erik and I had quickly explained her that I had planned with Sirius for her, Erik and myself to speak judgment on his faith together.  
The elder Queen had been more than happy to accept this plan and had therefore made sure that Erik and I could take seats behind her and her two judges and I smile as judgment proclaimed by official judges, the Queen and a Royal Family of another world is something even this stubborn magical world cannot ignore to not have occurred.  
I quickly make sure there are no wrinkles in the soft yellow dress with white underskirt, orange-yellow ruffles at the slit where my underskirt is visible, dark yellow bodice and white sleeves and then send a look at Sirius, motioning for his Queen with my head and by the smile on his face does he know that I told her of our plan.

The judge on the left then knocks his hammer on the stone desk in front of him and everyone turns to the threesome, while some of the Wizengamot also look at us, but by their looks can I tell that they think it a disgrace that we dared sit here, something that I ignore by keeping my full focus on the events in front of me.  
The man stands up and says: "The Speed Trial of Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, official Mate of James Christian Potter and recorded by law father of Sora Arturo and Harry James Black-Potter is now in session. Judges for this trial are as followed." The man coughs and says:

"Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith." The Queen in front of me stands and curtsies to Sirius before waving all around and sitting down again.  
The men then share a glance and the man on the left goes on: "Royal Guard, Court scriber and official Judge of Magical Cases, Sir Lord Hennigsworth." And the man on the right says: "Royal Judge of Magical Cases of High class, under which murder, rape or kidnap of adults or the Five Crimes against Minors, Sir Lord Ponsblight."  
The two then both turn to me and Erik and we both stand up as Sir Ponsblight says: "Prince of the Earth Kingdom of Atlantica and Royal King of the Land, Erik." And while many eyes are now wide in shock, does Sir Hennigsworth say: "Princess of the Water Kingdom of Atlantica and Royal Queen of the land, Ariel."  
We both bow to Sirius and wave to the many shocked eyes and open mouths, while Fudge – who Queen Elizabeth was kind enough to point out to me – is now slightly starting to sweat and I have no doubt he had planned to use our seating position against either this trial or Sirius himself, something he now realizes as a mistake.

The two men then sit down and Elizabeth says: "Let the Trial commence." And Sir Hennigsworth unrolls a scroll as he says: "Crimes charged, but never convicted against Lord Black. Betrayal of the Noble House of Potter to Lord Voldemort, resulting in the disappearance of Lord James Christian and the murder of Lady Lily Potter."  
The Queen nods and asks: "How does the defendant plea?" And while Fudge looks at her as if she's lost it, something that is retaliated by a heated glare from Sir Hennigsworth and Sir Ponsblight, does Sirius say: "Not guilty on grounds of my Veela inability to – in any way or form – cause harm to my Mate or Family."  
"Yet, you did constantly harm the Noble and Ancient House of Black during your youth, did you not?" One of the members of the Wizengamot suddenly spats, but he too is silenced by a glare and Sirius says: "Family is where your heart is. My Veela never recognized my blood relations as family, thus I was able to do as law allowed me."

The man grumbles, having not expected this answer, but having to forfeit to it and the Queen turns to me as she asks: "How does the Royal Family plea?" And I answer: "From the evidence laid before us – namely the loving looks send Lord Black's way by Lord Potter – do I conclude that the charges are impossible to be claimed true."  
The Queen nods and Erik says: "Furthermore have we personally witnessed the family bond between Lord Black, Lord Potter and their children and it proves Lord Black's words that he could never harm his family as his heart is too strongly attached to each member of it. My Queen and I support Lord Black's statement."  
This makes Sirius smile, while some of the Wizengamot members are now looking at Harry in shock and I roll my eyes, hoping that Elizabeth will take care of that little problem at a later point in time. Then the judges both knock their mallets and say: "We, the Judges, Her Majesty and the Royal Line declare Lord Black not guilty."

And they knock their mallets down again before Sir Hennigsworth goes back to the scroll and says: "Following charge, the murder of Peter Pettigrew and Eleven Non-Magical citizens of Her Majesty's Empire." This makes me cringe and I wonder how Sirius is getting himself out of this one, even if the man seems to remain calm.  
The Queen re-asks her question and Sirius answers: "Not guilty, Your Grace. Veela are deeply loving creatures. We are also protective and only when we feel those we care for to be threatened does our protective nature come out. Else, we are incapable of committing any harm to anyone, especially our mates or family."  
"You've always been an odd one, so why should this count?" The same man as before shouts and this time Harry, Sora and James glare at him, their combined glare of blue and brown rage enough to make the man whimper and fall back in his seat, while I personally try to keep my own temper down by squeezing Erik's hand.  
The man of my dreams then whispers: "Don't let his words harm our baby." And instantly am I calm as I will not let anything happen to our unborn child. Smiling at my beloved, do I hear Sirius say: "An odd one I was, I agree, but in society. During my years at Hogwarts, my fellow students saw a Veela quite like any other."

This makes the man grumble and the Queen stands up as she says: "We are not pleased with how this trial has gone so far as one of our audience takes it upon himself to speak justice in our name. We would like to warn this person – of who the name we do not know – that if he tries interfere yet again, he will be removed from the room."  
The man lowers his head, realizing who he is dealing with and I wonder why he didn't take the Queen seriously before, but then Hennigsworth asks: "How does the Royal Family plea?" And I happily smile as I say: "I have witnessed sessions where Lord Black did show anger, but they were always aimed at enemies of his family.  
Anyone he heard had harmed his son Harry, he got furious at and about and the anger proved his love for his son." I then nod and say: "That man has too much love in his heart to commit anything that could take him away from the ones he loves the most. I see just no reason to believe this charge to be valid whatsoever."  
And Erik nods at this as he says: "Sirius has shown kindness, love, care and a great sense of patience and pride when it came to him being the leading role of the family, especially when he takes charge in making sure his sons live up to the rules. He would never endanger the chance to raise them further or to lose time with them for any longer."

Sirius smiles at us in gratefulness and the Queen nods at us as both judges knock their mallets again and say: "We, the Judges, Her Grace and the Royal Family declare the second charge null and void." Making Harry, Sora and James applaud and softly cheer, just like they did when the two men declared this for the first charge.  
Queen Elizabeth halts them again by raising a single hand and they instantly sit down, their hands folded in their laps and their eyes focused on their Queen as a sign of loyalty. I smile at the three as Sir Hennigsworth says: "Following charge, escape from Azkaban prison." And I cringe as this seems one even I have to judge him for.  
But then Sirius smiles and when the Queen asks her question, does the man shock me senseless as he says: "Not guilty, Your Grace, as my stay there in itself was illegal. A person of the Magical World can only reside in Azkaban prison if any charges against him have been convicted and mine were not. Therefore my stay was illegal."

"But you admit it was illegal, so you're guilty!" The man apparently decides to try again, but then Sirius rolls his eyes and says: "All formality and etiquette aside, who would be brain-dead enough to chose a stay in that hell-hole. Apologies for my word choice, Your Grace." The queen blushes and the man sags down in defeat.  
I then stand up and say: "As Lord Black had no right or reason to be in Azkaban prison, do I wish to announce a special sentence for this crime." Everyone looks at me, Sirius, Sora and Erik in shocked betrayal and I say: "An official warrant where Sirius Black is to be in personal contact with his family for the next twelve years.  
Failing to do so will result in a money fine. Failing to do so for more than a week will result in a grounding. Failing to do so for a month will result in the entire family grounded inside this Place for one month. All in favor?" And instantly Erik has his hand up, the Queen and the two Judges following him with a happy smile.

Sirius sags in along with Sora and I hear him whisper: "Leave it to Ariel to come up with a sentence like that. I should have known." After which the Queen rises and I seat myself back, Erik grabbing my hand, while I know he wants to give me a big hug to show his pride and I smile back at him before listening as the Queen says:  
"We, the Queen, the Judges and the Royal Line hereby sentence Sirius Black to the warrant laid upon him by Her Majesty, Princess Ariel. Is there any other crime for which we are to punish Lord Black?" And I see Harry, Sora and James share a worried look, before Sirius warns them with a quick look of his own and he says:  
"Your Grace, I would like to offer two of my Family Vaults for the exchange of my sentence against a crime not even the Ministry of Magic knew of. I have been an illegal Animagus for the last 20 years and in order to pay for this sin, do I wish to offer the Vaults of my family under the name of Lady Bellatrix Lestrange née Black.  
I do insist they be checked thoroughly and that any Dark Item my family may have left there be destroyed on sight, but I sincerely believe that giving up these many Vaults, as I know my mother left many of my heritage to Bellatrix after she married into the Lestrange line, will prove that I denounce any and all relations to her."  
The woman seems intrigued, while I wonder what an Animagus is and she asks: "Are Sir Ponsblight and Sir Hennigsworth in agreement to this being a valid crime and the punishment offered by Lord Black himself?" And the two men both nod, before the Queen turns to me and Erik and I nod as well before she says:

"Then it is decided. Lord Black has hereby been freed of the charge of betraying Lord Potter to Lord Voldemort, the charge of him committing murder has been nullified and he has been punished accordingly for escaping Azkaban and for being an Illegal Animagus for the last twenty years. We have spoken."  
And everyone gets up to applaud, Fudge and the redhead the only ones not as they are just stunned at what just happened and I shake my head at how stubborn the two are, obviously living in a world of their own and while I sincerely hope that this has shaken them up, do I feel that I have other cares than these two men.  
Just then does James himself jump over the stone wall keeping him from his mate and Sirius happily hugs him as I hear the dominant male whisper: "Twelve years of hell and two years of being on the run. They all paid off now that I have you back in my arms, my love." And James just happily giggles at the comment.  
I smile at the two and then the Queen stands up again and says: "Let it be known that Lord Charlus was a personal friend of ours, just like his grandfather was a royal friend of our dear late grandmother. The Potters are perhaps not of Royal blood, but we of the Royal family do still stand by them and their rights as people."

And with that does the woman leave, me smiling widely as I know what the hidden message behind these sudden words is. _Touch or slander the Potters again and you mess with us_. Loving this elder Queen, do I softly touch Erik's forehead with my own as I whisper: "You think I'll ever be a wise Queen like her?"  
And my lovely husband whispers: "You already are – to me." This makes me smile, while I know that – had I been a few more months pregnant – I would have had a total mood swing over that comment and I sigh in relief as that stage is still far from due. I then look as the Queen and her court leave and happily join Harry and his family.


	7. Muggles And Squibs

_**Chapter 07  
**__**Muggles and Squibs**_

_**Tonks' POV**_

I know Albus has been feeling guilty since we set foot in Privet Drive through the little side alley Harry read about, but with Muggles raising Harry, a disgusting bint like Fanatical Figgy and his own ever-increasing workload, do I see no reason my old Headmaster and new Order Leader should punish himself for any of this.  
I walk next to him, Kingsley and Moody a little bit behind us to make sure we don't draw suspicion or alert Figgy before anything happens and Moody hiding his looks with quite the nice suit we were able to acquire from a shop not far from the side-alley – a shop that was amazingly enough run by a Muggleborn witch.  
The woman had provided us with clothes that these Muggles apparently think is today's fashion and has even told us a whole lot more about the on goings between Harry and the Muggles, not to mention let us have a closer view on his reputation and on that of all three of his – up until now believed – only living relatives.

To say that the information was enlightening en helpful would be to say that Moody is slightly paranoid, but I know now is not the time to make jokes like that as every step closer to Fanatical Figgy is a step closer for my friend and leader to prove himself capable of fixing his mistakes – even if no one doubted him in the first place.  
We arrive at the street and I whisper: "Good thing Figgy was feeding her cats and that we had a diversion to keep the Dursleys away when we picked Harry up last night." Dumbledore nods and then Kingsley says: "Okay, Figgy doesn't know we're here and the Dursleys don't know who we are. Let's split up and get them."  
At this all three of us nod and we again split up, me having used some weight charms on my shoes – something I only do on missions – to make sure I don't trip and alert our targets and Albus slightly disillusions himself, me following his lead and using my Metamorphmagus skills to resemble his looks as we arrive at the door.

_**Figg's POV**_

I don't know why those two collectors think they can get anything from me when I registered my address to be non-visiting years ago, but then see that two other collectors are arriving at Petunia's and realize that I have to live up to the stupid expectations of these worthless Muggles again, which makes me grumble as I enter the door.  
A young man of at least 30 or 35 years old is on the left, flanked by a young woman with average brown hair, cut shorter at the back and longer at the front so that it only lightly waves against her shoulders from behind her ears, while both of them have the most amazing pink eyes I have ever seen any person to have.  
Hoping to at least find out if those are lenses and if so where to buy them as I know I can use some of my left-over magic to make them special lenses that will allow me all kinds of things, do I answer the door with a kind smile and ask: "Good evening, may I help you?" And the woman on the right smiles at me as she asks:  
"Ma'am, we're from the ITC Entertainment studios and we want to launch a new show that your neighborhood might just play a leading role in. Can we come in and explain things further?" This shocks the crap out of me and I think: "The chance to be more famous than the Potters? About bloody time it happened!"

Instantly I let the two in and see that Petunia seems as happy with her guests as I am. Assured that these two groups work together, I fail to notice the strange item sticking out from under the jacket of the man on the left and ignore it as I close the door behind my guests and bring them to my living room, sitting them down gently.  
The two keep smiling at me, obviously professionals, and the man asks: "We have this new show, you see, called "Old Towns, New Life" where small towns all across Britain are chosen to perform their daily lives before the camera. We have several topics planned already and we even plan some disturbing ones."  
This intrigues me and the woman says: "For example will a small town in the North-West be used to prove that, even if you work at a high position, it won't mean you don't have a criminal record. We already have a team there asking two families to play as the rich family and the poor family that is loved all around the neighborhood."  
To this I nod, while loving the ideas all the more and the man says: "Your neighborhood was also chosen for one of these more macabre episodes and you play a large role here. You play as the sweet old lady who has to watch her favorite neighbor be abused by his own family." The man then stops in shock and says:  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I should have brought that a little more gentle." But while he whispers with his co-worker, do I think: "YES! This is perfect. If I can get Dumbledore far enough to send that brat back after his so-called trial, I will be famous before the school year even starts. And if this episode features death, I won't be the victim."

To this, trying to reign in my enthusiasm to a mild interest, do I ask: "It's quite alright, just – how bad will the abuse be? Seeing our fine, well-socialized neighborhood and all that." The two nod at me and the woman says: "We haven't exactly decided that yet. Our objective was to gather information from you and see if you were willing.  
Our partners are right now questioning your neighbors on their ability to punish wrongdoers and their knowledge of legal and illegal means of doing so. Do you perhaps know anything about this from them? We've heard that this town has quite the grapevine." The woman now has her pink eyes wide with utmost interest.

Feeling as if I can finally release all that my ancestors have taught me about how to deal with our feud against the Potters, do I seat myself appropriately and whisper harshly: "You don't have this from me, but those Dursleys are terrible guardians. They're complete opposites with all of their care, with both their son and their nephew.  
Their son is a delinquent who only gets forward in classes because his dad thinks and bluffs about his high position at Grunnigs. Trust me, compared to who own Grunnings, he might as well be someone's maid. Their nephew on the other hand actually has the rep that he goes to some criminal school and gets blamed for all the crimes.  
No matter what their son does, those two idiots always manage to get the blame shot down on their nephew and they really know what is legal and what isn't, not that they care. Especially that male Dursley, he's the worst. He uses his belt, his knife, his fists, anything that isn't stuck to the house, he uses for punishment.  
You should see that nephew of theirs. He isn't home right now, some friends his family absolutely despises picked him up to let him sleep over just yesterday, but let me tell you this. How this neighborhood can even think he can be a delinquent when everything about him screams abuse will always be beyond me."

The two nod, the woman gleaming with excitement and she whispers: "Our crew found the perfect couple. I told you we hit the jackpot here." The man nods and then he says: "Okay, we were not supposed to tell you this, but there will be a secret plot twist in your episode. I just needed your intell to see if I could share."  
I nod, intrigued and hiding my hope for the best as he says: "The gentle old lady, who has to watch her favorite neighbor get abused by his own family –." The man looks around and I bless myself for having moved my fireplace to the kitchen years ago as not even someone flooing me will be able to hear the man say:  
"Uses charity and her own Health care to pay for the items the neighbor's guardians use for his punishment. They, namely, have a bad rep, but her gentle words keep them where they are and in return she pays them to hurt him." He then looks at me, his eyes stern enough they remind me of Albus and he asks:

"Do you think you're up for that?" And I shout: "Are you kidding? That role is made for me! I've been doing nothing but since the brat got here. I am told by some friends of his dead parents to keep an eye on him, you know, but I've constantly sent out fake reports and I'm even the one that brought out the brat's bad rep."  
The two share a glance and the woman, now stern and official ask: "So you'd be able to act as if you approve, even if the said guardian would – for example – try to strangle your so-called favorite neighbor?" And in my enthusiasm, as my dreams for the brat's death are laid out for me, do I shout: "Oh hell yes!"

The two nod and then suddenly, ever so flippantly, the woman says: "You know, you really should observe who you let into your house before you do. I really thought you would listen closer to your cats, little figgy." The nickname shocks me and then I suddenly realize something. I never gave them my name.  
"How do you know me?" And a voice I had hoped to never hear suddenly comes from the man on the left as he says: "Simple, I made the mistake of trusting you, Arabella." And before my very eyes do the two people working for ITC change into Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Nymphadora Tonks.  
Shocked and scared at what I just revealed, do I hear my whole world crumbling apart as Albus says: "I have never been more relieved with time and dimension travel, Bella, it allowed for Harry's brother, Sora, to come to this world with books about the next three years and for us to remember who you once were.  
I admit to have forgotten that you once held that reputation against the Potters, but even I would have never expected you to pull such crimes against a child, Bella, especially one who apparently knows nothing about his heritage, something you told me you have been fixing for the last five years. Too bad that's a lie."

This shocks me enough to make me fall back against my own couch and I ask: "That brat's still alive?" And Albus says: "And so is James. Apparently Molly Prewett saved his life and kept him prisoner in her own basement. He was freed this morning after she was captured and he and his family are now reunited.  
They're currently at Godric's Hollow and I also know that they will soon work on a plan to get Sirius free. Something – I can assure you – you will not be around to see, Fanatical Figgy." And with that the female Auror steps forward, her entire face furious and her voice grim as she holds her wand up and almost spats:

"Arabella Figg, you are hereby arrested for complicity to abuse, false illegal forging of documents and thievery of two Most Noble and Most Ancient Lines. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in the Wizengamot Trial. You will be moved to a Holding cell until trial."  
And with that does she wave her wand, whispering a spell that, while making my arms turn behind my back and making metal cuffs appear, make me feel blocked off of the last bit of magic I have left and my eyes widen as I realize this before whispering: "You – you stole my magic." But she shakes her head and says:  
"I simply put a spell on the cuffs that absorb your magic as long as you wear them. They will be replaced by whatever Auror guarding your cell and if you think you can bribe them, think again." The woman says, her voice now careless and she says: "Kingsley and I will personally chose whoever guards you at all times."  
This makes me lower my head as I have no doubt that whatever Tonks knows about my crimes, her partner and senior officer knows as well and I let myself be led out of my house, Albus faking to inspect my garden as he seems to be casting spells on my house and the house across the street, spells I recognize as searching spells.

Feeling my own curiosity peak as I know Harry is too embarrassed about not being strong enough to fight a Muggle to speak, do I turn to the man and ask: "How? How did you find out?" And the man, who almost has his back to me and has his anger hidden under a mask of professionalism, tells me softly:  
"The choking example actually happened, you know? Three days ago. I'm surprised you didn't report it, but seeing the events of that day, you intercepting my Howler and changing it, not sending Harry ahead while he was outside after a Dementor attack and telling him enough for enemy ears to hear, I guess you simply forgot."  
And just by his tone, do I know that the man is mocking me and with my last hope that the Greatest protector of Muggleborns will help me out gone, do I feel Tonks put a disillusion spell on the front door, before she hides us both with a Cameo spell, walks me out without actually tripping herself and apparates me away.

_**Albus' POV**_

Tonks' idea to go as agents of some kind of TV network worked out better than I could have expected and I can only thank the Muggleborn witch for having suggested the actual network as it seems as if the young Auror Trainee thought of the rest of the story while we walked to our two targets – and that Alastor picked up on this.  
I had heard the man almost mimic his Apprentice word for word as she spoke loud enough to make it ring in my ears slightly, but also loud enough that the whole neighborhood could hear, something the witch had recommended us as the whole neighborhood has a stronger grapevine than that of Mss. Patil and Mss. Brown.  
So far the whole plan has worked; we got into the house of Fanatical Figgy without problem, the neighbors seem not to think anything suspicious of us visiting these two houses and we even got Arabella to confess to her sick beliefs and her actions against Harry, something that both hurts and pleases me greatly.

I feel hurt as it proves that I had truly made a grave mistake when I chose this woman to look over Harry, while Bathilda Bagshot – who had lived close to the Potters in Godric's Hollow – had offered to take the job the same night – but also pleased as this will mean a permanent end to James' fear for the woman and her actions.  
Knowing that Arabella cannot use the excuse of the Potter-Figg feud again as she used Muggles – who have never known about the feud – to do all of her dirty work, do I feel confident that her oath to never harm the Potters personally again became her own downfall – and perhaps even her ticket to a Dementor's kiss.  
Then, while trying to find the ward that will lead me to everything Arabella stole from Harry, do my instincts suddenly – minutes after Tonks took Bella away – tell me to go back inside and I wonder why, but don't question them as they led me to find out about Barty Crouch Junior and his actual plans the last time they guided me.

Going back into the house, I use my ancient family magic to fuse my instincts with my wand and whisper: "Point me." Glad that the Magic Detectors of the Ministry don't work in the houses of a Squib or when you are over 60 years old, an age I passed 55 years ago, even if only my brother knows my true old age.  
The wand moves back into the living room and I follow it, silently making sure none of the windows show my presence to still be here as Dora's illusion made it look as if Bella, myself and my partner shook hands before we got into a car and left the street, something I find quite amusing seeing neither of us knows how to.  
Having taken my driver's license if only to experience some laughter from the Muggle world back when I was young and stupid, I know the old piece of paper has long since been expired, not to mention replaced in civilization by a different kind of material, but then shake my head, focusing back on my wand.  
The amazing elder piece of wood leads me through the living room and then to a small dresser that seems almost hidden by the large glass case holding several cute glass figurines of cats. Using several quick spells to dislodge any kind of harmful spells off of the dresser, I then open it with magic as my trust in Bella is just gone.  
Finding nothing but some papers that seem at least over a decade – maybe a decade and a half – old, I wonder why there would be so many spells on this one drawer as the rest of the dresser was proven by my magic to be just filled with memorabilia and cat food. Then my eyes see something on the paper and I think: "Impossible."

_**Kingsley's POV**_

Dealing with these Muggles is unbearable and my respect for Harry has reached heights even James and Charlus could never try to reach for having lived with these monsters and still having come out the way he is. Ever since we said we were from a TV company have the two of them been all over us, annoyingly so.  
They've been trying to enlighten us about their so-called brilliant character, their wonderful figures, what they would do to be on the TV, what they thought would be good shows for them to be in, how they could grow in other programs already aired and other crap that only proves to me how arrogant these two really are.  
Not once have they allowed us to speak about the so-called subject of the show and I'm pretty sure Albus and Tonks are getting worried about us, but then – finally, does Dursley sit down and ask: "So, what do you think?" And Alastor, obviously having lost what little patience the man has in the first place, grunts:  
"Shouldn't we be asking you that question? Say, after we told you the script?" The two share a glance and then turn red, both of them actually looking down and then, while turning his glance up at the ceiling, does Dursley say: "Sure, sure. Tell us everything. We're all ears." I take a deep breath, gather my patience and say:

"Our show is a mix between a soap and reality TV. It will be with real people in the real world, but then with scenes and plans set out by our company beforehand. My colleagues and I are sent all over England to search for several small towns where we can air some – well, you can best call it disturbing and touchy episodes."  
"Disturbing? Touchy?" The two ask and Alastor says: "Our show, while a reality show, is to be used as a way to make the teenagers who plan to go out on their own aware of what is exactly out there. It was asked to us by the official police of London, we couldn't exactly refuse, seeing we were told the orders were from higher up."  
"Yes, yes, I fully understand." Dursley says and I turn stern, if only to keep my anger at this fat bastard, who obviously ate himself to his own death while his nephew is almost skin and bones if that, to a low minimum and then say: "Do you, Mr. Dursley? We haven't even told you the subjects we want to teach those teens."  
"Like my Dudders?" Dursley female ask and while I try not to turn my eyes skyward at hearing the nickname, as I know just fine what nicknames Harry got thrown to his head in here, do I say: "Yes, ma'am, like your son. One of the subjects we want to make teens aware of is how dark neighbor relationships can be."

The two seem confused but interested and I say: "Our plans for your neighborhood are as followed. You play the abusive guardians to a young boy, while also housing your own son, who fights bullies because he hates his parents for their behavior to his own nephew. In the mean time – and this is where your neighbor comes in."  
The two nod and I go on: "In the mean time does your neighbor act to absolutely love your nephew and feel sorry for the abuse he has to suffer from. But while she shows this to the public eye, do you actually have a deal with her that works up your family's reputation in the neighborhood, while she provides your means of abuse."  
This seems to delight and shock the two at the same time and the male Dursley asks: "So we actually get to use – say – props to abuse a fellow player of the show?" Alastor nods and says: "We just need to know how well aware you are about legal and illegal means of abuse – and how well you handle the illegal parts, of course."

The two now seem worried and I show them a contract the Muggleborn woman was able to pull out of her shop register as I say: "Don't worry, this contract protects you against any and all law suits. It states that you knew of the legal and illegal means and that you only broke the law to participate in this mean to help the teens."  
The two seem relieved at this and then Dursley gets the same smug look on his face as he crosses his legs and wraps his crossed fingers over his upper leg – in my opinion to help his lower leg carry the weight – as he asks: "Gentlemen, would you like to see my _Justification room_?" We feign interest and Alastor asks:  
"Justification room?" And the woman almost whispers: "We have this nephew of ours – he's not home right now, with some really wrong friends – who we had to send to St. Brutus' Institution. It just doesn't seem to work, so Vernon brought back some of his old means of trying to get the brat in proper living shape."

This, to me and Alastor, is instantly seen as our cue and Alastor growls: "Too bad starvation makes it impossible to grow a healthy body." The woman sighs, but then the man asks: "Wait, starvation?" And I smirk as I snap my fingers, dropping my Glamour, while Alastor removes his large boots and hat, revealing his handicaps.  
The two look shocked and frightened and I pull my badge out of my inner jacket pocket as I say: "Never abuse a wizard if his family is friends with those of higher power, like Magical Police and whatnot." I then smirk and say: "And no, we don't have people working at your Ministry, we have our own, thank you."

_**Petunia's POV**_

"The fame. The glory. The riches my sister never got when she married that scoundrel. It was all an illusion. How dare those freaks trick us like that. They must have stolen that contract. I'll still sign it. They can't arrest a star." I think as I make a grab for the contract, only for my eyes to fall on the first word on the paper: "Receipt."  
Shocked that even the contract was a fake, I see the bald man, who had been so nice to show us the contract and who had actually done most of the talking, while his partner had seemed unable to do anything but grunt, aim his wand at my poor Vernon as he hisses: "And yes, I'd love to see your Justification room."  
This seems to bring new hope into Vernon and I think: "Could his ways of punishment be a way for him to get a bail out? Will it lessen his punishment if he promises to punish other criminals like he did the little freak?" But apparently are my questions visible on my face as the scarred freak talks when they leave and says:

"Don't get any ideas, Petunia, Kingsley only wants to see that room, so he has further evidence. You might get a little punishment relief, because you apparently didn't know the Five Crimes of Muggles against Minors, but with your husband having committed three out of five of them, do I not see much good in your future."  
This worries and intrigues me and I ask: "T-th-three out of five?" And the man starts speaking as he says: "Neglect and Starvation. Punishment: lifelong sentence to Muggle prison. Abuse. Punishment: Official trial by the Queen and her court. Rape and Murder. Punishment: Lifelong imprisonment – in Azkaban prison."  
I whiten at the idea and then the man asks me the one question I have been waving away since Potter first got here. "Tell me, Petunia, why did you and that husband of yours think we would have different laws where it concerned the protection of our minors? Because I think it's pretty obvious that we don't, isn't it?"  
And I nod, hoping that what the scarred freak said is true and that we will indeed get some relief of our punishment for not knowing about these laws. But then remember the cupboard and how Potter had only willingly gone in there the first night of his stay and I think: "We're doomed." Before lowering my head in defeat.

_**Vernon's POV**_

I just know that – while this man might be a freak – he is at least someone reasonable enough to handle a deal with, something I am an absolute master in, seeing my position at Gringotts. I then arrive at the so-called broom closet on the left side of the hallway, directly opposite of the brat's room and turn to the man as I say:  
"Behold, my good man, the ways of punishing those that don't belong in today's fine society." And while trying not to think of all the things I could have changed by becoming famous and then joining the parliament or maybe even the Queen's court, do I show him the many brilliant ways I made that brat's life miserable.  
Whips, canes, wooden clubs, iron clubs, clubs with round balls sticking out of them, balls with blunt spikes on them, clubs with one side completely flat, ropes, a few blunt knifes, my favorite lighter, tight fist gloves, boxing gloves, even foam fingers filled secretly with grind from some of my company's construction site.

The bald, tanned man looks at all of the items, even grabbing some of the whips to feel their fabric and asks: "And you have the receipt for all of these items?" And I show him the small box hidden in the very back of the closet as I say: "Make it disappear and they're all yours, my good man, all for the sake of justice."  
But then the man says: "The only justice you will feel is that of the Queen's court. And she won't be happy, seeing her grandfather was friends of Harry's ancestor." This shocks the crap out of me and I ask: "You said you have your own Ministry." And the man spats back: "But the queen handles our Abuse cases, fat tub or lard."  
Shocked that the man tricked me I shout: "YOU TRICKED ME!" But the man calmly says: "I simply asked if you could show me the room. I never gave any reasons. Your own greedy little mind just came to the wrong conclusions." And I grumble as the man is stupidly enough right. Then suddenly he shocks me.

Opening the jacket the man is wearing, he doesn't pull his badge again, but his disgusting stick and actually aims it at me, making me shout: "YOU CAN'T DO MAGIC!" And the man, still apparently calm, says: "Minors can't do magic and adults can't do magic to tease Muggles, that's true. Aurors, however, are a different case."  
This makes me growl and I ask: "What kind of different? And what do you mean Aurora?" And the man mutters: "And I thought he was bad when it came to those Dementors." But before I can even open my mouth half open, does he say: "I mean, an Auror, the magical equivalent of the Queen's Royal Army."  
This shocks me and the man says: "Auror Trainees are like your standard police officer. A trainee who does his final tests is equal to a high ranked officer. An actual Auror – one who usually has a few years of experience – is also allowed to take a job as either a Guard for the Minister or even enter her Majesty's Royal guard."  
He then goes on, while apparently swishing his wand and says: "Something our kind is only known to do if we face any kind of war, but we do come and stay in contact with our queen. After all, Muggle or Magical, we all serve her Royal Highness." And while he ties me up with chains, do I – for the first time – hate our royal line.

_**Kingsley's POV**_

Getting that fat tub of lard arrested was the best feeling I've had since those books arrived and I can't thank Sora and Riku enough as I just don't want to even imagine any of these items being used on poor innocent Harry – who only has his dad's supposed guilt and his sharp wit to protect himself from this monster's actions.  
Add to that that there is another monster living across the street that approved of all of this and actually knew of it but didn't report it, do I quickly swish my wand to connect the chain between Dursley's cuffs to the banister of the staircase, before drawing forth the standard bag of evidence collection from my jacket.  
Unshrinking the bag, I pull out my drawing board as we higher Aurors are expected to be artistic enough to draw our evidence instead of simple paperwork or a picture like lower class Aurors and trainees and I thank my father's many journeys to Africa as drawing creatures like lions and zebras helped me develop this talent.  
Making sure to have every single detail of all of the weapons drawn onto my paper, I use my inner Auror magic – taught to me just before I got my promotion – to change the color of the ink to match the color of each and every item and use another spell to make my eyes search for hints of blood or flesh on the items.  
Finding it on almost all of the items – with some of the blood even still looking quite fresh, making me know those items have been used this summer – I am more revolted by the age of the flesh and blood on some of the other items as it's almost a clear sign that those were used long before Harry even went to Hogwarts at age eleven.

Feeling furious that someone can use these kind of terrible items on a child, I suddenly coldly say: "Don't even think about it." As I had heard the banister break and had heard Dursley stomp over to me, his arms swishing with the obvious intent to wring his cuffs around my neck and choke me, but then the movement stops.  
I turn my face swiftly and say: "I am of top elite, Dursley, if you think you can surprise me, you need to think again. I do field work all over England, including in the mountains, where you have to be more quiet than a hibernating bear if you don't want to cause an avalanche, so let that make it clear to you how sharp my senses are."  
The man is white in shock and lowers his arms in front of him, but I swiftly swish my wand and a second chain erupts from the floor in front of him, grabbing onto the chain between his cuffs and closing itself around it. Dursley looks shocked and I take a step away from him before focusing back on my drawing.  
Finally done with the last of the evidence, the traces of blood and flesh and their coloration, do I grab a pair of gloves and put them on, the dragon hide making sure I don't leave any of my own DNA on the items and grab one of the knives, whips, canes and clubs each, shrinking them with my wand and putting them in my bag.

I then take a deep breath and think: "After this and some paperwork, I can get back to that reading. And back to Harry and his real family." And with the image of Harry, James, Sora and Sirius together in my mind, do I undo my latest bit of magic and grab and turn Dursley by the shoulder, before marching him out of his own house.  
Arriving at the front door, I cast a few quick spells on it and the front yard and then open it, my magic seeing the illusion of us shaking hands with the Dursleys before Alastor and I leave the perimeters before I push Dursley through, the man looking around scared, but I pay this no mind as I look around for witnesses before Apparating out.

Arriving at one of the only part of the Ministry not guarded by Anti-Apparation wards, I push Dursley into the holding cell in front of me and close the door, which in turn enchants his handcuffs to move above his head and push and merge themselves with the right wall, something that is only done with really harsh criminals.  
Glaring at the further evidence of this monster's actions, do I say: "Don't worry about your pitiful little reputation, Dursley. We Aurors always make sure our arrestees have a cover-up before we arrest them, at least if they're Muggles. As far as your neighbors think, you agreed to a contract with ITC Enterprises."  
I then turn on my heel and say: "Too bad for you has your faith just been sealed. The magic of those holding cells is charmed to judge its inhabitants and if they judge them to be a really harsh criminal – well, you see the results above your own head, don't you?" I spat at him from over my shoulder, my brown eyes cold with fury.

I then turn to the left side of the hallway and while walking off, do I say: "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a report to send to the queen. She'll further deal with you and seal your fate. I personally hope you get send to some of those Muggle Military Academies and get sentenced to work there for life. Maybe that will teach you."  
And I walk away, making sure to report myself to the Auror in charge of keeping an eye on the arrestees and mutter: "Keep an eye on # 5634, he's incredibly violent and has no respect for us wizards whatsoever. In my professional opinion does he believe the only good wizard to be a dead wizard, so be on your guard."  
The Auror nods and says: "Amazing that you brought someone in, Kingsley. Alastor Moody and your Trainee Tonks just brought in two others. They gave me the same warning – well, sort of." I nod and say: "Same neighborhood, same victim. Alastor and my clients are even married, so keep them apart if you can."  
The Auror nods and I leave, returning to Scrimgeour to give my report and the excuse Albus came up with for us, namely that he remembered who Arabella was and that he wanted us to test her and the Dursleys out before returning to my office, where I hurry through the paperwork, the image of the Potters still in my mind.


	8. Guilt And Traitors

_**Hey everyone,  
Quick little update here. V.L. Crawford pointed out to me in the last chapter that Dudley never got arrested, because he wasn't at the house when Dumbledore and the others arrived. I realized this after she pointed it out and - because there won't be a mention of this in this chapter either, just assume that Dumbledore had someone of the Order awaiting Dudley to arrest him as well - just not one of the readers, but someone who also works for the Ministry, alright?  
Good, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 08  
**__**Guilt and Traitors**_

_**Hermione's POV**_

We had been told it was best for us to stay here, but now that Harry has told me everything, after Kingsley and Tonks had shared their stories with us as Professor Dumbledore still seems to at Fanatical Figgy's house, do I wish more than ever that this had been another one of my, Harry and Ron's joined adventures.  
Then suddenly the man comes back, Alastor Moody in tow and – to our shock – does he have some kind of grimy, strange and – to my instincts – dangerous man with him, who is cuffed tightly and who has his head forced down by Moody's hand as he walks down the staircase and sits at the far end of the table.  
I look from one person in the room to the other before looking back to my Headmaster as Mr. Weasley asks: "Albus, who is that? One of Dung's accomplishes?" But the man shakes his head and then turns to my best friend's family as he asks: "Sirius, do you recognize this man, perhaps?" And Moody lets go of the man's head.

The man looks up, his grey eyes sunken and with more puffiness under his eyes than someone with insomnia and while his cheeks hang down from his chin, his skin obviously having not seen proper nourishment in over a month if not two, does the man apparently look familiar to Harry's dad as Sirius gasps in pure shock.  
He then turns to Professor Dumbledore and ask: "How – how did – how did you?" And Dumbledore shows him a small roll of parchment while he says: "I found this in one of Figgy's dressers. It was a contract she signed with this man and the date intrigued me, so I asked Alastor to escort me as I went and fetched him."

Moody then grunts and says: "Lad sure ain't stupid, let me tell you that. When he saw Albus here he tried to scram, but of course we expected that as we had traced his magic to a certain location before moving in, so I cornered him from the other side, cuffed him and the lad started yapping as if he had turned into a parrot or something."  
This makes me look at Sirius, who is white with shock, but it's the tears that seem stuck in his eyes that confuse and concern me and I ask: "Sirius, who is that?" But the man shakes his head and says: "Don't question me, not me." Confusing me even more, while his scared tone worries his family into a joined hug.

Dumbledore then scrapes his throat and says: "As Alastor already said, Mss. Granger, did our little guest confess everything, including that he has the ability to undo his work. I agreed with him he would not be sent to a holding cell if he were to come with me and do so." He then turns to his prisoner and waves his wand.  
The cuffs fall off the man's hands and Dumbledore, his tone stern enough he could give Professor McGonagall a run for her money, says: "Get to work, Mr. Dionus." And while I can't help but compare the name to that of the Greek god of wine and madness, does the man stand up and walk over to Sirius.

But before he can get to the man, are Sora and Riku in front of their father and friend's father and with their Keyblade's drawn as Sora says: "Anything this man can do, we can. What is it he did?" And while Riku lifts his Keyblade a little more, does the man say: "I worked for Arabella Figg, is that good enough for you?"  
But the man's cheek is apparently not welcomed by the duo – who I think would make the cutest couple – and Riku moves his Keyblade so that the tip is against the man's throat as he says: "Not even close. Be more specific or get burned, capish?" And the man seems to realize what magic hides inside the blade as he says:  
"I put Black under an oath that forced him to convince Potter into a switch of Secret Keepers. And then one where Black would never be allowed to speak of this whole oath making thing happening in the first place. It was to make Black look like the criminal and make an end to the Potter line. It was all Figgy's plan."

All of us are shocked and James look at Sirius as he asks: "You – you didn't want – to switch?" But Sirius is crying and whispers: "Don't ask me. Please, don't ask me about it. please!" And the begging of the man really shocks the crap out of me as I have never seen this strong man look so weak, so amazingly defeated.  
Feeling for Harry's dad, I hear Sora say: "Riku, do your thing. I'll keep our little guest under my sight." Riku nods and then says: "Sirius, please lie down on the table and keep your chest still. I'll do the rest, I promise." To which the man says: "Are you crazy? I'm the only one capable of breaking such oaths, you nitwit!"  
But Riku retorts coldly: "You break oaths, I release a person's heart of darkness." And this seems to silence the man as I hear Moody whisper: "Kind of forgot he did that with Potter junior yesterday. Could have tried letting him do that before we caught our little criminal." And Dumbledore nods as I look at Riku.

_**Riku's POV**_

I've been told the entire story now – from Sirius being forced, to the switch, to the betrayal of the Potters, to James being saved by Weasley, to Harry surviving, to Pettigrew sending Sirius to Azkaban – and the whole story makes me want to puke more than the looks of the guy who says he can heal Sirius of his guilt.  
Yet I know Sora and I know he trusts me and my methods more than some langy old man who brought his dad this pain in the first place, something that warms my heart and makes me want to kiss him all over again. Shaking my head silently, hoping Sora won't notice, I aim my Keyblade at Sirius' heart and focus my powers.  
Searching through all the dark abilities and powers I have been given since Ansem first allowed me off of Destiny Island, I find the power to enter one's heart, the ability given to me by my Mark of Mastery exam, and pull it up in my heart, letting it consume every beat before it slowly flows into my entire body.  
Feeling my body glow with its power, I focus it to move through my Keyblade and with a small bit of it turned into a beam, connect my Keyblade to Sirius' heart. Feeling the connection in my own, I allow for the power and the connection to light my body up completely and feel myself disappearing from this world.

Then, just like with Sora, do I feel myself soaring through the outer realms of Sirius' mindscape and with a strong focus, push the memory regarding the oaths taken to the center of Sirius' mind, while moving my non-physical body to fly past other memories and decisions made long ago by the man I now inhabit.  
Feeling it align with Sirius' heart, I know the man can't feel any good emotions right now and think: "Sora, you and Kairi better keep the darkness out of Sirius' heart while I do this." And instantly am I proven right on my worries as a dark shadow seems to start biting and munching on one of the upcoming memories.  
Allowing for my Keyblade to appear beside me, I use it's magic, along with a spinning twist maneuver, to push the shadow off the memory, which instantly evaporates the shadow. Focusing my mind on my target and end goal, I see many more shadows appear and, just like with the exam, move ready for battle.  
Attacking them one after the other, I move in twists, turns, bows and arches to make sure I don't touch or damage the memories they are attacking and finally – with relief – see the dark memory it's all about. Turning with my head forward, I land on the memory and feel it linking together with the ground base of Sirius' heart.

Swishing my Keyblade in my hand, I focus on the technique I learned throughout my Exam and whisper: "Conquer the Darkness, return it to Light." And with that strike at the memory, my mind forcing the darkness of it to take the shape of a Heartless and be extracted from it, together with the power of the oaths taken.  
The magic of the oaths apparently resist me, but I close my eyes to connect my mind with that of the Sirius in the memory and while whispering the same words he was forced to speak so long ago, do I push the magic of it out of me and into the Heartless, therefore breaking the oath without damaging the man's memory.  
Finally the Heartless seems to have swallowed up all of the darkness from the memory and the Oath and I open my eyes, looking at a Wizard Heartless the size of the Heartless that I fought in the Illusion created out of my memory of Destiny Island, back when I was going through the many floors of Castle Oblivion years ago.

Looking at the enormous creature, I think: "Bless Malificent for having used these Heartless as some of her most standard guards. They were easy targets then and I still know everything I need to destroy them today." And with that do I shout: "Blizzard!" Just when the Heartless shoots a ball of fire straight at me.  
The two powers clash and I use the smoke to move forward, casting Electricity magic around the field to keep the Wizard from using its Teleportation magic – a little trick Malificent taught me back in the days. Then I stand still again, now only a few ten feet away from the creature, who seems to have shrunk after my attack.  
Realizing that the electricity has also broken the creature's connection with the memory, do I aim my Keyblade at the being and say: "Only four people are allowed in that memory. And you're not one of them." And I shoot a ball of Lightning straight at the Wizard, but the Heartless blocks it by making a web of thunder.  
Hating this clever form of self-defence, I use the fact that the Wizard has to stand still to keep its shield up as another opportunity to move closer and, while scraping my Keyblade over the metal floor separating me from the actual memory and keep a close eye on the monster, faking to strike it with my empty hand.  
The Wizard falls for my trap and lowers her shield, her body a whole lot smaller now that she has used so much energy while separated from the memory and I say: "Guess it's true what they say, Wizards really are bad-sighted." And while I had scraped my Keyblade over the floor, do I now slash the ignited end through the monster.

Seeing it light up and fade away, I feel the power of the oath break over Sirius' heart and mind and smile as I jump up, my Keyblade aimed high above me and the power of the breaking floor used as leverage to give me extra power as I jump away, once again soaring from memory to memory and out of Sirius' heart.  
Landing with a backwards flip, I keep myself still with one hand on my knee, my other leg under me and my other hand extended, the tips of my fingers scraping over the wooden floor. Then I see Sirius open his eyes with a shock and he grabs his heart as he sits up, his wide eyes proving me I did exactly what was needed.  
Feeling proud and exhilarated that I got to help my beloved Sora's dad get over such a terrible event, I stand up, lie my Keyblade on my shoulder and turn to the strange man named Dionus as I say: "You can go back to that alley of yours. Mission complete." And Sora shouts as he hears this, hugging me before hugging his dad.

Still feeling the warm, strong arms of the one I have loved for so long, for so many years, I shake my head and think: "Sora isn't ready. His family needs him now. If I tell him how I feel he'll just want to make up for lost time and that's something he should do with his parents, not me. I just can't tell him – not yet, at least."  
I then sigh as I have been desperate to tell Sora since I heard about his possible future mate and yet, the family matter is something I know Sora considers more important in his heart, even if the boy is kind and caring enough to put me first if he were to know that I have been loving him from the sidelines for 4 ½ years.  
I look at the happy family and think: "As long as I can protect Sora and keep that family close together, I can get used to the usual gratitude hug and friendly smile. I've been friends with that kid for over eighteen years of my life, I can keep that role, even if Sora were to never know how I really feel for him."  
And while I try not to cry at this idea, do I know that it will be only a matter of time before I can get the final piece of confirmation on whether or not this decision is the right one. Once Sora turns sixteen in this world and gets his dreams, will I know whether or not he and I are destined to be friends or perhaps even more.

_**Sirius' POV**_

I just cannot believe the amazing feeling in my heart as Riku leaves my body. Having carried the guilt that came with the oaths I had been forced into for the last fourteen years, I now feel as if all of it has disappeared with one fell strike and I have no doubt that Riku changed my emotions into something his Keyblade was able to slay.  
Feeling proud of the young man that is so obviously head over heels with my eldest, I can only think of the amazing couple they will make and think: "Please let last night's dream be a preview for Sora's dream week." While holding both my boys close, both of them having obviously been worried about me as I slept.

I then look at Riku and see an acceptance in his eyes that makes me send him a raised eyebrow, but the young man seems lost in his own world and so I decide to pull James into the group hug and then to quickly change the subject as I ask: "Kairi, aren't you planning on any new back-up to arrive anytime soon?"  
And I send a quick glance Alastor and Albus' way, letting them know to get rid of our unwanted little guest before these new guests arrive. The two men nod and Alastor grabs the man, who looks shocked and says: "Hey, I haven't even –." But Alastor says: "Yeah, and now you won't need to. Black's expression says it all."  
"But you said I could join the Order." The man says and Alastor laughs as he says: "You need to get our ears checked. I said you could join us at Order Headquarters to right your wrongs. Nothing more." The man seems angry at hearing this, obviously angry over not being able to sneak into our group and then he says:

"But you don't understand! I hate him as much as you all do. He told us he would make Knockturn alley as famous as Diagon, but he's been gone for years and now there still are only dark families going there. It's still the same crap. His words were lies and I want to have a chance and fight him this time around."  
But then Harry stops the man dead and says: "If you're so determined, say his name." Everyone looks shocked and the man halters as he asks: "Say – say what?" And Harry, who looks more serious than I would ever want, says: "You constantly said he or him, you never once said his name. Say Voldemort and I'll know you mean it."  
The man now tries to look around for an exit and Harry motions the twins, who nod and each set themselves in front of the door to the staircase and the fireplace, making the man sweat. Harry then stands up and away from our family hug and walks up close to the man, staring him right in the eye as he says:

"Show your left arm." Making the man whiten like he suddenly got hit by a snowstorm. Instantly I realize what kind of man we let into our group and shout: "Obliviate!" Focusing on all the man's memories of today, from Dumbledore and Alastor finding him to him trying to finally free me of my forced oaths.  
Pulling all of the man's memories out of his mind and into my wand, I curse myself mentally as I cast another, silent spell, destroying the memories inside my wand. The man himself is now dazed and wobbly on his own legs as Albus gives Alastor one signal and Harry nods at the twin at the door, who steps away.  
Alastor leads the man out of the room and I sigh as I say: "Well spotted, kiddo. He actually almost had even me fooled." But Harry shakes his head and says: "Voldemort isn't stupid. He wouldn't be able to make Light people go to Knockturn alley, that's not even possible if he wins this war. That bastard was lying all along."  
This makes me want to hit myself on the head as I could have realized this myself, but then Albus says: "At least now we're one enemy less and Voldemort will think twice about trying to get his men into our hide-out." But while the man seems optimistic, does Harry whisper softly: "Or so we hope." Making me grimace.

_**Sora's POV**_

I look at my little brother, who has the same green-blue eyes as myself but who now has dark green eyes as the anger still runs through him at the idea of a traitor in our midst and hate that he saw what not even the trained Aurors did and that he was the first to take notice of those two fatal flaws in the man's acting.  
I then look around and think: "Is this how it usually goes? That my brother is the only one thinking straight in such a dangerous situation and that he is the only one taking action? Man, I really hope mum and dad will put an end to this." And then it seems as if dad and I share a mind as he turns to Harry and says:

"Harry, I'm glad you didn't do anything to stop that man and that you didn't outright attack him, but you still scared me, young man, and not by revealing the bastard to be a traitor. You scared me when you proved to us he was lying and you still went and stood so close to him. He could have easily drawn his wand, Harry."  
My little brother now looks down and says: "I'm sorry, dad, my instincts took over." And the man sighs as he says: "I'll just go with the idea that you got those instincts from Figgy and those Dursleys and leave it at that. We'll discuss you breaking rule # 2 – never purposely endanger yourself – when we're alone, okay?"  
Harry now really looks down, apparently realizing that dad's right, but then Dumbledore says: "Sirius, Harry just –." But dad interrupts him and says: "I will not raise my son to think he can march into dangerous situations and that no one will care if he does, Albus. If I punish Harry for it, I show I care and that's important to him."

The man nods and Harry shows dad a small smile, the blue now back in his eyes and the brown shining with his emotions, even if it's only a single line around his iris. Sirius smiles and says: "We'll let Kairi discuss with her teacher who to send next and we'll discuss how to punish Harry for breaking the rules tonight."  
Everyone looks at the girl and she asks: "Does anyone know what the next chapter's about?" And Lupin pages through the first few chapters as he says: "It seems to be about us picking Harry up from the Dursleys." The girl nods and says: "Someone who likes to travel then. I think I know a good person. Give me a second."  
And we all smile at the girl turns, so that her back is to the table and then she makes the same motions as when she called Master Yen Sid to summon Ariel and Erik. Feeling confident that my best friend and Keyblade Sensei will know who to send next, do we all wait patiently as she converses her plans with Master Yen Sid.


	9. Both Mortal And Not

_**Chapter 09  
**__**Both Mortal And Not**_

_**Kairi's POV**_

"Picking Harry up is like protecting him. It's something a hero would do and I know the one person out of all those people we have as back-up that's a real hero. He'll see the use of this chapter better than anyone." I softly explain to Master Yen Sid with my hand on my temple and I can sense the man nod as he says:  
"I know who you mean, Kairi. Rest assured he will be send." I smile at the man and break the connection, sending a confident smile at the others before the same bright light as with Erik and Ariel appears and from this one and old friend of Sora's appears – someone who I know has a really deadly enemy after his hide.  
Extremely muscular with broad shoulders and a thin waist, proving the man works out almost all of the time. He wears clothes similar to fighters of Ancient Greece and even has a belt with the symbol of the Gods around his waist. The man has knee high, brown sandals and brown wristbands, while a red headband keeps his hair away.  
Only a single lock of his rust-colored hair falls over the band and lies softly curled on his forehead, exactly between his sky blue eyes, that are very gentle for such a strong hero and while his arm muscles definitely show while he has his hands in his sides, does his entire stance prove the man's kind, helpful personality.

Sora is, of course, the first to recognize the man and he says: "Hey Herc, good to see you." And the hero gives Sora a high five as he says: "Good to see you too, Sora. Have you lost weight or something?" And Sora explains everything about his heritage and how it was dangerous for him to be 18 in this world.  
Hercules seems shocked at hearing what he does and then sits down as he says: "Talk me by, Sora. On everything." And Harry seems relieved as his older brother explains about the Corridor of Darkness, the time travel, the books, the discoveries and the actions that have been taken, all the way up to the creep that was here minutes ago.  
Hercules seems shocked and says: "Wow Sora." He then laughs and says: "You just never stand still, do you?" And while Sirius and James don't seem to find this funny, does Sora laugh and say: "You know me, always on the run, always busy." And Hercules slaps him on the shoulder as he says: "That's the spirit."

Then Sirius seems to have had enough and asks: "Sorry to be rude, but only Sora knows you. Would you mind introducing yourself?" And Hercules sobers up as he says: "I am Hercules, son of Zeus and Hera and Mightiest hero of the Olympus Coliseum." He then whispers to Sora: "And hopefully Meg's future husband."  
And he winks at my best friend, who gives Hercules a big smile and says: "Go for it, lover boy." Making Hercules send him a playful glare. But the introduction, while having shocked the group around me, seems to have calmed Sirius' nerves and he says: "Okay then, now that we know, let's start reading."

_**Hercules' POV**_

The man may think he has me fooled, but I know it's just shock that makes him accept me after I introduced myself. I know the man is very protective of his kids, apparently even more after I joked with his son Sora about the adventures of the last two days, but while I don't blame the worried father, do I hope to win his trust.  
I then take the book from the brown-blond haired man and ask: "Anyone against the new guy reading?" But everyone shakes their heads and Sora says: "A quick recap for those of us who forgot. Harry was at the Dursleys, Dudley was a right prick, Harry protected himself and Dudley against the Dementors, Harry explained the Dementors to the Dursleys and was told to go to his room." Everyone nods and I start reading.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 43 – OotP **_

This makes the worried father and mother look down and the father says: "We really should have let Dung take you back with him. You should have received those letters from the Ministry with us around, not those monsters." But Harry shakes his head, while I'm shocked that he's against this idea and says:  
"If that had happened, Fudge might have learned of this address. It'd be wrong of us to let any letters that come from the Ministry arrive here until this afternoon. After all, except for Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Kingsley, would everyone else there find it highly suspicious that I suddenly lived in one of your family mansions."  
His dad moans, while I'm amazed at the little man's logic, which to me proves how much he is Sora's brother and then Sirius says: "At least the Queen solved that whole dumb problem." And the mother answers: "And once this book is read, will you, I myself, Harry and Sora be living in our own old mansion again."  
This makes the small family smile, but I suddenly catch Sora glancing at Riku so quickly I'm not even sure I really saw it happen. Wondering about whether or not it really happened, do I keep looking at Sora for little longer, before I realize that everyone is looking at me as well. Feeling stupid for losing my focus, do I continue.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 43 – OotP **_

Well –." The red-haired twins try to say in chorus, but then Harry says: "I meant in the letters they had sent me. Those were what angered me so." To this Mr. Weasley and Sirius, who I can only assume are the letter writers, look down in guilt and the twins say: "Okay, that's understandable." And while amazed at their talent, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 43 – OotP **_

"That little bint. She only made everything worse, changing my howler like that." The ancient man named Dumbledore grumbles and a woman sitting next to him with short, spiky brown hair, pats his arm and says: "At least she got her due, Albus, at least she got her due." The man nods, looking relieved and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 43 – OotP **_

"Aaah, you get that from me, kiddo." James then says and he goes on: "After sixth year, when Sirius had tried to find a house for himself, had I been really desperate he would fall back in hands of his family, so I wrote him and got worried and angry when I didn't get a respond right the next day. Did the exact same thing, I did."  
Harry smiles at this, while I feel relieved that the tension over the tense start of this chapter is now out of the air and I whisper at Sora: "Your family's really good at defusing tension." And Sora nods as Riku, who sits two seats away says: "That definitely runs in the family." Making Sora smile at him as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 44 – OotP **_

"Harry, really. I thought –." The girl with bushy brown hair tries to reprimand the boy, but I had read ahead and say: "He feels guilty, just let me read." The girl looks shocked and blushes as Sirius says: "Hermione, leave the reprimanding to us now, okay? It is our job as parents after all." The girl nods and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 44 – OotP **_

"We weren't, but you didn't know the full story behind us not writing back properly either. Not that those letters we did send were any good." Sirius says with a playful glare at the youngest male redhead and the bushy haired girl. Both look down in shame and Harry says: "I'm just glad I'm finally here." And everyone nods as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 44 – OotP **_

"Well, at least you got some sleep. That's more than I got after my first attack." James mutters at the end and Harry turns white as a ghost as he asks: "You were attacked?" James nods and says: "Remember me not instantly getting a response? Well, I was young, in love – and not exactly bright in thinking things through.  
So when it became the next night and I still hadn't gotten a response, had my worries overwhelmed and had I decided to go look for Sirius myself. Turns out – and this was something I didn't know as they were on the outskirts of town – that Dementors were roaming around and that Sirius had gone for shelter to hide until they passed."  
The man then shudders and says: "If we hadn't practiced all kinds of magic ourselves while – well, that's a secret between the Marauders, really – anyway, if we hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been able to do that feeble Patronus that saved my soul that night." He then shudders again and says: "Boy, was dad furious at me about that."

To this Sirius nods and says: "He shouted your hide full for at least a good hour, if I recall correctly. Of course he did understand how you felt, seeing him and Aunt Dorea, but he was really angry that you hadn't asked them if they had received any letters from me before you went out and endangered yourself like that."  
Now James throws his arms up and asks: "How was I supposed to know that you had written them with the request not to let me out of the house and that you were on your way, but that you had to seek shelter for a few more times. I was in my room the whole day waiting for an owl that arrived at another window."  
This makes some of those around us snicker and then Harry hugs his mother and whispers: "Thank goodness you were okay, mum. Really." And Sora nods, while James smiles and hugs his son close to his person. Feeling relieved myself that this man lived to birth two amazing kids, do I smile at the both of them before reading on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 44 – OotP **_

"Wait, what?" Sirius asks shocked and I silently read the sentence again, the end of it confusing and worrying me as Harry sighs and says: "Three summers ago a House elf named Dobby got me in trouble with the Dursleys and Dursley took the word grounding to the max in his attempt to punish me for it."  
This makes everyone look at him and he says: "He put several locks on my door and installed the cat flap along with bars that he attached to my window to make sure I couldn't escape, unless I used magic. And because the House elf had already done so, had I gotten a warning and was I too afraid to do it myself."  
"Why the hell would a House elf cause you trouble?" The eldest male redhead asks and Harry answers: "Because of what happened to your sister." Making the redhead tilt his head, to which Harry turns to Ron and Ron answers: "Mum said it would be best if we let Ginny tell them when she was ready to do so."  
Harry nods and says: "Let's just say she made a foolish mistake, was too young to feel secure enough to trust the adults when her mistake ran out of hand and almost got killed by it in the end. Your dad can tell you the rest of the details." The eldest nods, his eyes wide with shock and he turns to his dad as I continue reading.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 44 &amp; 45 – OotP **_

"That is exactly how I spend that same day. Almost to a T, it is." James then says and Sirius laughs as he says: "Sorry James love, but I just don't see you lying on your bed for a whole hour unless you're asleep or if I'm on top of you, keeping you there." He ends, moving his eyebrows and making Sora and Harry gag as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 45 – OotP **_

"Jeesh, I'm glad Snape isn't here right now." The young redhead says and he goes on: "He would have surely sneered and insulted your hide full for that one, Harry." And Sirius growls: "Something that he would have no rights to whatsoever as every teen goes through such emotional drama thoughts at some point in life."  
And the twins chorus: "We try doing it all the time." Making those around them laugh, before Erik whispers: "I really hope we'll be ready when our little one becomes like that." And Ariel kisses him softly on the cheek as she says: "Let's first wait until he or she's born before we begin worrying about that." And Erik nods as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 45 – OotP **_

"Oops, guess I broke that rule." Harry says, not a hint of remorse on his smirking face and Sirius says: "As if any kid of ours could stay in his room the entire night when he has the house to himself." He and James then share a look and they chorus: "Not until they have their own." Making the two kids blush as I laugh and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 45 – OotP **_

"Wait, he locked you in?" Sirius asks shocked and Harry mutters: "Wasn't the first time he did that." Making Sirius grumble before Kingsley says: "Good thing I made sure the Auror guarding the Holding cells is aware of that man's severity in crimes. Not that I would call him a man, really." And many nod agreeing as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 45 &amp; 46 – OotP **_

"Damn Harry, you think things through fast." I say with my eyes wide as I truly feel impressed and Harry says: "With the madman that is after me and has been out for my life since I was little older than Ariel's unborn kid, you tend to train yourself that way." This makes me worried as I know only too well what such a life is like.  
Having to learn that myself under Phil's training, if only to properly learn how to fight the many monsters that Hades sent after me after I saved Meg from that evil Centaur, I cannot believe that this young man, who is obviously younger than sixteen, is already so good at what cost me at least a year to learn.  
I then look at Sora, remembering how he was only 14 when I first met him and how he was already skilled enough to fight in the Tournament Phil had organized that year. I then feel the same rush of amazement go through me as I remember how Sora had taken over from me to beat Cerberus so I could get Cloud to safety.  
Feeling amazed and proud that I know two of such amazing kids – both of them more than worthy to be called Heroes – do I know that my thoughts aren't shared by their parents as this world obviously has less chances of being attacked and more chances of living a safe, healthy life. Hoping the best for them, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 46 – OotP **_

"We did not do that, let me tell you." The scarred man tells me and Riku says: "We've already established that Harry has some blocked abilities inside him and that he has a possible affinity to the Keyblade. Maybe his affinity made wandless magic a more possible option for him." All the adults nod at this and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 46 &amp; 47 – OotP **_

"Seriously, the kid's a Trainee Auror material even before he got into the practice itself." Moody growls, his grim face smirking, but then Sirius says: "Let's leave possible job offers open until we've read about Career day, alright Alastor?" And while I wonder about what Career day is, does Moody ask the man:  
"Why so harsh, Black? You were an Auror yourself, remember?" And Sirius spats: "I only joined the Aurors because I felt I could contribute to the war through them, same reason I joined the Order. If it hadn't been war, I would have chosen a different profession, let me tell you." The grim man nods in acceptance and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 47 – OotP **_

"WHO TRIED TO WHAT?" Sirius and James ask in pure shock and then Sirius turns to the elder man and asks: "WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" And the elder man says: "Just before Harry arrived at my office.""THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Sirius shouts, now absolutely incensed.  
"Because I already asked Severus to send Cornelius there and I hadn't wanted for Cornelius to kill you before he would try and question Crouch." The man stays glaring at the elder man and then Harry, his eyes scared, says: "Siri –Dad, remember what Fudge did to Crouch. Do you really wish you were there when that happened?"  
The man sighs with his head down and wraps an arm around Harry as he says: "No Harry, I do not." He then glares at Albus again and says: "But I do want to know at all times when you are in danger as I have the main role of protection in your life, whether you're here with me or at Hogwarts with the teachers, understand?"  
And both Harry, who has a large smile on his face, as well as Albus, who looks clearly reprimanded, nod in acceptance before Sirius hugs his son close and whispers: "I just want to keep you safe as much as I can, Harry. You've been through too much already, I don't want anything to worsen that." And Harry smiles widely as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 47 – OotP **_

"And that is just something that I will never understand." Sora says with his hands in his neck as he goes on and says: "Even with us all living in different worlds, I still want to try my best to see all of the friends I made in other worlds, so why you didn't try to contact the son of your best friends, I just cannot understand."  
This makes the man turn red and James says: "I can only imagine it's because he was stubbornly trying to stay in the mindscape of 1975 and when he had to be teacher, he was forced back into the present, something he tried to undo after he was fired." This makes the man in question moan loudly and he asks:  
"How do you always read me so well? You haven't seen me in over a decade and still you read me so well after only a day." This makes many of the adults laugh and Sirius hugs James close as he says: "That's just one of the many wonderful qualities that make my Jamie." And he kisses James on the cheek as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 47 – OotP **_

"You and your observant eye." The man now grumbles and Harry shrugs, his smile proving he doesn't feel guilty over it one bit and Remus rolls his eyes, while one of the twins asks: "What's so bad about being observant?" And the other ends: "Makes him one hell of a Seeker, if you ask us." This makes James excited and he asks:  
"You're a Seeker?" And Harry smirks, apparently amazingly proud to have this strange title to his name and says: "Let's just wait for my first match before you judge my talent, okay?" Making Sirius roll his eyes as he says: "As if there's anyone here who doubts your talent. Even I think you can outfly your mum and that's saying something."  
"You think he can outfly me?" James asks in shock and Harry seems hurt as he asks: "You don't think I can do it?" And the man turns down with a guilty smile, hugging his son close as he says: "Of course I think you can, kiddo. It's just – and this really does sound arrogant – I didn't think anyone would ever beat my legacy."  
This makes Harry laugh and he says: "Okay, there you actually proved Professor Snape to be right about you. That really did sound arrogant." And while he and the other kids that obviously go to Hogwarts laugh, do I hear James whisper to Sirius: "Still can't believe the git's an actual teacher." And I read on, snickering myself.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 47 – OotP **_

"Jay, that's me!" The woman in question cries out happily, her hair actually changing to match the description and I see the scarred man roll his eyes at her, even if I can easily see how fascinated Ariel is by the amazing ability and how everyone else seems used to her doing so. Deciding to just leave it be for the time being, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 47 – OotP **_

Now James looks at his long black-haired, green-blue eyed son and asks: "Did you look different before? Or are you a Metamorphmagus like your cousin?" And Harry answers: "I had the glamour, remember? The one you and Aunt Lily put on me when I was an infant." The man looks shocked and then asks:  
"But why keep it this long?" And Sirius answers: "I only told Harry of his true heritage last night, James. Before that, I kept to the rumor because everyone else was telling Harry that one and I didn't think Harry would believe me if I suddenly sprouted a whole different story from what he has heard for the last four years."  
This makes James hit himself on the head and he says: "But why? Why would people want to believe that rumor?" And the scarred man says: "Because we didn't want to admit we had been wrong when we threw your husband – and his father – into prison. The godfather title made us able to forget about your relationship."

This makes James put his arms on the table before he lies his head in it and Harry and Sirius both hug him tightly as he whispers: "If only the Goblins had believed me dead. Then they would have allowed for my will to be read and the Wizarding world –." But then the elder man shocks James as he says: "James, your will was stolen."  
The younger adult looks at the headmaster in shock and Albus says: "Your will was stolen two days after the morning you made your switch. I've already searched Figgy's house and I am letting the Goblins check her vaults as I believe it was another step of the plan she started when she put Sirius under those oaths that day."  
Everyone is shocked at hearing this and James is as white as the clouds on Mount Olympus as he whispers: "She just doesn't stop. That woman just never stops. She – she always tries to destroy us. Always." And Sirius hugs him firmly as Kingsley growls: "I am so going to vouch for Dementor's kiss for that woman."  
And everyone else nods, Harry and Sora hugging their parents close and everyone else looking at them with pity, obviously feeling terrible that one woman can work so hard to ruin so many aspects of their lives. I sigh myself and think: "Could this woman be a minion of Hades or something?" But decide not to worry over it as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 48 – OotP **_

"No one puts any Veritaserum in my son, you hear me?" James now almost shouts as he holds his youngest to himself tightly and I see Harry want to open his mouth, before the lad seems to think twice about it and I share a raised eyebrow glance with Sirius and Sora, both of us thinking the same: "He's had it before."  
"Harry, when did you come in contact with Veritaserum?" Sirius then asks and James turns as white as before as he almost pulls Harry onto his lap, while the boy says: "Just when Junior was being questioned. Oh, and Snape threatened me with it once during a Potions class." This angers Sirius and shocks Dumbledore.  
"Are you sure, Harry?" The elder man asks and Harry nods, his head moving in the fabric of his mum's shirt as he says: "He even showed me the bottle and everything, sir." This makes Dumbledore sigh and he says: "I believe it will be better if we keep Order meetings away from here from now on. All agree?"  
And all of the adults raise their hands as James mutters: "No way will that monster get near my son with that kind of stuff. No chance in hell." And Harry turns red, while still smiling at his mum and then he asks: "Mum, can I have my seat back?" And James quickly lets him go, while the twins laugh at the scene and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 48 – OotP **_

"You know someone who is a better wizard than my son?" James asks, now angry and I wonder how any men can change emotions so quickly, but Moody seems not impressed as he says: "Potter, I know plenty of wizards who can, by dueling, magic or experience, give your son a run for his money, trust me on that one."  
To this even Harry seems to agree, but then some of his mum's arrogance seems to run over him as he says: "I'm sure there are plenty of wizards with more experience and magical abilities than I have. I'd just love to see someone – other than Krum – who can beat me on a Firebolt. Or in a Snitch race or an Obstacle Course."  
To which the eldest redhead laughs and says: "If Charlie had heard you say that, he would have surely taken on that challenge." And James says: "And so do I. I want to see if you've really beaten my legacy, kiddo." This makes Harry smile at his mum, while the twins seem to start whispering about betting odds and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 48 – OotP **_

"Wait, you only shook his hand? You didn't even offer him a hug?" Sirius asks shocked and Harry says: "Sorry, but I don't think I would have accepted it either. Pro – I mean – Lupin played his role to stay out of my life and into his image of the seventies really good. I still called him a teacher in my mind, after all."  
This makes the man lower his head and Sirius says: "Harry, I think you just hurt him more than I planned to do with my rant." He then smiles at his son widely and he says: "You are such a Black. Only Blacks can talk in on someone's emotions like that." He then hugs his son and whispers: "I am so proud of you."  
Making the young teen shine as if my dad brought his image into the stars or something – something that made Phil actually cry when Sora, Donald and Goofy had this done for them – and I can only imagine how important it is for the young man to hear of his father's approval after such a long separation time and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 48 – OotP **_

"Okay, now I understand why you seemed so out of it last night." Tonks says, grinning widely and Kingsley says: "We really should have sent you something small to warn you, but we were afraid it would fall in your relatives' hands and seeing our plan –." Harry nods and I feel curious about their secret plan as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 48 – OotP **_

"Back when you still had your old hair, I don't think it would have mattered much, Harry. But – well, this hair is obviously more tameable, so –." The bushy haired girl says and Harry laughs as he says: "Yeah, I'll be sure to keep it smooth and covering my scar." Making the girl roll her eyes while Ron laughs and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 48 &amp; 49 – OotP **_

"Was that really necessary?" Harry now asks and Remus says: "We agreed to stick together except for you when you packed. That and we thought it best if you knew some Order members by name and had yet to introduce you to them." To which Harry rolls his eyes and says: "Not really your responsibility though, was it?"  
And the man calmly retorts: "No, but it would have been rude if I hadn't." And Harry mumbles even softer: "Only because they were too amazed by my scar to do so themselves." And Sirius says: "Remus, just give up. Harry hates his fame and we should have sent people who knew and accepted that. Case closed."  
The brown-haired man grumbles and Sirius says: "Harry would have plenty of chance to meet other order members while staying here, Remus, and you know it. I know we were short on men, but we should have at least sent Bill and Arthur along to even out the numbers of people Harry did and that Harry didn't know."  
This makes the brown-haired man blush as he realizes the man's point and he mumbles: "I really wish I remembered your wit, Sirius." To which the black-haired father shrugs before James laughs and says: "Harry and Sirius working together with their wit? You'll never win again, Remus." And Remus sighs in defeat as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 49 – OotP **_

"What is it with Diggle and losing his hat?" Harry suddenly asks and he says: "He bowed to me when I first met him, he bowed and lost his hat when I met him again in the Leaky Cauldron and he did again yesterday. What's with that?" To this Sirius wants to start explaining, when Dumbledore interrupts him and asks:  
"Harry, what do you mean, when you first met him?" And Harry answers: "I first met Diggle a few years before I came to Hogwarts, sir. And he bowed to me all three times, I just don't get that." But Dumbledore seems worried about something else and says: "I should have realized. I should have pulled you away earlier."  
Harry seems confused and Dumbledore says: "Harry, I had a special ward connected to the blood wards I believed were protecting you that made sure only those that truly knew your parents, like truly close friends, could be able to find you. If the wards were down, so was that spell. I should have realized that and pulled you away."

Now Harry looks shocked and then he says: "Headmaster, that spell must have been what inspired Figgy to steal all of those things people wanted to sent me over the years. She must have added her own little dark spell to it without you knowing. She must have also told those people I met not to speak of our meeting."  
"Wait, those people?" Sirius is now the one asking, his tone clearly worried and Harry nods as Sirius asks: "How many people did you meet, Harry? Before you went to Hogwarts, I mean." Harry seems to think about this and says: "I think – three people, dad. And I – I'm pretty sure one of them was Professor Flitwick."  
This shocks everyone and then Albus says: "Definitely Arabella's work. Filius would have loved to have told me about his meeting with who he thought was Lily's son. He would have been over the moon with it. She definitely somehow convinced him not to; I just need to find out how." And everyone nods as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 49 &amp; 50 – OotP **_

"I see I have my work cut out for me." James says, his fake excitement obviously trying to hide his irritation at what his son went through last night and he goes on: "Every Potter has his rights for privacy, just like every other person, so why these people are making you feel like this and not realize it is beyond me."  
But then Harry rolls his eyes and says: "Get used to it, mum, because that's tame compared to what I get at school." This makes James glare at Albus and he says: "Something I hope will change for my son's fifth, Albus?" And the elder headmaster nods, but Harry only rolls his eyes again, obviously not believing it and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 50 – OotP **_

"I really wish more people would realize that." Harry grumbles and he goes on: "If Purebloods would just realize that witches and wizards are as different from each other as Muggles are, they might not treat all the Muggleborns like crap, but only those actually hurting them. It would certainly help magical relationships."  
This makes Dumbledore say: "Which is exactly why your mother will take back the leadership over the Board of Governors and why we will implant your ideas for Muggleborn-Magical relationships at earliest convenience, dear boy, don't forget about that." This makes the young man's grimace turn into a smile and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 50 – OotP **_

"Imagine how I feel." I then decide to kid around and when the boy looks at me, I say: "I'm the biggest hero my world has seen since my father. People from all over my world come to Olympus Coliseum, either to try and beat me or to watch me take on these kind of challengers. And that day in, day out."  
Harry cringes and says: "Wow, the people of the magical world at least let me enjoy a – sort-of – regular school life. I guess I don't really have reason to –." But then Ronald says: "Bull plop, Harry." And when everyone looks at him, does he say: "You have your own reasons to complain and you know it."  
To which the other kids all nod and Harry shrugs and says: "Not as much as Hercules though." But then Ron says: "Maybe not, but I don't think those fans of his would turn their back on him and do all that those others did back in our first, now would they?" To this Harry shrugs, admitting his friend's point and Sirius asks:

"What did they do?" And Hermione answers: "They made him break the record of most visits to the Hospital Wing in a month, let's put it that way." This shocks the man and Sirius says: "But Remus and Lily held that record; Lily in her fifth and Remus in our seventh and he went at least thrice a week back then."  
This makes all of the adults look at Harry and he says: "I had to go a lot of times between classes." This angers the parents and Albus asks: "Harry, why didn't you report this? Surely Madam Pomfrey found it strange you came so often." But Harry shakes his head and says: "Told her I was failing my practical exercises."  
Making Hermione hit herself on the head as she says: "That'd be an excuse any teacher would accept blindly." Which makes Harry smile at her as Sirius asks: "Do you know why the students made him go so many times?" And Hermione answers: "We'll tell you during the next break." Sirius nods at her and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 50 &amp; 51 – OotP **_

"She beat Hestia, Dedalus and Sturgis to the punch there. They complained for about five minutes before Moody finally shouted at them to get a grip on themselves and to finally start using their eyes. They sure as hell kept away from you and him after that." Remus says with a laugh and the scarred man grunts:  
"Heck, I had only seen Potter two times and even I could see he was uncomfortable. Really thought we had made huge mistakes when I saw how our crew was behaving. Thought their time with you Weasleys and Black had been enough for them to realize there was just a lad behind the scar." He then shrugs and says:  
"Guess I thought wrong." Making Harry smile at him gratefully before he turns to the table and says: "Maybe whoever my mate is – or are – can help me make an end to that ridiculous title. Mum's alive and I was an infant when it happened. I just don't get why they expect out of me what they would never do themselves."  
And Moody grunts: "People are just stupid that way, Potter." He then takes a sip from his flask and says: "But perhaps, with that crew you've got, your incredible courage and intelligence and the people we still have to welcome from other worlds, we can finally make those lamebrains see sense." And everyone laughs at this as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 51 – OotP **_

"Sounds like your typical teenage boy's room to me. Although I think Lily would have had a heart-attack had she seen even half that mess." James laughs and Sirius goes on: "Nah, she lived with you as a brother, she would be used to things that bad." And James' glare is smothered by Sirius kissing him as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 51 &amp; 52 – OotP **_

"Did you even hear of any other professions before that?" James asks and Harry answers: "Minister, driver and conductor of the Knight Bus, Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts employee, bartender, shop owner." To which James says: "Okay, okay, you made your point. Yeesh." Everyone laughs and he says:  
"I'm just curious as to why you don't know any of the Potter professions." And Harry asks: "Potter professions?" To which James happily answers: "Law Enforcement, accountant, lawyer, Dragon Handler, Curse Breaker, Spell creator, artist, singer. Stuff like that. Stuff where you're not stuck behind a desk all day long."  
He then shrugs and says: "Well, except for the first three, those are often filled to the brim with paper work, but those are often only done as freelance or part-time jobs. Potters are pretty restless of person, so having at least two or three part-time jobs is the best way for us to live." Harry smiles at hearing this and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 52 – OotP **_

"That might just be a conversation we'll have to repeat sometime, Harry. Would sure as hell help your cause if we accidentally met somewhere public and I showed you my skill to which you respond just like last night." The woman in question says and while Harry looks at her with happy excitement, does she shrug and say:  
"Won't exactly convince everyone, but it would sure be a nice start." And Harry asks: "When can we plan this?" To which Hermione asks: "Why not during your so-called hearing? Then you can take your parents along, they can claim their seats and Sirius can pretend wanting to see Tonks." Everyone smiles at her plan and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 52 &amp; 53 – OotP **_

"Can I see it?" Ariel and James ask, their faces showing equal eager excitement and Harry happily smiles as he runs up the staircase, hurrying down a few minutes later with an amazingly beautiful, sleek brown broom with golden handles and the name imprinted at the handle with an amazingly delicate handwriting.  
I look at the broom, wondering if it could perhaps top Pegasus, who is able to fly in and out of the Underworld with only a few minutes time and James seems all over the place as he gently takes the broom from his son and asks: "And Siri got you this?" And Harry sits down as he says: "For Christmas." Before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 53 – OotP **_

"One I wouldn't have bothered writing had I known what monsters I was dealing with." Remus grumbles and Sirius laughs as he asks: "Let me guess, you wrote it like you used to write to uncle Charlus?"And the man growls: "That monster didn't deserve such mannered handwriting." Making Sirius laugh as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 53 – OotP **_

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Everyone in the room choruses, actually shocking me and Harry laughs as he says: "Thanks guys, but I kind of got that when Tonks and the others told me they were in holding cells." And the twins say: "It's the point that matters." Making Harry roll his eyes with a good-heartened smile as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 54 &amp; 55 – OotP **_

"A very nice description, Harry." Dumbledore says, but then suddenly Sirius shudders. Everyone looks at him and he says: "So far, we've seen several parts of the story that prove Harry has an amazing ability in describing things. Now we even hear about him describing this kind of spellwork so amazingly well."  
"What's wrong with that?" Ron asks confused and Sirius says: "It's not a wrong thing now. I just don't want to think about how Harry will describe other spells; like spells he could encounter when fighting or something." Now everyone shudders, all of them realizing how the man makes a good point and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 54 – OotP **_

"Which is kind of what wizards envision when they try this spell on other people." Remus says with an impressed tone in his voice and James says: "Maybe spell-creation would fit him better, after all." To which Hermione says: "But Harry doesn't take Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. Aren't those necessary for Spell-creation?"  
James nods and says: "They are, but because so many Potters before us took to that profession, are there a lot of books about learning the art and its required subjects in our Vaults and in some of our more secluded houses. Dad only showed me a few, but I never saw those libraries. Wasn't interested at the time."  
This shocks the now very excited girl and Harry, with his eyebrow raised, says: "I think I know where our next trip will be to." Looking at his best friend, who glares playfully, while Ron and the twins laugh behind her back at Harry's comment. Sirius then ruffles his hair, snickering to himself as he does and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 54 – OotP **_

"Tell me here and now, Lord Moody." James now growls, obviously terrified over the idea and the scarred man seems shocked at how he is addressed before James goes on and asks: "How likely was that chance?" And the man answered: "Barely, Lord Potter. A paranoid man like me, however, never takes his chances."  
To this James nods, his expression now calm and Harry asks: "Why did you call him that?" And James answers: "Because then it would have been a matter of Moody's honor to his family and his family's honor to mine about whether or not he would have been truthful with me. It's Pureblood crap, but it works."  
Harry nods and asks: "Is there a lot of Pureblood crap that works that I'll need to learn." And Sirius answers: "Not as much as Sora. He's firstborn, so he will – by other Purebloods – be seen as the Primal Heir to both our fortunes, which will mean more eyes on him and how he behaves in upper class society."

This makes Sora groan and Sirius laughs as he says: "Don't worry, sport. Just do what I did until I ran away. Pretend they're your teachers and stay respectful. You can insult whoever you please, as long as you make sure they don't instantly realize that they were insulted. Makes for a lot of fun at boring society parties, let me tell you that."  
To this everyone laughs and James says: "Yeah, you had the nickname _The Ninja Bully_ by the time we were halfway through second." Making the twins laugh even harder, while Arthur rolls his eyes with a reminiscent smile on his face, as if remembering how Sirius got to that nickname and while I feel curious myself, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 54 – OotP **_

"I did so, because even Hestia and Emmeline were getting scared at that point. And Emmeline had already expressed her dislike for brooms, if you recall." The man explains and Harry mutters: "And he probably saw the sweat drops of trepidation fall off my neck." And while Kingsley laughs and says: "And that." Do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 54 &amp; 55 – OotP **_

"Now I finally understand why you love flying so much, Harry. None of those thoughts go through my head when I'm on a broom. I just feel scared over the fact that I'm so high up." Hermione says softly, her voice showing her fear and Ron says: "But Gryffindor tower is up really high too and you're never scared when there."  
And Hermione moans as Harry says: "Hermione's probably afraid of heights where the strong and the sturdy – like the ground or a floor of a tower – are too far out of her reach. She doesn't like the broom, because it's such a small thing compared to herself and the height with which she can fly." Now the redhead understands and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 55 – OotP **_

"Which is completely wrong as I had always hoped that Christmas and the summer would be your happiest times of the year, dear boy, with how we all believed your family to be dead and all." Albus says and Harry says: "You succeeded for fifty percent, Headmaster, you just had to wait until I reached Hogwarts."  
The man sighs and says: "It truly is a mark of abuse when a teenager believes Hogwarts his first home." To which Harry says: "Then maybe you need to question the students and find out how many others think the same. I doubt with all my heart I'm the only one thinking that." The man nods, his face grave and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 55 &amp; 56 – OotP **_

To this Harry shudders and for some reason do I see tears gathering in his eyes after the shudder. Instantly James encases him in a hug and he whispers: "Baby, what's wrong?" And Harry whispers: "I played against Cedric in that match." This makes James look at Sirius and Sirius answers: "Cedric was killed last June."  
James whitens and Erik grabs Ariel as she gasps, before James turns to his son and whispers: "Please tell me, you didn't –." But Sirius answers: "He witnessed it, James. He witnessed it." Making James hug Harry even closer as he whispers: "My baby. Fourteen years old. Witnessing someone be murdered. Who did that?"  
And Sirius growls: "Who do you think?" And instantly it seems as if care for his son and anger at the culprit brew a fight against each other in James' heart as he pulls Harry onto his lap and whispers: "W –." But then Remus says: "We call him Pettigrew nowadays, James. He doesn't deserve that nickname in our eyes."  
James nods and the twins ask: "What nickname?" Making a small smile appear on Harry's face as he says: "We'll tell you later. If you don't figure it out yourselves, that is." The twins seem challenged by this and James, Remus and Sirius smile at Harry, glad to see that he's feeling better and I wonder about the culprit as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 56 – OotP **_

"If Harry starts to prefer Floo-powder over brooms." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "Then you know he's been flying for too long." And everyone nods as Moody grunts: "Lad wasn't even that far off with his guess of time. Took us about fifty minutes to get there.""Not thanks to you." Tonks grumbles and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 56 &amp; 57 – OotP **_

"Now that is some very impressive magic." I mutter amazed and James, his hand over his chin, says: "Sounds like a Potter Stealth charm enchanted into a certain object. It's never been used that way, but it definitely sounds the same, especially the popping sound, which my family based off of the Apparation sound."  
This makes Dumbledore smile at him and he says: "I did base a lot of my inventions off of the studies of many Ancient Families, James, and yours came back in quite a few of those." This makes James smile and he says: "Glad my family could help, Albus." And while Harry seems excited over what he just heard, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 57 – OotP **_

"Interesting name. I actually called it my Deluminator, but I do believe that name is a little more practical." Albus says with a soft laugh and Harry shrugs as he says: "It might be me, but –." He then touches his forehead with his fingers and says: "I – I can't help but – but feel as if you used that around me before, Professor."  
The man seems absolutely shocked and while Harry looks from the man to many of the others that are looking at Albus curiously, does he then notice that Albus is still shocked and asks: "What? What did I say?" And Albus answers: "Harry, I only used my Deluminator – on the night you arrived at the Dursley residence."  
Harry's eyes are now as wide as those of his headmaster, while many of the other kids are even more amazed – if that is even possible – and while other adults are looking at each other shocked, does Sirius pull his son out of his mate's lap and says: "You are turning more and more into your Black Heritage, I am so proud of that."

"Are Blacks good with their memory?" Harry asks, his smile showing his excitement for learning more about his family and James nods as he says: "Blacks were all about memory, Harry, it's what helped them learn etiquette so quickly. Potters on the other hand were amazing with words, whether written or spoken."  
Harry seems truly amazed by this and Kairi says: "That must be why Master Yen Sid did the whole thing in Harry's POV. He has his dad's memory and his mum's ability with words. It makes for a writer that other famous writers can take classes from." And everyone nods, while Harry turns red in the face and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 57 – OotP **_

"I didn't even notice any of that!" Tonks says shocked and Kingsley goes on: "I'm sure Remus did, but I only noticed the smell and I thought it was part of the neighborhood. I didn't exactly try to pinpoint it." And while both adults look at a blushing Harry with respect that is obviously growing inside them, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 03, page 57 – OotP **_

"And that's the end of it. Sure sounded like quite the adventure." I say happily, not at all feeling bad that so little happened this chapter as the things that happened thanks to the reading made the reading itself all the more incredible. I then see Ron and Hermione share a glance and while Harry turns red, does Ron say:  
"Next one to come over better be someone with a really loud voice or we'll have to get mum back." To which Sora and Riku shout: "KAIRI, THE NEXT ONE, QUICK!" And the girl nods, while I am still amazed that the lad calls that demon mum after everything Master Yen Sid has told me and the rest of the back-up.  
Having the strong feeling that the lad has yet to see the full-extend of the woman's evil side and that he has known her as his mother his whole life, which in turn must make it a whole lot harder for him to believe the evil truth about her, do I sincerely bless every God in Olympus for the parents I was blessed with, both mortal and not.


	10. Using His Full Voice

_**Chapter 10  
**__**Using his full voice**_

_**Kairi's POV**_

Sora and Riku might only know a bit about Molly Weasley as I didn't even tell them everything I had witnessed, but they sure know enough to already hate her and while I feel that that is still rubbing the other Weasleys wrong just a slight, do I know that with what happened to James, they will soon come at peace with her true nature.  
The nature itself makes me shiver, but then my mind catches up with me and I think: "True nature. Of course, I know someone from the wild who really has an amazingly loud voice. Just wonder why those two thought it necessary for such a chapter." But then decide on the chance of that woman making an appearance and get to work.

Using the same telepathic bond as before, I whisper softly: "Send the King of the Jungle, please. We need the voice of the wild." And instantly a bright light shines in the room and a man with really wild brown hair that is almost shaped like dreadlocks, who has an amazing tan on his body, has bright blue-green eyes and is nearly nude.  
Everyone looks at the man in shock and Hermione asks: "Okay, am I currently the only one wanting to summon a robe?" And no one nods their heads as the man makes monkey sounds and asks: "Robe?" Making Sora hit himself on the head and say: "Not our best choice. Tarzan barely knows a word of English as it is."  
Making me scratch the back of my neck as I didn't think of that aspect, but then stars and small lights shine around Tarzan and I hear Master Yen Sid talk in my mind as he says: "This best be the last of the day, Kairi. We are overworking the Transport magic as it is. Try and make this the last chapter of the day."  
I nod, while thinking that three chapters a day is definitely enough if we want Harry and his family to grow closer and then suddenly Tarzan asks: "Why did she nod to nothing?" And his eyes widen as much as everyone else's as I say: "Master Yen Sid must have used his magic. Anything Tarzan says will be translated for our ears."

To this everyone nods and then Sora says: "Hey Tarzan, would you mind putting on a little more clothing? Just a robe will do." But again Tarzan asks: "What's a robe? Like a vine?" And Sirius says: "No, like this." And he stands up, opening his robe to show Tarzan what he is wearing, making the Jungle king tilt his head.  
He then nods and James is the first to summon one, a bright brown one with green trim and even some leaves stitched into the fabric where the buttons are. He hands the Jungle king the robe and while it takes a few tries, making some of our hosts raise their eyebrows, does Tarzan manage to put the robes on smoothly.  
He then sits down on the right of Riku and Hermione says: "Well, if I remember the stories I read, Kairi definitely made a good choice on who should be our next reader.""But do you think Master Yen Sid's magic extends to that level?" Sora asks and Kairi nods as she says: "He told me so. Oh, and we can't call more people after this."  
Everyone looks shocked and she says: "I meant today. Master Yen Sid says we were already over-working the magic used for this as it is. He said it would be best if we stop reading for today after this and ask for more people to come if we start reading again tomorrow." Everyone nods and Tarzan grabs the book.

_**Tarzan's POV**_

I've seen Jane use these things many times when I came to camp, but never understood why she was so interested in them. Yet to now be able to actually read is something that makes me feel even closer to the woman I have fallen head over heels for and I really hope this new magic will stay with me even if I come back home.  
I then grab the book and try to find the right page, the magic making sure I keep the book in the right position and then the silver-haired boy next to me says: "It's chapter four." I nod at him and find the page, pointing out the last words of the other chapter to him and when he nods at me, Sora giving me a thumbs up, do I start reading.

_**Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place  
**__**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 58 - OotP**_

"Now that is some really impressive magic." Riku comments softly and I nod, while not exactly understanding how such a thing is possible and ask: "Were there trees hiding the house?" And the white haired man with the long beard says: "No, it was a magic all of itself that protects this house." I nod, still confused and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 58 - OotP**_

"My dad made sure of that. As far as the Muggles are concerned that house had a family inside it that was killed during some war and has been abandoned since. They can see the empty house, but can't see that it's actually inhabited." The man sitting next to Sora explains and everyone seems amazed at this as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 58 &amp; 59 – OotP**_

This makes the boy next to me shiver and the girl next to him lies her hand on his knee while sending a look at Sora, as if mentally telling to help the boy next to him. Sora sends a look at the three people next to him, but all of them give him the same look and the girl on his right switches places with him, making the four of them smile.  
Sora then puts one hand on the boy's knee and the other around the boy's shoulder and the lad, as if knowing who is now sitting next to him while he had been gazing ahead of him the whole time, leans slightly into Sora's embrace, Sora flinching at this shortly, but then wrapping both arms around the lad as he seems to calm down.  
He then shakes his head and whispers: "Thanks." To which Sora nods, but I can almost tell he is unwilling to let go of his embrace, something that makes just about everyone in the room smile. Sora still does so and the boy takes another deep breath as a bushy-haired girl slides a glass of water over the table to them.

The silver-haired boy takes the glass gratefully and then the black-haired man who sits on the far left of the trio that was, earlier, seated next to Sora, asks: "Are you okay, Riku?" And the boy nods as he says: "I have some bad memories of Darkness. It almost devoured me one time and I believed I would never be myself again."  
This makes the man tilt his head and Riku says: "Darkness took the shape of someone else and that person was stronger than me. He – he took over my body and left me to rot in the Realm of Darkness after he was defeated by Sora." He then shudders and says: "I never want to experience Darkness like that again."  
To which Sora again hugs Riku tightly, again getting a small smile out of the lad as Sora says: "Riku, you beat Ansem I don't even know how many times. When Ansem wanted to get rid of Kairi because her heart had opened the Keyhole, when you were in Castle Oblivion, during our Mark of Mastery exam three years ago.  
You've beaten Ansem plenty of times and proven to everyone here he could never take you over again. You might still have some fear for the Darkness – who here doesn't – but you have that amazing ability where you turn fear into motivation and Darkness into Light. There's no one like you, Riku, really."

Riku smiles at this, Sora's words obviously taking away the fear he had been feeling when I read about the Darkness and while he had wanted to protest when Sora said he held fear for the Darkness, had he relented when Sora had asked the question about everyone else and in the end he smiles and whispers: "Thanks, Sora."  
But while the two seem to be in a world of their own, do I see their friends and those around them look at them expectantly, but they all sigh – some even rolling their eyes – when Sora lets go of Riku and says: "Anytime, Riku." Before he turns back to me and while I can't help but feel as if they fit together like Jane and me, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 59 – OotP**_

"And I'm willing to bet I know why that was." Riku growls, obviously angry with the woman and then Kairi mutters: "And I haven't even told them all I saw that woman do." Making Riku and Sora look at her shocked, while all the redheads around me turn white and the adult one, who seems to be the father, asks:  
"She did more than force me to watch as she took down my shed?" Kairi nods and the black-haired lad in between the two adults next to Kairi asks: "More than force me with Ginny and Hermione and Ron together?" Another nod and the eldest redhead, who seems the first born, asks: "More than keep us trapped in our own home?"  
A third nod is his answer and he asks: "What else did she do?" And Kairi answers: "She took whoever tried to free you guys prisoner and had them tortured by the Heartless. I saw some really brave people be hurt and tortured by those monsters, including one really brave man who seemed to be Harry's age and had – I think – blond hair."  
Now the boy between the adults, the youngest redhead and the bushy-haired girl look at each other and the first of them asks: "Did you see anything else about him?" And Kairi answers: "Only that they were able to catch him by taking away his – I think it was a toad or something." Making all three look at her shocked.

"Neville? Neville tried to save us?" The redhead asks shocked and Kairi nods and says: "I do think I heard you guys call out to him, yes." Making the three of them look at each other shocked as Hermione asks: "How could Neville fight? He's not exactly very athletically built or anything." But then Kairi says:  
"He isn't? He sure looked muscular and war-ready to me." Making the three of them look at each other again before the boy between the elders says: "The war must have made him do some training. He must have lost weight because he wanted to fight along." The others nod and while the adults look worried, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 59 – OotP**_

"She actually said that in front of him? I thought she had already sent him up before sending you to the meeting. What the hell was she thinking, saying that in front of our curious little boy?" Sirius rants, now obviously as angry over the woman as Kairi and Harry asks: "You think she did it on purpose, dad?"  
The man sighs and says: "For the sake of the Weasleys, no son, I wish to Merlin it wasn't on purpose." This makes the Weasleys smile at him and he says: "On the other hand, seeing how she's been fighting just about everyone who's been wanting to inform you of even the smallest bits of things happening – it blows away my doubts."  
To this the eldest Weasleys seem forced to nod in agreement and Harry hangs his head in what I can only recognize as deep pain and he whispers: "Do you – do you think she's been working against me all – all this time?" And Sirius sends a worried look at the Weasleys, the father nodding, before he hugs his son and whispers:  
"Seeing she kept your mum from you all this time – I'm forced to say yes, son. She's been working against you all this time and – well, I can only hope we will see exactly how she plans to hurt you – and why I couldn't be there to stop her from going as far as those pictures showed me." To this everyone nods and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 60 – OotP**_

"Did she even bother showing you where I slept? Because I remember asking her last night to do so." Sirius now growls and Harry says: "Read for yourself. You won't like it." And the man retorts: "I'll take that as a no. Damned that woman." He then turns to the eldest male Weasley and says: "My apologies, Arthur."  
But the balding red-haired man shakes his head considerately and gently says: "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me and my family. We were blind by our love for my wife and my son's mother and – I can only assume – therefore blind to obvious signs that she wasn't working in either you or your family's best interest."  
To this the four of them smile and then James says: "Please, allow us to make it up to you for losing family like that. You can use one of my family residences as your new home and to impress the future mother of your sons." The Weasleys try to object and James says: "Consider it her punishment for locking me up."  
Making them stop arguing at once and Harry says: "Why didn't I think of that? I could have used that years ago.""For what?" All the Weasleys ask and Harry answers: "To give you the money that goes with raising someone with my level of danger in his life." Making the whole set of ginger males groan before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 60 – OotP**_

"That disgusting woman, I heard her promise me – oh Merlin, why did I fall for such a fake promise in the first place?" Sirius shouts, apparently more furious with himself than with what I just read and he says: "She promised to show him the upstairs bedrooms! She never said which bedrooms or which floor. She TOTALLY tricked me!"  
He then pouts and Harry is quick to hug his dad close as Arthur says: "Sirius, we all fell for that trick. Heck, even I believed she would finally listen to you and that was probably exactly what she wanted." This makes Sirius sigh and he asks: "Harry, I hate the very thought of asking, but – have you ever been alone with her?"

Now Harry cries out: "Eeew, gross." And Sirius shouts: "NOT THAT WAY!" Making the other kids laugh before Harry says: "Oh, eeh – no. No, not that I can remember. Ron, was I ever alone with just your mum?" And the redhead looks down as he mutters: "Summer before second? No, not then. Before third?"  
Now he looks at Harry and the boy says: "I had that moment before the train left, but that was with your dad, not your mum." This makes everyone, who had looked worried when Harry started, sigh relieved and Harry asks: "Summer before last?" But Ron shakes his head and says: "Only when she and I had that fight."  
Sirius sighs in relief and says: "And we know that Harry constantly had friends around him while at Hogwarts, so other than yesterday, has she had no chance whatsoever to do anything to him." He then sags down in his chair and says: "What a relief." To which James and Sora nod in agreement before I quickly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 60 &amp; 61 – OotP**_

"And then to think that it was my gasp of _Harry_ that made her scream and hug him in the first place. Would make you think she realized that I already knew that." Ron snickers, but then Hermione snaps: "You know darn well, I didn't stop there. I explained why I told you he was there. Sir, read on." And I do as told quickly.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 61 – OotP**_

"Now there's an understatement if I ever heard one." Sirius groans and he asks: "Ron, remember that hint I gave you?" The redhead nods and Sirius shows him something that makes him gasp and Hermione ask: "You actually intercepted our letters? How could you do that?" And the man rolls his eyes as he says:  
"I did it, because you were getting more letters than me, but had less information. I knew the both of you were getting more because your letters angered and aggravated my son more and so decided I needed a heads up on how aggravating your letters really were before I could take action that would help my son, alright."  
He then waves the letter again and says: "And thank goodness I did, this one alone was horrible and while I don't approve of my son yelling at you – yes, as a Veela I was able to sense that – do I neither approve of how you were constantly aggravating my son. Never heard of simple subject letters where you simply get to know each other?"

To this Harry looks down as Sirius had looked down on him when he mentioned that strange Veela thing of his, but Ron and Hermione also turn red with embarrassment and Harry says: "It's my fault too, dad. I just kept nagging them for information, no matter how many times they told me they couldn't tell me anything."  
To this Sirius says: "I would have blamed you for that, kiddo, but I know two things. One, I would have done the same. Two, any kid your age would do that, simply because they're just starting to experience the outrageous thing called hormones. Ron would have done it, the twins at your age, even Bill would have done it."  
To this the eldest red haired brother with long hair and friendly eyes nods wisely and Sirius says: "Anyone experiencing hormones does things they regret later, just like that kiddo. Just don't shout at your friends when it's really the adults who are forbidding your friends and not agreeing with sensible compromises."

"Sensible compromises? What are you talking about?" The sandy-brown haired man asks and Sirius turns to Harry as he asks: "Harry, I'm going to tell you one thing and one thing only. After that, I want you to keep to that thing and not break it. Break it and it'll prove you don't trust us, do you understand?"  
Harry nods, his eyes wide, but the other adults seem worried over the man's actions and Sirius says: "The one place that you could really inconvenience the Order with if you go there – is the Department of Mysteries. I can't tell you why, Order business, but if you go there, Voldemort will go there too – and that is a dangerous risk."  
Harry nods and the adults all look at each other shocked as Ron asks: "What exactly is there, anyway?" And Sirius answers: "Order business." Making the redhead grumble, but Sirius had kept his glance on Harry and his son says: "I won't go there, dad. I promise." Making his dad smile in pride, along with Sora and James.

Sirius then turns to the elder man named Dumbledore and says: "And that is what I call a sensible compromise. Harry feels that we trust him because we give him exactly the amount of information he needs and we won't have to compromise our Order business with possible dangers, as Voldemort himself already knew this."  
The elder man seems shocked at the sensible logic, but I think: "And that man is never listened to? He's the best father I've ever seen." I then look down, remembering the one father that was always wise, even if he never acknowledged me and I think: "He'd be a wonderful Kerchak to this family if they would just listen."  
I then somehow – as if by the magic of this world – feel the strong hand of my Gorilla father on my shoulder and hear his last words: "Take care of them – my son. Take care of them." Trying not to cry – just like I did that night – I think: "I'll make sure Sirius takes good care of his family." And with that resolve, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 61 – OotP**_

"Something Fudge would have completely overlooked, had he gotten it done to have the hearing without us by your side, kiddo." Sirius now smiles and he ruffles Harry's hair as he says: "Jamie and I were sure our kids would be troublemakers like us, so we made sure to study every single law in the code while Sora was coming."  
He then hugs Harry close and whispers: "Something we did again for good measure when you were coming and something that stuck with us to this day. Fudge better have a really good crowd behind him, because if he tries the Wizengamot, he'll be screwed. We know all the laws those people have to follow and we'll let him know."  
Now Harry smiles and he asks: "So you think you can make it to my trial without people going crazily scared of you?" And the man answers: "I think it will further prove the Queen's statement of my innocence if they see me defending my own son, not to mention that that relation should bring a lot of doubts concerning my crimes."

Now Harry hugs his dad just as close and James says: "You always had a sneaky way of making things go your way – except for when it came to getting me to like you. That had to happen by itself." To this Sirius moves Harry to his other side and hugs James close, the wild love in his eyes shocking a lot of us as he says:  
"Thank the lord that it happened." And he kisses James with such passion, I get the feeling I just swung into a mating session. Turning redder than the wild roses growing in the highest tree tops, I turn my head away and try not to listen in until James asks: "You ready to continue, Tarzan?" And by his breathy voice, do I continue.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 61 &amp; 62 – OotP**_

"Well, if my Headmaster ordered my best friends to avoid all personal contact, I would have been pretty pissed myself – and not just at him for meddling in things that weren't his business as he is my headmaster and my Headmaster only, but also because of the apparent bigger loyalty of my friends to him than to me."  
Sirius ends angrily and James asks: "Why did Albus think he could order Hermione and Ron not to write Harry? He isn't related to us and Harry's a Pureblood, so even as a so-called orphan, he's not eligible to be the Headmaster's protégé. What's the deal with that?" He then turns to the man himself and asks:  
"Were you trying to separate them? Is there anything wrong with that friendship that I should know about?" The elder man is quick to shake his head and Sirius says: "It's just a situation handled all wrong – something that's been happening a lot this summer." He grumbles at the end while staring at the wall.

Now everyone around him looks down and Sirius asks: "Seriously, I finished gathering the _old crowd_ the day after school ended, the Weasleys came here a week later and nothing good has happened since. I know we agreed to watch Harry, but our decisions on what to do if that went wrong were never even discussed.  
The letters were even worse and why Dumbledore – even as Leader of the Order – has any say over the letters between three friends is just beyond me. We should have simply done the upcoming. One of us should have written Harry a small, simple note, stating just the few things he had to know to know he could trust us and done.  
We wouldn't need to worry about him doing hormonal teenage things, we wouldn't have needed to write vague, teenage-aggravating letters, we wouldn't be in half the crap this story so far wrote about." He ends his rant and Dumbledore asks: "Then what do you suggest we should have put in that small letter, Sirius?"

And while I can tell that the man is doubtful of Sirius yet again, does Sirius surprise him as he says: "I already wrote it in case our – ahem – other members ever got their heads on straight." I can tell the man is trying not to curse or insult his co-workers and everyone is now highly interested as Sirius reads:

_Harry  
__Old crowd gathered  
__Dumbledore has us housed  
__Location too far for safety measures  
__Keep your letters simple.  
__Love, Sirius_

"Done." The man says and then he turns from the shocked crowd to his son and asks: "If you had read that, what would you have done?" And Harry says: "Probably write letters about things going on at the Dursleys and whatnot." Making all the adults hit themselves on the head as Sirius says: "And make vague hints unnecessary."  
He then suddenly glares at certain people in the group – bypassing Sora, Riku, myself, Ariel, Erik, James, Tonks, Moody, Bill and Kingsley and asks: "How is it I know my son better after three meetings of less than half a day time than all of you do after almost four years of living alongside him? Can anyone tell me that?"

And the people he glared at – especially Dumbledore and Arthur – turn their heads down as Sirius says: "Harry saw terrible things happen, exactly when his hormones started working up. We need to help him get over what happened in June, but more importantly, we need to be there for him if his hormones get him in trouble.  
Harry needs someone who accepts and recognizes that he's seen more than his short life is worth, but also that his childhood is a sacred thing and seeing how little of that he's been able to enjoy, we need to work our hardest to gain and keep his trust and do things with him that all teens his age do with those here in this room."  
He then slaps Harry on the shoulder and says: "And that is exactly what I plan on doing, kiddo. Lessons to prepare you for war and not-war related dangers once a week, some sessions with me and Andy to help you get over June also once a week and all other times you can do whatever you want, as long as you stick to the 3 rules."  
He then looks up and asks: "Does that sound like something impossible or so?" And no one disagrees with the man as they all seem to realize that the man has done exactly what they should have done from the start. Again I wonder how this man is not the leader of his family and look at him with respect as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 62 – OotP**_

Now Sirius flips Harry over the back of his head and says: "Just because you were angry, does not excuse you from being uncaring. You apologize for that, young man. And no, I won't punish you for all your bad thoughts; that one just crossed the line." Harry nods at his dad, apologizes to the girl and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 62 – OotP**_

"Something I now see was a very big mistake." The man admits and Sirius says: "Let's discuss that when we have that discussion I mentioned, shall we?" The elder man nods and asks: "Is after this chapter okay for you, Sirius?" The man nods and says: "I want Harry there. He deserves to be witness of this, Albus."  
The man seems hesitant and Sirius says: "I won't discuss anything concerning the Order. This concerns Harry and your decisions regarding him. I simply want you to make an important decision about that and I want him present when it happens." Dumbledore seems to accept this and nods at Sirius before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 62 – OotP**_

"Not as scary as my Siri, I'm sure." James whispers lovingly and Hermione shivers as she says: "I think that was the only time even Mrs. Weasley was too scared to be angry with him.""Not to mention the first time she almost fully agreed with him." Ron adds to that, having shivered himself and James asks confused:  
"What didn't she agree with him on then? He had full rights to be angry. Surely she knew that, having had me locked where I was and all." And Ron growls at this, obviously angry over the memory of that revelation and he says: "She didn't agree with his methods. She even would have ranted at him had it not been for his furious eyes."

Now even James shudders and says: "I actually once caught a glimpse of that when a Death Eater tried to invade my home to make me have Sora early. The things he did to that guy – he switched sides right the next day, just to never have to face that kind of fury again. Not the healthiest reasons, but we were glad to have him on our team."  
To this Moody, Sirius, Remus and Albus nod and the last of them says: "I am still grateful for him. He went to work on some of the countries that the Ministry believes could go to war with us because they don't believe in our Ministerial system. Haven't seen one threat since he started there – but he sure keeps up his correspondence."

The man ends with a happy smile and Remus asks: "Johnny keeps in contact with you, sir? How is he? I haven't heard from him since he moved?" And the man answers: "He's quite happy, Remus. He found a wife two years after he moved and he now has a son that would be in his first year had he lived in England."  
Everyone seems excited and happy about this and Sirius whispers: "Good for Johnny. Remember how devastated he was when he had to chose between his family and his side. I still hate that my anger at him made him chose his side over his family. I really hope he'll forgive me." But then Dumbledore tells him:  
"Actually, Sirius, your so-called arrest made him feel relieved." Everyone looks at the man shocked and Dumbledore says: "Apparently Johnny's family had already been in danger before his switch. You showing your so-called true colors, made him feel better as he had been sure he would have one day do that himself.  
You doing that gave him the opportunity to learn about true loyalty and he told me how sure he was that he would have done the same thing, had your positions been switched – so to say." Everyone looks shocked and while I feel totally confused and befuzzled at this point, does James seem to understand as he asks:  
"So if my Siri had been where he has always been and Johnny had been on Sirius' so-called side, Johnny wouldn't have needed the whole bluff thing to pull a Pettigrew?" And while I'm even more confused now, does Dumbledore nod and Sirius says: "I guess he did forgive me, in his own way." And with that I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 62 &amp; 63 – OotP**_

Now both of them and Sirius hit themselves on the head and the man asks: "Do I need to start monitoring the first meetings between you guys if you haven't seen each other in a while? Or is this just because of all those dumb decisions made over the last month?" And Ron answers: "Mostly the last one."  
"But we really shouldn't have done that, either way. We should have just tried to help you, instead of fear your reactions. We should have listened to Sirius a long time ago. Sorry about that, Harry, Sirius." And the man answers: "Not your fault you listen to the one man you think has more experience with my little boy. I'd have done it."  
He then turns to his son and says: "I don't approve of the way you behaved to Ron and Hermione last night, Harry, but that is mostly because the things you wanted were out of their reach and you should have realized that when you first heard of the Order. On the other hand, do I stay with the statement I told Remus last night."

"And what is that, Black?" The scarred man sneers, obviously not feeling comfortable with being questioned about his actions and Sirius says: "That trying to keep a top-secret organization and a bunch of Gryffindor teenagers in the same house without letting them get to know each other is nothing more than madness.  
Those kids of ours see us walk in and out of meetings almost every day, anyone would get curious after a first meeting and Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are the first of all four Houses who would try and find out what goes on behind closed doors, whether it's out of brave curiosity or the instinctual need of knowledge.  
We need to either find another safe house to house the Weasleys and other kids of the Order, not to mention those on my family that we can trust – or find a better spot for us all to meet where the kids won't have to notice that the Order is at work. Else we might as well give them classes to prepare them to join."

Everyone looks shocked and Albus says: "Sirius, we can't." But the black-haired man rolls his eyes and says: "I said classes to prepare them, Albus. I didn't say let them join. I don't even believe the twins are ready and they're – in the eyes of the magical world – legally adults. No, I think they need Uncle Charlus' rules."  
This makes the two of them look at each other and Sirius says: "If you follow the same course Jamie and I followed up to your 18th birthday, we'll let you join a month after, so we can test you to see if you passed. If you don't want to take the course, I don't ever want to hear you complain about not joining again, understand?"  
The two nod and the left one asks: "What's the course?" Now Sirius looks at Arthur and when the balding man nods, his eyes slightly uncertain, does Sirius smile and turn back to the twins as he says: "Learn about all magical and Muggle ways of self-defense; from Muggle weapons, to magical fighting skills to special spells."  
The two seem excited about this and James says: "That Muggle half will be hard, believe me. Dad didn't even let Siri or me join until we were 18 and that was because he wanted to be sure we had all means – both Muggle and Magical – to defend ourselves, mostly because Voldemort was all about attacking Muggle places."

Then suddenly Harry says: "THAT'S BRILLIANT!" And everyone looks at him as he asks: "Don't you see? If we offer that course in the Seventh Years Defense against the Dark Arts classes, we'll be one simple step closer to Muggle-Magical integration and we won't have to do a thing ourselves. We can leave it to our new teacher."  
This makes everyone smile widely and James says: "Now that's my little boy. Thinking about the good of others and finding ways to make the most out of everything. That's just how a Potter works." And Sirius nods, while Harry beams at his mum and hugs the man tightly. Everyone smiles at the picture and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 63 – OotP**_

"Puhh, of course he does. How do you think we keep in touch between us Order members?" Sirius scoffs and Harry asks: "Mind links?" And the man shouts: "Thank goodness, no. Then Snivelus'd be able to read my mind and none of our battles would be fun anymore." Now everyone looks shocked and Remus asks:  
"What do you mean, fun?" And Sirius asks: "You think I'm still trying? Please, I gave up on that silly little rivalry when Sora was born. When you first see your own son, things like that just seem insignificant, you know? Trust me, if Snape were to ever get a kid, he'd understand." Everyone looks shocked and Sirius says:  
"And no, Harry, we don't use mind-links. But I'm not telling you how we're doing it either. That is information you won't get until you join the Order. And for you count the same rules as for Fred and George and as for Jamie and me when we were your age. No joining until you're 18 and able to defend yourself at all places in the world."  
Harry nods and asks: "Should I start practicing, dad?" And Sirius seems doubtful as he says: "We'll discuss that when you've mastered that Keyblade thing." Harry nods and then asks: "Will you help me?" Looking at his older brother and his brother's friends. Sora and the others all nod and Harry smiles widely as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 63 – OotP**_

Now Harry really looks down and says: "I'm really sorry for what I said, guys. I don't believe half of what I said that night, really." But the two seem not to blame Harry anymore and Ron shrugs as he says: "Most of it was true." And Hermione ends: "And we're not real happy with that either." Making Harry smile at them as I read on.  
But then Hermione coughs and says: "Ehm, Mr. Tarzan, sir? This is – kind of – where we need your loud voice to step in." And I ask: "You mean my Jungle voice when I call for my friends or warn my family of incoming danger?" The girl nods, while others look at each other, wondering about my last comment and I start to shout.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 63 – OotP**_

"That thing with the Dementors I knew about? But when exactly between now and your first did you meet Voldemort? And what's this about a Philosopher's stone? I thought that thing was with the Flamels? What's with that?" Sirius asks, interrupting me and allowing me to have some water as he seems to grow angry.  
Then Harry says: "It was, dad, but Voldemort wasn't really dead and he had possessed a teacher to steal it. Dumbledore knew of this, so he had the vault where it was kept –." But then Sirius asks: "What do you mean, vault? The Flamels each have a stone of their own. They only keep the fake in a Vault to stay out of the public eye."

Now everyone look shocked and Albus asks: "Are you sure?" And Sirius rolls his eyes and asks: "Remember the seventh of October 1978?" Albus nods and Sirius says: "Those two old Muggles I saved that day were the Flamels in disguise, they told me this in exchange for me saving them. It was their way of thanking me."  
He then turns to the man in question and says: "Surely, as their student, you knew of this as well?" But Albus shakes his head and says: "My final test as their pupil was to make a Stone of my own and I hid that in a Vault. Then I heard Voldemort had plans for it, so I made sure to have someone empty the Vault before it could be stolen."  
"So – so there were two vaults with a Stone in it?" Sirius asks shocked and Albus says: "Yes, and I don't know how Voldemort discovered which of the two held the real stone, but I can only imagine it's because he studied me as well as I studied him during the war. Know thy enemy, as the Muggles always say."  
Sirius seems to agree with this and says: "So the whole thing with the Stone is now cleared up, but what – wait, did you meet with Riddle when you tried saving that thing?" Harry nods and says: "And when I tried saving Ginny. Not my story, I won't say another word about it." Sirius nods, while clearly worried and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 63 &amp; 64 – OotP**_

"Combine that with the fact that he's had some terrible nights filled with nightmares about last June and that he's a teenager growing into his hormones and I'm surprised he lasted this long. Guess he inherited some of the famous Black patience. We usually stow our emotions away until the right time. You just did at the wrong time."  
He then ends, looking at his son and says: "On the other hand, seeing I'm the only one here as an adult constantly fighting everyone else about your whereabouts this summer and I'm not surprised you burst at the first person you see that you know you can trust. Unlike that woman – sorry Arthur." But Arthur shakes his head and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 64 – OotP**_

"Okay, that I think goes a little far." Bill now growls, but then Sirius says: "No, I would have thought the same thing. Constantly being sent back to somewhere those sending me know I absolutely hate going to and no one showing any sign of wanting to get me away from there. I would have felt just as abandoned, wouldn't you?"  
Now the redhead turns red and says: "Yeah, I guess." Harry then sighs and says: "Seriously, communication is a real concept missed out on a lot of people here. So far it seems as if dad is the only one to have really grasped that concept, especially when it comes to those you supposedly care about." He snaps at the end.  
The others look down, but then Sirius flips him over the back of his head and says: "You've been allowed your moment to relieve. Now's time to try and forgive them already. No need to get snappy, you understand?" Harry nods and apologizes with his head low, making Sirius smile at him before I read on, feeling quite proud myself.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 64 &amp; 65 – OotP**_

"Okay, those questions shouldn't even be on your mind, young man, at least not until you turn seventeen and start practicing that course we told you about. Then you can start learning small things that we do concerning him. Until then, stick with what we tell you and keep earning our trust, understand?"  
Sirius asks his son, while also glancing at Ron, Hermione and the twins and Harry nods as he asks: "Will you keep telling me where I shouldn't go to inconvenience the Order?" Sirius nods and adds: "And how some of us are doing after missions, so you can know who to worry or grief about and who you can feel happy about."  
Now Dumbledore wants to object again and Sirius says: "I won't tell you what the mission was about, but I will tell you the status of those working it afterwards, in case it's someone you know, because I know you and I know you'll instantly worry if it's someone you care about like your mum, Lupin or Bill, am I right?"  
Now the man seems unable to object and Harry nods, hugging his dad as he says: "You are, thanks dad." And Sirius whispers: "No problem, kiddo." Before he says: "And that is how you keep kids out of dangerous situations and help them keep to the three rules Jamie and I lived under when Uncle Charlus was alive."  
All other adults look down ashamed, obviously having never thought of this idea and then Ariel whispers: "We really should remember Sirius' methods. They'd be perfect if our baby goes back to the sea with us." Erik nods and asks: "Dangerous places there?" And Ariel hums uncertainly before I quickly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 65 – OotP**_

"Not just you, kiddo, but that's why I told you not to go to the Department of Mysteries. That department is very important to both Voldemort and us and he already knows this, so don't go there no matter what he tries, alright?" Sirius asks his son and Harry says: "I'll keep my promise, dad, you'll see." Making Sirius smile as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 65 &amp; 66 – OotP**_

"You know, I think a good Curaga spell at the center of this place's magical energy should cure it of all and any diseases and bacteria growing here. Do you know where that is?" Riku asks, looking around at the dark corners of the room and Sirius says: "I only went there once myself – the day before I ran away from this place."  
He then shudders and says: "I won't go back there if you paid me all the valuables from the Malfoy, Lestrange, Riddle, Slytherin, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Macnair lines together. Too dark there, let me tell you. It almost made me decide to start listening to my mum – and she was even against my Veela bond with Jamie here."  
Now James looks shocked and he asks: "That place made you listen to your mother's dislike about our relationship?" And Sirius shudders again as he says: "Almost did, yes. Trust me, kid, if you haven't had a taste of pure darkness like a Killing Curse, then I won't ever recommend you go in there – and I mean ever."

But then Sora, Riku and Kairi share a look and Riku asks: "I was controlled by Ansem and his darkness is foul and powerful. He was after all the Heartless of Xehanort himself. You think the darkness in that room is stronger?" Sora shrugs and asks: "Dad, you think you can take us to the door to that place?"  
"Will you go in?" Sirius asks, now angry and Sora quickly says: "Only Riku and only if that darkness is weaker than Ansem's, I promise." The man nods and says: "I'll take you there once things settle." The two nod and I see Sora look at Riku with a worry that I've never seen in his eyes before, worrying me in return as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 66 – OotP**_

"And a bedroom guards someone's rights to privacy, boys." Sirius tells the twins, who look down with guilty smiles as he goes on: "I will not forbid you – or ask Arthur to do so – to Apparate around the house, but at the least, from now on, Apparate in front of someone's bedroom door instead of into the bedroom, agreed?"  
The two nod and Arthur smiles as he asks: "How is it they listen to you and not to Molly?" And Sirius answers: "Molly screwed up with these two years ago, Arthur. She yells too much, takes things way too seriously for them and goes against everything they dream of doing. She disrespects them, they disrespect her. Simple as that."  
The two nod and Arthur says: "Could have guessed that one." He then turns to his sons and asks: "If I promise to raise you guys like Sirius plans to raise Harry and Sora, will you promise to listen to me as well and tell me when I cross the line as long as I do the same to you?" And instantly the twins nod vividly as I read on with a smile.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 66 &amp; 67 – OotP**_

This makes said Weasley look troubled and he says: "I'm not sure if I should take pride in that or not." And he turns to Sirius, his eyes flying to the man's chest, probably indicating the pictures Master Yen Sid sent along with Sora and Riku, but the elder man seems to consider the words read as a good sign and says:  
"It might mean that if you take her under your wing and keep her darkness under control, Harry can peacefully search for his own mates and she might even come around. As long as we make sure to get and keep her away from Molly, that is." Everyone nods and the scarred man says: "Let's let her join the reading tomorrow."  
Everyone nods and I can tell that the Weasleys are all very happy about this, but then Harry says: "Just make sure you get her help." Everyone looks at him and he says: "No offence, Professor Dumbledore, but seeing what happened in her first and how you reacted to that, do I seriously doubt that Ginny ever got any help for that problem."  
The man seems to agree with this and Sirius asks: "Care to give further explanation?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Like I said before, not my story to tell. Let's just say that I wasn't the only one to fall victim to Riddle in such a way it almost killed me." The man looks white at hearing this, but nods and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 67 – OotP**_

At hearing this the aforementioned Weasley turns almost redder than his hair, but then Arthur says: "As long as your brothers keep their jokes about your love life to an acceptable minimum and as long as she makes you happy, do I happily approve of whoever you bring home with you, son." Bill smiles and Sirius mutters:  
"Something I'm sure Molly would love to disagree with." He then turns to the scarred man and says: "Moody, make sure to question her this afternoon, will you? I'll make sure Kreacher prepares her, so that we can be sure she speaks the truth and then you make sure you ask her about who of us all she has plans for."  
The scarred man nods and Bill asks: "You don't think she has plans for even my future, do you Sirius?" And the black-haired man sighs as he says: "Seeing she was willing to meddle with the lives of another family, Bill, do I fear to find out what she would be willing to do to meddle with the lives of her own family."  
The long-haired ginger seems reluctant to agree with this, but then the other redheads join him and the youngest says: "At least we can still – possibly – save Ginny before she turns as dark as mum." And this seems to improve the mood of his elder brother, who smiles gratefully before the whole family nods at me and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 67 – OotP**_

Instantly – to my total shock – does the mood turn as dark as the Jungle on a storm day and I look around, seeing that all the Weasleys have their heads down and that some of them even have angry tears shining in their eyes. Wondering what could have happened to the brother, do I spare one last glance around the room and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 67 &amp; 68 – OotP**_

"Is – is this Percy – is he – dead?" Ariel asks tentatively, while Erik holds her close and Ron shakes his head, while the others cringe at hearing the word, as if fearing that it will happen without them knowing or something. Wondering if it could be something in the bond between them, do I decide to find out and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 68 – OotP**_

"Something that apparently lost its effects on my kids." Arthur says with a grimace, which I know should have been a smile, but apparently this row is still very clear on his mind and I can only imagine how painful it must have been for the – to my eyes – gentle man to have to fight his own son. Feeling for the father, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 68 – OotP**_

"You had a row about his promotion?" Ariel asks shocked and Arthur says: "It had more to do with who promoted him than the promotion itself. We don't trust who promoted him, but Percy seems more loyal to him than to us. And – well – that really showed that night." The man ends depressed and his sons hug him as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 68 – OotP**_

"Wait, how long has that kid been working there anyway?" Ariel now curiously asks and Arthur says: "Only a year, which is another reason I didn't want him to accept the promotion. He doesn't have the experience that makes him capable of handling the job without the responsibilities going to his head and breaking him up."  
"Did you tell him that?" Erik asks, looking concerned and Arthur shakes his head and says: "Didn't get the chance. I only got to say I didn't think it wise for him to take the promotion now and then he started shouting. The things he shouted angered me and I shouted back, thus the row started and –." The man sighs and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 68 – OotP**_

"I would have been, had Percy really shown he deserved the job, due to the experience he had gained after years of work. Only, he had jumped from one job to the next so quickly in a year, I knew he just couldn't be ready. Guess I didn't exactly let him realize that with how I was looking when he said that he got the promotion."  
Arthur says, seemingly getting more and more depressed the longer this part of the chapter lasts and I think: "There is so much this man wants to explain to his son, so much that makes sense to anyone with common sense. I have to bring this family back together." And I share a glance with Sora, the boy nodding at me, before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 68 &amp; 69 – OotP**_

"That obsession is – in my eyes – exactly what can save our bloody hides, would the Muggles actually find out about us." Harry grumbles, making a small smile appear on Arthur's face, while James flips him over the back of his head and says: "Good call, bad words." Making a small smile appear on Harry's face as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 69 – OotP**_

"I only said those things in my anger. I was so angry at what Percy was saying. He was actually mocking all our family had worked for as if we were worthless without his job and his new promotion. It made me so angry, so afraid I had lost my son to his own greed and ambition – I just lost control of what I said."  
The man sighs and Sirius rolls his eyes as he says: "Trust me, Arthur, I've been there and I did the same dumb thing with both Remus and Lily. And you remember Lily's temper, don't you?" The redhead smirks and nods as Sirius says: "Try and meet with Percy somewhere neither of you have any ground to win.  
Make sure it's somewhere neither of you are able to get the upper hand, somewhere completely objective to both of you and then try and explain all you told us. If you just keep control of your tone and offer Percy chance to speak his mind, he will listen. Lily listened to me when I did that and Percy will listen to you, trust me."  
The redhead smiles at this and Harry says: "I would suggest Florian's, Mr. Weasley. It's somewhere you both know, where neither of you go too often and where you can get something good to celebrate things once you've settled all of your matters." To this the man nods, smiling widely at the idea and I feel relieved as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 69 – OotP**_

Now Harry is the one turning angry and he says: "To be honest, Mr. Weasley, would I like it if you could fix problems with Percy before my hearing, because if I come across Percy – well, I might just do what I did last night. And I was not proud of last night's events, but I can honestly say I will not regret it if that happens again."  
To this Arthur nods and then Sirius says: "Harry." But the boy interrupts him and says: "No dad. I'm sorry, I know I'm being disrespectful, but Percy did something there that I find unforgivable. He threw his family aside for some galleons. Anyone who knows me, knows I would give all of my vaults for one day with you guys.  
Percy did the one thing I will never forgive anyone doing, whether it's you, him or even Dumbledore or Voldemort. Heck, I'd even go against Lucius Malfoy if he turned his back on his son and my rivalry with Draco is pretty darn well known." To this all the kids nod, except Sora, Riku and Kairi and Sirius sighs and says:  
"I don't approve you want to go after someone and shout at them for something that doesn't concern or involve you, but I am proud that you have such good views on what is and what isn't important in life. Money is definitely an essential to everyone's life, but it should never go above family and I'm proud that you believe in that."  
He then hugs his son close and Arthur says: "Harry, once I've settled things with Percy, will I be sure to mention this to him, if only to make sure the consequences of his actions really get through to him. Is that enough for you?" Harry nods, his face still showing his fury at Percy's actions and while understanding the anger, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 69 – OotP**_

"It was that I already started feeling guilty about shouting at Ron and Hermione and that I didn't know where the nearest fireplace was, but seriously – at that time the anger had rekindled inside me and I was almost planning to ask the twins to apparate me straight to him. Just didn't because I wasn't sure if they knew his location or not."  
Harry growls, his anger obviously being rekindled by what I'm reading and I can only too well understand how the lad feels as Kerchak – as amazing a leader as he was – was never the father for me that Arthur is obviously for his sons and I think: "How can any cub turn his back on such a father?" But get no answer and thus read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 70 – OotP**_

"I actually tried talking with him a few times the first two days after, but he inherited Molly's evil eye and I – well, I just lost hope, I guess." Arthur sighs and I say: "Never lose hope. You are father of sons. They your sons, you their father forever." The man smiles at me, grateful for my words and I smile back before reading on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 70 – OotP**_

"And what's that supposed to mean, young lady?" Sirius asks with a raised eyebrow and a devious smirk and Hermione answers: "Woof." Shocking the whole group and confusing me apparently as even Ariel and Erik seem to be in on the secret behind this clue, but then Lupin gasps and asks: "She didn't?"  
But Ron answers: "How else do you think she got past all those people trying to keep her off the grounds at all times?" And Hermione goes on: "Same way Sirius got into the castle multiple times. She just knew exactly when to use it and got all the dirt she needed out of it." And I finally ask: "Out of what?"  
And the father of young Sora answers: "I'm personally capable of changing into a dog, which is why Hermione woofed as only those in the Order know about that. But apparently is Skeeter also able to change into some kind of animal and is that what she's been using to write all kinds of rumors about my little boy."

He then looks out into the distance and says: "Something I will be sure to let the world know will never happen again as that was some serious violation of the No Slander Against Minors code." Now Albus hits himself on the head and whispers: "Why didn't I think of that?" But then Harry asks: "Why didn't I think of that?"  
Now everyone looks at him shocked and he asks: "What? It was me she was attacking, so why shouldn't I try and fight back?" And Sirius answers: "Because those are exactly the kind of battles you should only have to face if you're past your seventeenth birthday or if you were really an orphan. Else it's our job to fight those battles."  
To this Harry shrugs and says: "I guess I'm still kind of stuck on the concept that I always had to fend for myself and be a loner and make sure I could survive to live another day. I mean, I had plenty of adults standing by me at Hogwarts, but – and I really hate saying this – they all let me down at one point, one way or another."

This makes Sirius and James share a worried look over the young man's head and he says: "If I really have to be honest – and I hate doing that in front of so many adults – are the only adults who never let me down Sirius and Mr. Weasley. Everyone else either just let me down or broke my trust somewhere during the past four years."  
Now all adults, except for Sirius and Arthur, cringe at hearing this, while both mentioned men smile with deep love and care at the young man and Albus asks: "Even Minerva, Harry?" But the lad turns angry and says: "I haven't trusted McGonagall since the 150 point loss incident and you can ask her yourself about the details, sir."  
The man nods and I can tell by his eyes that he is determined to get to the bottom of why that incident broke Harry's trust in this woman, but then Hermione says: "You also might want to question all of the students who were at Hogwarts during that year and that were openly disappointed in that point loss. You won't like it, trust me."  
Now the man seems worried and asks: "Did they perhaps aid in Harry's loss of trust?" Hermione shakes her head and says: "They just took the right to punish him for that point loss into their own hands, sir. The hard way." The man cringes and then seems to get a boost in his determination, before I quickly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 70 &amp; 71 – OotP**_

"They say what now about my little brother?" Sora asks angrily and Hermione cringes as she says: "It actually gets worse. I'll let you read today's Prophet after this, okay?" The boy nods, his lips thin and I remember how angry Sora had been after Clayton had tried to shoot Terk back in my home world before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 71 – OotP**_

By now Sora is seething with anger and James, who seems just as angry, whispers furiously: "Let's see how many of those bastards think they have the guts to write crap like that when the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter gets in their way." And Harry gives the man a small, grateful smile as Sora whispers:  
"And if that doesn't stop them, I might just ask some of my friends to." And instantly Ariel says: "If they are still printing this crap by the time I have my baby, you can be assured of my help, Sora. I'd help you sooner, but I don't want to give my husband a heart-attack of worry." This makes the man pout, while all of us laugh.  
I then look at Sora and say: "You helped me save Gorillas, I help you protect family." Sora smiles at me widely and Harry even gets up to shake my hand in gratefulness before he takes his seat with his parents again. He then also hugs his mum and whispers: "I know you won't let me down, mum." Making James smile as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 71 – OotP**_

"Remind me to give an official report on my return to the so-called living when I report Molly's kidnap and to give a public statement where I can throw the world of this piece of common logic in their disgusting, delusional faces." James whispers at Sirius and the man asks: "Destruction of fame and name?"  
And James hisses: "Complete annihilation." Making a venomous smirk appear on Sirius' face that almost makes me fear for whoever his victims will be. Almost because I can only give Harry right in his statements and feel as if even the baby baboons are smarter than the people living here. Shaking my head at this, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 71 – OotP**_

Now all the adults seem to try and hold back their laughter and Kingsley tells Tonks: "You know, it's times like these that I feel embarrassed to work for the Ministry." And Tonks nods, before James says: "Don't worry, I'll remind Fudge of his family's promise to mine soon enough and then we can start setting things right."  
The two smile, but then Harry says: "You shouldn't." Everyone looks at him shocked and he says: "Fudge is an idiot and a money-obsessed moron, but he's also something we really need. A sturdy rock in this uncertain, incoming war time. If we fire Fudge, Voldemort will get the chance to put one of his own men in the spot.  
We need to keep Fudge as Minister, but he needs to realize that his mistakes are greater than he's making them seem and that there are things that really need to change if we wants to remain in position – even if it's an illegal position for him to be in." He then turns to his mum, who's as shocked as the rest of us and says:

"Maybe if Fudge can prove he can fulfill the whole term a regular Minister fills, namely ten years, we Potters can just drop the Battle Axe and we won't have to reinstate the Feud at all, because that will assuredly make other Ancient Families chose sides between our two families and a Family Feud is just not what we can use right now."  
Everyone looks at the boy in shock and he says: "Look, I'm not saying I agree with what Fudge has been doing. Merlin knows I hate him for sending Hagrid to Azkaban, just to be seen doing something, but Fudge is something we can rely on during this war and if we fire him, he'll surely reinstate the Feud to get back at us."  
The adults sigh and Albus says: "I think I speak for all of us if I say that I hate how responsible and war-conscious you've become, Harry. I don't believe it a bad thing, I just wish it wasn't in you at this age." And James and Sirius chorus: "Hear, hear." Hugging their son close, their eyes sad, but their smiles filled with pride as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 71 &amp; 72 – OotP**_

The man in question lowers his head and Harry says: "It's just because you mingled in the friendship between me, Ron and Hermione and because you took Sirius out on that mission before he could try and help me get over what happened in June." The man nods, smiling at the sweet boy lightly before he says:  
"I see now that I truly do not take other people's feelings into account when I make my plans to protect you all as a group. I apologize for that and will try my best to get past that hurdle in my personality." Everyone nods, the adults smiling at the elder man in pride while Sirius pulls Harry close in pride as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 72 &amp; 73 – OotP**_

"Hermione, no offence, but I think your reasons to be kind to Kreacher and Albus' are a little – well – different." Mr. Weasley tells the girl and she says: "But Kreacher –." But then James growls: "Deserves to have his life ambition given to him today." The girl looks at him shocked and with fury in his eyes, does he say:  
"You can't base Kreacher's treatment on his behavior, Hermione, or on him being a House-Elf. You need to base it on what he has done and if you knew even half of it, you would agree with me. Trust me, I am all in for better care for the House-Elves, but I am also sensible enough to realize some of them just don't deserve that."

"Oh, and the terrible treatment, constant orders, no pay or holiday or anything is something they do deserve?" Hermione now spats back angrily and James raises his eyebrow, as if unimpressed, as he asks: "Have you ever asked a House-Elf why they like working for others? What they actually get in return for their work?"  
The girl looks shocked and says: "They – they get nothing. They don't get pay-check, or holidays, or sick-leave or anything. Some don't even get a simple thank you for doing a good job." To which James seems really confused and asks: "Where on earth did you meet House-Elves like that?" And the girl answers:  
"Hogwarts, of course." Now James seems shocked and says: "Hermione, they go to the Headmaster in groups to report their duties and what they were and were not able to do during their duties. They get plenty of thank you's." The girl seems shocked and turns to the Headmaster, who nods at her with a gentle smile.

Then Harry says: "Hermione, I know you believe in rightful treatment of all people and creatures and I know you really believe in your cause, but you made one big mistake in your reasoning." The girl looks at the boy confused and he says: "You thought of them like Malfoy thinks of Muggleborns, as if they're all the same.  
You saw two House-Elves being treated terribly – and yes, I admit Dobby and Winky deserved better – but you were so blinded by those two, you didn't want to see how happy, well-cared for or healthy the other House-Elves were. They like working for Hogwarts and they got good deals out of it that give them a good life.  
You really should use next year to go to the kitchens and ask them why they work there. It might just help you find a good compromise that you and the House-Elves can live with." The girl seems contemplative of the idea and mutters: "Maybe – I, I guess – you're right, Harry. I think I will." Harry smiles and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 73 – OotP**_

"You really should have disillusioned that thing, lads. Noticed it coming halfway down the second floor." Moody grumbles with a creepy smile on his face and the twins share a look before groaning, obviously realizing that the creepy, scarred man is right and while other adults snicker at the two of them, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 73 &amp; 74 – OotP**_

"When was the first time?" Harry asks and Tonks answers: "When Sirius showed me my room. I can't believe it took me that long to not trip over it a million times." This makes everyone laugh and Sirius says: "Maybe someone should buy you some balance boots or something." And the girl moans as she says:  
"I hate those things. I had to wear them for one of my Auror jobs, but they were charmed the wrong way and I almost let my crook slip, because he heard them clomp on the wooden floor of the hide-out he had been hiding in. I still swear that if those things weren't made for running, that monster would have escaped me or worse."  
"What do you mean worse?" Hermione asks worriedly and she says: "It was a small house just on the west outskirt of Hogsmeade where we caught up with that bastard and he was running for one of the neighboring houses. Had I not been able to run and catch him, he would have been able to take the family of that house hostage."

The bushy haired girl looks shocked and scared and Harry, apparently trying to defuse the tension, asks: "Families actually live in Hogsmeade? I thought it was just a small shopping village." Sirius shakes his head and says: "Some students move there after graduation and other houses are inhabited by parents of the students."  
Now Harry looks excited and asks: "Is there a house empty? Do you think you could get one before school starts?" Sirius smiles and says: "You read my mind, kiddo. Jamie and I planned to do that once we had all settled back in Potter Manor after the reading would be over." Harry hugs his dad close and I read on, smiling widely.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 74 – OotP**_

Now Sirius turns to me and asks: "Hey big guy, think you're strong enough to withstand her horrendous Permanent Sticking charm and pull her off that wall? I won't burn her, I'm not that cruel, but I would love for her to be placed somewhere we won't have to hear her screaming, day in, day out, you know what I'm saying?"  
I nod at the man, but then Sora says: "Wait just a little longer, dad, I know someone else who can be good back-up for if Tarzan isn't strong enough to beat that Sticking charm. You did say it was permanent, after all." This makes me feel grateful as I had feared that Sora didn't believe in my actual strength and Hermione asks:  
"Who could be stronger than Tarzan? He beat Sabor the Cheetah, after all." This makes me wonder how she knows of this, but I decide to let it drop and Sora asks: "Ever read about a vicious beast with a heart of gold?" And Hermione asks: "You know him?" And Sora nods, a big smile on his face as she mumbles:  
"He might actually work. And if Tarzan can't pull her off, his claws should be strong enough to rip her to pieces.""My thoughts exactly. Or at least through her painted throat, so she can't scream at us anymore." Hermione seems to smile at this idea and says: "Well thought, Sora." Making Riku and Kairi smile at him as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 74 – OotP**_

"Jeesh, is she always that pleasant?" Kairi asks, her left eye scrunched as she hears my words, words I don't fully understand myself, but enough to know that those around me were badly insulted during this fight and Sirius says: "Actually, she was being pleasant. She's even worse to me." Making the girl cringe as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 74 – OotP**_

"How exactly could you stand all that screaming, Lupin? My ears were almost bleeding from it and I don't even have your sensitive hearing." Harry asks the man and he smiles as he says: "Your dad taught me a neat little trick that I changed into a spell while here." Everyone looks at him curiously and he says:  
"A spell to make cotton wool grow out of my ears. I used it once and have been putting it in my robe pockets after every fight with that hag." And to prove it, does the man pull a small bit of white fluff out of his robe pocket, making many of those around me look shocked before they all burst out laughing hard.  
"That is so you, love. That is so something only you can come up with." James tells Sirius as he slaps him on the shoulder, while tears are streaming down his eyes and Sirius makes it even worse as he asks: "How else do you think I survived her rants after our first year?" And a new wave of laughter rings through the room.  
Finally everyone has calmed down, even Albus using a piece of soft paper to dab the tears away that are glistering in his bright blue eyes and Moody says: "Now there's the innovative way of thinking that made me proud to teach Black and Potter as my trainees, back in the days." And the two smile at him as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 4, Page 75 – OotP**_

"And there the story ends." I mutter and Sirius sighs as he says: "I wasn't expecting much different. Guess my fight with Molly and the start of all this being a change to the future will start next chapter." Everyone nods and Albus says: "Something for which we can better use the rest of our day to prepare ourselves for."  
To which Moody is the first to stand up and he says: "I'll go check on our little prisoners." And he leaves, the wooden leg that he apparently has not at all bothering him as he calmly walks past us, his speed and agility not at all hampered by his amazing handicap. Harry seems to notice the same and hits himself on the head.

Everyone looks at the boy and he says: "I should have noticed that months ago." Everyone looks at him and he says: "The real Moody is as agile with his handicap as he would have been without. I should have noticed how the fake Moody was limping as if that handicap was recent, instead of over a decade old."  
But then Albus, his voice serene, says: "Harry, that is something we all – as a team – missed to notice and it doesn't befall you the responsibility anymore than it does us. We were all blind to this and forgot one of the most important rules of life, when believing yourself or others to be in danger. Suspect the unsuspected."  
Harry smiles at the man and he says: "No more believing yourself the first one responsible for figuring out dangerous clues and trying to solve life-threatening mysteries, alright dear boy?" And Harry raises his eyebrow as he says: "I'll try, sir, but after the last four years, will it be hard not to use those inbred instincts. Sorry."  
He shrugs with a guilty smile on his face, but Dumbledore shakes his head and says: "The guilt for that was on me, Harry. I truly tried to make sure you wouldn't be involved in any of those dangerous adventures, but when you're against someone of equal power and cunning, then even someone like myself cannot do much to stop him."

Harry nods and asks: "So you and the other teachers didn't put up those defenses, solely to test me and my friends, sir?" Albus shakes his head and says: "I even punished Minerva, Filius, Pomona and Severus for putting up such easy defenses. Apparently they relied on my defenses enough not to risk their own too much."  
Now Harry hits himself on the head and says: "They sure learned their lesson the year after." Albus nods and says: "Perhaps, but seeing that you and Mr. Weasley were again the ones to save the day did not make me a – as the Muggles say it – happy camper, dear boy, which is the sole reason I gave you and Mr. Weasley so many points.  
I did not wish for you two to be punished because they did not have enough of your or Mr. Weasley's trust for you to come to them instead of Gilderoy. I truly found it a crime upon Minerva's words of Hogwarts being like your home that you two trusted a new teacher that all boys seem to have despised more than your own Head of House."

"I have my reasons." Harry growls and the man nods as he says: "I have no doubt in that, Harry, but I still wonder why you went to that man. If I recall correctly, you were often seen fighting with Mss. Granger about skipping that class." Harry shrugs and says: "Lockheart just gave off a bad vibe to me, sir, is all."  
To this Tonks and Kingsley look up and ask: "What kind of bad vibe, Harry? Something like him being a danger to the students?" And Harry answers: "With his incompetence, definitely, but I don't think that would be enough for you to arrest him. I can't exactly put my finger on that vibe either, I just didn't feel comfortable around him."  
The two nod and Tonks says: "Too bad he's suffering from that memory loss incident or we could have questioned him. Your instincts are after all, usually spot on, aren't they Harry?" Harry nods, but doesn't seem to have really heard the woman and I wonder what kind of conclusion the young, bright lad could come up with.


	11. Emotions And Another Dream

_**WARNING! MENTION OF PAST RAPE! WARNING!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11  
**__**Emotions and Another Dream**_

_**Harry's POV**_

Ever since Dumbledore started about Lockhart, has that strange, scary vibe that I got off the man come back to haunt me and I work my hardest not to shiver as I think of all the ways Lockhart made me act during his classes, not to mention the many times he had tried to guide me to his classes, taking me apart from my friends.  
The arm he would then wrap around my shoulders was usually the worst to make me shiver in his presence and back during that one Dueling lesson, I could have sworn I had seen Lockhart look at me instead of where his wand was lying, which is something I just never understood – until it suddenly hits me like a Bombarda spell.

I jump up, stand behind my seat, put my hand on my chin and start to pace, making sure to keep my mumbling soft enough even Lupin can't hear me and I whisper: "Lockhart was known for his need for fame and his Memory spells, even if the public didn't know about that until after second. Combine that with those stares."  
Instantly my stomach cramps up in fear and I feel myself starting to shake as I try with all my might to check my mindscape for Second year, in the vain, scary hope that I won't find any holes in my memory or any memories that are too vague for me to remember, as those I can only define as evidence that Lockhart cursed me.  
This thought scares me and I stop pacing, moving myself to the small space between two of the cabinets and pressing my back against the wall as I slide down and put my hands over my head, racking my brain and trying to feel confident as so far my whole memory of that year – from the car to the Basilisk – is intact.  
Finding no vague memories or holes of even a single hour, I finally stop trembling and sigh in relief before noticing how everyone is looking at me, my parents, brother, Ron and Hermione with sheer worry and Tonks and Kingsley with a mix of worry and realization that I figured out why I got such a bad vibe around Lockhart.

Standing up, wiping the dust from my pants and off my shoulders, I walk back out of the small niche and instantly dad is on his feet and in front of me, his hands on my shoulders and his grey-blue eyes staring straight into mine as he asks: "You okay, baby?" I nod, but then turn to Dumbledore and tell him strongly:  
"Sir, you need to gather everyone from my second year together, teachers and students. You need to let a Professional Healer scan them, sir, because I just figured out why I got such a bad vibe off of Lockhart all the time – and it's not a pretty reason." The man seems determined to help me and nods as I say:  
"Lockhart is a master of Memory spells. It's only sheer dumb luck and a broken wand that saved our memories – mine and Ron – from being wiped back in those days. But Lockhart did try very often to get me to sit in front of the class, to help me act along in his presentations of what he did in the books and tried walking me to class.  
And I know I'm not the only one he treated that way. The only thing that makes me relieved about this, is that I just checked my entire memory, sir, and didn't find a single blank spot or vague, indiscernible memory while trying to remember everything that happened that year. Lockhart didn't touch me – but I fear for the others."

Instantly what I'm trying to say – while trying to spare everyone from any vulgar language or too great a shock – seems to come through to everyone and all of the adults turn white, before Bill grabs Ron and pulls him close, while Mr. Weasley does the same with the twins and Hermione seeks comfort with Tonks.  
Dad instantly hugs me tight enough I gasp for breath and mum isn't far behind, but seems to understand what dad did as he first loosens dad's grip on me and then hugs me himself, making sure not to hug me as dad did earlier. Still, the worried, loving embraces make me feel all the more relieved that I was untouched.  
Hugging them back myself, I whisper: "I'm okay, guys. He didn't touch me and I have no gaps in my memory. Just memories of where he tried to make me reenact his books, where he walked me to class by himself and spoke of himself way too much to focus on anything else and where he tried to let me sit at the front of class.  
He never tried anything else and I made sure to stay away from him whenever possible, I swear." And Ron and Hermione nod to amplify my statement, making both men sigh in relief before Ron says: "And we were around Harry all year, Bill, so we didn't get any closer to Lockhart than Harry, don't worry about it."

The man nods and Dumbledore says: "I think it's safe to say that none of the students here were touched by Gilderoy. Nonetheless will I take my leave now, so I can contact Poppy and send her out to check the rest of the student body. I will see you all tomorrow when we continue the reading." We all nod and the man leaves.

_**Albus' POV**_

The idea that that monster of a man could have – or even would have tried to – touch any of my students makes me fear for the time I was not there to protect them and I think: "Please, let them have kept a close eye on one another after my leave. I can't bear the thought of any of my students having been – touched like that."  
And a shiver runs down my elder spine after I exit the floo, making me shiver in disgust and Fawkes, my loyal Phoenix, is quick to fly off from his pedestal and land on my shoulder, his sound calming my ragged nerves and making me a little more confident that nothing could have happened – before or during my absence.  
Knowing I can't take this confidence for granted, as my students need me to stay focused, do I finally reach the Hospital Wing, but feel worried and almost distrustful as I find both Poppy and Severus here, Severus having obviously come back to give Poppy the last of the potions she believes she'll need at the start of next year.

Taking a deep breath and hoping that Severus will take this problem seriously no matter where the source is from, do I walk into the Hospital Wing and Poppy is the first to notice me, while I have no doubt that Severus has already heard me approach, as she asks: "Albus, why are you here? Is there something you need?"  
I nod at the woman and say: "Yes Poppy, there is. I need you to do something of truly high importance and I'm afraid it will be a task that will keep you occupied for the rest of summer." The woman seems shocked as cases like this have barely occurred, so barely there were only two other cases like this in the last century.  
Severus then turns to me and asks: "Will this job require my services as well, Headmaster?" But I shake my head and say: "Only services you would not be able to perform legally, Severus, seeing how this concerns the entire student body of the 1992-1993 school year." Now I have the attention of them both and I say:

"An utmost reliable source, who has proven to me again and again that his instincts are spot on when it comes to those around him, has told me of something that I should have realized the minute I heard about Gilderoy's expertise with the Memory charm. Sad to say it took me the last two years before this realization hit me."  
"What exactly are you talking about, Albus? I don't believe that blubbering fool can oppose any danger to the students, none which they wouldn't instantly report to us, seeing the awful reputation he left upon them." Severus says and I hate myself as I say: "They wouldn't, Severus, if they don't remember it happening."  
Now both of them are shocked and Poppy even frightened as I say: "The person who is my source was a student at that time and I am relieved to inform you that that person and that person's friends have been proven not to be harmed by Gilderoy in any way as none of them were found with gaps in their memories or vague images."

This makes both of them sigh relieved and Severus says: "I'll go visit the parents of my Snakes. Tell them what I suspect and have them take my Snakes to a Mind Healer, just in case." I nod and say: "Good idea, Severus, if Gilderoy tried anything with those families, it could have disastrous effects on their financial statuses."  
The man nods and leaves as Poppy asks: "Should I do the rest with the other Houses, Albus?" But I shake my head and say: "Just inform Filius and make sure you go along with Minerva and him. I don't want this coming out just yet and the Lions and Ravens will most probably be the first to make a drama out of this."  
The woman nods, grabs her equipment together and sends a longing look at her Potions Supply Cabinet before leaving the Hospital. Hoping with all my might and believing that Gilderoy wouldn't have attacked anyone too obvious, I head back to my rooms, ready to prepare myself for the reading of the Future.

_**Moody's POV**_

That woman is a right menace and her daughter isn't much better. Ever since I entered the Black Lord Bedroom has she been trying to talk down on me, beg me and use every other mean, disgusting and demeaning method known to our kind to get me convinced that she was on the path of the Right Life and to let her have her ways.  
Yet her ridiculous behavior, her disgusting methods and her manipulation of the Black Lord's trust were enough for me not to give in to her constant requests and while it had taken her half an hour to realize this, is she now sitting at the bigger bed in the room, her arms crossed and her lips shut in defiance for the last ten minutes.  
I had rolled my good eye at this childish behavior and had aimed my wand at Weasley junior as she had tried to escape me while her mother kept me busy, but had apparently forgotten my ability to use my Fake Eye and to focus on more than one target at a time. I had then sat down on the other bed and that is where I am now.

Like Weasley senior, had I kept my mouth shut, raising my eyebrow at her and aiming my wand at her daughter the few times she again tried to escape and keeping to my spot patiently, knowing the woman might have the patience of someone raising a whole family at the same time, but I have the patience of a hunter hunting prey.  
This had been something drilled into me by my own Auror Mentor – who was also James' grandfather only months away from his retirement – during the first months of my own Trainee Program and I had been sure to follow up with the training program at least once a month, even after I was assigned a new Mentor.  
The new Mentor had apparently respected James' grandfather enough to accept this of me, but I know that Jefferson Jameston Potter – known by friends as Jeffy J – had asked the man to lend him this one last favor before he retired, even if neither man ever confessed to that and even denied it vehemently when I tried catching them on it.

Safe to say, I have years and years of experience over the woman when it comes to keeping your patience and the woman says: "You can't get me to talk, Alastor. I know what I did was right and –." But then I decide to end this annoying rant short as I had heard it twice before and say harshly: "We found James."  
The woman whitens and stops halfway through her sentence as Ginerva asks: "James? James who?" And I smirk, my good eye still on her mother as I turn my magical eye on her and say: "The only James who can actually get – and has – full rights to keep you and all your plans with Harry from ever coming true."  
"No one has that ability. It's only right our family gets rewarded for –." I interrupt the girl as well as she had tried to reason with me like this after I had proven untouched by her mother's first attempt at a 'I have my rights for this' rant and I say: "Your family will, you won't. Oh, and James Potter, Harry's mum, does have that ability."

The girl is now as white as her mother and says: "He – he – he's dead." But I shake my head, loving this new chance to hopefully get some answers out of these two and say: "Your little mummy believed her plans with Sora would backfire if James died, so she saved his life that night and hid him –." I now switch my gaze on the two and say:  
"In your basement." The girl sags down, which is stupid as she wasn't even anywhere near a clean spot of floor and she mutters: "Mum please – please tell me – tell me he's lying." But the woman only asks: "How?" Her voice void of all the self-confidence and self-centered, arrogance it used to house and I smirk as I say:  
"Veela dreams. Sirius' to be precise. Didn't expect for Sora and Harry to reunite with their dad to trigger such a little Veela attribute now, did you?" I turn this question to Molly and then turn to Ginerva and say: "Oh, and Harry? He's an Empathic Veela and we are all seeing how his Veela is falling head over heels – for the twins."

The girl screams at this and shouts: "NO, HE CAN'T! HE'S MINE! THE LITTLE SLUT'S MINE!" But this is both a big shock and exactly what I've been waiting for and I ask: "What do you mean, little slut?" And the girl whitens, realizing that her screeching wasn't loud enough for her words to be incoherent and she whispers:  
"I – I – I – I didn't –." But then I growl, feeling I have already spent too much time with these self-arrogant wenches and whisper: "Listen up, lady, you and your mother are already in enough trouble some powerful wizard triggered Time Travel just to stop you, so you better start talking, before I bring back-up up here, understood?"  
The girl seems scared by this, mostly because I didn't say who I will bring up, but I already have a perfect idea on who to use as those two have been defying their mother for over a year and still have their eyes set on their own dreams and because those dreams involve Harry, do I know that the twins are the perfect back-up.  
Deciding not to reveal this as I just know it will not impress them at first, let alone make them willing to talk, do I glare at both of them, my wand now on Molly and my magical Eye flicking over to her while trying to stay focused on the little wench. Finally the girl caves and with her head down in defeat, does she say:

"We've been paying Dursley to rape Harry so he can hide Harry in some disgusting whore house once I've birthed his kids and made it look like some Knockturn Alley wizard killed him. Even the Goblins would believe that and, as so-called loving widow of the Lord of the Potter family, would I get first access to his vaults."  
Hearing the girl actually gain confidence as she speaks of her plans, do I feel more relieved with my training in patience than I have felt all day and I whisper: "None of that will ever happen. My back-up will never allow it – and neither will Albus, James, Sirius, Sora or Arthur." And with that do I leave 2 very confused wenches in their room.  
Yet I know in my heart that my job is far from done and, while trying to use the walk down as a way to calm down my raging temper, do I feel satisfaction win over my anger as I see the bulky man known as Tarzan try to wrench that awful portrait off the wall. However it seems as if Sora was right and the man stops.  
I pass him and decide to pass my anger onto him as a way to motivate him and hopefully give him some new power as I whisper: "Had those wenches had their way, Harry would be lost in a whore house and be raped on a daily basis, with his kids growing up with them and their wicked ways. Perhaps that'll help you, lad."

And it apparently does as the man lets out an animalistic roar, his fists hitting on his chest in fury, before he grabs the sides of the painting hard enough I see his knuckles turning white as he grunts and growls, his anger obviously feeding his need to pull this horrendous portrait off the wall and I leave him be, satisfied with my work here.  
I then move down into the kitchens and say: "That little wench is really lost to the dark side of her heart. I don't think I've ever met someone so young and still so dark." This worries those around me, but then I notice something and ask: "Where is Albus?" And the adults cringe, Sirius and James holding Harry closer as Arthur says:  
"We found out that Gilderoy Lockhart might have used Memory charms on students and that he tried to get a little too close to the students without anyone noticing because he used those rotten Memory charms afterwards." Instantly I realize what the man is hinting at and I growl: "Is nothing safe in this world anymore?"  
Before storming out of the room and out of the house, feeling the wards pass me by before I use my eye to check for watchers, spies and possible intruders. Finding none, I focus my anger on my magic and Apparate away, knowing I have to be alone for the rest of the day if I don't want to scare the others during the reading tomorrow.

_**Sora's POV**_

I can't say I can blame Moody for his anger as the man had already seemed angry when he walked into the room, but I still feel curious as to why he talked about the young Weasley girl like he did and I know the other Weasleys think the same, some parts of them probably hoping that the females in their family can still be saved.  
Yet, just the picture where Arthur of the future was forced to see his dearest shed be destroyed by the Heartless, with him watching and with that woman smirking at the sight, while he tried to get comfort out of her heartless body is enough evidence to me that those two have long since lost themselves to the darkness of their hearts.  
Then suddenly Arthur asks: "Riku, you said you can enter one's heart and return the darkness in it to Light. Do you think you can try and do that with my wife and daughter?" And the other Weasleys all look hopeful, but I fear for the woman finding a way to manipulate the situation to her hand if he tried and say:

"Riku and I were lost to this world due to that woman, Mr. Weasley. I don't think it's safe to do so unless we have absolute confidence that she is sustained and unable to retaliate in any way or form." Riku nods here with me, making me feel relieved as I feared he would try and she would retaliate like she did years ago.  
Shivering at the thought of future Riku meeting Riku of the present, something I know can only have disastrous effects, especially because Riku and I are on the brink of our Mark of Mastery exams in this timeline, do I hear Riku say: "I'll try and see what I can do, but I first want the authorities of this world to hold her under strict guard."  
Mr. Weasley nods and Tonks says: "I'll take them to the Ministry once Harry has had his hearing. Then we can focus on all those that hurt Harry in one go and we can get to the bottom of everything ever done to him." Everyone nods at this and while Harry shivers at first, does he smile at us all with great gratitude.

_**That night  
**__**Sora's POV**_

I fell asleep only an hour after dinner, which didn't have much eventful stuff, except Hermione trying to explain Ron Muggle things the way my brother did at the first chapter and Dad making sure Harry ate exactly enough to help him grow a healthy stomach, but the pillow talk we had half an hour ago was definitely wonderful.  
Mum and dad had taken a room for themselves and Harry had agreed to share rooms with me. The two of us had cuddled up with them for ten minutes, mum telling us all about his first date with dad and Harry telling us about how he had tried to ask Cho Chang to the Yule Ball and how he had ruined the evening for Parvati Patil.  
Dad had ordered Harry to write a letter of apology to Parvati the next day and Harry had felt bad that he hadn't even apologized to the girl, but mum had relented a little, saying he wouldn't have done that either at Harry's age. Dad had then made a loving comment to mum and Harry and I had left them to themselves after that.  
We had gone to our own room, which had been my room the night before, but now has two beds instead of one and we had whisper-talked and snickered for a few minutes before sleep had befallen Harry and I love how he had sleepily mumbled about his life being the best before he had fallen straight asleep.

I personally use some of my breathing exercises, that Master Yen Sid taught me to make sure I could use my Manna – and thus my magic spells – for longer periods of time, to get to sleep, but once my mind shuts down, does it seem as if my heart takes over yet again, just like it did the night before with my dream of the beach.  
Again my eyes refuse to open, but my ears are much sharper this time and I even feel strange as if I'm not in my regular body. Trying to think of reasons why, I suddenly hear a loud animal roaring in the distance and realize I must be dreaming of the Pride Lands, in which I have the body of a small brown lion cub.  
Wondering why I would be dreaming of this, I fear that something happened to the Pride Lands after Simba and I defeated the Ghost of Scar and the Gigantic Heartless, but then hear paws coming my way, while the harsh wind from the side and the hard surface under me tell me I'm in either the Wastelands or on Pride Rock.

Then a soft muzzle rubs the tuft of hair I have on top of my head – that I believe will be a full mane of hair if I ever grow up – and the loving voice of my beautiful Riku whispers: "You are just adorable." Instantly I fight to open my eyes as I want to see how Riku looks in this world, but lose the fight against the magic of my dream.  
I mewl softly and feel Riku's frame, which seems to be halfway between my length and that of Simba, lie itself against my left side, Riku moving his head from my head to my right side and softly rubbing me there, making me mewl out in pleasure as he hits exactly the same spot as he did last night when we kissed on the beach.  
Wondering why I would be dreaming of him again, do I think: "Could my 18 year old spirit have actually caught up with my 15 year old Veela? Could that be why I'm already having Veela Dreams?" But then a soft lick at the top of my head takes away all my thoughts as I can only remember how amazing kissing Riku felt.  
The rest of the night, I contend myself with lying next to Riku, his frame slightly longer than mine and my head lying on his right front paw, while he softly, gently lies his head over mine. Not caring for the strange change in dreamscape or why I am having Veela dreams early, I only think one thing: "I'm telling dad about my dreams."


	12. Sora Takes A Stand

_**Chapter 12  
**__**Sora takes a stand**_

_**Sora's POV**_

The next morning I am barely shocked to find myself lying on my front with my arms crossed, but my head next to my arms and Harry, who has already changed himself into a blue shirt with buttons at the neckline and a pair of black pants that have a red trim at the waist, asks: "Does that even feel comfortable, sleeping?"  
And I turn around, sit up and stretch myself, determined to take the most out of the double dream event as I say: "It does if you consider the fact that I might already be in my Dream Week." Harry stops short, his hands freezing while he tries to tie his shoes and he looks at me as he asks: "Already? Are you sure?"  
I nod and say: "Two dreams of the same man I love and both dreams where I couldn't open my eyes no matter how hard I tried. It was great." Now my brother smiles at me and asks: "So, are you going to be like dad and wait out of fear of losing a friend or like mum and do something so rash he just has to accept that you love him?"

And I laugh as I say: "Seeing that I've been – holy Keyblade, Kairi's been onto me all this time." I suddenly shout and Harry falls back in shock of my shout before he asks: "What makes you say that?" And I explain him everything, of Kairi not playing with us, leaving us as we watched the sunset and the new Karaoke Bar.  
By now Harry is rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off and he says: "Kairi used all those attempts to get you two together? She must be so pissed that you didn't catch on all this time." But while he laughs, do I realize something else, something even bigger and whisper: "Riku loves me back." Making Harry stop laughing.  
He looks at me and I say: "Kairi wouldn't try and hook us up, if she hadn't seen signs with both of us. She would have respected the fact that only one of us loves the other and not vice-versa, but she still went through all that trouble so –." And Harry seems to have caught on as he whispers in shock: "Riku loves you back."  
This makes me want to hit myself with my Keyblade, but instead of that does it fill me with exactly the confidence I have been lacking for the last three years and I ask: "Want to help me get it out of him, Harry?" And the playful grin that appears on my little brother's face is enough to make me smirk deviously myself.

_**Riku's POV**_

I really don't know how to feel about the last few days as the time in this house does not make it easier for me to be where I am or to hide what I've been hiding for the last three and a half years – not to mention making it harder for me not to give in to the signs Kairi has been giving that she is onto my feelings for Sora.  
I had been slightly unsure of this at first, but when she passed up on one of the most beautiful sunsets of 1997, only little under a year ago and during the fall season – when the Paopu fruit is known to fall off the Palm trees – was I sure she was up to something as Kairi had always dragged Sora and me to exactly those sunsets.  
Sora had never really liked these sunsets as the sun seemed to set so much faster than during Summer or Spring and because it usually brought along a cold wind coming from the west, but since we had both grown used to wearing either a sleeveless vest or a jacket with short sleeves, have we grown accustomed to seeing them through.  
The new Karaoke Bar had, in the end, confirmed to me that Kairi was onto my emotions for Sora, but I had kept myself back and had hidden my true emotions behind one of the most famous songs of friendship and loyalty I could find – and right now, in this house, I feel relieved that I didn't tell Sora anything of how I felt.

It pains me day in, day out to hear about Sora's upcoming Veela dreams and his Destined mate and I just know that this person will be someone he will meet here, on Earth, even if he has actually had the Dream Week back when he first turned 16, something that gave me a sliver of hope before he told me he couldn't remember about who.  
I had taken this in stride and think: "I might not be the one meant for Sora, but at least I can protect him against whoever is destined for him until that person knows Sora as well as I do and is ready to care for him like only Sora deserves." And with that do I again push away the fantasy that has been ringing through my mind for years.

Sora on a rocking chair on a wooden front porch of a wonderful little, two-story cabin, his shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top and his hands happily, peacefully crossed over his grown belly, while I stand behind the rocking chair, making sure it moves in a gentle pace to keep my beloved asleep as we both enjoy the outside.  
I sigh as I think of it, of how I could get Sora pregnant, of how we could learn to play with each other in bed as we grow older, of how we could get jobs on either Destiny Island, some other world or perhaps even here, in our homeworld and of how we could – together – raise our offspring, whether they be boy or girl.  
I then shake my head violently and think: "You had your chance, remember? When Sora cried at your reunion at the Stronghold and when you were together with him at the Dark Meridan. You even had your shot when he hugged you after you woke up from healing him of the dark magic put on him by Master Xehanort.  
You blew each and every chance you had with him and now, you just have to make sure his true mate will make him the happiest he can be. That's your job now, so stick to it." And with that I sigh, turn away from the mirror in my room and leave for the staircase down to the kitchen, only to stop dead at the ground floor landing.

Sora is standing there, talking with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but the boy is wearing something that instantly makes my mind drive me wild as his clothes are skin tight and almost look a size too small for him, his baby blue t-shirt stretched to the max around the muscles on his abdomen, sides and stomach.  
His jeans are also skin tight, while they seem just a few inches too wide at his waist, but thin down around his hips, making them stand out amazingly and making me want to grab and hold them as I kiss him senseless, while the fabric around his legs makes me want to rip his jeans apart, just to see those powerful muscles underneath.  
The boy's outfit is finished with a pair of slippers with stockings wrapped around his lower legs and hidden quite visibly under his skinny jeans and the way he keeps moving his toes to get comfortable on the wooden floor makes me want to let him fall on his back and tickle them until he laughs himself completely senseless.

Harry looks just as amazing and yet it's the amazing way the blue t-shirt brings out the blue in Sora's eyes and the way his shirt is actually tied in a knot at the waist, showing off his belly button, his skin tone matching his jeans perfectly that makes me unable to even see if Harry wears a blue shirt or some kind of vest.  
Sora then stretches, making the shirt rise even higher up his stomach and says: "I'm going to go and get some breakfast. You coming, Harry?" He then looks up, smiling brightly when his eyes lock with mine and asks: "Good morning, Riku? Slept well, I hope?" And just by how amazing he looks am I unable to answer.  
The boy tilts his head, making his long brown hair fall over his left shoulder and actually revealing a bit more skin on his right and then he turns around, breaking me out of my trance when he disappears around the corner. Feeling stupid for letting myself go like that, I try not to be too obvious and then hear Harry say:  
"Sure looks like Sora dreamed well. Guess his older mind is catching up with his younger Veela side. Might actually make him have dreams already." And Ron looks shocked, while Hermione asks: "Are you sure?" But I don't hear Harry's answer as he leads his friends to follow Sora and he too disappears around the corner.

Just then what the boy said reaches my slightly befuddled mind and I think: "Sora already started dreaming? Does that mean he dressed up like this to impress whoever he dreamed about? But we've only been here for three days? How can he already know who his mate is? Did he see his mate in the dream or something?"  
I walk down to the kitchen, my mind racing with these and other questions and then hear Hermione ask: "Sora, is it true? Did you really already have dreams of your mate?" Sora nods, breaking my heart and then he says: "I couldn't see a thing in either dream, but – well, when you've known your mate as long as I have –."  
And Sirius, who came down after me, ends: "You'll recognize even the smallest hints that make you know who he is. Exactly, Sora, that is why Veela dreams always prevent sight from being possible during the dreams. It's always someone the Veela can later recognize, whether he has known them for years or is soon to meet them."  
"How big is the chance of the mate being someone the Veela hasn't met yet, dad?" Harry asks as James and Sirius seat themselves between their sons, Sirius on Harry's left and James on Sora's left and Harry's right, allowing for one spot to remain open on Sora's right. Looking at it with longing, I listen as Sirius says:

"The chance of the Mate being someone the Veela will meet later on is only fifty percent with Empathic Veela, Harry, other Veelas are – strangely enough – more loyal based to their mates and will therefore always meet their mates beforehand." Harry nods and then Sora asks: "Riku, aren't you hungry? Come sit down, already."  
And only then do I realize that the only seat left is the one on Sora's right and while hating myself for sitting so close to what I just can't have, do I follow with the boy's request and he slides a plate over to stand in front of me as he says: "There, I saw you eat it yesterday at breakfast. Your favorite, right Riku?"  
And to my shock has he actually made me a glass of orange juice and a loaf of bread with creamed cheese, something I eat at least every week when we have picnics on the Play Island. Amazed that Sora knows me so well, I smile at the lad, his eyes shining brightly when we lock gazes and I whisper: "Thanks, Sora."  
Unable to control my voice. The boy closes his eyes and tilts his head again, looking more adorable than should be legal and he says: "Anything for you, Riku. Like I said, I know you well enough I can recognize you from just what you eat – or how your footsteps sound when walking on the Play Island."

This confuses me and I wonder why he would make that comment, but then my befuddled mind catches up and I think: "A Veela can't see who his mate is when he dreams, but Sora mentioned that he really knows his well. And he just said that he can recognize me by my meal and my footsteps on the beach.  
And dreaming of seeing your mate on the beach is something any person would dream of. How many times haven't I dreamed of – wait a minute!" I turn my head to Sora, who calmly drinks his glass of water and ask: "Sora, you – you said you – know who you dreamed of." Sora nods and Ron asks: "Who was it?"  
But Sora just smirks, his eyes showing his love for his mate and his amusement at all of this and he says: "My mate knows." And that is all the incentive I need and while I wait for Sora to put his glass down, do I gather all my courage, grab Sora's shoulders and while the smirk on his face widens, do I kiss him full on the lips.

_**Ron's POV**_

"Has Riku lost it?" I think with shock as I see Riku kissing the living daylights right out of Sora, but then see how my best mate seems to try and hold back laughter and realize that he played us while trying to help Sora get Riku to accept him as his mate. Amazed that the two can be that devious, do I whisper:  
"Those two know how to play matchmaker." And Hermione whispers back: "Just in time too, Tonks and I planned to use the next break to think of ways of getting those two together and I could only think of following in James' footsteps." This makes me hold back a snicker while I see Tonks sending a wink our way.  
I then look back at the two, who are still lip-locked and think: "Sure wonder how long that's been going on." But decide that I have other things to worry about and whisper: "We need to find out if Harry could be compatible with the twins. You know, see if we can get him to have his Dream week early and stuff."

The girl nods and then finally Riku pulls back, Sora gasping for air, before he happily puts his face in Riku's shoulder, Riku even going so far he pulls Sora onto his lap and then I hear him whisper: "And then to think that I was in the belief I had ruined all of my possible chances with you." Making me wonder what he means.  
Sora seems to have some kind of clue and asks: "You mean during our reunion at the Stronghold? Or when it was just us at the Meridan." And Riku nods, his head softly tapping Sora's as he says: "Not to mention when you hugged me after I freed you from that Dream Eater a few years ago." He then sighs and says:  
"I'm a real idiot." But Sora shakes his head and softly kisses his lips, making Riku smile in the kiss as Sora whispers: "You're no idiot, Riku. If you were, I would have never fallen for you. I don't date idiots, you know?" And Riku laughs hard, while I cannot believe what the brown-haired lad just told his new boyfriend.

Then suddenly Kairi says: "WELL, IT'S ABOUT BLOODY DAMN TIME!" And Sora smiles guiltily as he says: "Sorry I let you waste so much time and effort getting us together, Kairi. I just didn't want to – well, the same thing my dad feared, really – so – yeah." He ends with a guilty smile on his face and his hand in his neck.  
Now James and Sirius hit themselves on the forehead and Sirius even shakes his head as he says: "Thank Merlin for the Veela dreams. At least those gave you the boost you needed to get your destiny settled. Oh, and Riku, I'd accept the Dementor's kiss for murder if you dare hurt my son, understood?" He ends icily.  
Riku cringes at this and says: "Don't worry, Sirius. I hurt Sora once before and even went so far as to betray him, but I learned my lesson. Sora is my life and future and I won't let anyone harm him." This makes Sirius raise an eyebrow at the betrayal part, but he still smiles as he sees how tightly Sora hugs Riku in his happiness.

_**Sora's POV**_

"Finally! Finally I have the man of my dreams in my arms. I finally have my Riku." I think, trying not to squeal in happiness at these thoughts and instead just hold onto my one true love strongly, my heart skipping a beat when I hear him say that I am his life and future and I strengthen my hold to show him my gratitude.  
Then Riku lowers his head into my hair and whispers: "And between you and me, Sora, did my mind often remind me of how much I saw you as my future." This makes me look up at him, but he makes sure no one notices as he softly starts petting my hair, the feeling of those long fingers going through my hair feeling like true heaven.  
He then goes on and whispers: "I often dreamed of you and me living together in a small, two-story cabin, with you sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch, our kids running around playing in the front yard and me keeping you fast asleep as I softly rock your chair while standing behind it, keeping an eye on our offspring."

By now I am both beat red at the idea of having kids with Riku – something I now know is a possibility without need for adoption due to my own parents being both male – and trying ever so hard not to cry in pure happiness at the fact that Riku actually dreamed of a future for us together, complete with our own home and everything.  
Lying my hand in his neck and pushing his face down with the tip of my fingers, I look up, actually feeling the love I see shining in his eyes reach deep into my heart, I smile at him widely and whisper: "I love you, Riku." And the way his blue-green eyes shine as he hears this makes the years long wait all the more worth it.  
Then, the five words I have always wanted to hear – or at least since I went to sleep and remembered seeing Kairi and Riku deep inside my own mind – are spoken in such a soft, reverential way, I almost tear up at hearing them. "I love you too, Sora." Is whispered in that deep baritone voice and I can't help myself any longer.

Over mastering Riku like he did me earlier, I don't even care that we fall off his seat as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him full on the lips, those divine lips tensing in shock before responding to my love and Riku's arms quickly moving to wrap themselves around my back in a cross, his hands holding my shoulders tightly.  
Lying on top of the one I love, I don't even care for the fact that we are on a dirty floor, that my parents are right next to me or that I probably have the attention of the entire room as Riku's arms around me and his lips cherishing mine are all that matters to me after having waited for him for so many, many years.

_**Riku's POV**_

Sora's confession of love fills my heart with so many emotions I cannot stop myself from returning the beautiful words back to him, even if I still feel small fear that the boy is playing with me, that I am dreaming yet again or that this is some prank pulled by one of the twins as last night they had shown just how great they were as Pranksters.  
Yet the sweet, delicate lips of that amazing brown-haired angel on mine and the way he had actually pushed me to fall off my chair and onto the ground had erased the very last of my doubts that Sora could be meant for someone else or that his love could ever be changed by any possible destiny with another Veela Mate.

I grab onto the lad, not even caring that his parents are right beside me and hold his shoulders tightly, his neck his most sensitive part I had discovered during my journeys as I had often seen him block the Heartless and Nobodies that aimed for his chest in such a way his neck was also blocked by the entire length of his Keyblade.  
Deciding to play with the little lad – as my mind is still nineteen, no matter what my body – I let a single finger run down the backside of Sora's neck ever so slowly and the guttural moan that comes from his throat and is slightly suppressed by my lips on his is enough to make me feel glad that his lower body lies next to mine.  
Feeling myself growing hard, I try to think of my adoptive grandma, as the woman had been almost ugly enough to call Malificent beautiful and the growing appendage quickly slinks back down, the incentive gone and my plan to play with my new mate gone as well as I have no intention of showing my needs in this room.

I then finally part with Sora and he whispers: "Wish your dream self had figured out that little spot." And I hold back a moan as I realize that I activated Sora's eighteen year old mind, before he whispers: "Want to find the other spot on my body that makes me yours?" And I whisper huskily: "Not with your folks around, no."  
And the boy turns red, actually darkening the color of his hair as he seems to have forgotten where we were. This makes me smirk at my beloved and I ask: "Do I really make you forget all about your basic training and your surroundings, my sweet Blader?" And the boy whispers: "You know I easily get lost in the ones I care for."  
Making me smile widely before he says: "Imagine how bad that makes me around those that actually have my heart." And I kiss his lips in gratitude before finally helping him up, only then noticing that our crowd has increased with Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody, the second of who seems to have calmed down.

Then the elder of the two turns to Sirius, as Sora and I take our seats again, and says: "I'm truly sorry we couldn't have our meeting concerning your youngest last night, Sirius, would you mind skipping it to dinner?" The man seems not at all bothered by this and says: "Harry, James, Sora and I got to have our first pillow talk, so it's okay."  
The man nods and then Kairi asks: "This one with anything in particular?" And I answer: "Other than that we start reading about the future?" The girl nods and Sirius says: "Molly and I were at the start of a big fight just before you showed up, so someone with a good temper will probably be the best reader for this."  
The girl nods and then turns to me and Sora as she asks: "How about Lea?" And while I suddenly notice Harry looking up, before he raises an eyebrow in confusion, making me know he doesn't understand his sudden reaction either, does Sora say: "You mean, start getting our whole team together? Great idea!"  
And I smile widely as the sound of Sora's happiness ringing through his voice is like hearing the waves of Destiny Island crashing upon the Paopu Island during a sunset, but then my mind catches up with me yet again and I shout: "THE PAOPU FRUIT!" And instantly I cause for Sora to turn red as he seems to read my thoughts.

Looking at the love of my life with inquisitive eyes, feeling I can wait with uniting our destinies together if he wishes so, I whisper: "Do you have it on you, lovely?" And the boy puts his right hand in the back of his neck as he says: "Sorry, it's in on my other outfit." Which makes me smile as Sora's looks more than make up for it.  
I then pull him closer, making sure to lie my hand on the bare spot of his skin where his shirt is tucked up and whisper into his hair: "Don't worry, you look delectable enough I can wait for us to unite our destinies forever. And I don't mean it that way." I say as I had heard Sirius start to growl and I say: "I mean through the feeding."  
This doesn't seem to appease the man at all and Sora says: "A paopu fruit can easily be eaten by someone by himself or even split apart and eaten by more people at the same time, but if one were to willingly let his partner be fed by him, does the magic of the Paopu fruit unite those two destinies together forever."

Now the man seems appeased at last and he says: "Good to know." Before Harry asks: "I thought only Vampires feed off of each other." And Sirius answers: "Veela can also bond for life by changing their love into a special form of magic and then letting their mates suck that magic out of them through use of a kiss, thus through feeding them."  
This makes both Sora and Harry turn red and I wonder if I can ever get Sora far enough to actually share his magic with me like that, but then wonder how his amazingly strong Light magic will affect the darkness that is in my heart, before realizing that the light can simply find its home in the light of my love for Sora.  
Smiling at the simple solution, I whisper: "How about we make the Paopu fruit our 1 month anniversary and perhaps the magic share our one year anniversary gift, huh lovely?" Now Sora laughs and says: "Let's first see if you can even stand me by your side for a whole year, won't we?" Making me growl before I say:

"I waited three and a half years for you, little Keyblade Master, no way am I ever going to let you go again. You're stuck with me for life whether you like it or not." To this Sora kisses me again and says: "Then I am glad as Kingdom Hearts that I dreamed of you even before the Veela dreams kicked in, just so you know."  
"Okay, enough with the teasing, already. I got it memorized, you like each other." A deep voice suddenly says and we both look up, seeing a red haired man, who's red hair almost shines ruby red in the darkness of the basement kitchen and who has emerald green eyes and a playful smirk on his face while he leans against the wall.  
Now I smile widely as Lea, over the last three years, has really become somewhat like a brother to me, someone I can easily relate to as he, like myself, was manipulated by another form of Master Xehanort and was almost completely lost to the Darkness himself – and just like me had he too been saved from this fate by Sora.  
I then look back at the love of my life and think: "And the best of it all is, he doesn't even realize in how many ways he has saved – and keeps saving – either of us." Then Lea's words hit me and Sora says: "If you mean that Riku and I are destined for each other due to my heritage here in this world, then yes, we like each other."

Lea laughs at this and says: "Okay, okay, I get it, I get it." He then turns to the rest of our group and says: "The name's Lea, got it memorized?" And I roll my eyes as that catchphrase sometimes annoyed the crap out of me during some of the conversations I shared with the man, but then I notice something that makes me smirk.  
Harry is sitting with his side to the table and is trying to have a conversation with his dad, but both Sirius and I myself can easily see how every now and then the younger boy's eyes stray back to the well-toned, red-haired, green eyed man, who seems just as unable to keep his eyes off the boy, to the great annoyance of two twin boys.

I snicker at this and whisper: "Want to bet those two will fight Lea over rights as Harry's mate before the day's over?" And Sora quickly shoots glances at his little brother, the twins and Lea and then snickers as he turns back to me and while I love how he seems temporarily lost in my gaze, does he whisper: "That's a given."  
Making me laugh and actually pulling Lea out of his little staring contest with Harry before I quickly say: "Just the chances of Sirius allowing for Molly to win that fight in the book." And the rest of my beloved's family laugh as well as James snickers: "Not a chance, not when it concerns our little boy, he won't."  
And Sirius smiles at his mate, pulling James almost onto his lap as he pulls him against his side and whispers: "Thanks for the confidence, Jamie, I love you too." And the two share a loving kiss, making me pull Sora all the closer as I, instinctually, long for that kind of romance myself before Lea asks: "So, should I start?"


	13. Lea's Little Angel

_**Chapter 13  
**__**Lea's Little Angel**_

_**Lea's POV**_

I cannot believe it to be possible, but the first thing I saw when the bright light of my Keyblade Transport faded – was a true sight of perfection. Flawless skin except for a single scar on the forehead, long, flowing black hair that is as messy as mine at the top, yet touches perfectly delicate shoulders almost too softly.  
Blue-green eyes that shine with a happiness I haven't seen since we defeated Master Xehanort, perfect, flawless lips that my heart tells me are being begged to be kissed, yet deserve to be respected for their youthful, sweet look. A sweet, little button nose, posed exactly between the beautiful eyes and that was just the face.  
The body of the boy in front of me is one that both angers me as his oversized clothes prove he has been starved in ways you can't even call illegal they're that bad and yet the muscle that I can almost sense being under the clothes prove the boy's strength and his need to overcome everything ever done to him and his person.  
Wanting to know everything about this gorgeous angel, who has obviously been through hell and back if the slight shadow of forest green at the edge of his beautiful eyes is any indication, I feel like singing and praising myself every time the lad fleetingly glances at me, while I try to hide in the shadows of the wall.

Trying not to give into how I suddenly feel, as I have never felt like this before, I try to use my usual attitude and stance to make sure I don't betray myself to anyone – especially as it seems as if those red-haired twins aren't pleased that I keep staring at the beautiful lad who currently seems to be talking with the man next to him.  
Then, deciding to wonder about all of this, do I ask: "So, should I start?" And one of the twins says: "Sure." While the other one throws me the book and says: "Live yourself wild." Their angry tones apparently shocking those around them, before making many of the others around them share happy glances with each other.  
Wondering what the untold conversations could be about, do I page through the book, reaching the chapter with the bookmark and, to make sure those two don't glare at me even worse as I want to make a good impression like those coming here before me, do I sit at the other side of the table from the lovely boy and start to read.

_**The Order of the Phoenix  
**__**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 76 – OotP**_

"Tried last night, Sirius. Heard creaking, but didn't get her down." Tarzan interrupts me and the man named Sirius says: "Don't worry, Sora has that back-up plan, remember? Didn't think brute strength would get her down anyway, we already tried that." The powerful jungle man seems to accept this and asks:  
"Why stop?" And a brown-haired man with more grey streaks in his hair than he should have if his youthful face is anything to go by cringes as he says: "I was the only one strong enough in my physics, but my sensitive hearing kept me from succeeding. She even shouted right in my ears." The jungle man cringes himself and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 76 – OotP **_

"Seeing that no one listened to you. Why the hell not anyway?" Ariel, who has been here the longest of us from the back-up group and she goes on: "You were brilliant at your trial and so far you've really proven yourself to be amazingly intelligent and a perfectly grown-up father. How come no one saw that?"  
And Sirius sighs as he says: "Mostly because those of the Order that knew me still saw the immature version of me that I was before all of this mess and the others – well, Molly is quite loud as you'll probably soon find out." The woman nods, clearly unhappy while some of those around us lower their heads and Erik says:  
"What I don't understand is why no one takes your rights as a Host seriously. You said for yourself that this house belongs to you, so why is everyone walking all over you?" And Sirius cringes as he says: "That is my own work. I don't want to remember that this is mine, so I fake to be staying here temporarily – in my mind, that is."

The young king winces and says: "Sorry I asked. I could have guessed that one." Then the man next to him hugs him tightly and whispers: "We're leaving for Potter Manor right next break. We'll only come here for readings and for the Order." But then Sora asks: "Why for the readings? Why not take the readings to the Manor?  
And the man he asked the questions to answers: "Because the Manor is to be our home and only our home. At least for the summer. It is to be our sanctuary, where we can have fun, relax, feel safe and get over everything that split us apart for all these years. The readings will just remind us of that fact over and over again."  
Sora nods and I think: "He sure didn't get his amazing speeches from a stranger, that's for sure." And again my eyes stray to the beautiful young angel next to them, his smile having widened when the man explained what the Manor was to stand for and I try not to sigh in need of making him smile like that before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 76 – OotP **_

Now the man cringes, but I can't believe my happiness as the book actually seems to be about the angel that – if I have to go by how my heart skips a beat every time I look at him – actually stole my heart upon first sight and Sirius says: "I really shouldn't lash my anger at this place out on my son. Sorry baby."  
But Harry shrugs and says: "It didn't bother me for all that long. In fact, after a while I was glad to have someone share my anger at all that's been happening over the last few weeks." Now Sirius laughs and says: "Yeah, you're my boy, alright." Hugging Harry close and nudging his head with his knuckles as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 77 – OotP **_

"I just felt ever so glad that you seemed alright. Lupin had told me about how you seemed to feel after your Dementor lessons and I worried you would have no one to cheer you up like he always did. You didn't exactly ever speak positive of those Muggles to my memory." The man named Arthur shakes his head at the end and says:  
"I should have seen it. I should have realized something was wrong. I just – Molly, she – she convinced me that a family of 4 behaved differently to each other than a family of 9 and I took that dumb answer for granted. I owe you big time, Harry." The man now looks at the angel pleadingly, but Harry shakes his head and says:  
"You owe me nothing, Mr. Weasley. I just wonder how much she actually knew of my homelife." Now the scarred man that makes me want to sit closer to Harry, just out of the urge to protect him, growls and says: "More than you want to know lad." And his actual real eye, which is dark of color, gleams with anger.

"Was that why you were so angry last night, Moody?" The youngest male redhead asks and the man named Moody spats: "If you don't want me that angry again, lad, you will refrain from talking about my meeting with that wench." The redhead turns white at the searing anger that sounds in the man's voice and trembles lightly.  
"How much did she know?" Harry then hollowly asks and he looks at Moody straight, his blue-green eyes now completely covered by the forest green hint I had seen before and Moody actually turns both eyes on the lad as he says: "Enough to make me worry about your sexual preferences, lad, let's keep it at that."  
This confuses me, but makes the two males next to Harry gasp and pull him close, tears coming to the eyes of the messy-haired male as he whispers: "They – they know about – about the –." But Moody nods, stopping him and says: "About that fat Muggle being guilty of four out of five, exactly Potter, good deduction."  
But while I am still no step further to figuring out this strange code language, does it seem as if the man named Potter is too worried about Harry to take in the compliment as he pulls Harry out of Sirius' grasp and does he pull Harry onto his lap, burying his head in Harry's hair and crying as he softly whispers: "My baby, my poor baby."

Harry seems just as hurt about whatever this coded message means and whispers: "I only remember it happening twice, mum. He drugged me the rest of the time." And finally do all the hints come together and I drop the book loudly, knowing I would have burned it had I held it a second longer. Everyone looks at me and I hiss:  
"Excuse me a minute." Quickly creating a Corridor the Darkness, leading to the floor above us and shooting into it, but stopping halfway through – at the part where my Nobody gave his life to protect Sora – and there I summon a hundred Dusks using the power I have within me thanks to my Nobody still being part of me.  
The Dusks, long white colored creatures with zips all over their bodies, their bodies looking like they have jumpsuits worn from head to toe and having no toes or fingers, only long tentacles, one on each end of the arm, attack me as soon as I summon my Chakrams and while pretending them to be the villain, do I let loose.

One by one the Dusks fall, all of them trying to come and some even trying to multiply, but I don't allow any of it as I weave and move through their ranks, from south to west, from north to east and so on and with every Dusk I pass another one is slain by my whirling Chakrams, the ends burning with the intensity of my anger.  
Finally I have worn myself out, my anger now at as low a fuse as my energy and I simply summon a last flame, let it surround the Chakram in my right hand and throw it just when the last of the Dusks tries to cleave me through with its tentacle, but before my Chakram can hit it, is it blasted to the side with a powerful shout of: "Reducto!"

Looking to the side, where the portal is from which I came, do I see Harry with a long fine stick in his hand, the tip of it ablaze and aimed at the recovering Dusk. I quickly throw my other Chakram at it and it vanishes upon first touch, set ablaze by the fire surrounding the weapon. All the while are my eyes on Harry.  
The boy seems uncomfortable by this and says: "You were gone for over twenty minutes. We were getting worried and then Sora said that someone called Axel died in here because of him. I – I just – I know dad will be angry with me, but I – I had to make sure you didn't die as well. I – I don't want that happening anymore."  
This both worries me as it's plain obvious that Harry has seen someone die himself and touches my heart as Harry is apparently willing to break the rules his dad set up to make sure I'm alright. I walk over, my anger now completely gone and tilt his head up with my forefinger as I say: "Thanks, I got it memorized." And I leave the room.

_**Harry's POV (Real short)**_

Ever since he arrived has Lea been someone I just can't keep my eyes off and while I had valiantly tried during the short time he was there before the reading started – hoping my dad would help me by keeping a meaningless conversation going – am I still quite aware of how much my behavior to Lea is upsetting the twins.  
Thanks to that is there no doubt in my mind left that the twins and Lea are the ones I dreamed about on the night of my arrival, but now I feel like an idiot for not telling either my dad or my mum as I just can't get up the courage inside me to use the dream as a valid excuse for me seeking out danger while worrying over my mates.  
I sincerely hope Dad will give me a chance to explain – and that the man will be patient enough to wait until we're in private – while also amazed that the man seems already attracted to me and I wonder if it is because of the change of my appearance, which is thanks to Sora unlocking so much inside me a few days ago.

I then shake my head and think: "There is just too much happening here. Sora and Riku arriving, Sirius explaining me my true parentage, the discoveries the others make about my life due to the reading, Figgy and those Muggles getting arrested and now Sora and Riku dating and me finding my three mates."  
I shake my head at this, knowing it's due to everything I've already been through in my previous school years that I am still able to keep a steady head, even with everything that has been going on around me and while wondering how I – by myself – can prove to be enough to satisfy the needs of 3 mates, do I walk back out.

_**Lea's POV**_

I sincerely hope I didn't shock Harry – or perhaps scare him off by going too fast for his liking – as he seems to take quite a bit of time after I left the Corridor and while I use this time to make sure my mate doesn't get in trouble with his dad, explaining Sirius that he didn't seek out danger as I had all the Dusks under my control.  
Riku and Sora help me here, explaining how I have the distinct ability to control certain creatures and how there were once others who could do the same – Riku even going so far as telling them about how Malificent gave him control over the Heartless – and then finally Harry steps out of the Corridor of Darkness, me closing it behind him.  
My worries, however, grow as he seems lost in thought as he sits back down and then Sirius hugs him and says: "Make sure you take one of us with you next time, okay pup?" And Harry nods blindly, but then seems to realize that Sirius isn't angry with him and the man says: "Lea covered for you, together with Riku and your brother."  
Harry sends me a small smile at this, his smile wider when he turns to his brother and I feel like punishing myself as I definitely went too fast with the little angel. Deciding to try and get him alone so we can talk about all this at a later time, I take a deep breath and thumb through the book, drawing everyone's attention as I read.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 77 – OotP **_

"The Department?" Harry asks and Sirius answers: "The Order." Making Harry nod, while the twins grumble, but the elder man seems to marvel at how well Harry responds to the strict tone in Sirius' voice and one of the twins asks: "Aren't you curious at all, Harry?" And the other one ends: "You usually are."  
But then Harry says: "Which usually happens after I meet an adult, try to see if I can trust them and then find out I can't. Sirius has never, since he offered me a home, let me down once, so – I guess I just don't want to let him down either and that makes it easier to suppress my curiosity concerning those plans."

The twins look at each other and then Harry says: "It's like when your dad tells you not to go somewhere and when Molly does. Your dad has always been there when you needed him and often kept you away from Molly's full wrath. Therefore, you'd rather disappoint her than your dad, am I right?"  
And all five of the redheads, from the one I can now discern as Bill to the youngest male, nod in agreement, making Arthur smile at them all, his eyes showing how grateful he is to have such loyalty coming from his sons and while I hope to one day share in that loyalty with the rest of this large group, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 77 – OotP **_

"Something that will never happen again unless that lousy bag of bones is under strict guard and oaths, I assure you." Sirius growls and I wonder what could have happened, but the way he holds Harry close tells me enough to know that I shouldn't find out before I meet this Mundungus Fletcher, or the man won't like the consequences.  
Then I quickly look at the twins, as my eyes had strayed back to Harry before turning to the book and they seem to have noticed the small look as their eyes are now promising pain beyond words if I dare do so again. Knowing I need to talk to them, as instincts are something no man can control, I hope it will be over soon and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 77 – OotP **_

"She must have taken pleasure out of the fact that the bastard was still scared of me. Has been agreeing with everything I said since I showed him what I thought of his handling of the situation a week ago." Sirius growls, his anger obviously aimed for both the Fletcher man and the Ginny girl and I ask:  
"How bad is that Dung anyway? That girl I now know of, but the guy? What did he do?" And when Sirius hisses: "He forced my baby to abandon the rule where he would never knowingly endanger his own life." Do I know that Mundungus Fletcher will soon meet my Chakrams and with that, do I calm my anger as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 77 &amp; 78 – OotP **_

"He shouldn't even be feeling confident enough to dare look at my son. How did I not notice that?" Sirius growls and Harry asks: "You were keeping an eye on him and not on where he was looking?" The man sighs, his anger obviously gone and he says: "Probably spot on, kiddo." Making Harry smile widely as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 78 – OotP **_

Now a confident smirk appears on Harry's face and he says: "She knows I helped make the dinner we all ate back at the Leaky Cauldron before Third. She dared me to a baking contest before my fourth and her kids – except Ginny – ate more of my stuff than hers. She knows I can outdo her, so she tries to keep me from the stove."  
Now the kids all laugh and James asks: "So you got your grandma's baking skills, huh?" And Harry, who shows a pride that I have barely seen on his face since my arrival – and that apparently intrigues the others in the room as well – says: "You haven't tasted a cake until you tasted a cake of Harry James Potter Black."

And while the two parents smile widely at their last names being acknowledged, does Hermione giggle and say: "I know yours was a few days ago, but seeing what we read, why don't we have a new birthday party with Harry making the cake while we prepare the rest. That way, it can be like a surprise party."  
This, while her red-haired friend had wanted to object at first and while Harry had wanted to object at the part of us preparing the rest, do both of them now smile at the girl and the elder man named Dumbledore says: "As Harry's hearing is in three days time, I suggest we read up to that part and then prepare ourselves.  
Once we have settled that matter we can work on the birthday party. Does everyone agree." The whole group nods, but I purse my lips as Harry had turned white at hearing how close he was to his hearing. Wanting to know who could be foolish enough to accuse such an angel of anything, but being an angel, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 78 – OotP **_

"Mostly because he saw me glare at him, telling him to feel bad about everything he caused my little baby." Sirius glares and he goes on: "I mean it, I was so angry that day, I almost spilled the beans." This gets my attention and I ask: "Why didn't you?" But this seems to be the wrong move as the answer seems to depress him.  
Sirius lowers his head and says: "I lost Sora before I could even properly look at him and I feared the same would happen to Harry, so I had to fake that he wasn't mine. Everyone believed that and there were members of the Order at that meeting that still believed I had lost my sanity while in prison. I didn't want to confirm that for them."  
I nod at the man, feeling terrible for him that he had to give up so much just to protect his family and say: "I don't think I've ever seen a man more selfless and caring for others than you, Sirius. If you had lived in Radiant Garden, where I come from, you would have been chosen as our Leader from day one, no doubt about that."  
Sora and Riku nod at this and Sora says: "I have no doubt that if Ansem the Wise was here, he would say the exact same thing. He'd take you on as his apprentice and he would name you Leader within a month." And while Riku nods, confirming my and Sora's words, does Sirius rise his head back up smiling at the two of us.

Then suddenly Dumbledore says: "I think I know a good way to further prove this fact, Sirius." Everyone looks at him and he says: "I think it would be a good idea if you start your own Department inside the Ministry for Magic, a department where we can work towards better Muggle-Magical relationships in our world."  
This makes Sirius look shocked and he says: "With all due respect, Albus, but I highly doubt Fudge will agree with that, not to mention the amazing danger you're putting me in if you even try setting that up during this period of time." The elder man seems confused, while others are still shocked at the decision and Sirius says:  
"Fudge is being fed lies and deceit by Malfoy and his money. Even if we can get such a Department off the ground, Malfoy will instantly be told of this, which means Voldemort will know of it, which will make for Voldemort targeting my family even more than he already does. I can't take that risk, Albus, you can't ask that of me."

The elder man seems shocked and then lowers his head as he says: "Sirius, I apologize. You are indeed right. Voldemort is after your family for too many reasons already. Setting you up with a Department like that would be like sending you to Voldemort himself in a Christmas wrapper. I'm sorry I didn't realize this error."  
The father of my little angel nods, his face worried and stern, but not angry and he says: "As long as you discuss your plans with us and listen to us and our opinions of this world and this war, you'll be just fine as our Leader, Albus. You just need to work on your communication and your consideration, okay my friend?"  
Albus nods and Harry mutters: "And he ain't the only one." Making me laugh, while Sirius ruffles his hair and says: "I know, kiddo, but let's work at our issues one at a time. We worked out the Dursley problem and now we're dealing with these books and the Molly-Ginny problem. Let's keep it at that, for now." Harry nods and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 78 &amp; 79 – OotP **_

Now James turns to Sirius in confusion and asks: "Since when are you a cat-lover? I thought you said that the only reason you didn't chase after McGonagall was because you respected her too much as a person. You even fought with Lily over that cat she bought when we moved together with Harry to Godric's Hollow."  
Sirius rolls his eyes and says: "Crookshanks earned my trust and respect, Jamie. He helped me when I needed it most and if it weren't for him, Harry would still be in the belief that I had betrayed you and that Pettigrew was someone I murdered 14 years ago." Now James, Sora, Riku, Ariel, Erik, Tarzan and I are wide eyed and I ask:  
"Why would he think that? I know you kept with that ridiculous lie of you being his godfather and all, but why on earth would he think you a murderer?" And Sirius sighs as he says: "Because Pettigrew tricked me, Lea. He used the fact that we told no one of Harry's real parentage or the switch and framed me.  
He made sure I caught up with him a few blocks away from the Ministry, where the Aurors could come quicker than a Firebolt can fly, made it look as if I had him cornered, sent worried, scarred glances at the surrounding Muggles and then shouted about my betrayal and killed them, escaping as a rat after cutting off his finger."

By now all of us are shocked silent and James asks: "That – that still doesn't explain a thing. Why would Harry believe those idiotic lies to this day? That happened years ago. You had plenty of time to– ." But then Sirius interrupts him and says: "Crouch, Jamie, Barty Crouch senior." And this name seems to say it all.  
Instantly fury is written all over the face of the gentle mother and he whispers: "He didn't." But then Kingsley shocks us all and says: "He did, James, and he went even further than Sirius even knows." Everyone looks at him and he says: "As you know was I also appointed Harry's godfather and I wanted to make use of that.  
I tried to reason with Crouch that he should let me care for Harry, that he should reconsider how he sent Sirius to Azkaban, that he was breaking the laws created by two very powerful people, but nothing I said worked. In the end, that man got the truth out of me. That I knew Sirius was Harry's father and me the godfather."

The man shakes his head and says: "Up until that day, James, up until that day did I hold as much respect for him as for your father, but when Crouch discovered that Sirius had lied about his son's parentage, did he threaten me to silence in the most horrendous way; a way that made me urge to kill him, had I not been an Auror."  
Everyone looks at the man and he turns his head to Sirius, his brown eyes almost black with pent-up anger and he says: "He threatened to pull Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan out of prison, let them unite with Lucius and Narcissa and let them fight for Harry's custody together – with Bella getting first custody rights."  
All of those from this world gasp and I instantly realize that this Bellatrix woman is really bad news as Sirius whimpers: "That – that – that was – was the whole second – second reason why –." Kingsley nods, while James clings to Sirius to comfort him and Harry and Sora look at their father with sheer worry as the bald man says:  
"The whole second reason why you hid Harry's true heritage. You were – back then by rights – afraid that those five and your parents would gang up and make you lose Harry before he was even born. You were afraid of a repeat of what happened with Sora, but then through your own family." And instantly my heart goes out to the man.

Harry and Sora quickly hug their father, Harry having tears in eyes of obvious gratitude and he whispers: "Wise, caring and selfless. You really are everything I always wanted my dad to be." And this makes a small smile appear on Sirius's face as Sora says: "You definitely give my adoptive dad a run for his money."  
Making the black-haired man laugh as Kingsley turns to Harry and says: "I know we already have a lot from what we read, Harry, but I want you to know that I too have a Muggle friend in that neighborhood and she allowed me on the tea a lot of times, knowing I wanted to gather evidence to get you out of there."  
Now Harry looks shocked and he asks: "Why didn't you ever do it? You must have years worth of evidence by now." Kingsley nods and says: "I do, but when it comes to cases like this, I need the permission from the Minor in danger to arrest someone. That's why I waited until this reading. It gave me the permission I needed."  
Harry nods and then Sirius whispers: "Thanks for looking after my boy, Kingsley, how much evidence do you have?" And the man withdraws a small square out of his robe that is no bigger than my iris, before tapping it with his wand and actually enlarging it to a large case file, from which quite a few file papers fall and hang out.

Everyone looks at the file in pure shock and the man says: "And that is only for that whale of a Dursley. When it comes to his sister and that son of his, I can make a file just as big as this one by combining those two. Only that Dursley woman has a file that I can safely hide in a simple file case somewhere, that small."  
Everyone looks at this shocked and Kingsley puts the fallen file papers back in the case, before shrinking it with another tap of his wand before he puts it back in his robe and says: "Like I said, when it comes to Crouch and Harry's caretakers, they can be glad my Auror job prevents me from going against the law.  
And I only keep myself from that because of my loyalty to Charlus and how amazingly he worked for that Department. If it weren't for that, Crouch and Sirius would have switched places and Dursley would be begging for a House-elf to sexually pleasure him, just to be rid of all the abuse I would put on his fat ass."  
Now everyone looks beyond shocked and Kingsley takes a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself and he says: "Let's just continue reading. The Muggle chapters are over, those Muggles are dealt with and we got a really hard chapter ahead of us." Everyone nods and while I feel new respect for the man, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 79 – OotP **_

Then suddenly Sirius shakes his head and asks: "It did?" Everyone looks at him and with a hand to his temple, does he say: "I – I don't remember. I mean, I remember going up, shutting that portrait, greeting Harry and being angry at Dung, but the first thing I remember after that was that incident with the twins and the knifes."  
Now the hugs that he is still getting from James, Harry and Sora turn worrying and Arthur says: "I know it can't have been Molly, Sirius. She was at the stove and I kept a constant eye on her because I was wondering if she would finally start listening to you." But then Harry frowns and asks: "Lea, can you read a certain part again?"  
I nod at him and he looks at his dad real fleetingly before walking over to me and pointing out the part that seems to have him worried. Wondering why this part could affect him like that, do I read to myself, mumbling the text softly, but come up blank and look at him again as he says: "Read out loud, please." I nod and read

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 78 – OotP **_

Instantly the scarred man seems to catch on what I can't and he says: "She was stirring a cauldron. She might be using two hands, but who says she had her wand?" Everyone looks shocked and Arthur says: "That's just it, Alastor, she wasn't. She wasn't using two hands or using her wand." But Alastor shakes his head and says:  
"I didn't mean her, Arthur. I meant her accomplice." And instantly I realize what the two saw that I missed as the twins gasp: "Ginny." Harry and Alastor nod and Sirius asks: "Arthur, what was Ginny's task?" And Arthur turns white as he seems to realize something horrible before he whispers: "Serving the drinks."  
Instantly we all gasp and Sirius says: "So that's what happened. She served me a spiked drink and I behaved in a way I normally wouldn't, at least not to my son." He then frowns and asks: "But why do that?" No one seems to have the answer and Albus says: "Let's see how the drink affected you." Sirius nods and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 79 – OotP **_

Now Sirius moans and says: "I swore myself I wouldn't say such things in front of my little boy. I'm trying to get him to stop risking his life and then I say things like that? I swore only Remus would be my vent for all my complains about being stuck here. That damned bint." He then turns to Arthur and says: "No offence, Arthur."  
But the balding man shakes his head and says: "We all agreed that Harry wouldn't be urged on to risk his life anymore, Sirius, so why Ginny would make you of all people be the scapegoat to give him the motivation to do so – I just don't understand either my daughter or my wife anymore. This is their fault, Sirius, not yours."  
Now the two men share a kindred smile with each other and I just know they will grow close as brothers over their mutual growing anger at these two women. In the mean time, do I feel my own anger abating at the sight of this growing friendship and I think: "I'll get some answers out of those two later." And I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 79 – OotP **_

"Wow!" One of the twins says shocked and the other goes on: "Time out!" Everyone looks at them and they chorus: "Wormtail?" To this Harry turns to his dad and asks: "You kept that a secret from them, while living in the same house, for a month?" But Sirius seems not amused and even seems angry, which confuses me.  
He then spats: "Remus and I swore not to use that name for him anymore after he escaped us. This is all that spiked drink talking. The only question is how that little bint knew that retched nickname." Now the twins look at each other shocked and then one of them asks: "So it's true?" And the other goes on:  
"Peter Pettigrew is really Wormtail?" But Remus says: "He was Wormtail – until he betrayed us, killed Lily and took Harry all the family he ever had. After that he became Peter for me because I believed him dead, but when I found out the truth, Sirius and I discussed long and hard about a new nickname for him."

Everyone, especially the twins, look at Sirius and Remus intrigued and Sirius spats: "Tailrunner. Because that little slime bal thinks only of himself and runs to the one with the most power with his tail between his legs whenever possible. To us in school and to Voldemort when he needed him, both 14 years ago and last year."  
Everyone nods at this and then one of the twins asks: "Does – does that mean that –." And the other goes on: "That you three are the other three Marauders?" And together they chorus: "The biggest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen?" And this makes a small smile appear on Sirius' face, which is enough for both the twins.  
They squeal loudly, their hands in front of their mouths and noses and then the left one asks: "Who's who?" But Harry, with his eyebrow raised and his smirk looking just too cute on his sweet angelic face, asks: "Can't you guess?" Making the two of them put their heads together and whisper almost soundlessly.

They then, after about ten minutes, turn back and turn to Remus as they ask: "Moony?" And the man actually lets out a real wolf howl, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end in shock and enlarging the smiles on the twins' faces as they turn to Sirius and ask: "Padfoot?" Enlarging Sirius' smile before he starts to change.  
Wondering how that can be possible, my eyes widen as a large, bear-sized, black-furred dog suddenly stands on his place, the back legs on the floor and the front legs leaning on the wooden table as he has his tongue out at the two of them and barks loudly, shocking Sora out of his stupor and making the boy tentatively reach a hand out.  
Sirius sees this and instantly moves his head under the hand of his son, Sora smiling and happily petting his father's dog-head while I feel as if my mind is about to explode because of what I just saw happening. In the mean time are the twins almost giddy with excitement, the two of them bouncing on their seats as they ask:

"Prongs?" And while I feel as if nothing can amaze me anymore, does James stand up and does he stand to the left wall of the small, but wide kitchen and my mouth almost drops onto the book as his body changes into that of a brown-colored stag, with a small tuft of black hair between his ears, an amazing set of antlers and brown eyes.  
The whole animal is almost thin enough to let another stag stand next to him in the small pathway on this side of the kitchen/dining room and his eyes actually show his care and his love and he carefully moves his head to softly rub over the hair of first Sora and then Harry, Harry not shocked enough not to hug his mum around the neck.  
James then changes back and hugs his son back, a large smile on his face and Sirius does the same, bobbing the hand off his head and pulling Sora in a close, tight hug with a large smile on his face, while the twins seem ready to faint from excitement at seeing all they've just witnessed – and I feel ready to follow them.

Then Ariel asks the question that is on my mind and asks: "How did you do that?" And James answers: "As long as you're not a werewolf or under the age of fifteen, anyone with a truly powerful magical core can reach deep inside themselves and find an animal that represents them. That's called an Animagus."  
The woman seems amazed and I wonder if – with the magic we have learned from Master Yen Sid – Sora, Riku and I can learn to be Animagus as well and Sora apparently reads my mind as he asks: "You think that, with us being Keyblade Wielders instead of wizards, we can learn to be Animagus' too, mum?"  
And the man smiles as he says: "Best first get you your own wand and get to Potter Manor to rate the strength of your core. If it's not strong enough, we'd be taking too big a risk." The brown-haired boy nods and Sirius says: "It might be that you kids are old enough, Sora, but that your form of magic makes your core not strong enough."

Now Sora looks slightly down and he asks: "So it's possible that our Keyblade Magic came from something else than our wizarding core and that that hampered the growth of our cores?" Sirius nods and says: "Which is why it's so important for you three to go to Hogwarts this year." Shocking Kairi, Riku and Sora.  
Then Harry, all excited over hearing this asks: "Can they be in my year? I know Riku is older and all, but can they, dad?" To this Sirius looks to Albus and the man smiles at Harry's excitement as he says: "As long as they realize what a tough year they'll have ahead and study hard, do I not see why they shouldn't qualify for fifth years."  
To this Harry lets out a super excited: "ALRIGHT!" Actually jumping into the air with his right arm up and his left knee bent upwards before landing smoothly and turning red as Hermione, Ron and the twins laugh at his excitement. Harry then quickly thanks Albus and hugs Sora excitedly, before I continue reading.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 79 – OotP **_

"Which was probably exactly the opposite of what they had wanted when they spiked my drink, the dumb bints." Sirius growls, while he still smiles at the excited smile on Harry's face, who seems immune to the dark content of the chapter that I'm reading. Feeling happy for the sweet angel, do I read on with a smile.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 79 – OotP **_

Now Sora, Riku and Kairi share a look and Riku asks: "Sirius, do you think you can show me the core of this place? The magical core, I mean? Where all the spells and the enchantments and the whole thing with those stuffed House-Elf heads comes from." Now Sirius grimaces and says: "I guess so, but why would you want to go there?"  
And Riku says: "I have the ability to turn any shade of Darkness, no matter how strong, back into a form of Light. Maybe if I can see what kind of dark magic is holding this place together, I can cast a Keyblade spell on it and cause for this house to clean itself up." Sirius looks shocked and asks: "You think you can do that?"  
And Sora smiles widely as he says: "My Riku can even beat the Darkness of the Strongest Heartless in our Universe and that Heartless was able to turn human. There is no darkness my Riku cannot beat." And while he had wrapped an arm around Riku before talking, does he now pull Riku even closer, still smiling widely.

Then Riku sends him a loving smirk and almost purrs: "You going to keep calling me yours from now on, Sora? Or should I just kiss you enough times that nickname will stick forever?" Sora turns beet red at this and says: "I can't help it. I've been I love with you for 4 years and my Veela knows it. He's possessive – and so am I."  
He ends, the blush even worse and his voice almost soft enough that I can't hear him, but then Riku laughs and says: "He's not the only one." Sora looks at Riku and the boy says: "Sora, if I had let myself be led by my possessiveness, you would have known of my love for you since you met Leon at the Bailey."  
Now Sora looks shocked and I remember that the young lad met Leon at the Bailey right at the start of his adventure against Organization 13. Amazed that Riku has been holding back on his possessiveness for that long, do I think: "Wonder if the twins will be have the same problem when I confront them about my and their feelings."

But then Sora pulls my attention away from where it was currently getting to – namely the object of my and the twins' mutual affection – as he pulls Riku into a searing kiss and whispers against his lips: "Best mate ever. I love being a Veela – even if I fell for you long before I turned sixteen." He ends with a laugh.  
Now Riku laughs along and asks: "Really, and when exactly did you fall for me, Mr. Lovely?" And Sora turns red at the nickname before he says: "I started realizing it after I heard of Kairi being kidnapped, as I still – for reasons I didn't understand back then – worried for you more than her, but really realized it – at the Stronghold."  
This confuses both Riku and myself and Sora says: "Kairi allowed me to see you under that guise of Ansem and when I did, I didn't see the Riku remembered from before we closed the Doors to the Realm of Darkness, I saw the Riku you had become over the year I was asleep and – well, my heart stopped at that very sight.  
There and then I realized I was in love with you and that realization together with the relief of finally knowing you were out of the Realm of Darkness, that you and I were back as a team, was enough for me to cry like I did. I wanted to tell you there and then – but – I – I didn't know how to and then – you – well, you know what you said."

Riku nods and smiles at his mate as he says: "I always wondered why you suddenly lost control like that, especially because until then I thought you had the hots for Kairi." He then turns grim and says: "Especially seeing that cave painting you made." Sora looks at this – and his mate's grimness – confused and Riku says:  
"The painting you made in the Secret Place – of you and Kairi sharing a Paopu fruit." Now Sora looks shocked and says: "Riku, every guy on the Island did that. I just – I just did that because Kairi and I had carved our faces there when we were kids and – and the Paopu fruit to her stood for the promise I made her when we were little."  
Now Riku looks shocked and intrigued and Sora says: "When we were little, there was that meteor shower, remember? And Kairi got scared of it, so I acted all brave and stuff and promised her I would always protect her. I just revisited the painting we made shortly after that meteor shower and carved the fruit as symbol of my promise."  
Now Riku smiles, his eyes showing the same love he has been showing Sora since this morning and Sora says: "I made that cave painting like that, because I promised Kairi I would always protect her. You're the only one that I would – in real life – share a Paopu fruit with, Riku, and that's a promise." To this Riku kisses him and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 79 &amp; 80 – OotP **_

"And here my memory came back. I remember that scream, but I don't recall a single bit of that conversation." Sirius says, his face more confused than angry and then he sighs: "Not that I proved to be a good father there, so I guess they succeeded, after all, even if they were interrupted before they had planned."  
Now James hugs him close and Alastor whispers to Albus: "Send those two to a Holding cell with all the security on it and put a Glamour on the cell door to make them look like regular criminals?" Albus nods and says: "Just make sure we have our people guarding them at all times." And instantly Bill says: "I'll do it."  
Everyone looks at the man and he says: "I – out of all those in my family – have the most experience with all kinds of curses and hexes that witches and wizards can throw at you to have their ways. I even battled some enchanted corpses just last year and those were persuasive. And to top it all, Ginny still respects me, the book proved that."  
Everyone nods and Albus says: "You, Kingsley and Alastor can transport them to holding cells after we've reached the chapter of Harry's hearing. Until then, Alastor, please keep your eye on them." The two men nod, Arthur looking at Bill with a mixture of pride and worry and Alastor moves his fake eye up to the ceiling as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 80 – OotP **_

"Talk about being a filthy hypocrite she is." James growls at this and he goes on: "It's bloody tradition for witches and wizards, who turn seventeen, to spend as much as they can of that same school year or the following summer using magic. What makes her think she can force the twins to break that tradition. For heaven's sake."  
Then Bill growls: "And it even gets worse." To which James asks: "She makes it sound as if you were all angels and the fault lies entirely with them?" To which Bill asks: "How did you know?" And James answers: "I once saw her do that when the twins were two. Gid and Fab put a stop to her back then, but – with them gone."  
Now the eldest Weasley nods, his face as depressed as that of James and Harry is the first to react, hugging his mum tightly as he turns to Bill and Arthur and says: "Professor Dumbledore once told me that the dead that we love never truly leave us, that they live inside us and that we recall them more clearly in times of trouble."  
Now the two eldest men of the red-haired family smile at Harry gratefully and while Albus smiles in pride for Harry having remembered these words, does James hold back a small sob as he hugs his son tightly, whispering: "My sweet, empathic little baby." Making Harry smile widely at his mother before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 80 – OotP **_

Now James looks at Arthur in shock and the man sighs as he says: "I wanted to avoid a bad fight between them. I was afraid Molly's anger for their dreams could push them away like my anger at Cornelius pushed Percy away. I was – I was just trying to defuse the tension." James nods and smiles as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 80 – OotP **_

"Didn't feel the need to Apparate? If Hogwarts hadn't been warded as strongly as it is, I would have Apparated from my dorm to the Great Hall and to all of my classes every day and she bloody well knows it too. I even Apparated from the gates straight to the train when Hogwarts let out for my final year." Bill says in shock.  
He then turns to the twins and asks: "Don't tell me she uses me and the others like that every time she thinks you did something wrong?" But the twins shrug and one of them says: "We're used to it." Before the other ends: "Tune it out most of the time, really." And their brother looks at them shocked as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 80 – OotP **_

"Which was more because I was angry that she was disrespecting my need not to cause a scene and to prevent a fight than because of what she said. She knew I was afraid of fights driving us apart and she was still screaming at you like that." Arthur shakes his head and says: "I really need to find a better wife and mother."  
To this Sirius and James share a glance and then Harry asks: "Mr. Weasley, if I can get my Empathic Veela powers under control, I wouldn't mind using them to see who could really respect and love you the way you deserve, you know." Now Arthur smiles at the beautiful, kind angel and I feel new love grow in my heart for him as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 80 &amp; 81 – OotP **_

"Trust me, I saw Molly's face and she heard it." Arthur says, now laughing at the misfortune of what was once his wife and I feel pure relief that this man is letting go of a woman that is so obviously bad for him and for the family of my little angel. Knowing I really shouldn't be calling him that, I shake my head and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 81 – OotP **_

Now the woman in question wrinkles her nose in disgust and says: "Thanks a lot, Harry." But Harry retorts: "It was fleeting. It looked funny as crap when I took a closer look at it. Dudley should be wishing for a nose like that – with how he's growing out to be." To this Sirius hits him over the back of his head and says:  
"I sincerely hope you mean that as a retort for all he has said and done to you." Harry nods and Sirius nods as he goes on: "Then I won't reprimand you. I don't like it that you insult people behind their backs, but some deserve retribution and Dudley is definitely one of them." Harry smiles at his dad and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 81 &amp; 82 – OotP **_

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me that guy still has a gambling problem." James moans and Harry says: "He does. He even betted on me during the Tournament." To which all adults shout: "HE DID WHAT?" And Sirius grabs Harry's shoulders, turning the boy to him as he almost spats: "How?" To which Harry trembles and says:  
"Ask the twins. They know all about it. Ask them, not me." And apparently does Sirius recognize the fear in his son's tone and he calms down and hugs his son tightly, whispering words of comfort and apologies in his hair as Harry slowly calms down, his arms wrapping themselves around his dad before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 82 – OotP **_

"That was actually the only time I agreed with her." Sirius says, his tone softer, but still angry as he has Harry sitting crisscross on his lap with his chin buried deep in the hair of his son and he goes on: "And that wasn't just because of how he let his little business deals get in before my baby boy's health and safety, I assure you."  
He then turns to Ron and the twins and says: "I don't approve of how your mother turns in the future, boys, but I do hope you will listen to her on this ground as Dung is just not someone you can trust when it comes to business deals." The three boys nod and Arthur sends Sirius a grateful smile before I continue reading.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 82 &amp; 83 – OotP **_

"And that's nothing compared to what I want to do when I think about it – and that's when I'm in a good mood, so to say." Sirius growls angrily and Harry asks: "You aren't going to forgive him anytime soon, are you?" And Sirius growls as an answer before he calms down again and softly goes on and says:  
"Harry, Veela are the most loyal of all Magical Creatures. There is no creature more loyal to his family than a Veela. Only Werewolves are slightly less loyal to their packs, but there has never been exact proof of the amount of difference. So Dung allowing for my youngest son to be attacked – no, forgiving is not an option."  
Now Harry smiles widely as he hugs his dad tightly, lying his head on his dad's chest and somehow making himself small enough to fit into Sirius' hug well enough I almost lose sight of the beautiful angel. Wishing I could one day do the same, I vow to myself silently to wait until the Hearing is over and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 83 – OotP **_

"And here things turn to hell." Sirius growls, his anger obviously back and Harry turns to his mum, slightly moving out of the embrace as he asks: "Are his emotions always all over the place like this?" Shocking Sirius stupid and making the other adults burst out laughing, me having the close the book as I lie a hand over my tearing eyes.  
Wiping away a few of the tears, I look around and see Sirius sending a fake glare at his son, who looks up at him with the innocence of a newborn kitten, while James is leaning onto Sirius' back, his arm slung over the man's shoulders as he laughs himself silly and when everyone is done laughing, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 83 – OotP **_

Now Sirius sighs and says: "I was just trying to take a small bit of my role as Harry's dad on me and get that whole compromise plan going. I did it in front of the other kids to prove that I could be a responsible parent and to make sure they wouldn't get inquisitive afterwards." This makes those who had been there that night turn red.  
Then Dumbledore says: "Sirius, it's quite obvious that you have the best experience when it comes to being a parent and a member of the Order out of all of us. Can I be assured that if we tell you everything, you will only tell the kids what they do and what they don't need to know?" Sirius nods and says:  
"I'll just tell them whatever we're sure Voldemort already knows, in return that they won't try to find out things he doesn't know yet. You know, so that if they find out those things, it can't accidentally fall to the ears of say – Snape or even the young Malfoy heir." Everyone nods at this, while Albus looks troubled and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 84 – OotP **_

Now James turns to Sirius and asks: "Why didn't you just tell them there and then that you were Harry's dad?" And Sirius sighs as he says: "As I didn't want that falling in the wrong hands either and Dung was there. I didn't want him telling any of his little criminal friends." To this the twins share a look and then one of them says:  
"But Dung was there." And the other goes on: "When Sora arrived." And Sirius rolls his eyes and says: "Yes, and I made sure to put a huge threat on Dung, not to mention a small Potter warning spell Charlus taught me, to make sure he wouldn't blab his big mouth away before letting him leave that night, I assure you."  
Now the twins snicker, obviously envisioning how terrified Dung must have been when Sirius cursed him like that and I smile in pride of the wise move of the angel's father, while Harry sighs in relief and says: "Let's just make sure we keep putting spells on Dung until mum can safely reveal himself." Sirius nods at this and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 84 – OotP **_

"For support or because you weren't sure if he could hold in his temper after being unable to raise his own son for all these years?" James asks and Remus sighs: "The second, but not for the reason you just said." Making James moan and roll his eyes, while I feel curious as to what the man's reasons could be before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 84 – OotP **_

"Although I cannot deny the wish that he still was, if only to catch up on the years that I lost." Sirius sighs in despair and Harry seems contemplative as he asks: "I could try and make some more de-aging Potion for when I graduate, but then – I might have to leave behind my mates as they would be many years older than me if I do."  
Sirius sighs and says: "It's okay, Harry, with our current environment, I wouldn't want you de-aged anyway. The way you are you can at least defend yourself would you need to and that's what's currently most important." Harry nods at this, but I can tell he feels bad for his father and I smile at the angel before reading on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 84 – OotP **_

Now Sora, Riku and I myself gasp and James whispers: "That disgusting bint did not just say that." But everyone here nods and Harry says: "Sora, Riku and Kairi appeared only a few arguments after this." Now Sora hits himself on the head and says: "Let's hope we came before she really crossed the line." I nod at this and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 84 – OotP **_

"More like I have a new chance with the family I once had in my Jamie and his parents, you dimwit." Sirius growls, while I can tell by the fury in his voice at the last word that he really wanted to use a more vile curse word and James and Sora quickly hug him as James says: "And that chance is now, love, that chance is now."  
This makes Sirius calm down and the man even takes an extra deep breath to make sure he stays calm before he says: "You're right, Jamie, and I won't let that woman get in my way ever again – or anyone else for that matter." Now James smiles widely and then Riku makes me proud to be part of his team as he says:  
"No one will ever break this family apart again – not before I become part of it." And Sora turns red at the implications, while James smiles and Sirius smirks as he says: "First you better prove your worth to us, young man." And Sora shouts: "DAD, COME ON!" Making everyone laugh hard before I continue reading.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 84 – OotP **_

Now the laughter leaves me in a single blow and my eyes widen as I reread this sentence, thinking: "What sweet angel wants to be his mother? Kids their age should want nothing to do with their parents, especially not that close. What on earth did my angel go through that he started believing he should be someone else?"  
Then Sirius sighs and says: "And that's what happens when you compare someone to other people too many times." To which Lupin, Moody, Arthur and Albus all lower their heads, making me shocked that they actually compared Harry to James without Harry knowing a single thing about his mother. Feeling repulsed, I quickly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 84 &amp; 85 – OotP **_

"Why on earth did you even use that title?" James asks, obviously as disgusted with the current situation as I am and the man growls: "It was either that or change into my Veela form and rip her to shreds. I didn't want to commit such a crime, Jamie, not even if it would make people remember who Harry's parents really are."  
James nods, but then the twins shout: "Woohoo, we read of the future." Everyone turns to them and one of them says: "Sirius never got to say that." And the other goes on: "Sora, Riku and Kairi appeared right when he wanted to." And they chorus: "So we just read the first sentence leading into an alternate future."  
Everyone seems amazed by this and then Sirius sighs and says: "I can only imagine how bad that fight must have turned out without you three arriving there. She already behaved completely bonkers when you did, I fear how bonkers she will be without you doing so." Everyone nods and with a tense atmosphere around me, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 85 – OotP **_

"Which is exactly what I was planning to do from the start and what I have been harping about since all of you – especially the kids – got here, for crying out loud." Sirius growls in anger and James is quick to start caressing his hair and kissing his cheek, calming the man easily and making him smile at James as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 85 – OotP **_

"Who said anything about that?" Sora asks and Sirius rubs the back of his head as he says: "I did make it look like that was what I wanted to do when I approached Harry about the whole topic at the start of this." To this Sora shrugs and says: "You sure didn't give me that kind of impression." And Riku nods in agreement as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 85 – OotP **_

"Thank you, captain obvious, for realizing what I've been saying since the start of the bloody summer." Sirius growls and Lupin looks shocked as the man says: "Sorry, I just hate the fact that it took book-you this long to figure out what I've been talking about since we all got here." Lupin nods at his friend and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 85 – OotP **_

"His best interest? I highly doubt that, seeing what I was told yesterday." Moody says and Sirius growls: "That woman's just delusional. She's so deep into her own plans she really believes it for Harry's best. Her selfishness just got to her head." And Moody ends: "And her daughter's inherited it all, that's for sure."  
But then I see Harry shivering and Sora says: "Let's just not mention those women, alright, not now that we know what they've been doing to my little brother for all those summers." Everyone nods and Sirius pulls his son close, whispering an apology in Harry's hair and rubbing his side to calm him down as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 85 – OotP **_

Instantly silence rings through the room as everyone except Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ariel, Erik, Tarzan and I myself gasp in utter supreme shock, Sirius even turning whiter than the color of his own eyeballs and looking as if a skeleton has more of a tan than he does, while Harry whispers: "That – that – that – that – that –."  
But he seems unable to find a proper name to insult the woman and then suddenly Arthur shouts out in pure fury, his wand drawn as he storms for the staircase, but then a voice as cold as Vexen's when he's pissed whispers: "Wait in line, Arthur." And we all turn to look at where the voice comes from, all our eyes falling on James.

The man has his hands on his arm rests, curled into fists and holding onto the ends strong enough the wood is already splintering, while his entire body is stiff as a rock, his neck slightly crocked as he looks down at the other end of the table, his hazel brown eyes almost blackish brown as they swirl with magical fury.  
The man is obviously over the top with fury and he hisses: "That woman just officially paid her own death sentence." And he stands up, his own wand drawn and moves ever so slowly, obviously in an attempt to keep his rage under control, to the staircase. But before he can reach it, is Harry suddenly in front of him.  
The boy has his arms spread wide and while his shaky form shows that he too is holding back on his anger, are his eyes desperately searching for contact with those of his mother as he says: "Mum, don't. Don't do it. She's not worth you going to Azkaban for. Dad wouldn't want you to be a murderer. I don't want you to be a murderer."  
But then James smiles at his son, his eyes slightly turning back to their original color and he says: "Harry, Veela and their mates are exempt from the law if they are in the rightful belief that either the mate or the Veela –." But then Harry says: "But she never said this. It's only in the book. She never said it here."

And James stops in shock, the anger disappearing out of everyone as they all realize that the desperate angel is indeed right. This, in itself, seems to calm everyone down and James smiles at his son as he hugs the desperate little boy close and whispers: "Thank you, son. I'm glad you stopped me from losing my chance with you all."  
And Harry hugs the man back just as hard as he whispers: "I'm just as angry, mum, but we can't get her for this. For what she allowed those Muggles to do to me, yes, but not for whatever we read in the books. Not anymore." James nods and Sirius, now apparently calm, leads them both back to their seats as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 86 – OotP **_

Now James turns to the man, but then Remus says: "I can't give any explanation, James. This no longer concerns anything I already experienced, but I can only say that I often try to calm others as I know myself and I would have probably fought alongside Sirius had I allowed him to vent his anger like you just tried to."  
James nods, apparently calmed from what was clearly an attempt to get some explanation out of his friend and Sirius growls: "Doesn't mean I wouldn't have changed into my Veela there and then had this happened. You probably stopped me from ruining all of my carefully laid out plans. Thanks pall." Remus nods and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 86 – OotP **_

"Jugh, that last one really disgusts me." I mutter silently and Sora apparently hears me as he says: "And with good reason as that bint was trying to get together with Harry in the future we all came from, remember?" And while Harry pulls a disgusted face, do the others around the room nod, all of them equally disgusted.  
Yet, at the same time they are disgusted, does anger rage inside me and I hear a voice that sounds like Axel when infuriated shout: "No, he's ours. She won't get him! Nobody touches our angel." And I have no doubt in my mind that the twins are probably thinking the same thing as I try not to let the anger ring in my voice as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 86 – OotP **_

Now Harry winces and Sirius says: "At least you realize the consequences of your ridiculously vague letters. Really, next time any of you make plans regarding my little boy, consult me first, will you? Even if it's ridiculous that I know him better than you all seem to." Everyone nods, those of this world looking reprimanded and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 86 – OotP **_

This makes me raise an eyebrow and I think: "Teenage hormones – or something darker of nature?" And I decide to confer with Riku about this as the young man is the best in the whole group around me when it comes to the Darkness – even if that scarred man looks like he has plenty experience himself – and quickly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 86 &amp; 87 – OotP **_

Suddenly I see James and Sirius share a concerned look at the same time that Ron, Hermione and Harry do so and then Ron says: "Mum knows us. She knows of all the adventures we've been through together and she certainly knows our loyalty to each other like the back of her hand." The other two nod and Hermione says:  
"And she's been working together with Ginny for who knows how long. She even worked against Harry before he could be old enough to have conscious memories, so who says." And all three of them, together with James and Sirius says: "She didn't plan that whole argument from the start." And they all nod.  
Now Arthur lowers his head and says: "I do not want to know what she and that ex-daughter of mine could have tried to discuss while Walburga distracted us all. I just do not want to know." To which the scarred man seems to take pity on Arthur and says: "I'll keep further investigations on her out of your notice, Arthur."

The man nods and Kingsley asks: "You think further investigations will be necessary, Alastor?" And the man nods as he says: "I want to know why she didn't free James when Black escaped. Why she didn't come clean that one of his so-called victims was still alive. She obviously only cares for herself, so I want to know her reasoning."  
Kingsley nods, but then Harry growls: "I can tell you that one easily, Moody." The two men look at him and he says: "If she had freed my mum, she would lose her full control over me as she would lose her self-claimed role as my new mother. And she needs that for all the little plans she still has in store, so she kept mum prisoner."  
The scarred man and the tanned bald man share a worried glance and Moody says: "I got to admit, the lad's got a damned good observation point there." To which James sighs with his head down and says: "Something that is a Potter trait that shouldn't develop until the 16th birthday, when Magical Inheritances kick in."  
Now Harry looks confused and asks: "I thought those inheritances didn't kick in until the seventeenth birthday." And James says: "That only counts for those of Half-blood magical blood or Muggleborns. Even Squibs can sometimes get an Inheritance at Seventeen, but truly Most Noble and Most Ancient of lines get them at sixteen."

Harry tilts his head, making him look like a cute little kitten observing a ball of yarn and James says: "It all has to do with the power of the blood. The more Ancient the Blood, the stronger the DNA inside the magic. That's why Most Noble and Most Ancient lines get their inheritances earlier, they need more time to adjust."  
Harry nods and Hermione asks: "So blood really does matter in this world?" But James shakes his head at her disheartened tone and says: "Only when it comes to the power inside your magical inheritance. In the end – as most Light and Grey families know – the intent of the magic is what really matters in life and the future."  
Hermione nods and James says: "Short said, Harry might get stronger and more abilities than you will ever have because his blood – and with that the DNA of his magic – is a mix of two Most Noble and Most Ancient Lines, but if he were to do bad things with it, you would come out on top if you make something good of your future."  
This makes Hermione smile and then Riku turns to Sora and says: "No wonder you can beat me no matter how many times we use our Keyblades for battle. Your magic is way more powerful than mine will ever be." But again James shakes his head and says: "Your magic is also quite powerful, Riku, you're after all a Longbottom."

This makes Riku tilt his head and Sirius whispers: "We didn't tell him who his parents here are yet." Making James cringe before he says: "Longbottoms might not be as Ancient as the Potters or the Blacks – they lack about a 100 or so generations for that – but they've done something with their magic no one else ever has.  
They solidified it." This makes Riku tilt his head just like Harry, only this in turn makes Sora snicker and push his back into Riku's front as James says: "Longbottoms have the ability to store their magic. They can either put way more power into a spell than others could or draw out battles by using their magic in a more focused manner.  
This way, they are born with a much sturdier core than other infants and while they are known to have trouble with Accidental Magic, are they much better able to learn powerful spells, because their cores are so well-adapted to storing magic inside it and to using it in much more efficient ways than other magical families."  
Now Riku smiles and then Ron turns to his dad and asks: "Is there anything that makes our magic special, dad?" And Arthur smiles, before Moody asks: "Is this a reading or a History of Pureblood Magic lesson?" Making many of the others turn to look at him in shock, before James blushes and I read on, snickering softly.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 87 – OotP **_

"How is that a good thing?" James asks shocked and angered and Sirius whispers: "It's a good thing because else we would only have one son now." This makes the Axel inside me roar in anger yet again, while James whimpers and pulls his son close, pulling him onto his lap and whispering words of comfort to himself as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 87 &amp; 88 – OotP **_

"Not when it concerns my baby, apparently." James whimpers, obviously still scared out of his mind by the fact he might have lost Harry before his reunion with his son and Harry quickly hugs his mum back, now over the shock of the sudden change of seating and while Dumbledore lowers his head in shame, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 88 – OotP **_

"Why would that prove tricky? Surely those that are alerting them should be considered trustworthy as none of you would want to go back to the chaos you lived in for those years? Why doesn't that matter?" Sora asks shocked and Harry growls: "Because wizards lack common sense." Shocking everyone before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 88 – OotP **_

Now James seems to tense for an entirely different reason and he asks: "Wait a second, my baby tells the Minister for Magic that Voldemort is back and he isn't believed? What does Fudge think he's doing? Does he have any idea what he is calling my little boy by not believing him?" He rages at the end and Harry mutters:  
"As I said, they lack common sense, him most of all." Now James looks down at the boy, as Harry has shrunk down a little to make himself comfortable and he asks: "So you know?" And Harry shrugs as he says: "Yeah, I realized days ago he was calling me a liar on my aunt's murderer. Not hard to figure that one out, really."  
But apparently it is for others as everyone from this world is now wide-eyed and then the twins shout: "WHY DIDN'T WE USE THAT TO FIGHT OF THOSE LIES?" And Bill groans: "Because Harry is right, we really do lack common sense." And all those of this world lower their heads in shamed defeat before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 88 – OotP **_

Now Harry snorts and says: "If Dumbledore wanted to be Minister, he would have accepted the whole job the first time it was offered to him and, knowing the rumors I've heard, that was quite a while ago. Why Fudge thinks that's still a going threat after so long is just beyond me." And everyone looks at each other shocked at the end of this.  
Then Remus says: "Harry, the reason Fudge sees this as a threat is because people are still offering Albus the job after all these years and Fudge believes Dumbledore is spreading those lies because he has finally caved for the many countless requests." Now Harry shrugs and says: "Good reasoning, wrong person." Before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 88 &amp; 89 – OotP **_

Now James groans and says: "And that is exactly what started the whole Fudge-Potter feud. A Fudge became Minister and started hunting down powerful families for their gold, believing it the rightful property of the Ministry for Magic. Only the Potters defied them, using their cool reasonable logic and the Fudge was denounced as Minister.  
That angered the Fudge line, but because they couldn't fight that generation of Potters, did they call for a Family feud and since then have they been trying to get the Potters to surrender, if only to still lie claim on some of the Potter gold that that first Fudge was after so many generations ago. Never worked and then the agreement came."  
Harry sighs and says: "I'd love to find the person responsible for making Fudge forget about that agreement." But then James says: "Then you'd probably end up with Fudge's parents, Harry, as the Fudge's aren't exactly keen on reminding their offspring about agreements they made with other families." Harry sighs at this and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 89 – OotP **_

"Something I plan to justify real soon, if only to get that idiot to realize what he is calling my baby boy." James growls and then suddenly Harry looks up and says: "Just don't remind him of the agreement, mum." And instantly James, Sora and Sirius ask: "Why not?" And Harry looks at them all as he says:  
"Because while Fudge is a moron, he is at least a constant we will need during this war. We can always ask him to step down once the war is over, but if we let him lose position before the war even starts, we might lose the Ministry due to Voldemort putting one of his men in that exact position and we just can't have that."  
Now everyone looks at each other shocked and then Harry says: "Hey, I might not like people working at the Ministry, but I sure know how to use common logic." And many of those around me smile at the lad as James says: "I'll be sure to let Fudge know of your points when I meet him, son, he'll probably be grateful too." Harry nods and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 89 – OotP **_

"Yeah, but we're obviously going about it the wrong way." Sirius says and then he goes on: "Remind me to head for Gringotts, so I can get our shares of the Prophet back under our control. That way we can post a little article of our own and make the public realize just what the Prophet is making them think of our Heir."  
James nods and Remus whispers to Tonks and Kingsley: "With those three working together, I fear for what the Wizarding World will go through if they try and go against Harry now." To which Ron and Hermione, who sit close by, whisper back: "And we can't wait to see exactly that. Would be about time too."  
Everyone looks at them and Hermione says: "Let's just say that the teachers have been pretty blind when it comes to the student body scapegoating Harry over his scar and all of his actions, whether good or bad and that Ron and I are growing pretty damned sick of it." Everyone nods, some of us even more curious now, and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 89 &amp; 90 – OotP **_

"For which I will need to find a proper excuse as to why I thought that now that the Minister has seen you with the queen and all." Kingsley moans, but while Sirius turns red in embarrassment, does James snort and say: "As if you don't already have three excuses ready, Kingsley. Give me a break, I know you better than that."  
To this Kingsley laughs and says: "You're right, James, I just wanted your mate to sweat a little over the issues I was dealt with after the whole debacle. It's that I was handling the Dursleys or I wouldn't have come up with such a quick excuse in the first place." And while the man seems to remember the event quite happily, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 90 – OotP **_

"EXCUSE ME!" James suddenly shouts in pure rage and he goes on: "That last one better be only small talk and hearsay or whoever decided on that will get my entire Ancestral family on his neck – and trust me, we Potters don't fight fair when it comes to defending our inventions." To this Harry turns to his mum and asks:  
"The Order of Merlin was our invention?" James nods and seems to calm down as he turns to his son and says: "Our family is over 540 generations old and existed at least 10 generations before Arthur came to rule as King. One of our Main Crests even used to be a decorative piece of a sword of one of the Knights of the Round Table.  
According to the Potter Grimoire the piece was given to the Knight by Arthur himself after about three years of the Table being in existence and it has been one of our most valuable pieces since." Harry seems fascinated and amazed at the same time and I wonder if Merlin knew of this as James goes on and explains:  
"The Order of Merlin however, was something invented by our Ancestor about two weeks after Merlin made his last and most famous Journey to Expend His Magical Boundaries – the one from which he never returned – and was instated on Arthur's acceptance as a last sign to honor the man for all his tutoring of our king."

Now Sora, Riku and I are all amazed that Merlin is this famous in this world and James says: "It's been changed a couple of times over the centuries – as it was an actual Order of warriors during some point in time – but the Order of Merlin has always been something the Potter line holds great pride in – and no one messes with Potter pride."  
Everyone – even Moody – by now is fascinated and Harry whispers: "I love these small lessons." Sora and Hermione nodding – while I wonder why the second of them does – and then Albus says: "Don't worry, James, that thing about my Order of Merlin removal is indeed just hearsay, nothing more." James nods, now at ease, and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 90 – OotP **_

"I didn't mean it as such, Arthur." Albus says and he goes on: "I just stated this to prove that I wouldn't bend from the truth, no matter what people thought. I know what is the truth and I stand with it, even if I have been proven to be mistaken at other points that I believed the truth." And with this he turns, strangely enough, to Sirius.  
The black-haired man sighs with his eyes turned skyward and says: "Albus, we go over this conversation every week. As long as you keep making sure that Harry keeps to the 3 rules – whether he knows of them or not – and that he's safe while inside Hogwarts, then I have no reason to remain angry, alright."  
The elder man nods and Harry says: "And besides, it wasn't you who sent him to Azkaban without even a decent trial, that was Crouch – may he burn in hell." He ends with a hiss, to which Sirius hits him over the back of his head and says: "Whether he wronged me or not, you do not speak ill of dead Ancient Lines, understand?"  
Harry nods and asks: "Is that why it's always okay for the Malfoy's to make fun of the Weasleys? Because their line still exists?" And Arthur answers: "Under which. We also have other reasons, which lie a little deeper than that, but that remains between our two lines." Harry nods at the man and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 90 – OotP **_

"Not with the plans I have in store." Harry grins, but is then hit upside the head again and Sirius asks: "Do you seriously plan to break the rules we set up two days ago?" And Harry answers: "Of course not, dad. In fact, if my plans work, I won't have to face him at all as he'll be losing followers instead of gaining them."  
Now everyone looks at him in interest and he says: "We just have to integrate small things from the Muggle world into Hogwarts, like a few foods into the Feast, some storybooks into the library and then expand into Hogsmeade – especially in the bookstore, the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes. That will just be the first step, too."  
Now everyone is amazed and Hermione asks: "What exactly is your plan, Harry?" And Harry answers: "Use the smallest and most common things in a Muggle's life to get the wizards at Hogwarts – especially the Purebloods – to realize that Muggleborns aren't all that different – and help Muggleborns feel less homesick."

Everyone looks at each other shocked and Harry says: "It's simple logic. If you were stuck in a Muggle school as a Pureblood for ten months, you would feel the need to change things just not to feel homesick, so why wouldn't Muggleborns try and do the same to Hogwarts?" Now everyone nods in understanding and Harry says:  
"Just add – not replace or change, but add – a few, small amount of Muggle things that affect the everyday life to the Pureblood way of life at Hogwarts and it will make Muggleborns feel less as if they just stepped into a whole new world that will – eventually – make them feel scared and homesick and start to change things.  
It's just that simple." Harry ends with his arms crossed and Hermione mutters: "I got to admit that I miss not being able to tell my parents everything, because so many things are magical and hard for them to understand – so – I guess Harry really does have a point. Hogwarts is too magical for us Muggleborns to really feel at home."  
Harry nods and says: "And if just a few small things from the Muggle world would be added to that to make the balance between Magical and Muggle a little more even, less Muggleborns will feel that way and that will lessen their needs to change things to something they grew up with. It's all a matter of compromise."  
And while Sora is smiling at his little brother with Riku's head lying slightly on top of his, while James and Sirius have their faces almost breaking due to their proud smiles and while the other kids look at Harry amazed, especially the youngest redhead, and the adults look ashamed to not have realized the same, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 90 &amp; 91 – OotP **_

"Something I wish never existed in the first place." Sirius growls and while Harry now looks at the book in intrigue, does he turn to his dad and say: "Another reason then for me not to go after it, right dad?" And while many of the other adults were looking wary at first, are they now looking at the boy in shock.  
Sirius in the mean time smiles at his son widely and whispers: "You'd do that for me, kiddo?" And Harry answers: "If you don't want that thing to exist, then I have no reason to be near it. It would just remind you of its existence." Sirius hugs his son tightly and the other adults share looks of shame with each other as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 91 – OotP **_

"Not going to happen." Sirius snaps and Harry looks down as if he already guessed what his book-self was about to say. I then sigh as I know that the next comment will not be good for the budding relationship between father and son and take a deep breath, ready to defend my little angel would the need arise as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 91 – OotP **_

And this word is not just read by me, it's also voiced by Albus, Sirius, James and Remus as they all look at Harry, who still has his face down and says: "I just think on my feet a lot more when around friends. I didn't get the same things happening to me here as in the books, so I haven't seen reason to think things through."  
He then looks at his dad and says: "I know I can fight Voldemort from the sidelines if I just use my brains instead of my brawn. I don't have to come in contact with him if I stick with the three rules you set up and my plans for Muggle-Magical integration can wipe him out from the inside of his own little team of Death Munchers.  
I don't want to fight him, dad, but I do want to be ready to fight whoever tries to take me from the family you and mum and Sora have given me. I don't have to be in the Order to ask for that, do I?" And Sirius smiles at him widely, while the other kids nod in agreement with him as Sirius says: "No son, you don't."  
"And neither do any of you." Arthur then says as he looks at Ron, Hermione and the twins and when the kids smile at him widely, does he say: "I will be gone for work a lot, but if we can find a chef as great as your mum, do I think I can find the time to train you all one hour before bed." The kids smile at this and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 05, Page 91 – OotP **_

Then Sirius sighs and says: "We went about that the entirely wrong way. Now Harry and the others are still curious and from that curiosity will grow a need to know and that need – when unanswered by us – will lead them into exactly the location we don't want them at – and I'm not going to kid myself and say that will end well."  
Everyone nods and Harry says: "Seems we found the bad thing about this story. Wonder how much worse it can get." To this Hermione says: "We'll find out soon enough, Harry. Let's just read up until your Hearing and then call it a day." Harry nods, but I can tell that – like in the book – my angel rather doesn't think about the hearing at all.


	14. An Important Break

_**Chapter 14  
**__**An Important Break**_

_**Fred's POV**_

"I don't know who that new guy thinks he is, but if he thinks Harry is going to fall for him, he needs to get ready to fight. I know George and I are meant for Harry, his reactions to us since he came here prove that. We just have to get a minute to talk to him and see what he plans on doing. See where he thinks he stands and whatnot."  
I think angrily, while knowing that part of my anger is because of all that woman has tried to do to Sirius, angering and insulting him like she did and while I bless Sora and Riku for arriving when they did – because I sincerely don't want to have been there when that woman mentioned Azkaban – do I despise their team mate.

Yes, Lea definitely looks like a hot, amazingly well-toned man with hair that is so red it almost puts ours to shame, but he also has the looks of someone who knows others think him good-looking and takes advantage of that by flirting and dating whoever he pleases. And that is the kind of guy I don't want around my Harry.  
Harry's been through way too much and I still blame myself for the terrible things I did to him when he lost the 150 points, not to mention that I was forced away from defending him when that Bludger tried to take his head off and that George and I didn't find out about him saving Ginny until the morning after it happened.  
This all together makes George and me more determined than ever to make sure nothing and no one – who is out of our league – can hurt Harry and therefore do George and I silently wait for the chapter to be over, before we both stand up, look Lea right in the eyes and ask as one: "Can we talk to you in the hallway?"

Our fellow redhead nods and George and I lead him up a few of the steps, me taking the rear and using my wand to make sure there is a field of Silencing spells between us and the doorway to the basement kitchen, if only to make sure that Harry doesn't hear us fight or hears us confessing to how we feel – at least not yet.  
Then, about a quarter up the staircase, does George turn around, only to find Lea leaning against the left wall, which is without banister, with his arms crossed, an amused smirk on his face and his eyebrow raised up ever so slightly, which to us is only more confirmation that we are dealing with a self-centered prick.

_**George's POV**_

I can't believe this guy. He's clearly able to see that we mean business with this talk and still he leans there against that wall as if he doesn't have a care in the world – as if our beliefs of him aren't important enough for him to care about. Hating this guy for his arrogance, do I strongly say: "We need to talk."  
To which the man retorts: "Don't couples usually say that when they break up?" But I glare him silent and say: "Listen, _Lea_." I make sure to emphasize his name if only to get some emotion out of him and his eyebrows do lower themselves in slight anger as he hears this, but I ignore this and continue my spiel as I say:  
"We care for Harry way more than we let on and we know it. Harry means the world to us and we've been blaming ourselves for not being there for him long enough. But that was always for situations that were way out of our league and dealing with you isn't." Now the young adult raises his eyebrow and says:

"I didn't know I was a situation you had to deal with." But then Fred takes over and says: "Well you are. We know your kind, Lea. You're good looking, you know so and you take advantage of it. You flirt wherever you can, care nothing for other people's emotions and go from one fling straight to the next whenever possible."  
To this I go on: "And that is something we will not allow you to try. Not with Harry." But instead of the young adult starting to laugh, opening his mouth to insult us or even starting a threat, does he simply turn his eyes skyward, angering me even further before he calmly says: "Wow, you two just got me all wrong."  
This shocks the both of us and he says: "Let me tell you who I am. I used to be a young 9 year old, living in a town called Radiant Garden and dreaming of being the apprentice of our Leader, Ansem the Wise. I had a friend named Isa and together with him did I try all kinds of ways to approach Ansem and ask him to take us in.  
It failed day in, day out, but one day we succeeded and we got in. We dressed as his apprentices, joined his other apprentices and listened as his first apprentice, a guy named Xehanort, explained us about the Heart, how it could be made stronger only if it is lost before doing so and how we should be the first to try out this new technique.

Isa and I believed this was on the orders of Ansem the Wise and didn't want to get caught having snuck in, so we went along and that is how the Darkness took my heart, how I became a Heartless and how part of me lived as a Nobody for 11 years." This shocks both Fred and me and Lea seems pleased he has our interest as he says:  
"My Nobody Axel even became friends with Isa's Nobody Saïx and – and don't tell Sirius this – Sora's Nobody, Roxas." Now both Fred and I are beyond shocked and I think: "How could someone like Sora lose himself to the Darkness? Does that mean that Roxas is a Veela too? And where is Roxas now?"  
Lea then seems to read the questions off my face and says: "Axel and Roxas both became Renegades for the Organization, a group formed mostly out of the apprentices of Ansem the Wise and while Ansem himself was able to get Roxas and Sora back together, did my Nobody sacrifice himself to protect Sora."

Now I feel absolutely stupid as Axel must have done that out of the goodness of Lea's actual heart and I think: "Fred and I really owe him a huge apology." Before Lea says: "Axel died, my Heartless was already Slain and I returned to this body – this body that you see here – three years and four months ago – from the future."  
Now Fred and I have our heads hanging and Lea says: "Yes, I do know I'm good looking. Trust me, I had plenty of girls going after me in Radiant Garden after we defeated Master Xehanort, but they never caught my interest. Harry has – and with that he has my loyalty. And I know he has yours as well and I respect that."  
By now I have my hand in the back of my neck and I mutter: "Lea, we owe you an apology." But the man rolls his eyes again and says: "It's not the first time I've been accused of being a hot asshole." Now I have to hold back a snort and Fred says: "We never called you that." And Lea retorts: "No, but Jack has, plenty of times."

_**Fred's POV**_

"Who's Jack?" I ask exited, glad that Harry might have a third Veela partner who will treat him as respectfully and lovingly as George and I are planning to and Lea answers: "A guy who's as good looking as I am, but on different grounds and who believes my good looks will steal his girl from him, even if she doesn't see me that way."  
The guy shakes his head and says: "That guy has just too many self-confidence issues. I sometimes wondered if he was really that good-looking from himself. I know I got my good looks from all the training Axel went through when he worked for the Organization, but I never got why Jack looks so good and is still so insecure."  
He shakes his head again, staring into the other wall as if it has all the answers and then George and I share a glance and I say: "Jack's not the only one with that problem." Lea looks at me and I say: "Harry's the same. He'd sooner see the good in others than in himself and he barely ever accepts a compliment – even when he deserves it."

Lea sighs and says: "So why is he so insecure? A guy with those angelic looks –." But then George says: "He didn't always look that way. Up until the day Sora came, he looked exactly like James, but then with different colored eyes." Lea nods and seems to visualize this, before he shrugs and says: "Still looks cute."  
This makes George and me smile at each other and I say: "That's exactly what we think. We just want to wait until Harry is ready to come to us as we think he needs it as a way to boost his self-esteem. He has to believe he deserves to be with us – even if we think he has deserved that since he first became our little crush."  
Now Lea laughs and says: "Now who's sounding overconfident?" But I shrug and say: "It's not overconfident if you know it's for the best of your insecure beloved." And Lea nods at this, obviously in agreement as he asks: "So just send him small signs that we like him and leave the rest to him?" And both of us nod.

_**Lea's POV**_

"Do I feel glad we figured this whole thing out." Do I think as I see the two boys nod in agreement with my suggestion and while I feel stupid for giving them the same impression that makes it impossible for me to be friends with Jack – even if the guy has an amazing sense of humor – do I still feel glad to have the matters settled.  
I then look from one to the other quite closely as I want to be able to distinguish them at all times if we really are to start a relationship together with the little angel waiting for us downstairs and I got to admit that the differences are almost too easy to find – easy enough even that I find it stupid I haven't noticed them before.

Fred, who I believe is behind me, has some darker streaks of red in his fringe and has slightly thicker eyebrows, while his chin is only half an inch shorter than George's and his frame seems about a quarter of an inch taller. The last clear difference is that Fred's eyes shine with hidden wisdom and quite a bit of intelligence.  
George on the other hand has slightly more hazel than amber brown eyes and has thinner eyelashes, while his eyes shine with mischief and a need to work hard. His shoulders are slightly stockier than his twins' and his fingers are ever so slightly thinner, while his fingernails prove that he is the worker of the two of them.  
Amazed that those small differences can be so well hid by them speaking like one and them constantly sitting together, do I feel as if I just made a huge breakthrough in this house – one that will definitely help me get closer to who I am now quite sure are to be my partners for the rest of my life, which makes me smile widely.

_**George's POV**_

Lea might be leaning against the wall as if he doesn't have a care in the world and he might have turned serious while telling us his stories, but I can tell when someone is observing the both of us and wonder why Lea keeps looking at Fred intently for several minutes before turning around and doing the same with me.  
Then I see his eyes flicker between my eyes and Fred's, my hair and Fred's and other things that I know differ me from my twin and when I see his eyes land on my finger nails, does a stroke of shock make my heart stop for just a second and I think: "He didn't." As no one has ever been able to see that most subtle difference between us.  
But then that same confident smile appears on the red-haired man's face and I feel my heart skipping another beat as spotting the differences between Fred and me was always one of the reasons why my twin and I had loved Harry so dearly and to know that someone else has that same talent really shocks me off my feet.

Sending a look at Fred, I see that my twin has also noticed Lea looking at my fingernails and the smile that hides the actual glee shining in my brother's eyes makes me know that Freddy is falling as hard for Lea as I am. Then I think: "Kind of go figure seeing how we're all falling for Harry like absolute fools of lovey-dovey wish-wash."  
But I don't feel like a fool at all as I think of Harry, myself, Fred and Lea sharing the rest of our lives together and then I think: "Lea can help Harry personally, while we help him further expand the Potter fortunes. If that's what Harry wants of course." I then tilt my head and think: "Sure wonder what Harry wants to do after Hogwarts."  
And I ask: "Who wants to go ask Harry what he wants for his future?" And both Lea and Fred raise their hands as Lea asks: "What exactly are your plans?" And while the realization that – with that woman gone – our dreams have a new chance hits me, does Fred say: "George and I want to open our own Jokeshop."  
Now Lea seems quite intrigued, his eyebrow this time raised in interest and a big smile on his face and while I take down the silencing spells – glad that Harry hasn't been able to hear us or our plans for him, does Lea say: "Sounds interesting. What exactly do you plan to sell in such a Joke shop?" And Fred and I happily start talking.

_**Harry's POV (Again, really short, sorry)**_

I don't know what Fred and George wanted to talk to Lea about, but it seems that whatever had them worried when they left has now been settled as they excitedly tell Lea all about the products they plan to sell, how they had a whole order list of items they were inventing and what they had been experimenting on.  
Happy to hear my two favorite pranksters talk so lively about their dream, I feel confident that me giving them the money to open the Jokeshop – the 1000 Galleons I got for winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament – was a wonderful step for the two boys, who have more ambition together than all of their family combined.

"And you really want them getting along for when you tell them of your dream." A small voice says in the back of my mind and I hiss: "Shut it." Mentally pushing the voice away and trying not to blush as the three of them sit down in front of me, Lea in between the twins and turning his head whenever one of them stops talking.  
Ron and the others seem amazed at how well Lea can respond to their Twin Speech and the little voice again comes back as it says: "Only mates can be that well-attuned to each other." But I simply ignore it, while trying not to show how happy it makes me to see that amazing, fiery redhead enjoy the presence of those brilliant twins.

_**Sirius' POV**_

Harry might be trying to fool himself, but he sure as hell doesn't fool me. The boy is currently in James' lap and while he is obviously enjoying the small position he has on James' lap, are his eyes focused on Lea sitting between the twins – and I know this is not because he fears that Lea will get in trouble with the two.  
I've of course known since coming here that the twins have an eye on Harry and it was almost too easy to see that Harry fell for Lea upon first sight, but I still wonder if this relationship can hold or if my Son's inner Empathic Veela might be meant for some other people – and if so, how that will affect his bonds with Lea and the twins.

Hoping I can get my son alone as soon as possible, I remember the agreement we made on how far ahead we will read today and I say: "Is it okay if I take my son apart after the reading of the Hearing? I think he will be able to use some parental comfort after reading about that." Everyone nods and James smiles at me.  
I personally feel blessed more than words can pronounce at the fact that my mate is back in my life and last night, I made that quite clear as I cuddled and hugged with James for minutes on end, the man even laughing when I jumped the bed he was lying in and laid myself so that my head was on his chest, curling circles on his abs.  
James had quickly hugged me back, pulled me up and kissed me lovingly, whispering how much of a torture it had been having to listen to that woman whine and complain about whatever was going on in her life as she apparently visited him once a month every month over the course of the last fourteen years and I had really felt for him.  
I had snuggled up to him and positioned us so that I was on my back and that James was on his side, leaning against my left and with his hand on my chest as one of my arms was around him and the other was behind my head. James had happily accepted this position and had actually kissed my chest before falling asleep.

I sigh as I remember that wonderful night and then hear that sweet, baritone voice whisper: "And many night are still to come, my Siri." Making me smile at James as he says: "You were zoning out, love. Kairi agreed with us not to call for another person until the chapter after this one and we agreed you should read next."  
This makes me sigh as I had been hoping not to read until Harry arrived at Hogwarts, but then James whispers: "We just want to help you get past the terrible past you've had, love." Making me smile as I know my family wants to help me as much as I want to help them, something that just makes me love all of them even more.  
I smile at all of them each, Sora with his amazing brown hair and with how he now leans against Riku with the boy's arms around his waist, James with those beautiful hazel brown eyes that I have missed looking into for-ever so long and my little Harry, who has his heart shining in those beautiful green-blue eyes of his.  
All three of them smile back at me, Riku even lying his head on top of Sora's – making my son laugh at the gesture – to smile at me from over my son's head and while I sincerely hope that the twins and Lea will make Harry just as happy – something I have no doubt about is what they just discussed – do I take the book from Lea.

_**Harry's POV**_

I know dad is reluctant to read a chapter about his family – not to mention the house he has been locked in for the last month – but I don't want him reading about my school years as I just don't want to take the chance that dad will be disappointed by what he reads and thus fought mum tooth and nail to get him to agree.  
Finally I used the fact that dad had to heal from his family past as much as I have to, something that had silenced the entire room and that had made mum look at me with pain, obviously hurt that I had actually been through a bad family past, but the man had finally agreed with me, no matter how much he didn't want to.  
I don't like fighting with the man that I have always been told I am so much alike, but while I know that dad does not want me to be just the man I was always told about, is it hard to be my own person with the whole world expecting me to be this kind of person or to have that kind of opinion on something I believe invalid or stupid.

I sigh at this and think: "I really hope I can get to know them and that they can help me be rid of that stupid title. I'm not an orphan anymore, so that title should be forsaken as well. Let's just hope that Fudge will see it that way as well." But I sincerely doubt this as Fudge is just too idolized on things concerning power.  
This of course includes my fame as Boy-Who-Lived and while I don't agree with Dumbledore's decision that it was better for me to be at the Muggles, am I at least relieved that he saw his mistakes and that it was him and not Fudge or the Ministry who got to decide where their so-called hero should take residence.  
Shuddering at the idea, especially because I know – from Second year – that Lucius Malfoy knows Fudge on a personal level as he had called him by his first name when they met in Hagrid's hut, do I try not to think of how I would have ended up had the Ministry decided where I should be raised, as it would have probably been the Malfoys.

I shudder again at this, as I know that this is exactly the reason why dad didn't officially claim his rights of custody over me when I was born and while I hate how the man had to lie about being my Godfather, just to keep his relationship with me safe and keep me away from being trialed out of his care, do I look at the man.

Sirius has taken the book, his hands trembling as he seems to try and find his resolve by rereading those terrible things that female Weasley Senior would have said had Sora, Riku and Kairi not arrived and I again thank the three for doing so – something I have been silently doing since mum was brought back from the Burrow.  
Looking from the man that has gotten to know more about me from a few meetings than most of the people in this room did from spending the last four years with me, do I smile and think: "Only a loving father can do such a thing." And then turn my smile over to my mum, who had been present when dad punished me last night.  
It had definitely been humiliating to be spanked by my dad, but I had tried very hard to hide my amazement when dad had simply asked me to lower my pants and lie across his lap, while he himself had kept his pants on and even kept his belts in his cloths-drawer – something Vernon never did when punishing me.

Yet, dad had proven to me yet again that Vernon's way of punishing was the wrong one as he had simply used his hand to slap each of my butt cheeks equally and had actually stopped when I changed from whimpering to soft crying, telling me that crying proved I had learned my lesson as he held me close to his chest.  
Dad had then held me for ten long minutes, caressing my back and whispering word of love and comfort in my hair, while mum had his arm wrapped around dad with a huge loving smile on his face, proving how happy he was that we could do this together as a family, even if I really not enjoyed the punishment.  
Dad had also told me that I was grounded for the next weekend and had added that I could go to the kitchen downstairs and be outside on the front steps for one hour a day, but that I would have to leave the room if either he or mum decided to share family history stories and that I was to revise my school books every night.  
I had been most disappointed with the no history lesson part, but had felt that it proved how well dad knew me as he knew he had taken something of true value from me, which further brought the point of the punishment home and I had mostly accepted it, because I had heard nothing about a repeat performance of the spanking.

This was something Vernon had loved to do when I was grounded back at his place and I only hope that those actions are again proven wrong by my dad, but I can't be sure as right now I'm really putting dad through a hard test and if he hears that I decided this, he might just decide to punish me all over again.  
Hoping to be punished by the Marauder behind the parent, my mind races with ways I used to pull pranks on Dudley to get him back for the way he used to taunt and hurt me and while I wonder how the little baby whale is doing, being without his every wish granted for almost three days, do I not really feel like caring.

I then shake my head and look at the last of my family, the one person who is actually the cause of all of this happening. Never in my life had I imagined my family to include a brother, not even during the times I was jealous of Ron, but Sora somehow just makes the whole family picture complete and I can't picture it without him.  
He definitely has dad's lively spirit and mum's sense of justice and I just know he and I share a sense of caring for others before caring for ourselves and I really hope I can find someone who will value that as much about me as Riku seems to value it about Sora. And honestly, I can't think of a better partner for my brother than Riku.  
The silver-haired, blue eyed boy has ocean colored eyes that – while having a shadow of darkness making them sometimes look like the ocean on a storm night – still shine as bright as gems and remind me of sapphires and especially of the sapphires I saw the one day I was invited into the house of # 10 on Privet Drive.

I had been truly amazed by the beauty of these gems and had asked the owner of that house, Mrs. Lermonth, all about how she got it, where it came from and everything else that came to my mind, forgetting all about the rule not to ask questions due to my childish excitement over seeing such precious valuables.  
I know Sora cares for Riku's eyes as much as Mrs. Lermonth had cared for her stones and I can't help but wonder if there are any sapphire mines owned by either the Black or the Potter family as that would make an awesome gift for Riku from my older brother, something that makes me decide to question my parents later.  
Knowing it can only be an amazing experience for the two if I can actually get them some gemstones in the color of their eyes – which will be harder for Sora's as his are blue-green – do I feel terrible about my punishment as I don't see any possible time to ask my parents and get to the required gems before my Hearing.

I then shake my head and think: "It's bad enough that everyone keeps mentioning it. Do you have to think about it yourself?" And that little nagging voice whispers: "You would if you really want your mates to comfort you." But I squish the idea away with the fact that Lea has only been here for about half an hour.  
"I won't overwhelm him with this. Not before he has fully settled." I think to myself, only to have that nagging voice ask: "And who's to say he won't have someone else by the time he is settled down?" Making me look at the man as I determinedly think: "If he really is meant for me, then he'll be willing to wait for me too."  
And with that do I finally seem to satisfy the voice enough it stops nagging me, making me sigh in relief as I'm not only against overwhelming Lea before he has fully settled in, I also have no idea how I can try and get together with the twins with Ron and Hermione constantly around me – especially Ron, their younger brother.  
I sigh and think: "I just had to fall for the brothers of my best friend – not to mention the two people who idolize my parents as much as I do." And while it takes a second, do I suddenly realize the truth behind my thought and with that, a plan forms in my mind that can really give me the chance I have been waiting for since the Yule Ball.


	15. Ancient Lines And Politics

_**Chapter 15  
**__**Ancient Lines and Politics**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

I know my family wants to help me and I loved it when I saw Harry look from James, to me, to Sora as I can only imagine the things that must be going through that young man's head as he seems to realize again and again that he finally has the family James and I wanted for him when we first heard he was coming.  
It had definitely been an amazing day – Christmas morning to be exact – and James had made it even more amazing by giving me all kinds of small gifts that already gave me a small hunch and had, there-after, hugged me and pulled me until we were lying on the rug in front of our favorite fireplace before telling me the amazing news.  
I had been shocked, amazed, terrified and exhilarated all at the same time and I had asked him several times if he was sure and whether or not he was serious or if he was just pulling a prank on me and finally James had said that he would prove it to me in a couple of months. And he had come true to his word two months later.  
I had still been unsure if my mate was really pregnant for the second time, but that night James had taken me alone, back to our favorite fireplace and had laid us down so that my head was level with his stomach. And once I had done as he told me and had laid my ear upon his stomach, did I for the first time hear my little baby's heartbeat.

This in itself had broken me out of my reverie, had dissolved all of my worries and insecurities and had brought tears to my eyes as I softly heard that tiny heart beat ever so softly inside my mate's womb, undeniable proof that I was, again, to be a father and I had vowed there and then that James would wish for nothing while pregnant.  
This desire to listen to his every whim had, after about three weeks, driven James all the way up the wall and multiple times during those last five months had he threatened me with making me sleep on the couch, which was true punishment for me as I had taken to falling asleep after listening to my baby's heart for a few minutes.  
All in all, had it been an amazing – and quite crazy – time for both of us and when Harry came I had been a living pile of nerves as I had been terrified of losing another son to whoever had taken my first. I had taken several Calming draughts to make sure my core wouldn't disrupt my baby's and had taken guard in front of his room.

My relief had been great and the need of Calming draughts had become for naught when, after an hour, a House-Elf took my little Harry out of his nursery room and handed him to me, but I had shaken my head and told him to take Harry to his mother, knowing I had to take on a new plan I had come up with while James was pregnant.  
This had been mostly because Lily had started to hide herself from the public society spots in the Wizarding world more and more while James was pregnant and so the rumor had started that James was Harry's father and Lily his mother and I had decided to live further on that rumor, if only to protect my little baby.  
This had been mostly because I did not want to give Sora's kidnapper any reason to try and kidnap Harry as well, but this plan had failed when I heard about the Prophesy and right now my mind is aching to tell Albus the rest of the truth – how the Prophesy can't come true because I only faced Voldemort once.

Harry is my son and therefore his scar and him being mine and me having only faced Voldemort once make the entire Prophesy invalid, but I know why I keep quiet. I want Voldemort to go after the Prophesy – now that Harry knows the truth more than ever – if only so I can claim it invalid after the man finally has his hands on it.  
I want this more than anything as I sincerely hope that – if Voldemort realizes he has been after my son for the wrong reasons – he will finally stop trying to go after my family and, most importantly, after my son, who has been through way too much in his life and who deserves, more than anyone, to have a danger-free life.  
I then shake my head again when I am tapped on my shoulder and hear my son's voice ask: "Are you okay, dad?" I nod and smile at him as I say: "Just thinking of the time when you were growing in your mum's belly, little one." Making Harry blush but smile at me, while James sighs in relief and I finally start reading, while dreading doing so.

_**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black  
**__**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 92 – OotP**_

To this the witch in question rolls her eyes and says: "She has been keeping me awake for nights on end and then that woman tells me to not try and wake her up. Yeah, they're a real team of evil, they are." She then turns to Arthur and says: "No offence, Mr. Weasley." But the man smiles at her and says softly:  
"Hermione, everyone, stop apologizing. I and my family were the ones in the wrong for not realizing how terrible and biased my wife and daughter – and their mother and sister – really were. So stop apologizing as we just need time to accept this and you trying to sweet talk it isn't helping." This makes us all nod and I say:  
"The Weasley line can always count on the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Potter to help it through dark times like this and I would be most honor bound if you would allow me to supervise any new partner you wish to court, Arthur, at least while you and your family reside in a House of Potter or Black."  
Arthur smiles at me for this and says: "It would be my honor, Lord Black, and I think I will discuss this matter with my sons before I will inform you of whether or not we wish to use your residences for our attempts to get the family back to one piece – Lord, Lady and Heirs all in one." I nod at the man, happy I can help him and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 92 – OotP**_

To this I see Harry gaining a small hue of darkness on his cheeks and I see the twins smirking at each other over this, while I personally feel slightly amazed that the boy is actually able to keep the two of them apart, something I found hard even when the boys were 3 year olds. Believing it to be a thing between them as mates, I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 92 – OotP**_

To this I shake my head and mutter: "You just had to get the room with Phineas as portrait owner." Now Harry looks at me inquisitive, while Ron asks: "There really is someone there?" I nod and say: "Phineas Nigellus, one of Hogwarts' least liked Headmasters, who usually resides in his portrait back at the castle."  
I then shrug and say: "It's the whole reason you can hear him, but not see him. Phineas was a highly paranoid man – not unlike my father – and thus made sure the distance between his two interlinked portraits was as minimum as possible, so he could do his duty as Headmaster and still keep an eye on the Heirs of Black."  
By now I just have a bad taste in my mouth and I roll my tongue inside my mouth to try and get rid of it without anyone seeing it before sighing and I say: "I'm really glad we moved your room after the books were read, that guy is just too high on his own pride and on Pureblood supremacy for anyone here to stomach."  
This makes Harry cringe and he asks: "So, not a really good chamber partner?" And I shake my head and say: "I'm just glad he feels himself more important as Headmaster than as Ancestor of the Black line or he would have been mocking us for the last month straight." Everyone cringes at this and I quickly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 92 &amp; 93 – OotP**_

This angers me and I hiss: "I really need to keep a closer eye on that elf." But then Harry proves his amazing intellect again and asks: "Why don't you strike a deal with him?" Everyone looks at him and he says: "If he can get the entire house clean within an agreed period of time, he can chose whatever he wants to keep for himself."  
Now everyone looks at each other shocked and Harry says: "You said for yourself that you can't get rid of him because he knows too much and neither has he ever cleaned since your mother died. Why not give him a purpose to clean this place up again and praise him for his hard work in the only way he will want to get rewarded.  
He doesn't want to let go off the past he had with your mother, but you don't want to be reminded of that same thing and neither of you wants to pretty much see the other, so just let Kreacher keep whatever he holds of value and let him tend to that. That should keep him busy enough and it will make cleaning a lot easier for us."  
Everyone looks at each other shocked and then Ron groans and says: "Seriously, are Sirius and Harry the only ones who can think logical in this place? They keep coming up with these amazing ideas, one after the other and all of them are ideas we could have come up with weeks ago." Making everyone else turn red as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 93 – OotP**_

"Why are people afraid of saying his name anyway? I can get why the adults like Mr. Weasley and Bill are afraid, but Ron can't have been old enough to remember his terror, so why is he always so afraid?" Harry asks, his eyes proving his annoyance and I feel pride and worry for his inquisitive nature as Arthur says:  
"They might not remember what he was like, Harry, but all Magical Families swore we would let our kids understand where Voldemort's greatest strength came from; the taboo he put on his name that made anyone saying it an immediate target. Therefore, anyone brave enough to say the name would instantly be localized upon doing so."  
This shocks the crap out of my boy and he says: "Voldemort made it so that no one could say his name or they'd be found by his men? No wonder everyone uses all those hyphenations! Why isn't this told to those not of magical blood anyway?" Now Arthur cringes and says: "We kind of started relying on our kids to do so."

To this I hit myself on the head and Harry moans: "Mr. Weasley, with all due respect, but magical and Muggleborn kids alike are all way too excited for Hogwarts when they first meet and that makes the magical kids forget, which forces the Muggleborns to call him those hyphenations without even understanding why."  
Everyone nods at this and Harry mutters: "Communication is definitely a bigger lacking issue in this world than I first thought." But to this I pull him close and say: "Which is why we're all together now, kiddo. To work on that issue, get rid of it and show the world we can accomplish so much more if we do so." I see his smile and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 93 – OotP**_

To this Riku shudders and says: "I can think of something." But then Sora quickly hugs him and whispers something in his ear that seems to shock the Longbottom heir at first, but then makes a grateful smile appear on his face and he says: "You always know how to see things from the brighter side of life, don't you love?"  
And Sora smiles at him widely as he innocently asks: "What, it's true." Making Riku laugh, while I wonder how my son was involved in whatever Riku has experienced that makes him certain there is something worse than the Killing Curse. I then look at James and Harry and realize that the lad is indeed right before reading on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 93 &amp; 94 – OotP**_

"There's a piece of truth if I ever heard one." Alastor growls, but Harry shudders and my need to either have Lea and the twins bond with Harry or to have Andy come over as soon as possible rises with greatness, while I hide a smile at how the three of the first option now look at Harry worried and I read on, hoping for the former.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 94 – OotP**_

"Dear Merlin, those kids are fifteen, not seven." Tonks says angrily and she asks: "Does she always do that?" And Bill answers: "I had it until my last summer before Hogwarts." Making the young Auror look at him shocked, while I cannot believe we missed so many signs of bad motherhood and then Sora turns to Riku and says:  
"Did our adoptive parents ever do that?" And Riku shakes his head as he says: "I think they stopped when we started visiting the Play Islands by ourselves. They just made sure that we were on the Main Island before a full sunset and that we could see them come out of their houses when they wanted us home or in bed."  
Sora nods and Sirius says: "I might not like the idea of my little boy alone – parentless, that is – on a different island from where I am, but I do think I would grow to allow it, the older you would have gotten and that I would have accepted it somewhere around the age of seven, maybe ten." Sora smiles at me and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 94 &amp; 95 – OotP**_

"Wait, what the bloody hell was that about?" George asks and I see Harry think something as his eyes are showing very clear gratefulness, to which I say: "I think Harry finally had a dream that was different from his regular dreams this summer." And Harry nods, while George seems to be relieved at hearing this and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 95 – OotP**_

"And why should that concern Harry?" Lea asks, making me know the three of them are going to make a lot of comments to show their care for Harry as a way to let him reach out to them as well and I say: "It shouldn't, but seeing that I didn't think straight when it came to Kreacher is cleaning this place now our job."  
"Not anymore, dad." Harry then suddenly says and he goes on: "If you just make that deal with Kreacher and allow Riku to afterwards take out the rest of the darkness that Kreacher doesn't claim, like the Magical Creatures and the spellwork, then we can have this place cleaned up effortless – within a week or so."

This makes me smile widely and Albus says: "I say we allow Kreacher to hoard whatever he wishes to keep until –." But then Lea interrupts him: "You mean for the next three days, right?" And I smile as it has been quite obvious that Harry doesn't want to hear about the Hearing at all and Albus nods as he continues and says:  
"And then, on the fourth day – after the party – allow for Riku to enter the Heart of our Headquarters. That way, we can indeed reach the time schedule Harry set us and can use the last week to just relax and make some last minute preparations for Hogwarts – especially our new students." And he smiles at Sora, Riku and Lea.  
The twins and Harry are the happiest at the end of this speech, but I personally can't help but wonder if Harry is this happy about his brother coming along – or because Lea will be at Hogwarts as well as Sora. Deciding to just let it rest and trying not to openly snicker at the cuteness of the situation, do I continue reading.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 95 – OotP**_

"You know, I'm not entirely sure if we shouldn't switch Molly and Buckbeak's rooms. Sounds a whole lot more fair to Buckbeak, but my mum is definitely cruel enough that if she finds someone like Molly in her room, she'll be joining the bint on her little schemes." I then mutter and shrug as I say: "Never mind." Before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 96 – OotP**_

"I have no doubt in my mind, Harry, that my light tone was simply a means of self-defence to keep my Veela from rearing up as I don't think my Veela will forgive her anytime soon – whether for what I know she's done or what she said against my book-self." I then growl and Harry nods, smiling at me softly as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 96 – OotP**_

At this I sigh and curse the fact that my boy was born to the two most curious men in all of Magical England and I whisper: "I really wish that transfer of Lily's title protection would kick in. Might actually lessen the effects our DNA have on you – especially our inherited curiosity." But then I see Harry's astonished look as he asks:  
"Lily's whatnow?" And I look confused as I was sure Harry knew what had saved him that night as I have no doubt Albus would not have sent for Harry had he not known without a doubt that Harry had somehow survived the attack and I say: "Her transfer of title protection. The whole reason you survived that night."  
Now Harry's eyes widen even more and he says: "I was told it was because Lily stood between Voldemort and me, was offered the chance to step aside, didn't and thus caused for a powerful blood protection to grow inside me and that that's what made me survive that night. Because she loved me enough to die for me."

Now I feel both curious as to why he believed such a far-fetched tale – even if Lily's fake role as mother must have helped develop that tale – and angry that no one ever came to the same realization as I did and I say: "No, Harry. You're part right, because Lily did indeed love you enough to sacrifice her life for you, but that's it.  
What really saved your life that night, kiddo, is her transferring the title Lady Potter to you. That is a special form of protection that only works if a Potter Submissive Veela is given the title by another Lady Potter, who willingly gives it to them. It activates all of the Ancient Powers that that title holds – and it holds a lot."  
By now Harry is shocked and asks: "So him taking my blood never did anything to the protection?" And I shake my head and he asks: "Then how was he able to touch me? That never happened before he took it." To this I sigh as I had felt both relief and great concern when Harry had told me this and I softly say:  
"Voldemort was able to touch you, pup, because the blood in his veins was testing him out to see if he had any worthiness to your title – to the title of the Potter House. It makes the magical protections of everyone who has Potter blood weaker, while making their intent stronger, thus making it easier for Voldemort to hurt you."

This makes Harry cringe, obviously in memory, while almost everyone in the room is looking at Harry with sorrow. And with almost I mean, everyone but Lea and the twins, who are all obviously ready to go and show Voldemort what happens when you mess with their destined mates and while I feel grateful for this, am I still concerned.  
Then he mutters: "No wonder he was able to have me –." But then he shakes his head and my suspicions on that night are confirmed as I have never once believed that Harry described the full duel when he spoke of it to me and Albus in the man's office, but I know Harry won't say a thing now either and let it rest.  
Instead of that, do I whisper: "Harry, there is a way to get that protection back. You – well – we'll discuss it after the reading. It concerns your Veela side as well as your title." Harry nods and I share a look with James, my mate knowing what I do as Uncle Charlus explained us all about this years ago. I then sigh softly and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 96 – OotP**_

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Ron suddenly shouts and Harry seems as shocked as him as Ron asks: "Why is she still taking his Merlin damned advice? We told her all about what a filthy fraud he was years ago. What the hell is she thinking?" But while I don't approve of his language, do his words seem to have effect as Harry says:  
"Ron, it's the books." Everyone looks at him and he says: "She wasn't reading about Doxies. She's hiding all her plans and everything she wants done in her books. The Lockhart books, the one set of books no one will ever read again because all of Magical England knows of his embellishment. It all fits, Ron."  
Everyone looks shocked and Alastor says: "I'll be sure to look through those books while you're with Arthur, lad." Harry nods and I feel grateful that we're now using code-language for what is known as the Hearing and while I know that those feelings are shared by my son, do I still feel determined to aid him that day and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 96 &amp; 97 – OotP**_

"Then extract the venom there and get rid of the doxies instantly. The venom pocketed is a lot safer for all of us than the chance of those things escaping after you've collected it. Please promise me you'll instantly extract the venom once we get the doxies." I tell those two, knowing Arthur would have said the exact same thing.  
On the other hand can I already imagine what Molly would do if she heard this and I shake my head at her drama-queen bitching as it rings through my mind, while I silently think: "As if my mother's voice was reincarnated or something." Shuddering ever so softly at the very thought before shaking it off and reading on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 97 &amp; 98 – OotP**_

"Good ideas, boys, but I think I have a better purpose for those candies." Harry says with a smirk, while gazing at those still going and the teachers and George tips his fingers together as he says: "Do tell." Harry smirks at him, gazes once more at the teachers – and once at Hermione – before he sighs and says:  
"I am sad to say that at least a quarter of all Third years regret one of their choices when it comes to Additional classes somewhere between Christmas and Easter. However, I don't think any student has the guts to go out to a teacher and – after months of studying – tell them they wish to switch – and that's where your candies come in."  
By now I am totally onto the little bugger and smirk at him as Fred asks: "You want us providing those that disagree with their choices the boxes, so that they can safely get out of class without feeling bad?" Harry nods and says: "And it will also give the Heads of Houses a chance to grow closer to their students as well."  
"How?" The twins ask in unison and Harry says: "We just need McGonagall watching her Third year Gryffs, Flitwick his Ravens, Sprout her Badgers and Snape his Snakes. If they then spot a 3rd year missing all classes of a subject, they'll get a chance to communicate and the student will get a free pass into another class.

Good way to grow teacher-student confidentiality and a way to get the needs of students to communicate with their Heads of Houses affirmed. Trust me when I say, those needs are growing with each passing year – and dying out as the students get older." Harry ends with disappointment in his voice and Albus says:  
"Harry, I'm sure." But then Harry says: "McGonagall took 50 points from me, Neville and Hermione, because she thought I had pulled a prank on Malfoy – who she only took 20 points from, I might add – and that I thought it funny that Neville was also falling for the joke. If I thought it funny, why would I be out after curfew?  
Her whole reasoning sucked that night and she barely even gave us the time to give our own story. I still see her glare at me on the day of that event and don't even get me started on what the students did afterwards – whenever she just turned her back on me, they struck. Believe me, they struck." He ends with a shiver.

By now Jamie and I are sharing worried looks and then Hermione seems to contemplate something and asks: "Sirius, what would you do if a 1st year told you about knowing about something you kept secret from the entire school for almost all year and said that he believed it to be in danger?" I look shocked and confused at the question and say:  
"I would take that student to my office and ask him everything he knew." Hermione rolls her eyes at this and says: "McGonagall waved us away, told us the thing was totally safe and that we should just go outside and enjoy the weather." By now I am totally onto the two of them and I turn to Albus as I tell him:  
"Yeah, I give Harry right. If that's what he's been through then the communication between students and their Heads really needs to improve." Albus nods and says: "I'll be sure to make Minerva realize her mistake of the glaring. She will apologize, Sirius." I nod, but I can tell by looking at my son that he doesn't believe it and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 98 – OotP**_

"Boys, I know you're seventeen and that you have experience with this, but you don't have experience with dealing with situations where one of you gets badly hurt. You're too close to each other for that, so please allow either Bill or myself into your room when you experiment with your products, is that alright with you?"  
Arthur asks his boys, while I know for a fact I would have completely forbidden Harry from doing this had he told me this at his age and I smile at the man as his handling of this is exactly what the twins need – a way to prove they're adults, while still guarding under their father's wings until they're fully standing on their own feet.  
The twins seem to appreciate this as well as they barely even share a glance with each other before they smile and one of them says: "We will, dad." And the other goes on: "Thanks." Arthur nods and says: "I'll just arrange a better schedule with Jenkins. Have been wanting to do that for a while." All Weasleys smile and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 98 – OotP**_

By now my son and the twins are almost sweating like mad, while Ron and Hermione both have wide eyes, Bill and Arthur are looking at each other, Tonks is trying not to laugh, Remus is nodding his head in proud agreement and James is obviously trying hard not to squeeze Harry in his pride while Sora and Riku are smiling widely.  
Arthur then seems to get over his shock and says: "At least promise me you'll study one extra subject for a career in case your experience in marketing and handling a store by yourself is proven to be too small or untrained to get everything done. I don't want to discourage your idea, I just want assurance you have a back-up in case needed."

The two seem shocked at this and one of them says: "Wow, we were totally." And the other goes on: "Expecting you to." And they chorus: "Well, freak out." And Arthur smiles as he says: "I don't approve of Molly, boys, but I have a strong suspicion that what I just explained is the whole reason behind her objections.  
She's so assured that a Jokeshop can't work and that you don't have the experience when it comes to marketing, running a store and handling days full of clients, that she fears you will be put on the street within days. Combine that with the fact that you never spoke of anything else to do for your future and she gets cold feet even worse."  
Now the twins look at each other shocked, but I suddenly notice something and see that Harry and Ron are sharing a glance that makes me know the two of them have either seen or heard something that makes them think different. Deciding to discuss this with them and Arthur at a later time, do I quickly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 98 – OotP**_

"And that is absolutely out of the question." I then sternly tell the boys and go on: "Doxy eggs go through an amazing process before being sold in apothecaries and as much as I have faith in your abilities, do I not – for a second – believe you have ever learned to handle doxy eggs. So please stay away from those, okay?"  
The twins nod and Bill asks: "How did you know of the process?" And I groan before I say: "Because I caught Mundungus trying to sell them in one of the side streets of Diagon Alley when I was still a Rookie Auror. I didn't think it was that bad a crime at the time, but then Moody explained me the whole story.  
To say I was pissed as he was selling it solely to parents of students who couldn't afford the Standard Set of Potions Ingredients needed for Hogwarts would be a very harsh understatement. I think I was just slightly angrier when I heard he had let my baby alone a few days ago." Now everyone looks shocked and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 98 &amp; 99 – OotP**_

"That bastard better not even try. First he abandons my baby for those cauldrons and then he thinks he can stack them after we did his job of protecting my baby? He actually thinks he can put my baby – who he was supposed to protect – and the items for which he left his job in the same place? Seems I didn't get through him the first time."  
I hiss in the end, my fury just as high and roaring through me as when I saw the man try to get back to us after Bella had confessed to us what he had done, but then James and Harry quickly switch places and James hugs me tightly, purring from the back of his throat and pushing his face in between my neck and my chest.  
Feeling my mate so close to me, feeling his need to be with me and for me to be happy, I feel myself calming down and Harry says: "It's no good getting angry with him, dad. Not if the Order can help you get even." Which shocks the anger right out of me and makes most of us – especially the Weasleys – look at him.  
He looks around and asks: "What? You know me! I don't let people mess with those I care about." To which a big smile is shown on the faces of the twins, Ron and Hermione, Lupin and myself and James, while I personally think: "And with us as parents, those that anger any of us better watch out for my boy's wrath." Before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 99 – OotP**_

"Kingsley's probably there more to keep me in charge than to really talk to that idiot." I grumble, still furious that the bastard even tries to show up with the evidence as to why he wasn't there to protect my son and Kingsley rolls his eyes as he says: "Probably both you and Molly. What was I thinking?" Making us laugh as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 99 &amp; 100 – OotP**_

This makes Arthur and me share a glance, both of us worried as it sounds just too much as if those two hear nothing but their mum yelling at them. Both of us nod and Arthur says: "Boys, I'm going back to work tomorrow, but while I'm there, do I want you to think about and write down all the times you have heard her yell at you.  
And I mean all of the times since you started at Hogwarts. I can get a pretty good guess of all the times before that, but not after. Can we agree on that?" The twins nod, but I can tell by their eyes that something about this agreement worries them and while hoping that Molly really does do more than yell at her own sons, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 100 – OotP**_

This further worries me even more as I look up from the book and – against my own will – see myself reflected in the twins as they seem to agree with what their book-selves said. Hating how these two amazing boys are used enough to their mother's yelling that they know how to avoid it, I turn back to the book and think:  
"That woman has been working against more than just my family. She's even ruining her own. Does she even realize that?" I then shudder and think: "Has my mum been reincarnated in that terrible woman or something?" But then I again feel those warm, comforting arms of my beloved Jamie and feel relaxed as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 100 – OotP**_

Instantly my worries reach a whole new level and I think: "Kreacher, if he even so much as finds out about Harry being there, I just need to say one wrong word and that little bastard will be the end of all of us. I – I just – I just know it." And while fearing for my little boy's life and hoping that book-me won't screw up, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 100 &amp; 101 – OotP**_

This only angers me further and I see Sora and Riku share a glance as Riku asks: "Sirius, do you think lighting up the core of this place will make his attitude better too?" But I shake my head and say: "No. No, I do not. Which in itself is another reason I don't want my family living here. I don't want that House elf endangering them."  
"Sirius, Kreacher won't –." Hermione tries, but I stop her and say: "Hermione, we live in this house with Kreacher, but we don't have his loyalty. That lies with Narcissa, Bella and the other inter-married members of my family. And they work for Voldemort. So please, understand why I don't trust Kreacher not to betray us."

The girl looks shocked, having obviously not expected me to bring forth such a logical argument and I say: "I just want my family safe, Hermione, and I don't feel they're safe as long as they're around Kreacher. I know you try to be better to the House-Elves than others are, but not all of them deserve your good heart."  
This makes the girl want to open her mouth, but then Harry says: "Hermione, I hate saying this, but you're treating all House-elves like Malfoy treats all Muggleborns, as if all of them are the same and good and bad doesn't go for them. I thought you were better than that." The girl now turns red and then asks Ron:  
"Am I really doing that?" And while the boy has wide eyes, obviously uncomfortable with the answer, does he still nod his head, making Hermione cringe, which in turn seems to inspire Ron to wrap an arm around her shoulder as she mutters: "Guess I need to review my beliefs on House-Elves then." We all nod at her and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 101 – OotP**_

At this I shudder and ask: "Do I really have to read such disgusting names?" To which Harry answers: "Do those that fear his name really have to read it?" Making me send a fake-glare at him as I could more than clearly hear the humor behind his sarcastic tone and while Remus and James laugh at the two of us, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 101 – OotP**_

At this I turn to Hermione and say: "Hermione, if Harry is in the room with Kreacher, please – and I mean _please –_ come up with any possible name but his last. I don't want Harry and Kreacher in the same room, no matter how much it was needed when Sora and the others arrived here, so please try and help me with that."  
The girl nods and James is quick to hug me around the waist as he whispers: "Don't worry, love. Once we get back to live in Potter Manor, we can use the Potter House Elves to keep Kreacher away from our boys." This, while I know that Hermione is shocked that there are Potter House Elves, calms me down enough to calmly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 101 – OotP**_

"I have no doubt that it's out of worry for what he could do to my little boy. And with everyone constantly overruling me because they think they know Harry better than me –." I shudder at the end, fearing for what Kreacher can do when out of my sight, something that little monster is a little too often for my liking.  
I then sigh and say: "I suggest we move to Potter Manor and stay there with the whole family unless we have an Order meeting. We can easily move the books there and it's not as if the books are official Order business, so reading elsewhere shouldn't be a problem." Everyone nods, but then Arthur shocks me as he asks:  
"Can my family and I live at the Manor too, Sirius? With Molly and Ginny under House arrest here do I think it better if I move my family as well and the Burrow just doesn't feel safe anymore now that I know there was a traitor in our midst that was so close to home." I nod, knowing exactly how the man feels and say:  
"I meant all of our families, Arthur. I know Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and Albus have their own homes, not to mention Albus has his rooms at Hogwarts, but you and your family can be as safe in the Manor as you are here – maybe even safer if James shows Bill the Warding Room." Now Bill smiles at the prospect and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 101 &amp; 102 – OotP**_

"This just can't end right." I hiss softly and James glowers as he says: "You're right. I remember a few times Kreacher would bow to you and none of them were pleasant memories. Someone has plans and Kreacher seems aware of them." He then turns to me and asks: "Maybe your mother?" But I shake my head and say:  
"Her portrait is enchanted to nothing but yelling. She would betray any plans she has for me if she were to try and convene these to Kreacher. No, someone else is using Kreacher to aggravate me." Now the twins huff and one of them asks: "Who do we know." The other goes on: "That loves cleaning." And they end together:  
"And that hates Sirius?" Instantly Arthur whitens and Moody says: "Guess I better get back up to that room after the chapter's read." But Kingsley shakes his head and says: "You already went, Alastor. They'll be expecting you. We need the element of surprise if we want more information out of them. I'll go next."  
The scarred Ex-Auror nods and says: "Make sure you mention back-up quite openly. Don't mention anything about who, just mention it. I think the twins are best to get them down, but so far have I led them into the belief it'll be someone else. They don't know who and that'll work in our advantage." Kingsley nods and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 102 – OotP**_

This in itself is enough to anger me, but then James lies his face in the side of my neck and whispers: "Remember what dad always said. The only family that matters is the family your heart actually cares about. You know you have no love for them, they shouldn't be of any matter to you, love. Don't let them get to you."  
This makes me smile as Uncle Charlus was really there for me after I ran away during the Christmas of my Sixth and while I had still been hiding my actual emotions from James, had Uncle Charlus helped me become immune to the things my family tried to do to hurt me and had he even given me his blessing later on.  
This had been my sole reason for trying to gather my courage for the two months after that, for asking James to the Valentines Hogsmeade Weekend and for everything that happened between us afterwards. Still, my family had scared me into not revealing that my mate was pregnant and had even led us to the whole Godfather thing.  
Hating how, in the end, my fear for them had been the near downfall of our family, do I think: "I've really been stuck here for way too long. We need to move at earliest convenience." I then look at my family – Sora, James, Riku and Harry – and think: "I can't let this place affect them like it does me." Before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 102 – OotP**_

"And there's our evidence on who he's really working for." Arthur says, his tone grim and while I try not to think about my years in Azkaban, does Bill say: "He must have believed that Molly was on the same side as the Mistresses he's actually loyal to. That must be the reason –." Then suddenly Harry gasps, his eyes wide.  
Everyone looks at the boy as he seems terrified of something and he says: "We're letting Kreacher take care of someone, who he's actually working for while working against us. We're giving her exactly the tools she needs to keep controlling our lives and we didn't even realize it." And instantly fear courses through me.

_**Arthur's POV**_

Hating how Harry realized a major mistake in our decision making, do I stand up, determined more than anything to make sure Molly can't reach this family – who she has already hurt so badly – anymore and I say: "Don't worry, Harry. I'll handle this one." Before I turn to Bill, my eyes clear and strong as they look at my oldest.  
The twenty-five year old male nods at me, tapping his wand on his chest to the make the Weasley Heir Badge appear and the two of us leave the room, both of us sharing the same plan in our minds and sharing the same determination in our hearts as we cross staircase after staircase, Bill only a few steps behind me.

We reach the room Sirius ordered Kreacher to put my ex-wife and ex-daughter in and I walk in without knocking, shocking the two, while they seem to calm down at seeing both me and Bill, their calmness making them blind to how Bill closes their door behind them and whispers locking spells on the doorknob.  
The woman that ruined so many aspects of Harry's life then stands up, her eyes showing a happiness that makes shivers run down my spine and I focus on my determination to make sure she doesn't see my body move in any way that makes her think she can take advantage of me, before I say: "Pretty clever played, Molly."  
The woman looks shocked and confused, her arms slightly wide and raised, while her mouth forms the first syllable of my name and I say: "Using your Black heritage to make the only House Elf here obey you instead of his master and using him to further Sirius' mental pain, thus making him unstable and – I can only assume – an easy kill."

The woman whitens, while I have no doubt in my mind anymore – mostly thanks to the pictures – that Molly intends for Sirius to be out of the way before she sets her sights on Harry and only Harry and Ginny asks: "Dad, what are you talking about?" But I silence her with a glare as I say: "Moody spilled your beans, Ginerva."  
Making the girl whiten before I go on and say: "And I will be sure to inform Lord Black of the little Life Debt you owe his son. I don't think he'll take your actions of after the Life Debt into acceptance, other than to further punish you for all of your crimes, that is." The girl is now as white as when she came back from the Chamber.  
Then Molly says: "Arthur, how dare you remind her of that terrible time?" But I simply glare at her and say: "Ginerva owes the Potter family a Life Debt, Molly, and committing crimes against such a family after a Life Debt has been set into play allows for said family to take Ginerva anything and everything they desire.  
You know that, I know that and I will – either personally or through Sirius – make sure Harry knows it as well." I then walk over to her, the smile on her face quickly disappearing when I am almost nose to nose with her and hiss: "You will never more ruin anyone's life for your own greed, Molly Anne. As your Family Lord, I will make sure of that."

And with that do I turn to Bill and ask: "All done, William?" The man nods and says: "No one goes in or out of this room without me knowing, whether they be House-Elf or human or even Werewolf. That'll make sure we can keep an eye on exactly what Kreacher brings these two and that he doesn't help them keep their plans going."  
To this I nod, while the two of them splutter and I leave the room again, feeling my son's wards pass me and register my core and blood type in their magic before I say: "No more meddling. I won't allow it." And with Bill closing the door behind me, the two women in the room still with their eyes wide, do I return to the kitchen.

_**Sirius' POV**_

Arthur and Bill come back into the room after about twenty minutes, in which the twins seem to converse with Lea again, where Harry tries not to look at the three, where Ron and Hermione snicker about my son's obviousness and where I feel relieved that my son has others to keep his minds off of his worries for the time being.  
The man then takes a deep breath and says: "I informed Molly of what we know, Bill made sure the door registers anyone trying to come in, whether they be human or not and Sirius – I would like to talk with you once this chapter's over. It concerns something that happened when Ginny was in her first and the boys in their second."  
I nod while Ron and Harry suddenly share a look, both of them confused and then Ron seems to get what the conversation will be about as he hits himself on the head and mutters: "That ungrateful, dumb little wench. How could she forget about consequences like that?" I wonder what the youngest redhead means, but focus on my reading instead.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 103 – OotP**_

At this I shudder as the House Elf does that around me a little too often, especially when we pass on the staircase and I think: "Probably another thing Molly ordered him to. Those two are working as closely together as Crookshanks and I used to, only for completely different reasons." And while I shudder again, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 103 &amp; 104 – OotP**_

"I don't get it. If you and mum were an item, then why did you have your own place?" Sora asks and I answer: "To keep up the act that James and I weren't an item. My family knew I had a mate by that time as they already knew I was a Veela before I even turned sixteen, but other than those at Hogwarts did no one know of me and James."  
"But what about Snape? Didn't he tell things like this to Malfoy and his little cronies?" Harry then asks and I shake my head as I say: "James and I had the agreement that, when around Snakes, we would just act like best friends and hug and embrace each other, but then with boisterous laughter to make it look friendly instead of romantic.  
It was all an act, just like James still being in love with Lily, him proposing to her at our graduation, their marriage. The whole thing. The only ones who really knew of me and James being together were Pettigrew, James, Lily, Remus and a few Order members – and those were only those who had caught us together after meetings."  
I end with a smile and Hermione asks: "So you hid your relationship from the entire world because you feared that your family would find out?" And I sigh as I say: "We even used ancient Potter and Black oaths to make sure the portraits in the Gryffindor common room wouldn't gossip about us to other portraits.  
We did everything – everything we could – to make sure my family would not find out about our relationship until I had two sons." I then take a deep breath, while Sora and Harry share a shocked and confused look with each other and stand up, putting the book on the table in front of me before stepping away from my seat.

I then look at my sons and ask: "Boys, can you both come here please? Arthur, would you be witness?" The balding man nods with a proud smile on his face and while Sora stands in front of me on my right, does Harry stand in front of me on my left and Arthur stands slightly behind me, opposite of Harry, as he says:  
"I, Arthur William Weasley, Head of the Noble House of Weasley, hereby accept to stand witness to this Official Oath of Claiming, committed by Sirius Orion Black." Again Harry and Sora share a confused look, while James is near tears as he looks at our group and I nod at Arthur in gratitude before I say:  
"I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby lie official Claim on the Lordship of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Furthermore do I hereby claim Sora Arturo Black as First and Primary Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Harry James Potter as First and Primary Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

Everyone looks shocked at this, but I feel the magic of Grimmauld Place growing active within me as the Oath settles into its foundations and while I can faintly hear Molly scream in anger and while I hear my mother wail loudly from her painting, do I feel the magic coursing through me with rapid speed, adapting my core to its power.  
Feeling the Dark magic of so many of my ancestors try to break my core apart, do I think: "No magic can break the core of one who loves his family as much as I love mine. My family represents the new way our Family Moto will be seen by the Wizarding World. Pure of darkness, pure of pain, pure of anyone hurting us."  
And these thoughts seem to be accepted by the ancient magic of my family as I feel the raging swirls of darkness calm down inside me, settle within my core and softly course through my blood, while I feel my robe getting heavier with a new ornament and feel cold metal wrapping itself around my left middle finger.

I then open my eyes as I had closed them to focus on the oath and see Harry and Sora both looking at their official Heir symbols, which for Harry is a beautiful golden crest in the shape of a crystal with a strong blue circular crystal in the exact heart of the crest and with a line of circular pearls hidden under the edge of the crest.  
Sora's on the other hand is a silver badge with a dark onyx line around the edge and with a raven and snake shown on the badge, the raven made of brown copper and the snake made of different tints of brown copper and green emeralds, while the raven has its beak up to the left corner of the badge and the snake his head up to the right.  
I smile at them and say: "Only with this oath, and only after both my parents had passed away, could I be absolutely sure that no one, not my parents or any relatives of mine that agreed with them would be able to get to you, whether through obligations or even through court – something I know Lucius will be bound to try once this gets out."

To this Harry nods and asks: "Is that also the reason you didn't use this oath to get your innocence? Because you needed Sora present for this oath to work?" I nod and say: "And because I needed the Lord of another Noble family as my witness and only Albus believed me up until this summer, so either way it wouldn't work."  
Harry nods and again looks at his crest, James smiling and wrapping his arms around his son's shoulders as he says: "Now that is a very, very ancient Heirloom of ours, kiddo. It goes all the way back to the knights of the Round Table." This makes me smile at the crest, while Harry looks at it in shock and asks:  
"Is this that ornamental piece you told me about? When you explained how magic works in Pureblood families?" James nods and says: "That's it. The official piece of Sir Galahad, the only Knight who, unlike his brothers, never committed a single crime against the crown. He himself was given that crest for his loyalty."

Harry looks at it with amazement in his green-blue eyes and James hugs Harry closely as he whispers: "Wear it, son, and you will remind the entire world just how ancient and important our family once was as Sir Jonathan Galahad became Arthur's right hand man after Lancelot's famous betrayal of him with Lady Guinevere."  
Harry nods at this and I smile at my mate and son, while I can easily see Lea and the twins share an important look with each other, all three of them already vowing silently to be there for Harry and to help him achieve this goal. Feeling more and more confident that fate chose the right mates for my son, do I sit down and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 104 – OotP**_

This seems to shock my son out of his stupor as he had gone to sit with me again, but had continued to look at his crest, pulling at his wide, baggy shirt to look at the little thing from all angles and he looks at me shocked, but I had read ahead as I had felt his shock and angrily say: "Seems that spiking is back on schedule."  
Everyone looks shocked and I say: "I really don't want to explain my son our family history the way I'm doing in the book, so either those two have been spiking my drinks and food again or my stay here is just unhinging me more than I would wish." And while Albus cringes at hearing the second option, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 104 – OotP**_

This makes me sigh as it had been Kingsley who had caught me up with what my family had gone through after my imprisonment, especially because the man had actually contacted me only a few weeks after my escape and had been providing me with meals during my journey north, something that is still between only us.  
I then remember the dangy little place where Kingsley and I had met about this subject and shudder as it had almost felt as if the dangy, misty walls of the place had caught up with me when I heard what had happened to my brother, even if it had happened while I was still a free man and shake my head, forgetting the event before reading on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 104 &amp; 105 – OotP**_

By now many of those around me are shuddering and Hermione asks: "Why aren't you mentioning any people who did good things? Things that actually helped our world?" But even without reading ahead, can I easily tell her: "I think that will come up next. Trust me, I don't like talking about it either." They all nod and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 105 – OotP**_

"That would certainly make sense." The young Auror says and then Sora and Riku share a glance, Sora actually having to tilt his head back to look at Riku, which makes the two of them just look adorable and Sora asks: "Think some Curaga spells can undo all that disownment stuff?" Riku shrugs at this and says:  
"Sure is worth a try." But I smile at him and say: "Sora, as Primal Heir of the House of Black, you have – with my permission – first rights to reinstate or disown whoever you believe deserves such treats or deserves such a punishment – to state it with the words of a Pureblood." I say with disdain at the end of my speech.  
Now Sora looks at me and asks: "So I just have to use my new title and I can get Tonks back in the Black line and therefore get another asset to keep Kreacher under our control?" And while I really don't want to think about my son around that little devil, do I nod, making Sora smile with interest before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 105 – OotP**_

This makes a shudder of shock go through my youngest and he turns to me as he asks: "We're related to that murderer?" And I know he means Lucius instead of his son, which makes me hiss at the fact that my son knows about Lucius' actions as a Death Eater, before I sigh and say: "Unfortunately, yes. Yes, we are."  
But then James hugs Sora and Harry both and says: "But, because the Potters and the Blacks are already more powerful as separate families than the Malfoys – we have about a century more ancestors than them – are we almost unbeatable on all Pureblood fields of power by them now that Siri and I are officially Lords of our families."  
This makes Harry smile and Ron asks: "So if Malfoy junior tries something?" And James ends: "He better not try anything against Harry, because a single Heir on Heir attack alone can damage the Malfoy line harshly – as long as our sons do not make the first move on the attack and act as politically correct as possible, that is."

The young redhead nods and Harry says: "I'll have to learn and keep my temper in check then." And to this I see my chance to help Harry along as I wrap my own arm around my little boy and say: "Don't worry, that's one of the things that makes having Dominant mates such a benefit for Empathic Veelas like you.  
They not only help you channel your magic into your emotions, they also ground them and can even temper them down or raise them up if they feel the situation requires it. It can't be done in the first few months, as a bond of Trust must be sealed between the mates for this to work, but that is pretty much why Empathic Veelas have more mates."  
At this Harry looks both red in the face, which is really visible on his new, slightly fuller face, and also looks amazed at the information just received and he asks: "So basically can I take my mates with me to Political parties where I will meet those that oppose my ideas and then they can make sure I can speak without losing my temper?"

This makes me smile at my youngest son's brilliance and his amazing ability to think ahead on everything he learns and I say: "Exactly, but that won't be all that necessary for you. More for Sora, really." Now Sora looks shocked and asks: "Why for me?" And while his friends look just as confused, do I answer:  
"Because James is my Submissive Mate. That – in the eyes of the Politics and the Ministry – makes the Potter line Submissive to the Black line. Therefore, if we were to go to a Political Party, would Sora have to work harder on keeping up image than Harry as his behavior as Heir of Black would be watched closer.  
Stupid rule, really, and it's mostly because Politics are all about the Public Image of Families these days, but – yeah." By now Sora looks irritated and he asks: "So I can't mess up if I go somewhere because it can make other families try to embarrass my line?" But I shake my head as I had heard a hint of fear in his tone and say:

"They can try, Sora, but it's like James already said. The Potters and the Blacks are the Most Ancient of all lines currently in existence. Joined together, we're about as High in the Political Range as the Queen herself. We can only be brought into embarrassment if – say – the Bones and the Malfoys were to try together."  
I then look at Riku and say: "Not to mention that the union between the Black and the Longbottom line makes us practically royalty in and of itself. If that union becomes known in the Social Circles of the Pureblood world, even Malfoy will be cowering not to anger us or anything." Which in turn makes quite a few of us smirk as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 105 &amp; 106 – OotP**_

This makes my lips thin in pained anger and I think: "Sora better be ready. Riku is probably about to find out exactly what happened to his parents." I then look at the two and think: "Let's just hope that they might have some kind of medicine in their Universe that can try what the Healers have long since given up on."  
And I sigh as Frank and Alice had been amazing people, Frank even helping me come up with all kinds of cover up stories when I stopped attending Pureblood society parties for the sake of my mate – like when we decided to go down under, just before the whole Halloween debacle – and Alice had been an Angel of Kindness.  
She had perhaps been blinded by disillusioning charms and made to believe that she was helping Lily deliver, but she had been there when my mate gave birth and she had actually broken free of the spells enough to try and give Harry to me, something that had made me teary eyed as I told her to give him back to James.  
I then take a deep breath, remembering how Kingsley had held me as I had cried over their loss and how I had fought with Albus to get custody of Neville after the man had heard the true story and feel James hug me closely as he asks: "You okay?" But I whisper soundlessly: "I miss them." And James nods at me as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 106 – OotP**_

This in itself makes me shudder and I turn to Harry, my eyes dark as I see the boy look down on the table, his mind obviously remembering back to the event itself and then Albus says: "Harry, remember what I told you in your Christmas of First year, dear boy." And it seems exactly what my son needs to hear as he nods and smiles at the man.  
Wondering what my son could have gone through as an 11 year old that actually makes him now look similar to how he looked that day – something that only further my worries for my baby back then – do I keep my gaze on him and when he looks back, do I see him mouth: "Pillow talk." Which makes me read on with new relief.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 106 – OotP**_

By now am I really hating my book-self and I quickly – if only to make up for my behavior – pull my son close and hug him to my side, using one hand to keep the book open as I press my face in his hair and whisper: "You know I'm not angry at you, right? That I'm just – not able to keep myself under control anymore, right kiddo?"  
And Harry hugs me close, while I had been more than easily able to feel him tense when I pulled him close and he whispers: "It's not you, dad. You're a really good reader, but it's not you who says this." Making me almost get teary eyed as I can't believe how strongly Harry believes in me. I then softly kiss his hair and read on contently.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 106 &amp; 107 – OotP**_

To this James says: "Potter Manor – or it used to be until we had to pull down some wards and put some others on hold to make sure we could do the full transformation from Ancient Manor to Two-story cottage." He then shakes his head and says: "I really can't wait to feel all those wards protect me and mine again."  
And I nod in agreement with him as the wards around Potter Manor had always been able to be sensed by both Jamie and myself as I was related to Dorea through my mother – the only relation of her I don't despise – and I had always felt way better, stronger and safer around their wards than around those of my own family.

I then sigh as I think back to the first time I felt those wards wash over me, the pride that was on Dorea and Charlus' faces when they realized I was Ward-Sensitive as Purebloods called the gift and the many lessons that Charlus gave Jamie and me because of our gifts, to make sure we could continue keeping the wards strong.  
I then look at my mate, knowing he must be missing his parents an awful lot as Dorea had – in a terrible way – died of Dragon Pox only fortnight after the end of our fifth and while Charlus had really been amazing in taking on both parental roles, do I know that neither father or son ever truly got over her death.  
To make matters worse had Charlus died only a fortnight after Harry was born and I know that my mate is still devastated over this as I had been forced to keep my distance from him due to our little roleplay and while I feel determined to use tonight's pillow talk to finally make my mate grieve, do I take a deep breath and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 107 – OotP**_

"And there I make the one mistake I've been trying to keep everyone in this room from making since we decided as to where we would stop reading for the day. I'm either affected worse by this house than I know or that woman knows her spiked drinks and foods a little too well for my liking." I grumble in slight fear in the end.  
Neither option really speaks to me as the first means that I might need some time away from my family to heal of what this house has been doing to me and the other makes me fear for what else that woman has planned – while I'm pretty sure that the end result will lead to my own demise – and then suddenly Harry says:

"Dad, stop it. It's not just this house or that woman." Everyone looks at him and he looks at me straight, his eyes now almost coral reef blue as he says: "Dad, I know you've been trying to ignore the past twelve years of your life like no tomorrow, but they're affecting you too and you have to stop denying that.  
You can't expect of us to believe you came out of there completely unharmed or untouched. I might be in need of Tonks' mum for what happened in June, but you can't deny that you need her help as well. Stop trying to put the fault on things happening here and now and accept that your past has changed you, please."  
By now the boy is near tears and while I hate that my actions have hurt my little boy, do I also feel my heart melt at the fact that my little boy knows me so well and I softly say: "I'm sorry, son. You're right. I keep trying to believe that place hasn't changed me, but it has – and this place and that woman aren't making it any better.  
They're all affecting me – both in the book and outside of it – and you're indeed right. I need to contact Andromeda and I need to ask her for some counseling myself. I need to come to terms with what happened in that place or else I'll just remained unhinged and I won't be the father you need me to be." And with that I hug him and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 107 – OotP**_

"The only one – if she will still get the chance once she has been fully questioned – who might even get the chance of going to Hogwarts without you, son, is Ginny and that won't be until her Seventh, you hear me?" I ask my son, having felt him tense as I read the last sentence and my son nods in my shirt as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 107 – OotP**_

"I really _don't _want you living here, son, not with Kreacher around or with you being as inquisitive as you are. Anywhere else and my answer would have been a yes before you even finished the question, but I won't let you spend your whole life here, you hear me?" By now Harry is smiling up at me and I smile back, kissing his forehead.  
I then whisper: "Daddy loves his little boy, son." And I quickly look up at Sora, knowing he deserves as much of my love as Harry – even if Harry has obviously been deprived of it more than Sora – and say: "Both his boys." Making my eldest smile at me widely while Riku still has his arms wrapped around him and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 107 – OotP**_

"Sure as hell wouldn't put it past her to actually have been eavesdropping on us at that point, seeing those two over there can't have trained that ability without having inherited from somewhere." I kid at the end, making sure to lie emphasis on my nod at the twins and I can almost feel the heat of my son's cheeks burn through my shirt.  
Smiling at all the proof that I'm getting that my son is falling in love with those three, do I lower my head to my son's hair and whisper: "We both know what they discussed before this chapter, little one. Or better said, who they discussed." And Harry groans softly, making me hold back a snicker before I decide to read on yet again.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 107 &amp; 108 – OotP**_

At this do I glare at the two, mostly because I don't want them trying that around my son when they bond and I say: "I am more than willing to negotiate on what you can and cannot take from that bag, boys, but there's a difference between taking some doxies and taking things that once belonged to my parents, understand?"  
The two of them cringe at this, having obviously not thought about it from that point of view and Arthur goes on and says: "Fred, George, we might be Blacks through my mother and your mother's grandparents, but that does not mean you have the right to take Black Heirlooms, not even if Sirius doesn't want them, understand?"

The two of them nod and I look at them until they look back, before I quickly glance at my son, telling them without words that I know of their feelings and that I'm only angry at them for fear of what could happen to my son would they bond with him and continue doing stuff like this. The two seem to get my signal and nod with a smile.  
I smile back and say: "We'll try and gather as many Heirlooms as possible in our garbage bags and then discuss which are to be destroyed and which ones you can – under strict supervision of either Bill or your father – use for your experimenting. And I'm only lying down this condition because they have more Dark Magic experience, okay?"  
The two of them had been angry with me when I laid down the condition, but they had grudgingly nodded, small smiles of gratitude on their faces at the end of their speech and I glance at Harry again real quickly while looking at them, softly petting his hair to make sure my son doesn't see my glances before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 108 – OotP**_

By now even the twins are shuddering and Moody then turns to me and – in an act of kindness I don't often see from the gruff man – does he say: "Kingsley and I will do a thorough search of this place, Sirius, before we even let this group here try and clean the place. They can take the animals, we'll take the Dark objects."  
To this I nod, while Ron looks most relieved to have less work on his shoulders and I think: "If he and Hermione continue to be such opposites in their work ethic – it could really damage my son's actual school results." I then look down on my boy and think fearfully: "If it hasn't already." Before I quickly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 108 – OotP**_

This makes me glare at the book suspiciously as I try to remember what this ring could hold of value to the crazy elf – as I already know that it can't be the Family Lordship ring, this one being held by the Goblins for the last decade or so – and I think: "Why would Kreacher want this? I better let Bill have a look at it." Before I quickly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 108 &amp; 109 – OotP**_

"I'll be sure to have a look at it once we stop reading." Moody growls and I nod, while determined to have my pillow talk with my son in a bed other than the one I shared with James last night and I look at him, his face showing he has the same idea as me and he says: "Siri and I are going to use the next few days to move away, okay?"  
Everyone looks at him and he says: "We want to make sure our little boy has a place he can really settle, not just because of our last chapter, but because we want to press onto him that he has somewhere he can go to once he leaves school – and because Sora deserves evidence that his home is really here with us."  
Everyone nods at this, Hermione and Tonks smiling with wide eyes and loving smiles and Sora and Harry hug both of us respectively as Albus says: "It seems our schedule for the next few days is more than settled. Very good, let's continue so we can hurry and pass our reading deadline." I nod at him and do as told.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 109 – OotP**_

This makes the twins snicker, but then Harry looks at Ron shortly before he asks: "Fred, don't you think it wrong that a prank of almost twelve years ago still affects your brother to this day?" Now the boy looks shocked and I smile at my son, while Ron himself turns red with a small grateful smile on his face as well.  
By now Fred has his head low and asks: "Are you really that afraid, Ron?" And Ron searches Harry out, but Harry is looking at me, obviously telling Ron silently to be honest with his brothers, making the redhead sigh before he says: "Let's just say it wasn't easy fighting of that Spider Boggart in my Third, alright?"  
Which only seems to make Fred's guilt worse and he says: "I really should have apologized for that, but – well – it – it was accidental magic, really – and – I was five and – it was a broom dad gave me when I turned one. I had been cherishing it for years. I – I just felt as if you had killed someone I really cared for, you know?"

Now Ron looks down and says: "I didn't know you had it for that long. I mean, I know mum and dad had trouble buying us stuff like brooms, but – sorry Fred. I – I don't even remember how I broke it. All I remember is holding that teddy, suddenly feeling its fur change and then feeling all those legs crawl over me."  
Again the boy shudders wildly, just like he must have done in the book and Fred cringes as he says: "I'm really sorry, Ron. I was – well – I was five and – the broom had really been important to me and –." Now he sighs and says: "My baby mind just wanted you to feel how I felt, losing something so important to you.  
I didn't want to scare you, I just wanted you to feel how I felt and I thought that teddy was important to you, so –." By now everyone is smiling at the two brothers and Ron goes to sit close to Fred, while George and Lea are smiling at the two from where they sit and Fred pulls his little brother close, both of them smiling as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 109 &amp; 110 – OotP**_

By now do I feel ready to agree with the statement of my book-son about raging war on this house and then suddenly something clicks in my internal father's instinct and I ask: "Wait a second, what kind of dangerous things have our book-selves come across so far?" Everyone looks at each other and then Hermione says:  
"Well, there was the snuffbox, the tweezers, the music-box, the spiders, the murderous old ghoul and the grandfather clock." I nod and say: "And doesn't anyone find it strange that Molly doesn't want these kids involved in the Order, but still lets them take on such Dangerous, obviously Dark-magic encased artifacts?"  
By now everyone is looking shocked and Alastor says: "Tonks, let Granger repeat that list and write it down. I want to question that retched woman on what the bloody hell she tries to be playing at and seeing that that elf keeps popping up, do I smell some kind of sinister acting at work here." My Cousin nods and turns to the girl.

I personally had whitened even further when Alastor had brought up the whole thing with Kreacher and think: "Is that how she's making him work for her? By telling him she will let him have whatever he wants to keep, no matter how dark and dangerous it can be? Is that why he tried getting my father's ring in the book?"  
I then reread the paragraphs, trying to envision all of this from the woman's Point of View – a talent trained onto me by Alastor when I was a Trainee for the Auror Division – and while I find my anger getting in the way a few times, do I still feel very grim as none of my conclusions have positive results for my family before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 110 – OotP**_

Reading this makes me smirk slightly as I have no doubt that the action barely did a thing to improve my opinion on the man and while I feel relieved at even the slightest of proof that the woman does have some care for her family – and that Mundungus at least has some sense of justice – do I read on with a relieved smile on my face.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 110 – OotP**_

This both makes me cringe and snicker at the same time as such small actions between close friends just can't be kept unseen by a Potter Heir due to them being much too observant, even if their full skills usually only develop after their Sixteenth birthday and while this makes worry slightly overshadow my pride, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 110 – OotP**_

"Live with me, good idea. Grimmauld place, never going to happen." I state very clearly and I go on as I see Harry want to open his mouth and say: "Harry, I ran away from here for a reason and I don't want you here long enough to fully discover that reason, because I don't want you falling victim to it, understand?"  
By now worry is shining in Harry's eyes, which makes me sigh as Harry cares too much for others to even – sometimes – think of himself and while he still nods, does he also bury his face in my cloths, making me smile as I now have the book on the table in front of me and while I have both arms around my son, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 110 &amp; 111 – OotP**_

This angers me as it's obvious that the woman and I have discussed the matter several times before we revealed this to Harry and I wonder how much time could have spanned between this evening and Albus' meeting, but then see that only one paragraph is left and read on hurriedly, breaking off some of the others wanting to protest.

_**OotP – Chapter 06, Page 111 – OotP**_

This makes me hold my son even closer and I decide to make him feel slightly better as I ask: "Is anyone against it if I take my son alone for a few seconds? I want to cheer him up seeing the depressing end of the chapter." Everyone nods at this, Albus having his head down in shame and I stand up.  
Harry quickly gets to his feet as well, having stood up with me and I take the little lad up a few floors, leaning against the wall of the floor above my mum's painting and casting silencing wards on the entire landing to make sure no painting or passerby can hear us before I turn to my son with a relaxed smile and ask:  
"Pretty boring chapter, right?" And the boy looks shocked as he asks: "Boring? I actually get to learn more about my family than I did in the last five years and I get proof that I am officially part of this family, not to mention the assurance that I have something to make sure other Pureblood idiots don't try to walk all over me anymore."

By now I'm laughing at his excited tone of voice and ask: "And the fact that you had a lovely view just ahead of you to focus on while reading isn't a nice bonus?" To which my son turns red and mutters: "I – I've been growing a crush on the twins since the Yule ball, but – but Lea, I – I've never felt anything like I feel around him."  
I nod at the lad as James often makes me feel exactly the same way and I ask: "You up for trying the same thing Sora did to get Riku hooked up?" Now Harry looks at me confused and I ask: "You know, dress yourself in such a way you look even more delectable to them?" Making him blush beetle red and turn his head away.  
He then says: "I – I have – I mean, I think I have dreamed of those three when I came here the first night, but – but what if that's just –." But then I stop him, as I really had no idea that my son actually already had a Veela dream and while shocked that so much of his Empathic Veela is already rising to the surface, do I say:

"Harry, Empathic Veela get dreams of their mates a year earlier than other Veela. They dream of them at age Fifteen, because that is the magical age where Hormones really affect one's emotions, whether they be Magical Creature or not. You'll be experiencing your emotions being all over the place this year and for that you need Grounding."  
At this Harry cringes and I say: "Not that kind, kiddo, I mean magical Grounding where the presence of your mates makes you feel welcome and wanted, something that instinctively makes it easier for you to keep your emotions in hand, you understand?" Harry nods and smiles at me, obviously relieved at this fact and I say:  
"If you think you dreamed about Fred, George and Lea when you came here, then that means they are meant for you, kiddo. They're your mates and you shouldn't keep them waiting. I know for a fact that Fred and George have been silently discussing all kinds of things they would want for your future and they really know their stuff."

Again Harry blushes, obviously having trouble with the idea that someone wants him in their future and I wrap my arm around my son as I say: "Fred and George are exactly what you need, kiddo. They're responsible, have good brains on their shoulders and know exactly when someone needs a good cheering up.  
They also deeply care for you and obviously want to help you feel better about yourself. And then I'm not even talking about Lea." This makes my son grin as he seems to finally feel at peace with talking about this before I pull him closer and say: "I saw how he looks at you, Harry, and I know for a fact he is already head over heels.  
He looks at you as I know I sometimes look at your mum, so you can be assured you have that strong, well-muscled man all wrapped around your little finger. And he knows it too, let me tell you that. Why else do you think those twins took him apart after his chapter? They're jealous, Harry, and that only proves that they too really love you, son."

By now a really wide smile is on Harry's face and he asks: "So you won't mind if I try forming a bond with them, dad?" And I hug my little boy close, pushing his face in my shoulder as I say: "As long as I get to spend time with you and keep my little boy close, I don't care who you spend your future with, Harry, as long as you're happy."  
This makes Harry hug me around the waist with a strength I had not expected that little, malnourished body to be capable of and I hug my son close and whisper: "Just make sure you have someone keeping an eye out, whether for those wanting to hurt our reputation or for those three letting go of their hormonal instincts, okay?"

And Harry nods, while I had felt him tense at the last part before he whispers: "Dad – can – can –." But my little one seems to terrified by his own thoughts to bring forth the question and so I focus on my Inner Veela and start crooning softly, petting Harry's hair in a calming manner and making sure he can feel my chest hum with the tune.  
This apparently seems to work and I feel my little boy calming down slowly before he softly asks: "Dad, can – can acts from outside forces that – that are obviously meant to be only committed by – by those sharing a loving bond – well, can these – these acts affect a relationship between a Veela and their mates?"  
And while my son has tried, quite strongly, not to openly speak of his problem, are the words of Moody about four out of five ringing through my mind, making me know exactly what my son means and while working hard not to let my anger control me into taking revenge now that my son needs me so badly, do I whisper:

"No son. Such acts cannot affect a bond between Veela and mates. It can affect the mates or the Veela in person, but a Veela bond cannot be touched or harmed – or even broken, if that's what you're afraid of – by such acts, I assure you." And Harry's body completely sags against mine in relief, making me hold my poor little baby boy.  
"I don't want them finding out, dad." He then whispers and I whisper back: "They will one day, Harry. If you ever grow to love them enough for such acts, then they will find out. Don't you think it's therefore better to tell them yourself?" And Harry shakes his head wildly against my shirt, to which I ask: "Not even in private?"  
At this Harry stops shaking my head and asks: "Can – can – can I?" And I whisper: "You can have whoever you want around you when you tell them, son, but I have to press onto you the urge to at least tell them before you get to that stage. Let them know, Harry, because I have no doubt in my heart, that they want to help you get past it."  
By now I feel the fabric of my shirt creasing as my son smiles softly and he whispers: "You're right, dad – thanks." And I smile, pulling my arms tighter around my son, feeling touched that we had this little moment to grow our bond even closer, before I push my head back in his hair and whisper: "Anytime, son, anytime."


	16. Harry's Love, Riku's Family

_**Chapter 16  
**__**Harry's Love, Riku's Family**_

_**Lea's POV**_

The twins and I have been using this time – that Sirius has used to cheer Harry up elsewhere in the house – to come up with all kinds of small signals we can give out along with things we can say and do during the reading, all of them with the goal to make Harry realize just how deep he has already nestled himself in our hearts.  
But apparently are these signs unnecessary as Harry and Sirius walk back down from the staircase about twenty minutes after their departure, Harry sharing a quick uneasy glance with Sirius before the man lies a confident hand on the lovely angel's shoulder and Harry apparently draws motivation out of this single move.  
He nods at his dad, crosses the room to our side of the table and then asks George, who is on my left: "Can I sit here?" And George, Fred and I share a wide grin, before George moves a bit away from me and says: "Be our guest." And in my heart I think: "Our guest of love and romance." But don't say it out loud.

Harry sits down and asks: "Anything interesting happened while we were gone?" While he looks me right in the eye, making my stomach clench at seeing those beautiful eyes that shine like the fountains in Radiant Garden on a bright Summer midday and I say: "Just some more talk of what Fred and George want to do after Hogwarts."  
George then wraps an arm around Harry, which the little angel doesn't seem to mind one bit as I can see his body tense but can almost sense it's not out of sudden shock or fear, but more out of some kind of mental restraint and he asks: "Speaking of which, what are your dreams of the future, Harry my good man?"  
And while I know just fine that the man wanted to say _my good mate_, do I smirk at his subtle flirting and Harry lowers his head, suddenly seeming very insecure and scared, as if having dreams of the future is a bad thing, which makes my inner fire awaken with worry over the little black-haired angel and he says:

"I'll – I'll tell you some other time, I promise. I just – I just need – heh." He sighs in the end and says: "I've had this dream of what I want for my future since I was nine, but – well, the inspiration for the dream came from Figgy and – I just don't think the Magical World will want their hero with the job I've been dreaming about."  
This, while the whole Figgy thing worries me, makes me angry that my little angel is doubting a dream he's had for over six years and while trying to keep my anger out of my voice, do I ask: "Harry, since when does an entire world get the rights to decide one person's life – or even his future career for that matter?"  
And with a voice I haven't heard since Axel and Roxas said goodbye in The World that Never Was, before Roxas and Riku fought and Roxas was brought into the Virtual version of Twilight Town, does my little angel say: "Since that wizarding world has only one hero they constantly lie their focus and expectations on."  
This infuriates me and I ask: "Since when is it right to –." But then Fred says: "It isn't." And I realize he interrupted me because my anger got the better of me before George says: "And that's why Harry needs as many people caring for him as possible." I nod and then decide to just dive right into the deep and say softly:

"People like us." And while I know that Fred and George believe I have gone one step too quickly for Harry's liking, do I see a smile growing on Harry's shadowy face and when he turns his head from the table to look at me, do his eyes shine like the fountains yet again as he softly, with love in his tone, says: "Yes, like you."  
Making a large smile appear on my face while Fred reaches out from behind me to lie a hand on Harry's back and I personally shuffle closer to the boy to give Fred some more moving room as I wrap my arm around Harry's other shoulder and whisper: "We'll make them see you're more than a hero, Harry, I promise."  
And my two mates nod in agreement, making stars shine in Harry's eyes as he smiles at me, his left hand reaching up to squeeze George's hand while he softly lies his beautiful head against my chest and whispers: "I have a lot of stuff about me – a lot of issues – that need to be healed." But I just squeeze his shoulder and say:  
"And we'll be there to heal them all, little angel. We'll heal them all and make you shine like your eyes do every time I see you smile." At this Harry blushes, but I just softly use my other hand to caress his cheek with the back of my fingers, daring not to go further because of his fragile state and because his parents are across the table.

_**James' POV**_

I know darn well that Lea and the twins lied to Harry when he went to sit with them and asked them if anything had happened, but the scene before me makes me want to coo too badly to be angry at them as the four of them just look picture perfect, all of them snuggled close together and the 3 Dominants around their little mate.  
I, of course, know darn well that Harry will need some time getting used to the whole idea of having Dominants for mates as my poor little baby has had to confide in – and care for – himself almost his whole life – and because he has already proven that his trust in adults has been shattered many a time – but still smile at the scene.

I then turn my face to where Sora and Riku are sitting and smile even wider as Sora is back on Riku's lap, the boy having actually shrunk in on himself a little to lie his head under that of Riku's while Riku is holding Sora's hand with one of his own and is using the other to rub soothing circles around my eldest's back.  
Feeling hurt that I came back to their lives just when they get people in their lives who can take over where I was supposed to have left off, do I feel Sirius wrapping his arms around my chest in a cross before he pulls me against his chest and whispers: "They still need us, Jamie. That's the whole reason Sora came here in the first place."  
This makes me smile, more because Siri was, again, able to see that I needed to be comforted without even seeing my face and I lean back against the malnourished, but still well-muscled body of my own true love, the abs and muscles that Siri and I developed during Quidditch Practice and Siri during Auror training having never left him.

I then turn around in his embrace, determined to show him some love like he does me and while I trace one of the muscle lines between his chest and rib-cage with my finger, do I whisper against his chin: "Told you those muscles would remain forever. You worked them too hard. I told you that time and time again, didn't I?"  
Sirius growls softly, obviously aroused by the finger now slowly – slightly of its own accord – sliding down to just above his belly button and whispers huskily: "As if you ever complained. You know darn well you were always unable to resist me if I pulled my shirt off." Now I smirk, remembering those days and whispering:  
"Want to relive them after pillow talk?" And a searing kiss against my lips is my only answer, my shock causing for a loud moan of my own arousal to escape my throat before I hastily respond, burying both my hands in Sirius' wild mane of hair and fisting feisty amounts of his onyx-black locks in my need to pull him closer.

Sirius, in an act of his instinct alone, wraps his arms around me so that his hands are in the back pockets of my pants and his fingers squeeze my ass cheeks, causing for another moan to escape me as I remember the wondrous nights that made Sora and Harry, not to mention how Sirius made love to me every yearly anniversary.  
The man then squeezes again and pulls his hands up at the same time, causing for me to lift myself off my chair and while on instinct alone, do I spread my legs as Sirius sits me down on his lap, his hands instantly pushing my lower body close enough against his own for my arousal to touch his through his almost skin-tight pants.  
Feeling that warm, wet heat that is my Mate's Hardness I let out a guttural moan, my mind instantly reminding me of how it used to feel inside me and then suddenly a strong voice asks: "Can we read on, please?" And instantly my mind takes over from my instincts and I remember that we are not in Siri's bedroom.

Turning blood red with embarrassment that I was almost dry-hopping my mate right in front of my own sons, I pull away from those devious lips that can make me forget all about my environment, but then Riku takes away some of my embarrassment as he says: "It really is like they say. Like father, like son."  
And instantly, while Harry had been hiding his embarrassed red face in George's shoulder, Lea using his muscled arm and thick sleeve to block Harry's sight from us, does the black-haired boy look up shocked, looking extremely cute as his head sticks out over the man's arm, his blue-green eyes wide with shock at Sora.  
My brown haired baby, in the mean time, has turned more red than the Weasley hair and asks: "What? Nineteen year old mind, remember people? I might look fifteen, but my instincts still need to adjust to that, you know?" And while Hermione and Ron are still beet red, do others nod in understanding with my embarrassed little boy.

_**Sora's POV**_

I don't know what's worse about this situation. That Riku made sure my parents didn't feel too embarrassed by making them think I could react as feisty to his romantic acts as mum did to dad – or that my one true love has actually felt the hardness I had tried hiding from the world by squeezing my legs together.  
When mum and dad had started groping each other in their kissing, had I turned my head away, but because I barely know them – even now – was it hard for my instincts to recognize their voices as those of my family and my body had therefore responded to the guttural, erotic sounds coming from close beside me.  
I had realized this and had tried to hide the growing length, but had apparently moved too frantically as Riku had noticed the movement and to my shock, I had felt the hand on my back move to my front, over my skin-tight jeans – which I'm cursing this very minute – and had actually felt the growing appendix inside them.

I know part of my mate is disgusted that I actually got hard over the sound of my parents almost doing it, but his crystal blue eyes had held nothing but love – even if they had been dark with their own hidden lust – and he had made sure we got to where we are right now, me feeling embarrassed for a whole other reason.  
I still however feel relieved that I actually took the De-aging potion as it made me come up with quite the valiant excuse and kept the rest of the group away from asking anymore questions and so – if only to feel perfectly calm again – do I repeat: "Like Bill said before, can we read on?" And everyone nods in agreement.

Mr. Weasley then takes the book and says: "I think it's best if either Kingsley or I myself read the next chapter." And because I had already been able to sneak a peek over dad's shoulder, my eyes reading the word _Ministry_ do I nod in agreement as I say: "I just hope we can get these chapters quick. They just can't be good."  
Everyone nods at this, while I mostly feel this way because of what was read about the situation in the chapter about my little brother arriving at this place and while I feel relieved that my family can soon leave this retched place behind – especially my dad – do I still feel bad that we have to let my little brother experience this twice.  
I then, while still in Riku's lap, turn myself to make sure my hips are firmly under the table and out of sight while I spare a worried glance at my little brother, the boy apparently having come to the same conclusion as me as he is now pale as a sheet, while one hand grips a twin's hand tightly and the other is lost in the shirt of the other.  
Lea, in the mean time, has his arm still wrapped around the left shoulder of my little brother and is using his other to softly rub up and down my brother's arm from his shoulder down to half his upper arm and back and the twin on his side is softly rubbing Harry's squeezing hand with his thumb, squeezing back in comfort.

All in all do I feel confident that my little brother has all the support he will need to get through these chapters and then I suddenly come up with a shocking idea as I ask: "Dad, are Underage Magic suspects allowed to bring family along to their appointments? Or perhaps even future family members like in-laws or mates?"  
Everyone looks at me shocked and Sirius says: "Well, only really powerful families are indeed allowed such and the amount does depend on the power behind the family – not to mention that the in-laws need their own family's approval of the relationship before they can be called in-laws or mates – but yeah, overall that's allowed."  
"So if we get Riku's family to approve of me dating him and if we get Arthur's approval of Fred and George dating Harry, we can take them to the meeting?" Everyone now looks at each other in shock and dad has a huge smile on his face as he says: "With the power the Blacks, Potters and Longbottoms have together – hell yeah!"  
He ends with his smile – if possible – growing even bigger and I turn to Riku as I say: "We're meeting your family first thing tomorrow." And while I wonder why everyone but my older friends, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George are all paling at this idea, Moody twitching slightly in concern, does Riku nod in agreement.

_**Riku's POV**_

I just know something happened to my family, even if Sora has yet to have fully caught on. When we arrived had Sirius already tried to tell me what had happened to them, yet the worry over his announcement alone had made Kairi ask about their hearts, which had in return caused for us to explain our Light and Dark magic.  
Also, do I already have a strong feeling that the Lestrange family is involved as Sirius had stopped in pain reading there, had looked at me and my lovely little Veela and had then muttered to James that he misses them, which would have made me believe the worst had I not been told by Sirius that they weren't dead upon our arrival.  
Still, I pull Sora closer as I just know that whatever had happened to my parents is something that has happened a while ago and that it's probably something as incurable as being a Heartless in a world where there is no Keyblade Wielder around and I take a deep breath before I ask: "What happened to them? My parents?"

Everyone looks shocked at this, the elders even cringing at my blatant proof that I know something has happened to them and while Harry closes his eyes in pain, making me know he somehow knows just like the adults do, does Sirius take a deep breath and ask: "Remember how I said they can no longer function in the outside world?"  
I nod, while Sora now slides onto my lap sideways and presses his side into my chest as close as possible in a sign of him being there for me, making me smile ever so shortly before I look at Sirius inquiringly and he says: "The Lestranges. A day after Pettigrew betrayed Jamie, they found your parents house.  
They attacked it and by the time the authorities came, Frank and Alice –." Here Sirius takes a deep breath and Sora quickly pushes himself closer against me, causing for me to give his side a soft squeeze in gratefulness before Sirius blows my whole world apart as he says: "They were tortured into insanity by them."

I feel my whole body stiffen and all my muscles tense, causing for my hold on Sora to tighten as well, but my mind barely registers this as I can only think of my parents, unable to think for themselves any longer due to three people casting terrible Dark magic on them for what I can only assume were hours on end and I ask:  
"Why did it take them so long? Why did the authorities take so long to reach them?" And Sirius sighs as he says: "Like Jamie, Harry and Lily, were Frank and Alice under a Fidelius charm, protecting them from everyone else as it made only one person able to know their location." The man then shakes his head and says:  
"I'm sorry, Riku, but to this day forward I still do not understand how they could have been caught when Jamie was the only one betrayed about his location. Kingsley told me later that the wards of the Fidelius didn't fall until the Aurors had arrived, so I – I just don't understand it one bit." The man sighs at the end in sheer defeat.  
Hating how I have hurt my future father-in-law with letting him tell me this story, do I say: "Let's just visit the family I have left tomorrow and see if they have any idea." Sirius nods and Harry says: "Neville and I have been pretty close over the years. I'm sure he won't mind if I ask him." This makes me smile at Harry and Ron asks:

"How are you two close?" And Harry turns red, making me know it's some kind of secret that he had been close with my little brother and the boy sighs before he says: "Let's just say you and Hermione weren't the only ones present when the students scapegoated me. Neville was there too sometimes when things really went wrong."  
This, while it really makes me worried over whatever could have happened to the boy that I already consider my little brother – if only because he is just as easily likeable as Sora – makes Ron and Hermione share a shocked look before they both smile at Harry, apparently relieved someone else was there during these times.  
Harry then stands from where he is still closely hugged by Lea and the twins and asks: "Can I use the fireplace, dad? It'll take a while to get Madame Longbottom convinced of all this." The man nods and says: "A good point, kiddo, but I would advise you to call her Lady Longbottom, especially if she finds out of your new heritage."

The boy nods, while I can tell that he doesn't really see how such a thing can be important to all of this and – like Dumbledore when he first came in here – does the boy head over to the fireplace, but then, strangely enough, does he crouch down on his hands and knees in front of it with a jar of strange powder in it in his hand.  
Sirius suddenly waves his wand at the boy and Harry looks down shocked before Sirius says: "Trust me, you'll need it." The tone in his voice making me know the man has experience with this form of magic, while on the same time it makes Harry smile at his dad in gratitude before he throws the powder into the fire.  
"Longbottom Manor, Heir Harry James Potter calling for Lady Augusta Longbottom." Sirius suddenly says, his tone almost a perfect imitation of his son and he turns to Harry as he says: "You need full reason for these fireplaces to work. My dear father enchanted it that way after he had Reg's first birthday party."

And while I wonder why someone would install such securities after a birthday party of a toddler, does the fire in the fireplace light up green and does the face of an elder woman with stern features and very strong blue eyes that actually prove to me I might actually have a relation to this woman appear, while she herself looks at Harry.  
"Heir Potter, glad to see you are finally living up to the amazing reputation your family has left you, child." Now Harry turns red, but then his voice is as firm as Sora's when he tries to convince me of something and while I again see one more resemblance between the boy and my one true love, does Harry say:

"That might be more true than you can think, Lady Longbottom. You see, – ehm – ahem, say you're of Veela nature, but in dire odds with your family – you on the Light, they on the dark. Would you then reveal to the public eye – if your family were to play a large role in every day society – that you have a mate and child?"  
The woman looks the boy through with stern eyes, but Harry seems determined to see this mission through and when my grandmother realizes this, a small smile fleetingly crosses her face before she says: "No, Heir Potter, I would not. Does this question have any meaning towards the vague comment you made earlier?"  
Harry nods and says: "Indeed, Lady Longbottom. For you see, my father is not, in fact, James Potter. It's the Veela, Sirius Black, who was able to give me a chance of life and who separated me from himself to make sure my grandmother and aunts by marriage – especially Bellatrix Lestrange – wouldn't find out of my existence."  
"Yet, they did as a Potter. A clever move, Heir Potter. The Blacks are powerful, but the Potters hold more value in the hearts of those around us, whether they be Light or Neutral. So, why did you decide to reveal this information to me before anyone else? Surely it's not just because you share a dorm with my grandson?"

Now Harry smiles widely and says: "While Neville and I share both a dorm and a close – but, by my request, hidden – friendship, one where I can benefit of Neville's true character and care and where I can be assured to just be myself without anyone watching, due to the secrecy, will it soon not just be friendship I share with your grandson."  
The woman looks intrigued, while I am amazed at how well-spoken Harry explained his friendship with Neville and on the same time defended the actual secrecy behind it and then Harry turns to me and Sora and says: "May I introduce to you, Lady Longbottom, two people who have been kept from us for far too long."  
The woman then turns to me as well and Harry says: "The first and Primal Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom and the First and Primal Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Riku Longbottom and Sora Arturo Black." Making both of us smile widely at the woman in the fire.

The woman herself finally shows her full emotions as her eyes are wide with shock, especially when Sora proves that he is who Harry claims him to be and shows her the Black Heir Badge and I personally think about the time when I fully betrayed Sora, my eyes turning cold and harsh as I look her right in the eye.  
My cold, harsh blue eyes locking with hers, I just know that my color alone convinces the woman before Sora pulls my attention away from her and back to him, the beautiful brunette kissing me full on the lips and whispering while lip-locked: "I hate seeing that darkness shine in your eyes, makes them lose their sparkle."  
This makes me smile and he says: "There's that crystal look I love so much." To which I whisper back huskily: "As long as I have your love, Sora, my eyes will always shine with my love for you." And that apparently draws a gasp from a lot of adults around me before grandmother says: "Frank said the same thing to Alice."  
And while I feel closer to my parents than ever, do I decide to take over where Harry left off. I move my arms under Sora's legs and gently pull my mate off my lap, setting him down against the side of his father before I move over to the fire place and with a single look tell Harry that I will take it from here, the teen nodding.

He then waves his wand at the floor in front of me and I feel the cold stone floor turning into something soft, like a pillow was put under my knees. Then Harry, while smiling at me, turns to Sirius and says: "You were right, dad, I did need it." And I realize he would have had very sore knees, had it not been for this spell.  
Feeling grateful that the boy did it for me as well, I focus on my grandmother and say: "Grandmother, Lord Black informed me of the tragic events regarding my father and mother. May I ask for your permission to continue a Veela bond with my one true love since I was fifteen years old, Heir Sora Arturo Black?"  
And while I have no idea where all this legal, official talk could come from, do I feel as if it's only better to take matters into my hands like this and my grandmother seems to agree, even if I can only fleetingly see this by the look in her eyes before she turns to Sirius and sternly asks: "What do you say, Lord Black?"

And the man smiles widely, yet with a strict back and firm shoulders as he has Sora on his one side and James on his other and he says: "I know from the tales I have been able to gather that Riku knows the risks of hurting my Primal Heir and has shown how deep his love lies, how strongly my Heir has his heart and how far his loyalties reaches.  
I have also, due to the reactions and behavior of my Primal Heir to yours, seen how vehemently my Primal Heir feels for your Primal Heir and how strongly my Heir is willing to fight to prove his love and his heart belonging to that of your Heir." He then looks from me to Sora, who is smiling widely and he says:  
"I can honestly say I have not seen such a close bond between two people, Augusta, since I first spend an extended summer in the Potter Household and that was between Dorea and Charlus. Sora and Riku most certainly love each other and have done so for far longer than we should try and stop them. I bless this bonding."

The woman nods, her eyes shining with pride and hidden tears and her stern features softening due to this as she says: "You were always the vocal master, Lord Black, even at school when you would present your little escapades of enjoyment." And while Sirius snickers at the fancy wording of the word prank, does grandmother turn to me.  
"Make him happy, Riku." And while I know it's quite rude not to look at my grandmother while speaking to her, do her words draw my attention back to the love of my life and the Light of my Heart as I whisper: "For the rest of my days, grandmother." Making the woman smile at me while Sora's eyes shine with love.  
Feeling myself get lost in those beautiful depths of green and blue, do I barely notice it when I change position, but then realize that the twins suddenly have me standing by having their hands around each of my arms and one of them says: "Your gran left, Riku." And the other goes on: "You can go back to your mate now."

And while I feel pretty embarrassed that I lost focus of my surroundings due to my love, do I feel no regret for this as Sora is just too cute when he blushes and then I suddenly notice something while being walked over to him and when I sit back down next to him, do I pull him close and whisper softly in his ear:  
"I didn't know people could have their blushes reach all the way down to their stomach." And Sora squeaks as his knotted t-shirt still reveals part of his skin, which is now almost as red as his cheeks, the redness of it matching the darkness of his jeans all the better and I purr softly before I ask: "Shall we read on?" And everyone laughs.


	17. Funds And Family Magic

_**Chapter 17  
**__**Funds and Family Magic**_

_**Harry's POV**_

I can't say I'm not glad that we had a few minutes of distraction, especially because it gave Sora and Riku even more reason to get together and because I'm pretty sure that it's important to the Ancient Lines and to Riku himself that he has Augusta's permission to date my older brother, who is currently tomato red in the face.  
I then decide to follow in the lead of what could very well become my future brother in law and turn to Mr. Weasley, but the man seems to already have been expecting this – just like he often expected me when I needed him to talk about the Muggles and their treatment of me during the summers – and the man smiles as he says:  
"Harry, you're already like a son to me and you know that. I've known that those two have their eyes on you since we came here to Grimmauld Place and trust me – behind Molly's back – I gave them my blessing almost more than a month ago." A statement that both makes me follow my brother's lead and makes me smile widely.  
Fred then suddenly switches places with Lea and both twins hug me tightly, making me feel like I did in my dream as he whispers: "Welcome to the family, lovely, not that you weren't already family to our hearts." He then suddenly softly grabs my chin and turns my face to his, his face amazingly stern as he asks:

"Is it okay with you if we're going to be possessive of you when we reveal our bond, babe? It's just that we're already 70% sure that people will be against this and that there are thousands of Boy-Who-Lived fans who will try to get into your beautiful body out of their own belief that you will leave us for them if they try.  
We just want to protect you against such people, you understand babe?" And while the whole idea of people actually wanting to do what my uncle has been doing since I was thirteen years old scares the crap out of me, can I not help but smile gratefully at the fact that my beloved twins already thought of a solution for this.  
I hug the two just as close as they are holding me and whisper: "I cannot believe you already thought of things like that. I – I just can't thank you enough for it. Can you promise not to be possessive of me to those that we can actually trust?" And the twins nod before they both give me a strong kiss on each of my cheeks.  
This in itself makes me blush red enough I almost top their hair color and then Lea says: "Let's start reading." But while his tone is bright and airy, can I still see the worry and care shine in his eyes as he looks at me while saying this, to which I smile gratefully, making the smile on his face seem more real as he notices it.

_**Arthur's POV**_

"My sons are absolute geniuses and them being possessive will only get positive responses of anyone trying anything. It will make the others wanting to get to Harry think he looks just too cute being all cuddled up by those two like that and that will certainly convince them not to mess with the relationship anymore."  
I think in pride while the twins show their love for Harry by kissing his cheeks with great love, making Harry turn red enough he can almost be called an honorary Weasley just by the color on his cheeks and then I decide to make it a little easier on my future son-in-law and say: "I know the Ministry best, I'll read next."  
Everyone nods, Tonks looking slightly worried and I know she worries for how I will respond to reading about the one place black-mailing and slandering the boy I consider my own as much as it is, but I smile at her as I'm positive that my easy tone of reading about my work-place will settle the nerves of the group as a whole.  
I then grab the book, which has gone to lie down on its back since Sirius left with Harry to calm the boy down and while I wonder – due to remembering the last paragraph of last chapter – yet again why my old Headmaster and current leader is ignoring someone so direly in need of his support, do I start the chapter.

_**The Ministry of Magic  
**__**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 112 – OotP**_

At this, while I worry for the young man, do I see Lea again switch places with Fred before pulling Harry closer, almost onto his lap and do I hear him whisper: "All those nightmares every night and then you wake at that time in the morning? We need to find a way to help you sleep, babe, or you'll ruin yourself."  
And while Sirius, James, Ariel, Hercules, Albus, Kingsley, the twins, and I myself all nod in worried agreement, does Harry turn red and mumble: "I've been getting up early for longer than just this summer, guys. Some flowers and plants just flourish better if you water or tend to them early in the morning, you know?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Tonks asks while Tarzan nods, the Jungle man obviously an expert on this seeing his whole look screams wild nature and dangerous environment – even with the robe on – and Harry shrugs as he says: "Just that gardening and cooking were always chores I enjoyed doing, really."

"And how long have you been practicing these arts, dear boy?" Albus asks, the tone of his voice instantly making me know he thinks the same I do: "This is another form of physical abuse we can pin down on those Muggle monsters." And when Harry answers: "Cooking since – six, I think. Gardening since five and a half for sure."  
Is my anger instantly at a furious peak as Ron, with his eyes wide, says: "Harry, mate, we didn't get allowed to tend to those Gnomes since we were a year from Hogwarts." To which Harry shrugs and says: "Gardening for the Dursleys isn't really like getting rid of Dwarves, Ron." And while my son agrees on that, does Albus say:  
"No, but there has – for the last fifty-seven years – been laws against child labor and those prohibit any child between the ages of 5 and 14 from doing the extensive labor that it takes to either feed those horrendous people or – by yourself – keep a garden as pristine as those on Privet Drive and you can't deny that, dear boy."

With this Albus obviously has Harry cornered and George quickly takes his mate from Lea, lying Harry against his side and softly rubbing his hand up and down Harry's arm, just like before this reading as Harry says: "I always knew I got too many chores for any child to be healthy, but – I really do like gardening and cooking."  
And while – mostly because of Harry's comment on Molly wanting to keep Harry out of the kitchen from an earlier chapter – I can't help but feel as if there is more behind Harry's love for cooking than he is letting on, does Albus nod and with that does the man obviously say that this topic is closed, which inspires me to read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 112 – OotP **_

"That's none too surprising. Sure sounds like everyone who really cares about my little boy. Well, all of them and her, that is." Sirius then ends in anger, obviously finally having gotten the message that he can just release his anger on my ex-wife out without worrying about insulting me or my sons and I nod at the man as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 112 &amp; 113 – OotP **_

"Has she completely lost it or does she just not know my son well? No one of the Potters – or half of the Blacks – were ever able to stomach large meals close to important events. What the hell is she thinking?" Sirius asks in fury and then Moody scares me as he growls: "I'm more worried about her actually being the cook."  
This makes many of us tremble and Sirius says: "Albus, you have to see if Poppy has a spot open for a body check. I want my son checked for any potions he could have inhaled by simple meals or drinks and I want it done as soon as possible." Albus nods and says: "It will be done as soon as you and your family have settled into Potter Manor."  
Sirius nods and then turns to James and asks: "Can you agree on Poppy meeting us there, Jamie?" And James makes me proud to be a parent as he says: "Anything to get my son fully healed and out of the influences done by that woman." And everyone nods, Harry white and hiding in George's side as I continue reading.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 113 – OotP **_

"That woman knows seriously nothing about how to raise a teenager. She had to constantly take care of the kids when they were still kids, but because they were barely present as teenagers, did she just abandon any attempts of learning how to deal with such changes. She's still stuck on raising kids, not up-growing teenagers."  
Sirius sighs with a shake of his head and then Hercules says: "And I thought Hades was a cause for headaches and annoyed behavior. This woman can give even him a run for his money." Now Sora laughs guiltily and says: "Herc, I know we're using time-travel, but let's not tempt those that can hurt my family, okay?"  
The young half-god nods, while I wonder if he is really referring to the Lord of the Dead and then Hermione asks: "Did Hades try anything after you knocked him into the Swirling Pool of Dead?" And the amazing boy laughs as he says: "Yeah, I got him knocked back in again." And while Hermione looks shocked, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 113 – OotP **_

"I think by that time, nothing we said could have had any effect on the little guy." Sirius sighs, but then Lea smiles and says: "Not entirely true, I think if you, I myself and the twins – whether with James or without – would have worked together, we could have really made Harry feel a whole lot lighter about things."  
And Harry's small smile, as he leans against Lea's side and has both his hands held by Fred from Lea's other side and has his back softly rubbed in circular and oval-shaped motions by George, is proof to me that the red-haired man – who is obviously a few years older – is indeed right, making all of us smile and Sirius says:  
"Which is something that makes me bless my son's return to my life every day since it happened." And he pulls Sora close, his eyes connecting with Harry's to show the boy his love while he holds his elder son close to his side, James cuddling in his other side with a happy, loving smile on his face and I happily read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 113 &amp; 114 – OotP **_

Now all us adults press our lips tight together in a frown and I say: "I think we were all a little over eager in getting Harry's hopes up. This doesn't sound like people trying to help him, it sounds like us trying to convince ourselves or something." And my fellow adults nod, Harry's smile now again gone from his face and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 114 – OotP **_

"The damned bint. I still don't understand how she figured out our relationship, but she darn well –." But then Harry suddenly gasps and says: "I – I – I think – I think I know how – how the – the Death Eaters –." But he stops halfway through his sentence as if his own conclusion is even too much for him to handle and Riku asks:  
"You know how the Death Eaters got to my family?" And while everyone shares shocked looks with each other, me wondering how Harry could have figured this out while we were discussing my ex-wife, does Harry nod and upon seeing Riku's imploring look, while Sora has his hand in a death-grip, does Harry say:  
"There were only a select group of people who knew about me being Sirius' son, but Mrs. Weasley knew about it on the same day Pettigrew betrayed us." Harry stops here, tears burning in his eyes as he seems to have convinced himself that what he just discovered is indeed the truth and then he suddenly asks us all:

"How did she know that was the day my mum needed to be saved?" And instantly I realize what Harry is implying and my heart plummets as I think: "Molly, you didn't." But already, due to just the little bit of information Harry gave us, do I know that my wife – even all those years ago – has really indeed sunk that low.  
I then shake my head and when Riku asks: "I'm still not entirely sure what you mean, Harry." Does Harry look at him with eyes that beg the elder boy not to let Harry tell him more and while I implore the twins and Lea with my eyes to comfort the young boy, do I turn Riku's attention my way instead and say:  
"Riku – ugh – Pettigrew – he told Molly when to go and save James, so she could play out her little plan, in return that she lead the Lestranges – allies of Pettigrew by that time – to your parents. She's the one that led them through the Fidelius and who caused for those two attacks to happen so swiftly after each other."  
This shocks Riku to the very core and he says: "We're informing my gran at earliest convenience." And everyone nods, before Sora lies a hand on Riku's chest and asks: "Riku?" But Riku keeps looking dead ahead and whispers: "Stay close to me, Sora. I need your light." And Sora hugs Riku closely as I continue to read.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 114 – OotP **_

"How is that helpful? We're supposed to show that we're all determinedly behind the law and that Harry can't be expelled? How the hell –?" Sirius asks, obviously still furious with this new information about Molly's betrayal and then Harry says: "At least it gives me reason to believe I need to fight for my rights."  
And while Sirius rolls his eyes and lets out a defeated breath, does Fred say: "I would have felt a whole lot better." And George ends: "Had that statement come from any other person." And while I feel very proud of them – and even more proud that I can finally tell them apart – do I nod with my angry sons and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 114 – OotP **_

"Still, the best impression would have been if you had been escorted in with Arthur wearing his Head of House badge and you wearing the Crest of the Potter House. That would have assuredly made Fudge think twice about trying to mess with you." Sirius says, but then Harry shakes his head and retorts softly:  
"It would have given the wrong impression. It would have made the people there think I knew all about our laws, customs and how to behave in political situations. It would have only made me look even more like a fool if they found out I was just wearing it for the sake of wearing, would have given Fudge more room to play."  
Now Sirius grumbles, but then he says: "We still have three days before your trial and if we want Sora, Riku, Lea and the twins to be present, they need to learn the same things that will – without a doubt – benefit you, would Fudge try anything. I say we hold a few hours free a day to teach you these customs once we've settled in."

Everyone nods at this and Lea says: "I thank you for including me in these lessons and assure you that my time as member of Organization has taught me one thing above all. How to keep a cool so you can keep your own agenda, no matter how others try to play you, something this Fudge person apparently likes to try and do."  
This makes Sirius raise his eyebrow at Lea and he says: "If you had added a bow of respect to that, I would have actually gone to believe you had been raised like a Pureblood there, Lea. I don't think there will be much we'll have to teach you, not at all." This makes Lea smile gratefully and makes Harry shine at him as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 114 &amp; 115 – OotP **_

This makes many fond smiles appear on the faces of those around me, especially on the faces of my sons and Harry, something that makes me feel quite proud of myself as I really don't want the poor boy to worry too much before we reach the part of the Hearing itself and I smile at the boy for a short second, before reading on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 115 – OotP **_

"You know, I really don't get why Magicals can't understand Muggle money? The value of the money is after all written on the money itself, so why is it so hard. It's just a hundred penny to a pound and after that it's just one, two, ten, twenty or whatever the price is to be in pounds and only pounds. What's so hard on that?"  
Harry asks, his face showing his utter confusion and while I feel flustered as the boy's explanation makes Muggle money sound ten times simpler than how our currency runs with Knuts, Sickles and Galleons and then Albus says: "We have a hard time understanding, dear boy, because Muggle money has different currencies worldwide."  
This, while I actually didn't even know about the different currencies and wonder if Albus could perhaps have a few samples for me to observe later, does Albus say: "Harry, we only use Muggle money for either secret or worldwide events, like the Quidditch world cup or this little trip to the Ministry.  
Else, we always use our own currencies and because of that." And Harry ends: "Is that way of currency use so ingrained in your system that you fail to notice the simplicity, because of the difference in both the currency and the shape and all." And while Albus nods and James smiles at his son, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 115 – OotP **_

Now I decide to take action and ask: "Okay, who here has, because my approach is going nowhere fast. It's spiraling out of control and I am obviously too out of my element to be of any assistance to Harry, let alone give him the confidence he needs for his Hearing." Everyone looks at each other and Ron says:  
"I thought it was going pretty good." But Hermione shakes her head and says: "No Ron, your dad's right. Him being so new to this new way of getting to the Ministry has him showing his nerves and that is the opposite of what we want for Harry. We need someone who knows that route like the back of their hand."  
"Me then." Sirius suddenly says and everyone looks shocked as he says: "It's like Arthur – well, Book-Arthur – said. Taking the Non-Magical approach shows best behavior and my mum was at the Ministry for – ahem – misbehaving plenty of times. And because I was first in line, I had to come with Father to free her."  
He ends with irritation clear in his voice and he says: "I've been able to walk that path blindly since I was in my freaking second. By that time mum no longer wanted dad to take me along when he came for her – which was a blessing as I almost missed too many classes the year previous – and dad just went and honored that."

"Weren't you close with any of your family, dad?" Harry asks, the look in his eyes proving how much he hates it that his dad had to go through the same crappy childhood he did and Sirius suddenly smiles wider than I have seen him all chapter as he says: "Of course I was. Dorea – your grandma – was my favorite aunt and later my real mum."  
This makes James wrap an arm around the man in quite the same fashion as Lea and Harry and he says: "When you married and bonded to me, you mean?" But then Sirius sighs and says: "James, I proposed and yes, we did bond – but –.""You never married?" Hermione asks, shock clear on her face as Sirius shakes his and says:  
"We didn't have the chance. Our Time-Turners only allowed two ceremonies at the same time, the bonding between me and Jamie and the Blood-adoption of Lily that we faked to be a wedding. Using it again would be just too dangerous, especially because James was already pregnant and we feared the possible effects."

The girl nods, while Riku pulls Sora closer, sitting almost sideways on his chair with his legs spread wide enough for Sora to sit between them quite comfortably and he asks: "What were these effects?" But James shakes his head and says: "We were too afraid to find out, we were just sure that there would be."  
Riku nods and seems relieved at hearing, while Harry sags in under Lea's arm pit, lying his head halfway up the redhead's shoulder and looking at Sora with his green-blue eyes looking like oceans of calm depths, while George lovingly brushes some bangs out of Harry's eyes and Fred squeezes his hand, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 115 – OotP **_

"It's the visitor's entrance, Harry. The Ministry isn't supposed to have too many visitors. Keeps them from their _rightful_ work." One of my sons tells his beloved, the honing tone in his voice at the end and the way he impersonates Percy making me worried for the possibility of reestablishing the entire family, but then Harry asks:  
"Fred, how would you feel if Percy used your candy to get out of family meetings?" The redhead looks shocked and Harry goes on: "Or uses your fake wands, taped together, as a quill holder? Or your Canary canoes for what Muggles call Carnival, where's it's custom to wear some kind of costume? How would that feel?"  
And George answers: "It – it feels – crappy, really." And then Harry makes me feel more pride for him than for when Bill got his NEWTS, when Charlie was accepted at the Dragon Reserve, when Percy was accepted at the Ministry, when the twins made their first invention, when Ron saved Ginny from dying as he asks:

"Then how do you think Percy felt every time you ridiculed his badges?" All my sons look at each other shocked, the twins having their eyes almost fall out of their sockets as they look at each other and then Harry says: "You guys are different and I respect that. But can you tell me you can respect it – of each other?"  
And one by one – even Bill – do my sons lower their heads and George, who looks straight at the table asks: "We've been right out dicks, haven't we?" And Harry smiles as he moves away from Lea, the elder man seemingly accepting that Harry wants to be with his other mate. He then moves himself to lean under George's arm and says:  
"You're teens, your actions need to be taken with a grain of salt – as should mine sometimes – but you could really do with some lessons in consideration and communication. Especially when it comes to your family." And all of my kids raise their heads a little, hopeful, grateful smiles on their faces as they look at Harry.  
George then shares a wondering look over the boy's head with his other mates and both Lea and Fred nod in agreement, to which George raises the arm not wrapped around Harry's shoulder to raise Harry's head with and just when I think I have to turn away, does George softly peck Harry on the tip of his nose.

_**Harry's POV**_

"That was almost my very first kiss." Goes through my mind as I try to look cross-eyed, if only to have a glance at where George's lips actually touched my skin and while I try not to think of the dream I had when arriving here – and especially not of the part where I was naked at the top – does Lea laugh softly at me.  
I shake my head as trying to look cross-eyed had made me dizzy and turn to the reddest of my red-haired beloveds as he says: "And I thought you looked cute when you were surrounded by the family you so deserve. You know how to prove me wrong, little flame." And just by hearing the nickname, do I turn beet red.  
This is more because I hadn't expected for the tall, handsome, ginger to actually come up with a nickname for me than because of the fact that everyone saw me trying to look cross-eyed and look across the table, where the rest of my family is seated; the table making me feel as if there is an actual gap or border set between us.

This feeling in itself makes me – almost instinctively – want to cuddle further up against either Lea or George and has made it quite impossible for me to let go off Fred's hand, something I know my new boyfriend doesn't mind at all as he has yet to try and pull his – by now slightly sweaty – hand out of mine the entire time.  
After feeling content about this, do I sigh as the instinctual feeling is definitely a problem and I ask: "Is anyone against a change of seats after this chapter?" And no one disagrees with this, while I can tell by Lea's eyes and the way he looks at me that the ginger is more than onto my reasons, making me smile lightly at him.

_**Arthur's POV**_

"You have to be as blind as Harry without glasses to not see how much he longs to be with his parents. I'm surprised he's been able to last this long on his side of the table. Wonder how Sirius, James, Fred, Lea and George are going to settle next chapter, seeing they'll probably all want to be close to the lad to support him."  
This thought makes me snicker and makes me whisper at Ron: "Lead Harry away when his parents and your brothers decide on the seating. It'll probably be heated." Now my son looks at me confused and I whisper: "Support." And Ron understands, snickering silently, before nodding at me, making me smile at him before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 115 &amp; 116 – OotP **_

"That doesn't make sense." Harry says and I try not to feel too bad about being openly mocked, but then Harry, showing a confusion I hadn't noticed before, says: "I remember teaching you about how to use that thing. How did you make such an obvious mistake then?" And while I feel stupid for doubting the boy, do I answer:  
"I kind of forget everything I learn about Muggles when I get nervous." Which seems to shock Albus as he says: "That can't be right. You always got your highest grades if you were nervous. When did that start, Arthur?" And I try to think back, but then feel a huge pain rise up inside my head, making me grunt and drop the book.  
Both my hands move to my left temple, where the pain is at its strongest and instantly Bill, Tonks, Remus and Albus are all over me, all of them with their wands out and each of them casting different kinds of healing and diagnostic spells, before Remus suddenly gasps and says: "That woman's list just keeps growing."

Then suddenly I see Harry, Ron and Hermione share a shocked look, the look itself worrying me enough as its obvious by the fear in their eyes alone that they remembered something and that, whatever it is, it proves that my ex-wife is – somehow – responsible for the pain currently running through my head.  
Then Harry says: "The first day of Hogwarts." And Ron goes on: "Before Third year." And Hermione ends: "When she spoke to me and Ginny about –." And all three of them make my blood freeze, make everyone widen their eyes and makes the room pretty much turn as cold as when around Dementors as they say as one:  
"Love potions." And all three of them look at me, while I can only think: "If my love for her is fabricated by potions – then what does that say about my love for my kids?" But just looking at each of them – and mostly at how worried they are for me – makes me know that that thought is unneeded and I smile as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 116 – OotP **_

By now everyone has gone back to their seats, even if Bill has gone to sit a little closer to my side and is still with his wand in hand, obviously ready to cast more spells when he believes it needed and I know Albus and Remus are exactly the same as both of them have one hand under the table while looking at me.  
I smile at the close growing bond between the Order and its members and then look at the one young man who has made this all possible, probably without even realizing how much his actions would accomplish when he came here. I smile at Sora, knowing he is exactly like his little brother in that aspect and then read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 116 &amp; 117 – OotP **_

"In a way, that makes me glad as many of my family had been down there for all of the wrong reasons – I said, many, Tonks." Sirius pauses as Tonks looks down with her blush even covering her hair and then Sirius says: "On the other hand is Tonks exactly the living proof that makes me sad you have yet to have seen the place."  
Now Tonks looks down and says: "I know for a fact that Mum tried for years to go and find Harry – sorry Professor – but – well, I guess that woman somehow kept Harry away from her. I meant, Figgy." Now James shudders, especially because Tonks snaps the name angrily and while Sirius glares at her for this, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 117 – OotP **_

At this I sigh as it had been one of Millicent's ideas only a year before she retired and since then Cornelius has been coming to look at it whenever – and everyone at the Ministry knows this – he feels as if the world around him is failing him or whenever he has a lack of confidence even Albus can't boost him out of.  
I then shake my head and say: "Don't judge that statue on first glance, Harry. The Departments inside the Ministry have been at each other's throats over it since it was build. And I know for a fact all those against it are either believing Albus or actually members of the Order itself." This makes Harry look intrigued and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 117 &amp; 118 – OotP **_

This angers me as there is a reason that sign is smudged and I say: "Yeah, to the wrong causes." Everyone looks at me and I say: "Lucius Malfoy is currently holding position of strongest charity man. He has actually been secretly deciding where his own money goes to. And to people like werewolves or Frank and Alice, it hasn't been."  
"Wait, WHAT?" Sirius suddenly asks and he goes on: "Lucius is – almost openly – keeping money away from Frank and Alice, the most popular and well-known Auror and Healer since Lily and James? The two people who gave as much for the world as they did for their own family? Is he really doing so?"  
I nod, wondering where the man is trying to go with this and then Sirius laughs and says: "Am I going to get him back for that!""HOW?" Harry asks shocked and Sirius answers: "The Malfoys are a very powerful family, there is no doubt of that, but their origins lie in France and we English wizards don't like French Royalty.  
Next to that is Narcissa a Black by birth and with me as a free man, I have full control and hearsay over my family once again – just like my father before me. Lucius is a French member of Royalty second – and a member by marriage of the Black family first, at least as long as he, Draco and Narcissa call England their home."

"So they – they eventually –." Harry says, his shock stopping him from finishing the sentence and Sirius says: "Answer to me, yes. Yes indeed. That rule just didn't apply to me before because my record was fighting my rights as a Lord and without a proper, adult, witness to testify for my innocence was I losing that fight."  
Now Harry looks shocked and asks: "So – what are you going to do next?" And Sirius answers: "Next I'm going to move in to Potter Manor with my family, train you and Sora into learning all you have to know as Heirs to Important Families and help you prepare for the Hearing we are soon to read about. Then it's Lucius' turn."  
"But – but won't that give Malfoy enough time to try and find an escape route? Fudge must have informed him of the Queen calling you innocent days ago." Sirius nods and says: "Which is exactly what I want." Now Harry – and most of my younger kids – look shocked and Sirius smiles at them as he says:  
"Guys, the only real escape route Malfoy has is if he gets the French Royalty here and that has to go through the Queen herself. And seeing how she will ask Malfoy all about his little reasons, do I seriously doubt he will let her know, so he can't get the royalty on his side and I have this evidence already on mine."

He then smiles at his son, the same way I often saw him smile when he actually felt that the Order Meetings were about something worth good and he says: "Not to mention that – and this is something I only plan to use as back-up – I have your testimony of his presence when Voldemort was reborn – and trust me, that's something."  
"How is that something?" One of my sons asks and the other goes on: "And why not use it instantly, Sirius?" And Sirius answers: "It's all a matter of Politics, boys. If I instantly start on the whole thing, Lucius will go in the defense and we'll get nothing done whatsoever. No, we need to get Lucius – to become Neutral."  
"You mean, as a spy?" But Sirius shakes his head at Albus' question and says: "No, my main concern – even if it concerns family I don't like – is to keep my family alive, whether I like them or not, and Lucius being on Voldemort's side is leading Draco and Narcissa into the same package James and Harry are currently in.  
I won't let that happen for the simple reason that I don't want anything to do with the Malfoy gold and with Lucius alive, I won't have to. I will still make sure he doesn't send his money somewhere I don't think it will benefit both sides, but else he will have free range over the Malfoy line – as long as it stays loyal to the Black line."

Everyone is shocked here and Sirius says: "Charlus was a ten times better teacher than my dad, let's keep it at that." And James, who seems to recover from his shock the first, hops back into Sirius' lap and kisses him full on the lips, whispering: "No pillow talk tonight." When Sirius finally parts, smiling like a goof.  
Everyone smiles at this, some of us adults even snickering softly, like Remus, while Harry has taken refuge in George's shoulder, his face hidden completely by my son's arms, while Riku has found a much more interesting way to keep Sora occupied, namely following James' example and kissing the boy senseless.  
I patiently – with the same amused smile on my face as Sirius – wait for the two to be done and Riku seems to be the first to realize they have an audience as he softly pulls Sora's face away from his by gently fisting a bit of Sora's hair and pulling it back. Sora then realizes the same and blushes beet red as I read on, trying not to snicker.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 118 – OotP **_

But at this James shakes his head and says: "The Potter House already has a small vault set up for such actions. As far as I know –." But then he sees Albus' face and the man says: "The Goblins froze all of your assets upon your capture, James. There hasn't been any money leaving the Potter Vaults except for your son's school funds."  
This shocks James and he asks: "No money whatsoever? Not even to the funds for Werewolf cures or Vampire Warding spells or even St. Mungo's or Hogwarts?" And while Harry and Remus seem shocked at hearing about the fund causes – Remus about the werewolf one, naturally – does Albus shake his head sadly.

_**James' POV**_

"What the bloody hell? Who authorized that? Why would anyone try to freeze our accounts? Don't they know the consequences this has on Magical England? Who would be stupid enough to authorize that?" Goes through my mind, the thought of my entire inheritance frozen just too much for me to bare and then Harry asks:  
"How – how many vaults exactly are we talking about here?" And the way he hesitates over the amount of vaults instantly tells me enough and makes me know there is more at play than just the vaults being frozen as I seriously ask: "You never received a single audit paper or the Family Grimoire, did you Harry?"  
Harry shakes his head and asks: "Should I have?" And Sirius – my Siri, who obviously realizes the same – sighs as he says: "As you are the second born and because James is the Submissive in this bond, does that make the Potter Bond destined for the second born to be inherited, so yes, Harry, you should have."

Now Harry looks down, obviously in the belief that he has let us down, but then I softly tell him: "Harry, you didn't even know about the Grimoire. There is no way this is your fault, because someone has been playing with your life – again – only this time, he messed with the wrong part of it. Your rightful inheritance."  
But then Harry shocks all of us, especially myself, Siri, Albus, the twins, Arthur, Lea and Ariel and Erik as my poor, insecure baby asks: "But who says I – that I – that I deserve it?" And instantly the twins chorus: "WE DO!" Shouting almost loud enough I'm pretty damn positive they can outshout my mother in law.  
Harry is apparently shocked by this powerful act of loyalty and then one of them – one I suddenly feel is Fred – hugs Harry tightly and says: "Harry, nobody loves their family more than you do, sweety." And the other – which my guts tells me is George – says: "So nobody deserves their family inheritance more than you do, little one."  
And this alone is enough to make a small, self-confident smile appear on my beautiful son's face and Lea then softly makes Harry let go off Fred before he hugs him close and with his face in my son's hair, does he whisper: "Told you we'd be there to fight your demons." Making Harry smile and making me smile at the three of them.

_**Arthur's POV**_

I personally don't know what's worse. That the Potter Vaults have been closed this entire time, thus causing many problems for so many groups in the Magical world – which apparently includes the school my sons go to – or that Harry has never received any knowledge about his inheritance and that he doesn't believe he deserves it.  
Luckily, my sons are again proving themselves to be the best possible candidates to give Harry his confidence back and I feel glad that Harry smiles at how Lea again proves his loyalty to the boy, whispering about the little guy's demons, before I whisper at Bill to see if he can figure this all out and then I loudly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 118 &amp; 119 – OotP **_

"The flattening of the fringe is definitely a good move, but you should have kept your head up, proven – if for nothing else – that you are a Gryffindor. It's one of the reasons so many Potters are sorted into that House, we show the pride of a Lion inside our family and outside, when doing business with other families or so."  
James tells his son gently and Harry says: "That might get complicated due to my Submissive nature." But James shakes his head and says: "It's all a matter of the right mind. As long as you remember who you are backing by being proud, the emotion itself will come naturally. After all, I always know my pride makes my dad proud."  
This seems to intrigue Harry and Ron says: "I think we found Harry's motivation." A large grin on his face, before Lea pulls Harry close against his side and says: "That will be a training I will look forward to." Making Harry smile at him, no shyness in his stance and while believing this can work, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 119 &amp; 120 – OotP **_

Here I have a lot of trouble keeping the anger out of my voice as I know that working in this department is one of the main reasons Percy had been hearing so many bad things about me, which in turn caused the terrible row between us and I think: "I really need to try and speak with him, tell him everything I wanted to say."  
I then turn to my sons and say: "Percy deserves to know what happened to this family. After the reading we will all head for the Ministry, I'll arrange a private room there and we will – together – speak out all of our differences, issues and our opinions on the events of the last few weeks, is that all clear to you?"  
And all of my sons nod, Fred and George looking quite uncomfortable and I know they worry about how they have to apologize for their behavior regarding Percy's badge, while Ron seems unhappy and I know my youngest still takes Percy's betrayal as something personal as Percy just doesn't realize how high Ron has him.  
I then look at my last – and eldest – and while Bill has thin lips, proving he doesn't exactly like the idea, does he still have pride shining in his eyes as he looks at me and I know it's because – to him – I am finally taking full control of this family, as is my Right as Family head. Smiling back at my eldest, do I quickly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 120 – OotP **_

Now James has thin lips and says: "Yep, the Potter funds have definitely been kept from the public, that's for sure." Everyone looks at him and to my shock, does he say: "The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures used to be the biggest one inside the Ministry, with a total of 17 different sub-departments.  
To know it only has three left proves our funds have been frozen for the longest of times, because there are several departments that I personally set up on my Sixteenth birthday, when my dad first taught me how to lead our Family in the ways of the Funds, the Ministry and where Money can Best Be Spent."  
Sirius nods at this along with Tonks, Moody, my own eldest, Albus, Remus and Alastor as Sirius says: "A valiant lesson. Actually one of the only ones I liked my dad teaching me before I ran off and joined you, lovely." And while the two smile at each other do I share a look with Albus, showing my concern for the loss of these departments.  
The man nods and says: "James, I think it's best if Sirius helps your sons settle in Potter Manor, while you, I myself and Arthur go visit Gringotts to see what happened to have your funds be closed off." James nods, his expression as determined as I saw Harry's when I saw him defend himself against Crouch at the World Cup and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 120 &amp; 121 – OotP **_

Now James smiles and says: "Glad to know the Potter spells for weather and Transfigurations are still being used. I was worried you guys would be without proper weather now that the funds have been closed." This makes me smile, but then I suddenly remember something and with wide eyes, do I tell the man:  
"We were." Everyone looks shocked and I say: "James, in the first three months after your capture – were the windows completely blank." Everyone looks shocked and James whispers: "The Grimoire." Making all Heads of Houses share looks as James starts to shake his head in denial, obviously not wanting to believe this conclusion.  
"Someone has the Grimoire. Someone stole my family's book of history, used it to close the Vaults and then used it to benefit the Ministry with their little weather problem. Someone's been using my family Grimoire for the last fourteen years." The man moans in desperation, the sheer pain heard through his voice.

All of us look at him with pity, but then I notice something. Harry had been looking at his mum in worry before, but now he seems to try and get his older brother's attention. Sora looks from his mum to his brother and Harry, without a word said, but with his eyes firm and burning with determination, reaches his hand out.  
Sora looks at the hand confused, but then – when he looks back at Harry's eyes – do I feel as if the bond between the two brothers is like that between Fred and George, as Sora's eyes suddenly become as hard and determined at Harry and his small nod is almost imperceptible as he reaches and clasps his own hand in his brother's.  
The two then keep their eyes on each other, the strength growing within that gaze making me want to push away from them as they speak, their voices almost sounding like one and they say: "In Name of the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Black and Potter, do we summon to our person, the Grimoires of Black and Potter."

And a bright, black and golden light shoots from their united hands, shocking everyone and making some of the females in the room shout in shock as the light grows like a ball with the speed of a Firebolt, blinding us so quickly, it takes me a minute to realize the light was only there for a mere few seconds really.  
Blinking away the black spots behind my eyes and rubbing my glasses clean to give my eyes some time to recover, do I put my glasses back and gasp in pure shock as an amazing ancient looking tome of a book, with a black spine that has three golden beams swirling through each other lies in front of the Heirs of Black and Potter.  
Both boys seem overwhelmed by the fact that their plan worked, but then share a huge proud grin, before James – who is suddenly on the other side of the table – suddenly pulls Harry in a bone-crushing hug, muttering all kinds of words of pride and gratefulness and constantly chanting: "My little genius!"  
Harry turns red as he hears this muttering over and over and while Sirius makes sure not to exclude Sora by wrapping a proud arm around the elder lad's shoulder and pulling him close against his side, does Harry say: "It was my instinct, really. I always come up with the best ideas if I let my instinct do whatever it wants, that's all."

"There is nothing _that's all_ about this, dear boy. You saved thousands of years of your family's history. That is definitely worth the pride you are currently receiving from your mother, Harry." Albus says and we all nod, James now softly muttering words of pride as he sits next to Harry, who has Lea on his other side.  
The boy smiles at the man while still red and then looks at the ancient tome as he says: "I – I don't think anyone really stole it, sir." Everyone looks at him and he says: "My dad is the current Lord to the House of Black and I am the current Heir to the House of Potter. When my mother was considered dead and my father a criminal –."  
And with relief do I realize what actually happened as I say: "Did the two tomes fuse together and did they get send to Arcturus, Sirius' grandfather and the Official Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. It must have, after his death, been moved to the Black Ancestral Vault until Harry and Sora summoned it."

Harry nods and everyone sags down in relief, while Harry's eyes are still on the tome, one of his hands softly following one of the golden lines on the spine on the book. James smiles as he sees this and whispers: "You can read one chapter before bed, but you have to agree to go to bed before Sora so he can do the same, understand?"  
Harry nods and Sora smiles widely, while his eyes had been on the front cover of the book the entire time his little brother had been transfixed by the spine, both signs proving they are being drawn to the side of their Family that they are Primary Heir to. Feeling happy that they can finally learn all they deserve to know, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 121 &amp; 122 – OotP **_

At this I find it extremely hard to read on as I have never – for this very reason – taken my sons to my office, fearing they would actually feel ashamed – as Percy is currently showing all too obviously. Wishing there was something I could do about how everything in my life looked so shabby and overused, do I suddenly hear James hum.  
"I could have sworn there were funds in the Muggle world that we surreptitiously used to give Ministerial Departments working on the relationships between the Muggle world and the Wizarding World a seasonal bonus. And seeing that it's done in the Muggle world, is the chance of that being frozen too a little unlikely."  
This shocks me as I have never known of this fund, but then another surge of pain hits my temple and I use all my effort to push down on the need to scream, even if a tortured grunt escapes my tight-lid lips and my gnashing teeth are still apparently heard by my eldest, who lies a hand on the arm I use to grab my temple.  
Everyone apparently sees this movement and Moody hisses: "That woman. Why am I not surprised? Drugging her husband, kidnapping the Head of the Potter line. Of course she would go and steal from both at the same time." And while I can feel everyone's anger, do I still feel glad for each and every interruption as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 122 – OotP **_

By now James has thin lips and he says: "Seeing how it was the Potter funds that have been stolen from, should the Potter funds be used to revamp that office. After all, a professional office is taken seriously. Look at how seriously the Auror office is taken with all its cubicles and whatnot." He ends with a shrug.  
Hating the man for knowing me and my family so well, do I see Ron and Bill lowering their hands, while the twins now share interested looks and I personally smile, while knowing how all of us had been wanting to protest in the first place. Still, I can't help but feel grateful for the man's help and smile at him before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 122 &amp; 123 – OotP **_

"Wow, that's a nicer description than I've heard in a while." I softly mumble, not wanting my family to know just how badly people talk about me and Perkins – even if the Auror department and a few others I sometimes work with think very high of me – but then Bill says: "But dad, that doesn't even sound remotely friendly."  
I shrug, glad for the distraction, but hoping we can move on quickly as this chapter just seems to drag on and say: "Like I said, nicer than I've heard in a while." This makes James thin lipped yet again and he says: "That's not right, Arthur. I know for a fact that when dad still worked, your Department had a lot of respect."  
I sigh as the man is indeed right, but that is mostly because Charlus often came and checked to see if we still kept to the law – even before I started working there myself – and I say: "I know, James, but times change, people change and – well – your dad's death had as much influence on us as your supposed death did."  
This makes James lower his head and I know the man feels bad for not being there after his father passed away, but then look at Sora and Harry and think: "With kids like that, there was no way James could have been there for both parties. Not with how much he loves them already." And this makes me read on with a smile.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 123 – OotP **_

"EXCUSE ME?" Sirius suddenly shouts, while and I already know – together with the adults – why before the man goes on and shouts: "THAT'S WHERE THAT WENCH WAS TRAILED! WHO IN BLAZES NAME THINKS THEY CAN HAVE A HEARING FOR MY SON THERE? WHAT IS FUDGE EVEN THINKING?"  
But then James runs around the table and hugs him from the back and whispers: "Fudge is just forgetting about the Potter-Fudge feud and taking advantage of Harry not having a reliable Magical Guardian. But not anymore, love. Not anymore." He whispers in the end, having laid his hand on Sirius' cheek as he talks.  
The movement, together with the soft tones seem to be exactly what Sirius needs as he calms down and smiles at James, tears shining in his eyes as he whispers: "How did I survive the last fourteen years without you?" But James doesn't answer him and only helps him back in his seat, motioning me to just read on as he does.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 123 &amp; 124 – OotP **_

"Which only works perfectly with Fudge's little slandering scheme. _The great Harry Potter, believing himself too important and famous to show up at something as simple as his own Disciplinary Hearing, thinking himself above the law_. Ugh, I can see the headlines already." Hermione growls in fury, while others look sick.  
Then Sora and Riku share a glance and Sora says: "Too bad we're back in time." And Riku nods before he asks: "Live it out?" And Sora nods back, as if the two are twins and read each other's minds. Then Harry asks: "Live what out?" And Sora and Riku smile at each other, sending quick questioning looks at the other guests.  
Lea, Erik, Ariel, Tarzan and Hercules all nod in agreement and then Sora turns to Sirius and says: "Dad, we want to make a deal." By now he has everyone's attention and he says: "We live in England, in Potter Manor or wherever else it's safe, until the next three years are over – and then all move back to our own worlds."  
Everyone but the guests look shocked and Riku says: "Hercules goes back to Olympus, Ariel, Erik and their upcoming baby back to Atlantica, Tarzan back to the Deep Jungle, the rest of our upcoming guests back to their worlds – and Sora, Harry, the twins, you two, Lea, my family and I myself move to the Islands."

By now Sirius and James have wide grins on their faces and Sora says: "We can live in this world and change whatever we think needs to change for the sake of our friends here." And Riku ends: "But after that, we think about only ourselves and do what is best for us – and that is getting the hell out of this cracked up world."  
The whole room either nods or lets out sounds of agreements, but then I suddenly notice that I'm missing one person in this entire agreement and looking at Harry, I see him looking at my youngest son and his other best friend, making me realize he has too much loyalty to them to even think about this kind of idea.

Apparently does my son realize the same and he spats: "Don't you go and be the good guy now, Harry James Potter." And while he shocks the rest and makes some of us look at Harry, does Hermione say: "You've been through too much to keep making others your first priority and you certainly shouldn't consider us a first option to that."  
"You need to start thinking like you did when you shouted at us and when you demanded those answers. You deserve those and you deserve the good life." Ron then goes on and Hermione ends: "And looking at how healthy Sora and Riku look are the Islands they live at the only possible option for you, Mister."  
This makes a small smile appear on Harry's lips and then Lea seems to have been motivated by the speech of my son and daughter-in-all-but-blood as he pulls Harry closer against his side and says: "I don't care if I have to kiss your lights out or just weaken you in a fight, I will get you on those islands in three years, you hear me."  
And the twins end: "And we'll help." The same strength in their eyes as when I see them talking about their dreams for a jokeshop and then Harry seems to read my mind as he asks: "But what about the joke shop?" And Fred says: "Islands or England." And George asks: "What's the difference?" Making Harry smile as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 124 – OotP **_

"Not on my life." Harry says, stopping Sirius in his tracks and shocking us as he says: "You adults looked at us kids instinctively when the Department was mentioned, so I assume the weapon's there and because Dad doesn't like it – and because he's one of the only adults I trust – am I not going to even approach it, if I can help it."  
This makes Sirius smile at his son in pride, while James has his hands over his mouth and whispers almost inaudibly: "My sweet little guy." But I can easily tell how Harry's comment on the whole _one of the only adults I trust_ comment has Albus worried and while I wonder about the identity of the others, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 07, Page 124 &amp; 125 – OotP **_

"Courtrooms seven to twelve. The five courtrooms where Heads who have an Heir present are allowed to come in, unless they actually have a seat in the Wizengamot – the only wizarding body that even presides there." Sirius says furiously and while I sacredly hope to be wrong, does my heart almost laugh at my own hopes.  
I then lie the book down and Harry moans: "You have to be kidding." Only for Lea to hug him in such a way, Harry's face is hidden in his chest and then the man uses the one arm not around Harry's frame to make another one of those swirling gateways of dark energy and he says: "Leads to the second floor here. Just an escape route."  
He then lowers his head to Harry's hair and whispers: "For if the nerves become too much for you, my little flame." And even while his face is hidden, can I already guess that Harry has a small grateful smile on his face, while some of us look at the swirling gateway with great trepidation and others do the same with the book.

**_And that was that!  
And with the end of another chapter do I want to let you all know that, between now and March seven stories will be finished: A Divine Hogwarts, A New Era, Coopers And Wizards, Family Traditions, Keyblade's Light, Venquine Mates, Yami's And Hikari's and, as of this month, True Family. However, if either this story - or any of the already or soon to be finished stories - is your absolute favorite, please vote on it, along with two more, on the new poll I put up.  
Thanks all,_**

**_Venquine1990_**


	18. Rules And Laws

_**Chapter 18  
**__**Rules and Laws**_

_**James' POV**_

"I just have to know what that little rat thinks he can do against my little boy." Goes through my head angrily, even if my anger isn't really seen by anyone else as my main priority lies with how my little family feels – especially my youngest son and my long lost, beloved mate, who has definitely suffered the last few years.  
Feeling as if I never really had anything to complain – as I only had Molly's nagging and whining to listen to and nothing else – do I wish I could go back in time and switch places – especially because I'm pretty sure Molly wouldn't try to complain about half the things she did with Sirius as she did with me over the years.  
This makes a small, satisfied smile appear on my face and I think: "And that would have just been for what she had been nagging about. Can't wait to see the Veela fury unleashed on her when Siri decides to get her back for kidnapping me and whatnot." But then I lie my focus back on the topic at hand and grab the book.  
Everyone looks at me in shock and I say: "I need to know what Fudge will try with my baby." All the adults and some of the kids – especially Ron and Hermione – nod in agreement and then I think: "That and Harry always calmed down when he heard me read to him. At least when I still had him as my little baby boy."

I shake my head at this and look at my son, knowing that the light currently shining from him was at least a dozen times brighter when he was a baby and – for the umpteenth time – curse Dursley, Molly, Fudge and Voldemort for all of their combined influences that – in essence – ruined just about every aspect of my son's life.  
"Too bad the one thing you shouldn't do with a Potter is touch their children. Bad for those four, that is." I think furiously, only to be calmed by the fact that Molly and Dursley are already facing heavy punishment, that Voldemort is too much of a threat to try and get revenge on and that Fudge already tasted some revenge.  
"Some, but not all of it." I whisper softly and then ask: "Arthur, when you leave for that meeting with your sons, can you leave a message with Fudge and tell him I need a minute of his time?" Arthur nods and while I'm pretty sure that he – and my amazing Siri – are already onto me, do I focus on the book in my hands and start to read.

_**The Hearing  
**__**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 126 – OotP**_

This makes Riku get thin lips, but then Sora hugs him tightly and whispers: "They'll pay. Magic of this world might not help, but no one here uses a Keyblade and we've both seen what Curaga can heal." And Riku nods, while in his eyes, I can tell that he's already planning something for back-up as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 126 – OotP **_

By now I am almost seeing red with fury over how my little boy is being treated, but then I see Sirius smirk and he says: "We can use that. That comment on taking a seat, we can definitely use that." And while I wonder what his amazing devious mind can come up with, am I glad for the interruption as it calmed my anger and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 126 – OotP **_

By the end of this paragraph, do I regret my decision to read as anger fills me from the tip of my toes yet again and I think: "An underage minor _trialed_ by the _**entire **_Wizengamot? Fudge is a dead man!" But unlike me, does Sirius seem immune to this anger as he is again smirking deviously and he whispers huskily:  
"There will be no chained seats for my son, no sir. Not at his real hearing, I assure you." And while I know that some people are now worrying that Harry was indeed right and that Sirius has indeed been affected by Azkaban, do I know that it's really just how my mate works when he plans his plans and with relief, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 127 – OotP **_

By now relief is felt in my heart and shown on the faces of many of the adults, especially those working at the Ministry themselves like Alastor and Arthur and I whisper: "Amelia, she'll be on your side no doubt. She hates it when Justice isn't being served." This makes my son smile at me in relief and I quietly read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 127 – OotP **_

At the end of this paragraph does Arthur have his head down and do the faces of the Weasley brothers resemble the same anger as I felt earlier and even Harry has his head down a little, proving to me that my little boy still cares for Percy, even after reading about the betrayal of the third Eldest Weasley to the rest of his family.  
I look at my son, wondering how he will take the rest of this story as I doubt that this trial will make Percy open his eyes to Fudge's disgusting ways of acting, but then see something happening that makes me feel some relief as Lea seems to sense Harry's hurt and wraps his arm around the boy, pulling him closer.  
This makes me smile at the slightly older teenager, but Lea seems to have only eyes for Harry, which makes Harry look at the redhead and which apparently makes him able to see the need to care in Lea's eyes as a small smile appears on my son's face, causing for Lea to smile back and causing for me to read on with relief in my own heart.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 127 – OotP **_

At this name I stop, my eyes wide and my heart pounding as I recognize that name like no other, those three words almost burning themselves onto my retina as memories of that terrible woman and her horrible actions against my friends – especially Remus – during our school years and after ring through my head.  
Sirius seems to understand my shock and fear at seeing this name as he nods his head, while his lips are tight shut and he says: "I heard from Kingsley that she just about threatened her way into that position. She's made a lot of enemies and hasn't had help from the Auror Department since she started there, or so I heard."  
To this Kingsley nods and says: "She constantly comes for the craziest reasons, trying to get us to break our own codes and whatnot and saying that it's on orders from Fudge himself. Of course, we have Amelia and she constantly checks this, but Fudge has still been defending her and using her despite her amount of lies."  
This makes me close my eyes as I just don't want to think of how similar that sounds to how she behaved as a student at Hogwarts, where she constantly pushed Slughorn to the limit of his patience, only to wait a few weeks or months to have him calm down and then to go back to her old habits and lies all over again.

I then look at the book yet again and then suddenly notice how an aged hand lies on the side of the cover. Looking up, I see Albus standing beside me, the man's face proving he knows what is going through my mind and he softly says: "I'll take it, dear boy, you need your family too much to handle this chapter."  
And while I want to shake my head, do I feel Sirius lie his head on my shoulder as he whispers: "We've been apart for too long, babe. Your emotions are just all over the place and while Albus can see them, can I sense them. You need to cool down, babe." This in itself makes me feel annoyed and relieved at the same time.  
Annoyed that I can't even read a simple chapter after being stuck in the same position for over thirteen years, yet relieved that – after more than a decade – Sirius can still read me as well as I was able to read him when he tried hiding our destiny together from me and with that memory in mind, do I hand Albus the book.

_**Albus' POV**_

James is obviously struggling with the chapter and his own emotions and I just know that we need to move the reading to a location where Harry can sit with his mates and still have his family surrounding him. Yet, that is currently not of order and I smile at James as he hands me the book, an annoyed smile adorning his face.  
I am, of course, quite well aware as to why James has trouble with the Umbridge family as Charlus and Dolorus' mother – Ambriana Juliette Umbridge – never got along either and Ambriana even went so far one time as to try and spread rumors about Charlus and his loyalty to Dorea during a party hosted by Charlus himself.  
The woman had been severely punished for this, but I have no doubt in my mind that Dolorus has been taught that Ambriana was in the right and that the Potters were in the wrong, which makes me worry for her presence at Harry's hearing, now trial. Focusing on this matter entirely, do I try to keep a calm exterior as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 127 – OotP **_

This one sentence alone seems enough for everyone in the room to calm down with renewed hope and while I feel blessed to have the loyalty and trust of so many here, do I still wonder what Cornelius could be planning as any man worth his intelligence would know that putting a minor on a trial is against the English Code.  
"Is this because of Voldemort, Cornelius, or is there more behind your sudden decision?" I mentally whisper to myself and while I sincerely hope that this action is not Cornelius' own, do I fear for that same thought as that means Dolorus can do whatever she wants without Cornelius trying to stop her and with that, I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 127 &amp; 128 – OotP **_

At this I feel a pang of guilt as I – had it not been for this reading – would have tried my hardest not to interact with Harry out of sheer fear that Voldemort would notice and that he would use Harry's connection with his mind to control the boy, which I know can only cause new amounts of pain to the young teenager.  
Hoping beyond hope that the release of the glamour and the many amazing abilities that were hidden inside Harry's heart will keep the connection far away enough it won't affect the boy during the reading, do I send him a quick apologetic glance as a sign that this won't be the last time book me will ignore him before reading on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 128 – OotP **_

"Definitely Dolorus then." I whisper softly and everyone looks at me as I say: "If Cornelius had done this in an attempt to discredit Harry, he would not have wanted me here, but he sent me the message, meaning he still cares for Harry enough to give him a fair chance." Everyone nods, but then Lea humps and says:  
"If that's the guy showing he cares, he's doing a pretty bad job at it." At this I nod as Cornelius had grown more and more difficulties with showing his emotions behind his actions due to – back in 1990, 1991 – how badly the Prophet, especially Skeeter, would harass and slander him for it, something he now does to Harry.  
Hoping that my old friend will soon see his mistakes, do I think: "We really need a different plan of attack. If Cornelius leads a trial that was thought of by Umbridge, then my presence will not be as much of a help as those currently around me might think." And while my mind races with possible game plans, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 128 – OotP **_

"That's her! That's not an official report, that's her disgusting work!" James shouts and I can only nod in agreement as Horace had often come to me due to other teachers complaining about the wording and the choice of words Dolorus decided to put in her essays, many of which had passed my eyes as well during these cases.  
I had been most disgusted with some of them and had even often wondered how someone as young as the girl had used to be could write such discriminating and vile pieces of work, something I always made sure to let Horace punish her for, if only to let her, hopefully, see sense, a hope I had grown to give up on over the years.  
Now the woman is not only Cornelius' right hand – and I suspect a person who continues his beliefs of Harry being a liar – but has also been showing her true colors in several Wizengamot meetings, meetings I can no longer attend, something that makes me fear for the laws and rules she will surely try to push through.  
I then look at James and Sirius, the latter currently comforting the former and reminding him how they have plans to put this whole trial nonsense to an end, and think: "The only family that – besides me and my own – can defy her are exactly the ones she hates the most. I can only hope this works." And with that I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 128 &amp; 129 – OotP **_

This makes all those that know Harry had lessons from Remus look at the man, who blushes and says: "I never name it that. I just call it a Patronus when it's fully functional. My bad." This makes the tension of anger, that had been growing the longer I read, be broken by some good-humored laughter and I read on while chuckling.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 129 – OotP **_

By now the tension is back in the room, while Kingsley and Arthur have their heads in their hand and Kingsley says: "I can understand why Cornelius doesn't give Harry a chance to finish, but I had higher hopes of Amelia." But I laugh softly and say: "She was always like that, Kingsley, even when still in school, I assure you."  
And I remember the many times Amelia came to my office, simply because on the previous visit she had seen something that had caught her interest and that she wanted to ask me about. The girl would never even allow me to fully finish my sentences as she had a knack to put all the pieces together by herself during these visits.  
Smiling at the fact that this little trait has not yet left her character, something I have experienced myself first hand when she would be present for the trial of a true criminal, do I say: "It's just her way to figure things out. She gathers small bits of information and puts them together, always coming to the right conclusion afterwards."

The man nods, while many of the others are now at ease and then James stands up and says: "Lea, Fred, George, Harry, over here. I want my family together for this." The four nod and with Harry's hand in his, does Lea lead Harry over to where his parents are sitting before taking a seat next to Sora and Riku.  
The twins then seat themselves at the other side of James and with Harry in their midst, do James and Sirius quickly hug their son tightly, James even whispering: "I missed this." Making many of us smile at the happy family, while Harry smiles at his mother with love and I quickly bring all their attention back to the reading.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 129 &amp; 130 – OotP **_

"One that has known of magic for the last five years straight, something Cornelius would have known seeing he knows who Harry used to live with." I think angrily and I just know that this whole thing was set up, but then my mind catches up with me and I say: "It was a set-up." Everyone looks at me and I say:  
"The whole attack. It wasn't to get Harry out of the way and it certainly wasn't Voldemort's work. Someone either wanted Harry out of the picture or have a chance to badly disgrace him at an official trial. That's why the Dementors were there that night and why Cornelius is _forgetting_ about what Muggle he is talking."

Everyone looks at me shocked and then James says: "If that's so, then my money is on that disgusting bint." Everyone looks at him and Harry says: "It has to be." This makes even James look at his son and he says: "Umbridge is the only one hating me, who also has the constant backing-up of the Minister for Magic.  
She would have the perfect opportunity to – without anyone noticing – gather up those Dementors, send them my way and – when I escaped them – whisper at Fudge all of the ways he can disgrace my name and have me make a fool of myself. She's the one behind the attack and she's the one behind how this trial is run."  
By now everyone is shocked, except for Ron and Hermione, who are smiling widely and then Sirius says: "He knows nothing about how the Ministry or the Ancient Families work and still he knows exactly how to figure out diabolical plans like that." And Ron and Hermione chorus: "That's Harry." Before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 130 – OotP **_

"This just can't be good." Sirius mumbles darkly and then suddenly Harry lowers his head and says: "I wish I had Percy on my side." Making the Weasley brothers turn angry, while James and Sirius are quick to throw their own anger to the side in order to comfort their little boy and I feel angry at my former student as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 130 – OotP **_

"Who in their right mind would think up of a Dementor attack? Has Fudge lost all sense of reality or something? How can he not realize how dangerous those monsters are?" Hermione then asks in anger and Harry says: "It's because he believes I'm lying about Voldemort, who is also very dangerous, Hermione."  
The girl looks at him and he says: "Fudge thinks that, because I lie about something as dangerous and threatening as Voldemort, that I have no fear of other dangerous creatures and therefore no restrictions on lying about them. He just thinks that way." The girl huffs in anger, while I personally feel awed with Harry as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 130 – OotP **_

Now everyone turns my way and Alastor asks: "Albus, Dursley himself can make or break the whole trial. You should have just reminded everyone of his five years of knowing about the magical world. That instantly takes down half the charges." This makes me sigh as it seems I already have a game plan at hand and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 130 &amp; 131 – OotP **_

To this I cringe inwardly as it proves just how strongly Percival's loyalties have altered from me, his friends and his family to his job and boss and while Harry doesn't hide the cringe inwardly, his head lowering in hurt defeat after hearing this, do the twins see this and share an angered glance with each other before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 131 &amp; 132 – OotP **_

By now many people around me are furious with how the story is going, but Harry seems to have a change of heart as he used to have his head down hurt, but now has a hand on his face with shame and he mutters: "And that's the man representing our entire country and how we think of our own people and residents."  
This makes me cringe as I had never looked at Cornelius' position from that point of view and while I wonder whether or not Cornelius does, does Lea suddenly ask: "Just a question, this whole thing will happen in three days, right?" Some of those at the table nod, while many of us look at him confused and he says:  
"I'll be right back." And before anyone of us can respond, does he cloak himself in the dark swirls of magic, with which he came here, only for his whole person to be gone a second later, when the clouds and swirls disappear with him. Wondering what the fiery tempered man could be on about, do I lie the book down.

_**Lea's POV**_

"If that trial is in 3 days, then those 3 ass-bastards are probably already planning the whole thing, meaning Fudge and Umbridge are probably speaking of what Harry could say to his defence right around now. Better make sure my little mate has the back-up he deserves in all this – and from the one person who owes him that."  
Goes through my mind as I focus on getting from one spot to another, having already mentally asked Master Yen Sid to guide me to the Minister's office after telling him of what I had heard being read and when I arrive at the man's actual office, do I wonder how this man can even have such a high job in the first place.  
The whole office is filled with trophies and awards that, upon closer inspection, I realize are belonging to several departments in this Ministry, but instead shiny and gleam with bright cleanliness in glass cases all around the left, right and back wall, the trophies there hidden behind a desk that can easily fit six to eight people.

Instead of that are there only two people seated, a man and woman that I can instantly tell are Fudge and Umbridge as neither of them has red hair and so, while the two have their heads close and their eyes wide as they look at me, do I look around some more, my opinion of the man not rising any by what I see standing around.  
Then suddenly do I notice a small wooden door in the left wall that opens to the left and that is standing ajar just enough for me to see a small bit of red hair swaying from one side to the other and I smirk, giving a two fingered salute to the two at the desk, but before I can reach the door, does the woman open her mouth:  
"And who do you think you are, barging in and shocking the Minister and me like this? How did you get here in the first place? Explain yourself immediately." But I keep my face passive, even if the memory of what I already read of the woman makes the fire within me burn with anger and I turn my face her way slightly.  
Showing her my anger only through my eyes, but keeping the rest of my face passive, I see the woman reel back a little and say: "Why don't you explain why you two think it legal to try and put a full Wizengamot trial on a Minor?" And while the two whiten and sputter, do I turn myself away from them and pass the door.

Closing it behind me, I make sure to cast a small burning spell on the doorknob from both sides to make sure the lad doesn't try to escape and that those two numbskulls don't try to interfere and then honingly ask: "So, found your loyalties, have you?" And the redhead looks up from his paperwork in shock as he sees me.  
"Who are you?" He asks as he pushes his rimmed glasses back on his nose, his tone filled with a small ounce of fear and his eyes slipping to the door behind me, but I draw his attention back to me and say: "That's currently none of your concern. What you should worry about is how your family currently feels about your behavior."  
The fear on the boy's face quickly changes from shock to anger and he turns himself away from me and back to his large tome and paperwork as he asks: "Why should I care how that traitorous father thinks of me?" This alone makes me want to shoot an array of fireballs his way, but I take a deep breath and say:

"I didn't mean your father and I would watch my language about that man around me, if I were you. I meant the rest of your family, the people you left behind because you just couldn't settle a little argument with your daddy." Now a twinge of guilt goes through the boy and I think: "Maybe there is hope for him."  
But then he makes me want to burn him or turn him into a Heartless all over again as he says: "They'll see things my way soon enough. They just need to get to Hogwarts and live under McGonagall's roof for a few weeks. Then they'll realize that father is following the wrong, blind-sided fool and they'll come join me."

"Yeah, when Hades becomes Lord of Olympus." I growl inwardly, my anger seeping through my voice and being heard by the lad as he looks at me with renewed shock before I ask: "I got a question for you. I myself am currently 23, but I plan to take a De-Aging potion soon and become 19 again. How old are you?"  
The young man looks at me curiously and says: "I'm 19 myself." This makes me hold back a wince of my own and while I try to reason with myself that not all 19 year olds are like him, do I decide to continue my little mind game with the idiot as I ask: "Tell me lad, how many Assistants did the minster hire that are under 20?"  
The boy looks shocked and says: "I – I – I'm the first." This makes me tilt my head, while that is exactly the answer I was waiting for and I ask: "The first – ever?" The boy nods and I fake a look of wonder, putting my chin in my hand and tilting my head slightly upwards as I ask: "Gee, wonder why that is, don't you lad?"  
But then the lad makes my whole plan come crashing down as he puffs up his chest and says: "Because the Minister knows I have talent. A talent to lead and guide whoever needs to be led or guided in other Departments. The Minister saw that when I took over from Mr. Crouch during the Tournament last year."

But the more the lad talks, the more I change my stance and at the end of his little rant, do I have the tips of my fingers against my forehead, my head bowed to my chest and am I shaking my head, before I say: "No, because no Minister before this guy would hire someone with only a single year of experience, you little twit."  
The boy looks shocked and I say: "I can easily go to at least seven Departments here and now, pick up several people from each department and prove to you they have more talent than you ever will, because they have the experience that comes with exactly that talent. They have had years to develop those talents."  
By now the boy has a red face and I can tell by the look in his eyes that it's because of embarrassment and not anger and then, deciding to just let the boy think things through by himself and to check on him later – perhaps tomorrow – do I say: "And that's exactly why your dad didn't want you to take this job. Think about that."  
And with that, do I focus back on my heart, do I let swirls of darkness surround me and transport me back to my beloved and the two boys that are still stealing my heart and do I leave behind a shell-shocked Percival Weasley, hoping against hope that I actually gave the boy a chance to come to his own senses and realize the truth.

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

I don't know what Lea did that made him be gone for almost twenty minutes, but the confident, proud smile on the man's face makes me know that it has to do with either Cornelius, Dolorus or Percy and that it definitely has to do with Harry, something I already guessed when the man asked about the date of the trial.  
"Where were you?" Harry asks, the worry and fear in his voice confusing me and Lea softly hugs him from the back as he had phased over to appear behind the boy and he says: "Just helping the Light a little, that's all." Then Harry explains why there was so much fear and worry in his voice earlier as he asks the man:  
"How? You've never been to this world. You don't know anything here!" This makes many people look at each other in shock as they realize that the young fifteen year old is right, but then Lea smiles and says: "Master Yen Sid has studied this world thoroughly and he guided me. Knew exactly where the idiot's office was."

He then shudders and I smile in agreement as Cornelius' greed has been growing with each new trophy and award that the Departments – by state of a law that was inducted a few months before he was chosen – are forced to set in his office whenever any kind of inspection believes this Department worthy of them.  
Knowing that Dolorus' own greedy ways of living and beliefs are no help for this matter and hoping that, with the team we can gather from those that Sora has met during his journeys, we can get through to both Cornelius and Percival and make Cornelius the man he was when he first started as Minister do I continue reading.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 132 – OotP **_

This alone makes a shudder run through the room and Fred, who had gone to sit next to James, reaches past the man to softly touch Harry's arm, while James has Harry in a tight hug and Sora is hugged from both sides, from one by Sirius and from the other by Riku, both of them looking at either boy in great worry.  
Erik, in the mean time, has Ariel wrapped thickly inside a warm hug as both of them have one hand on Ariel's belly, while the rest of the Weasleys go to seek comfort with each other and Tonks even goes so far as to grab Remus' hand, proving to me that the woman does indeed have a crush on my favorite werewolf.  
The man does indeed respond with a soft tightening of his own hand in hers, but anyone with eyes can see that the man does this out of instinct as his eyes are focused on James, Sirius and Harry, which proves to me that the return of James also means the return of Remus' full pack, at least in the eyes of the werewolf inside.  
Hoping with all I am that, in due time, Sora and Riku can find their way into Remus' pack as well – as Sora just wasn't around Remus long enough for the werewolf to get a proper chance of sniffing out and recognizing the new cub of the pack, do I wait for everyone to calm and settle down, before I smile at them warmly and read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 132 &amp; 133 – OotP **_

"He doesn't believe her one bit." Sirius snarls, obviously having grown angry since I read about Cornelius fidgeting with his papers, but I shake my head and say: "On the contrary, dear boy. Deep inside, he does indeed believe her. He just shows up an act that he doesn't, that is all." But this does nothing to repel the anger as James says:  
"Yeah, so he can win his little case. Seriously, why has no one yet stood up to the fact that this is a full-Wizengamot trial on a minor? Does Fudge really think he can push people that far into breaking the law?" But before I can answer in a way to calm the man down, does Harry, his tone hurting me as he says:  
"To quote words I heard Fudge mutter just before I fully lost my trust in him: _Harry Potter, you know… we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned. _In other words, his fame allows him to break the laws and for us to break the law for him, whether that's in his benefit or not won't matter, it's Harry Potter."

Harry growls at the end and Sirius is this time the one to take over as James just seems stunned by the anger in Harry's tone and he whispers as he has his face in Harry's hair: "People have been taking advantage of you being an orphaned minor for long enough, son, it won't happen anymore and people will know that soon enough."  
And while I worry for what the man – who was known as the Devious one of the Marauders – could plan for our world, does it seem as if Sirius again knew exactly how to calm his son down, but then I see Sora and Riku whispering together, their eyes locked with one another and the worried looks on their faces worry me as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 133 – OotP **_

"Wait what?" Ronald Weasley suddenly asks, his eyes wide and his mind – which I can almost read through his eyes alone – suddenly seeming to have started whirling as I read and the boy turns angry with a suspicious glare as he seems to draw some kind of conclusion before he asks: "Can you read that last sentence again, sir?"  
I nod at the young lad and read: _**"**__**The witch sitting to the right of Fudge, with her face in shadow, moved slightly but everyone else was quite still and silent.**__**"**_ And the further I read, the further I get with realizing what young Ronald did that made him interrupt, think and frown when he finished thinking as I whisper:  
"She wouldn't." But James growls: "She sure has the perfect alibi. And without people willing to speak of her eternally terrible behavior back in school because she has such a high position, it would take someone with equal the amount of her power to get her not only to confess but for her to be punished as well.  
It's the whole reason she and Fudge set up this whole farce in the first place. It was to make sure she would have an extra alibi and that the people around would doubt Harry enough no one would even question that one single move she made. They would just ignore it in favor of finding out who of Harry and Fudge would win."

At the end of this everyone looks shocked and Ron says: "I knew she was behind it, but that all I couldn't even try to realize." But James shrugs and says: "Once you have experience with someone's bad side, you can pretty much always predict their next move even from their move subtlest of acts or signs of behavior."  
He then turns to his son and says: "Something Potters are a Master in as – no matter how well we run in society – we have the skills to pick up on exactly those signs that prefer to live and work in the shadows, which is pretty much why at least one of our friends is always a wallflower." And he winks at Remus as we laugh and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 133 &amp; 134 – OotP **_

"Wait a minute, first he says that her witness testimony isn't all that stable and then he goes and makes a comment about them _strolling around_?" Alastor asks in angered shock and I shake my head like many others, hoping that, in the book-trial, others will take note of this and that it will help Harry in the end before I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 134 – OotP **_

"Because someone's mother just cannot accept that at an important party quite a few years ago, she was at the wrong and punished correctly, that's why." I hear Sirius growl and see Sora and Harry look inquisitive, the two boys almost looking like perfect twins and making many of those around them smile at the sight as Sirius says:  
"It all happened at an official party the Potters used to hold annually, before James became _married_ to someone who was in danger of Voldemort and all that, and it was the first party where mother wanted me to represent the House of Black again as I had been in the Summer of my Second and mother wanted to try and _reform_ me."  
At this the man shudders and I shake my head, wishing that people like Walburga and Augusta could just accept their Heirs for who they are and then the man goes on and says: "I was doing the best I could, speaking politely, making Political Smalltalk, keeping up the appearance of a Perfect Gentleman – all for you, of course."  
He then smiles at James who rewards him for this with a quick peck on the cheek, making the happiness of the man almost radiate off of him, something that makes me know that he truly, deeply, has missed the affection and love his mate had given him in the years they hid their bond from the outside world and then Sirius says:

"Anyway, I was actually doing my mother proud when I suddenly noticed an Elder Lady – as Ambriana was already in the sixties – talking with Lady Bones, you know her as Amelia, and the look that was on Lady Bones' face as she kept trying to get the attention of your grandfather intrigued my twelve-year old mind.  
I wandered over and heard the Elder Lady say _all I'm saying is that a man of Charlus' age, who is so close to becoming an Elder Lord himself, is bound to one day slip up and – as the teens say these days – hook up with an Elder Lady. After all, the Black Ladies were never known for their spark in the bedroom now, were they?_"

By now everyone is just about seeing red, but then suddenly a sound is heard that no one expected and we all look around, before I suddenly notice that Ariel, the beautiful red-haired queen of another world, is crying her eyes out, one hand over her pregnant stomach, the other in front of her eyes, her fringe hiding her hand partially.  
Erik is instantly at her side, where he had been sitting the entire time on a different chair, and hugs her closely, whispering words of comfort in her hair and kissing her temple, cheek and cheekbones before softly asking her: "What's the matter, my angel?" And the answer the woman gives him shocks us all: "Stupid hormones."  
Everyone looks at her shocked and then James lies a hand on his own temple and says: "Trust me, I know all about it, Ariel. And Erik, trust me when I say, this won't be her first unexpected reaction to something." This makes the man look a little worried, while Sirius cringes along with Arthur and I smile at the three.

Then Ariel calms down and asks: "How – how was she punished?" And Sirius takes a deep breath, obviously relieved for the chance to forget the point of subject – if only for a little while – and says: "She was banned from several Ancient Family Annual Parties and sworn to Secrecy when it came to the Ancient Line Grapevine."  
This makes several look shocked and then Tarzan asks: "That's all?" And Sirius smiles at him as he says: "Trust me, in the eyes of a Politician, that means a lot. You can, after all, get a good grip at a Political Debate by – at the right time and place – bringing out any kind of dirt you got on that family from said Grapevine.  
Also, the Annual Parties are also often the ones that Ancient Families use to create powerful connections between themselves and those that have the same political agenda. It's also very common for such parties to often lead into bonds being strengthened by the parties involved in said bond, such as marriage proposals and whatnot."

The man nods and then Sirius smiles at James and says: "James even used an Annual Bones Party, back in 1978, to announce to those that had already graduated before him, that he had proposed to Lily at our own Graduation Party and that she had accepted. We'll probably have to use another such party to tell the truth, but –."  
The man shrugs and Riku asks: "Won't my gran hold such a party for Sora and me to announce our new bond?" And Sirius smiles as he says: "The Longbottoms do often hold an Annual Party three days before school starts. I wouldn't put it past that Elder Lady to announce your return and your bond with each other next party."  
And everyone smiles at this prospect before the twins ask: "Can we announce our bond as well?" And Harry retorts: "Why not announce all bonds at the same time?" But Sirius shakes his head at his son and says: "Augusta is the Head of the Longbottom line, so it will befall Riku to announce his bond with Sora.  
She will, however, be the one to announce his existence, just like I will announce the existence of Sora and it will befall either the twins or Lea to announce your bond. Such is the duty of either the Head of House or the Dominant Partner of the bond. Ancient laws that have been in place for exactly five-hundred years now."  
Harry nods and says: "Politics and Family affairs sure are complicated." But James shrugs and says: "We can easily teach you the basics in the next three days, together with some other basic lessons in other areas where you will need to excel if we want to stand a strong front against Fudge and his little schemes." Harry nods and I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 134 – OotP **_

"She knew. She knew Albus would make such a claim. Her being recognized just by moving into plain sight proves this was a planned procedure." James growls and Lea leans back on his chair as he says: "Probably what I saw them mumble about during my little trip." And while Harry again looks at him in worry, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 134 – OotP **_

"Followers of her agenda." Sirius says coldly, his glare and tone almost as cold as the atmosphere around this room whenever the Order ends off a meeting and when Sora looks confused, does Sirius say: "Her Political Agenda, things she wants to see done in the Wizengamot and with that in the Wizarding world."  
The boy nods and James says: "It's like how Potters are all about getting the Wizarding World forward, whether it be through the means of dark or light magic as we Potters don't really believe magic can be either Dark or Light and how the Blacks are all for keeping their Bloodlines and those of other Purebloods exactly that – pure."

This, while I am shocked that the Potters don't really believe magic to be Dark or Light, does Riku seem very relieved to hear these words and it seems as if Sora knows why as he smiles at the elder boy and says: "I guess I really am a Potter then." Making everyone, including Riku, look at him as he looks at Riku and says:  
"I never really believed that the Darkness that was inside Riku could be used for evil purposes. It couldn't because – well." And before he goes on, does he quickly kiss Riku's cheek and mutter: "Because it just attracted him to me more and more every time I saw him use it during either a battle or training practices."  
This makes Sirius and James smile at the two widely and Sirius says: "Blacks are definitely attracted to those of power and Riku can obviously use his ability over the Darkness to protect you, so in that way it – I guess you can say – stimulates your Black genes, while your Potter genes get attracted to the strength inside Riku's Dark ability, really."

Sora nods, while I personally feel intrigued at how this one boy is the actual living representation of the Potter and Black beliefs and Riku seems very, very happy with the results of this little conversation as he pulls Sora closer and lies a hand on the boy's cheek before rewarding him for his loyalty with a heart-melting kiss.  
Smiling widely at the two beloveds, do I turn my attention to the one boy who has – apparently – been deprived of this kind of attentive affection for much too long and while again feeling terribly guilty for my constant mental excuses that I told myself to keep sending Harry back to those Muggles, do I distract everyone as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 134 &amp; 135 – OotP **_

And again my guilt is proven to be rightful as Harry shudders at hearing the comparison, but then Sirius seems to draw his attention without really speaking and the silent conversation that goes on between the two worries me as Harry seems terrified of the meaning behind his father's glances at first, before he resigns and nods.  
I look at the two, but they ignore everyone around them bar their own beloveds and while Sirius pulls James – who seems as worried as I feel – against his side to comfort him, does Harry send his own mates a look that clearly says _we need to talk_. This shocks the three, but they all nod and I read on, knowing nothing else will be said.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 135 &amp; 136 – OotP **_

At these words the entire room tenses up, the air actually suddenly seeming to stop moving as if the molecules in the air itself have stopped moving out of pure shock and while I wonder if Harry has again lost control over his Empathic abilities, does another part of me believe that it is because so many around me are shocked at this.  
I personally feel nothing short of hurt and disappointed as this is not the same Cornelius Fudge that took to the Minister's position four years ago and while I can't help but hope that Dolorus has a large hand in all these changes to the man's beliefs and character, do I know there is much more going on than just that one woman.

Then James, who's entire face is a mask of rage, growls: "We are definitely going to be present for this disgusting hearing." And Sora, Riku, Lea, the twins and Sirius all nod, the fury the seven of them combined feel enough to even make me feel relieved I won't be in Cornelius – or Dolorus' – shoes in a few days time.  
Then Arthur goes on and says: "And I will make sure that before that Hearing even starts, Percy will be on our side and that he will wherever possible keep that filthy woman in check and keep Fudge on the path of the Code as he should." And all of the Weasleys nod, all of their fury apparently aimed more at their brother than anyone else.  
Then I look at the reason behind all these people being angry at the man and Harry seems quite uncomfortable with the whole situation, proving to me that he isn't causing the tense feeling in the atmosphere as his emotions seem completely different from that of the others and I decide to relieve the poor little lad as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 136 – OotP **_

"A Hover Charm that wasn't even questioned about and that was only responded to by a single Letter of Warning, while it was later discovered that the Magical Signature wasn't even Harry's." Arthur grinds out and while I wonder if the man had been drugged to keep his anger all these years, do I fear for that to indeed be true.  
The man, right now, seems almost too easily angered, even if the situation does call for it, and I look from him to Harry, wondering how much he knows of that event, as Dobby had later contacted me to tell me the entire story, having done so after I had enlisted him and Winky into the list of Employed House Elves At Hogwarts.  
Smiling in simple delight at the vibrant little creature – who's loyalty, I know, lies more with Harry than myself – do I try to let my thoughts become a magic of calm to make sure the rest of the chapter won't cause my fellow readers to lose themselves in their anger and when I feel certain that they have calmed down, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 136 – OotP **_

But this seems to be the wrong thing to comment on as the atmosphere again seems to freeze up, but this time does it not seem as if magic has made the molecules in the air stop moving, but rather as if someone has caused for winter to suddenly appear inside the room as the entire air around us freezes up in pure fear.  
Looking at the only source I can think of to be responsible for this, do I realize that Harry's sense of discomfort of earlier had nothing to do with the way others were behaving, but more with what was being read about and I realize that he must have anticipated for Fudge to bring up this so-called violation of the law.

However, it seems as if the boy had anticipated it, yet not prepared for it as his blue-green eyes are now a very, very dull blue, the color itself void of any emotion but undiluted terror and their depths almost too deep to watch as it seems as if Harry is lost inside the memory of that event, something that worries me greatly.  
Lea seems the first to respond to seeing Harry like this as he phases over – using that same dark magic as he used to get to Cornelius' office earlier – and takes a seat on Harry's left, apparently putting all his focus on his right hand before he lies it on the boy's back and slowly draws circles on the skin there as he does.  
This, somehow, actually seems to catch Harry's attention and relief floods through me, before suddenly – just when Lea's hand goes down to Harry's lower back – the boy freezes up all over again, his blue-green eyes turning icy blue – colder and harder than Riku's crystal colored eyes – and before I realize it, does the boy flee.

_**Harry's POV**_

I had expected Fudge to use my past mishaps against me during the Hearing as the man seemed determined to get a guilty verdict out of me and had anticipated for him to shout about the night Aunt Marge insulted my parents, yet I had not expected the man's wording and to hear the words _blew up_ reminded me of one thing.  
The pain of how my own virginity had been blown to pieces by that incredibly thick walking cane – the one that, without any mercy, had been pushed into my rectal area and had been pushed in and out of it, regardless of my screams, my cries and my tears, for minutes on end, minutes that still feel like hours all these years ago.  
I had actually felt that same pain down in my seating area yet again as the words rushed through my mind again and again, making me vividly remember that night, only to suddenly feel something else, something that wasn't part of the memory at all and that made me slowly again realize where I was – and who I was with.

Feeling relieved to be with my beloveds and my family – and not with that woman – do I slowly feel myself growing new strength over my subconscious memories and feel my ability to repress growing with each stroke of that warm, comforting hand on my back – only to suddenly feel that hand move just a little too low.  
This had caused for that same memory to hit me in the mind like a jackhammer, just like the memories of my aunt Lily's murder was constantly pushed to the surface by the Dementors and – knowing I can't perform magic again – had I done the only thing I could – I had pushed away from the hand and fled the room.  
Feeling like a coward and an idiot for doing this, as the realization of where I am has yet to be defeated by the power of the memory, do I run and run and run and run, not caring that I woke my grandmother's portrait or that I am knocking over other portraits and heirlooms spread around the hallway floor.  
All I care about is getting as far away from that hand and that book and that memory and then suddenly – that hand is back. Back around me, back around my body together with the arm and body that are attached to it and its partner hand, a left one, is also around me, both of them holding me strongly as I struggle against their hold.

_**Lea's POV**_

The reaction my little flame gave to those words worry the living flames out of me and I had done the only thing I thought of doing, I phased over and used my control over my most basic element, fire, to heat up the skin of my hand and to allow for Harry to feel the warmth that flows through my blood as it flows through my hand.  
I had laid my hand on his back and had caressed it as I had seen Sirius sometimes caress either his sons or his mate and as I had seen Sora caress the skin on Riku's cheek every now and then and it had actually been working for the shortest of time, Harry calming down under my touch and slowly but surely moving himself to lie in my arms.  
Yet, when my hand had, accidentally, moved itself to caress the lower part of Harry's back had the boy tensed yet again, his body even tighter than before and his eyes making me want to kill whoever hurt him enough to cause that kind of cold-blooded fear and before I had been able to do anything else, had Harry fled.

Everyone had been shocked by this, some of them even apparently paralyzed by the effects of Harry's Empathic magic, yet I had felt nothing but my own worries for my mate keeping me focused and I had allowed for a very small flame to attach itself to Harry's shirt before the boy had been able to flee out of the room completely.  
I had then quickly connected my mind to the flame continued to sense it out and after sensing its host bumping up against various artifacts, that I just know will hurt Harry in the long run, did I realize something terrifying – Harry was heading for the room of the Weasley Matriarch without even knowing it himself.  
Instantly reacting to this, had I used my phasing ability to get out of the room myself and I had transported myself slightly ahead of where I sensed my little flame heading off to and while I worry for as to why Harry would instinctively do such a thing, had I been just in time to catch the boy as he had ran right at me.

I instantly wrap my arms around him, not caring for how he struggles or how his fists try to pump against my chest in order for me to let him go and while I can't help but wonder what memory could have resurfaced from what we just read and why my hand lowering down to his lower back causes all of this, do I not relent my hold.  
Harry fights and struggles, the tears in his eyes breaking me apart and making me want to let him go out of fear that I am causing him this pain, but I just know that he will be hurt even more if I do, so I keep my hold on him firm and strong, knowing this will be one of many tests for my skill as his Dominant mate.  
Then Sirius seems to use his own form of transportation as the man appears close beside me and seems just as intent as me to comfort the young man, until he sees that I am already holding him and he nods, his eyes wary and worried, yet his stance proving that he relies on me to do this as he slowly moves back to lean against the wall.  
I keep my eyes on him a little longer, but then focus back on the still struggling teen in my arms and whisper: "Harry, it's me, little flame. Open your eyes. See where your feet are leading you. Don't let them get you, babe. You can't let them get you." And only then does even Sirius seem to realize how close we are to the Weasley women.

The man's lips thin out and he growls softly in the back of his throat, but otherwise keeps himself calm and turns back to us as I keep trying to let Harry open those tightly closed eyes, of which tears are still falling and that – I just know – are closed in fear of whatever is haunting this poor little one's memories and mindscape.  
Then finally does it seem as if my grasp on him is stronger than his need to fight and he lowers his arms, crying in my arms as he leans against me, his form defeated and his voice sounding as if he just saw his father get murdered before his very eyes, the sound making me silently wish I was a Nobody all over again.  
Instead of that, do I further lower my head, burying my nose and lips in his beautiful hair and whispering: "Open your eyes, Harry." Believing against even my own hopes that these words will be enough and getting my beliefs proven right as Harry slowly opens his eyes, blinking in confusion before he tenses again.

Instantly Sirius is at our side and a single glance from the man is enough to make me let go, Sirius taking Harry's form in his arms only a second after I did so and somehow making a sound that isn't quite a purr, yet not quite the whistling tone of a bird either, yet the sound itself calming even my worried nerves as I listen to it.  
Harry instantly seems to relax upon hearing the sound and then Sirius whispers: "He deserves to know." And Harry tenses again, yet while Sirius spoke, does he instantly go back to making the comforting sound that I can only revert to as some kind of humming and while Harry calms, does he still whimper in soft fear.  
This makes me want to hold Harry just like Sirius is now doing, but the man sends me a very short, very stern glance that tells me to wait even if the glance takes only two seconds, before he whispers: "He barely knows you, Harry, yet he was the first to respond. There is obviously more to your bond than you know.  
He is obviously meant to be closer to you than the twins for some reason and you owe it to him for responding even before we could. It won't take him long to figure things out, not when he starts to put the pieces of the puzzle inside this memory together. Be the one to tell him, Harry, trust him and let him know – on your terms."

And while feeling as if I should feel insulted for being spoken about as if I'm not here, does it seem as if Harry agrees with his father as he makes a very soft, agreeing noise before sending me a single look, the worry and fear in his eyes breaking my heart as they have nothing to do with whatever memory was brought up by the reading.  
The fear and worry are due to Harry being afraid of where our relationship will go once he tells me this hidden truth and I slowly move over to him, making sure I keep an eye on Sirius to see if I have the man's approval and when the man responds by letting go of Harry as slowly as I am approaching them, do I send the man a quick smile.  
I then finally reach Harry and bend myself down to his level, my hands warmed up by the fire ability within me that I again awakened and I try to get those beautiful blue-green eyes to shine like they did before as I lock eye-contact and while fear and worry do have the upper hand over my little mate's eyes are they not alone in there.  
Along with the worry and the fear, do I - deep down behind these emotions – see a strong hint of need, desire and love and somehow, between these two stages of emotions, do I see determination and strength growing within my mate's eyes, as if these five emotions are evolving within them and turning into that strength.

This all together causes for the cold void of the icy-blue color of my mate's eyes to turn back into a very strong aquatic green and while I feel relieved to see those beautiful gems shine yet again, do I just know that – whatever Harry is about to tell me – it will be my reaction to the strength growing inside those gems that will determine everything.  
Then Harry speaks and says: "L-L-Lea, I – I really – I really don't want to tell you this, as – as I have always been told to keep things like this to myself and that no one would believe me even if I did, but – but I don't want this to remain a secret while you, the twins and I evolve our bond with each other and grow as close as my – as my parents."  
This makes me smile at my little mate, grateful beyond words that Harry – while being afraid – is still willing to share this terrifying secret with me and I nod at him once, telling him with that one nod that I will listen and that I will accept whatever he wishes to tell me, not to mention that nothing he tells me will change how I feel.  
Harry seems to realize this as he locks his gaze with mine and then he takes a deep breath, his gaze lost to mine for a short second as he closes his eyes before he opens them again and says: "If – if we were – to – to ever grow – grow close enough that we – we wish to – to prove our love or to – to consummate our bond – then –."

Here Harry stops, his determination apparently having left him the longer he spoke, but his words, together with the memory of him tensing up when my hand reached his lower back, already does exactly as Sirius said before as I finally realize what my mate fears and what memory was brought up by the reading.  
My eyes widen and the fire inside of me dies out with a strong gust of wind that seems to have been caused by the shock I feel coursing through me and while I can't believe that anyone would be cruel and disgusting enough to do that – let alone to their own supposed nephew – can I think of only one way to respond to this.  
I pull Harry close and hug him to myself as tightly as before, my need to protect him against the emotions caused by this memory rising with vigor as the thought of him having been violated courses through my mind again and again, the thought sounding like some kind of demon wanting to torture me with this fact.  
I shake my head at this, knowing my mate can't take it for me to be fighting such an inner demon right now and I whisper: "You remain beautiful, love. This fact does not change how I feel. I still love you, Harry. Nothing can destroy the love that shines within my heart for you, no darkness, no Dark magic, no disgusting facts or memories."

And again Harry's body starts to shake in my arms, but this time because of tears that fall down his eyes and sobs that wrack his lithe form as he clings himself to me, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist and his hands almost tearing my robe apart in my little one's need to bury his fingers in the fabric on my back.  
I let go off his back with one arm and softly move it up to his head, pushing it inside my shoulder before softly letting my hand go and down the back of his head, my fingers getting lost in his tresses, only to gently untangle themselves again and to move back up to the top, burying themselves in his hair and caressing his skin all over again.  
All the while do neither Sirius or I say a single word, both of us knowing without speaking that words won't make a single difference to Harry and that the boy just needs the physical confirmation that we are here right now, something Sirius responds to by moving back to us and hugging his son from the back, one arm around me as well.

_**Albus' POV**_

I don't know what happened after Harry left, or what happened after either Lea or Sirius tracked the boy down and followed him, but whatever it is, it seems to have actually caused for the bond between Lea and Harry to strengthen and it seems to have also caused for some kind of inner peace to settle within young Harry.  
The boy has tear tracks all over his face, his hair is again very messy thanks to what I can only assume is either Sirius' or Lea's hand having gone through it continuously and, yet, his entire form seems to disappear with a loving happiness into the warm embrace Lea gives him by just having a single arm around his shoulders.  
Sirius then leads the two in and takes James on his left, while causing for some space to appear on his right and while James sends a worried glance their way, does Lea take Harry over to the seat and does he gently lead Harry into sitting partially onto the man's lap, one of his legs entwined with Harry's as he keeps Harry's frame under his arm.

We all look at the two of them, Harry shockingly enough responding to this by hiding his face in Lea's shoulder and Lea being as gentle as a mother treats her newborn infant as he lies his hand on the side of Harry's head in such a way, his eyes and cheek are actually being hidden from view before Sirius gathers the attention of all of us.  
We all look at the man and he shakes his head, his eyes haunted like they were after he escaped Azkaban, yet stern and shining with the strength that befalls the Lord of a Powerful family and I realize that whatever happened, actually caused for Lea to be emotionally adopted by Sirius as another son before I quickly continue reading.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 136 – OotP **_

This makes me feel the need to halt in my reading as Cornelius' blind determination now annoys even me, but then I notice how two other residents in this room are as angry as I feel annoyed and one of the twins growls: "And how does he know of those actions?" And the other goes on: "Certainly not from parents within the Wizengamot."  
And Arthur lowers his head in shame, while I personally feel as if this was neither the time nor place for the two to bring us all this new revelation as I look at Harry worriedly, feeling he won't take this new piece of information well, yet the boy seems suddenly obvious to the happenings going on around him and Lea.  
Lea has changed the point of view of his mate and Harry is now gazing into Lea's eyes, the man having tilted his head a little as he smiles at Harry and softly lets a single hand go from Harry's left eye down to his jaw line and back up, the caress and the emotions shining in Lea's eyes apparently captivating Harry as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 136 &amp; 137 – OotP **_

"Not during a trial or Hearing and certainly not within the period of time where this took place." Sirius replies to the reading coldly, his anger not as strong as I had expected and I realize that the man is holding back just to make sure he doesn't draw the attention of his son, Harry having reverted back to his old position.  
I personally feel amazed that Harry and Lea can close themselves off from the rest of the world just by Harry being encased in Lea's embrace and Lea's continuous caressing of Harry's hair and now upper back, both of them having very peaceful, loving smiles on their faces and while I hope that this event can be repeated later on, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 137 – OotP **_

This actually causes for a small reaction to come from Harry as the boy shudders ever so softly before he actually pushes himself deeper into Lea's embrace, but the man merely lowers his head a little more into Harry's hair and whispers: "I'm still here, Harry, I'm still here." And while shocked at these simple words, do I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 137 &amp; 138 – OotP **_

This causes for the tension that had been growing within the room all chapter to be released by a sigh that is released from the throats of everyone around me and even I catch myself releasing a breath I hadn't even known I was holding and while the smile on Harry's face grows after these sighs are released, do I still read on, almost done.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 138 – OotP **_

This, while the clear evidence of Cornelius having against wanting to say these words angers me from the inside, still makes the happiness over the end results of this chapter over win any other emotion that courses through me and a single look around proves me that others are feeling the same as they all smile and smirk as I read on.

_**OotP – Chapter 08, Page 138 – OotP **_

This makes me cringe as I know darn well why my book-self is doing this, do I feel my determination to do so lower and diminish and die with every paragraph that I read over the last hour or so and I shake my head, not even knowing why I thought I could do such a thing to a boy who has grown to become such a strong part of my heart.  
Knowing that, in the end, I will only end up hurting the both of us, do I look at Harry, but the boy seems still obvious to his surroundings and Lea instead catches my glance, the redhead shaking his head to indicate that now is just not the time for his mate to return to the rest of us and I nod, accepting the man's decision regarding his mate.

* * *

_**BLOODY HELL!  
**__**Okay, I was totally not planning to let this chapter take this long, have this many interludes between reading or for Lea and Harry to grow this close this quick. I just felt an undefeatable need to get some HarryxLea romance and I wanted to follow up with that little thing Sirius told Harry when he went to comfort him.  
**__**Sorry, but I just want those problems with those Muggles out of the way and it was REALLY hard to find a good way and chance for Harry to come clean to anyone. I just felt that Lea – next to James and Sirius – was the best candidate and because James had accepted for Sirius to go and because Sirius already knew – well, do the math.  
**__**Okay, from here on out there won't be any more CR chapters for a while. The next few chapters will be about Harry and the Potter-Blacks moving, Harry and Sora learning of the basics regarding their Heritage and their roles as Primary Heirs and – of course – the Hearing and how the Potter-Black-Longbottom family takes it to storm.  
**__**I'm doing it like this because 1. I hate this part of the CR story – okay, I pretty much hate OotP, but that's just my problem, not yours. 2. I hate Umbridge and want to get things with her over with. 3. I want to get to that Weasley Meeting. 4. I want to divide the chapters of this story evenly between CR and none-CR-chapters.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	19. Emotional Overrun

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**New chapter up! This one will be about Harry experiencing what it's like to live in the Manor that was once the cottage where he was supposed to grow up. I'm also intending for some FredxGeorge romance as you just can't fall for one destined mate without falling for the rest of them and maybe some other stuff.  
**__**The whole Hearing thing will be next chapter, maybe the one after that if I feel there needs to be some more stuff added to the things that will happen before the Hearing, but I won't be like Rowling and make one chapter about the Ministry and the next about the Hearing, I just don't want to keep my readers waiting like that.  
**__**Also, for those of you who might get confused by what you read, just imagine all sets of rooms on the 4**__**th**__** and 5**__**th**__** floor being connected thanks to the study being connected to the lounge from the side and the bathroom from the back, while the bathroom is connected to the study from the front and the bedroom from the right.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19  
**__**Emotional Overrun**_

_**Harry's POV**_

To know that I am now living in the Manor that had served as a cottage to protect me and several other relatives of mine, such as my mother, aunt and even my grandparents is something that makes me all the more excited to finally be – as mum calls it – back home and the wards around the manor certainly make feeling home very easy.  
The division of the rooms make this even better and while I had been shocked to see the space my parents gave me as they actually gave me a whole set of rooms, had they made it easier for me by making sure they would have the set of rooms on my left and to give the set of rooms on my right to Lea, the twins living next to him.  
The division of my room was so that the first door opened to my actual personal lounge, with a room in the right wall leading to a study and a door in the left of the back wall leading to my own bedroom with gigantic king's sized bed, with another door in the left wall this time leading to a bathroom with shower and king sized bathtub.  
All of it had shocked me, yet mum had told me that all rooms – including the guest rooms on the fourth floor while we lived on the fifth – were build like that and that the front wall of my bathroom was the back wall of the study room he now shared with Sirius and that the same applied vice versa for my room and Lea's.

Lea had also been quite shocked and a little unnerved, but it seems as if Sora and Riku were the two who could best understand how shocked and out of place I felt as the two told me how they had only known their Island and how – while travelling – they had often stayed at fancy places, but had always slept in sleeping bags.  
Neither had ever really made use of the luxury certain worlds presented them and while Riku had told me silently how he – at that point – felt that he just didn't deserve it, had Sora quickly reassured him before he had told me how he constantly had to switch guard with his traveling friends to make sure they weren't overrun by enemies.  
This had worried both Riku and me and I had quickly asked my older brother to rely this info with mum and dad. Sora had been a little reluctant at this, but Riku had set the ultimatum, explaining how this made him worry about Sora's inner Veela and stating that if Sora wouldn't tell our parents of this, that he would.  
Sora had sighed at this and had smiled at the both of us afterwards, the young lad obviously understanding how worried we both are for him. In the end, he and Riku had both shared this little fact with our parents and they had instantly decided that Sora was to stay in the set of rooms on the other side of the hall from them.

Riku had then offered to take the set of rooms on the left of Sora and told them how it would enable him to make sure he could be close to the one he loves and care for him were the Darkness to try anything as his experiences with us and what our family had gone through made him worry for any lingering darkness in our hearts or minds.  
At this I had looked at my dad and I just know that the elder lad is onto something, even if dad had tried denying it during the reading. After all this had we decided to invite Kairi and the others that had come with us – Sora's friends – onto our floor as well, yet Kairi had declined our offer in name of everyone else.  
She had stated that, while Riku was bonded to Sora and the twins and Lea were bonding with me, that the rest of them were just friends and no true – or at least incoming – members of the family and that the floor we lived on should remain exactly that, a floor for family to live together. She had then smiled and left the floor.

This all happened in the last few hours and while mum had made sure to instantly appoint one of our House Elves to care for Ariel in case of her pregnancy, had none of us discussed any of it since. Mum had also made sure to ask some other Elves to prepare the rooms of our guests in such ways they would feel at home.  
This had changed Kairi's set of rooms in a set of islands, the walls actually looking like the sky of a tropical island with the doors being the only actual clouds visible anywhere in the room and with water on the floor that didn't make anything wet, yet could still be used to either shower, take a bath or even drink from.  
Tarzan's room had changed into an actual jungle and his bedroom was now just about inaccessible for anyone but the King of the Jungle himself and Sora, who apparently has experience with the world because he visited it a few times during his first journey, while the bathroom has now changed into a beautiful waterfall oasis.  
Hercules' rooms have barely changed at all and while the walls have changed from the stone and wood that they used to be into the sandstone used back in Ancient Greece, is it only the Study room that has undergone amazing changes as it's no longer a study but an actual training room with battle arena right in the middle.

Still, even with all that, it's still Lea's room that I find the most amazing of all. The room has barely changed and while the furniture itself is now much more simple and slightly old-fashioned, is it the fact that the walls are now made of stone bricks and rocks like used back in the Medieval times that make the room absolutely amazing.  
Lea had asked for this the minute he heard that the rooms could be changed and when asked, Lea had told us that this was how his town called Radiant Garden looks like. The man had even gone so far as to install a window of his own, using his Corridor magic to allow us to see into his world and through the front window of his home.  
All in all, all the rooms look amazing and while I would love nothing more than to follow Lea's lead and change the furniture in my own room to be a little more simple, do I know myself well enough to know that I would ask for furniture that would be way below the level I know I am supposed to have as Heir to an Ancient Line.  
Because of that do I keep quiet on how the amazing furniture, the ancient style and incredible grandeur work on some of my nerves and how I feel slightly as if I'm intruding into someone else's personal life, something the twins are the first to pick up on as they seat me between each other during dinner and hug me comfortingly.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Mum asks as he notices this and I decide to be honest as I say: "It's just – I – I guess I – I need to get used to –." And dad growls: "To living with what is rightfully yours since birth?" And I nod, feeling ashamed at the fact that the man is growling before he says: "Rotten Muggles and Figgy."  
Making a small smile appear on my face as the fear that the anger of the man had been aimed at me goes away and then mum says: "Harry, I – I wish I could help you, son. But – I've grown up here and I'm not used to any less than this. I – I guess it's a good thing that – that you're not the only one here who feels the same way."  
At this I smile at the man and at how – even while he feels he can't help me – he still helps me feel better and I say: "Thanks mum." The man smiling at me before the House Elves make me understand why Purebloods are never shocked when they first lay eyes on the Hogwarts feasts and one that rivals them appears before me.

The food before me is wide in variation and actually covers the entire table that my family, our friends and partners are sitting on and the only ones who don't seem shocked to see this appear are my parents, while everyone else is wide eyed and the twins whisper: "And we thought that she could cook much." Making me nod.  
Lea is the first to get over the shock as he puts together a small plate and then – to my shock – switches it with mine before he says: "You've obviously been a little malnourished, little one, so small meals to start off, alright?" And the fact that this man cares enough about me to know that I can't eat too much yet touches my heart deeply.  
Then, while we eat dinner, does dad do something I am not entirely comfortable with and he says: "I think we should discuss battle strategy for the upcoming trial at earliest convenience. The sooner we get that out of the way, the sooner we can get to work on some other obstacles and work towards getting our relaxing lives back."  
Everyone nods at this, while the memory of what Fudge is planning with my hearing still makes me feel very queasy and even makes me hold back on my tears as the fact that the Minister for Magic is so against me again brings out that feeling Vernon always installed in me; that a person like me just doesn't belong anywhere.

Then Kairi, who seems to have picked up on my bad mood, asks: "Will you be needing our help?" But dad shakes his head when Ariel comments: "Yeah, I would love to remind Fudge that there are more rulers here than just him and his lackeys." And to this my dad says: "No, that will just cause tension and problems on the long run."  
At this I can't help but huff and say: "I just wish Fudge would continue the realization of what the Queen told him and Percy before your trial. And seeing what she said at the end of it, can we really be sure Fudge will do as he did in the book?" But dad breaks the hope I had inside me while saying this as he says:  
"Sorry pup, but I'm pretty sure he will. I know that Fudge takes the queen very seriously and I have no doubt he took her words to heart, but his lackey Dolores is another story. She doesn't accept the Queen as someone above her station and even believes it should be different – just because the Queen is of Muggle blood."

At this I groan and say: "What a load of – bull." I end my sentence hastily and my parents smile at me as dad says: "I know you wanted to say worse, kiddo, and I think it very good of you not to. Though the way your emotions are becoming to be all over the place does mean one very vital thing." I tilt my head and the man says:  
"You're entering another stage of growing into your Veela form. The way your emotions are slowly but surely growing out of your own control proves only more that you're an Empathic Veela and that you have the right Mates already chosen. Had even one of them not been meant for you, you would have experienced otherwise."  
"How?" My mates ask and dad turns grim as he says: "He would have suffered apathy emotions. His emotions would have become less and less powerful and the emotions that bind him to you guys would have been the first to go, meaning that – overtime – he would become completely unable to feel any love for any of you."

Instantly the four of us whiten and dad nods as he says: "It's a good thing he's been in two Mayor Manors so far, especially seeing that both belong to his own bloodline. Because of that, has the Family Magic been able to stimulate both his teenage hormones and his Empathy-Veela magic, making the growth increase splendidly."  
This makes the twins and Lea smile at me and I ask: "So what will happen once I lose all control over my emotions?" Dad cringes at this with a smile, worrying me nonetheless and he says: "When that happens – and I fear it might happen before your hearing – but when it happens, your emotions and your Veela magic will unite.  
You will then release a single tone of sound – which to anyone but your mates will sound worse than my dear old mum screaming – and that tone will, once it leaves your mouth – change into never ending sound waves. It will then be up to Fred, George and Lea to – by their own instincts – calm you down again.  
And sorry pup, but I can't give you any hints on how they will do this as it differs with every single Empathy Veela born to my line. One of them had his mates sing a duet for him as they approached him, the other had her mates shout just as loudly and again another had her mates use elemental magic to get near."

At this I nod, my feelings being hard to control already and I say: "I think you might want to get some earplugs before tomorrow, dad. If my emotions are currently anything to go by, your prediction of it happening before my hearing will definitely come true." And while the man smiles, do we all continue our meal afterwards.  
But then dad says: "There is however one thing you should know, Harry." I look up, having just set my glass down and he says: "While what I just told seems like it will take place really quick, does this not mean that you will experience what Veela's call Grounding just yet. Like I said, that takes months and a true bond of trust to form.  
The Overrun Emotions Stage is just a way for Veela's to get more aware of their inner emotions and the hormones that affect those. Once that is done, will you be more in control of your emotions, but not enough that your hormones will become unable to effect them. And let's keep one fact clear, kiddo, you're only fifteen."

At this I sigh and nod, but just the fact that this whole thing might take place within a day makes me feel all kinds of emotions, giddiness, a strong sense of wonder and curiosity along with a slight sense of fear over whether or not they will still want me when I let loose being the few emotions that pretty much outweigh the rest.  
Then dinner is over and Mr. Weasley asks: "Sirius, is it okay if we speak now? I just remember that I asked you about that after the chapter you read, but we never really got into that." My dad nods and I say: "I'll be outside until sun sets. I just want to find a place to keep my emotions under control – while I still can."  
And while the others laugh, does mum hug me with a strong sense of pride being felt through his arms, making me happily hug him back before I walk out of the room, through the grand entrance hall and into the backyard, where I happily move over to one of the fields of wild flowers that are all surrounded by bushes.  
Lying within the flower patch itself, do I take a deep breath through my nose to inhale the scent of the flowers and this actually does calm down the raging inferno that is my ever-stronger growing emotions and hormones and I think: "Maybe I should just come here tonight. With these emotions, sleep will be impossible."

And while I had held my breath after breathing in, do I now release it with a light hint of despair, making a male voice ask: "You okay, little brother?" Making me look up and see Sora smiling down at me as he stands right above my own head, his brown hair covering some of the bright August sunlight from my sight.  
I sigh again and say: "Dad was right. That explosion of emotions is definitely taking place before my trial. I already know sleeping will be just about impossible without Dreamless Sleep Potion tonight." The boy nods and asks: "And do you think your mates know this as well?" I nod at him as he sits down besides me and say:  
"I'm pretty sure they got the hint from what dad and I talked about." Sora nods and then looks up, the sun making the slight tan that he has show off more and then I ask: "Hey Sora?" My brother looks at me and I ask: "How come you're not more tanned? I mean, you told us where you lived, so how come you're not chocolate brown and all?"  
The boy laughs at how I phrase it and says: "Because our Game Island mostly exists from this one giant tree. That and we barely ever swam in the ocean so the water surface never really got to help us tan either. Combine that with the fact that you and I both have our origins here and I think that makes for the whole explanation."

At this I nod as those living in England really are well-known for barely having any tan at all and I laugh back as I say: "Just wait. We might be having a heatstroke this summer, but usually August can be pretty rainy. Though not as bad as the Autumn months and the Winter months up in Scotland – they're like Christmas, really."  
At this Sora smiles in giddy excitement and then he asks: "Hey Harry, you still believe in Santa?" But I shake my head and say: "No Sora, I never believed in the first place. Growing up like I did, how was I even able to? Those people were horrible and I didn't have anything good to look forward to until I turned eleven."  
The boy sighs, the things I tell him about my old home life obviously hurting him and he says: "Well, that's – that's a shame, really." This makes me look at him and I ask: "Why? Do you still believe?" Sora nods and then shocks me as he says: "I do, I even met him." To which I jump up and ask: "You even WHAT NOW?"

Yet this seems to be the wrong thing to do as suddenly I feel as if a branch has been snapped within me, as if a dam has been broken and a wall has been shattered and while this makes me gasp and whisper: "Sora." The boy looking at me in clear worry, do I continue with the only word I still know how to utter:

"Run."

And while this shocks my brother and makes him want to reach out to me, do I then shout: "RUN!" Before actually holding the tone of the U, the timbre in my voice turning shrill and higher than the sound of thunder flashing across the sky, Sora shouting in shocked pain before he does as I asked and starts to run.  
Yet while I have my head in my neck and my arms spread out to my sides, do I feel as if I just stared into the reflection of a Basilisk's stare as my whole body feels like a golem that hard and sturdy, not a single muscle in my body moving bar those in my throat and my lungs as I just keep screaming, each drawn breath elongating the scream.  
And as I do, does every breath also make each following scream be heard with a different emotion that has been running and coursing through me ever since I first became aware I could have emotions: pain, heartache, betrayal, happiness, loneliness, glee, excitement, exasperation, worry, concern, fear, fury, vengeance and many more.  
All of these are heard coming from my throat and while the happy ones are easily joining the bad ones, do I still cry as the overwhelming amount of darker emotions compared to the lighter ones makes me only further aware of how grotesque my life has been until the arrival of my brother, yet even this thought does not stop my scream.

Then suddenly something happens that, while I really want to, still doesn't make me capable to stop screaming, even though it does shock me as a ring of circular metal looking weapons with sharp razor points at all sides of the outer circle appear around me and while I look at them, do I still keep screaming my emotions.  
Then two voices that have never more sounded like one before shout and to my utter shock, does one of them shout: "Incendio!" While the other shouts: "Glacius!" Yet even though the two shout different elemental spells, do their voices sound in perfect sync and then something happens that I could have never expected.  
The rings around me get surrounded by tornadoes made of the two conjured spells, one of them surrounded by an inferno of fire whereas the one next to it would be in a flurry of icicle spears and icy wind, before the next would again be surrounded by fire and so the pattern surrounds me, the fury of fire and depth of ice surrounding me.  
Yet to my utter delight is it these signs, this furious anger of fire, this cold-hearted strength of ice and this metallic determination that makes something within me, the same something that made me start screaming, calm down and while with a final breath I let out one last weak sounding scream, do I then collapse in the center of the rings.

_**Lea's POV**_

I signal my two mates to stop their spells and wave my hand to call back the rings of what used to be my signature weapon, part of me wondering why I didn't summon my Keyblade, yet it seems as if the three of us have passed the instinctual test laid upon us when Harry started screaming as the boy now lies out cold in the grass.  
Fred and George instantly rush for him the minute they see that my Chakrams are gone, yet I use my arms to keep them back before nodding at Sirius, feeling that the father has more rights to be with his son than we do to be with our new mate and the sight of the man running at his son makes the strange looks the twins gave me vanish.

Sirius then picks up his son and sighs as he says: "On one hand am I glad that he went through it all this early, it will make keeping his cool much easier when we have his Hearing. On the other – I have never seen an Overrun Emotion Stage be calmed like that – and our MC books had a lot of pictures to describe past events."  
At this I nod and say: "It must be because I am from another world. Because of that did fate choose for a way to unite Harry's inner magic with my own, as a final test to see how compatible we really are." And then I look back at the twins, the sight of their spells merging with my rings still something that amazes me as I say:  
"All of us." And while the two can hear the amazement in my voice, do they still smile, the two of them now holding each other in a way that proves that, regardless of them being twins, they are indeed in love with each other and will not hesitate to prove this when necessary, something that makes me smile in pride at them.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Okay, so I only hinted at the FredxGeorge thing, but that's because I have plans. Plans that cannot yet come to happen as, right now, the only residents present are either the Weasleys, Sirius and his family and those from the other worlds. Yet for my plans to work out, I need someone not a Weasley or Potter from this world.  
**__**Interested,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	20. Settling Down My Heart

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, we officially entered into uncharted territory. That is to say, this is the first chapter that has yet to have been pre-written. For those of you not in the know, this story came from my Ao3 account – which no longer exists – and so all the chapters before this one come from there as well. This one however is totally new.  
**__**Let's explore,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20  
**__**Settling Down My Heart**_

_**Harry's POV**_

I have no idea where I am, yet I truly want to worry, if only because of the fact that I don't feel worry, fear, anger or any other emotion. It feels as if my heart has just shut down on one of its most vital functions, making me able to feel it beat within me, yet being unable to feel any emotion, even while in this crazy place.  
The place itself is beyond crazy as it allows me to float without me having to have cast any magic or use my Firebolt, yet while I am afloat, do I feel strangely detached from the craziness that is the space around me which is nothing but all kinds of colors that mesh and blend together without any sense, bit of logic or proper order.  
Waves of blue mash with splashes of green which are cut at several places thanks to blotches of red, which slowly lighten to large spaces of yellow and orange and all these colors are all around me, surrounding me and making me feel as if I have been captured into some crazy ass wand painting of an underappreciated artist or something.

"Heck, even Fred and George wouldn't be able to think of something this crazy." Goes through my head as I try to make sense of my surroundings, yet as my thoughts turn to the two, do my eyes widen as several spots around me – the pink, the red, the soft yellow and the blue – actually start to glow as if recognizing my thought.  
I look at all four colors in shock and then whisper: "Was that – a response to what I thought?" And as I wonder this, do the colors lose their shine, yet the orange suddenly brightens and my eyes widen as I whisper: "Wait, these colors. They're – my emotions." And as I realize this does a large line of white turn almost silver with brightness.

Instantly I turn thoughtful, a small smile crossing my face as I see the dark blue splotches that are around turn brighter slightly and as I smile does the brightness also cross over to the yellow and I mutter: "So, yellow represents my happiness, dark blue is my curiosity, orange is my shock and white is – my intelligence?"  
And while I ask this, do I again see the whiteness turn brighter and I say: "I guess that's true. Okay, so when I thought of Fred and George, the pink, red, soft yellow and soft blue lit up. The yellow is my happiness, the pink is probably my love – either that or the red, which can also be my friendship. That leaves the blue as my – trust?"  
And with that do I focus on a time where I had to trust on others and as I think of this, do I indeed see the dark blue turn brighter and I nod and think: "That does make sense. As my mates, it does stand to reason that I love them, care for them as friends, trust them and have fun with them. Wait, what just happened there?"

I ask in shock as several blotches of the four colors actually moved through the crazy space around me and then moved together in a perfectly mixed swirling mix of the four colors, the mix looking like a gorgeously intricate whirlpool or hurricane that has been drawn onto some kind of canvas by someone like Da Vinci or Rembrandt.  
I look at the mix in shock, but then look around me again and think: "Is this another part of the whole Emotionally Overrun Stage that dad told me about? Is this all happening inside my own mind or heart? And – if it is – am I supposed to make sense of my other emotions as well like I just unknowingly did with my feelings for my mates?"  
And the answer shocks me as the entire room actually pulses with all of the colors, yet as it does, do I feel the four colors in the whirlpool connect with me and I breath in a sigh of great relief as I feel myself becoming a little more whole with the four emotions becoming one with me and then mutter: "Okay, let's get to work."

Yet as I move around trying to reach out to the other emotions, do I feel my body moving forward, yet I don't see the colors coming any closer and I try this in all directions before a dark brown starts to light up and I grumble: "Great, so brown is equal to my annoyance. How am I supposed to settle my emotions if I can't touch them?"  
And for some strange reason, does the whole space pulse another time, making me again feel the connection with the swirling mix and I look behind me as I suddenly realize the answer and mutter: "Those emotions calmed and mixed together when I admitted to myself how I feel about Fred, George and Lea. Is – is that it?"  
And the room pulses again, allowing me to again feel the love, care, trust and happiness that I feel for my three mates and I gulp as admitting my emotions for others is something I have been trying to avoid ever since I acknowledged the belief that, if I can't get my family's acceptance, I shouldn't try for the acceptance of others.

And as I think back on that day, do my eyes widen as the colors actually look to turn darker and I instantly shake my head before glaring and say: "I am not related to either Vernon, Petunia, Dudley or Marge Dursley. They are not my family. They are but strangers and they did not manage to break me. I have fought them and I have won."  
And while I have no doubt that this acceptance might come crashing down later, do I again see several colors, these all dark and looking painful, moving together. Yet instead of a gorgeous spiral of colors do these colors move together to form an upside turned pyramid with the bottom tip being a soft blue and tiny in color.  
Here I sigh as that light blue is the almost non-existent bit of childish hope for family acceptance and love that I guess I just never truly managed to destroy and then I look at the rest, which is made of dark red, dark blue, dark brown and dark purple and I think: "Anger, fear, pain and sadness. Heh, basic story of my youth, I guess."

And with that does the space pulse again, yet this time, as the lights connect with me, do I instantly shake my head to keep them from overcoming me and I think: "Time to really focus on the task at hand. Mum and dad." And as I think these names, do I see several colors, including the first four, light up yet again.  
This makes me smile slightly, yet the way that the red color is only slightly duller than it was with the other three makes me think: "Wait, does that mean I love my mates more than my parents – or that red really does stand for friendship?" And instantly, instead of thinking of dad or Lea, do I instead put my focus on Ron.

And as I do, does the red color practically blind me with how it starts to shine and I think: "Friendship. Red stands for friendship. Dully noted." And while I want to snort for the dumb pun, do I instead take a deep breath and think: "Ron is the kind of friend that will always voice his opinion, yet he is also always there when I need him.  
He has his issues and he has his flaws, but he is the one that supports and stands behind me even when others think I am crazy or something. And most importantly, he is always the one to make crazy dangerous situations feel easy without losing their levity; something even Fred and George never managed to accomplish.  
Ron and I definitely have that whole thing with the First Task that we might one day have to actually truly address, yet when Cedric died, it had been Ron who constantly kept Hermione from wanting to comment on anything unless I was the one to start the comments. He may have his flaws, but he is my first friend for a reason."

And with that, do I happily smile as I see several colors – under which lots of red – come together in the middle between the pyramid and the whirlpool. The colors mix and swirl together and when they join in a single form, do I feel like laughing as they form a hugely sized Quaffle with a Bludger within and an actual Snitch in the middle.  
"I would have expected a chessboard, but I guess this fits too." Goes through my mind as the space pulses again, yet as the emotions bind with me, do I only then notice how the Snitch itself is made of a dark green and as it hits me, do I again get reminded of the First Task and I sigh as I say: "Dark green is distrust, got it."

I then look around me and smile a little as the space now looks a lot more well-organized as the colors are still crazily mixed, yet in much smaller lengths and sizes, allowing for much more white – yet not the same whiteness as that is equal to my thoughts – space to be seen surrounding me and then I take a deep breath and think:  
"I did a couple of good ones, might as well tackle another huge bad one." And with that do I focus my thoughts back on one event I would rather forget; the Graveyard Scene of a few weeks ago. Instantly I remember being in the middle of those Death Eaters and facing that horrid monster and as I do, do I silently admit to myself:  
"Voldemort. The man that tried taking my parents. The man that wants to kill all those I have ever loved. The man that almost made me an orphan. The man that has 50 years of experience over me. I hate him, yet I also fear him. I want to take him down, yet I doubt I will ever be able to do so. I want to fight him, yet wonder if I even can."

And while I hate having to accept these emotions, do I still sigh as I feel myself doing so and as I do, do I see more dark colors – many of the same as with the Dursleys – come together from all over the room and it really doesn't surprise me to see them form together into a huge snake that has curled in on its own body.  
Instead I just keep my gaze at the snake as it pulses alongside the rest of the room and as its emotions lock themselves within my form, yet I don't cringe, try to flee or even move at all as I just keep looking at the snake before I turn my back on it and as I do so, do I feel ready to go over the biggest, happy hurdle in my life.

"My parents. Two people I know so little about, yet that I feel so strongly about at the same time. I love them with all that I am, yet I am a teen and – well, I have my trust issues to deal with. I know they will be able to help me with them, but I just don't feel like burdening them with something even I don't know if I can handle.  
I want to trust them, but I am not sure I can. I want to get to know them, yet I worry if it will make a difference for the sake of the future. Still, when it comes down to it; they would definitely be the two people I would miss the most, the two people I would risk my life for the first, the two people I would turn to, regardless of how I feel.  
I may doubt many factors about myself and my future with them – but I don't doubt how I feel about them or who they are for me." And with that do I smile as I actually see almost all of the room move together to form one huge shape that actually encases the four others and while I find it cliché, does the shape become a heart.  
The heart is as gorgeous in its crazy, artistic shape as the whirlpool, yet a large part of the outer edge consists of the pink color only and while the other colors mix with it, does the pink color reach all the way to the very center of the heart and I feel almost fully complete as the pulse of the room connects me to its emotions.

I then turn to the few colors that are left and think: "Those colors represent my other friends. Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Hagrid, the teachers, professor Dumbledore, Lupin and everyone else. They represent those I have met from Sora's universe and they represent the parts of my heart that are still open for others.  
They probably also represent people like Professor Snape, the Death Eaters and Snakes like Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle. I know I know them, I know I will share my next few years with them and I know where I stand with them. The bonds may grow, shrink or even break completely, but I know they exist and are as they are."

And with that do the last few colors separate from each other and form three different shapes; a book with a broom, a wolf and a plant on the front, a badge of a Snake with the Snake wrapped around a wand and a phoenix with a wand in its talons. The book has mostly bright colors, the phoenix more neutral and the badge the darkest.  
And as the three symbols of my friends, my acquaintances and my enemies pulse along with the space, do I feel utterly complete, yet none of the emotions seem to overwhelm me as instead it feels as if they become cocooned within me by a strong sense of calming magic that feels warm like a fire and yet calming like a warm shower.  
These feelings make me close my eyes peacefully and when I open them, am I shocked to realize that I am no longer inside whatever crazy space represented my heart and mind as instead I am lying on my own bed in my new set of rooms and I slowly move myself in an upwards position, wondering how I got from the garden to here.

Then I suddenly hear voices from the living room of my rooms and while trying my hardest not to make any sound, do I get out of bed and approach the doorway, where I can finally hear the distinct voices and recognize them as those of my parents, Sora, Riku, Lea and the twins and these thoughts cause me to gasp.  
Gasp cause I feel as if my whole body pulses with all of the emotions I feel for these seven people and I think: "That was definitely part of the Overrun Emotion Stage." Before I hear dad's voice ask: "Harry, you awake, pup?" And I move past the doorway, smiling as I see everyone looking greatly relieved as they see me.

I then move over to them all and hug each of them strongly before asking: "Hey dad, why didn't you tell me I had to organize my emotions after succumbing to that crazy scream?" Yet dad looks shocked and asks: "What do you mean? The stage being done should have ended with you being out cold for all the hours you have been."  
This shocks me and makes me feel as if a pulse is going through my whole form again before I ask: "I – I wasn't supposed to enter some strange mental state that allowed me to see how messed up my emotions were and get the chance to sort them based on who I knew and how well I knew them and or wanted to get to know them?"  
And dad shakes his head as he says: "I definitely never heard of anyone going through a stage like that." Yet while the others look at us shocked, do I then shrug and say: "Oh well, it happened and I feel way better than ever. Sure, feeling my body pulse whenever an emotion overruns the others is strange, but – heh, oh well."

"You feel your whole body pulsing with your emotions?" Sora asks and I nod as I say: "Like my heart actually pulses from my chest all through my body in one single flow with every emotion. It's kind of strange, but – well, I feel more in tune with my emotions than I have ever done, even when I'm casting a Patronus charm or something."  
This makes the others all smile and then dad says: "Well, I don't know what caused it or if it's just something that happens to all Empathy Veela and that they never mentioned about it, but if it makes you feel better and more at peace with yourself – who are we to argue?" And all the others nod before I ask: "So, how long was I out?"  
And dad answers: "Not long, it's only the morning after we moved here. Albus and others of the Order have come and he and I did have our little talk – the one we mentioned at the reading – but nothing else really happened. Though all visitors did wish you a quick recovery and congratulated you on going through this stage so quick."  
This makes me smile and I ask: "So we still have some time till my hearing turned trial, right?" The others nod, yet I can easily see how uncomfortable they seem to be about mentioning it, yet I smile calmly as I cross my legs and lie my hands on my knee before I ask: "So, what's our plan of action?" And this causes smiles to return.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**WOW! This chapter did not want to write itself. I wanted to actually write about the others responding to Harry's Overrun Emotional State, maybe elaborate on the powers of the twins, yet every time I tried a different opening, it kept breaking me up until I suddenly decided to just elaborate on the whole thing.  
**__**Personally, I think the whole thing with the crazy space of colors was a nice interpretation of how a teenage mind and heart could look like, were one ever able to gaze within and while it may sound stupid that any teenager can organize their emotions like that, did I feel that, for now, it was just a necessary means to an end.  
**__**Yes, this does mean that, as Harry learns about this power of his, he will have to go back to within his mind and heart and reorganize his emotions time and time again, yet I am more planning to just make that a part of his – soon to be – daily routine than to really elaborate on that time and time again, so no worries.  
**__**Have fun, y'all,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	21. The Last Few Days Pass

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this chapter will be a bit of a mishmash - or mixed mess - of character POV's. I plan to have there be some characterization and humanization of all of the KH characters that have come to the HP universe so far, yet I am a little doubtful on whether or not I will do Sora, Riku and Lea, cause I do them so often in all other chapters.  
**__**Anyway, have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21  
**__**The Last Few Days Pass**_

_**Potter Manor  
**__**8**__**th**__** of July 1995  
**__**Ariel's POV**_

This manor is almost as amazing as the castle that Erik and I live in and now that we are stuck in this world until our timelines are back in sync again, am I only too happy with the prospect of giving birth to my gorgeous upcoming baby in this incredible location, even with all of the dangers that this world seems to come with.  
Erik had definitely been against the idea of me going when we got the invitation, yet he and the staff at the castle had also become more and more overbearing the longer it became known that I was pregnant and I know that, if Erik had kept us from going, I would have actually changed myself back into a mermaid just to escape him.

Yes, being human is amazing, the lessons Erik gives me that prove my friend, Scuttle, wrong about his knowledge on human items an absolute delight and the treatment Erik gives me as we are now husband and wife with a baby on the way both the most amazing and most aggravating time I have ever experienced in my life.  
Of course Erik's crew and staff have been careful and worried about me ever since they heard the whole tale from Erik, yet while at first they had been careful with me because they didn't know how physically strong and healthy mere-people could be, are they now treating me like I am more delicate than ancient fine china.  
And for a mermaid like me, who has been facing dangers like unstable cliffs and flesh-eating sharks on a daily to weekly basis for many years and who was part of the party that took Ursula the Sea-witch down not once but twice, being treated as if your every pore is made of thin-blown glass gets annoyingly aggravating fast.

And so, just a few weeks ago, I had snuck out of the castle and explored the town Erik and I are ruling over and while Erik had been shocked and even angry at me for risking my health like that – or so he said – I had actually discovered something that had quickly put more or less a stop to all of his over-excessive pampering.  
It had come from one of the town's ladies that had been at the dancing square where Erik and I had danced in the few days I had been without my voice and while I had been amazed and heavily thrilled at the fact that she had treated me as if I was just another housewife from town, had she given me solid-gold advice.  
"Your husband made you sneak out, sweetie. Trust me, I know how it feels. My Albert does it at least once a month, sometimes even twice. Now sometimes, I can handle it and sometimes – he needs a reminder of who runs the house." This had confused me and the woman had seen this, making her giggle before she said:  
"Let me tell it to you straight, honey-sweet. Men work and earn the money, women keep the house and watch the kids. So, because of that, technically men run the outside world and women; they run the homefront. Our men just need to be reminded of that sometime." And that had given me all the advice I had needed.

I had thanked her and managed to sneak back into the castle, just when Erik had sent out a search party for me and while I had felt aggravated instead of flattered over the fact that he had sent out almost half of the entire castle's staff to search for me, had I taken advantage of the fact that he had also decided to lead the search.  
Yes, Erik's closest staff member, Grimsby had been more than ready to instantly go after his prince and inform him of my return, yet I had instantly put the advice of the town lady to good use and had told him: "Erik may be your prince, Grimsby, but I am the lady of this castle. That means I run everyone here, understand?"  
And the man had been shocked, yet Carlotta had been overly exuberant with the fact that I was willing to take on my role as Lady of the House and since then have the people of the castle still treated me with some delicacy, but no more than my role as princess and future required of them and they always kept my own patience into account.

Yet now that we have entered this new world, I fear that Erik might just go into overdrive with his care and protectiveness, yet at the same time I am very glad for James' return to Harry and Sora's life and not just because the two boys deserve to have both their parents in their lives, but also because James has the experience I need.  
I can still remember the advice he gave me when he saw how Erik started annoying me during the reading and at the current moment I am very, very glad with both how our rooms has a large couch in the living room and study as well as how one of the House-Elves has actually taken a sincere shining to me in my pregnant state.  
Because of that was I able to remind Erik of the threat James had taught me about and to the shock of my beloved prince, the House Elf had actually vowed that they would charm our bedroom door closed or otherwise enchant it to make sure he would sleep on either couch if he were to indeed to that annoying state of over-concern.

And by now, with Harry having healed from his Overrun Emotion Stage and he and his family are preparing for the trial that will take place in four days from now, yet while I had definitely been happy to offer my services as queen of another world, had I understand why Sirius had told me it was better if we didn't go down that road.  
"Yet even if I can't help Harry in the trial, I can definitely help him in other areas, such as how to behave in high society and what it's like to be the youngest of the family. And in return, maybe James can help me learn what it's like to take care of a newborn child." And that prospect makes me smile as I lay in bed with my beloved prince.

* * *

_**9**__**th**__** of July 1996  
**__**Tarzan's POV**_

This world is – so strange. It is so much more like the world Jane had been trying to teach me about than the jungle I had been raised in and yet, at the same time, the structure of the entire huge house as well as the settings of my room do make it easier for me to feel as if I am living in a jungle made of stone and glass.  
Yes, I had been very shocked and surprised when I learned that the magic that apparently flows around this world and that is more wide-varied than any magic I had ever seen Sora use could actually make my living space for this world look exactly like the world I had grown up in and yet it hadn't fully felt like home at the same time.

This because, even with how closely similar the room looked and how brilliantly wild the structure of the house was and even how gorgeous the outdoors looked, had it not made me feel like home because I had started missing Jane, Terk, Tantor and all of the others back in the Jungle the longer I had been part of this world.  
At first I had not expected to miss my friends and lady friend as much as I am, yet by now I am sincerely hoping that Kairi will be allowed to at least bring in one of my friends – preferably Jane – as soon as possible. And the fact that Kairi is only allowed to summon our friends when we are reading doesn't make things easier.

Yet then, while I am leaning against one of the trees in my room, does the door open and does one of the Weasleys along with the strange girl that can change how she looks at random enter, the two of them looking around before the guy with the strange scars spots me and asks: "Hey Tarzan, you up for a challenge?"  
And this peeks my interest as even swinging and sliding through the house has become a little bit too easy to keep me entertained on a daily basis and I quickly slide down one of the vines, landing on my feet and asking them: "What kind?" Making the two smirk before the girl says: "You hide, we try and hit you with our spells.  
Don't worry, we'll stick with small stinger and stunner curses, cool?" And while I wonder if these curses will make me feel cold or something, do I still consider the idea quite nice and a lot of fun as so far, only Sora has been able to maneuver through my room and I grin before jumping back to the vine I came from.

Yet just when I reach it, do I feel a sting of pain hitting my calf and I hold back a cry of pain before looking at the two magic users in shock, the girl cringing before she asks: "Sorry, was that too hard?" Yet I shake my head as a slash from Sabor's claws actually hurts more than that and I quickly swing the vine out of their sight.  
The rest of the day is a ton of fun as the two actually try to navigate through my room, find me and curse me all at the same time, yet while they definitely leave me with a few marks that sting and hurt a little, do I manage to make them lose my tracks a few times as well. All in all, my boredom and homesickness are a thing of the past.

* * *

_**10**__**th**__** of June  
**__**Hercules' POV**_

Harry and his two friends have been around my room quite a lot, Hermione because she seems to be a history lover and I apparently have a double who is a legend in this world, Ron because he thinks my adventures with legendary beasts are absolutely amazing and Harry because the young lad apparently sees a kindred spirit in me.  
And I really can't blame the lad. I mean, both of us have been taken from our parents for several years and both of us felt like outsiders for the bigger part of our youths. Yet, while I managed to find my father, train, reach the required goal and then decide to just remain between their realm and earth, did Harry have it a lot worse.

The lad is only fifteen, whereas I was already an adult by the time I first came across a monster send by the forces of evil, and he has already faced one of the same monsters as I was faced with on my path to being a true Hero – and even fought a legendary beast that Phil and even Hades wouldn't dare put me up against.  
And to be very honest, the idea that a young twelve year old boy went up against a monster as legendary as a Basilisk and lived to tell the tale makes me think that the world Harry lives in is just right ungrateful as I have no doubt my father would have put his signature among the stars had it happened on Olympus.

"And to make matters worse do the people here switch between loving him one day and hating him the next quicker than Hades can pull out new ferocious monsters for me to fight. Seriously, I think the only reason Harry is still part of this world is because he just never knew the other worlds existed or even how to get there."  
Still, even while I am quite convinced of that, do I also wonder something else: "Is Harry really the kind of person to leave a world behind, even one that treats him like this one does?" And with that thought in mind do I hum to myself as I look out through one of the windows in my room that make me look at my father's domain.  
The clouds, like always, definitely have a very calming effect on me and it makes me feel very glad that the magic of this house can transform its rooms with such an incredible eye for detail and while I let the clouds keep me from becoming overly worried, do I still think of what kind of scenarios could make Harry leave Magical England.

"Well, his family leaving would probably be one thing, though I doubt he'd be willing to leave Hogwarts behind all willy-nilly. On the other hand, he only really cares about the place because it makes him feel as if he has a home, so now that he has Potter Manor and a family, does that argument still count? Or have Harry's emotions changed?"  
At this I open my eyes, not entirely sure when I closed them and sigh before I mutter: "Man, I would love it if these rooms could be so magical they could give me the chance to talk with either Phil or father." Yet then I get shocked as an elderly voice asks: "Isn't that forbidden because of the time-difference?" And I turn around.

Arthur Weasley is standing in the doorway to my room, which I know looks a lot taller than it actually is and I say: "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Yet the gentle father of many boys shakes his head and says: "It's no bother, I really only came over to thank you." Which confuses me into asking: "Thank me? For what?"  
"For Ron. The way he looks at you, I can tell he has found a real role model in you, Hercules. And – well – with the recent problems that caused a break between me and my son Percy, Ron really needs that. I – I don't think Percy ever truly realized it, but up until that very fight, he was the role model Ron actually looked up to."  
This shocks me, but then the man turns from sad and depressed to happy and grateful as he smiles at me and says: "I know the break has been really hard on him and that, because it's his fifth, he feels like he has all the more to prove. That's why I'm so glad that you're here, you can be the role model he needs to feel self-confident."

At this I rub myself in the back of the neck and say: "Are you sure? I – I don't even know what it is about me that your son seems to adore so much." And Arthur laughs as he says: "It's your fame. It's the same as with Harry, only Ron knows Harry better, so the fame has less of an effect on him. Plus, your fame is much grander."  
This shocks, yet also confuses me and Arthur says: "Hercules, you are not just the hero of your own world, you are also a right legend in this world. And because your adventures in both worlds are so similar, Ron knows exactly what you're like and he really admires that. Just keep staying yourself and I know Ron will be just fine."  
And with that does the man leave, yet as he does, can I not help but think back to the first and second time I learned this same lesson; a true hero's strength – like his character – comes from his heart. And with that, do I smile, glad that – even if it wasn't my own father, I still got some amazing fatherly advice – and a new goal in life.

* * *

_**11**__**th**__** of July 1995  
**__**Kairi's POV  
**_

I am so glad and relieved that Sora and Riku are finally together and the fact that it's because of Sora's heritage is something that had made me want to hit my head against something hard and sturdy, yet what annoys and greatly pleases me at the same time is the fact that, now that they are together, they are practically inseparable.  
Over the last few days it has happened every single morning that either Sora would be waiting outside Riku's room or Riku outside Sora's and the two days that it had been the latter, Riku had actually sat Sora across his lap upon entering the dining room and had nuzzled his neck, Sora being beat red, yet having a million munny smile on his face.  
Really, the amount of attention the two now lavish upon each other makes me feel heavily annoyed at the fact that they seem so desperate to make up for lost time, time that wouldn't have been lost had they just listened to the hints I had been dropping with them for the last three days and that just makes me hated those wasted chances even more.

"You wouldn't have succeeded." I suddenly hear a familiar male voice tell me while I am in my room, gazing out over the small bit of sea that is on this side of my living room and I look up, seeing James Potter standing there with a warm, loving smile on his face before he asks: "Can I perhaps join you in your gazing, Kairi?"  
I nod at him, feeling highly respected over the fact that, even though the house actually belongs to the man, he still respects our rights for privacy and to ask us if he can enter our rooms and when the man takes place next to me, do I ask: "What exactly did you mean that I wouldn't have succeeded?" And the man smiles as he says:  
"It's part of the Veela nature. When a Veela doesn't feel ready to bond to their mate, not even a god like Hercules' father would have been able to get them together. Add to that fact that witches and wizards of several lines, including mine and Siri's, are naturally stubborn and your chances of getting those two together were slim to none."

This makes me groan and I say: "So I wasted the last three years of my life. Just great." Making the man laugh as he says: "Sorry, but yeah." I sigh and look down at the small puddle that, back on the islands, would lead to the ocean covering most of the world and then James says: "You know, Sora told me you were similar to him."  
This makes me look back at him and he says: "I mean that, like him and Riku, you weren't born on the world you have represented here." At this I nod and say: "That's true. I was originally born in Radiant Garden, the same world as Lea. However, I only really had my grandmother in that world and – she died shortly before Malificent came."  
The man nods and says: "So you stayed with Sora and Riku after the Xehanort war because you had more loved ones and people you were familiar with on the Islands. But what about Lea? Didn't you guys work together during that war?" Here I sigh and nod and say: "Yeah, we did and we definitely have an indirect connection."

This seems to intrigue James and I say: "I know that she originally returned to Sora after Roxas defeated her, but she was made out of Sora's memories of me, so – yeah, Xion is more a part of me than she is of Sora. And Lea used to be a Nobody known as Axel, who was close friends with Xion until her return to Sora.  
The only problem is that Axel doesn't remember Xion and he was never close to Namine – my own Nobody – other than the time where he saved her from captivity by other Nobodies. So yeah, even though we were born in the same world and we fought together, our indirect connections just aren't as close as my bonds with Sora and Riku."  
Here the man nods and then asks me something I have been kind of wondering myself on and off over the last few days as he asks: "And what now? Now that Sora and Riku have accepted that they are born here and have family living here. What are your plans now?" I look back at my own reflection at this and sigh as I say:

"To be honest, I – I don't know. I just know that I am glad we have so many years before I really have to decide and, while part of me really hopes that I get to feel at home here over the years, do I just wish not to think of that question until our timelines are in sync again." Here the man nods, which I see through his reflection.  
Then I see him looking up and actually smiling as he says: "You know, I don't know if you and I are similar like this, but – if I were to live somewhere for a longer amount of time and I have my friends and beloveds there, I feel home no matter where it is." This makes me look at the puddle thoughtfully and then smile and say:  
"Yeah, you're right." And the man smiles at me like my adoptive father often did before he proves that he is an embarrassing kind of parent and prankster at heart as he smirks and says: "You know, I think I saw Neville taking a liking to you yesterday, when he and Augusta came to visit, I mean." And this statement turns me beat red.

* * *

_**And that is that!  
**__**Okay, I am very, very happy with how this chapter progressed. We got a bit of characterization and we got the last few days before the Trial date to pass without it feeling awkward. To be honest, I did want this chapter to be about Herc, Tarzan, Ariel and Kairi, but I didn't really know what I wanted them to do in this chapter.  
**__**So, knowing that, I am still very happy with this chapter. Part of me wanted to use the Kairi part to bring Namine and Xion into the story, yet I decided to just tease about them and then bring them in later, once the tension of the trial chapter has died down. Also, I do know how I want to start the trial chapter next month.  
**__**Now, I do have a few questions for all of you and they concern certain pairings that I have hinted at over the course of this chapter: **__**1\. Should Charlie and Tonks become a couple or just stay friends or be paired with others? 2. Should Kairi and Neville become a couple or would you rather see Neville be paired with Luna Lovegood?  
**__**Please answer, thanks,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	22. A Trial? Maybe Not

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Okay, so if I were to believe the current tallies, CharliexTonks is definitely a certainty, yet NevillexKairi is still a little in the air as there is only one vote for that pairing and I know there have been plenty others that have read the chapter. Please people, consider whether or not you want the pairing and let me know.  
**__**Thanks in advance,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22  
**__**A Trial? Maybe Not**_

_**12**__**th**__** of August 1995  
**__**Ministry for Magic  
**__**Harry's POV**_

Mum, dad, Lea, Sora, Riku and I have been spending most of the last 48 hours of thinking out all kinds of possible scenarios as to how my hearing – soon to probably be trial – could go and we even asked the advice of both Kingsley and Alastor Moody from time to time and now we feel completely ready for all of Fudge's craziness.  
Moody had definitely tried keeping his paranoia at a more reasonable level, yet I hadn't blamed him for the few times it ran away with him as it must be an after-effect of the many months he had been kept stuck as a prisoner in his own trunk and further evidence had come from the fact that I didn't see said trunk during the move.

The last few hours of last night's meeting had been spent making sure we had our main plan at the front of our minds, that everyone remembered their main roles and that we had the robes and accessories to prove that we do indeed take both this hearing and our roles in the Wizarding world very, very seriously.  
Professor Dumbledore had been a little hesitant with the idea of letting Sora, Riku and myself in on Family Politics and how the higher society circles worked, yet Sirius had silenced his arguments as he said: "If we don't teach them this, Albus, then we give the advantage to Fudge. And I won't let that happen anymore."  
Dumbledore had nodded in agreement and told us he would wait outside the trial room and that he would stand by as a possible witness for whenever we would need one as well as be our bridge between the trial room and Potter Manor by making sure Fawkes would flame in whoever we could consider necessary.

"We have everything covered, I just know it." Is something that has been going through my mind practically since we left Potter Manor for the Ministry, yet even with that – and with how incredible the Ministry looks, both the Atrium as well as everything else – can I not help but have a queasy feeling go through my body.  
Lea and the others have definitely noticed my discomfort and dad took care of it on the way here as we had taken a limo to the Ancient House Entrance and the man had transformed into Snuffles before lying himself on my lap, his huge form feeling like a protective cocoon ready to surround me and keep my safe from harm.  
And once we had reached the entrance and once we had passed through it and made sure to take the more private route – even though I did get to take a peek at the Atrium as we passed it – had Lea taken over from where dad left off and had he helped me walk by keeping one hand heated up with fire power and against my lower back.

Then we enter the hallway where the courtrooms that were used during the last war had taken place and we all stand close together, mum, dad and Lea standing around me in such a way that they tell those passing us without uttering a word to not try anything with me as they will attack and crush anyone who would dare to.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" A shocked voice asks and when we look up, we see Fudge, a woman that I can only assume is Umbridge thanks to her looks fitting the book's description as well as Percy, the first two looking a mix of shocked and angry, while Percy just looks shocked and Sirius shrugs as he says:  
"Just waiting for the Minister to stick his nose where it doesn't belong, is all. This the one you picked, Fudge? Cause I do believe I can hear Augusta's sweet tones ringing through that tick as oaken door." And the man turns to the door besides us in even greater shock before Umbridge asks: "And why did she go there unsummoned?"  
To which Riku steps forward with a stern look on his face that really reminds me of his grandmother and seems to do the same for two of the three adults in front of me before he says: "She is here because the Wizengamot has other more important things to do than get involved in a feud between its leader and a 15 year old boy.

Such as witnessing the official union of two Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses and the recognition of three heirs to three Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses, the former two included. Now if my mate by Veela nature, Sora Arturo Black, will excuse me, I will go and join my grandmother to accept Heirship to House Longbottom."  
And while the astonishment is clearly visible on the faces of those standing in front of me, does Sora play his part perfectly as he accepts the kiss Riku gives his cheek with a smile that is so filled with love, one would almost feel as if they are watching a husband kiss his wife goodbye before he leaves for work or something.  
"That –that – that –." Percy stutters, again proving how easily he loses his professionality if faced with something unexpected and I strongly state: "The son of Frank and Alice Longbottom and the brother to Neville Franklin Longbottom. And this is my brother, Sora Arturo Black, son of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.  
And finally, I am Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and the Veela Sirius Orion Black, the brother to Sora Arturo Black and Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.""You youngsters just don't know when to stop lying, do you?" Umbridge then tries to sweetly asks me, yet I keep calm and retort:

"Dare to try and find out for yourself?" And while waiting for no more response other than the woman taking a step back in shock at hearing me challenge her like that, do I nod at my parents and kiss Lea on the cheek in the same way Riku did to Sora earlier, the man responding by caressing my cheek before I motion Sora to follow.  
And while leaving Fudge, Umbridge and Percy sputtering and leaving Lea, mum and dad proudly smiling in my wake, do I keep the door open as I pass into Courtroom and strongly state: "Madam Bones, Lady Longbottom, thank you both very much for accepting our request for you to come here this – potential morning."  
And while I can tell that Sora and Riku, by now, have a bit of trouble keeping to the plan without breaking face, do the two women nod at me before Madam Bones says: "Naturally, Heir Potter, especially after the most peculiar message your owl left at my desk early last night." At which I smile and reply calmly:

"Of course, this may be a most beneficial day for my House and Family – if the Wizengamot can prove to be as helpful as I believe it can, of course." The woman nods and then Fudge, who had practically shot into the room when he heard me thanking Madam Bones for being here as well, splutters and says:  
"Just wait a minute, why was I not informed of this Wizengamot meeting?" And to my delight does Madam Bones say: "We have been trying all night, Cornelius. It's not our fault you have been constantly saying _not now_ whenever we tried." And the man seems disgruntled that he himself caused this issue before Percy asks:  
"And what exactly are the topics that will be brought up in this meeting, huh? More lies?" And while I silently wonder: "Has he actually decided to ignore the whole meeting he had with the queen only a few days ago?" Do I calmly answer: "House Potter will report its meeting with Her Grace a few days ago as well as other things."

The man cringes at hearing this, proving my earlier thoughts right and then Sora says: "Minister, seeing how you got our last Chief Mugwump dismissed, I do believe you would benefit us all if you take your designated seat. There are many topics that need discussion and even magic does not make time pass slower, you know."  
This makes Fudge stumble before he huffs and indeed takes his seat before I want to roll my eyes as he says: "Well, now that we are all here anyway, I guess this is the perfect time to start something of utmost importance." Yet while I can see Percy hesitate and see Umbridge practically shiver with hidden glee, do I smile and say:

"I couldn't agree more, Minister." And instantly the man sputters as he halts his speech before I take over and say: "Ladies and Gentlemen, witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, I owe you all – an apology." Everyone looks shocked and I try to keep my smile polite and professional instead of victorious as I say:  
"I have been raised in the Muggle World and inheritances there are something families take care of always very recently after the passing of a member's death. Therefore, I never inquired into my own family's inheritance at any of the few times I visited Gringotts, nor did I ever know that my inheritance linked me to other things.  
One such being the Wizengamot, another being the Royal House of her Grace and the final even being something that my original birth father kept secret from everyone bar my original birth mother and his friends out of fear for his own mother and her influence in his life. Ladies and Gentlemen, I – am of Veela descending."

And this shocks the whole hall before Sora steps forward and says: "And so am I, ladies and gentlemen, and if you wish evidence, I have a bond formed between myself and Heir Riku of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom.""AHA!" A voice suddenly shrilly shouts and I cringe before Umbridge says:  
"Aha! You're lying! There never was a son of House Longbottom named Riku. The only son –." But then Madam Longbottom interrupts her and says: "There was indeed a Riku Longbottom, Lady Umbridge, but even the Unspeakables were unable to locate him after he had vanished on the day of his birth; the 27th of February 1978."  
This shocks the pink-clad woman and then Madam Bones asks: "So you two are the missing kids that were both taken and replaced by a fruit that even our finest experts on missing witches and wizards and Herbologists couldn't identify?" And Sora and Riku nod before Madam Bones says: "Then your claim to House are indeed legit."

And I smile as Riku steps up and says: "I will go first, if that pleases the court." And bar Umbridge, Percy and Fudge, does the whole hall nod before a square formed pedestal made of marble and rocks raises itself from the very center of the circular room, the same place as where I know an accused's chair is usually set.  
The top of the pedestal is made of two cylinders that are right next to each other and as Riku sets his hands into them, do the two cylinders change until they shape his hands perfectly and as the boy stands there, do I see several of those in the three factions around us tilt their bodies forward in very badly hidden anticipation.  
Then Riku speaks and says: "I am Riku Longbottom, son of Franklin Longbottom and Alice Longbottom née Brown, brother to Neville Franklin Longbottom and Primary Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom. I pledge my magic, my skill and my heart to my family creed; _fide vivit_."

And while this seems to still shock the three at the front row of the Judge's part of the crowd, do others now seem to have even more trouble hiding their excitement as the pedestal turns pure white with a strong magical light before many of those on the Light faction of the crowd cheer as it turns grass green; Longbottom's House color.  
Riku smiles at this and pulls his hands out of the molds, which change back into cylinder shapes before Sora takes his place and Riku again kisses Sora on the cheek as he passes, which causes for some eyes around us to widen before the eyes of the Dark faction turn back to my older brother in great anticipation.  
Sora takes his place at the pedestal and lies his hands on the cylinder shapes, allowing them to mold to his hands before he waits a few seconds and then says: "I am Sora Arturo Black, son of Veela Sirius Orion Black and James Christian Potter, brother to Harry James Potter and Primary Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.  
I pledge my magic, my skill and my heart to my father's definition of my family creed: _Tojours Pur_." And again the pedestal turns white for a few short seconds before it turns silvery black, which dad explained us is exactly right as pure black would have been the pedestal denying Sora his right, silvery was the family color.

Sora smiles at this and then pulls his hands off before slamming one of his hands onto the center of the pedestal as he says: "_Domum videretur migrare, Bonded Vita. Symbolis et diligere, venerari, et superbia. Fide Vivit et Tojours Pur." _And this shocks the whole hall, yet this time the pedestal starts to shine a myriad of colors.  
And to Riku, Sora and my delight are the colors a perfect blend of grass green and silvery black, proving that the inner magic of the Wizengamot has accepted the bond between Sora and Riku before Lady Longbottom says: "Know it one, know it all, House Longbottom has joined bonds with House Black. Know it one, know it all."

And this makes me head for the pedestal myself in utter delight, loving how everything is going according to plan and I happily lie my own hands on the pedestal, yet as I wait the few seconds for the pedestal to take a drop of my blood through a needle pricking my left hand, do I then remember a lesson dad taught me and say:  
"I am Harry James Potter, son to Veela Sirius Orion Black and James Christian Potter, brother to Veela Sora Arturo Black and brother-in-law to Riku Longbottom of House Longbottom. I am the Secondary Heir to Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Primary Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.  
I pledge my magic, my skill and my heart to my father's definition of my family creed: _Familia super omnia_. Furthermore, do I hereby accept the rights of conquest, rightfully mine as of the 31st of October 1981 and with it accept Headship to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin. _Potentia vero circuit omnem._"  
And while this shocks the entire hall, do I then feel a prick of blood being taken from my right hand at the same time that the pedestal turns white and while I know very well that I am taking a huge risk with this all, thanks to Voldemort's resurrection, do I then release my own tense breath as two colors rise from the pedestal.

A golden hue like that of the tail end feathers of a phoenix and a green that was once similar to my own previous eye-color and this makes me smile widely before a ring made of silver snakes appears on my left ring finger and while this shocks many of those in the Dark Faction of the room, do I then continue and say:  
"_Domum videretur migrare, Bonded Vita. Symbolis et diligere, venerari, et superbia. Familia Super Omnia et Vinculis Cor aeternum ardebit."_ And while I can tell that I have confused everyone as Lea made his family creed over the course of the last few days, a creed that her Grace accepted only yesterday after an urgent meeting.  
Everyone looks confused and then mum walks in and says: "Know it One, Know it All, House Potter has joined bonds with House Flare. Know it One, Know it All." And while many look at each other confused, do I look at mum inquiringly as he promised me he would approve or deny the usefulness of my next move.  
The man nods and I nod back before I speak and say: _"Domum videretur migrare, Bonded Vita. Symbolis et diligere, venerari, et superbia. Familia Super Omnia et Diversum, sit tibi, Diversum, sit tibi."_ And while this shocks everyone around, does my family's golden color then get joined with a very familiar bright shade of red.  
"Know it One, Know it All, House Potter has joined bonds with House Weasley through twin sons, Fred and George Weasley." And with that do the two of them move past him from each side together with Lea, all three of them coming to stand with me as they say: _"Domum videretur migrare, Bonded Vita. Symbolis et diligere, venerari, et superbia. Familia Super Omnia et Vinculis Cor aeternum ardebit et Diversum, sit tibi, Diversum, sit tibi."_

Everyone in the Wizengamot looks shocked and I think: "Now try and put me in front of this court for a bit of magic. I dare you, Fudge. I dare you." Yet I don't voice this as instead I turn my face to each of my mates, each of them kissing me on one cheek, Lea and Fred on my right and George on my left before I say:  
"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present you with the report of the visit her Grace the Queen made to Potter Place and the trial of my father, Sirius Orion Black, that followed this visit." And with that do I begin my tale, speaking of the entire event that marked the greatest changes brought to my life.  
The entire time I make sure to mention Fudge and Percy, but not speak of their behavior or words and while I do so, do I notice them constantly tense in feared anger before turning shocked when they realize that I am including them in my tale, but not insulting them or calling them out on anything that could damage their reputation.  
And while I wonder what I ever did to make either of them – especially Percy – think so low of me, do I keep this wondering and the pain that it causes to myself and do I focus on those standing around and near me as I tell my tale to the Wizengamot and instead focus on one thing. _Operation A Trial? Maybe Not_ devised by Moody.

* * *

_**And that is that!  
**__**Merlin's Beard, that was hard! At first, I wanted to go for the most common thing; a fake trial by Fudge gets crashed by Houses Potter, Black and Longbottom and it ruins all the credibility of Fudge and co. But while the idea of making them true characters that you love to hate, this twist just felt funnier and better.  
**__**Now, the trial may be over, but the gang won't be returning home to start back up on the reading right away. There are still things that need to be done and people that need to either be spoken to, have appointments be made with and even one very significant one who needs to be told about the shenanigans of his mother and sister.  
**__**Sounds like fun, right?**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	23. Busy At The Ministry

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter is going to focus on two very important points that will probably be making returns over the rest of the story; Neville and his first meeting with his older brother as well as Percy getting a reality check on what his actions caused within his family as well as how they effected those who actually care for him.  
**__**Happy new year,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 23  
**__**Busy At The Ministry**_

_**12**__**th**__** of August 1995  
**__**Ministry for Magic  
**__**Neville's POV**_

I may have never met him, yet I always felt as if I have known my brother for years thanks to how my family treats both me and his absence. Not only has my gran always made me feel like I have to be like my dad in order to fill in the gap his mental absence left her with, but my other relatives were very often even worse.  
Over the course of my young life I definitely grew to have a firm dislike for Slytherin House, but that was not because of Voldemort, what his minions did to my parents or even what I heard about the new Head of House, Snape. It was because my gran, father, mother and later I myself were the only lions in our family and with good reason.  
While my relatives always treated my gran with the greatest respect, especially to her face, whenever they were alone with me, they would be horrible in a very mentally disturbing way and this has become the whole reason behind my almost natural shyness; it is timidity created out of constantly hearing the same statement.  
That most of my relatives would have rather that I had been taken by the strange power so long ago instead of my brother and that while I was practically raised by them and therefore their responsibility whereas my brother was kidnapped and taken from their lives before there was even a chance for them to so much as meet with him.

And now here he is, apparently willing to just prove my relatives right as he hasn't been here for more than a few days to my knowledge and already he has taken over the responsibility of being the Main Heir of the Line, which is also the whole reason Gran wanted to take me along on this Wizengamot meeting in the first place.  
"I sure hope either Susan, Luna or Ginny have a spare room. Seeing as how I might as well just move out of Longbottom Manor and give up all that makes me part of this family in the first place. Now that he's back, I guess it's only a matter of time before I go from the underappreciated child to the forgotten one. How wonderful."  
Goes through my mind as I listen to Harry recap his meeting with her Majesty the Queen and then look at those who are with him and think: "Would a family of pranksters perhaps be better than a family of bullies? James Potter and Sirius Black were known to be bullies themselves, yet Harry and the twins hate bullies."

And I contemplate this idea in my head, only listening just enough that I can memorize the events that transpired, something only gran, Professor Sprout and a few of my friends know about, yet apparently I am still too focused on my thought process as Gran startles me suddenly and says: "Neville, it's time to go, the meeting is over."  
And for the first time in my life do I feel as if I am in the shoes of my most hated teacher and think: "Oh, so everyone's done fawning over my brother. What a delight." But then I remember another thing that happened during the start of the meeting and think: "I wonder what Harry's brother sees in my own brother."

And I approach the group of adults and teens, not entirely sure I should buy the smiles that they show as they see us approach and when we reach them, do I decide to keep my distance as I say: "You all sure know how to make an entrance." Not adding humor to my voice, but not sounding angry and snarky either at the same time.  
"We know it's usually tradition that we get announced by gran at a ball, but we were also certain Fudge would go overboard with his need to blackmail Harry and knew it would be in all of our best interest to just merge the two together and take care of the most important factors just to put a few coals under Fudge's feet."  
"For someone who hasn't been here for more than a week, you sure already know a lot about our world." Yet I keep this thought to myself as I am well aware that there is a time and place for everything and then turn to the one person I actually care about and am happy to see here; especially considering my future plans.

"Harry, if this was your idea, it was brilliant, pal. Exactly what Fudge deserved and what our country needed." This makes the boy smile and then he sends a quick look at his parents and the others before he asks: "Hey Nev, can I talk to you for a minute?" And I shrug before we move slightly away from the group of our two families.  
"What's wrong?" He instantly asks once he believes we are out of hearing range and I ask: "What do you mean?" To which the boy rolls his eyes and I sigh as he has really grown to see through me as easily as I see through him when he needs it and I say: "Okay, you're right. I am troubled – and probably being unfair too."  
"Why?" Harry asks and I sigh as I say: "You know how my upraising wasn't much better than yours, right? How I've been forced to live up to expectations that were often beyond too high for someone my age?" Harry nods and I say: "That's because most of my relatives always wanted my brother over me – and they were always vocal on it."

This seems to shock my friend and I nod as I say: "Yeah, they never even met the kid before he was taken and still they feel like I can do no better than to just disappoint them. And – I just know that now that he is back, I will probably go from the under-appreciated – to the forgotten. And – I guess, I'd rather blame that on him than them."  
Yet this seems to anger Harry and he says: "I got my family life sorted out, now it's time we get yours sorted out too." And before I can stop him, does the boy move back to where our families are talking and while I hurry after him in the hope to stop him, can I already tell just by how he walks that the boy is too determined to be reasoned with.

"Lady Augusta, I'm very happy that I got to reunite you with your grandson and that my own brother got me my whole family back, but it seems that there are still things that need ironing out." The boy then says and I think: "Here we go. I'm about to be cast out of my own family. Merlin, I hope Harry and Sora will take me in instead."  
Gran looks at the boy and he says: "You can vouch for the fact that the floo meeting was the first time you ever got to lay eyes on your grandson as much as I can vouch for the fact that the day before then was the first time I ever met my brother. Therefore, I must ask you this question: are your expectations for Riku higher than for Neville?"  
And while both our brothers look confused at this question, does the woman say: "I will most certainly expect Riku to put great effort in learning about our world and society, but no, Heir Potter, my expectations for Riku in this are not higher than they were for Neville while I raised him." To which Harry smiles and says:

"Good, cause apparently they already are in the eyes of our other relatives." This shocks the woman and then Harry says: "As you know, Neville is like a hidden gem. He is incredibly shy and self-conscious and he has a lot of self-confidence issues. And while he confided in me a part of the reason, did I just discover the full reason.  
Apparently, even though your eldest grandson was taken from this world to where he was raised before anyone other than your daughter-in-law could see him, all of your other relatives had this entire belief of him – kind of like what the wizarding world saw in my famous title – and they have been very vocal about that to Neville.  
They apparently very often told him that they would have rather he be his brother, regardless of them having never met him and having been responsible for Neville instead. And apparently, Neville was hurting over that so much, he almost grew to hate his own brother, just because of how his relatives constantly made Riku outshine him."

"But I've only been here a week." Riku says and I turn red at this as the reality of the whole thing sinks in and Harry turns a little more caring as he says: "I know that, and I don't blame either you or Neville or even Lady Longbottom. I blame the guilty party; the relatives that constantly degraded Neville for a total stranger.  
Therefore, Lady Longbottom, I would like to invite you and Neville over to our home where Neville can get to know Riku and vice-versa and where you can have all the support you might – might – need when you set your relatives straight. And I'm sorry if I intrude on personal matters, but this unfairness is just too much."  
And to my absolute amazement does my gran actually smile at the lad and say: "Heir Potter, you are a true contribution to both your House and our Alliance and I thank you for not letting this unfair act be a reason for you to break that bond. Neville and I will gladly take your invitation to your home as well as your assistance, won't we Nev?"  
Yet while I feel amazed over how willing she is to accept this as well as ignore her question, is this only because I think: "Finally? The chance to finally stand up to those who have been my homeworld bullies since I was old enough to walk and talk? Gran actually picks me over even her brother?" And this makes me smirk in sinful delight.

_**Amelia's POV**_

The Wizengamot meeting is over, Cornelius had his mistake thrown in his face and now I get to have a personal meeting with a man this country has considered a traitor and murderer for the longest time, a man that apparently has been cleared of all charges by her majesty the queen herself, which makes only one thought cross my mind:  
"Sure would have been nice if Cornelius had informed me of this so I wouldn't be wasting my Auror force on a useless hunt for the last week." Yet because it is Sirius Black, father of Harry Potter, do I already know that this would have never happened as Cornelius actually seems to take personal offense to anything the lad does.  
"That man needs to get his head on straight, seriously." Is what I think while working on the file that will, in name of the Ministry for Magic, clear Sirius Black of all charges when suddenly I feel a presence in front of me and instantly I cast a silent alarm spell and want to reach for my wand when a smooth voice says:

"We both know that's useless, Amelia, so don't even bother." And with fire burning in my eyes, do I glare at Lucius Malfoy as I sweetly ask: "Lord Malfoy, don't you have a meeting with the Minister right around now?" And the man's answer of: "Cornelius can wait." Instantly makes alarm bells ring in my own mind as well.  
"So, to what do I owe this honor?" I ask instead of showing him how I am starting to grow slightly fearful and the man sighs as he says: "You owe this meeting, Lady Bones, to the mistake I see you are actually already working on." Yet I don't let the man intimidate me and instead ask: "What? Following her Majesty's orders?"  
And the man actually drops his calm façade to glare at me before another voice sounds behind me and says: "You're wasting both our time, Lucius." And looking over the man's shoulder, I see my appointment standing in the hallway, leaning against the other wall and having his arms crossed as he says: "The title is already set."

"Yes, where it rightfully belongs." Lucius smirks and then Sirius snickers before he says: "Ah good, I was worried you would disagree with the acceptance of the Wizengamot magic. Seeing as how it made your son in third place for the whole inheritance instead of second.""What do you mean? Draco is the only one with Black blood!"  
This makes me roll my eyes and think: "What on earth did this man hear about the latest meeting? Cause it sounds like he missed a few important bits of news." Yet Sirius ignores the furious snarling and walks past the man as he says: "Didn't listen in on the whole meeting, did you? I have two sons, who have been recognized as mine.  
Harry Potter and Sora Arturo. Both sons of myself and my mate by Veela bond, James Potter. Yes, our famous Boy-Who-Lived is both a Pureblood and Second in line to inherit everything I, as Lord Black, will leave him if anything happened to me. Though of course, Sora will be first in line and – sadly enough – Draco is third."

This seems to infuriate Lucius enough he actually loses his façade completely and draws his wand, but while Sirius had sounded lofty and careless, does he then hiss: "Don't even think about it." And this makes Lucius stop halfway from pulling his wand out of his cane and Sirius turns fully to the blonde as he says:  
"You and I both know what happened to Sora and Riku all those years ago and if you think they ended up somewhere terrible and became weak and friendless; then allow me to prove you wrong here and now. This, Lucius, is what you will face if you try to bring even a sliver of harm to either myself or anyone in my family."  
And as he raises his arm to the side, do both my and Lucius' eyes widen as a portal made of dark swirling mist and smoke appears at where his hand is aimed at and from there the other kids from the Weasley family, bar little Ginerva and her mother, appear alongside a whole group of other people, all of them looking stern and serious.  
A man dressed in Ancient Greek attire, a man who has wild-looking hair and bulging muscles under his suit, a pair of man and woman that actually breath royalty and who each have a sword at their side and a girl that, while only a few years older than my own niece, seems to actually have more battle experience than even Sirius as an Auror.

"And these – are just a few of the friends my son has made over the years he has been away from me. How much percent did you say it was, Kairi?" Sirius then asks the experienced looking girl and she smirks as she says: "I'd say between five and ten percent, Sirius. Fifteen at max, but then you're definitely stretching it."  
And Lucius seems to realize that he really is outnumbered before Sirius says: "They may not be here yet, Lucius, but you won't be seeing any of us again after this until the start of the school year and by then – that percentage definitely will have increased greatly. Just remember that – and leave. I have a meeting to attend to."  
And while Lucius glares at the whole group of warriors, does he then put his wand back in its holster, making the royal couple take their hands off their swords carefully, before he huffs and says: "Just make sure your son remembers the warning I gave him at the end of his second. Now, with my allies once more gathered, that warning will come true."  
And while it would take a fool not to recognize that for the threat it is, does Sirius mutter: "Just get going already." And the blonde man's face turns into a scowl at the fact that Sirius' tone of voice sounds uncaring and bored before he turns on his axis and leaves my office, apparently having enough decency not to slam the door.

"We'll go get Percy. It's time we have our meeting as well." Bill then says and Sirius nods at him as he says: "Good luck, it doesn't seem as if either Lea's warning or the meeting with the queen has done anything to make him change his attitude. That title has really gone to his head." And the Weasleys cringe before they leave.  
"Harry with Sora?" The girl Kairi then asks and Sirius nods as he says: "They're still in the Wizengamot meeting room. You know where that is, right?" And the girl nods as she says: "Thanks to your cousin, I do." Making the Lord of Black smile before the young girl takes the lead over the rest of the group and leaves.  
"So, still interested in my tale, Amelia?" Sirius then asks me and while part of me feels more interesting in the backstory of his long lost son as well as the story behind his friends and who they are, do I feel my professional side overcome this curiosity and I nod, smiling as I invite the man to take a seat and start talking.

_**Percy's POV  
**_

"This day just can't get any worse. I – I just cannot believe that – that the entire Wizengamot has turned against the Minister like that. How did Potter even manage that? And how did he get Madam Bones to just utterly drop the charges that were brought up against him by the Minister himself? Does she really not care for this?"  
Goes through my mind as I am working on all of the paperwork that the Minister is actually demanded to write out, but that I felt are beyond below someone of his station, yet then my first thought gets proven wrong as a knock sounds on my door before two Aurors enter it and one of them named Tonks speaks up and says:  
"Mr. Weasley, we have a case that the queen herself demanded we report to you before we proceed with her sentence for them. We are to report to you as the queen desires for these two criminals to be sentenced the magical way as Muggle England no longer has a death sentence. Yes, these two have been sentenced to death, Mr. Weasley."

"A ruined meeting, Potter has more support than the Minister and now I have to join in on a death sentence? Worst day ever!" Goes through my mind before I sigh in utter defeat and tiredly say: "Bring them in and tell me their crimes and reason for the death sentence." And after they nod their heads do I get a shock unlike any other.  
Chained with cuffs that are brimming with magic restraining spells as well as spells to keep the prisoner subdued and calm, actual prison wear on their forms and both of them looking as if they've been in a Ministerial Holding cell for at least a week, do my mother and youngest sister enter the room after the two Aurors.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I instantly shout and then the other Auror states: "Molly Anne and Ginerva Molly Weasley, you have been sentenced to death by her Majesty Queen Elisabeth the Second for charges of rape, child abuse, kidnap of a Lord, Dark Magic, thievery, fraud and intent on poisoning through Love Potions.  
You have been proven guilty of all charges by her Majesty the Queen as well as the International Confederation of Warlocks and the Parliament of Muggle England and have had your confessions recorded by a Dicta Quill writing with ink that was mixed with the same Veritsaserum as you yourself were fed during trial.  
You will both be sentenced to death, yet on record of the Last Wish law of her Majesty's ruling, you are allowed this one last meeting with your son and brother. You requested one last meeting with your entire family, yet due to the personal nature of your crimes, all other members of your family refused as they denounced your family bonds."

This shocks me absolutely senseless and then the two Aurors move to stand in two corners of the room with their arms crossed and each of them holding their wand in hand, to which my mother softly mutters: "I requested a private meeting." Yet Auror Shacklebolt says: "The queen herself protested against this; continue your meeting."  
And while my sister whimpers at this, do the two then hold quiet, yet I myself am too shocked to even do anything as I just don't know how to respond to this new turn of events and then my sister asks: "Can these cuffs come off?" And Auror Tonks answers: "We are allowed only to lower the Subduing spells, no more." And she does as said.  
Instantly I can see a little more life return to the two, yet while this kind of reminds me of what my sister went through in her first year, do I get the strange feeling that this time the whole thing is a lot more deserving and then I remember one of the charges and turn sickly white as I stutter and ask: "You – you – you raped someone?"

Yet before either my mother or sister can respond, does Auror Kingsley say: "Rape in the third person method. The crime is linked to their thievery and fraud crime as they paid a single Muggle stolen money to make him and his sister rape their nephew. We even have the nephew himself confessing to this as well as the report."  
This both shocks and relieves me and I look back at two members of my family, the both of them actually silently begging me without words to come to their support and defend, yet I think: "Defend of something that even the ICW has confirmed as truth? How am I supposed to defend them against something like that?"  
Then Auror Tonks speaks up and says: "Mr. Weasley, if you don't initiate contact, we will be – by the record – forced to commence to the next step and escort these two to the Veil of Death. Also, please know that, one floor down, your father is waiting to give you a more personal report and explain the rest of the situation.  
The rest of your family is there as well as your father, after discovering all of this, has been deciding on changes within the family and wishes to have you present when these changes start. Just let us know if you prefer that meeting over this one and we will continue our job. Also, this suggestion was offered by your father."

And while I should probably feel insulted that my father, again, thinks I can't handle something like a meeting with my own mother before her death, do I then contradict this with the fact that she is not dying through a sudden attack, murder or a natural cause, but due to her having broken the law bad enough to get the death sentence.  
This alone makes me sigh and get up out of my seat as I say: "I can read in my mother's eyes that she wishes me to try and undo all of this and defend her honor, but she seems to not realize that this is a situation that even Minister Fudge cannot undo unless given direct permission by the ICW themselves. So yes, you may continue.  
I'm sorry, mother, but even I know the limitations of the Ministry, as few as they are." And while I probably would have said other things had my mother been on her deathbed or something, do I feel that taking this the professional way is the best way in this situation, yet then my issue gets worsened by something unexpected.

"Aurors, I will be taking over your responsibility for these two." Dolores Umbridge actually says, speaking up from where her office connects to mine, yet while the look in her eyes actually makes a shiver of fear run down my spine for the first time since I started working here, do the other two remain stoic and say:  
"Sorry Ma'am, no can do.""I order you to hand over responsibility this instant." The woman snaps and Tonks retorts: "And the Queen herself appointed us their guards until they passed through the Veil of Death, no objections accepted." And to my shock does Madam Umbridge actually look pissed over being outdone by her Majesty.  
"She can't be that Anti-Muggle – is she?" Goes through my mind as I turn back to the two Aurors, Auror Tonks actually turning the Subduing spell back to full power and ask: "Which office can I find my father again?" And Auror Kingsley answers: "The Coffee room on the far left of the elevators; fourth door on the right."

I nod and after the two have actually bowed to acknowledge myself and Madam Umbridge, does the woman turn to me and say: "See if these changes are Ministerial beneficial. If not, make sure you remember where your loyalty can get you the most." And at this I nod before donning my official robe and leaving my office.  
"Could it be? Was mother the one that led father into following Dumbledore? Is Father finally seeing the light? Is he finally willing to see how great Fudge is? Will he and the others actually leave Potter? It would certainly be a good way to break Potter's reputation, especially now that the brat seems to be so much on the rise again."  
And these thoughts make all of the shock I feel vanish, making a happy and excited smile grow on my face as the elevator descends a level as well as moves so that the door is opposite of the one I have to be at and I quickly drop one of the Galleons I earned recently in the small tip slot in the wall before leaving the moving construction.

I then move into the room and say: "Greetings, father, everyone." Yet the others seem shocked to see me this excited and then Bill says: "Please tell me you didn't try and undo that woman's rightful justice." Yet I instantly shake my head and say: "Of course not, I'm just happy to hear that you guys are finally seeing the light."  
Yet the groans that this is responded with shock me and one of the twins says: "We should have known." Before the other ends: "He would take that the wrong way." And instantly I remember and mutter: "Wait, you two betrothed yourselves to House Potter." And the two nod as they chorus: "The first in three-hundred years."

Instantly the last words of Madam Umbridge run through my mind and I straighten out my robes as I say: "I appreciate the effort you made in keeping me from making a mistake, father, but considering –.""In name of your House and as Heir to this family, shut up and listen." Bill suddenly snaps and this instantly shocks me silent.  
"We should have known." A dark voice then says and my shock increases as I see that it's coming from Ron as he says: "We should have known that – if it doesn't concern or benefit Fudge's little agenda – Percival just will not care." And instantly I feel as if I got stabbed in the back with the sword of Godric Gryffindor and whisper:  
"You – you never called me – you always call me –." And Ron retorts: "Yeah, and I always looked up to you. You were always the one brother I wanted to impress and sometimes even impersonate. But considering how heartless, ignorant and judgmental you've been lately – I actually regret all of those ways I hero-worshiped you.

And so does Harry." This name instantly angers me and he asks: "What does Potter have to do with this?" And the question: "Who do you think was their constant victim?" Makes me stumble back in shock, incredibly grateful when Charlie conjures me a chair to crash into as my legs give out from underneath my form.  
"Yes Percy. James Potter was victim of Molly's kidnap and Harry was victim of everything else. From the abuse and rape that they paid the Dursleys to put Harry through with his own money to the Love, Loyalty and other potions they were feeding him and were planning to continue feeding him all the way to his deathbed.  
And to make matters worse, they – under Veritaserum – confessed to the fact that Ginny has been taking Fertility potions since last year and that, thanks to this, Harry would have probably been murdered on his own wedding night, after the two would have consumed the marriage and confirmed Ginny's pregnancy."

And this news makes me feel ready to faint before a new thought follows it and gives me a new burst of energy before I ask: "Wait, if – if Potter was victim to – to her Dark Magic – does this mean? Could that mean that your support of him and – and his statements regarding well – You-Know-Who –." But all of my brothers shake their heads.  
This makes me groan and think: "How on earth can I help them see the truth when two of them are so deeply entangled they even want to marry that –." But then Charlie says: "Percy stop. I know what you're thinking and Harry does not deserve to be insulted, especially not by someone he has considered a brother for years."  
Yet at this I roll my eyes and mutter: "If he considered –." But then Ron snarls: "Don't you even dare go there, you selfish prat." And I look at him shocked as he says: "For Mer – for Founder's sake Percival, you calling Harry a liar on Lily's murderer is like Harry calling you a liar on uncle Gideon or Fabian's murderer!"  
"That is nothing like it!" I protest, but the boy actually glares at me and says: "If you were to approach Harry with the statement that Dolohov was after you and that he had already killed father, Bill and Charlie, what do you think Harry would have done? Do you think he would have supported you – or called you a liar?"

And instantly I feel my whole world falling apart as I realize that – were such a thing to happen – Potter would indeed scoff at the latter option and would sooner die than do anything other than the former, but then I remember where Dolohov is now and this makes me instantly get back all the professionality they took from me.  
And so, with my head cool and clear, do I take a deep breath, move out of my chair and again straighten out my robes before I say: "Your example is touching, Ronald, but impossible to come true. Dolohov is in hands of the Ministry and kept guard within Azkaban prison. Also, I work for the Minister himself, so reaching me?"  
Yet apparently I underestimated Ron's anger as the boy lunges at me with a furious shout of rage and before I know it has the tall, lanky boy tackled me to the ground, me having reached for my wand in my shock, yet the boy has already knocked it out of my hand and before the eyes of all my shocked brother does he pummel me.

"You selfish, delusional, self-centered, arrogant, good-for-nothing, disgusting, betraying, Founders-damned, bastard! So you work for Fudge! Fudge is a liar! He is human! He can lie! He can make mistakes! But when people make mistakes, they should rectify them, not fake they don't exist or place them on others' shoulders!  
Harry looks up to you! I look up to you! But you don't deserve that! You are an embarrassment, Percival Ignatius! An embarrassment to the Ministry, an embarrassment to the title of Assistant, an embarrassment to the title of Prefect, of Head Boy and to the name Weasley. Being related to you is an embarrassment! You hear me?  
If you ever hurt Harry again, if you ever come near him again with these intentions, with these thoughts – the twins will be the least of your worries. Heck, his father will be the least of your worries. And guess what, Percival. He was under guard of the Ministry – and he managed to survive Azkaban as well as escape it. So take that!"

By now the boy has stopped pummeling my face, yet the whole thing still hurts like hell and to my shock does the boy actually spit in my face, right into my swelling eye before he gets off of me and then does something that makes me feel as if he breaks my heart as he says to dad: "Told you this was a waste of our time." Before he leaves.  
"We'll go after him." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "We'll take him back to Harry and the others." And father nods before the two leave. I then get thrown an actual icepack and hear Bill say: "The cubes are filled with all kinds of medical spells. They should undo the swelling within half an hour to less." And while I put the thing so that I can still see but also cover my wounds, can I not help but ask:  
"You planned this?" And both my brothers groan before Charlie snarls: "No Percy, we didn't plan for Ron to beat you to the shape of a Flobberworm, but we did see it coming. Like he said, Ron looked up to you more than anyone else and when you left, you silently told him _you support father, so you are no more important to me either.  
_You didn't ask him if he chose father over you, you just assumed that and treated him no better than you did father. And that, considering how much he still looked up to you until that point, really broke him apart. And you know, Ron, when something hurts him, he sooner gets angry instead of sad. So yes, we expected him to do this.

We don't like it and we don't approve of it, but we do understand." This makes me look down in anger, but then Bill says: "You may feel betrayed now, Percy, but Ron has been feeling that sense of betrayal this entire summer." He then gets up from the seat he himself was in and looks down at me from his length as he says:  
"You may now work for the Ministry – and yes, we know how much you dreamed of that – but that doesn't make the whole world revolve around you. I checked, Percy, and I make three-hundred more Galleons a season than you – and I'm one of the lowest ranked Curse Breakers in my squad, so just let that sink in."  
To which I can't help but snarl: "Why are all of you so against me?" And the older man sighs before he says: "Because you are pretending as if you are the only one – who got hurt when you betrayed us." "I DID NO SUCH THING!" I shout, but while I had jumped out of my seat, does the look in Bill's eyes instantly take me my anger.

Instead I feel scared as he looks at me as if I am suddenly a stranger he met in some dark alley and feels like defending himself against before he coldly tells me: "You chose power and money over your brothers and father. You did betray us – and your betrayal did hurt. So stop pretending that you're faultless and take responsibility.  
Feel the guilt we deserve – that is, if you still care for us as more than just people working under your new boss. If not, just stop calling yourself Percy Weasley. Because if you continue down that path, that name will only hurt us more. It will only further remind us – of the brother who hurt and betrayed us – over a man who is just his boss."

And with that the man too nods, my shocked eyes following his actually defeated looking form, as if with the speech he just gave me, he gave up on ever reconciling with me as his brother ever again and while this makes me want to cry, do I then whisper: "Just my boss? He's – he's –." But then Charlie clears his throat and I turn to him.  
"Percy, the time a Minister remains in office in this country is much shorter than in Romania – and even there the Minister gets replaced every three to five years. Fudge isn't going to remain Minister until your deathbed and he definitely never did anything to deserve this level of loyalty. Just think about that – and maybe read these."  
And with that he gives me a strange set of papers before gripping my shoulder and whispering: "Show us the brother we lost, Percy. Please, before you burn the last bridge you have left." And while I could barely hear it with either Ron or Bill, do I suddenly hear a heart-wrenching pain sounding through Charlie's voice as he leaves.  
I then look at father and get shocked when I see that there are actually tears running down his face before he whispers: "I don't want this, Percy. I – I don't want this pain – within my family." And with that and a shocking hug that almost makes me feel how much the man is hurting, does the Lord of my House leave me in the coffee room.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, this is probably not the happy-go-lucky chapter you were hoping for at the end of the year. But while Percy will definitely think over everything he has heard and done, will it still take the forsaken Weasley kid sometime before he truly comes to his senses and rejoins his family – though it won't take as long as in Canon.  
**__**Why did I put this in the end? Because every story needs certain aspects to work, at least in my eyes. One is a character that a majority of the readers can either get behind or want to support, another is one they can recognize themselves in, then there is one they either love to hate or hate to love and the final is a problem character.  
**__**What is a problem character? To me, that's Percy, especially in this story. You know he's in the wrong, you know he should apologize, yet you still want to see him either ignore his own faults or struggle to make things right before you can consider it acceptable for those that love him or are close to him to forgive his actions.  
**__**Yeah, that's Percy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	24. Revelations And Punishments

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this is going to be the last chapter before we get introduced to Luna and before another KH character will be joining Sora and his friends for the reading and to be honest, I am quite excited for this chapter as it will bring everything full circle for both Riku and his family as well as Neville and his family's treatment.  
**__**Excited yet,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24  
**__**Revelations And Punishments**_

_**12**__**th**__** of August 1995  
**__**Potter Place  
**__**Riku's POV**_

"Our relatives are absolutely crazy." Is what goes through my mind after I have spent the last two hours with my brother in several rooms across Potter Place and have given him and my grandmother a tour of the entire place as well as helped them to a set of rooms on the same floor as where Sora and his family are sleeping.  
At first Neville had tried objecting to this, yet Sora had silenced his objections with the statement: "Hey, Riku sleeps on this floor and so should you." And because my little brother had no arguments that he could think of to counter that, did he and gran pick the rooms next to my own, which instantly adapted themselves.  
Gran's was an amazing shock for Neville as it was actually a gorgeous mix of awards that our parents earned when they were studying and later working their respective jobs as well as a few pictures of their greatest achievements and several plants that Neville recognized as gifts he had given his gran as well as pictures of him.  
And while I had really felt for the boy as well as worried for how shocked he had actually seemed, had I only needed a single look into his room before I had grabbed his arm and said: "Come with me." And we had spent a wonderful half an hour in Tarzan's room, swinging from the branches and studying the amazing flora.

After that we had found ourselves a calm little spot in one of the study rooms on the ground floor and I had slowly but surely gotten to know more and more about the abuse my brother had suffered at the hands of people who would rather exchange him for a total stranger than actually take the responsibility they were given.  
I had, however, not just taken the boy's pain, I had also shared some of my own, telling him of what first inspired me to choose the Darkness over my own Islands as well as how much of a struggle it had been to keep it a secret from Sora that I was in love with him because I had been so stupid as to be blind to his love for me.  
Yet Neville had proven me that he really is an incredibly caring boy as he had only laughed at the points where I just jested at all those mistakes of my own, not at the fact that I had been that stupid for that long. And by now I just cannot understand what could be considered wrong with the boy in the eyes of my other relatives.

"So, what do you think of the idea of reading of the future alongside us?" I then ask the question that I have been curious about since we all agreed that Neville and our gran would be staying at Potter Place for the rest of summer and the lad seems unsure as to how to answer this question as he asks: "I'm – not sure, I guess?"  
And while I hate the fact that, even now, I seem to be making the boy feel so unsure of himself and bringing out the shyness bred into him by our ignorant relatives and their belief that Neville just isn't the grandson they deserve to have, do I just smile and say: "At least you will definitely be making lots of new friends."  
And the lad smiles at me, his eyes proving that he is well aware of how I tried to break the tension there and I think: "Seriously, why would anyone want to force another person to hide parts of their character just because those bastards didn't believe their targets worthy of their love or even a word of praise or compliment?"  
And just like with Kairi and Sora – and for a while even Roxas – do I feel the guardian within me come up and think: "I won't let them. I know Gran is taking care of our relatives, but I won't let them near Neville again. Not if they don't change their attitude towards my little brother." Yet then Neville shocks me as he asks:

"Hey Riku, why aren't you spending time with Sora right now?" And I look at him shocked as he says: "Well, you told me how much time you feel you wasted in the past believing he was the one you loved but couldn't have, so – I just assumed you would want to make up for that as much as possible. I mean, don't you?"  
And I smile at him as I say: "I do, but the reason I'm not doing that is simple. I'm spending time with you." Yet the boy seems obvious to how important that is to me and asks: "But – wouldn't you rather spend it with him instead of me?" And I answer quite simply: "Nope. And besides, he would probably skin me if I did."  
My brother still seems to have trouble believing me, which kind of hurts and then I decide to just break the image he has of himself thanks to our relatives as I say: "You know, you actually remind me of Sirius Black, really." And the boy looks at me with his eyes wide with shock, yet I shrug at him as I turn away and say:  
"Well, think of it this way. He was a real black sheep of the family and our relatives tried turning you into one as well. Yet if you look at where he is now – bonded, freed by the Queen herself and with his sons returned to him – and where they are now – about to be scolded by our gran – I'd say you got the better end of the stick."  
And this seems to do exactly what I had hoped spending the last few hours with him would do as, from the corner of my eye, I can see him sending me a true content smile, a soft aura of self-pride coming over the younger man and I think: "Our relatives are crazy, but they did turn Neville into an awesome little brother."

_**Sirius' POV**_

"You know, you actually remind me of Sirius Black, really." These words make me halt in my movement as I am searching out Sora, Harry and James to spend some time with them before the reading restarts in a few hours-time and I tilt my head back to gaze into the room in the hopes of finding out who said this.  
To my shocked confusion, I see Riku and Neville standing in the study room and by the look of shock on Neville's face I can only assume that Riku was the one who tells him this, yet while I can sort of guess why the boy was told this – and while I am relieved not to be any of his relatives right now – does Riku then say:  
"Well, think of it this way. He was a real black sheep of the family and our relatives tried turning you into one as well. Yet if you look at where he is now – bonded, freed by the Queen herself and with his sons returned to him – and where they are now – about to be scolded by our gran – I'd say you got the better end of the stick."

And while I can see Neville actually grow in confidence and pride at hearing that, do I smirk at the two brothers before walking on, feeling exhilarated to find Harry, Sora and James flying at the pitch we have at the back of the Potter Place grounds which is just slightly smaller than the Quidditch pitch and used for Flying practice.  
Harry and James are actually teaching Sora how to use and fly the broom he is seated on and I lean back against the stand for a short while as I watch this happen before Harry shouts: "Hey dad, come join us!" Making me laugh and instantly a Potter House Elf comes to answer their Master's wish, handing me a broom.  
And while I am no Potter and am definitely not on either Harry or James' level – which Sora doesn't seem to be either – do I still feel sheer elation fill me up as I get on the broom presented to me and take off from the ground, happily starting to fly laps around the pitch and in between the several obstacles around the pitch.  
"Wow, I guess I'm like dad." I then hear Sora gasp and this reminds me of what I heard only minutes ago and this makes me laugh as I think: "I am trying my hardest to be an example to my son, yet without trying I am one for another kid." Before I smile at my son and say: "Hey, we can't all be Potters." And my family laughs.

_**Inside the House  
**__**Augusta's POV**_

Three men. Four women. The seven members of my family between which I switched the care for my grandson while I often took on the leading role of Regent of the Family, because the Lord in question is incapable of honoring his duties and role as Head of House and who have apparently been taking the mickey out of me this entire time.  
They seem shocked to be here, at Potter Manor, and I have no doubt that they will be shocked to hear the news that, I am sure, is ringing through the Magical World as we speak, yet I have spent the last hour discussing my best course of action with Sirius as he is the father of Sora, who will soon become my new grandson-in-law.

And the decision we both agreed on is one I feel will probably punish these bastards for working so hard on breaking all of my dreams that, if nothing else, Neville would grow up with Frank's levels of honor and confidence, even though I did admit to Sirius that I often expressed this with the desire to see Frank in my grandson.  
Sirius had not been happy with this and had told me: "Augusta, you shouldn't make the same mistake as Minerva is making. It's the whole reason Harry doesn't trust her and you are the only member of his family that Neville – until he grows to see Riku for who he is – actually trusts. Remember, a child's trust is sacred."  
And I had agreed with the man before he had left me to take care of my relatives and then one of them, my aunt Estela, asks: "Augusta, how did you get us in here?" And I answer: "I got invited to stay here for the remainder of the summer by the Head of the family." Yet instantly I can tell that I made a mistake saying it like that.

A sense of expectation and greed actually seems to overcome my brother, father, aunt and the others and my father asks: "Harry Potter has finally taken his Heritage? Good, that will help him quite nicely." Yet I can more than easily see through him, which angers me and I snarl: "Help him – or help you, father?"  
The man looks shocked and then my brother asks: "What is wrong with that? House Longbottom –." Yet I glare him silent and hiss: "Don't give me that junk, Algernon. I can easily see that all of you are planning to just overwhelm that young man and influence all his future decisions to benefit you only – which cannot happen."  
I smirk at the end and my relatives look at me shocked before I say: "It cannot happen – because Harry Potter is still only the Heir of the family, while James Potter has been recognized by the Wizengamot to be alive and has taken his official role as Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. And that's not all."

By now the sense of expectation and greed has fully left this room, yet I feel as if an aura of pride and smugness has overcome me and I happily snipe at them as I say: "It has been confirmed by the magic of the Wizengamot magic that Veela Sirius Orion Black is officially bonded to Lord James Potter, thus uniting their two Houses."  
This actually seems to scare and worry two of my aunt's daughters as well as my brother's only son, who – because he is Algernon's son – can only inherit whatever I leave him once my own time comes and I almost feel as giddy as the first time I managed to beat Abraxas Malfoy in an official House play in the Wizengamot as I say:  
"And finally, has Lord Potter happily bonded his son to the Twin sons of House Weasley as well as to a young man that seems to have taken a protective, Dominant role in the boy's life, which is apparently possible because the boy inherited his father's Veela heritage. And here comes the finest news I could have for you."  
My family seems to all be feeling different emotions – some of them excitement over my potential news, others worried that I might snap at them or otherwise degrade them and others again apparently feeling disappointed to hear that Harry has been taken – and while I remind myself to report them to James later, do I say:

"Lord Black has accepted that our Riku – who has finally, at long last, returned – will be officially bonded to his own eldest son Sora, who has also returned as Sora is apparently also a Veela yet desires only Riku. Lord Black has also agreed that, unless Sora says it can be so – none of you are ever to see or meet with his mate."  
And while my family had started muttering and buzzing with excitement over hearing that their Primal Heir has returned and that their family is bonded to another House that can now be officially seen as an Ancient Powerhouse, do they all turn to me with their eyes wide and their eyes bulging out of their faces at the end of my speech.  
"You – you – you – Lord Black can't do that!" Algernon shouts, but I glare at him and snarl: "He can, because neither of us want any of you to do to Riku what you did to Neville." And the family looks shocked before I ask: "Who is Riku?" And the family shares shocked, confused glances between themselves as I continue:

"What is his character like? What food does he like? What are his hobbies? What crafts does he practice? What is his favorite subject at school? How does he view Purebloods and Muggleborns? What are his opinions on the alliances? How does he behave at parties? Is he good at organizing family feasts?  
What does he hope to accomplish? When did he realize he was swinging for the same team? Who are his friends? What were his latest scores? What is his dream job? Does he like politics? What is his strongest spell? Who are his rivals in school? What teacher treats him right? What teacher treats him wrong? Who? Is? Riku?"

My family looks flabbergasted at my folly of questions asked and then Algernon says: "Augie, there – there is no way we could – that we could possibly know any of that." And I ask: "Is there really?" And when he nods, do I ask: "Then why did you raise Neville as if Riku was the ultimate son of this House – when you don't even know Riku."  
And my brother, father, aunt, her daughters as well as my brother's son and his twin sister share shocked looks before I glare down at them and say: "Your upraising is what turned Neville into the boy he is today, the boy who might never have Frank's pride or honor. And all because you chose a stranger over him.  
He was your responsibility whenever I was unable to care for him, because I was keeping our Family's head high – and you all failed, because of very, very screwed up views, beliefs and treatment. And because that treatment almost made Neville hate Riku instead of you, did Lord Black forbid you from any and all contact with Riku.  
And I accepted this, because he actually showed more humanity and acceptance than I would have and made it so that you all actually have one exception to the rule. If – if and when – Sora feels that Neville and Riku can forgive you for your treatment of the former, will he approach you and will he accept you into making contact.

And that is more than I believe you all deserve, considering how you just took the mickey out of my request of you to raise the only member of my son's family I thought I had left. My husband is dead, my son and daughter-in-law are no better, my eldest grandson was missing – and I couldn't even rely on you for my youngest."  
And by now do they all share an air of utter guilt and self-hate before I say: "I will probably see you all at the Grand Feast at the 31st of August, when I officially announce the bond between Riku and Sora as well as the union of Houses Black and Longbottom. Just don't think this can make you overstep your boundaries."  
And with that do I leave them to ponder my words in the room, sighing in self-hate over the fact that it took me fourteen years to notice this and that, in the mean-time, the youngest member of my family had to suffer behind my back – and that I may have added to his suffering due to my own twisted views of what he could be.  
"These books. I – I can only hope that they can mend the rift that Lestrange, my family and even I myself caused to exist between my grandson and me. That, after all these years, they can help me be the grandmother that Neville – and maybe Riku too – actually need." And with that do I start to wander the halls of Potter Place.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Okay, so I did check up on the Harry Potter Wiki site if there were any family members of Augusta known as canon, yet other than Alice, Frank, Neville and Algie, there was absolutely nothing, so I just created several members myself as I kind of believed that the Longbottom House could be like House Black; extremely extended.  
**__**Now, there might be a bit more detail coming up on these relatives later, but for now we are all going back to the reading of the books. And, just to appease the concern of one of my new readers, I will try and make sure that they read at least up to the Christmas chapters before taking their next break – bar nightly breaks, of course.  
**__**Hope you like this, Shelleykids,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. That was a shoutout there, not meant as an insult. I loved our little conversation, you know. Hope you don't mind.**_


	25. Messages And Mistakes

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So with this chapter we are going back to reading the Order of the Phoenix and next chapter there will be a new character added to the group from the Kingdom Hearts Universe. That being said, this story IGNORES everything from Kingdom Hearts 0.2 A Fragmentary Passage as well as Kingdom Hearts 3 – whenever that releases.  
**__**Also, I AM AN IDIOT! I thought this chapter would allow me to introduce everyone to Luna Lovegood and that actually made me really excited for this chapter, yet it turns out that, in my love for the spacy little blonde, I forgot that there was a chapter between the Trial and the train ride, one with tons of awkwardly tense moments.  
**__**Well, let's get to it,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25  
**__**Messages And Mistakes**_

_**13**__**th**__** of August 1995  
**__**Potter Place  
**__**Neville's POV**_

Gran often told me that Potter Place was considered the gem among Ancient Family Homes and having stayed here for the last 24 hours I can definitely see why and feel very happy for my good friend Harry, who has had to do with less than even the Weasleys for the longest time, even if Ron never realized this himself.  
Personally, I just don't get why Harry even forgave the lad after the First Task as I know for a fact he didn't even utter any real words of apology, he just made a comment that made Harry feel glad to have his friend back and then got to enjoy the benefits of Harry being much too forgiving for his own good – or at least I think so.  
Yet at the same time I just know that, in the years to come, there will definitely be a time where Ron will make a similar mistake and I can only hope that, when that time comes, Harry will be less forgiving and make sure that Ron actually puts effort in earning the kind-hearted boy's forgiveness – though I sincerely doubt it.

"At least now he will have his parents and mates to defend his rights; though I doubt Ron will take to it kindly if the twins do this considering his inferiority complex and his easy sense of jealousy." Goes through my mind as we all move over to where James decided the Order and readers would gather for the reading of the books.  
This location is actually at the very center of the wards that surround all of the property belonging to Potter Place and this center is just as amazing as the rest of the Manor. The center is actually an arena made out of stone that is built into a rotund hill and that has stone-made rows of seats leading to the center of the ring itself.  
The center of this arena has a platform made out of wood on top of the natural stone structure and in the center is a medium sized, fist-shaped rock that, if necessary, people can sit on, yet at the very center top of the fist shaped rock there is a single gemstone embedded that acts as the power core to keep the wards active.

And while it was a bird bath that allowed for the Manor to be hidden behind a cottage glamour, is it this fist-shaped rock and the gem inside that, even with the Glamours up, kept the wards from falling as well as kept the self-cleaning spells and self-care spells that are infused inside the wards from failing or working full power.  
And thus, thanks to this incredible bit of nature and magic, did Harry get to see his family home the way it was meant to be after the Glamours were taken down as the wards, apparently, fixed the house from its damaged state over the years without showing this to the public eye and do we now have a place for the reading to commence.

And most of the readers have been staying at Potter Place with me and are more diverse in being and personality than half the Hogwarts student body. One a Hero, another a wild jungle-raised man, another a girl who is best friends with my brother and finally a royal couple of which the queen is also a few months pregnant.  
I have gotten to know this random group of people over the last few hours and I definitely noticed one thing; they all have it in common with each other that Sora, in one way or another, enriched their lives and that he did all that because he was constantly searching their worlds for his beloved mate, my older brother Riku.  
And while I kind of worry and wonder why none of them ever met Riku before Sora's adventures in the other Universe were over, do I not feel ready to ask my brother why and instead of that did I just focus on getting to know these people and do I now just focus on the Order members who are waiting for us at the Arena Hill.  
The Headmaster, a tall tanned man, a woman who seems only a few years older than me and has bubblegum pink hair, our old ex-professors Moody and Lupin and the Weasleys are all standing around the arena and James asks the Headmaster: "You have the book, right Albus?" And the man nods as he says:

"Yes, and I hid the other two books behind one of the portraits of my predecessors." Making James smile in relief before the Order members greet my gran and me and ask Harry about his _hearing_ and after we have all greeted each other and given our reports, does James say: "Alright, let's take a seat and start reading."  
And instantly I ask: "Uncle James, can I read next?" And the man smiles as he had asked me to start calling him that last night, the reason being that Sora and Riku will one day marry and because he knew that my mum was thinking of naming him my godfather. He then hands me the book and says: "We're on chapter nine."  
And I nod at him before moving over to the Center stone and on my way there does Hermione hand me a soft, warm blanket, me smiling at her gratefully. I then carefully move myself down the last few steps of the circular stands, drop the blanket over the stone and get comfortable on top of it as I page through the book and read.

_**The Woes of Mrs. Weasley  
**__**Dumbledore's abrupt … fast walk.**_

"I am so glad that your real trial went so much better than this disaster." James says, but then Harry smiles at Moody, who is sitting by himself at the top of the north-east side of the stands and the boy asks: "What trial?" Making the scarred man look quite a bit scarier as he actually smirks at my future brother in law before I read on.

_**He took … I wasn't -"**_

"Scared that Fudge would do whatever he could and use whatever methods he had available to see you sentenced and humiliated." The man himself now finishes his book-self's sentence and Sirius growls: "Which, as proven by yesterday's meeting, was exactly what Fudge was planning." And everyone frowns at his as I read on.

_**But Mr. Weasley … his third son.**_

And as I read this do I feel an aura of mixed emotions fall over us all, this aura caused mostly by the Weasleys who all look a mix of betrayed, hurt, angered and sad and I can only imagine it is because of the meeting they had with Percy after the trial and of which they only said that _it went wrong_. And with concern for them, do I read on.

_**"**__**I'm going … to Hogwarts.**_

This, thankfully enough, instantly takes the depressing atmosphere out of our surroundings and Hermione says: "I can't wait for our upcoming school year. You three do realize that it's going to be our O.W.L. year, right? And that the twins will be having to take their N.E.W.T.s? Those are super important, you know.  
We really should –." But then James says: "Hermione, studying the subjects you like before school is good, but don't try to study too far ahead until you know what the school year subjects will entail. You will just work yourself and your friends into the ground with worries, if you do." The girl nods, we all sigh relieved and I read on.

_**"Oh, it's … Malfoy coolly.**_

And instantly Sirius turns from carefree and happy to tense and cautious and he asks: "Harry, did Malfoy ever give you any kind of warning in your second?" And the boy rolls his eyes as he says: "Yeah, said I would meet the _same sticky end as my parents_. Ha, as if." Yet the man doesn't seem reassured and I read on.

_**Harry felt … Death Eater.**_

At this Sirius sighs and says: "Harry, you're forgetting that Fudge doesn't believe you about anything; Lucius and his guilt included. In fact, with Lucius constantly funding all kinds of things Fudge wants to see done, that blonde's guilt will be the last thing Fudge will ever decide to believe." Yet Harry turns angry at this and asks:  
"But that's not fair. Isn't there anything we can do about that?" But then James smiles and says: "We already are." And everyone looks at him as he says: "I already met with the Goblins and have restarted all of the Funding organizations and stock marketing that the Potter House was known for." This makes Harry's eyes widen.  
But then James turns to the Headmaster and says: "And no, I didn't do it to bribe Fudge or descend to Malfoy's level. I did it, because it is my duty and the Goblins have already assured me that it will take at least another fortnight before Fudge will even realize what is happening." At this the elder man nods with a smile and I read on.

_**"**__**The Minister … bewitching them?"**_

"Don't you do something that involves torturing and maiming innocent souls and then bewitching Fudge with money to make him accept your _pardoned transgressions?"_ Ron snarls and Mr. Weasley sighs and says: "I wish I could give the same answer to that as I probably do in the book, but I know I can't." At which I read on.

_**"**__**No," Mr. Weasley … his robes. **_

"Eeh, it could be me, but doesn't private mean you should be somewhere others can't run into you at random? Cause I think this guy's got his phrases mixed up, being in a hallway like he is." Sora says, looking confused and Ron snaps: "No, he just thinks he can say whatever he wants. He's just that arrogant." And I read on, agreeing with him.

_**Harry distinctly … Fudge again."**_

"I am grateful that you thought of that, Arthur. Thank you very much." Dumbledore says and Mr. Weasley smiles as Sirius says: "And while Lucius did indeed meet with Fudge yesterday, am I sure he did not like hearing the news that he did, from either Fudge or myself." Yet this makes Harry turn to him and ask: "What do you mean?"  
And the man sighs as he says: "After the Wizengamot meeting, I went to meet with Amelia, but ran into Lucius blocking the door to her office. I told him about how you and Sora now precede Draco with rights to my inheritance and introduced him to Kairi and the others before sending him off to his meeting with Fudge.  
That's where he told me to remind you of that threat he made to you when you were twelve. And yes, Harry, I do take that seriously. James may not have met a sticky end and Lily may not be your mother, but I do recognize Lucius as someone who will do anything to see his threats come true." And Harry nods in concern before I read on.

_**"**__**What private … Lucius Malfoy."**_

"And to be honest, that makes him more dangerous than Voldemort." James then says and instantly all my friends and I ask: "Wait, what?" And the Headmaster nods as he says: "Someone who has the ear of the public is always more dangerous than one who has part of the public fighting for him. Money is stronger than any wand."  
"How?" Ron asks and the Headmaster asks: "How much money would Mr. Malfoy have to pay you to – say – kill Percival?" And to my shock does Ron actually falter before he turns away furiously and says: "None, that bastard's dead to me anyway." And the Headmaster seems sad at this, yet still nods in understanding and says:  
"Yet you still faltered and that is what I mean. You know Lucius has enough money to convince you to do whatever he wants and that makes him the bigger threat. He has a reward system and that always works better than a threat. A threat can turn out to be empty, but a poor person would never try and bribe others to do their wishes."  
And this lesson makes my friends and I share a concerned look before Harry sighs and says: "Besides, I guess this has to do with what you told me four years ago, sir. About how things like gold and immortality are the two things that men want most, but that are the worst things humanity could have." The Headmaster nods and I read on.

_**The lift … now, Harry."**_

"I guess Fudge is the kind of person who doesn't need to be cursed to live up to other people's wishes. He just needs his pockets filled." Harry mutters to himself, his face proving he feels stupid that his book-self doesn't think of this and his parents hug him close, making a pang of jealousy go through my heart before I read on.

_**The doors … the pool.**_

"Who on earth thought it right for that statue to even be there? Considering how many kinds of people and – and beings that pass through that Atrium on a daily basis, surely the Ministry realizes what kind of image that imprints on people. What it says about them and how they think of other creatures. Surely they realize that!"  
Hermione screeches, proving book-Harry right and then Sirius sighs and says: "Hermione, that stupid piece of gold was commissioned by one of my darling ancestors and has been there for over two centuries ago. And no, that is one piece of family history that I am _not_ proud of." The girl nods and I read on, glad she calmed down.

_**"**__**I knew … got off…"**_

"Ugh, we did that – _with her_?" The twins ask and then Mr. Weasley shocks them and says: "Fred, George, it was Harry they cared nothing for, not you. Their ways may have been wrong and I am glad that they are gone, but in their own disgusting ways they were convinced that what they did was right – for all of the family."  
"How could you say that?" Ron asks absolutely flabbergasted and Mr. Weasley sighs and says: "Because that is what they said when they were nearly overdosed with Veritaserum and what was written in their testimonies. Those are their beliefs, not mine." At this his son nods, apparently pacified and I read on.

_**"**__**That's enough! … the noise.**_

This actually makes Sirius laugh hard and he says: "Okay, you were obviously way more worried about yourself than you let on. You must have been delusional with relief and glee if you thought Kreacher of all things looked anything other than ugly." And everyone else laughs along bar Hermione, yet I quickly read on.

_**"**__**Course, once … at me."**_

"Considering it was your hearing, what it had been turned into, how unprepared you were for that sudden change and what was at stake, you had all right to say such a thing and I sincerely apologize for that – as well as all other times that this will happen in the rest of the book." The Headmaster sighs and I read on, feeling concerned.

_**And as … with Buckbeak.**_

This actually shocks everyone in the arena and Sirius sighs as he says: "I can only think of three possible reasons behind that. Either I just get more agitated at people undermining my authority as Harry's _god_father, I am letting the house get to me more than I should – or someone is either cursing or threatening me away."  
And all of my friends share a look with each other before Harry says: "I'm going to put my money on a mix between the middle one and the former of the last reason, especially if you take into account who – well – who cooks our meals for us." And all those who probably stayed there before this nod in agreement before I read on.

_**"**__**Don't you … outcasts together."**_

Yet this actually makes Sirius send a stern glare at Hermione and he softly says: "If you really do believe that, Hermione, then that just proves how little you know me. Which, considering the fact that I spoke mostly with you before Harry arrived, really hurts." And the girl looks down in her lap in guilt before I continue reading.

_**"**__**Come off … Hermione simply.**_

"And you judging me over that instead of trying to find a solution does not make you any better of a person, Hermione." Sirius mutters, more to himself than to the girl in question, but then Harry says: "Hey, this is a future that isn't even happening anymore. Let's not judge each other unless we know they agree with their book-selves."  
And everyone nods at this, Hermione sending first Harry a grateful and then Sirius a guilty smile, yet the man sighs and says: "Don't apologize, Hermione. Harry's right. This isn't something that will be happening anymore and I was a hypocrite judging you for it." And the happy smile the girl sends him makes me read on, feeling better myself.

_**At this … live in."**_

"Says the woman who thinks her kids are too young to fight the Dark Arts, but not too young to try and clean a house belonging to Dark Witches and Wizards for hundreds of years. Now her I can rightfully call a hypocrite." Sirius then smirks at the end of his little rant and everyone nods in agreement before I read on.

_**"**__**I feel … as funds."**_

"Hermione, there is trying to do something because you believe it to be the right thing – and there's going overboard and coming up with ideas that _no hormonal teenager_ will ever support you in." Sirius tells the girl and this time the girl crosses her arms with a playful smirk and ask: "What are you, my father or something?"  
Only to get shocked when Sirius smirks back and says: "Maybe not, but I can always convince your parents to make me your magical guardian. It would definitely increase your chances for a good marriage and successful job in the future, you know." And the girl looks absolutely flabbergasted as she hears this before I read on.

_**"**__**I'll sponsor … of Sirius.**_

Here Sirius smiles at his son and says: "I appreciate the gesture, kid, but I'm pretty sure I caught onto that myself only too easily. You are pretty easy to read, you know." And Harry turns cross as he mutters: "Not easy enough that people see what the Dursleys constantly do to me." And his dad sighs and hugs him as I read on.

_**The fact … his arrival.**_

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, I doubt that. I'm sure it's more likely that others just keep overruling my desire to compromise and prove to you that trust goes both ways, giving you a challenge to keep our trust in returning for us proving that we do indeed trust you back as well." Sirius snarks at this and the Order members cringe as I read on.

_**On the … than this…"**_

Here the Headmaster sighs and says: "I can only assume it is because of the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Knowing the mistake at the Trial last chapter, I have no doubt that Fudge is pressuring me into giving the responsibility of picking a new teacher over to him." And this makes me continue reading, feeling quite dreadful.

_**Harry swept … Wilbert Slinkhard."**_

"Ehm, _excuse me_?" James growls with a look of utter fury on his face and he asks: "Neville please, by all that is sacred to House Potter tell me you didn't just say that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts book is _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard." Yet while his anger scares me, do I still speak up and say:  
"Sorry Mr. Potter, I did. It's in the book." And instantly James responds: "Fudge is so dead." To which the Headmaster wants to stop him, but then James says: "No Albus, my grandfather ended up in a magical coma of six years thanks to that book and it was the Potter alliance that put that book on the banned list when this happened.

For Fudge to then think he can have some random teacher assign this book to the students? Anyone who knows of the Potter history recognizes this for what it is, Albus. A direct slight against House Potter. This is Fudge challenging Harry about something he, due to his upraising, has no idea about and will therefore calmly accept.  
And we both know what kind of message that will send, not just to the Alliance, but to the rest of the Wizarding world. It will make people think that Harry cares nothing for the Alliance, nothing for his family history and that message will further push Fudge's little slander agenda. It will make people accept the slandering all the more.  
And don't tell me I'm wrong, Albus, we both know that's how people think these days. They think in the way of actions that will make those who the actions are against send out messages through their reactions that will inflict their image upon those that witness this action-reaction mentality." At this Dumbledore sighs and I read on.

_**Crack. Fred … you mean."**_

"Eh, who was who and what happened to which teacher?" Riku asks and Remus answers: "I was the sacked one, though the truth is that I resigned before I could get sacked. Alastor here is the one who was locked in the trunk and I believe it was my predecessor who got his memory wiped." At which Harry nods before I read on.

_**"**__**What's up … open, too.**_

Yet the minute I read the next sentence, I just know what will happen and, knowing that Ron and I both have severe confidence issues, do I move over to Bill and show him the sentence before glancing at Ron. Bill nods and says: "Fred, George, no comments for the next part." And while the two look confused, do I read on.

_**"Prefect?" he … letter. "Prefect?"**_

Yet instead of the twins does James react and he says: "First of, Ron, congratulations. Second of, Albus, thank you." This shocks everyone and James says: "If you had picked Harry as Prefect, it would have put an even bigger target on his back in regards to Fudge, so thank you." And Harry nods in agreement as I read on.

_**George leapt … contaminate him.**_

Yet by now Harry has started glaring at his twin mates and then says exactly what I know is needed to make the two of them feel bad: "This treatment is exactly what pushed Percy to seek out Fudge for acceptance." And the two redheads look shocked, before they both look down in sheer guilt and Harry nods at them as I read on.

_**Ron, who … her hand.**_

And here the girl in question hits herself on the head as she says: "And of course I'm going to believe that Harry got the badge, make a fool of myself and make everything beyond awkward when Harry tells me the truth." Yet here Ron asks: "Wait, does that mean that you think that I can't be picked for the role?"  
And then Hermione proves me just how harsh she can really be – the same harshness her book-self showed earlier – as she says: "Considering what you did last year and how much effort it takes Harry and me to get you to even show responsibility for your homework? No, I don't think you're a good pick for the role."  
And Ron looks at the girl shocked before Harry shocks the girl himself as he asks: "Ehm, Hermione, who here has the most right to hold a grudge over last year's events? Because unless you meant the Yule Ball – and yes, Ron was wrong there – you have no right to use last year against him." And this makes me read on, feeling shocked.

_**"**__**Did you … you're packing. **_

"You stay far away from our vaults if you know what's good for you." James growls, but then Bill says: "Don't worry, Mr. Potter. The ICW and the Queen agreed on the Death sentence for them both. They walked the Veil of Death right after the Wizengamot meeting yesterday." The older man nods in relief and I read on.

_**Ron, I'll … you're not…?"**_

"Even _she _didn't think I could get the badge." Ron grumbles, but then Fred asks: "What are you complaining about?" And George says: "That's Molly No-Name you're talking about." And instantly the boy perks up, making Harry smile at them, obviously having forgiven them for their book-self's actions as I read on.

_**Ron held … youngest son.**_

"How is that even fair?" Hermione asks scandalized, but the twins shrug and chorus: "Heh, sure wasn't the first time that happened. She does that all the time when either Ron or Percy get their letters alongside ours. It really is nothing new to us." And this makes a renewed sense of anger pass through House Weasley as I read on.

_**"Wait until … liked Scabbers"**_

"She's joking, right?" Arthur suddenly asks and he goes on: "When Bill went to Hogwarts, I thought we agreed that, whenever one of you got a special badge, you would get first-hand materials, not an extra gift that would further hamper your actual required materials. Has she really been doing this the entire time?"  
And all his sons nod before Harry says: "Ron even had to get everything second hand, wand included, because she bought Percy both an owl and new robes." But Arthur sighs and says: "There is nothing wrong with buying things second-hand." Only for Harry to retort: "There is if it means you're using someone else's wand."  
The man looks shocked and Ron nods as he says: "I got Bill's robes, Charlie's wand and – well, Scabbers. My books were the only things she bought and even those didn't come from a second hand store, they came from a recycle store." And this seems to shock his father even more before I notice James looking thoughtful.

"Arthur, have any of your kids ever done anything that could make it so that House Potter is indebted to House Weasley?" And before the man can answer this does Harry say: "Yes, they did. The twins and Ron saved me from the Dursleys when they had me locked like an animal with bars on my window and a cat flap on my door!"  
Here his father nods and then Arthur says: "But Harry saved Ginny that same year." To which James says: "Yet Ginny is no longer a recognized member of your family. And it is tradition for the Potters to repay their Life Debts in such a way it benefits the entire family – if the family is in the Alliance or considered friends to the House.  
So Arthur, in return for your sons saving mine from starvation through imprisonment, I would like to offer them the position of Apprentices to House Potter. Know they will have to work hard to continue earning that title, but as long as they do, House Potter will provide with all the finances they will need for school and future careers."

This shocks the entire Weasley House and Mr. Weasley says: "James, I – we – we can't accept that." To which the other father asks: "What? You can't accept that I want to live out a family tradition by paying you for saving Harry's life?" And Arthur answers: "No! There shouldn't be a price on my sons having done so."  
"Well, I don't like the idea of being indebted to friends and let's face it. This payment tradition is a much better way of paying for the debt than, say, having my son having to save yours from being prisoners of, I don't know, Voldemort, don't you think?" And Mr. Weasley falters in his retort before falling silent all together.  
"So, we all agreed?" James asks loftily and Arthur sighs before shaking his head with a playful smile on his face and Ron turns to Harry as he says: "Mate, your mum is evil." Making Harry laugh and say: "Hey, you know him, don't you?" And for some reason I get the feeling they are sharing a hidden joke before I continue reading.

_**"**__**Mum," said … it, Hermione."**_

"You could start showing some respect to that title, you know?" Hermione snaps, but the twins roll their eyes and before she can actually lecture them, does Harry ask: "Hermione, do you think Percy ever made a good Prefect?" And the girl looks shocked out of her lecture while I look at him intrigued and she hesitates as she says:  
"Well – no. He tried, but – well –." And Harry finishes: "He always claimed more respect for that title than his actions actually deserved and yet, he and his Prefect role – were a constant in Fred and George's life and the only example of a Prefect that they have to take experience from." This shocks the girl and Harry says:  
"Percy made them lose their respect for the title like no tomorrow and Ron was always someone they never really had much respect for in the first place – which is stupid considering all his heroism that he's shown over the years. So telling them to show respect for two aspects of their lives that they never respected – not going to happen."  
The girl looks shocked to have heard all this and then the twins plant themselves on both sides of Harry and chorus: "And that is why we love you." Before one of them says: "You make us feel bad about what we do wrong." And the other finishes: "But you do so in a way we can respect." And they kiss him on the cheeks as I read on.

_**"**__**We're going … only jealous!"**_

"Wow! Hermione, no offense, but you need a speed course 101 Prankster life." Sirius says and Hermione snaps: "No, I don't!" But then Sirius says: "Yes, you do. This is the second time in one chapter you compare how a prankster thinks with how you think and completely miss the point of how someone close to you thinks."  
This shocks the girl and then Sirius asks: "Am I wrong?" And the girl sighs before Sirius hugs her and asks: "How about I include that 101 class in my care package as your Magical Guardian; if you and your parents agree to that, that is." The girl nods, a small grateful smile on her face and I feel amazed at his parental skills as I read on.

_**"**__**I don't … can understand."**_

"What do you mean, something they can understand? Are there things you don't tell your parents because you think it might be too magical for them to get?" Sirius asks, concern clear in his voice and Hermione sighs as she says: "Yeah, they're actually even more practical in thinking than I am and – well, magic needs imagination."  
At this the guy nods, but then asks: "But surely you have someone who visits your parents from time to time to catch them up on what is going on in your life?" But the girl shakes her head and says: "I was never offered such a thing." And instantly Sirius and James turn shocked eyes on the Headmaster, who says:  
"I will be asking Minerva why she didn't offer this. As far as I know she has been offering this to the Muggleborns ever since she took over that duty from me." Yet at this I want to shake my head as I know that McGonagall has really changed from the woman the Headmaster seems to have known at one time and I read on with a sigh.

_**"**__**Yeah, no … the wardrobe.**_

Here Harry groans and the twins hug him tighter as he says: "If this is anything like that blasted first chapter of the book, I just want to officially apologize beforehand. Knowing what I know of how I felt during summer, this is not going to be pretty." And both his friends nod in accepted understanding before I continue reading.

_**He had … his head.**_

"Truthful, my wand." Harry grumbles, having gone to lie himself over several sets of stands, but then Ron shakes his head and says: "None of us would have ever expected me to be Prefect. Just ask Dean and Seamus; they'll say the same thing." And while both his friends send him guilty, comforting looks, do I continue reading.

_**Harry screwed … than Ron?**_

"When it comes to something like a Prefect, Head Boy or Quidditch Captaincy badge – doesn't everyone?" Sirius suddenly asks and my fellow teens and I all share a look before we all turn away from each other with smiles of reproachful guilt on our faces and the adults all laugh at seeing this before I read on.

_**No, said … you don't…**_

Here both boys turn to the Headmaster himself and the man sighs before he asks: "Will you promise not to get angry at me, Mr. Weasley?" And the redhead nods before the Headmaster says: "I can only assume this, but I think my main reason for not making Harry Prefect – is because I know how much he has on his plate already."  
Here Ron sits back thoughtfully and then he asks: "So – you made me Prefect, because you didn't want Harry to feel overwhelmed and believed I could take these responsibilities for him?" And while I can see in his eyes that this isn't the case, does the elder man smile and say: "Exactly, Mr. Weasley." Making me roll my eyes and read on.

_**Harry opened … his trunk.**_

Here Ron turns a bit of a guilty smile on the twins and asks: "I'm not really doing a good job earning your respect now, am I?" And the twins chorus: "Nope." But then they see Harry's glare and add: "But we really can't blame you right now, can we? It must have really come as a shock and all." And Ron nods with a smile as I read on.

_**Mrs. Weasley … his eyes.**_

"Had she been anything but a disgusting bit of dung beetle, you would have wanted her to do the same thing for you if you earned something of public respect and you know it." Harry says and the twins share a look and say: "Guilty, though it is still that nasty bit of dung beetle, so this doesn't count." Making me laugh as I read on.

_**Sirius, Lupin … and Lupin.**_

"Why'd you do that?" Ron asks and the scarred man answers: "Because I'm close friends with Albus and thought I knew him inside out. This course of action must have made me wonder what he was planning." And this seems to placate the redhead and I read on, hating how this will probably happen more and more throughout the story.

_**"**__**Well, congratulations … with them; **_

"I would." Sirius growls and then he turns to the Headmaster and says: "Albus, considering what happened a few weeks ago, I want to make one thing clear. Mundungus is only welcome here, if another Order member has established that his life is in mortal peril. No other reason." At this the Headmaster wants to object.  
"No Albus, I know Dung better than you and I know how he thinks. No one can get through Potter Place wards without express permission from one recognized as a living resident of the Place and people like him will see that as the perfect chance to hide his stolen goods there where no one else can touch or get to them.

And considering where he gets most of his stolen goods from, I will not be taking any chances, not even with the level of experience my sons have." And at this the Headmaster sighs before he asks: "Why must the situation be established by another? Why can't you just accept Dung in when he calls for help?"  
And Sirius rolls his eyes before he says: "Because I know Dung and we both know he will take advantage of that offer the first chance he gets. Heck, he could scream _help, I'm in danger_ even when he gets a hint of his deals going wrong and who knows what he will then bring into Potter Place when he gets that chance."  
At this the Headmaster lets out another sigh and then Hermione asks: "How are you able to read people so well?" And the answer he gives her makes her cringe: "When you have nothing to do and others do, you learn to read them, just to have something to do." And while I feel my respect for him grow, do I read on.

_**he was … older sister. **_

"Hey! I take offense to that!" The young lady in question snaps and Harry holds up his hands and says: "Sorry, how's a female Bill sound?" And the girl looks thoughtful before she says: "Yeah, that sounds much better." To which the Weasley in question shouts: "Hey!" Making all of us laugh at him before I continue reading.

_**"My Head … the badge."**_

"Wait, why did you call me by my last name? You never do that." Remus suddenly asks shocked and hurt and Sirius groans before he says: "I think that solves our previous mystery. I was indeed being drugged and it was obviously done in such a way I would just distance myself from everyone, Harry and my own friends included."  
"Why would she do that?" I can't help but ask and Harry says: "I – I have great trouble believing this myself, but – remember how her whole motive was her own belief that what she was doing was for the best of all of us?" We all nod and Harry seems to grow more and more troubled and heartbroken as he voices his thoughts:  
"Well, maybe – ehm – maybe she used this whole distancing method to – to lessen our pain when – when she would start to – to lead dad to –." Yet here the boy stops, actually whimpering and hiding himself in the comfort of one of the twins and everyone around me has turned white as they realize what the boy was implying.

Yet then Harry shocks us all as he turns his teary eyes on Mr. Weasley and says: "I'm sorry." But the man shakes his head and says: "You are right in your assumptions, Harry, and considering how you were her target, it only stands to reason that she would see Sirius as an obstacle she would have to remove, which she would.  
Which only makes me all the more relieved that she and Ginerva are gone and gone for good." The man sighs at the end and then Tonks says: "You know, you guys sure are taking all this pretty great. I think if this was me, I would have objected to all this a ton more." Yet at this Mr. Weasley sighs before he says:  
"You know how the term says that _love makes blind_? Well, as much as I loved Molly for her caring nature and her strong will, I was never too in love with her not to see her for the faulty person that she was and – well, these books just show those faults in an extreme way." The young Auror cringes, but nods at him and I read on.

_**"**__**I think … the room.**_

This makes many of those in the arena laugh at the boy who has long since dried his tears and is now a nice shade of red before Sirius says: "Thanks for that, Remus. You helped my son feel like a real teenager. Hormonal and mopey one minute and gleeful and loving the next." And this increases the laughter all round as I read on.

_**Ron was … other creatures…"**_

"Hermione, there is a huge difference between werewolf treatment and House Elf treatment. Werewolf treatment, thanks to beasts like Greyback, is well-earned. House-elf treatment is something that grew over the years. House elves grew to be what they are today." Lupin tells the girl, who looks shocked at hearing this and I read on.

_**Mrs. Weasley and … with Mundungus.**_

"I'd really rather you not, but I guess there is just nothing I can do about it. Heh, which is probably something that is going to be a returning factor for the rest of the books, I can only assume." Sirius sighs, clearly upset that he is that incapable of helping his son and James pulls him into a comforting hug as I continue reading.

_**Mundungus stopped … of them."**_

Here Sirius looks slightly troubled, but then he turns to the twins and says: "Never handle Class-B by yourselves unless you are willing to go through three years of Auror training and never have such stuff around my son unless you are with an adult who has gone through that. We agreed?" And the twins nod before I continue reading.

_**"**__**Ten Galleons … under twenty."**_

"Actually, the Black Market sells that stuff for 17 a pound, so he really isn't overtaxing you too high." Sirius mumbles and the tanned Auror asks: "How do you know that?" To which Sirius rolls his eyes and says: "I'm a Black, plus that lot doesn't care for your sentence, if you want to pay, they will sell you whatever you need.  
And last year, I needed food, clothes that wouldn't draw attention, but also wouldn't smell and fresh water. Not to mention that I needed to replace practically the entire interior at London before the Order could even think of moving in." And this seems to shock the Auror before he shrugs and says: "Fair enough." Before I read on.

_**"**__**Dung likes … said George.**_

"Okay, that is definitely overpriced. Even Borgin wouldn't pay more than 20 Knuts for a bag of that stuff. Granted, you can actually get those in regular apothecaries too, but those keep a register that they report to the Auror Department, so I can get why you'd rather go through Dung than try your luck at either of the two Alleys."  
"Okay, how do you know _that_?" Kingsley asks and Sirius shrugs again as he says: "Minerva got me a test course with the Aurors, yet the one in charge of me treated me lower than a trainee and just kept sending me on stupid pick-up jobs. Got me out of my dream of being a Auror right fast." And the Auror cringes as I read on.

_**"**__**Be careful," … Percylike estrangement? **_

"HECK TO THE NO!" One of the twins shouts at the same time that the other shouts: "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" But then Mr. Weasley and Bill come to sit with each of them and Mr. Weasley says: "We know it won't. We know you will never let it go that far. It's okay." And while the four of them sit back down, do I read on.

_**Would Mrs. Weasley … few days…"**_

"Still, I do get both Albus and James' reasons as to why it would have been a better idea not to make Harry Prefect and I do think this is – if nothing else – a good chance for Ron to see if he can hold onto something Harry can't have for longer than a year." And the man in question sends Ron a challenging smirk as I continue reading.

_**Harry did … he said.**_

"Is it that book you kept telling me about? I told you, Alastor, I don't think Harry is ready for that. And we both know I acknowledge Harry's level of experience more than anyone else here." Sirius tells the former Auror and the scarred man grunts: "Don't worry, Black, I don't think it's that." At which I read on, feeling intrigued.

_**From an … growled Moody.**_

This shocks Sirius and then he says: "Scratch that, I wish you had tried giving him that book.""What's wrong with a picture like that, Black?" Moody asks and he goes on: "I thought it would fill Potter with some good moral fiber." At which Sirius sighs and says: "The picture's fine, Alastor. The timing – is the problem here."  
Yet the Auror seems not to get this and James asks: "Wait, are we talking about the picture taken in 1979? Before that horrible attack on the McKinnons, which almost seemed like the beginning of a – Alastor, I agree with Sirius. Bad timing there." And this time the Auror does seem to get it as he grimaces before I read on.

_**"Found it … whole family.**_

Yet when I read the next sentence do I turn white, my stomach feeling like it just vanished into nothing and my mind turning blank as if the only thing in existence is my gaze stuck to that one sentence. Yet then the sentence seems to move and it takes me a second to realize that someone has taken the book from me.  
I look up and to my shock does gran have me in a concerned embrace and has Moody taken the book from me, a guilty look on his face as he says: "I'll read on from here. You can have it back once we got past this dumb mistake of mine." And I nod at the man, silently grateful for him doing what I just can't as he starts to read.

_**That's Frank … the front.**_

By now have James and Sirius gone to sit with their sons, have Arthur, Bill and Charlie gone to sit with Ron and the twins, has Riku gone to sit with gran and me and have Hercules and Tarzan gone to sit with Hermione. Erik has pulled Ariel close and Lea has done the same with Kairi, all of them sharing comfort as Moody reads on.

_**"**__**That's Edgar … budge along…"**_

By now all of the Order has gone to sit close together and the Weasleys got tears in their eyes at the mention of their uncles while Hermione, Ariel and Kairi all turned white with shocked horror at hearing what happened to Caradoc and the Bones Family and even Moody seems to have trouble with his emotions as he reads on.

_**The little … interest you!"**_

And instantly James, Sora and Sirius have Harry in a tight embrace and Sirius growls: "Alastor, I appreciate the gesture and I get why you did it, but you really shouldn't have shown Harry that without either me or Remus around. It just wasn't right." And the scarred man grunts in guilty agreement before he reads on.

_**Harry's heart … their deaths.**_

And this makes Moody lower the book with his eyes closed in pained guilt, obviously realizing that his book-self really didn't think this gift through, while everyone else just remains quiet, most of us out of honor to Lily Potter, who despite it all still turned out as a victim to this horrible event that scarred all those around.  
"And just when my parents were ready to move past that tragedy and take their responsibility of Harry as his mum had asked of them in case something happened to Sirius, they too were taken from us." At this I close my eyes, if only to squeeze away the tears that are threatening to break through my lids before I take a deep breath.  
I then calmly get myself out of the warm embrace Riku and Gran have me in and send them both a grateful smile before I move over to Moody, more than aware that his electric eye is following my every move even with his head down. I then reach the man and reach out my hand, him silently handing me the book.  
"Neville, are you sure?" Riku asks and I smile at my brother as I say: "Yeah, I'm sure the part on this gift has passed and –." I quickly page through the book before I say: "There's only two and a half more pages left." At this my brother nods with a proud smile and I quietly move back to sit with him before I continue reading.

_**"**__**Eh?" said … him back.**_

"Why didn't you go and show the picture to Sirius? Surely you know how badly he wants to be there for you." Hermione asks her friend and yet it's Sirius who answers her and says: "I'm sure he knows that, Hermione, but you have to remember that Harry isn't one to ask for help on things he feels he can handle himself.  
And considering that Harry is a teenager and has enough trouble keeping an eye on his emotions by himself and that he feels that the war comes before everything, I doubt he would want to come to even me about something he feels he shouldn't be having any emotional trouble with." Hermione nods and Sirius smiles at his son as he says:

"What you got to understand, Hermione, is that what is going on right now, is a chance that Harry has been wanting for all these years. But just because he now has that chance, does not mean all his troubles are over or that his years of bad upraising have vanished from his system. Those things are still very much real and will take time."  
And with that does Harry give the man a warm hug, making Sirius smile at him before he turns to Hermione: "However, the right level of understanding and acceptance can go further than any medicine, Mind Healing sessions or anything else. And that can only come – from a parent." My friend nods and I read on.

_**He did … it disturbing…**_

"Sorry kid, I didn't think of it like that. Really should have, but I forgot what happened so shortly after that and I can only assume that, by the time my book-self realized it, he was just too proud to stop. I just want you to know, looking at it like that, I do find it just as disturbing." The Auror grumbles at the end and I read on.

_**Harry tiptoed … drawing room.**_

"Ugh, I guess we're going to get the chapter title here. Sure wondered how long that would take." Ron grumbles, yet I had read ahead and my eyes widen before I look up at him and say: "No one deserves this, not even her." And the redhead looks shocked as I had been told everything Molly had done, yet I ignore this and read on.

_**"**__**Hello?" Harry … was Ron.**_

And this instantly makes the boy in question turn white with shock, but then Moody makes him sigh relieved as he says: "It's the Boggart." And while the pink haired Auror glares at him for how careless he says this, do I see the Weasleys all sag against their seats in relief over hearing this and I silently agree with them as I read on.

_**All the … clearly: **__**"**__**Riddikulus!"**_

"I have _never_ been more glad for the Dementor classes than I am right now." Harry mutters, his voice hoarse to prove that the reading, even with the knowledge that it was about a Boggart, has really had an effect on him and yet again everyone goes to sit close together and while I have no doubt this will happen more and more, do I read on.

_**Harry's body … about it…"**_

This makes us all sigh in pain ourselves and the Headmaster says: "As twisted as her views were and as much pain as her actions caused, she still loved her family and those she believed were supposed to be part of it. even if it was for the wrong reasons, her feelings were right." And we grudgingly nod at this as I read on.

_**Sirius was … being silly…"**_

Here Sirius sighs and then turns to Hermione and says: "As much as I hate to say it, that is exactly why Book-Harry didn't approach me about the picture. He felt the same way and didn't want to let Moody know this, fearing he would be seen as unfit or ungrateful." And the bushy-haired girl nods at him as I continue reading.

_**Lupin handed … and Ginny?"**_

"Okay, those fears of her sure are turning her into a right hypocrite. Didn't she just mention how her family was in the Order? Did she really think she wouldn't be able to count on us to raise her kids were either she or Arthur to pass away? Jeez, that woman is seriously overdoing it." Tonks grumbles at the end and then Sirius says:  
"Maybe, but – she's not alone." And this actually shocks the woman before Sirius says: "I know, like Molly, that I can count on the Order in case something happens to me, but – considering all the faults the Order and its members have already made towards my son – you can't blame me for getting where she's coming from, can you?"  
And the younger adult sighs as she shakes her head before Sirius shows a small smile before he says: "Besides, no offense, but – you have to be a parent – to understand that level of concern when it comes to your own kid." And the girl snarls: "Yeaaaaaah, not going to happen." Breaking the tension and making me laugh as I read on.

_**"**__**Molly that's … added bitterly.**_

"Considering how Fudge has tried to ignore a direct order from the Queen herself, I'm still not sure. And no, I don't count either of you three in when I say that. Not you, Arthur or you, Kingsley and Tonks. You three and Amelia are just the tiny, good-hearted minority there that I do accept." Sirius smiles and I happily read on.

_**"**__**And as … her eyes.**_

"No, she isn't." Ariel says, her hands still wrapped around her slightly rotund stomach and she says: "I may not like her, I may think she got what she deserved and I may know I will never raise my baby the way she did her sons, but I do get that she's not being silly; she's being a parent." And other parents nods at her as I read on.

_**But Harry … churned horribly.**_

"Okay, there is something seriously wrong with that thing. So far it's been acting up twice this chapter and both times were in context with either the Leader or members of the Order. What is up with that?" Kairi asks and Riku mutters: "I think I might know a way we can find out." Yet he keeps quiet after that and so I read the last small bit.

_**"**__**Cut it … prefects badge.**_

At this many of those around me sigh and then Sirius turns to the Order as he says: "And that is exactly what I meant this entire time. Even if it's not directly connected to the Order, Harry still grows and gains experience, even in levels and amounts we may not like. And if we don't prove we trust him, he will not trust us.  
That means he won't trust us with the darker experiences he goes through and, better than anyone with my family and my experience in Azkaban and on the run, I know how easily those experiences can twist someone in ways even they would never want – but won't have any control over. We need to give them a reason – to let us help them."

And with that speech and the memory of the Boggart and that horrible picture still fresh in everyone's mind, do we all keep quiet, most of us just lost in our own dark thoughts before James sighs and whispers: "Inner Peace." And to my shock does the gem at the center of the arena light up before an aroma starts to waft through the air.  
The aroma seems to get stuck right at the edges of the arena and seem to move up from there, yet I focus more on the scent itself than on where it waves off to as the scent makes me feel as if I am back in my family Green Houses, with Riku by my side and Gran drinking some tea on a small garden table off to the side.  
And while I don't know how the scent can actually perfectly replicate the many scents of all those plants that I have been raising with my own two hands and what little magic I had as a kid for as long as I can remember, do I still feel my whole body relaxing, sagging down in the embrace of my family and smiling in emotional relief.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this chapter was not easy. I barely enjoyed the start, had some fun here and there as the story progressed and then felt like just skipping most of the ending just because it was so emotionally hard on the characters involved. So why did I continue regardless of that? Because I am super excited for the next chapter!  
**__**Love you, Luna,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
